Confused By Time
by dragonswoe
Summary: Annabeth managed to escape Tartarus and join the seven in the war against Gaea, but Percy was left behind. Now, three centuries later the Doors of Death are opening again and a quest will enter the Pit to free the son of Poseidon. Nine heroes will enter the Pit, finding unexpected allies and enemies they never thought were still alive as they search for the Hero of Olympus.
1. (1) Chances

**This is just a prologue. If i get some reviews from people that want me to continue i will, but this is just a tester for the story. I've planned a lot of the plot so we'll see how this works...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Chances**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Chiron called as he stomped his hoof on the stone floor of the pavilion. "After breakfast all of the immortal campers are to report to the Big House immediately. We have received important instructions from the gods regarding a quest that is only to be given to those with the strongest will. On a happier and yet sadder note, today is the first of August, marking the defeat of Gaea and her giant children exactly three centuries ago. So to commemorate that moment, we will be having a Capture the Flag game against Artemis and her Hunters who you may have realised arrived during the night."

The campers cheered at the mention of an extra capture the flag game, yet not all of them were happy that they would be playing with the Hunters – the band of immortal girls always won. Chiron thanked the campers and conversations immediately started again.

Annabeth sighed, "Great, another quest." Annabeth had been on more quests than she cared to remember. She knew full well why all of the other immortal campers were sullenly picking at their food like they had no desire to eat anything – she was doing the same. Today, three hundred years ago, was when Camp Half-Blood had been told that Percy Jackson had sacrificed himself to close the Doors of Death. According to Hades, Percy was still alive in Tartarus somewhere. One of the downsides of being immortal was that you remembered practically everything with an almost photographic memory. Annabeth could still picture Percy in her head as he shouted at her to go, saying that he would join her. He didn't, and instead held the button with Bob, Small Bob and Damasen protecting him from the hoard of monsters and Tartarus himself. A tear rolled down Annabeth's cheek and landed in her breakfast.

"Hey, Annabeth, you okay?" One of Annabeth's siblings asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Annabeth choked out, but another tear that landed on her breakfast said differently. She abruptly stood up and without another word turned to sprint out of the pavilion with her blonde hair flying behind her. Annabeth ran towards the cabins – all forty-eight of them. Since the Giant War the constructions of the cabins had finished and the original 'U' that had become a Greek omega now had an outer ring of cabins.

Annabeth slammed the door to cabin six shut and immediately made her way to her bunk, scrabbling around underneath to pull out a wooden chest. She waved her hand over the lock and murmured, "ἀνοίγω." _Open._ The chest unlocked and Annabeth quickly scrambled onto her bunk before taking out what she was looking for. Percy's camp bead necklace - he had thrust it into her hand before shoving her into the elevator and ordering her to leave him. She then took out a picture. It was old and torn, but to Annabeth it was irreplaceable – the only picture she had left of her and Percy. She fired up Daedalus' laptop, marvelling at how the electronic had survived. In the three centuries since the giant war the mortals had started to threaten the existence of Olympus with their technology, so Zeus had ordered destruction to be released on all the newer factories. Even one and a half centuries after the 'worst natural disaster in the history of mankind' mortals were still baffled on how concentrated lightning strikes, storms, earthquakes and hurricanes had destroyed their newest technology.

Annabeth scrolled down through the files on the computer until she found the one that she wanted. Soon she was looking at a map of Tartarus that she had drawn when the Argo II was departing the House of Hades. Annabeth had memorised every nook and cranny that showed on the map in the hopes that she might one day be able to try and free her Seaweed Brain.

"When did you do this?" A voice asked from behind her. Annabeth spun and grabbed her drakon bone sword, swinging it instinctively at the intruder. Luckily, Thalia was fast enough to duck under the blade. "Oh gods, Thalia," Annabeth exclaimed, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I shouldn't have startled you," Thalia said dismissively and then focused on the silver laptop. "Seriously, though. When did you do that?"

"On the Argo," Annabeth muttered, "after we left Percy in Tartarus." Annabeth sniffed as she attempted to hold back her tears.

"Oh, Annabeth," Thalia murmured sympathetically. There was silence for several minutes until Thalia cleared her throat. "Breakfast in done, Chiron asked me to bring you to the Big House. He said you would definitely want to hear what he had to say."

Annabeth nodded and put everything back in the chest, but on a gut feeling she kept the laptop out and tucked it under her arm. "Alright, let's go."

Thalia nodded and walked out of the door which she had left open. "All of the other half-immortal campers should be there already. So we should hurry."

Annabeth took a breath, "Race you there?" She offered.

Thalia nodded, "You're on, Bird Brain." The lieutenant of Artemis took off with Annabeth close behind. Annabeth was conscious of the laptop she was clutching as she attempted to beat Thalia.

Several minutes later they burst into the meeting room of the Big House. It hadn't changed at all and the counselors all met around the ping pong table still. Chiron was at the head with the immortal campers all around the table and they looked up when Thalia and Annabeth entered the room.

Chiron and Dionysus were looking uncharacteristically serious and Mr. D was actually paying attention as Artemis sat in one of the chairs beside Chiron. "Ah, good," Chiron said after Annabeth placed her laptop on the table, "we may start now – if you will, Lady Artemis, Lord Dionysus."

Artemis looked happier than usual as she thanked all of the immortal campers for coming. "Now, yesterday Hades called an emergency council meeting." Annabeth tried to hide her surprise. An emergency council meeting hadn't been called for almost a century, which had made Annabeth think that all Tartarus was about to break loose.

"An emergency council meeting, Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked in shock, "What for?"

A smile appeared on Artemis' face. "Apparently Thanatos managed to persuade Tartarus to allow a quest into the Pit. Tomorrow the Doors of Death will open in the forest here and a quest will enter Tartarus to free Perseus Jackson."

There was complete silence for several seconds before Chiron looked around at the campers. "This quest calls for our very best, which is why it is only open to the half-immortal campers. Now, who would like to lead the questers?"

Everyone turned to look at Annabeth and Thalia grinned at her friend. "Annabeth should, Chiron, she even has a map of Tartarus."

Chiron's eyebrows shot up, "A map, you say? Well then, Annabeth, do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes Chiron," Annabeth said confidently.

"Then go talk to the Oracle in her cave. Assuming you are still sane after, then we shall discuss the members of the quest. Could you pass me the map and I will see if I can add anything?" Chiron asked and Annabeth nodded, opening up the laptop and handing it to the centaur before standing up and jogging out of the room.

Annabeth didn't know what she should feel. On one hand she was going to free her Seaweed Brain, but on the other, she was going back to Tartarus. Annabeth trekked half-way up Half-Blood Hill to a cave set back in the hill. A purple drape covered the entrance and inside it was even more comfy than the cabins as being the Oracle was an important position.

"Ah, Annabeth," Diana's voice called when Annabeth ducked inside, "I knew you would come."

Annabeth had voluntarily taken up the task of searching for the Oracle when the current one resigned from their position. So she knew each Oracle personally. "Hello, Diana," she said amiably once she could see the Oracle. "Are you well?"

"Very well, yes, though Apollo is trying to add some of his 'flair' to the cave. Personally I don't want any more naked statues of him around here," Diana laughed.

Annabeth smiled as she sat down on one of the couches. "Apollo hasn't changed in three centuries then."

"Obviously not," Diana said in amusement before leaning forward and her dark brown hair fell over her emerald green eyes. "So, Annabeth, you wish for a prophecy?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded.

"Then ask away."

"How do I free Percy from Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

Diana stiffened and green mist flowed from her mouth, circling her like snakes. The Oracle said:

"_Nine will enter the depths of the earth,_

_find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth._

_But despair when all seems lost,_

_for his exit will not be without cost._

_Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire,_

_will find help when all seems most dire."_

Diana slumped forward and Annabeth quickly caught her, leaning her up against the couch. Diana's eyes fluttered open and she gagged. "Argh, tastes like snakes." The Oracle looked at Annabeth's pale face and sighed, "What did I say?"

Annabeth repeated the prophecy for Diana, finishing with: "It doesn't sound good, but this is Tartarus we're talking about. It was never going to be easy."

Diana nodded and gave Annabeth a hug. "Find Percy, he's a hero and deserves to live like one." Diana had never met Percy, but Annabeth had told her enough stories about him for her to know he was a true hero and people like that only come around every few centuries.

"I will," Annabeth said determinedly and gingerly detached herself from Diana's embrace. "Thank you, Diana."

"No worries," Diana smiled.

Annabeth swiftly left the cave and soon found herself back with the immortal campers. They were all crowded around Daedalus' laptop. Chiron looked up when she entered the room and she saw slight shock on his expression. "You saw all this when you were in Tartarus?"

Annabeth nodded slightly as she sat down. "That's everything that could be used to find out where you are. Tartarus is like a massive body. The Doors are his heart and everything flows towards it."

Chiron looked at the screen of the laptop for a few more seconds. "I'll run this by Hades before you leave," he decided and left the laptop in front of him. "Now, let's hear the prophecy."

Annabeth took a breath to steady herself:

"_Nine will enter the depths of the earth,_

_find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth._

_But despair when all seems lost,_

_for his exit will not be without cost._

_Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire,_

_will find help when all seems most dire."_

"So we need nine people," Connor Stoll said to break the silence.

Annabeth nodded, "Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire. That's obviously me, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo. So we need four more." Leo had appeared on Festus several weeks after the war with Calypso hanging on behind him whilst the Camp had been burning his shroud, almost giving all of his friends a heart-attack.

"I'll go," Nico di Angelo said, "my dad is Hades. It may give us an advantage." No one bothered to argue with him.

"We'll come," Hazel announced and Frank Zhang nodded in agreement.

"One more than," Annabeth said as she looked around the group of campers. None of them met her gaze.

"All of you are a bunch of prissies," Clarisse La Rue growled, "I'll go with you to free the punk since everyone else is going to be cowards."

Annabeth nodded. "When do we leave Chiron?"

"Tomorrow the Doors will open," Chiron said, "the Capture the Flag game is later today and you will be able to play it in honour of the win against Gaea." He tapped the laptop in front of him, "I will send this to Hades via Hermes and hopefully Hades can add some more places to the map."

Annabeth nodded and turned to look at Leo. "Can you make some Greek fire grenades or something? Anything that can be used as an explosive or weapon we will need. Tartarus is the monsters' home turf, we can kill them, but they just reform amazingly quickly."

Leo grinned wickedly, "Those monsters won't know what hit 'em. I'll get the Hephaestus cabin started on it right away."

Annabeth looked around at the questers, thinking that this was her chance to get Seaweed Brain back – and it was a damn good one.

* * *

**possible next chapter - The Quest Begins**

**Please review, i'm not sure about this story or if anyone will even want me to continue...**

**EDIT: Due to the reaction (9 reviews in 14hours!) I will be writing another chapter... but this story isn't my priority at the moment so updates may be slow. **


	2. (2) Entering The Pit

**Reviews:**

**Eternal God of Fear: Damn, this is cool! Can't wait for more! / Thanks for being the first reviewer :)**

**AgitatedDog9288: CONTINUE MY FRIEND CONTINUE THE STORY! This story has me hyped for the next chapter! / Thank you my friend for your review**

**Commander McShizzle: Please continue, I really like this / lets hope you continue liking it...**

**Weeldx: continue. / thank you. I will/am**

**Stealthstar of Stealthclan: I like this... Please continue! / I will.**

**DemigodVenaurora: This story is AWESOME! The plot is very interesting and your writing skills are very good as well! I think You should definitely continue this story! And don't quit it! Oh and also, update soon! / thanks for your review... my writing skills aren't the best, but thanks. Is this soon enough for you?**

**candycrum: Love I update soon / Thanks**

**aero546: Continue! Plz? / I will**

**FallenOneAka X or Mr. X: how about tartarus and nyx adopt him and he become the heir to tartarus / My friend saw this review and immediately said "I don't think Nyx should be adopting anyone, she has sex with herself" But yeah, that could happen, but it also could not. You'll have to wait and see...**

**Awesome: It was really really good! You have to make this a book. I for one would buy it! / i don't think its that good... but thats nice to hear**

**Asa-kuuki: NIIIICE! I like you story so far. please write more! / Thanks for the review**

**Matt: I don't like it since Gaia couldn't have risen since BOTH Percy's and Annabeth's blood was used to fully awaken her. / this chapter explains that. Of course Percy's blood couldn't have been used, so another demigod's was.**

** BeautifulHalfBlood: This story is brilliant! It's an interesting twist and I hope to see you update soon. Are the couples staying cannon? (Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Nico and Thalia single?) / Most of them will stay the same... will be a significant (and surprising) difference with one couple.**

**Now... thirteen reviews. I'm in shock. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and i hope you guys didn't think the wait was too long **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Entering The Pit**

The result of the Capture the Flag game was expected - Artemis' Hunters won by a landslide. Annabeth was in her cabin telling the head counselor that she was going to go away for a while. The immortal campers weren't allowed to be head of the cabin, but were instead the advice for the counselor and campers. Annabeth was tempted to get out the chest under her bunk even though she knew that she was going to need sleep for the journey through Tartarus.

Annabeth sighed and gave in, taking out the chest again for the second time that day. Annabeth thought for a moment before picking up Percy's camp necklace and tying it around her neck – she would give it to him when she found him. Annabeth ran her hand over the picture of him, wondering whether he looked the same or any different. If he was still alive then he must be immortal somehow.

She was nervous of what state she would find Percy in. He had been in Tartarus for three whole centuries. Annabeth was terrified of what could have happened. Percy's only allies in the Pit were Damasen and Bob, but they had given their lives to help the two of them get out. Then Percy had to go and be the hero again and shoved her into the elevator whilst he held off the monster army.

Alena sighed. "Annabeth, you should get some sleep. You not getting any sleep isn't going to help when you're in Tartarus, is it?"

Annabeth glanced back at the picture before nodding. "Thanks, Alena."

Alena shrugged, "Don't worry, Annabeth, Percy will be fine. From what I've heard, not even Tartarus would be able to stop him." Annabeth nodded and climbed up to her bunk by the window as Alena called for lights out.

Annabeth was up and ready as the sun rose. She quickly threw everything she would need into a rucksack and sprinted to the Big House where she found Thalia, Jason and Piper waiting for her. "You guys ready?" Annabeth asked as soon as she entered the room.

Thalia grinned, "Lady Artemis gave me some new arrows to use on the monsters down there, along with an order to kill as many of them as possible."

"What do the arrows do?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't know," Thalia shrugged, "never used them before."

Annabeth," a voice behind her said and Annabeth quickly turned to see Chiron holding her laptop out to her, "Hades added everything of importance to the map that he knew about. You shouldn't get lost down there with all this."

Annabeth quickly thanked Chiron and opened up the laptop to study the map. She frowned, "What is this gap? One place is completely blank."

"Hades didn't know, he recommended you don't go there. Whatever is there is probably highly dangerous."

Annabeth nodded and carefully put the silver laptop into her bag. Behind her, the shadows converged and Nico stepped out of them. The son of Hades nodded to his quest mates before leaning against the wall to wait for the others to arrive.

"Annabeth, what's Tartarus like?" Piper asked curiously.

Annabeth swallowed nervously. "Dark, the ground is purple, and the temperature changes rapidly. Like San Francisco, actually."

Jason frowned slightly, "So won't we need coats or something?"

Annabeth shook her head, "That'll just slow us down. We need to be quick to outrun anything that'll be chasing us."

Nico nodded in agreement, "Tartarus is the Monsters' home ground. We will be invading them, not the other way around. We have less of a reason to be there than they do."

Thank you for the encouraging words, Mr. Optimism," Leo snorted as he dragged a bag into the Big House.

Nico shrugged, "I'm not deluding myself into thinking this will be easy."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Death Breath, lighten up. We're going to save Percy!"

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Okay, don't call me Death Breath, that's even worse than Zombie Boy."

"Will calls you Death Breath," Leo said pointedly.

"That's different," Nico retorted.

Leo grinned, "I still don't see why I can't call you Death Breath if Will gets to."

"Leo," Annabeth interrupted, "what did you make?"

"So festus that you asked that, Annabeth," Leo said as he stuck his hand into the bag.

"Leo," Annabeth said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said dismissively, "I know. Festus is the name of my dragon and I can't replace 'happy' with it. You've told me loads of times before." He took out a small hand grenade. "This bad boy is filled to the brim with Greek Fire for a lovely monster-killing explosion." He saw the looks Jason was giving Thalia and sighed, "No, Jason, it won't explode randomly… maybe." He cleared his throat and pulled another thing out of the bag. "This is a celestial bronze shrapnel grenade – sort of self-explanatory." He grabbed a few quiver of arrows, "These have seven types of arrows in. Hydra, heavy, explosive, sonic, barbed, fire, and net. I'll tell you what they all do later when Frank is here. I also made another electric spear for Clarisse, you know, because she tends to break them."

Annabeth laughed, "Give the Hephaestus Cabin my thanks when you say goodbye to them."

"I get a new electric spear?" Clarisse's excited voice came from the entrance of the room.

Leo nodded and pulled out a pencil. "I got the Hecate Cabin to enchant it," he explained, "press down on the rubber and it'll turn into a spear. To turn it back to a pencil you have to twist the point clockwise." He gave the weapon to Clarisse who immediately turned it into a spear. "The point is an alloy of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, extra strong and durable."

Clarisse mimed a few thrusts, "Oh, yeah. I can definitely work with this."

"Why's Clarisse got a new spear?" Frank asked as he entered with Hazel at his side. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Clarisse twisted the point of the spear and it shrank down into a pencil. "Jealous I have two spears and you only have one?"

Frank shook his head. "Definitely not. My spear was from Mars himself, whilst yours was made by a repair boy."

"Hey!" Leo shouted, "I'm not repair boy anymore."

Piper laughed, "Just because the Argo II has been made invulnerable doesn't mean you're no longer repair boy, FireHead."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Are you all ready?"

The immortal demigods immediately sobered up. Annabeth looked around at her immortal friends, noting their determined expressions, and she nodded. "We're ready."

Chiron nodded and Annabeth saw nervousness in his eyes. "Then come with me," he walked towards the door and the demigods quickly scrambled to follow him. "The Doors will open in a few minutes. Tartarus has agreed to open them for three days, no longer. The good thing about you all being immortal is that Tartarus can't use your blood to rise," he glanced meaningfully at Annabeth and Jason.

The son of Jupiter looked sheepish, "It wasn't my fault I had a nosebleed."

"I know," Chiron said, "but we don't need another Primordial rising to destroy or enslave the mortal race."

"Valid point," Annabeth nodded, "we'll be careful in case something happens. Anything else we should know?"

"We'll be setting up traps around the Doors to stop any monsters that come through. So if you can, try to give a signal before you come through."

"Won't that be hard to do?" Hazel asked, "It's not like we can just send something through the Doors."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Chiron said. "The Doors are by Zeus' Fist."

"How are we going to do this?" Jason asked suddenly, "I mean, Tartarus is the home of monsters. They know practically everything about the Pit. We only have a map. Is it really possible to find Percy?"

"Don't forget that Annabeth and I have been down there already," Nico reminded. "We know a lot too. We'll be fine, Jason. Don't worry about it."

"Unless we run into a Titan," Thalia said quietly. "Then we're in deep Minotaur dung."

"Not really," Clarisse argued, "we're the strongest demigods in centuries. If we can't get Prissy out then no one will be able to."

The demigods descended into silence as they followed Chiron. Leo was rummaging through his bag and muttering under his breath, making a last minute check. Annabeth had her laptop safely secured in her bag and her drakon bone sword at her waist.

They emerged into the clearing and immediately saw the Doors. They were chained to the ground, not unlike when Gaea had kept them open during the Second Giant War, and trenches were dug around them. The clearing was dark and cold in the shadows of Zeus' Fist and the Doors. There was already monster dust around the Doors and in the spiked pits.

As Annabeth watched a dracaenae slithered out of the Doors and immediately impaled itself on a celestial bronze spike. "Chiron, how exactly are we going to get through the Doors?"

The ground rumbled and a crack opened in the earth. Red mist floated out of the gap and Frank swallowed nervously, "'The past leads you to your future. Jump.' Uh, what? No way am I jumping into Tartarus."

Annabeth's mind raced, "Tartarus wants us to retrace where Percy and I went."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Good luck, children. Come back safely."

Leo grinned, "So, who's going first?"

"Jason, Frank, do you think you could carry us all?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe," Jason said after sharing a look with Frank. "We should be able to."

Frank's form changed until a Chinese dragon was in his place. Jason held hands with Piper and Leo as the other immortal demigods clambered onto Frank. Annabeth looked down at the centaur below them, "Thank you, Chiron."

"Be safe," Chiron called up, "think wisely."

Frank walked up to the edge of the fissure, and slid down after a few seconds of gathering his thoughts. Jason took a breath before jumping after him. The wind whistled past his ears as he fell and everything was eerily silent around him, at least until Piper squeezed his hand and suddenly he could hear everything again.

Jason lost track of time as they fell, though it seemed that they went faster than it should be possible to. He was pretty sure he left his stomach at the entrance and was suddenly happy that he'd decided to not have anything as a quick snack. Leo, however, threw up as they fell. It was amusing that they were falling faster than Leo's breakfast.

Around the immortal demigods the tunnel opened up into a cavern that could have fit the whole of Manhattan in. Red clouds hung above the purple ground like vaporised blood and screeches of monsters echoed around the Pit. Jason's eyes widened when he realised they were falling straight towards a river and he quickly gained control over the air to carefully lower himself and his two friends down beside Frank.

Annabeth looked around with a grim expression as Leo settled himself on the river bank. "Careful, Leo," Nico said. "The river bank is broken glass and that is the Cocytus."

Leo immediately shot away from the river. He looked at Annabeth like everyone else was doing. "What now?"

Annabeth swallowed nervously. "We need to find the Phlegethon."

Nico frowned slightly, "Why do we need to do that? We're half-immortal. The atmosphere of Tartarus doesn't affect us."

"Percy and I went there first, after landing in this river," Annabeth said carefully. "Tartarus has to have a reason for wanting us to retrace our steps."

"What if that reason's to kill us?" Thalia asked.

"Then we show him why not to mess with immortal demigods," Clarisse growled.

Annabeth studied the horizon until she saw the flicker of red against the dark ground. "Over there," she pointed, "down the cliff." The demigods looked at each other before following their quest leader as she strode off with confidence.

* * *

**Sorry for the smaller chapter... just sort of setting the scene a little bit more. Now the fun begins (already).**

**Until next time,**

**dragonswoe**


	3. (3) Into The Storm Front

**Shout out to my 31 favourites and 40 followers.**

**Reviews:**

**CoralCrystals: ****Why do I have the sudden feeling that Percy will be in the blank gap and will be like super powerful? I totally want that to happen.**

**I usually write pretty long reviews, but since you're replying to these I might as well just keep it short. **  
**This work, or what I've read so far of it, should definitely continue until the end. There is a good (I hope) plot line and the characters actually kind of fit. Instead of being completely OOC. Keep on writing!**

**CoralCrystals**  
**"I'm looking forward to another installment of your stories." / Firstly... well done! He is going to be in the blank gap... but not really right about the second one. Percy is in a bit of a dilema that you'll realise in a couple chapters. I figure everyone should actually know that i DO read reviews. I hope its a good plot line too. I'm trying to keep them IC because i've found it just makes it not really seem real.**

**PiKing314: Can't wait for the update / another? You're going to drive me insane from stress... I have got another story running.**

**AdmetoUltor14:Oh my god, i am so happy i spent five minutes searching the newest stories and found this. Loving it so far and i cant wait for the poosibilities where this story could go. Keep it up and updatee soon PLease / Thanks for the review... honestly thanks. I don't plan on ever taking this story down for even a minute at the moment. So you should be safe.**

**AgitatedDog9288: just keep it up and us reviewers will be happy! :) / I guessed that would be the case. Its like your all starving and my story is the food...**

**DemigodVenaurora: Yup, that's good enough! again, thanks for the awesome chappy! Can't wait till the next one! / The next one... hmmm. I give it a few days til completion. **

**DEVILLICIOUS666: Yes this a really good story, also will percy be more like a demon since he was in Tartarus and since he was in tartarus is Time different there. And please update faster it's really good, also will there be lemons in this / Percy is going to be harsher than usual, but not a demon. I wasn't planning on having time any different since it wasn't really different for Percy and Annabeth in HOO. I will update as soon as i have the chapters ready at the moment, so i can't actually physically update any faster. No definitely no lemons (i'm only fifteen. Nope. They're not gonna happen.), but there will be references to sex and likely some brief mentions.**

**aero546: That was pretty good, and considering that a part of the map is missing, I'm assuming that they would have to go there? / Thank you... and is it really that obvious? :)**

**Your only hope: Please update I want to see percy!**

**BAM WHAT! ZAIN that is how you do a review wait don't press the send button! Too late / ha. Percy will have his own chapter after a certain something happens... otherwise i'd ruin the story.**

**Seaweed Brain Herondales: Really good so far. I like the idea. Please update as soon as you can. / thanks. Next chapter will probably be up soon beacuse i'm in my hols. Have lots of time to write...**

**Thesyncgamer:** **This is awesome. It has a good plotline well developed characters. My one question is that why has 3 centuries passed? / I needed a significant time-skip. I could have chosen anything really, but it had to be a long time.**

**percabethfrever: mre chapters pleeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssseeeeeeee! / I get it. You want another chapter, like everyone else.**

* * *

**Okay so, if your the kind of person that likes listening to music whilst reading fanfictions, listen to 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day. It sort of fits the mood for this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and HOO.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Into the Storm Front**

Before Annabeth had gone far she abruptly stopped and looked back at the Cocytus with a thoughtful expression. Her eyes scanned the river, searching for a flash of bronze. "Hazel, is there something made of celestial bronze in the Cocytus?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow and studied the river, reaching out with her power over riches. "Yes, there is," she said in shock, "how?"

Annabeth smiled, "Can you get it out for me?"

Hazel nodded slightly and drew the piece of metal towards her through the river. Annabeth stuck her hand into the water and scrabbled around for several seconds until her hand closed around the hilt of a dagger. She quickly drew back with a gasp, her face pale as she looked at the dagger in her hand.

The blade was shiny as if it had just been polished, but the edge was now serrated like someone had hacked away at it. Thalia's eyes widened as she recognised the dagger. "That's… impossible. Your dagger has been lying in the Cocytus for three hundred years?"

"Apparently so," Annabeth murmured.

Nico frowned, "Annabeth, you stuck your hand into the river. What did it say?"

"He's gone," Annabeth recited, "they have him. Give in; daughter of Athena, Perseus Jackson is gone."

The demigods were silent, and Thalia shook her head. "No. KelpHead wouldn't give in; give him more faith, Bird Brain."

"Thalia's right," Nico said, "Percy has defeated Kronos before. Not even Tartarus will be able to make him give in."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Annabeth said as she studied the dagger that Luke had given her so long ago. "What if the Titans want revenge? He's been down here for three centuries – that's more than enough time for them."

"Well," Clarisse said, "if he's given in I'll happily help you to bring him back to his senses."

"She's right," Jason said, "we'll all help you. If Jackson's given in I'll happily help haul him out of this Pit kicking and screaming if I have to."

Annabeth laughed, "We should go. The longer we stay in one place the more likely it is that a monster will find us."

The demigods nodded in agreement as Nico scanned their surroundings for any monsters. Annabeth quickly strode off in the direction of the cliffs.

It hadn't taken Jason and Frank long to safely fly everyone down the cliff. As Annabeth walked she inspected the new look of her dagger. The middle of the blade was jet black and freezing to touch, and the hilt seemed moulded to her grip with intricate black swirls on the once simple leather-bound wooden hilt. Leo handed one of his home made quivers of arrows to Frank and another to Thalia as they walked to distract himself.

"So, hydra, heavy, explosive, sonic, barbed, fire, and net." He said with a wide grin, "Hydra arrows split up to form a ladder when they hit something. Heavy arrows are heavier than normal ones and can – hopefully – punch straight through the best armour. Explosive arrows are like Greek fire bombs, they release an explosion of Greek fire. Sonic arrows, well Apollo cabin has them back at camp. Barbed arrows catch on flesh as they are pulled out, effectively causing double damage. Fire arrows release a wave of fire upon contact, and net arrows make nets."

Frank's eyes were wide as he took his new quiver and slung it over his back, "You made all of these last night? You couldn't have gotten any sleep."

"Well, no," Leo muttered sheepishly, "but it was worth it."

Thalia laughed, "I think you've outdone yourself, Leo. These will be very helpful down here, I can feel it."

Leo shrugged, "Well, I didn't want any of us to die down here, so…"

"Leo," Jason said sternly, "what happened to Percy and Annabeth three centuries ago wasn't your fault, so stop beating yourself up about it."

"Jason's right, Leo," Annabeth called. "I don't blame you, and I know Percy won't."

Leo frowned, "Were you eavesdropping?"

Jason grinned, "Maybe."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, that was a private conversation, so-"

Annabeth suddenly head something scrapping across the ground, and held her hand up. The demigods immediately all stopped. Annabeth's eyes scanned the area around them and picked out a black shape against the rocks. Her wrist flicked forward as she threw her dagger, striking the monster in the chest.

The monster let out a shriek, but didn't disintegrate and writhed on the floor. Annabeth's eyes widened. "What?"

"Annabeth, your dagger is celestial bronze, right?" Nico asked as he didn't take his eyes off the dracaenae.

"Yes, at least it was."

Nico nodded and unsheathed his stygian iron sword to stab the dracaenae. He thoughtfully picked up Annabeth's dagger and brought it back to her. "Something happened to the dracaenae, even if your dagger didn't kill it. The snake was definitely in pain."

"Or misery," Clarisse suddenly said.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Of course," she murmured, "my dagger has been in the Cocytus so long that some of the river water has been absorbed into the blade."

Jason nodded, "It explains why the dracaenae was in pain, but didn't die from being hit by celestial bronze."

"Annabeth," Frank suddenly shouted, "we're at the Phlegethon."

Annabeth nodded slightly when she looked up to see the river of fire stretching across the landscape in front of them. She was tempted to try a drink to see if she would burn up or if it would heal her since she was now half-immortal. "Follow the river bank; I know when to turn away."

"Annabeth, can monsters smell us in Tartarus?" Piper asked carefully.

"I don't think so," Annabeth said, "but I'm not sure."

"What if they can?" Hazel asked, "We'll have hundreds of them charging at us."

"Tartarus has let us down here for a reason. He obviously doesn't want to kill us, I think he actually wants to help," Annabeth replied as she stayed away from the river bank of broken glass.

"And if he doesn't and just lured us down here to kill us?" Frank asked.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but the ground shook and a spire of purple rock jutted out of the ground in front of Frank, nearly impaling him. He cursed and jumped back. "Does that answer your question?" Annabeth asked in amusement.

Frank paled and nodded. "Yes. So, when we find Percy how are we going to get out?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know at the moment. Maybe we'll find something that'll help."

"Or maybe we'll have to run and hope for the best," Nico muttered.

"You're just full of optimism today, aren't you?" Leo asked.

"Trying to keep things real, then I won't be too surprised when this goes horribly wrong," Nico retorted.

Leo rolled his eyes, "We have a lot of gadgets specially created to kill monsters, and several centuries of experience."

"And?" Nico asked, "We get too comfortable then something bad will happen."

"Boys, stop it," Piper said firmly, "we can't argue down here. We have to work together."

"You're right, Piper," Nico said, "Tartarus plays with your mind. Sorry, Leo."

"Sorry, Death Breath."

"Leo!" Nico exclaimed, "That's not my name!"

"Sorry, Zombie Boy," Leo grinned.

Nico narrowed his eyes, but Jason quickly slid between them. "Stop it, seriously. What the Hades, guys?"

"Here," Annabeth said. She was studying the area around them with a calculating eye. A boulder lay on the ground in front of her and looked like any normal one to the other demigods, but Annabeth remembered hiding behind it as she and Percy eavesdropped on the _empousai_.

Annabeth scanned the landscape until she saw the ground drop away suddenly several miles away from them. "Over there," she pointed. "Keep following the Phlegethon; it meets the cliff where we have to climb down."

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked as she warily scanned their surroundings, her bow tightly clutched in her hands.

Annabeth frowned slightly and sat down with her back against eh boulder to open up her silver laptop. "Look," she said as she placed her finger over a point on the map, "we're here." She moved her finger to another point – the altar of Hermes. "This is where we went next. We have to go this route."

"The way you and Percy went?" Hazel asked as she followed the route in her mind.

Annabeth nodded and folded up the laptop. "Yes."

The immortal demigods quickly scrambled to their feet again to jog after Annabeth. They were careful to only make very little sound as they travelled, not exactly wanting to attract any attention from hostile beings in the area.

Time blurred as they slowly sped up, running across Tartarus after Annabeth. The smoke rising from the Phlegethon beside them covered the ground and the demigods in a thick black layer of soot and ash.

A howl echoed behind them, and Thalia glanced back to see a hellhound barrelling towards them. She shrugged her bow off her shoulder and quickly knocked an explosive arrow. Thalia waited for the right moment as the hound opened its mouth to howl again, and fired. The hellhound continued loping after the demigods for several seconds, and then it suddenly imploded.

Leo whooped, "That's what I'm talking about!" Monster dust settled on the ground and Annabeth frowned slightly.

"More monsters will start to come now," she warned. "The howl would've led some straight to us."

"We're nearly at the cliff," Jason said, "when we fly down we should be able to lose them."

Nico nodded grimly, "It should work, but _empousai_ can climb down like satyrs."

Annabeth glanced around them as howls struck up, sounding like they were in the middle of a pack of hellhounds. "Well, if we don't want to end up as dog food we'd better go."

Leo frowned slightly as he followed Annabeth, studying the Phlegethon thoughtfully. He had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would work. The river of fire was liquid fire, which shouldn't really be any different from real fire. If he could...

"Hey, Leo," Jason called and Leo looked away from the Phlegethon to see his friend gesturing for him to hold his hand, "you coming or not?"

Leo quickly grabbed Jason's hand and the son of Jupiter started a controlled descent down the cliff face. "So, Annabeth," Leo said casually, "where next?"

"Into the storm front," Annabeth replied.

"Uh, what storm… never mind," Leo cut himself off as he saw the red mist clouds condensing in front of them, creating an effective storm front. The darkness seemed heavier and thicker in the shadow of the mist, which didn't really help to calm his nerves.

Jason whistled as he landed on the ground, "That's one big storm."

"We don't have to go far into the storm," Annabeth reassured them, "just until we reach the Shrine of Hermes."

"A shrine of Hermes in Tartarus?" Clarisse suddenly asked.

"Yes. It fell from somewhere long ago, "Annabeth said as she remembered what Bob had told her, "maybe the mortal world, maybe Olympus. Monsters stay clear, though so we can rest there."

"How do you know that?" Frank asked.

"Bob told me," Annabeth said and received strange looks from her friends.

"Bob?" Thalia asked, sounding like she had something stuck in her throat.

"Who's Bob?" Hazel asked.

"Iapetus," Nico answered, "the Titan," he eyed Annabeth carefully. "I didn't know he helped you down here."

"He guided Percy and I across Tartarus," Annabeth said bluntly, "I think Tartarus would have killed him at the Doors. I don't even know."

"What's the chance of us finding Percy?" Piper suddenly asked, "The only thing we have is a map that isn't even finished. This is an impossible quest."

Annabeth frowned slightly, knowing that Piper had voiced all of their suspicions. Everything came crashing down on her at that point. The Cocytus had been right; there was no chance of her finding Percy. He probably wasn't even immortal and had died two centuries ago from old age if the monsters hadn't killed him first. _Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire. _If that line of the prophecy didn't mean that moment, Annabeth didn't know what it would be referring to. She opened her mouth to reply, when the temperature suddenly dropped to near freezing. Leo immediately lit his hand on fire to give them all some warmth. Annabeth's eyes darted around as she continued walking, the atmosphere becoming heavier, like something immensely powerful was around them.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked worriedly, "Did this happen when you were down here before?"

"No," Annabeth murmured, "something, or someone, is here." Her eyes focused on the top of the shrine of Hermes which was only just visible. "Stay here, I'm going to take a look."

"Annabeth," Thalia started.

"No," Annabeth said firmly, "I have my Yankees cap. I'll go invisible and check it out. Watch out for monsters."

Before any of them could argue with her, she had slipped away with her Yankees cap on, and started jogging in the direction of the shrine of Hermes a hundred yards away. A quietly as she could, Annabeth eased herself to the ground and peeked over the edge of the small drop.

What she saw in the shrine immediately made her gasp. Two immortals were glaring at each other in the centre, each of them standing one side of the altar like it was a barrier between them. Annabeth shifted closer as she realised that they were talking to each other, careful to give no sign of her being there to the two Titans.

* * *

**Next chapter an old friend of Annabeth's will be found. Are there any guesses?**

**Until next time, **

**dragonswoe **


	4. (4) When All Seems Most Dire

**Thanks to my 38 favourites and 60 followers!**

**Reviews:**

**Please Read my stuff: great / thank you. I aim to please.**

**aero546: Guesses? erm...maybe Damasen? Bob? Luke?( I honestly AM considering this...lol) Well, by "old friend" do you mean an ally (which im 60% sure) Or an enemy? (40% chance in my head) And when you said "If your the type of person who listens to music while reading fanfiction," well..yeah. i do that. but unless the song you mentioned is a soundtrack, i'm not listeing to it. Currently i'm listening to Waterflame - Final battle. (this just went to Waterflame - Love Shuttle) / One of your guesses was correct. Here's a cookie (::). And uh, friend and enemy. Luke... i may put him in the story later.**

**ronniefranco8: i love it... and im guessing dameson or small bob, or bob...? pls update tomorrow. Cuz i cant wait / 2/3 in your guesses, well done. Not tomorrow... but was this soon enough?**

**Cheetah2613: Nice / thanks.**

**DEVILLICIOUS666: Very good story can't wait for the next update I guess it's bob / Well done. **

**DemigodVenaurora: Hmmm... Maybe Bob? Anyways, thanks for the awesome chapter! Update soon / Again, well done, and thanks.**

**shadowkat83: Such a cliff hanger! I hope they run into Percy soon. This is such an interesting idea. Hope you continue it. Can't wait for the next chapter. / I love cliff hangers. So fun to read reviews about you guys complaining.**

**candycrum: Ugh cliffhanger update soon / Is that complaining? I think that counts.**

**AgitatedDog9288: we are all starving for the food that is your next chapter it is our only food! good chapter keep it up! / You'll have to be starving for a few more days until the next one, i'm afraid. Sorry. :)**

**AdmetoUltor14: Oh the cliff hangers, is this how my followers feel reading my story haha. Great chapter and i can't wait for what happens next. Update soon! / Probably is how they feel. Though its fun being the writer and knowing whats going to happen instead of having to wait for once. Thanks, i think its safe to say you'll be surprised by this chapter.**

**BeautifulHalfBlood: Can I guess Percy? I'm really hoping it's Percy. I really love this story! A lot of stories where Percy is stuck on Tarter Sauce (as my sister calls it ), all the characters are so OOC. You've done a fantastic job of keeping them all in character and I await the next chapter eagerly. / Unfortunately, no its not Percy. Thanks, i do try :p. I know, i have stories where the characters aren't IC, it doesn't feel real. Thanks.**

**Guest: you should make Percy champion of perses titan of destruction as he is known as the champion of the arena and it would suit Percy as when he is on the battlefield he is described as destruction and percy is also close to sytx who is perses wife / As you'll see in this chapter, that isn't really possible for Percy... sorry. Or maybe i can add it in somewhere...**

**Guest: I'm going to take a guess and say Bob / A guess, huh? Well done, guest.**

**Cool person: O my gods you are an amazing writer!the plot is vet y interesting and i love the cliff hangers... Suspense keep updating ur awesome / Thank you, cool person. (I love cliff hangers too, everyone's complaints are fun to read ;).)**

**Matt: Bob, Luke, or Dam(short for the giant who helped the two.). / 1/3. Good guess.**

**Widsith18: UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE UUUUPPPPPPDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE / Your review reminded me to update... thanks.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and/or HOO.**

**I think its safe to say all of you will be surprised by this chapter... where's Percy, you ask?..**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - When All Seems Most Dire**

Annabeth immediately recognised the Titan facing her. He looked different and had found himself a set of silver armour, but it was definitely Iapetus. The Titan of the Underworld had his hands clenched around the shaft of his spear and seemed to be struggling to control his anger. The other Titan Annabeth didn't recognise at all, he was facing away from her, yet she could tell how relaxed he was.

The air was tense like they were in the middle of an argument, and the heavy feeling was definitely emanating from them. "I'm not Iapetus," Iapetus growled once he was slightly more controlled. "My name's Bob."

"Well then, _Bob_," the other Titan said mockingly, "what do you say? The gods will be brought down, with or without your help. Your help will only speed up the process once we march to war."

Bob ground the butt of his spear into the floor. "I have given you your answer already. Stop asking for a different one."

The Titan cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure? I don't want you to make the wrong decision, my friend."

"I'm not making the wrong decision. You are," Bob snarled.

An audible sigh echoed around. "Your choices are becoming rather one sided. I would hope you aren't becoming like _them_."

"It's better than being like you," Bob said bluntly, "keeping a certain demigod under watch in your-"

"Oh, Iapetus," the Titan said in fake sympathy, "are you still going on about Perseus? It's been two hundred and eighty seven years. Let it go."

"Let it go?" Bob growled, his silver eyes suddenly becoming filled with hate and anger directed straight at his fellow Titan. "You keep him for your own twisted idea of fun. To do what you please with him. What you're doing to him isn't showing your good virtue. You're only proving that you're a sadistic monster who deserves to stay down here for eternity."

The Titan seemed completely unfazed by the jibe, and only laughed. "The gods don't seem to care, so why should you? I have full right to-"

"Torture him?" Bod asked furiously, "No one has the right to do that."

"Ah, but I do," the Titan said coldly, "until he breaks. He's only making it harder on himself by refusing. When I see the sarcastic comments gone and his eyes dull, I'll be sure to tell you. Maybe you can visit him."

"Sick bastard," Bob growled.

In a flash the Titan had grabbed the front of Iapetus' armour and pulled him closer, over the altar. "You'll see things our way again," he promised. "Just you wait. When you do, I'll be awaiting your visit. Having you torture the son of Poseidon will break him. He does still believe you're going to come and save him. How do you think he'll feel when you do the complete opposite?"

Iapetus forced the other Titan to release him and glared furiously. "I'm not going to help you. Take your requests to someone who's willing to die for stupid wars."

The Titan chuckled, and Annabeth's blood ran cold. "You'll come back. They always do. When you do, I'll be waiting for your apology. This is strike two. Strike three will cost you your life, my friend."

"I'm not your friend," Bob said, "now leave. I have no more reason to speak with you."

"You can't tell me what to do," the other Titan growled.

"I can, for I have no affiliation with you. Now leave, before I decide to remind you why my name means the Piercer."

The other Titan inclined his head slightly. "Very well. Good night, my friend."

Bob didn't relax until his fellow Titan had exited from the shrine. Annabeth let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and carefully eased herself back to her feet to turn and watch his disappearing back. Then she noticed where he was heading. If he continued straight ahead, he would walk straight into her friends.

Annabeth launched herself to her feet and sprinted, not caring if she made noise. The Titan's head snapped over to scan his surroundings, and she pointedly looked straight ahead, not wanting to see his face and confirm her suspicions.

Annabeth burst into the area that the demigods were occupying as she took off her cap, her face desperate. "Hide, now!" She hissed as loudly as she dared.

"Annabeth," Thalia said, "what happened?"

"No time," Annabeth panted, "he's coming. We have to hide."

Frank turned into a Roman eagle and picked up Hazel and Clarisse, taking them up in the air. Jason grabbed Piper and Leo and did the same. Thalia darted under a boulder, Nico melted into the shadows, and Annabeth put her cap back on, slipping into a shadow.

From the opposite direction that Annabeth had ran from, another Titan appeared. His armour spluttered with flames that lit up his surroundings, the golden metal almost blinding to look at. Then, from where Annabeth had come from, the Titan that had been talking with Iapetus strode into the area that the demigods had been waiting, and Annabeth saw him clearly.

Curly, onyx black hair that instantly reminded her of the Big Three framed his face. A strong jawline that Annabeth had noticed all Titans had enhanced his cold smile. Annabeth had heard that when he smiled, you could never tell if he was about to punch you or tell a joke. He held himself like he was the ruler of the entire cosmos and every other being was below him. His armour was a sharp gold with black trim and his helmet was tucked under one arm. His left arm was covered by a vambrace, but his right arm was bare except for a gauntlet. His muscled breastplate alone must have cost at least five hundred thousand drachma. Not only because of what is looked like, but also because of whose it was. His eyes were the same ones that had haunted Annabeth's nightmares for centuries, and still sometimes did; they were a sharp, cruel gold.

Annabeth sucked in a breath, now aware that they were in a lot of danger. Olympus had to be warned.

"Lord Kronos," Hyperion acknowledged. "How did your conversation with our stubborn brother go?"

"Not too well," Kronos admitted as he fell into step with his elder brother, "he seems dead set on not helping us raze Olympus to the ground."

"Understandable," Hyperion nodded.

"Are you implying you don't want to help, brother?" Kronos asked coldly.

Hyperion's eyes widened. "No, my Lord," he said hurriedly, "I was just saying that Iapetus has always been the more relaxed Titan out of all of us. He never seems to want to engage in any war."

"True, he's a coward," Kronos murmured, "though his help will be irrefutable."

Hyperion nodded slightly, "How long will you give him?"

Kronos tilted his head up slightly to study the red mist above them. "A mortal week. That is all he gets. After that… well, it depends on his decisions. Now," he looked back at Hyperion, "what news have you brought me?"

"You need to finish up with Jackson quickly," Hyperion said carefully, "you're running out of time."

"I have all the time I possibly need," Kronos growled.

"No, brother," Hyperion murmured, "you do not understand. The gods have sent a quest group down here-"

"Led by Chase?" Kronos' voice was cold and unwavering.

"Yes, My Lord. Nine of them are down here to search for the sea spawn. The half-immortal demigods: Annabeth, the children of Zeus, di Angelo and Levesque, Leo, the two spawns of War, and the child of Aphrodite."

"How long have they been in the Pit for?" Kronos demanded, "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Several hours, a mortal day, Lord Kronos," Hyperion replied immediately. "I thought that since we were originally planning on meeting now I could tell you now and that there was no point in telling you sooner."

Kronos clenched his jaw. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, Lord Kronos, the prophecy: _Nine will enter the depths of the earth,_

_find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth._

_But despair when all seems lost,_

_for his exit will not be without cost._

_Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire,_

_will find help when all seems most dire."_

"Help when all seems most dire?" Kronos asked in slight irritation, "Tell me, brother. Who down here would want to help them?"

"Iapetus," Hyperion rumbled. "Shall we go back to pay him another visit, Lord Kronos?"

"No," Kronos said, "let them come to me."

"My Lord?"

"It's been a long time since I have had any mortal company," Kronos said as he cracked his knuckles. "Perhaps when I slit their throats in front of Jackson he'll finally crack. If you come across them, leave them. Spread the word, they are to be allowed through to me and my rather… puny grandson."

"Yes, Lord Kronos," Hyperion bowed his head and hesitated for a moment, "and you, brother? What will you do?"

Kronos chuckled, "I believe it's time I pay my grandson another visit. With this new information I can play with his mind, we may break him yet."

"I'd hope so," Hyperion rumbled as he started changing direction, "it's been two hundred and eighty seven years."

Kronos chuckled, "Next time we meet, brother, shall be when the army is ready to move out. Oh, and if you see Oceanus around here, tell him I am in need of his assistance with the son of Poseidon."

"Going to drown him again?" Hyperion asked in amusement.

"Of course," Kronos scoffed, "what else would I be doing?"

Hyperion laughed, "Good luck with the kid, brother. Remember, there is no problem with cutting out his tongue."

"Ah, but I like it when he screams. Now, go. Leave me be."

"As you wish, my Lord," Hyperion bowed before striding off further into the darkness.

Kronos sighed as he continued in the direction he was originally heading, walking within five feet of Annabeth who was tempted to hack away at him with her dagger, but knew it wouldn't end well for her. Then his golden eyes flickered down, to look straight at her, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand, but Kronos just continued on walking as if she wasn't there.

He stopped just before turning a corner, and said over his shoulder, "Shall we play chess, demigods? I've always loved chess."

Thalia moved quickly, scrambling out from under her rock and knocking an arrow to train it on the back of his neck. "You bastard," she growled. "You're a sick psychopath."

He chuckled and turned around to study her as the other demigods emerged from their various hiding places. "What a surprise. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Girlfriend of Luke Castellan… or did that not happen?"

Thalia's hand tightened around her bow. "Where's Percy?"

"If I told you that I'd ruin my fun," Kronos said, "Iapetus knows. Ask him."

"Why're you telling us that?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"I have to give you some advantage, otherwise this is boring for me," the Titan King said with a savage smile.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he released a bolt of electricity from his chest. It harmlessly hit Kronos and circuited around the Titan's body, causing no harm at all. Jason's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Father of Zeus," Kronos said with a slightly smug grin, "he had to get his abilities from someone."

Annabeth swallowed nervously as his sharp golden eyes scanned her over. "Give Percy back," she demanded.

Kronos shook his head in fake sadness. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Annabeth. You see, this is a game for me. I've made my move, you've finally decided to come down here, and now my second move has been made."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. "I hope you're used to losing."

Kronos chuckled, "I never lose. I never have, and never will." He turned around and started striding away, "I must be on my way, demigods. I intend to break Jackson soon."

Thalia immediately released her arrow, and in mid-air the point split down the middle, forming a net. Annabeth thought it was going to hit Kronos at first, but there was a flash of gold and the net was cut straight down the middle to fall to either side of the Titan Lord. Kronos' scythe was in his hand, the blade gleaming as he turned around.

"You are more foolish than I remember, Grace," Kronos snarled. "Surely you know that won't stop me. I am the Titan King; you are a little mortal that is risking everything for an already dead friend. You want Jackson? Then you'll have to come and get him. I'll be waiting." The air grew uncomfortably hot and he started to glow.

"Shut your eyes!" Annabeth shouted; since they were half-immortal they could look upon a true form, but not for long, and Annabeth knew that even looking at Kronos for a split second would cause them to spontaneously combust.

Annabeth's head started to throb from the heat, but with the sound of an explosion it was soon over and she opened her eyes to see the Titan King had levelled the entire area. The ground was smoking and burnt where he had been standing. Annabeth looked down to see wisps of smoke curling up from her arms, and she realised with slight giddiness that the hair on her skin was completely burnt off.

"Well," Thalia said, "he was in a bad mood."

Annabeth shot her a look as she sat down and put her head between her hands. "This is terrible," she murmured, "Kronos is alive. _Alive._ How did that happen? The gods said that his essence was scattered too much for him to be able to reform a consciousness again."

"I don't get what's so bad about this," Leo said carefully.

Annabeth's head shot up to look at him. "_Kronos has Percy._ Didn't you realise that? Kronos has had him for _two hundred and eighty seven years._"

"Oh," Leo muttered, "well. Now I see why it's so bad."

"The gods need to know," Jason said, "they need to know he's alive. The Titans are obviously attempting to start another war."

"Things definitely seem dire," Hazel murmured, "where's our help?"

"Bob," Annabeth said and shot to her feet, "follow me. I know where our help's waiting for us." The demigods all quickly scrambled to their feet after Annabeth as she sprinted in the direction of the shrine.

* * *

**I feel evil. Percy will be making an appearance next chapter, but be warned... there will be blood (or ichor). Next chapter then, we visit Percy and the demigods get the help they need from a certain silver-haired Titan.**


	5. (5) Replacement

**Thanks to my 50 favourites and 78 followers**

**m . sobeee : Good story, keep it up! / Thanks.**

**DemigodVenaurora: Noooo! My poor Percy! But great chapter! Can't wait for the next one, update soon! / I feel sorry for Percy with what happens in this chapter...**

**aero546: ... Poor Percy. I really like the way you set up this chapter. That last sentence is making me really excited for the next few chapters. Thx for the cookie! I really enjoyed it! Here's your own cookie! (::) / Thanks, and i hope you are excited... because i'm not planning on them spending more than 10 chaps in Tartarus... so that means that the inevitable fight between Kronos and the demigods won't take too long for me to spit out. A very nice cookie, thank you.**

**Guest: I'm guessing it's Bob because of the two titans talking and he's Annabeth's old friend. This story is amazing. Wonder what'll happen if they run into Nyx/Night a second time. / Yup, its Bob/Iapetus... thanks. I guess you'll have to wait and see with the Nyx thing...**

**Guest (chap 1): On a happier yet sadder note? That's kinda contradictory. But this is still good! / Yeh, well... nah, i haven't got an excuse for that. Just that its both good and bad. And thanks.**

**Guest: Great story nice chapter / Thanks, I try.**

**Guest : * starts clapping while grinning* good show. / ... thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and/or HOO**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Replacement**

"Bob!" Annabeth shouted as she skidded to a stop in the shrine of Hermes.

The Titan was leaning against the wall and obviously waiting for them. He looked up as she ran into the small bowl shaped indent and threw herself at him. "Bob, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, I chose to do what I did. Don't think any differently, I wanted to sacrifice myself so you could get out," Bob said as he caught Annabeth.

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. "I'm still sorry."

"Annabeth!" Jason exclaimed as he jumped into the shrine. "Who's that?"

"Iapetus, or Bob," Annabeth smiled, "Depends on what you want to call him."

"He's going to help us?" Frank asked warily.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "Without him, Percy and I would have died within hours down here."

"Sorry," Frank apologised, "but he's a Titan. It's natural to think badly of them."

Iapetus placed Annabeth on the ground and studied the nine demigods in front of him. His silver eyes flared and he frowned slightly, "You encountered my youngest brother?"

"Kronos?" Thalia asked, "Yeah. We encountered him. He's a right bastard."

"Unfortunately," Iapetus agreed, "I would assume that all of you are here to free the son of Poseidon? Kronos offered to play a game of chess which he never loses, and you need my help."

"Yes," Annabeth said, "the prophecy we had said we would find help when all seems most dire. That's definitely now. Do you know where Percy is?"

Bob frowned slightly, "Knowledge isn't always good for you-"

"This knowledge is," Nico growled.

"No, it isn't. You want to know why?" Bob challenged, "It's because your demigod friend is in a fortress that we Titans built down here as a replacement for Othrys. He's being held in Kronos' personal cells." He hesitated before sighing, "You have a map, I'd assume?"

Annabeth nodded and opened up her laptop, quickly showing the Titan the screen. "You know exactly where he is?"

Bob touched the laptop, his eyes scanning the map with a critical eye. He snorted, "You're not going to find him," he decided.

"What?" Annabeth asked, "But you said you'd show us."

Bob chuckled, "Without me you have no chance, which is why I'm going to accompany you." He turned the laptop around so Annabeth could see it, and her jaw dropped.

The whole of the map was now filled in, and the once blank space was covered in silver lines. Annabeth immediately realised the strategic placing of the area. Nearly the whole place looked like a fortress. "What is that?"

Bob frowned slightly over the laptop at her. "The place that we Titans took for ourselves as a replacement for the original Black Fortress, and that is where your boyfriend is."

"So we have to infiltrate it, grab Percy, and run without any of the Titans noticing?" Jason asked with slight fear in his voice, "But Kronos-"

"Will now be expecting you," Bob nodded in agreement, "and since your sister here just tried to kill him, that meeting won't go well."

Nico looked over Annabeth's shoulder to peer at the map. "But you know how to get in, don't you? You've been down here for a long time; you must've been down here whilst it was being made."

Iapetus' eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground. "Yes, I was there whilst it was being made. The structure is only cells, we Titans just roam around the Pit most of the time. Kronos has taken up an almost permanent residence there the past two centuries. He will be monitoring Perseus at every single moment."

"So how are we going to get him out?" Piper asked.

Bob tapped the ground for several moments. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He rose to his feet, and looked around the edge of the indent they were in. He let out a sharp whistle and there was a flash of orange as a small calico kitten bounded into the shrine.

Annabeth laughed, "You kept him?"

"Small Bob is Bob's friend," Bob said with a soft smile, "friends stay together down here." He crouched down and whispered something in the kitten's ear. As Bob straightened up, the calico cat bounded up the steep sides of the shrine and shot off into the darkness.

"Where did you send him?" Hazel asked.

"To get some help," Bob said cryptically.

"Okay," Clarisse said, "shouldn't we get moving? We've found our help who happens to be a Titan. Next stop is grabbing Prissy, avoiding Kronos, and getting out of here."

"That's three steps," Leo pointed out.

Clarisse shot him a glare. "I don't really care how many steps I just said. We need to get moving."

Annabeth nodded slightly, "Everyone up. We can't waste time down here. Who knows how long it's been in the mortal world?"

"Great," Nico muttered, "even more running around this monster infested hellhole."

"Nico," Annabeth sighed, "please can you at least try to be a little more positive?"

"Sorry, Annabeth," Nico apologised as he stood up.

Bob was already waiting for them outside of the shrine, and the demigods quickly clambered up to him. He didn't give them any time to recover from the steep climb before striding off in the same direction that Kronos had disappeared in.

* * *

"My Lord," Koios said as he stepped to the side, lowering his head to face the ground.

Kronos strode past him without a glance and kicked away the dracaenae that had slithered by in front of him. The other monsters were seemingly smart enough to scatter away from the Titan King. Two _empousai _stood guard at every single door in the entire compound and hellhounds patrolled the perimeter. The dracaenae were there for extra assurance that the occupants wouldn't be able to escape.

Behind Kronos several monsters followed him in an attempt to watch what he was going to do, but none ever did manage to see. Kronos took a sharp left turn and swiftly opened a double door, making the guards jump several feet into the air as it slammed shut behind him. Kronos rolled his shoulders as he strolled through the first level of cells like he was on an evening walk. The beings all cowered away from him, pressing themselves against the wall furthest away from the Titan King.

All of the beings there had personally offended one of the Titans and as a result had been shoved into one of the cells and left to rot. Many of the Titans took the time to visit the cells if they needed a way to release their anger. All but one being was available for them to use. Perseus Jackson, the only one off limits to them, and Kronos' personal anger release.

Kronos descended a flight of stairs and the _empousai _guards immediately openedthe doors for him. The second levels of cells were holding beings that had insulted or attacked a Titan, which was why the son of Poseidon was there. Kronos strolled straight to the end of the corridor, several hundred yards away. Every cell was four yards by four yards, but Perseus' was a lot larger than the others due to what had been happening in there.

When Kronos reached the last cell which was right at the end, he leaned against the wall and studied the immortal inside with a satisfied look. His grandson was curled up in the corner, chains tying his arms and legs to the wall, but still giving him enough room to move around. The son of Poseidon had no shirt or pants and scars littered his back. Golden ichor covered his body and cuts were scattered across him, still visible from Kronos' most recent treatment.

Slowly, Percy uncurled so that he was glaring at the Titan King. He was apparently still going to keep up the façade of being perfectly fine, and Kronos need to crush it before his demigod friends arrived. "What're you here for?" Percy demanded, "You weren't gone for long."

"Hoping you could have a rest before I start again?" Kronos asked in amusement. "Your luck hasn't gotten any better recently has it?"

Percy shifted so he was sitting up and warily watching the Titan King. "Hoping you would die," he said wistfully, "that would be so nice."

Kronos chuckled as Percy's face fell and his eyes dulled slightly. He was so close. He snapped his fingers and summoned a key to his hand, unlocking the cell door and slipping inside. "I bet you'd like that, but unfortunately that won't be happening for a long time. I need to have my revenge on Olympus first. Maybe you'll get lucky sometime after that, but by then there will be nowhere for you to go."

Percy clenched his jaw and stared at the ground. "So why're you back so early?"

Kronos smiled crookedly, "I now have a time limit to break you. I have to make sure you're in your best possible condition for your guests."

Percy sucked in a sharp breath and shook slightly. Kronos chuckled and snapped his fingers. The chains tying Percy to the walls moved until he was spread-eagled in the air. Kronos stalked towards him, enjoying the brief look of fear that crossed the son of Poseidon's face. "Where shall I start?" Kronos mused to himself as he circled his grandson, summoning a dagger to himself as he did so.

Percy dry swallowed as he hung suspended in mid-air. "It doesn't really matter, does it? It's still going to hurt."

Kronos chuckled and trailed the dagger across the immortal demigod's back, noting his flinch as the cold metal touched him. "Oh, this is only the opening. I have Oceanus coming to help me soon."

Percy groaned, his head falling down to rest on his chest. Kronos smiled coldly, "I like your attitude, sea spawn," he hummed as he twirled the dagger around his wrist.

Percy fisted his hands as he felt the dagger dig into the skin on his back, but then it suddenly stopped. Kronos tapped the flat of the blade thoughtfully against Percy's back. "You know what I haven't done yet?" He asked Percy, "Marked you as my property."

He moved around Percy so he was facing him, his golden eyes scanning his body. Percy's eyes widened. "No, you can't-"

"Can't what?" Kronos growled, "And how are you going to stop me?" He grabbed Percy's right wrist and brought the dagger up to the inside of his forearm. Percy attempted to pull his arm away, but the Titan King's grip was like steel. Percy whimpered as Kronos dug the tip of the dagger into his skin and golden ichor seeped out onto the floor. A wave of pain raked through the entire right side of Percy's body and he stopped trying to get out of Kronos' grip. Percy hung limply as Kronos carved letters into his forearm.

After what seemed like hours, Kronos stopped. He let go of Percy's wrist and stepped back to admire his handiwork. Percy's eyes started closing, but he quickly forced them open again and looked at what Kronos had done.

_Lord Kronos_

The two words were engraved in his skin to the bone and golden ichor welled out like tears. Percy swallowed past the lump in his throat as a horrible weight settled in his stomach and seemed to force down his shoulders like he was holding the sky again.

Kronos felt satisfaction as he looked at Percy. The son of Poseidon was on the edge of the cliff, one shove and he would fall and break. The cell door opened and Percy's eyes flickered to see who it was, but when the smell of sea water wafted over to him he immediately knew.

"Oceanus," Kronos greeted without turning around.

"My Lord," Oceanus bowed.

"The Tank?" Kronos asked, his attention still on Percy.

Oceanus waved his hand, summoning a large fish tank into the cell as Kronos placed a hand on Percy's shackled wrists, unlocking the cuffs to make the son of Poseidon fall down. Oceanus' eyes flickered over to the son of his rival before he flicked his wrist, summoning water into the tank.

Percy shivered as he lay in his own recently spilt ichor, his forearm and head throbbing as he bled. Kronos chuckled and grabbed the back of his neck, dragging him over to the fish tank. The Titan King grasped Percy's wrist and forced his right hand into the water, watching intently as the liquid flowed up his fingers to his forearm. Percy attempted to pull away, but when Kronos' grip tightened so he was almost crushing Percy's wrist, the son of Poseidon quickly stopped and went completely limp as the liquid healed his forearm. A glistening white scar was left behind and all ten letters were clearly visible.

Kronos allowed Percy to feel the healing powers of the water for several more second before nodding to Oceanus. Immediately the salt water began to make Percy's injuries sting and throb. Then Kronos wrapped his hand around Percy's neck and easily forced his head under the water. Percy held his breath for as long as possible as the water raced around his skin, getting in his hundreds of cuts and making his whole body sting from the saltiness of the fluid. Percy knew that Kronos had only let him feel the healing effects of the water for several seconds to taunt him, as if he was saying: _You could feel this if you wanted, all you have to do is give in._ Percy wanted to give in, to end his torture as his lungs filled up with water, and still Kronos kept his head under.

Kronos studied Percy as he panicked and braced his hands against the edge of the fish tank, his legs futilely kicking at the black glass side. Bubbles of air raced up as they escaped Percy's open mouth and Kronos waited until his grandson's movements weakened dramatically before pulling him out. Percy sucked in the stale air as Kronos dropped him onto the floor with a quiet sound of disappointment. The Titan Lord crouched down beside the immortal demigod, grabbing his chin and forcing Percy to look at him. Kronos sighed and let go of him as he saw Percy's hate-filled eyes directed at him.

Oceanus frowned slightly, "He's not going to break before his friends get here, and you've run out of time."

Kronos' head snapped up to glare at his brother, but the damage was done. Percy sucked in a breath, "My friends?" He asked hopefully, "They're coming?"

Kronos slowly turned to face Oceanus who paled at Kronos furious expression. "Leave," the Titan King ordered, "now. I don't want to see your face around here until the demigods arrive."

Oceanus quickly scrambled out of the cell, disappearing into water vapour as he fled from his King with his tail between his legs. Kronos growled under his breath as he turned back to face Percy. His grandson's eyes were watching his every move. "Unfortunately for you, grandson, they're only coming so their throats can be slit in front of you. You _will_ break for me."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Go to Chaos," he hissed.

Kronos smiled coldly and summoned his dagger to him again, "I have a better idea," he said as he raised the cursed blade.

Percy's complexion paled and he scrambled to his feet, quickly backing away from the Titan Lord as he stalked towards him. Kronos cocked his head to the side, "You're not scared of me, are you?" He asked in mocking amusement. "Come on, Jackson. Show me you're not scared."

Percy clenched his jaw and fisted his hands at his side, but he continued backing away until he felt the cold wall of his cell press against his bare back. Kronos chuckled as he inspected his personal demigod. Percy's momentary burst of confidence had disappeared and his eyes were averted to the ground. Kronos lunged forward, slashing the dagger across the son of Poseidon's chest. Percy whimpered and tried to melt backwards into the wall, hoping he could step through it and get away. Nothing happened; he was stupid for even trying. No one was going to get him out, and he was going to stay there forever, Kronos thought he was far too important to lose.

Then Kronos stepped forward, swinging his fist with the force of a sledgehammer, and Percy felt at least two of his ribs break. He doubled over, coughing up ichor, and Kronos slammed his elbow down onto Percy's back. The immortal collapsed onto the floor of his cell, and Kronos kept him down with an armoured boot pressing on his back.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were a strong demigod," Kronos scoffed, "how wrong it was to think so. You're nothing, there's no possibility of Tartarus ever…" He chuckled, "No. No chance."

Percy dry swallowed as he felt the Titan Lord's hot breath on the back of his neck. "Nothing," Kronos murmured, "you can't even defend yourself any more. No one will want anything to do with you if you ever get back to the surface world. Give in, Percy; I can make your life so much easier."

Percy shook his head as much as he could with it pressed into the ground. "No, never. The sea doesn't like to be restrained."

Kronos chuckled, "So be it, grandson."

Percy felt a shiver run down his body, and that was his only warning before Kronos plunged his dagger into the small of his back. Kronos had quickly found out that since Percy had managed to get rid of the Achilles' Curse, a curse that was never able to be taken away before, the small of his back remained his weak point. Percy screamed and writhed on the floor, desperately reaching for the dagger stabbed into his back up to the hilt, as tears fell from his eyes and Kronos' cold laughter echoed around.

* * *

**How was that? Please tell me in your reviews what i can improve and what you want to see... i'll try to accommodate what everyone wants.**

**In chapter two i answered this review by BeautifulHalfBlood: T****his story is brilliant! It's an interesting twist and I hope to see you update soon. Are the couples staying cannon? (Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Nico and Thalia single?) / Most of them will stay the same... will be a significant (and surprising) difference with one couple.**

**So see if you can guess which couple the difference will be with, and what will happen.**


	6. (6) Expect the Unexpected

**Shuuwai: No idea what I'd want to see but goodness... / Is that a that-was-so-amazing goodness, or a why-the-Hades-was-there-so-much-ichor goodness?**

**candycrum: Love it update soon I'm eager / How soon is soon, exactly?**

**aero546: Wow. That was a good chapter, but well, poor Percy. Thankfully, happy music exists! Thats why I wasn't too heavily affected by this chapter. (Some stories almost made me cry. lol) But that's what happy music is for! / Did mine almost make you cry? If it did then i consider my job done :p**

**solareclipse11: I feel so bad for Percy. Great chapter! I'm so excited to see what'll happen later on. Dragonswoe, you are one of favourite authors. I love your stories, they all have a great plot and the characters aren't OOC. Keep on writing these amazing stories / I feel sorry for Percy too... and gods, its so good to hear that thanks. *attempts to stop blush***

**captianmizuki108: It's just so good. Oh my gods I can't wait for you to update again! You have a great talent gods! I love this story so far it's so great! / Thanks... honestly all this saying i'm a really good writer (which i'm not) is making me embarrassed.**

**artemis657: This good and not like to many other stories so you should update soon / Should I? I do actually need time to write the chapter... otherwise there is nothing to update with.**

**ZoeisZbest: Splendid. / Thanks.**

**Unic0rnbubble: This story is amazing I really want to know what happens next please update / * scroll down for update***

**bangimademigod: you leave me with cliffhangers for this i hate you but i love this story update now / haha... i love cliffhangers.**

**bangimademigod: make it more ciolent i want to see him broken and vrought to his knees as they torture the others in front of him. hmmm...shall we start with the diangelo boy? or better yet the wisdom spawn yes that would be amusing destroy him piece by piece until nothing is left to his mind then have the titans be destroyed and have him be taken back to camp in time for the titan war 3 to start and him be tortured agaib only more grusomly thab he is now yes that would be fun would it not / ... you have a gruesome mind my friend... and secondly how the heck did you hack into my computer and find the plot (sort of).**

**Percy: Girl I did not stay behind in tarturaus, but this story is AWSOME! More I need more! Please you have to feed me with these great chapters of yours. / Firstly, my story, Percy. So back off, i can make you be tortured a lot worse than you were in last chapter. Secondly, what is with my readers and thinking my story is food?**

**GuardianWolfman: Awesome story can't wait to read more. Will the Arai be involved? I think some of the curses the immortal demigods have accumulated would be quite interesting writing material. / The Arai probably will be involved, yes... and i think you're right...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and/or HOO**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Expect the Unexpected**

"Don't we need a plan?" Frank asked nervously.

"We have one already," Clarisse replied.

"We do?" Leo asked in confusion, "What is it?"

"We go in, find Kronos, and force him to give up Percy. When he refuses we beat him up and break Prissy out of there."

"Good plan," Nico said sarcastically, "you only forgot that there are going to be loads more Titans and monsters, and we have no clue whatsoever where exactly Percy is."

"Okay," Clarisse grumbled, "it's not perfect, but have any of you got any better ideas?"

Annabeth frowned at Bob's back as she walked, her mind racing at a million miles an hour in an attempt to come up with a plan.

"Bob will distract his brethren," Bob called back.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "No, Bob, I couldn't ask you to do that. There'll be so many Titans there."

"Bob can't do it," Bob agreed, "but Iapetus can. Iapetus and his friends."

"Friends?" Leo asked, "You have friends?" Iapetus glared at him over his shoulder. "Uh, no offence to you or anything."

"Iapetus has two friends," Bob declared, "and a good cat."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You have a cat?"

"Small Bob," Bob nodded.

"Wow," Clarisse snorted, "you've a big head."

"Clarisse," Nico warned, "his memories were gone. He knew nothing other than his name."

"Bob or Iapetus," Bob said as he nodded in agreement. "Am I Bob or Iapetus?"

A nervous feeling settled in Annabeth's stomach. The Titan was confused on whether he was the gentle Titan called Bob, or the Piercer, Iapetus. If he decided he was Iapetus… "You're Bob," she said firmly.

"Every being down here calls me Iapetus," Bob murmured, "my brothers say it's a disgrace to be called Bob."

"You're not a disgrace, Bob." Nico growled, "So don't say that. You're better than them, they're all idiots."

"Bob's a coward," Bob said, "hiding for the past century."

"Past century?" Annabeth asked, "But it's been three centuries."

"Not for Bob," Bob said happily, "Bob was killed by Tartarus, very painfully. Bob reformed one hundred years ago."

Annabeth sucked in a breath. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Bob."

"No matter," Bob said as he scanned the area around them, his hand twitched towards the spear on his back. "We're being watched."

"Watched?" Jason asked as he unsheathed his sword, "By who?"

"The defeated ones," Bob said as he grabbed his spear, "I can sense them. They can sense Iapetus."

"Defeated ones," Annabeth murmured as she gripped her sword, "the ones Percy and I defeated before."

"Yes," Bob grinned widely, "they come. The hunter has become the hunted."

"Who exactly are the defeated ones?" Piper asked.

"Titans," Bob said, "and giants. Monsters too."

"Shouldn't we speed up?" Thalia asked.

"Speed up?" Bob asked in surprise, he turned back to her with a smile flickering on his lips, "Why would we do that? I need to speak with one of them."

Several of the demigods reached for their weapons, but Bob chuckled, "We would be able to fight him off if he decides to attack, but he is like me. He did something that made him an outcast in a way, and he now wanders around aimlessly. He's coming to us now."

"Who is it?" Annabeth demanded.

Bob turned to look at her for several moments, his silver eyes unwavering, "My brother, Krios. He has suffered greatly recently and should come with us."

Jason sucked in a sharp breath and clenched the hilt of his sword until his knuckles were completely white. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope," Bob said happily as he strode towards an outcropping of purple rock. The demigods hesitantly followed him, with Leo subtlety taking a Greek fire bomb from his tool belt. Annabeth glanced back at him, but didn't tell him to put it back.

Bob muttered to himself, and Annabeth shifted closer to Nico. "He's still confused. If he decides that he likes Iapetus the most we'd better be ready to run."

"Bob likes Iapetus," Bob agreed, "but Bob has friends and a brain. Iapetus has psychotic brothers. Bob prefers Bob."

Jason frowned slightly and whispered to Piper, "Isn't Bob Iapetus? So he has psychotic brothers too."

Piper shrugged, "Honestly? I just want to try to keep him a Bob, as Annabeth knows, he's confused over who he is. We need to try to keep him as Bob if we're to do this."

Jason nodded slightly, "But Krios, if he sees me he'll probably attack."

Piper shrugged, "We're going to be able to fight him off."

"Iapetus too?" Jason asked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Jason. It'll be fine. We can trust Bob."

They stopped about a hundred yards into the cave Bob had led them into, and settled down to wait for Krios. Bob was fingering his spear point, a dark expression on his face which made Annabeth move away from him slightly.

Leo was fiddling with his Greek fire bomb, his eyes flickering over to the entrance of the cave every so often, and Jason noted that the river Phlegethon under their feet seemed to flow around him more than the others.

Then the ground started shaking slightly and the demigods shot to their feet as Krios limped into the cave. Bob's eyes widened, "What happened to you?"

Krios grunted, "Hyperion wasn't pleased to see me," his dark night-sky blue eyes roamed over the demigods for a brief moment. "You wanted to speak to me, brother?"

"Yes," Bob nodded, "as you are aware Percy is Kronos' personal plaything. We're planning to get him out, but just the ten of us aren't going to be able to do it."

"You want my help," Krios said wearily, "but Kronos kicked me out when I suggested letting him go."

"You're trying to get him out?" Annabeth asked incredulously, "Why?"

"You almost sound like _you _don't want him out," Krios rumbled and Annabeth immediately looked offended that he would say that. "If you had seen what's happening in there to your boyfriend then you'd know why even I want him out of there."

Bob frowned slightly, "You've been in there recently," he stated.

Krios nodded. "And no, Chase, I'm not telling you how Perseus is."

"Why?" Annabeth demanded, "If you want to help us-"

"I don't want to help you," Krios growled, "but that doesn't mean I'll be stopping you. So, Iapetus, your answer is no and you'd better be on the move before the giants find you."

Bob clenched his jaw, "Still following our brother? Even after he threw you out? After everything you did for him, are still doing for him, he treats you like dirt. He treats all of us like dirt. Please, brother, I need your help."

Krios scowled at him, "The only way I'll betray our Lord is if I lose my memories as you did. You wouldn't have done this unless you did lose your memories. You're still Iapetus, but a changed version of him, _Bob_." Krios started to walk out of the cave.

Bob looked away, his silver eyes burning. "So you're just going to go back to Kronos, then?"

Krios stopped, his back still facing them. "Yes, and you should too. It's where we belong." He limped out of the cave.

"Well," Nico said, "that went well." The demigods stared at him. "Sarcasm," he said with a raised eyebrow, "ever heard of it?"

"We know what sarcasm is." Annabeth muttered and turned to Bob, "So what now?"

Bob's eyes were dark. "You have the map. Go to your boyfriend."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Bob, we still need your help."

Bob shook his head and started walking out of the cave, "Krios is right. I still am Iapetus, and I can't get away from that."

"Bob!" Annabeth shouted, "How can we fight Kronos without your help?"

"Stay away from him, avoid him, or set a distraction," Bob rumbled.

"I thought you wanted to be different from your brothers. What happened to that?" Annabeth demanded.

"I woke up," Iapetus said simply before disappearing from sight.

"This sucks," Leo muttered.

"We have to get going," Thalia said, "we have everything we need to get Percy. We just need a plan to get past Kronos and the other Titans."

"A distraction," Annabeth murmured. "What could we use as a distraction?"

"I'll do it," Leo said immediately.

"No, Leo," Jason said immediately, "you can't, you know that whoever does it will have to lure every single Titan to them and keep them occupied whilst we get Percy. Likely chance is that you'll die."

"I can do it," Leo insisted.

"Well we don't have to decide now." Annabeth said as she took out her laptop and studied the map quickly, "We should be there within two hours if there are no problems."

"There won't be," Jason said, "remember what Kronos said? He wants to 'deal' with us himself. We won't have any problems."

"Do you really want to trust his word?" Clarisse asked, "He has a silver tongue, and like a snake, he'll strike when we least expect it."

"Clarisse is right," Frank said, "I really don't want to trust what he said."

"Wait a minute," Hazel said, "how can he say _every single _monster in Tartarus won't attack us?"

Piper sucked in a breath, "Oh, gods." The demigods' expressions were grim, "If he and the Titans control all the monsters at the moment…"

"We need to get Percy as soon as possible," Nico said, "if we don't or if we fail in getting out of here, then Olympus will be destroyed before the gods realise what's happening. Every single monster…"

Annabeth glanced at Thalia. "What're you thinking?"

The daughter of Zeus had her hand clenched around the grip of her bow. "How lovely it would be to see my grandfather in chains in front of my father."

"That would be amazing," Jason agreed.

Annabeth shook her head, "We can't even try to do that. He'll kill us before we have the chance." She closed up the laptop, "Come on. We have a seaweed brain to save from a masochistic Titan." She jogged out of the cave and looked around carefully. "All clear."

"So," Thalia said as she joined Annabeth outside, "where are we going first?"

"See that spire?" Annabeth as she pointed to a large piece of rock jutting out of the ground several miles away. "We go there then turn in the direction of a cliff."

"Not a lot of them around here, are there?" Leo asked sarcastically as he followed his friends.

"Oh, shut up, Leo," Nico growled. "I'm sure it'll be obvious when we get there."

Annabeth marched forward whilst keeping a watchful eye out, but it seemed that the Titans _did _control every monster in Tartarus at the moment. Annabeth would have preferred it if they were being constantly attacked as the threat of how they were going to get out loomed over them. Annabeth tried to come up with plans that didn't involve sacrificing anyone, but she came up with absolutely nothing. With Iapetus helping them it would have been so much easier.

"This is weird," Thalia murmured as she looked around, "absolutely no monsters at all. I don't like it."

Annabeth shook her head, "This is good," she tried to persuade herself, "we'll get to Percy sooner." She didn't want to admit it, but with every step she took, she feared facing Kronos even more. His eyes and voice had haunted her dreams for decades after the Titan War, sometimes with Luke's face, sometimes just gold glowing eyes glaring at her.

"Is getting to Percy sooner any better, though?" Clarisse murmured, "They'll be expecting us to get there as soon as possible. So shouldn't we do the unexpected?"

"Expected the unexpected." Frank said, "They'll be expecting anything we throw at them."

_Not anything,_ Leo thought to himself, but didn't want to say it out loud. "We still have to try," he said, "if we take too long, the Titans and monsters will come to find us."

"Annabeth, have you got a plan yet?" Piper asked.

Annabeth frowned slightly, "One that doesn't involve someone sacrificing themselves? No."

"That's great," Leo said, "where's the signup sheet?"

"No," Annabeth said firmly, "no one's sacrificing themselves."

"Not even a little?"

"Why're you so eager to get yourself killed?" Annabeth demanded as she whirled around to face him, "I'm trying to get all of us out of here alive. So, please, help me by not offering yourself up like a chicken to be slaughtered. Because that's how easy it'll be for the Titans to kill you."

Leo swallowed and reluctantly nodded, "Okay. I'll stop thinking about it." Annabeth looked relieved, and Leo almost regretted lying to her.

They reached the spire and Annabeth scanned the area before pointing to the biggest cliff. "Over there. We follow the cliff edge round until it comes to a tundra-like plain, and Kronos will be waiting for us in the middle. With Percy."

"A plain?" Thalia asked worriedly. "How'll we get there without being seen?"

"We drop in from above," Annabeth said as she turned to look at Jason and Frank, both of whom who grinned.

"I like this idea," Frank said.

Annabeth nodded, "I'll come up with the rest as we walk." She quickly started off in the direction of the cliff and her fellow half-immortal demigods followed her.

* * *

**For those of you that have read my other Percy Jackson stories... should i add Theron into this story? I'll change his personality to fit the Titans in this story (he'll be crueler and a lot harsher) and I'll change his past slightly... but he'll still have the same domains as in my other story. I thought it would be good to have another Titan, since there are only 24 of them and then there are a few hundred gods.**


	7. (7) River of Fire

**Sinister Synergist: Fascinating. The story presents a good concept with an interesting build up but what really entices me is how you're going to develop Percy's character. Also, I suggest that you refrain from adding Theron into this story. / Thanks... i have an idea of what i want Percy to be like by the end of the story, but getting there is the problem. Thanks for your input.**

**DragonThestralRider: Love the story line, Bob is a little confusing but I guess that's the point. More Percy and Kronos action would be great or even a flashback of Percy's imprisonment. / If Percy gets out he won't be recovering quickly. Trust me, he'll have a lot of flashbacks.**

**aero546: Nice chapter! And Nice plot twist! I honestly can't believe im not listening to music right now. Hyped for next chapter! If you want to add Theron go for it! :D Overuse of exclamation marks. / Thanks, this chapter is where the demigods get their act together and go in with all guns blazing (but not with guns)! I'm not sure if adding Theron would mess up my story or not! It wouldn't really change the plot, but would make it harder for the gods to win! Debating the different pros and cons at the moment... like my exclamation marks?**

**Shuuwai: That was so amazing goodness :P ****Aw Bob/Iapetus... I have a growing suspicion he'll appear out of no where when they need help. And no for Theron to be in this story :/ I think it might be better if the group can somewhat feel how its been for Percy, since hes been trapped for so long :/ / Bob/Iapetus will have his moment in the spotlight eventually... but not very soon. Percy'll gradually get them to know what happened to him, but until then you won't know either :p**

**candycrum: Love it as always and why does Leo want to sacrifice himself / This chapter will answer your question, and he still feels that it's his fault Annabeth and Percy fell, and that its his fault Percy is being tortured by the Titans.**

**Guest: Keep going on with story its amazing / I have no intention to stop this story... so don't worry.**

**The Best Robin is Grayson: Is Leo going to summon the fire river...? / Wait and see...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The River of Fire**

Annabeth sucked in a breath, "Oh this is going to be hard." The demigods had followed the cliff sand immediately found a vantage point that overlooked the entire plain.

"How many are there?" Piper asked with wide eyes.

"A few thousand," Clarisse said grinning widely as she looked down at the hordes of monsters roaming the plain.

"I can sense ten, maybe twelve Titans," Nico muttered. "That's including Kronos."

Thalia frowned slightly, "How will we do this then?"

Annabeth crept back from the ledge and took out her laptop, quickly clicking on the design of the cells that Bob had drawn. "Percy's in the lower levels. We can cause a distraction by setting free the captives in there."

"Aren't most of them monsters?" Nico asked carefully.

"We have to hope that they'll hate the Titans and want to help," Annabeth said.

"What're the chances of that?" Hazel asked.

"Not very high," Annabeth admitted as she closed up the laptop.

Frank stepped away from the other demigods and changed his form into a Chinese dragon. They quickly scrambled into his back as Annabeth put away the laptop. "Be very quiet as you fly, Frank," Annabeth said warningly as she climbed onto him. "We don't want to draw attention."

Frank slowly moved to the edge of the vantage point and looked over the edge. Thalia paled, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Too late now," Jason called back.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Thalia muttered as the edge was almost right below her.

"Just shut your eyes," Nico advised, "it'll be fine."

Frank slithered off the edge and his wings immediately caught, flaring out as he slowly glided over the plain. Without thinking about what she was doing, Thalia wrapped her arms around Nico in her fear. Nico tensed and was very tempted to throw her off Frank's back.

Below them, the monsters roamed around and occasionally started fights. Clarisse saw the Minotaur as it charged a hellhound, and Piper saw a flash of gold darting amongst the monsters. "Holy Hades," Jason muttered, "there are tens of thousands of them."

"This is terrible," Hazel said, "if they get out of Tartarus we'll all be swamped in days."

Annabeth made split second decision. "Leo, you see Hyperion?"

"Yes," Leo said once he had found the Titan of Light, "why?"

"Think you can make his fire go out of control to kill off some monsters?" Annabeth asked.

Leo concentrated on the Titan's flaming armour and felt a force blocking him at first, but he soon managed to break through it. As the demigods watched, the Titan suddenly flared up like a bonfire and the fire burst out in all directions. Leo collapsed forward and would have rolled off Frank if Clarisse hadn't grabbed him.

"What happened?" Clarisse demanded.

"It was like a nail was being driven into my head," Leo winced as he looked down. Nearly two hundred monsters had been killed by the sudden burst of fire.

"Let's not try that again," Jason said with worry clear in his voice.

Leo nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good idea." He looked in front of them and his eyes widened. "Hey, Annabeth, where are we landing?"

"As low as we can where there is a ledge and we're not visible," she replied as she studied the structure in front of them. "The fifth floor, there's an entrance."

"How do you know it's not purposefully left open?" Nico asked.

"I don't, but it's better than nothing."

"Good point," Clarisse muttered.

"Everyone, keep your weapons sheathed until absolutely, remember, monsters and Titans can sense celestial bronze and imperial gold," Annabeth warned. "Leo, now would be a good time to give us some bombs."

Leo grinned and reached into his tool belt, "Careful. If you drop them now they'll know we're here." He passed them back. "Everyone gets a Greek fire bomb and a celestial bronze shrapnel grenade. Be careful with them, anything could set them off."

Jason held it like it was literally about to go off as he handed them down the line of demigods. "Thought of a plan yet, Annabeth?"

"It's hard," she admitted, "I don't know how many monsters and Titans are in there."

"Can't we just go in and turn everything we see into dust?" Clarisse complained, "It'd be so much easier."

"Everything?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"Obviously not Prissy, but otherwise, yes," Clarisse said.

Frank landed carefully and all of the demigods jumped off to let him shapeshift back. Leo handed the son of Mars his grenades and all of the demigods looked to Annabeth for orders. Annabeth took a breath and looked at Clarisse, "We go in, and blow everything to pieces."

"Even Kronos?" Nico asked carefully.

"Especially Kronos," Annabeth growled.

Clarisse grinned widely, "That's more like it!"

Annabeth turned to Leo, "Would you like to do the honours?" She asked as she gestured to a door.

Leo grinned mischievously and lit his hands on fire, "My speciality." He blasted the doors open.

Thalia and Frank moved forward with normal arrows knocked and ready to fire. Thalia fired at a passing dracaenae before looking back and nodding. "Clear."

Annabeth and the other demigods moved forward. "We have to keep going down to the bottom floor," Annabeth said.

"There," Piper said as she pointed. Jason moved forward, his body crackling with electricity, and carefully pushed open the door.

Frank fired his arrow at a surprised empousa the other side, and Thalia quickly put down the second one. Annabeth quickly moved into the hallway, ignoring the monsters that hissed upon seeing her, and pulled a shrapnel grenade out. She peered through the window and saw dozens of monster in the corridor. Annabeth slipped open the door and pulled the pin out, rolling the grenade through the gap. Several seconds later, a muffled boom came from the other side of the now shut door, and Annabeth waited a few beats before looking into the window.

Annabeth happily pushed open the door and stepped over the piles of monster dust that were the monsters. Leo whooped as he saw the monster dust scattered around. "My bomb did that!"

Annabeth jogged over to the stairs and almost fell down them in her hurry. "One more floor down," she called back, "and, Leo, have you got another shrapnel grenade?"

Leo dug one out of his tool belt and handed it to her. "Use them sparingly please, we can't waste them."

Annabeth took out her dagger and crept to the doors. "Piper, get the other one?"

Piper nodded and crouched under the other door. Annabeth counted down on her fingers until she reached zero. She rose and stabbed her dagger through the slit in the door that served as a window. The empousa clutched at her throat as she fell to the ground almost completely in unison with her friend that Piper stabbed. Thalia and Frank quickly shot the empousai the other side of the corridor as Nico stabbed the one that Annabeth had taken down. Annabeth ran forward as she sheathed her dagger and took out her drakon bone sword, the other demigods quickly doing the same. Annabeth took the stairs two at a time and stopped outside the doors to peek into the room as the others caught up to her.

"Annabeth," Thalia hissed, "stop going so fast."

Annabeth didn't listen; she was too busy trying to figure out how they were going to get through the block of cells to Percy. "What's wrong?" Leo asked uncharacteristically serious as he saw her expression.

Annabeth held five fingers up and gestured to the room the other side of the doors as she mouthed: _Titans._

The demigod's eyes widened. "Five Titans?" Frank hissed. "How are we going to get past them?"

Leo looked down to where he could sense the river Phlegethon curling under their feet and directly below the corridor. He took another Greek fire bomb out of his tool belt which was closely followed by a shrapnel grenade. "Wish me luck," he said before shoving the doors open.

He immediately felt fear grip him as the Titans stared at him. "What do we have here?" One of them asked, "A lost demigod."

"I'm sorry," Leo said, "I don't think we've met before. Who are you?"

The Titans looked slightly taken aback at his apparent lack of fear. "Why don't you fear us?" One of them growled, "You're a puny son of Hephaestus."

"So you've heard of me then?" Leo asked feeling slightly proud, "But I don't know any of you. If you're going to kill me, I'd at least like the pleasure of knowing who I died against first."

The one Titan that Leo knew the name of grunted, "At least he has respect."

"He's playing us," another growled. "It's obvious."

"Boys," a Titaness said smoothly, "he wants to know our names. It's the least we can do before we tear him apart."

"See?" Leo asked, "I want to know who Lord Kronos has deemed worthy to guard this area." All of them looked pleased at that so Leo deemed it safe to continue. "I already know you, Hyperion, since your fame has spread greatly over the past centuries."

"What about mine?" A Titan that looked younger than most of the others asked as he shouldered his way in front of Hyperion.

"Lelantos," another one said sharply, "you don't have any fame. Our Lord Kronos didn't decide to involve you in the last war, and I don't know why he does now."

"Sorry, Father," Lelantos muttered, but he didn't look very sorry.

Leo quickly tried to figure out who Lelantos' Father was and snapped his fingers. "Got it, you're Koios. The one that guarded the Doors of Death so Percy and Annabeth couldn't get out." He looked at the last Titan and Titaness, noting the Titaness' deep blue eyes that resembled the sea… "You're Tethys, consort of Oceanus," he frowned slightly and turned to the last Titan, "and I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Maybe you're not powerful enough to be known," he shrugged, "sorry."

The Titan's eyes darkened and a low rumble built up in his chest. "NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH?" He roared, "I'M PERSES! THE TITAN OF DESTRUCTION!"

Leo winced and took a step back, "Yeah, sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "it's not ringing any bells."

"It shall be a pleasure to tear you apart," Perses hissed as he summoned a massive greatsword to his hand.

"Not going to give me the option of classic or modern?" Leo asked in fake disappointment.

Perses blinked in confusion. "What're you talking about, demigods?" He demanded.

Leo showed him the fire grenade in his hand. "This is modern, and it causes a lot of destruction. Want to see?" He asked as he glanced back at the door.

Perses' eyes gleamed as he nodded. Leo grinned and nudged the pin out with his thumb before tossing the Titan the now live grenade. "See you around," Leo waved as he darted towards the doors with the Titans shouting and ordering him to come back. He shut the door behind him not a moment too soon as the grenade exploded.

The Titans howled in pain and Koios roared: "VALDEZ!" Leo concentrated on the river below them and tried to assert control over it. The river of Fire surged up and made the floor break apart as it covered the five Titans from head to toe.

"SON OF HEPHEASTUS, I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND TURN YOUR REMAINS INTO ASH!" Hyperion bellowed.

"I don't think I like that offer," Leo called, "I'll have to think about it." He peered into the room and quickly ducked as a ball of flames shot through the hole. Leo pulled the pin out of his shrapnel grenade and threw it through the hole. A loud explosion echoed around followed by complete silence.

"Leo," Nico said, "that was-"

"Amazing!" Jason exclaimed, "How'd you know you could control the Phlegethon?"

"Sort of called the river of Fire. I just assumed I could and went from there."

Annabeth shook her head in wonder. "That was incredible, Leo."

Leo shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. "Yeah, well it'll be for nothing if we stand here waiting for every Titan and monster to investigate."

Thalia nodded, "He's right. We have to get KelpHead quickly and soon before we're overwhelmed."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say I'm right?"

"Yes," Clarisse said as she shoved open the doors, "now come on. I want to show a certain King why he shouldn't mess with demigods." She started down the corridor that had small pieces of shrapnel scattered around and five piles of golden dust that were the Titans. The other demigods quickly followed her with their weapons out and ready, none of them noticing Leo stop beside Hyperion's weapon which was still aflame.

The other demigods quickly followed her with their weapons out and ready. They reached the end of the corridor, and their eyes widened. "It's like a maze!" Hazel exclaimed, "How're we going to find him now?"

"I've got it covered," Nico promised as he shut his eyes and concentrated, trying to find Percy's aura. He frowned slightly as he sensed another being. "Found him," Nico said as he opened his eyes, "this way." He started leading them to the right, readying his sword for the fight he knew was about to come as Leo hurried to catch up with them. Nico easily led them through the maze of cells, trying to ignore the monsters that hissed when they saw the immortal demigods pass.

He took a breath as they rounded a corner, a staircase behind them and a long line of cells in front. "Nico, why've we stopped?" Piper asked.

Nico took a breath, "The cell straight in front of us. Percy's there."

Annabeth immediately started forward, but Nico quickly grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Annabeth demanded as she blew some of her blonde hair off her face. "Percy's right there, why-"

"In the cell," Nico said as his eyes flickered over her shoulder to look, "he's standing in the shadows and watching us even now."

Annabeth's blood ran cold, "He's here, watching us?"

Nico nodded grimly and stepped away from Annabeth. The daughter of Athena turned at quickly scanned the cell. When she saw who Nico had sensed she didn't feel fear grip her, or at least she wouldn't admit it.

In the corner of Percy's cell two golden eyes were staring at her, like headlights of a car in the shadows. The Titan King chuckled coldly, "Well done for getting this far, demigods, but I'm sorry to say you won't be going any further." He took a step forward and the demigods could see him clearly, though they didn't really want to, "I believe this is called 'check'?" Kronos asked in amusement as he looked at their various expressions of fear. "Next step – checkmate."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the fight between Kronos and the demigods, so who do you think'll win? The nine strongest demigods, or the Titan King who doesn't have the limitations of a mortal body this time?**

**Sorry it took so long, i wanted to make Leo's time in the spotlight as perfect as i could... and i'm still not completely happy with the result.**


	8. (8) Unstoppable

**aero546****: Don't worry about it! It's great in quality and that's what matters. I predict the demigods will win! (Protaganist(s), duh). I also would like to see some of Percy's flashbacks. It would be interesting to find out how he was captured and stuff. I also both like and hate that when you reply to reviews stuff you will put in...it makes the wait for your next update seem even longer -_- / Thanks. Kronos isn't going to go down easily... (if he even does go down, which isn't guaranteed). Percy will be having a lot of flashbacks later on (involving how Kronos captured him), and if you don't like the review answers then you can easily just skip past them, right?**

** Mrs. Magnus B: Anyone else picture Percy singing about the bottles on the wall as he waits? "9000 bottles of pop on the wall...9000 bottles of pop...take one down...pass it around...sigh...8,999 bottles of pop on the wall...Annabeth hurry up!" / Haha that would be fun, and I can picture him doing that now that you mention it.**

**Guest: cliffhanger i hate cliffhangers make more chapters / a shame... I love them. This chapter ends in one too... :p**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and/or HOO**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Unstoppable**

Annabeth was completely still as she glared at the immortal in the cell. "Well," Frank said as he readied his bow, "so much for avoiding him."

Annabeth's eyes focused on Percy. He was kneeling in the middle of the cell with manacles around his wrists and chains pulling his arms to the side. His body was limp and his head rested on his chest. Percy's bare chest was almost completely covered in golden ichor and Annabeth assumed it wasn't Kronos'. At first Annabeth thought he was dead, but then Kronos stood right beside him and placed his hand on his grandson's head. Percy flinched back like he'd been burnt and made a sound halfway between a dog's whine and a whimper of fear.

"Let him go," Annabeth ordered.

"Then maybe we won't kill you," Clarisse added. "We'll only drag you in chains before the council on Olympus and let them decide what to do with you."

Kronos nodded slightly, "A tempting offer, young demigod. I would love to do so, if I could actually get out of this stinking Pit-" the walls and ground rumbled and Kronos rolled his eyes, "oh, knock it off, Tartarus! I did nothing wrong!"

Frank frowned slightly and lowered his bow a fraction to look incredulously at the Titan King. "You've obviously done something," Leo grinned, but then frowned slightly. "Wait, you're-"

"Grounded," a weak voice offered, "by his step-father whom he attempted to overthrow."

The demigods didn't recognise Percy's voice at first; it had been so long since they had last heard him. "Percy," Annabeth murmured and Percy weakly lifted his head off his chest, his dull green eyes staring into hers.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy slurred and attempted to give her his famous lopsided grin, but it ended up being more of a grimace.

"A lovely family reunion, isn't it?" Kronos asked in amusement as a corner of his mouth lifted up into a small smirk. Annabeth noted that his voice no longer sounded like a knife scraping across rock, but was deep, rich and filled the corridor all the way to them without him even trying to do so – she assumed it was because he had his own body back.

Thalia raised her bow so the arrow was pointing at his forehead. "Give us Percy."

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Threatening a Titan usually proves to be very detrimental to one's health, grand-daughter. If you wish to walk out of here and with all limbs attached then I suggest you learn respect."

"We'll see," Clarisse growled as she readied her spear. "We're the strongest demigods of this generation; I'm sure we can take you."

Kronos chuckled, "Then you won't mind if we have an audience?" He asked and summoned his scythe. "I'm certain the _Olympians_ would love to see you defeat me."

"Don't listen to him!" Percy shouted suddenly. "He's-"

"Oh, shut up," Kronos drawled as he flicked his wrist, cutting a gash down Percy's face with his scythe. Percy screamed as the scythe cut at his soul. It wasn't a deep cut, but with Kronos' scythe it didn't need to be deep. The gash went from the left side of his chin to just below his hairline and golden ichor ran down his face, leaving gold trails across his skin.

Annabeth sucked in a breath, "Leave him alone!"

Kronos snorted, "Please, daughter of Athena. I've had him here with me for two hundred and eighty seven years. I think I can do whatever I wish to him," his golden eyes flickered down to look at Percy. "Wouldn't you agree, grand-son?"

Percy didn't answer, his eyes darting around as if trying to find an escape route from his situation. Leo frowned as he studied Kronos, "I was expecting more. You know, the whole I'm-going-to-destroy-Olympus-as-revenge-for-being-cut-into-thousands-of-pieces thing that you had going sort of gave you a reputation that you clearly don't deserve. You look like my dad could easily beat you up."

Kronos' eyes darkened. "Be careful, son of Hephaestus."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Or what?" He asked, "In case you didn't realise, I just beat five Titans back there with the river Phlegethon." He spread out his feet into a battle stance and forced up the river of Fire so that it swirled around him. "If you want, you can be next."

Kronos seemed amused as he walked forward, his form shimmering into golden mist and reforming outside the cell. "Ready to die, godlings?" He asked as he carelessly swung his scythe through the air.

Annabeth's mind raced to think of a plan as he advanced towards them. At the very least Olympus had to know what the Titans were doing. "Wait. You said something about an audience?"

Kronos chuckled, "Surely you don't think I'm that stupid, Annabeth. Yes, I would love for the Olympians to see you all die, but if I do that they will know that I'm alive."

Annabeth nodded, "But what difference does a year make?" She asked. "Because if you kill us now they'll all look into our deaths and you'll be discovered before then."

"Annabeth," Thalia hissed, "what are you doing?"

Annabeth shot Thalia a look before turning back to face Kronos. "Surely you're not afraid of the gods finding out that you're alive? Scared Zeus is going to cut you into thousands of pieces again?"

Kronos' eyes darkened and the temperature dropped. "Watch it, godling."

"Annabeth's right," Nico piped up, "and if you're going to kill us here, I'd at least like to be able to say goodbye to my dad first."

Kronos scowled at the nine demigods, his expression turning to one of slight amusement. "Very well demigods, I will acquiesce to your request." He waved his hand and a screen of mist appeared in front of the demigods.

"I sort of want to know how the Hades you did that," Leo muttered as the throne room of Olympus formed in the mist.

Kronos glared at him. "I'm not a weakling."

"That's debateable," Nico retorted.

Kronos turned his frosty glare to Nico. "Watch your tongue, son of Hades."

"Can we just get this over with?" Thalia demanded.

Annabeth was looking at the mist image as the gods flashed into the throne room after being called by Hestia. "Mother," she breathed in relief.

"Annabeth, how have you messaged us?" Athena asked as she sat down on her throne.

"I didn't," Annabeth started, "Kronos did."

There was shocked silence and Zeus' eyes narrowed. "Did you just say Kronos?"

"Yes!" Annabeth shouted, "He's alive and has been alive for approximately two hundred and eighty seven years!"

Poseidon seemed to only be concerned for his son as he listened. "Is Percy…?"

"I'm alive," Percy's weak voice called, "not sure what use that's going to be when all of you die because you decided to come down here and-"

"A little appreciation would be nice," Clarisse muttered.

"Well sorry for wanting to try to stop Kronos from breaking me," Percy snapped, "I'm not going to hold up for nearly three centuries and just let him win because all of you decided to come here!"

"Hey, guys?" Nico asked.

"What?" Thalia demanded, her attention completely focused on the mist and Percy.

"Don't you think it's too quiet?" Nico said carefully as he slowly turned in a circle, his stygian iron sword held out in front of him. "He disappeared."

Jason's eyes widened as he too scanned the corridor, "How the Hades can a Titan disappear without us noticing?"

Annabeth cursed, "He occupied us with the message. No wonder he agreed so quickly!"

"I'll gut him like a fish," Thalia hissed as she pointed her arrow down one corridor, Frank doing the same to another. "The bastard deserves a long, painful death."

"Annabeth," Athena said worriedly, "get out of there. Don't worry about getting Percy, the nine of you are more important than him."

"No," Annabeth said sharply, "I'm going to get him out of here."

Piper and Clarisse were standing back to back as Jason and Leo did the same. Percy's eyes seemed to swirl with an energy that hadn't been there a few minutes before as he scanned the corridor, ignoring the pain stemming from his head, and able to sense where Kronos was after being in his presence for so long. Percy didn't want his friends to die, much less in front of him like Kronos was planning. He was annoyed they had risked their lives to help him, and likely gotten themselves killed in the process. He was confident that Kronos wouldn't kill him – the Titan Lord obviously wanted him for something, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted nearly three centuries for nothing. Percy knew that Kronos always had plans, back-up plans, and back-up plans for his back-up plans.

Percy saw a flash of gold and shouted, "NICO, ON YOUR RIGHT!"

The son of Hades turned, instinctively raising his sword in time for a blade to slam against it. His arms shook from the sudden jarring force and his foot slipped back along the slightly purple tinted ground, and then the pressure suddenly disappeared. Nico kept his sword up, eyes darting around for any sign of movement, and Jason felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Jason spun to the side as Leo stumbled back. Jason sensed more than saw the Titan who seemed to be moving so fast that they couldn't see him, and he crouched down, swinging his imperial gold gladius down close to the ground. His swing was stopped suddenly, abruptly freezing as it clanged against the blade of another sword. Jason looked up and met the eyes of Kronos briefly, the Titan Lord's face twisting into a scowl, before something slammed into his chest and sent him flying back into the wall. He hadn't even seen Kronos move to punch him.

Jason fell to the ground and groaned, regretting not bringing armour and once again relieved that since he was made half-immortal he no longer had to wear glasses. It probably would have been worse if he couldn't see Kronos, even though the Titan King moved so fast he was just a blur.

"JASON!" Piper cried and immediately ran to his side as the other demigods converged into a circle.

"Can you see him?" Annabeth asked. "We have to win this."

"Yeah, well that's a lot easier said than done," Leo muttered.

Thalia shook her head slightly, "If we weren't focusing on beating the crap out of a bastard here, an arrow would currently be up your _podex, _Valdez."

"Where are you, you bastard?" Clarisse shouted, "Don't tell me you're another coward who fights dirty!"

"Clarisse!" Frank yelled, "Stop angering him!"

"Come on you bastard!" Clarisse cried as she brandished her spear, "Where are you?"

"Everywhere," Kronos' mocking voice echoed down the corridor and echoed around them, "time is everywhere, and always unstoppable."

"Three centuries ago we managed to stop the unstoppable," Annabeth called, "this'll be no different."

"Your bravado seems to have swollen, Annabeth," Kronos chuckled, and this time his silky voice came from right behind her, inside the ring they had created. She would have sworn she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "I'd hope that wasn't an error at your expense."

Annabeth turned and swung her sword, only to hit thin air. "Stop playing games, Kronos," she growled.

There was a flash of gold in front of Thalia, and the daughter of Zeus aimed her arrow where Kronos was going to be, quickly firing in a split second. Kronos laughed as the arrow missed him by almost four yards.

"Come on, demigods," he said mockingly as he stopped in front of Annabeth, "you say you're the best. Prove it."

Piper had managed to help Jason to his feet and retrieved his gladius for him and the two of them stood with their backs against the wall, their eyes trained on Kronos. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, shoving her fear to the back of her mind.

Kronos raised a challenging eyebrow, his scythe in the form of Backbiter and held loosely in his hand. He shifted slightly and looked straight at the screen of mist. "Hello, Zeus," he smirked, "have you missed me?"

"I'd have preferred it if you were gone for longer," Zeus said with barely controlled anger.

Kronos' smirk grew. "A shame then," he drawled, "that I have been reformed for two hundred and eighty seven years without you knowing."

Annabeth frowned as she remembered what she had overheard Kronos say to Iapetus: _"It's been two hundred and eighty seven years. Let it go." _Her eyes widened as she connected the dots. "You reformed around the time you found Percy," she breathed.

Kronos chuckled, "I had been waiting for him," he admitted, "word got around to me, and even with me reforming I had heard he was running around the Pit. It was pure coincidence that he stumbled across me."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "Let him go," he ordered, "you've no right to do this-"

"That is exactly what Iapetus said," Kronos chuckled. "I have every right to do this, think of it as revenge for him killing me."

Poseidon gritted his teeth. "Please, Father. Release my son."

Kronos snorted, "Do you think I can be swayed easily, _son_," he spat, "when it is you that did this to me in the first place?" He abruptly turned back to the demigods, his stiff movements betraying his anger as a cold mask formed on his face and shielded his emotions. He lifted Backbiter and studied the weapon for several moments.

Clarisse quickly seized the opportunity and lunged forward, aiming to stab the twelve foot tall immortal in the groin. Kronos merely flicked his wrist to parry aside the spear point and twisted to the side, dancing away and out of her reach. Clarisse gritted her teeth and advanced towards him, her spear held out in front of her as Kronos raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"A little help would be appreciated," Clarisse said over her shoulder. "If we want to get Prissy we'll have to beat this bastard's sorry butt first."

Kronos chuckled, "Should I be offended?" He asked mockingly.

Clarisse glared at him as the other demigods moved forward, their weapons held out in front of them. Kronos seemed pleased as he crouched in a half defensive, half offensive stance and waited for them to move.

Frank fired his arrow and Kronos' head snapped to the side, moving out of its path. The arrow clattered against the wall several feet behind the Titan Lord and rolled away from the wall so it was nearly under his feet. The demigods saw a flickering red light on the point of the arrow head and quickly took several steps back as the point heated up. Kronos looked down and quickly realised what was happening. He shifted back, pressing one foot against the wall, and launched himself forward, over the demigods to land in a crouch behind them as the arrow exploded. He swiftly turned and attacked Leo, the son of Hephaestus only just managing to lift his hammer in time to block the attack, and nearly having his arm dislocated from the force behind the blow.

Leo stumbled back and hurriedly blocked the next attack which would have taken his head off if he'd been a split second later. Kronos raised an eyebrow, "Rather good… for the seventh wheel, Leo Esteban Santiago Valdez."

Leo stumbled back like he'd been shot. "What – how do you know that?"

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "The seventh wheel. Son of Hephaestus, fire-user, and defeater of Mother Gaea. I'm informed, Valdez, by my giant brothers – all of whom support me – and by my mother."

Leo resorted to his usual line of defence – sarcasm. "Yeah, well, your mother attempted to kill me, and I'm seriously debating whether most of the immortals alive are insane or not."

"Oh, I assure you, Valdez. I'm very much insane; you have to be insane to survive down here."

"That's exactly why the Olympians are better rulers than you'll ever be," Nico retorted, "they don't constantly try to destroy the world or their own family."

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Have you paid any attention to their recent affairs? Miss. Grace here was turned into a tree when Hades tried to kill her; and Zeus himself tried to kill you and your sister Bianca. A shame he didn't succeed."

Nico's hand clenched around his stygian iron sword and he trembled in his anger. "Don't speak about my sister. You're not worthy enough to speak her name."

Kronos snorted, "Has your Father warmed up to you yet? Or does he still wish that you'd died instead of her?"

Nico's hands shook and he let out a guttural scream of rage, launching himself at the Titan King. Kronos casually knocked away the blade with his own and twisted, bringing Backbiter down to hack at the back of Nico's leg. Nico cried out as the black sword cut straight through muscle with no resistance.

Kronos chuckled, "Pathetic," he sneered.

Hades' eyes were wide as he looked at the shaking form of his son and he gripped his own sword, tempted to go down to Tartarus to bash his Father's brains in. "My son is not pathetic," he growled.

Kronos seemed amused as he watched the demigods advance towards him, the eight of them all with their weapons out. Nico groaned as he reached for his sword, feeling his soul being drawn from him with one cut. Kronos swung the weapon in front of him, waiting for the demigods to move first.

There was silence as they squared off, and then Annabeth moved forward. She watched Kronos movements as she held her sword in front of her, so when he struck she managed to parry the attack to the side. Annabeth had quickly figured out that they couldn't match his strength, so settled for parrying his attacks to the side in the hope of unbalancing him and getting in a hit, no matter how small.

Kronos recovered quickly and flicked his wrist, intending to hit her in the side. Annabeth moved instinctively, managing to get her drakon bone sword between his weapon and her body, and put her left hand on the hilt as she blocked his attack. Kronos narrowed his eyes and bore down on her, forcing her down to the ground. A hiss suddenly escaped his mouth and he jerked away from her, an arrow sticking out of his right bicep.

The Titan Lord snapped the arrow shaft and swiftly shoved it out of his arm with a grunt as he shot Thalia a dark glare. The Lieutenant of Artemis stood tall as she calmly knocked another arrow and fired at his forehead. Kronos' hand shot up and he caught the shaft inches from his face, snapping the arrow in half and letting the pieces drop to the floor.

"Heads up!" Leo's voice suddenly shouted and a shrapnel grenade flew through the air to land at Kronos' feet. Kronos merely snapped his fingers, freezing the grenade in time just before it blew up.

Clarisse ran at him, her spear pointing towards him in a clear attempt at gutting him, and Kronos swatted away the shaft with the flat of Backbiter. Hazel launched herself at him, her roman spatha cutting through the air, and Kronos twisted out of her way as he blocked Annabeth's strike. Jason lunged forward through the gap between Hazel and Annabeth, his weapon in the form of a javelin, and managed to stab the Titan in the leg.

Kronos limped back, his sword moving at an unseen speed as he fended off the five demigods with only slight difficulty. The demigods fought as a team, three centuries of experience helping them to predict each other's attacks and strike at the most opportune moment.

Piper ran to Nico, helping him up to his feet as the fight raged on in the long corridor, the gods watching through the mist and gripping their weapons in anger. Thalia and Frank fired at Kronos, but the arrows only seemed to anger him more and his attacks became faster, stronger, and heavier.

Annabeth stood back and watched for a few moments, knowing he had to have a weakness, everyone did. They just had to find it. Her eyes landed on Percy who was desperately trying to get her attention. She snuck around the edge of the fight to get closer to Percy, holding her sword up in case Kronos suddenly attacked her.

"Percy," she murmured once she was close enough and trying to ignore the cuts and scars littering his almost naked body. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Wise Girl," Percy said in an attempt at sounding happier.

Annabeth knew it was only a façade, just by how he winced whenever he moved, and how he was subconsciously leaning away from her. "Percy, any tips on how to beat him?"

Percy's gaze seemed to drift over her and glaze over before he answered. "Luke's Achilles' Heel."

Annabeth blinked, "What's Luke got to do with this?" She checked over her shoulder as an enraged yell echoed around.

"Kronos took Luke's body as his own for over a year," Percy explained, "when they separated Luke left his mark, just as Kronos left his own."

Annabeth nodded in understanding, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain, we'll get you out of there."

Percy seemed to not hear her as he went back to staring at nothing. Annabeth turned and her eyes tunnelled to focus on Kronos' left armpit, which annoyingly was covered by his armour. She took her invisibility cap out of her pocket and slipped it on, checking her arms to see if she was invisible. After the short time that her cap didn't work during the Giant War she had become paranoid about it happening again.

Annabeth walked towards the fight to where Kronos was still managing to hold his own as she unsheathed her dagger and squirmed between Clarisse and Jason to approach Kronos' left side. She waited for the right moment, which happened when he raised his hand to strike out at Leo as he blocked Hazel's slash. Annabeth darted forward and jumped, swinging her dagger at the armour covering his armpit, and hacked through the metal. She only managed to graze the Titan Lord's swung, but he howled in pain and flung his head back. Jason lunged forward and his gladius slid into Kronos' leg, tearing through muscle and tendons. The Titan collapsed onto one knee and the fight seemed to suddenly stop as his eyes glowed angrily, swirling with power like a whirlpool.

The demigods pointed their weapons at Kronos and Annabeth took her cap off. "Looks like you've lost, great-grandfather." She said slightly smug.

"Oh, how much you have to learn," Kronos laughed and his expression suddenly darkened, "I haven't even started, and you know too much." He slammed his hand down onto the floor and a wall of force erupted outwards, sending the immortal demigods flying back to slam into the walls. Kronos rose to his feet before Annabeth could even recover her bearings, and lunged towards her. He grabbed her neck and slammed her back into the wall before running her through with Backbiter.

Annabeth gasped reflectively as she felt the cold metal slide between her ribs and emerge behind her. She dimly thought she heard someone scream her name, but with her own cries of pain she couldn't be sure. Kronos leaned in close to her, his lips by her ear. "Don't worry, daughter of Athena, you'll be with the son of Hermes now. Forever. Isn't that what you wanted? And I get to keep your boyfriend. A win-win situation for both of us."

Annabeth managed to force her eyes to stay open. "You're a masochistic bastard. I hope you rot down here forever."

"I already have," Kronos breathed as he jerked Backbiter out of her and let her limp body fall to the floor.

There was a shocked silence for several seconds, and then Thalia screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" With tears running down her face in a steady stream, she fired arrow after arrow at him, all of them moving in slow motion.

The demigods charged towards him and Kronos batted them aside like flies. "You come down here, demanding my prize back! This is my territory!" He growled, "All of you are nothing and will soon fall as the spawn of Wisdom has."

Leo charged him, his hammer held up to bash Kronos' chest in, but Kronos flicked his wrist and cut the shaft in half. Leo's eyes widened and he ducked under the next swing as he reached into his tool belt and took out a golden sword that lit up with a blazing fire with only a little concentration. The weapon felt heavy in his hands, but still a natural extension.

Something flickered in Kronos' eyes when he saw the weapon in Leo's hands, and Leo grinned. "Yeah, that's right. I picked it up. Thought it'd be useful, you know?"

Kronos scowled down at him. "Nice thinking, son of Hephaestus," he admitted rather reluctantly.

Leo grinned as he twirled the sword around his wrist. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, "I do try." He reached into his tool belt again and this time took out a black sword. Kronos narrowed his eyes as Leo tossed it to Jason.

Jason caught it with his left hand and suddenly felt like he had knowledge forced into his head through a tiny tube connected to his forehead. Leo took out three more weapons, tossing Clarisse a spear, Frank a greatsword, and Hazel a silver sword.

Leo shrugged at the furious expression on Kronos' face. "I saw an opportunity to upgrade and couldn't pass it up," he grinned.

The demigods mirrored his smile as they attacked. Frank leapt forward into close-quarters with the Titan Lord, slinging his bow over his shoulders as he hefted the greatsword. Leo quickly found that the new weapons were able to withstand Kronos' attacks much better than the others and they even seemed to give the demigods more strength to block his attacks. Leo glanced up as dust fell from the ceiling and a roar echoed around.

Kronos seemed to be growing angrier and angrier as they fought, and he eventually managed to knock away all of the demigods but Jason with a flick of his wrist and a wave of force. Kronos' eyes were glowing with power as he glared at Jason. "Son of Jupiter," he growled, "you shall die tod-"

The wall suddenly collapsed inwards like a wrecking ball had been swung into it. The Titan King was buried under tonnes of rubble as the green and yellow, frilled head of a drakon shot through the gap created. Its sea green eyes – exactly the same shade as Percy's – coolly regarded the demigods as a figure dressed in silver armour slid off his position on its neck.

"A shame," he sighed as he looked around, "I wanted to kill him." He shot the drakon an annoyed glare, "So unfair."

* * *

**Who is it? I think it's pretty obvious, but that doesn't matter. Kronos loses! Annabeth dies! I have my reasons for killing off Annabeth, and I can't think of any other way for Percy to get be with her. That and what I have planned for this story probably won't happen with Annabeth in it, so...**

**Goodbye Annabeth. Have fun with Luke.**


	9. (9) Trapped in the Past

**jasperlives: I found this story a little while ago, and honestly, LOVED IT!**  
**annabeth not being there for long doesnt bother me, as long as percy is okay.**  
**And btw, that last line sounds awesomely evil and sadistic yet strangely comforting at the same time...! / Percy's fine... sort of. Thanks I wanted to give him a badass entrance.**

**Shuuwai: Wow... I did not expect that.**  
**To be honest I was actually looking forward to Percabeth considering there was so much to say between them. And now in a way Kronos got what he wanted even if hes dead, of Percy breaking. Since I don't think Percy will... well sane after watching Annabeth die like that, in front of him :/ ****That cliffhanger... lol. ****Not sure what else to say... ****/ I never said Percy's broken, (neither did I say Kronos was dead ;)) yeah he's going to be pretty damn depressed, but being in hell with your worst enemy is sort of going to change your view on the world. Percy's going to be a little unhinged, but nothing that isn't fixable... in time anyway.**

**The Sacred Panda: Yea don't know who the guy with the drakon is unless its Bob returning or Damesan / We have a winner! Have a cookie (::)**

**Mrs . Magnus B: Mouth drops open...WHAT?! / good or bad what?**

**candycrum: Soo annabeth and Percy aren't meant to be / Unfortunately not in this story.**

**Just Phatom: well this story just toke 180 turn form good to bad**  
**if you have annabeth in the listing of characters dont kill her**  
**well at least not till the end**  
**but i was hoping for percabeth**  
**okay im going on and on but lets cut to the chase im no longer interested in the story / firstly, thanks. There's a reason Annabeth is still in the listing of character (just because people are dead doesn't mean they're not going to be in the story because of something that happens). This story will have hints of Percabeth, but it revolves around a different pairing.**

**HaywireEagle: Well, If it is a Drakon, I have to guess it is Damasan? / Nope.**

**HaywireEagle;:Percy isn't going to be a whiny wreck is he? Also, when water heals Percy, it even lessens scars until they fade as well. So Kronos' mark is temporary at best. / Percy definitely not going to be a whiney wreck, and Oceanus has better control over water than Percy so can bend it to his will. If he wants Percy to have a scar, he will have a scar. That and the dagger used was Kronos' scythe in a different form... so yeah, Percy's still going to have his scars.**

**aero546: Bye Annabeth! Honestly, when something like this happens I stop reading the story. Not in this case! /** **Oh good. I really don't need to lose any more readers in this story.**

**FantasyFreak123: That was great! I didn't expect Annabeth to die though. So I have a question, if you don't mind. Is this a slash story or not. Your answer won't scare me away, I like both. :D / There's going to be - some - elements of slash in this story, yes.**

**Matt: And everyone ends up hating this story. / Apparently not everyone if I still have readers, and I swear in chapter one you reviewed saying you didn't like the story? If you don't like it why the heck are you still reading it?**

**Luisa: You said annabeth is immortal that means she cant actually die. Soooo yeah. Otherwise this is so good. Pls carry on. / I said Annabeth was _half_-immortal, not immortal. All the immortal demigods are half-immortal like the Hunters so they can die in combat.**

**Dalton: This is so awesome I am so excited can't wait to read what happens next / Thanks, nice to know that some people didn't stop reading after last chapter.**

**Natalie (chap 1): BEST ONE YET! / Ha, thanks, but I doubt I'm as good as a lot of writers on this website.**

**death212: Good job and i can't wait to see how mad Athena ill be towards Percy since she will think it is all Percy's fault she is dead / Yup, Athena's going to be pretty angry with Percy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and/or HOO**

**So I guess I lost quite a lot of readers in the last chapter huh? Don't worry, as I said to 'Just Phatom', Annabeth's name is in the listing of characters for a reason.**

**But wow, it seems like such a long time since I updated, so sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Trapped in the Past**

Leo was sure he was hallucinating. It just wasn't possible that a drakon – a monster, of all things – could have smashed through the wall of the cells and bury the Titan King. It wasn't possible that Bob had been _riding it_. It definitely wasn't possible that Annabeth was dead.

Bob hummed to himself as he studied the pile of rocks that Kronos was currently buried under. "I give it no more than five minutes before he gets out," he turned to the demigods, "so I would hurry if I were you. The Maeonian Drakon won't wait."

There was silence for several more moments as the demigods stared at Bob, feeling their adrenaline rushes run out and sagging as their tiredness caught up to them. "Hold up a minute," Leo said as he held a hand up, "you disappeared, and left us on our own to fight Mr. Time over there," he waved in the general direction of Kronos, " just to find a friendly drakon?"

Bob rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yes."

Leo nodded, "Ok. My brain feels dead."

Thalia looked over at Percy, seeing how his eyes seemed dead and lifeless as he stared at the body of Annabeth. "Kelp Head," she called as she quickly walked over, "are you ok?"

"I think you should define ok for him, Thals," Jason said as he too came over.

"He killed her," Percy mumbled, still staring at Annabeth, "stabbed her."

Thalia frowned as she scanned him over, noting the dozens of cuts and scars littering his body. Her eyes landed on his right forearm and narrowed slightly as she made out a letter. Percy turned his arm away so she couldn't see.

"Percy, what's on your arm?" Thalia asked.

Percy flinched back and swallowed thickly, choosing to not answer, and instead stare blankly at her. The pile of rubble where Kronos was buried shifted slightly, causing rocks to start a small avalanche. "Leo!" Jason called, "Think you can break into the cell?"

"Breaking into things is my speciality," Leo said as he fished a few gadgets out of his tool belt and set to work on the lock.

Thalia immediately turned away from the cell and made her way to Annabeth. The remaining demigods were all crowding around her in a circle and Thalia managed to shove her way through them to kneel at her little sister in all but blood's side. "Annie," she murmured as she saw the mortal wound.

Annabeth's eyes were wide and unseeing as she stared up at the ceiling, but she was still breathing. Thalia grabbed her hand and Annabeth moved weakly, "Promise me…" she murmured, "get Seaweed Brain out…please."

Thalia nodded grimly, "I will, don't worry. Kronos will pay for what he's done."

"Good," Annabeth said, "Thals?"

"Yes?" Thalia asked as she rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to not cry in front of the other immortal demigods.

Annabeth struggled to speak. "I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

Thalia took a shaky breath. "Neither could I."

Annabeth nodded slightly and relaxed back as her hand fell limp, the only sound was Kronos' shouts of rage as he tried to force the rocks off of him, but none of the demigods cared about him. Annabeth breathed out and the light left her eyes as her head turned to one side and she completely relaxed, her face a simple picture of serenity.

Thalia took a shaky breath and stood up, shooting an icy cold glare at where Kronos was buried, she turned to Leo just as he shouted: "Done it!"

The cell door swung open and Leo darted inside, immediately running towards Percy. The son of Poseidon flinched back as Leo approached, his eyes filling with fear as the fire-user advanced.

"Leo, you idiot!" Nico exclaimed with Hazel helping him walk, "You don't just run up to someone who's been tortured with a weapon in your hand!"

Leo looked down at Hyperion's sword which he still held in his hand and quickly threw the weapon across the cell. Percy winced at the sound of metal clattering against stone, his hands curling up beside him.

"You alright, Perce?" Nico asked worriedly as he approached; holding his hands out to either side as Hazel hovered by his side, ready to catch him if he fell. The other demigods crowded behind him, all of them trying – and some failing – to hide their weapons from Percy's sight.

Kronos' shout of rage echoed around them, and Bob scowled as he strode into the cell, towering over the demigods. "We don't have time on our side. Brother will be out in minutes or less," he hefted his spear and swung it straight at the chains holding Percy in place, easily smashing through them with a shower of sparks.

As soon as Percy felt the tension slacken he had tried to stand, only to fall as his legs collapsed beneath him. He settled for crawling and retreated to a corner where he watched the nine beings warily.

"Hazel, you do it," Clarisse hissed, her voice surprisingly soft.

"Why me?" Hazel asked nervously.

"Because you're the least threatening out of all of us," Jason reasoned.

Hazel blinked, "I guess."

Nico gently shoved her in the direction of Percy who had pulled his legs up to his chest. "Go. We need to do this quickly," he glanced in the direction of Kronos.

Hazel took a breath and slowly walked towards Percy, holding her hands out as she did so. "Percy, I'm not going to hurt you," she said soothingly, "we're here to help, you don't have to worry."

Percy pressed his head against his arms, looking down so his reply was muffled. "That's what K-Lord Kronos said."

Hazel clenched her jaw, "We're not like Kronos. We're nothing like the Titans. I swear on the River Styx we're here to help you, not hinder you."

Percy looked up at her, indecision clear in his green eyes. Bob scowled, "We don't have time for this," he strode over to Percy and picked him up, ignoring the son of Poseidon's flinch as he walked out of the cell and towards the drakon.

"Bob!" Hazel exclaimed, "You can't just do that!"

"Firstly, my name's Iapetus," Iapetus growled, "and secondly do you really want to be here when Kronos shifts the remaining rubble covering him?"

The demigods were silent and Iapetus nodded before jumping up onto the Maeonian Drakon. The rocks holding Kronos down shifted again and golden armour was clearly visible through some cracks between the pieces.

The daughter of Zeus picked up Annabeth's dagger, sword, and cap before carrying her body to the drakon, not wanting to leave her there for fear of what the Titans would do to her body. Frank winced slightly as he carefully took Annabeth from Thalia's arms so she could climb up, Iapetus already holding Percy in front of him and waiting for them to all scramble onto the drakon's back before ordering it to move. Percy was shaking slightly, his eyes wide and filled with fear at the close proximity of the Titan behind him whom he could sense was more alike to Kronos than he felt safe with.

Jason reached down towards Nico and helped him up as Piper hovered below him in case he slipped and fell. Nico had just settled into a seat and managed to get somewhat comfortable as Piper started climbing and a loud crack echoed around the cells.

Iapetus looked back to see his brother punch through a section of the rubble and rise up, a livid expression on his face. Iapetus gestured to Frank, "The sword. Give it to me," he ordered.

Frank quickly handed it over and Iapetus studied it for a second before pointing it at the ceiling. A blast of energy shot up out of Perses' greatsword, destroying the stone above them as the drakon quickly moved forward to get away. Iapetus handed the weapon back to Frank who gingerly took it back, suddenly wary of the sword after seeing the small display of the power instilled within the blade.

Kronos bellowed in anger as the structure collapsed above him, the sound echoing around the area and alerting the monsters and remaining Titans. "PERSEUS JACKSON, I _WILL _BREAK YOU! YOU WILL _NEVER_ BE SAFE FROM MY WRATH, I SWEAR IT ON THE FATES!" The loud boom followed after the drakon, dust rising up like smoke and enveloping the vicinity, flying pieces of rock slashing through the message that the gods were still watching through with wide eyes.

"Faster, Maeonian," Iapetus urged as a chorus of howls struck up from behind them, the demigods looked back to see hellhounds barrelling out of the dust, all of them snarling as they bounded forward.

Thalia was firing arrows off the drakon's back beside Frank, using the fire or exploding arrows to wipe out as many monsters as possible whilst concentrating on not falling or letting any arrows hit her. She glanced back briefly to check on Percy and frowned slightly when she saw his shaking form. "Iapetus, is Percy alright?" She asked worriedly.

Iapetus shook his head without even checking Percy. "His mind's trapped in his past for now. He'll be fine… maybe. Now the biggest concern is getting you all out of this Pit before any of my other brethren find us and kill us."

Jason shook his head, "What do you mean 'you'? You're going to be coming too Iapetus, you've helped us too much to not come with us."

Iapetus smiled weakly as he looked back. "I was a coward," he said, "I ran when I shouldn't have and the consequence is that the daughter of Athena is dead. No," he sighed, "my place is – and always will be – in the Pit."

* * *

_Percy scrambled away even as he felt more than saw the black lightning light up the plain that signified the twelve minutes it took for the elevator to reach the surface – with Annabeth in it. Small Bob followed him after looking around for Big Bob and seeing no sign of him. Damasen and the Maeonian drakon had disappeared, probably killed by Tartarus, and Percy was starting to panic. He was in the monsters' home with only Riptide and a cat to protect him, both of which wouldn't do very much damage against the Primordial._

_Percy hacked away at the monsters around him in his desperation as he forged a path through them to get to a place where he could run, the monsters snarling and growling at him before they were vaporised by his glowing celestial bronze blade. He stumbled as a spear grazed his calf, but kept running as Small Bob tore out the throat of the dracaenae that had attacked him. The Pit rumbled beneath his feet and the loose rocks scattered around shifted as Percy fended off a hellhound that leapt at him, snarling as it tried to get its jaw around his torso, but Percy stabbed Riptide up through the roof of its mouth, ignoring the golden dust that floated down around him._

_Percy exhaled to calm himself as he launched forward at the next group of monsters, Riptide flashing in an arc over his head to come down and hack the head off an empousa. The demigod felt adrenaline run through him as he hacked and slashed, severing limbs and cutting weapons in half in his attempt at escaping. He saw the mass of monsters starting to thin and renewed his efforts, diving under the feet of a Cyclopes and tearing through muscle before rising to his feet and lunging at a dracaenae._

_Percy threw his arms out in front of him, bending the rivers beneath him to submit to his will and cover the monsters head to toe in river water. They wailed, thrashing about in agony as they either felt fire spreading over their bodies or themselves dissolving at the mere touch of the water._

_He shoved the monsters in his way to the side and set off in a sprint, the doors disappearing into the distance and he could only hope that his friends had retrieved Annabeth and cut the chains of the doors before any more monsters entered the surface world. _

_Percy ran until he couldn't keep up the pace anymore and collapsed onto the ground, groaning as his various injuries flared up in pain now that his energy rush had run out. Small Bob curled up at his side, the calico fur keeping him warm as the howls of hellhounds echoed around them. It was then that the gravity of the situation hit him – he was in Tartarus alone except for a cat that was actually a monster, so tired that he wouldn't be able to take a few steps without falling, and had no way of telling where he was or how he could get out. A slight burning started behind his eyes and he stubbornly refused to allow the tears to fall as he thought about what he had just thrown down the drain – he could have had a life with Annabeth, the two of them could have grown old and had kids. He took a shaky breath and – _"Percy!" _His eyes widened, the voice was recognisable, but he didn't know where from, everything was muddled, his brain felt like seaweed – _seaweed brain,_ he thought affectionately, Annabeth calls him that whenever he does something stupid, and it came crashing down on him. _Annabeth, _he thought weakly, _no, no, no. She'd come for me, like I'd told Kronos she would, he killed her. He _killed _her, K-Lord Kronos _stabbed_ her, and I did nothing but watch as – "Percy!"

* * *

**In House of Hades it was black lightning when the doors were finished, right? I wasn't sure if it was black or purple.**

**Anyway, Percy's first flashback. The first of many. Numero Uno. So here we have a bit of Percy's - slightly - scattered brain process and a panic attack, I'm not really sorry to say this, but it definitely won't be the last. Nope, I have lots of plans for Percy's future... not all of it pleasant, but a lot of it will be fun to write. **

**Who do you think it was at the end of the chapter (shouting his name)? **


	10. (10) What Happened?

**Gibson1014: Absolutely love the story so far! / Thanks, so I'm assuming you weren't put off by Annabeth's death?**

**Ltowls: Please try to update this is really good and I love it! / I have a lot of exams coming up so updates are going to be slow.**

**Guest: this is AWESOME! Please update as soon as possible! :) / Thanks.**

**Matt: Actually my opinion changed and I liked it until you had Annabeth die, now I'll continue to read it to see if it gets better. P.S. The only reason(in my opinion) you still have readers is probably because they're jerks and like seeing horrible stuff happen to good guys. /**

**emma: percy was able to almost kill a godess in tarturus... (godess of poison?) by sufficating her and sucking out the water from her body. why the hell couldnt percy do that to kronos? just saying. srry for being a downer. i just think that it should be realistic based off of info already writen. / This is definitely realistic about that. Akhlys (the goddess) is a goddess, yes, but Kronos is a _Titan_. _The Titan King._ He's not going to be easily taken down (whilst in his own body) by a little demigod who was physically and mentally exhausted after thirteen years of running around Hell. Also, don't you remember in one of the earlier chapters Kronos wasn't affected by Jason's lightning? After that what makes you think Percy will be able to affect him with water?**

**prince of the seas: excellent ..thalia or bob / Yup, Thalia. Here's a cookie (::)**

* * *

**11,000+ views, 99 favourites, 161 followers! Thanks everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing has changed since the last chapter - I still own nothing except the plot.**

**Man on a Wire – The Script is the song for this chapter. As you should be able to tell by now, I'm not doing a song for every chapter, just ones that have a good song that go with the mood.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - What Happened?**

Percy jolted awake as realised he'd been screaming in his sleep. No, not sleep. Flashback. Of the first few hours he'd spent in Tartarus alone. "Percy?" A calm voice asked, but Percy could hear the slight tremor in her tone. He'd had to learn the most discreet emotions in order to be able to tell what Lord Kronos was going to do to him in their 'sessions'.

He shook as he looked up at the girl above him, his mind blank for several moments before the face registered in his mind. Thalia hovered above him, her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she inspected him, and a relieved smile crossed her face when she saw him awake. "Kelp Head, welcome back. We were getting worried."

Percy blinked, his eyes flitting over her shoulder, and his breath caught in his throat as his gaze landed on golden eyes, remembering another pair that gleamed maliciously in the dark, _he looked down to see two golden eyes staring up at him, his foot having pierced the golden sac surrounding the body, and a sinister smile formed on the Titan's face as the sac imploded, covering him completely and forcing the son of Poseidon to wipe fluid off his face as he stumbled back, opening his eyes to see the Titan King stalking towards him, golden armour gleaming and gold drops of liquid dripping onto the ground, a smirk adorning his face as Percy gripping his sword, steadying his nerves as he readied himself to defend at all costs – _"Percy!"

Percy took in a sharp breath, banishing the memories to the back of his mind as he pointedly looked away from the golden-eyed demigod. Thalia was unnervingly close to him, obviously trying to be comforting, but Percy tensed up and shifted away from her slightly. If she noticed she didn't show it and Percy was grateful for that, he didn't want any attention focused onto him as it was.

Percy frowned as he glanced down, realising he was wrapped up like a burrito in – was that drakon hide? "What – where?"

Jason grinned at him, relief prominent in his electric blue eyes. "The hut of some Giant, Bob – I mean Iapetus - brought us here."

"Damasen?" Percy murmured weakly and shifted so his arms were no longer squished against his sides, but out of the drakon hide, he turned his arm so he couldn't see the letters engraved.

"Yeah," Leo said, "bane of Ares, actually pretty kind – for a Giant."

Percy blinked, "Damasen – where is he?"

"Outside," Clarisse said dismissively, "talking with Iapetus about something or other." She studied Percy closely, "I'm more interested in you, Prissy. What happened?"

Percy flinched back, mentally building walls around the memories that threatened to overcome him, like he had for the past two hundred and eighty seven years. "I – I don't." He shook his head, "No!"

"Percy, calm down," Piper said soothingly, infusing her voice with charmspeak to force Percy to do as she had said. "Everything's fine. We're going to get you out of here, just _calm down._"

Percy relaxed, the tenseness of his muscles fading away as he lay in the bed that he'd lain in three centuries ago. Leo awkwardly cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm just going to go get Bob – I mean Iapetus – and Damasen. Tell them he's awake."

Thalia nodded slightly and reached towards Percy arm, ignoring his flinch as she grabbed his wrist and turned it around to reveal the two words on his forearm. She glanced at Percy, his eyes staring at the slightly golden letters in a daze. "Percy," she said carefully, "please tell us what that damned bastard did to you. We need to know, if he's-"

"What the Tartarus do you think he did?" Percy demanded as he wrenched his hand away and tucked it back in the burrito of drakon hide. "He t – tortured me. For two hundred and eighty seven years I've been with him, hoping that you'd come down to free me. _None of you ever did._" He hissed angrily, knowing he was probably overreacting, but not really caring. He'd been down there for longer than he cared to remember with pent up emotions, too afraid to let anything show for fear of Lord Kronos mocking him and capitalising on any weaknesses that slipped through his defences, he figured he had a good reason for acting like he was. He had to get it out somehow, and this seemed like the best moment.

"Percy, we tried to get to you _so many times,_" Frank said, "we would have, but there was no way into the Pit. The Doors of Death had to be open and in the right place for us to come down."

"So you could have had an escape route if it all went to Hades," Percy snapped, "and now, you're all wishing you didn't come, aren't you? Because Annabeth's dead. Annabeth's dead because of all of you!"

The demigods looked taken aback as Percy's anger grew, and Thalia narrowed her eyes, bringing her hand up to deliver an electrified slap. Percy flinched back, his eyes wide with fear quickly filling them, mind retreating into survival mode. He cowered away from the daughter of Zeus, averting his eyes to look down in a sign of submission.

"Oh gods, Percy," Thalia breathed, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Percy blinked mutely, not daring to look up at her. "Percy," Nico's voice said surprisingly gently, "you're fine, ok? You're safe. Kronos isn't going to hurt you anymore. We're your friends; you don't need to be scared of us. Thalia didn't mean anything, she's not going to do it again, she didn't think about what would happen."

"Guys, move away from him," Leo called, "you're crowding him. You shouldn't do that if someone's just been tort – I mean had a bad experience."

The demigods all took a few steps back and Percy let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as Leo shoved his way to the front. "Wow, dude, you look like crap," Leo grinned and hurriedly added, "not that it's a bad thing. Crap could be good, you never know." He frowned slightly, "Ok, that came out wrong."

Percy forced a small smile onto his face, though he knew it was more like a grimace, he hoped it would put their minds at rest a bit. "Perseus," a calm voice said and Percy looked up to see kindly silver eyes studying him, he swallowed slightly at the similarity between Lord Kronos and Iapetus.

"Bob," Percy croaked, "you're alive?"

Iapetus smiled, "Thanks to you, Perseus," he nodded and inclined his head, "I am in your debt, my Lord."

Percy shifted slightly, uneasy with the attention from his fellow demigods. "I'm not your Lord, Bob," he eventually said, "no one is."

Iapetus shook his head, "Tartarus had killed me. He planned to give me eternal torture for what I had done, your plea stopped him and he allowed me to reform. I am eternally in your debt, Perseus."

Percy shook his head so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "No, you're not," he said firmly, his eyes suddenly gleaming, "and if you even were in the first place, as far as I'm concerned that's now void for your help in getting me out."

Nico blinked at Percy's sudden change in attitude. "So, you're alright now, Perce?"

Percy shook his head, focusing on the roof of the hut as he tried to not think about the time he'd spent with Lord Kronos. Nico quickly understood his silence and gave Percy a comforting look, "Don't worry, Percy." A smile formed on his face, "You're going to love Camp, Aquaman, everything's been upgraded and there are a lot of new campers that are all dying to meet you."

"Obviously," Leo piped up, "you've sort of been out of the loop for a few years, but that doesn't matter. We'll quickly get you back into the swing of things, don't worry."

Percy forced a smile onto his face, just for show to stop his friends from being so worried about him. He refocused on Leo's grinning face, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours," Jason answered. "Not too long."

Percy nodded slightly and tried to push himself up onto his elbow, but Thalia quickly pushed him back down, ignoring his flinch as she touched him. "Hold up, Kelp Head, you're not strong enough to go running around Tartarus as you please quite yet." She frowned slightly, her eyes scanning his face, "That'll take a while to heal."

It didn't take Percy long to figure out what she was talking about and he suddenly went quiet, his hand reaching up to touch the new scar on his face. He swallowed nervously, his voice hoarse, "It won't heal. There'll be a scar, there always is."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked carefully.

Percy fisted his hands; his fingers tightening around the drakon hide bed. "That's enough," Iapetus said firmly, "you can't coerce or trick him into telling you so soon, demigods. He will tell you all what happened to him… in time."

The demigods nodded and Percy avoided their searching stares. Iapetus cleared his throat, "Damasen is warding his swamp so the defeated ones can't find us easily," he paused slightly and Iapetus looked at Percy, "Perseus, your help would be appreciated."

Percy nodded, happy with the excuse to get out of the bed and away from his old friends as he swung his legs off the bed. "Whoa," Thalia said, "you can't get up yet, Kelp Head."

Percy briefly looked up at her, his eyes narrowing into a glare, before he looked at Iapetus, "Help me outside," he ordered.

Iapetus raised an eyebrow, but quickly allowed Percy to lean on him as he helped the son of Poseidon outside. "Wait, how can Percy help set up wards around the swamp?" Jason asked.

Iapetus ignored him and just continued out the hut with Percy still leaning on him. "Remember how to do it, Perseus?"

Percy nodded, "Of course."

Iapetus carefully stepped away from Percy and let him approach Damasen himself. "Don't overdo it, Perseus."

Percy turned to look back at him, "It's too late for that, Iapetus."

Iapetus looked sadly at the son of Poseidon. "Percy, step carefully. Your path holds many hardships no matter what you do."

Percy shook his head, "Look, Iapetus, I know. Just… let it go, okay? Please?"

Iapetus frowned, wanting to press the matter, but decided against it. "Very well, Perseus, I shall leave the conversation for later, however do not think it will never happen. We will be having it at some point."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Iapetus. I know what 'my path holds'. Tartarus told me."

"He gave you hints," Iapetus corrected. "You do not know your full destiny-"

"And neither do you," Percy shot back, curling his fingers into a fist. "I don't care about my destiny; the Fates have played with me too much. I make my own future." He quickly strode out of the hut to where Damasen was waiting.

"He's different," a voice said from behind Iapetus said.

Iapetus snorted, "You know nothing of what happened to him whilst he was with my brother. I would be surprised if he was the same as before after what was done to him."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Percy talking with Damasen, "Why does he seem at ease here? After what we saw Kronos do I was expecting him to be insane if it had been happening for however long he's been down here. And he's healing so quickly, the cut on his face has already scabbed over and the rest of them have become scars."

Iapetus frowned, "He will tell you if he wishes, but know this. The Pit is currently protecting his mind from going insane, and when he gets out of here there will be nothing to shield him."

"How's the Pit protecting him?" Nico asked in confusion, "I thought it kills demigods."

"Why aren't you dead then?" Iapetus chuckled, "You are half-immortal so you have some protection from the atmosphere and our surroundings… Perseus however is completely immortal. My brother apparently decided he didn't want the child suffering from age and acted on that. You must be incredibly careful. For now he is just immortal, but from the time he has spent around Kronos he would have gradually started becoming a Titan. Keep him around demigods, and that will be countered and he may start to be a god instead. Since he is immortal, the Pit protects him as it does us – Damasen and I, along with the other Titans down here."

Nico nodded, "Basically like Tug of war then? But with an immortal instead of a rope."

"Yes," Iapetus said as he watched Percy slam his hand into the ground and a shockwave spread out, a calming feeling descending over the swamp and Nico felt safer than before, "the son of Poseidon has a great future still to come. War is once again brewing between Othrys and Olympus, and his allegiance shall decide the outcome."

Nico frowned as he watched Percy jog over to them, grinning widely with no clue of what had just transpired between the two beings. Damasen strode over after him, "We are safe for now. Perseus has raised barriers around the swamp that no monster or Titan can pass."

Hearing that, Nico glanced back at Iapetus who was watching him with a dark expression on his face. _If Percy can do that… what happened to him down here?_ He thought to himself as he caught Thalia's gaze.

* * *

**Sort of a filler chapter here, but we see a bit of Percy's abilities here. So, how is Percy doing it? How has he got these abilities?**

**The next chapter won't be up for a few weeks (I have a lot of exams coming up), this is a heads up so you don't start spamming me with reviews ordering me to update. Basically, whoever writes a review asking me to update won't have read this very small note.**


	11. (11) Rumour

**103 reviews! Wow, honestly I didn't think I would have this many even after a year, but it's only been 3 months. 175 followers, and 109 favourites. Thank you, my amazing readers.**

* * *

**Xiphos Pila: Amazing story, can't wait for chapter 11. / Thanks**

**kenzyhope2010: This was amazing. I love the pace and the writing is very masterful. Definitely planning on checking out your other stories! Keep writing. You're fantastic! / Wow, thanks. I'm not sure that my other stories are as good as this one, though The Lost Son may be close.**

**Ltowls: Thanks for the update it's really good. Can't wait to read more! / Thanks.**

**aero546: Thats okay with me. I have state tests (Dang it!) Next week. / Oh, good. Well mine are over now... and this chapter's a celebration. **

**prince of the seas: Excellent / Thanks **

**RuneMoon: Awesome / Thanks**

**Solangelover: This is really really interesting. I'm so glad I found it! / Thanks, I hope it's worth it? **

**bambino01: Spent all night catching to the latest chapter. Love your story! / Okay, wow. Seriously?**

**Guest: i have read ur note and wont be asking for updates just yet (teasing) awesome ideas u got hope to see percy better in future but ofcourse i know it wont come juzt that easy will it? evil chuckle but good luck in your exams / Oh, good. Someone read it (and you're the 99th reviewer (well done)). Percy will take a while to get better, but eventually it will happen... after something happens... and thanks. **

**Guest: hey i was just goin through your reviews and i would like to adress our friend matt here you should know bad stuff happens to everyone the thing is how you handle it matters it the most just because annabth died doesnot mean that she is totally unhappy she may think of it as a way to pay him back afterall percy did stay in tartarus for her dont you think after living three hundred years in thinking about what ifs it would be a relief to just have a big break from it all / 100th review! Haha, couldn't have said it better myself. Honestly though, Percy'll obviously be pretty heart-broken later on and Annabeth... well, Nico's there, isn't he?**

**Dalton: Wow that's amazing and scary all at the same time i can't wait to read the next / haha, thanks.**

**PandaGirl: 'Mazin story! Can't wait until next chap! Did the Titan powerish stuff rub off partially? With Percy ever be da same? Love da story line! RICK WOULD BE PROUD -waterbendingdaughterofathena / This chapter should answer your first question, well sort of, as for the second... eventually, yes, but his character's going to be darker than in canon. I don't think my story's that good, it's no where near an actual writer's standard.**

**NinjaLordess: I was looking at all t he reviews and I would like to say to our 'friend' Matt that WE are not jerks! So take a second breath in and out and say something positive! For I have a couple of friends that go on this website and I would like you to know they are my best friends and are not jerks. So next time you make a comment like that please think before typing. Know I think the story is amazing and that I admit it is confusing but it is also thrilling so keep writing! And my little sister made me name my account the NinjaLordess. Hope you update soon. And you keep writing! / Haha, I don't think you're jerks either. Thanks, if you tell me what's confusing i'll try to clear it up for you, unless it's supposed to be confusing at this point. I'm definitely going to keep writing this though, don't worry.**

* * *

**My exams are officially finished as of yesterday, and I had the whole of the afternoon to write this chapter, so...**

**This chapter reveals why Tartarus waited three centuries to open the Doors to the Pit, and why Percy's mind is protected in Tartarus... there's also a fight between Percy and an immortal, I'm not saying which one.**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter - I don't own PJO and/or HOO.**

**Song for this chapter... let's go for Demons by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Rumour **

The demigods wanted to talk to Percy, but he quickly shot down their various attempts. Thalia and Clarisse had quickly become frustrated and incredibly annoyed with the son of Poseidon and his constant ways of avoiding their questions. No matter how much they tried to trick him into giving up some information about his stay with Kronos, he always deftly wriggled out of the spotlight. They had been trying to slip not-so-subtle questions into their normal conversation as they discussed how they were going to get out of the Pit, and then they had brought out the map which Percy had quickly taken and retreated to the bed that he had claimed as his own.

Iapetus and Damasen were sharing information, often in hushed tones that Percy somehow managed to hear even on the other side of the hut. The immortal demigod inwardly scoffed as he looked at the map, sure they had landmarks, but not passages that were safer than being out in the open, and neither did they apparently know that certain places had permanent residents that were supposed to be avoided. He sighed as he added in a thin path that was a safe passage beside Nyx's home – only safe for immortals, but he was one, and he was assuming half-immortals also counted.

Percy scanned the map, noting all the improvements and changes he'd done before bringing it back to the table the demigods were crowded around. He placed the laptop on the table with a thud and let them look at the route he'd mapped out for them.

Nico frowned slightly, not liking the names that Percy had given all the places, "The 'Path of Curses', 'House of Night'? Are you sure those places are safe?"

Percy gave Nico a flat stare, "This is Tartarus," he snorted. "Nowhere is safe. These paths happen to be the fastest way across Tartarus, and I am sure you all wish to spend no time longer than necessary down here."

Jason nodded, "Yeah, thanks, Percy."

"How do you know that?" Thalia asked.

Percy sighed, "For the love of Lord Tartarus, Thalia, you are about as subtle as the Minotaur. I was running around here for _thirteen years_, it didn't take me long to figure out which places monsters go to and which they don't dare set foot in." _After Tartarus' visit, anyway._

"So we're not going to be running into any monsters on the way back?" Leo asked. "Because that would be a nice change, though I do still have some toys to use and test."

Percy leaned on the table, his face a perfect mask, "I didn't say that. The House of Night is dangerous, and monsters don't step foot there, but that doesn't mean there aren't other beings there."

"Other beings?" Hazel echoed, "Are you sure it's a good idea to go there then?"

Percy didn't turn to look at her as he spoke, not wanting to see her golden eyes, "Who is the one that has spent the last three centuries down here? I know what I am doing. Stop thinking otherwise."

Hazel nodded, looking back at the laptop, "So this path is the best one?"

"The fastest," Percy nodded, "not necessarily the safest, especially if we run into the monsters that inhabit the Path of Curses, but we'll be fine - they won't harm us, don't worry."

Percy said it with so much confidence that they couldn't help believing him, and he tried to ignore the way Nico was looking at him – like he was expecting him to break down. He inwardly rolled his eyes, noting that he'd have to be careful around his cousin too.

He twisted around to look at Iapetus and took a breath, "So, Bob, what did you find?"

Iapetus studied him for several seconds, reclining back into his chair, "Are you sure you wish to know, child?"

"Okay, firstly, _don't _call me child, and secondly, I think it's better you tell me sooner rather than later when we're out of here and Tartarus' influence is gone from my mind, don't you?"

Iapetus frowned, "Yes, but-"

"No," Percy said, his voice sharp and clear, a lot harsher than the demigods remembered and Iapetus winced slightly at the tone he used, "Iapetus, _please, _I need to know. I need to know _why,_" he hesitated a split second before forging on, "why _he _did it."

Iapetus shook his head, "Perseus, don't. You don't know what you're asking for-"

Percy clenched his jaw, "He had me for _two hundred and eighty seven years._ He could have killed me the moment I – he emerged from the damned sac, but he didn't. _Why?_"

"Wait," Frank said carefully, "what are you two talking about."

Iapetus kept his eyes on Percy, ignoring Frank's question as he leaned forward slightly and intertwined his fingers on his lap, "I don't – and can't – pretend to know my brother's brain, Perseus-"

"I wasn't aware he had one," Leo said jokingly in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that had fallen.

Iapetus shot him an exasperated glare, "My brother – Kronos – could easily rival Athena in that area, so be careful, he is still out there searching for us. He would not have died from a mere collapsed structure." He turned back to Percy, his expression softening slightly, "He had his suspicions regarding a certain Primordial's affection towards you and wanted to prove them – wrong or right, I don't know – and from recent events… I would assume he has his answer. Once he knew about Tartarus, he planned to break you and twist your loyalty to be against Olympus for the next war. Seeing you leading our forces against Olympus… their morale will have decreased drastically and we could sweep through with little to no resistance. Poseidon would surrender at seeing you fighting him, and many of the other gods would follow for fear of their life."

Percy swallowed as he tried to sort through the information he'd been given and many things came to mind, but the one thing that came out was, "You said 'we'."

Iapetus' expression was one of disbelief, "Out of all the things you could say, you comment on my use of second person? It is only recently in my very long life that I have become separate from Othrys, and often I still find myself thinking as if I still am one of them. Does that answer your question?"

Percy nodded, "Yes. So, Lord Kronos wanted to use me as a pawn?"

"He uses everyone as a pawn," Iapetus said calmly," even us, his siblings. You should be glad he has decided you are worth his personal attention," he added in amusement.

Percy scowled, "Yeah, be glad that he decided to torture me? I'd rather not."

Iapetus' face cracked into a small smile, "I shouldn't have been worried about your reaction," he noted.

Percy shrugged, "Well, it's not like reactions have helped me recently."

"No, I suppose not," Iapetus murmured and silence fell over the hut for several seconds.

Damasen frowned slightly and looked up, out of the hut, "We have an intruder."

"Who?" Percy asked, beating the others to it.

Damasen pulled a face and turned to Iapetus, "They can sense you."

"Immortals can sense other immortals," Iapetus nodded, "your point?"

Damasen sighed and turned to Percy, "If we asked you to stay in the hut, would you?"

Percy's eyes narrowed as Damasen stood up and grabbed his drakon bone spear and Iapetus summoned his own silver spear. They strode out of the hut and Percy quickly followed them. Iapetus rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

Percy ignored him as he dug around in his pockets for his familiar pen. His hand closed around Riptide and he grinned, taking out the disguised weapon as he saw the figure striding across the swamp towards them. His eyes flickered from the dark blue armour to the silver sword sheathed at his waist, and up to his face. Percy drew in a sharp breath and his hand clenched.

"Oceanus," Percy growled, his face morphing into an angry snarl as he glared at the Titan.

"Perseus," Oceanus greeted pleasantly, "you can move quickly for someone with a broken leg."

Percy's expression was void of any emotion as he gripped Riptide tighter, "Hello, Horn Head, I would say it's good to see you, but then I'd be lying, and Lord Kronos told me to never lie."

Oceanus chuckled, "Kronos won't be pleased to hear that," he hummed, "though you shot down the hope of getting off easily when you brought our new… fortress down on top of him."

"Actually, brother," Iapetus interrupted, "I think you'll find that was me."

"This isn't between us, _coward_," Oceanus spat, "stay out of this before you get hurt."

Iapetus narrowed his eyes, "Perseus is a friend, Sea Head, and you won't touch him." He levelled his spear at Oceanus' chest.

Oceanus merely raised an uninterested eyebrow, "Surely you don't think you can beat me, brother? Remember the last time you attempted to?"

Iapetus didn't move his spear. "I have no care for the outcome, only that the demigods have time to escape."

The corner of Oceanus' mouth twitched, "Sentiment, brother? For _demigods, _of all beings? Surely you haven't sunk so low as to feel unnecessary attachments to the gods' spawn?"

"It is _not _unnecessary," Iapetus growled. "Whilst you mindlessly follow Kronos' orders, I have developed a brain and _used it to think for myself._ What has happened to my brother that refused to help to kill our Father?"

Oceanus smirked, spreading his arms out as if in invitation for Iapetus to attack him, "He is still here… merely having adapted to the changes so I don't end up like _you, _the disgraced sibling, and janitor of Hades. I had thought you would be cowering under a cleaning bucket somewhere. Now, back off before you get harmed, _little brother._"

"Your arrogance truly knows no bounds, Sea Head," Iapetus growled, "I have found something I wish to keep alive, and help. That is far better than following our brother like a mindless slave."

Oceanus' eyes reminded Percy of the endless depths of the ocean in that moment, ready to strike swiftly and unerringly, not unlike the darkest monsters of the deepest abyss in the sea. "I was told to keep you alive, if possible," he hissed, "but I can easily say you were in my way and Lord Kronos will only think of it as a slight drawback, one that can be easily rectified. My main target is Perseus; anything else is collateral damage and doesn't matter – that includes you."

Iapetus opened his mouth to reply, but Percy beat him to it as he stepped forward, "Strong words from someone who fled from my Father in your own domain."

Oceanus raised an eyebrow, "I must applaud you, Jackson; your bravado is truly convincing… if not that only less than six hours ago you were cowering away from _Our _Lord as we effectively drowned you."

Percy stiffened, his hands fisting at his side as his body shook slightly from the combined anger and fear running through him. "You seriously need to learn your place, _Titan,_" he growled, "Lord Tartarus can squash you like a bug – and incidentally that is all you are to him -, he will have no problem casting your soul into eternal agony and-"

"Yes," Oceanus interrupted smoothly, "but that is _Tartarus_, you are just a weak demigod."

Percy grinned savagely, "Actually, Oceanus, I'm not just a demigod – as I'm sure you now know… or has Lord Kronos not told you yet? He hasn't, has he? Oh, such a shame," his smile seemed cast with a light of insanity, his eyes betraying the power hidden inside his demigod body, "be sure to tell Lord Kronos that his suspicions were correct for me… after all, it would be a shame for him to have tortured me for _two hundred and eighty seven years, _but have _nothing _to show for it_._" He pulled himself up, squaring his shoulders and looking stronger than he should in the eerie purple light of Tartarus. "Now, off you go, little Titan."

Oceanus narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword in one smooth movement, Percy smirked and uncapped Riptide, the blade emerging with a flash of bronze and emitting its own light. "Are you sure you want to go this far? Unless you've forgotten, I haven't lost a fight in the time since Lord Kronos started to give me my 'exercise'."

Ocenaus let out a loud bark of laughter, "Foolish demigod. You cannot defeat me even more than you could when you had just entered the world of mythology."

"We'll see," Percy said evenly as he stalked forwards, Riptide held in a position where he could easily switch from offence to defence with the slightest movement. Oceanus chuckled as he shrunk down to seven feet, his silver sword held loosely by his side and his stance disdainful at the mere thought that Percy could not only stand up to him, but match him in swordplay.

Percy grinned, the Titan didn't know who he was, and that would be his undoing. He launched himself forwards, swinging Riptide above his head. Oceanus sneered as he parried the blade with a flick of his wrist and immediately hacked at Percy's chest a split second later. Percy's eyes narrowed in concentration as he leant back, allowing the silver blade to pass within inches of his chest before spinning to the side. Oceanus blocked the attack, locking their blades together and looking at Percy with narrowed eyes. Percy grinned, twisting his blade and unlocking the weapons as he spun around to slash at the back of the Titan's calf.

Oceanus roared in anger and the ground erupted around them, geysers of river water spraying up into the air. He scowled at Percy, the water held back with a mere thought. "Foolish demigod," he murmured.

Percy smirked, "I think the right thing to say here is foolish Titan, Horn Head." He thrust his hands forward and the water crashed down over Oceanus, swirling around him as it tore away at his essence. Percy grinned as Oceanus' flesh ripped away and he howled in pain.

Percy forced the river water away from Oceanus, or what had been Oceanus only seconds ago, and concentrated. He clenched his hand and the ground erupted up around the dead Titan, pulling him down until there was no sign of him having been there.

"Percy, what the Hades?" Thalia asked, "How…?"

Percy crouched down and picked up Oceanus' silver sword, tossing it from one hand to the other thoughtfully before replying. "There were rumours around Tartarus that Lord Kronos wanted to unravel. He thought that if Tartarus acted to save me from him then the rumour was proved true. That's why Tartarus couldn't act sooner; Lord Kronos had managed to back him into a corner."

"What was the rumour?" Nico asked, already having a few ideas.

Percy smirked as he stood up, belting Oceanus' sword on the opposite side of his waist to Riptide. "That Tartarus adopted me."

* * *

**So it's revealed. Why Percy is protected in Tartarus at the moment, and why Tartarus wanted him freed. Next chapter will see the demigods making their way out of Tartarus and a meeting - of a sort - with a certain species of monster. Guess which monster it will be, anyone who gets it correct will get a shout out and a cookie next chapter.**

**Next chapter is likely to be finished in one-two weeks.**


	12. (12) Path of Curses

**prince of the seas: excellent /minotaur / nope.**

**aero546: #plottwist As for guesses, I've got nothin' I've got a btd battles game I need to get to. Bye now! :D / Absolutely nothing? That's a shame... there was a hint in the last chapter ('The Path of Curses')...**

**billycolin (chap 3): i've just found this and it's great i hope you have/will brings bob's kitten. i guess i'll have to find out / Small Bob will (possibly) make an appearance.**

**billycolin: just finished what you've wrote so far and i really hope you do finish this story as it's great. err... giant? kronos said they were working together keep up the great work update as soon as you can plz :) / I fully intend to complete this story, don't worry. They will meet a giant on their way out, but that doesn't count as a _monster_.**

**KeeperofElements: Perhaps Kampe? Or a Giant, Polybotes for example? Maybe another Titan? / They'll be meeting a Giant, yes. Which one? You'll have to see. As for Kampe... no, she's not the monster.**

**love story inter: Hello! I'v been curious, but are they gods or just immportal now in this fanfic. PS: I love this it's unlike the other fanfics and its really good i think you will become a great writer even if you dont think so! / The seven are half-immortal like Artemis' Hunters, and so are the demigods that survived the Titan War and the Giant War. Percy is fully immortal with golden ichor, but not a god/Titan... yet. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Dalton: This is awesome and my guess for the monster is either the pit itself or Nya because they'll be passing by her domain / They might meet Nyx, but she's not technically a monster. She's a Primordial who isn't really that smart, according to how Rick Riordan wrote her...**

**uther: I must say, this story is different, it makes u feel like you can see what percy has gone through fr te last 2 centries and a half an how he survived as we all know normal demi gods cannot stay in tartarus for to long or they would become insale or worse and to the author you have a great ideas the way you made these chapters/story is truely amazing i have seen many danfics but he way you describe them would make Rick Riordan happy! I wish you the best luck! / Gods, you're making me blush...**

**GuardianWolfman: Nice chapter. Loving this story so far. I'm guessing they will run it to the Aria. / Well done!**

* * *

**Shout out to: GuardianWolfman for guessing correctly! Here's a cookie (::)**

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Path of Curses**

Percy was expecting incredulous looks from the other half-bloods, but they seemed to take it in stride and didn't even ask him loads of useless questions – though Thalia and Clarisse obviously wanted to know everything. Oceanus' sword had a lot of power shimmering below the surface, a lot like the sea – the calm shielding the strength. The blade hummed as he studied it, seemingly having a life of its own and reacting to his touch. He remembered when Oceanus had fought Poseidon in the Titan War, Oceanus' sword had been a silver serpent writhing in his hand, but now the weapon only hummed.

"Percy," Nico called, "are you ready?"

Percy looked up and nodded, pushing himself off the drakon-hide bed he had withdrawn to after beating the ocean Titan in an attempt at distancing himself. He smoothly sheathed the silver sword and stood up. "When do we start?"

"Now," Jason said with his hand in the pommel of Koios' sword.

Percy nodded, "You've all memorised the route?" When they all spoke various affirmations he relaxed slightly, "Good." He turned to looked a Damasen gratefully, "Thank you for allowing us to rest here whilst I recovered, my friend."

Damasen's smile didn't reach his eyes as he looked at Percy, "Your trials are not yet finished, child of the sea. The Titan King's oath to you he will not break, and you shall be left alone as no half-blood in history."

Percy swallowed nervously, his eyes narrowing, "My life is _my _life. I'll live it how I want."

Damasen shook his head, "The Fates cannot be tricked nor beaten. I meant no insult to you, Perseus, merely a warning."

"Percy," Iapetus called from outside the hut.

Percy quickly strode out of the hut, barely giving Jason time to move out of the way as he shoved past. Outside the hut Iapetus was sitting on a boulder, fingering the tip of his spear as he watched for anymore enemies to find them. "Bob," Percy greeted.

Iapetus snorted, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because you're more Bob than you are Iapetus, and Bob helped me before," Percy calmly replied.

Iapetus nodded slightly, "I won't be joining you in your journey out of the Pit, as I will have to delay any of the other of my brethren that Lord Kronos sends." He stood up, turning to look straight at Percy, "I have a gift for you, before you go."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "A gift?" He echoed, "What for?"

Iapetus chuckled and let out a sharp whistle that pierced the surroundings. "An old friend wishes to see you again," he said cryptically as he tried to not think about his alike to his youngest brother Percy looked in that simple movement.

Percy frowned, "I don't think I have any friends down here."

"Your fellow demigods," Iapetus said pointedly.

"No," Percy said with a shake of his head, "I haven't seen them for three centuries. They would've changed too much. I feel like I don't know them anymore," he admitted.

"It _will_ get better, Perseus, that I can promise you," Iapetus said vehemently.

"No, it won't. When I get out of here I'll go insane, won't I?" Percy asked weakly, "Only Tartarus is protecting me at the moment."

"Gradually, you will, yes. If you keep to yourself, that is. Find your place in the Camp for half-bloods again, and you won't become completely insane. You shall have an anchor, Perseus, much like a ship out at sea. An anchor will ground you and keep you from drifting away."

"My anchor is – was – Annabeth. Now she's gone… I don't know…" Percy muttered, scanning the area and seeing a flash of gold. He froze, rapidly backing away and scrambling to unsheathe his swords… as a small calico kitten jumped out from behind a rock. He relaxed a fraction, his hand still clenching around the hilt of the sword as Iapetus crouched down.

"Hello again, Small Bob," the Titan murmured, acting like he hadn't seen Percy's small panic attack. "I hope you've been taking care of yourself recently." Small Bob mewed, rubbing his head against Iapetus' gauntleted hand.

Percy felt a grin tug at his mouth, lifting up the corner of his lips in a small smile as he fell to his knees. "Small Bob," he said in relief, "I missed you. Where've you been these last years?" Small Bob leapt at Percy, and the son of Poseidon caught the kitten with practised ease, hugging him to his chest.

Iapetus chuckled, "I believe Small Bob would like to stay with you, especially knowing what happened to you the last time you two separated."

Percy winced slightly, "Thank you, Bob." Small Bob relaxed against Percy, a deep purr emanating from his throat.

Iapetus shrugged, "He shouldn't stay down here on his own any longer, and I shall never allow my siblings to harm him."

Percy nodded thankfully, "I'll take good care of him, Iapetus, I swear it on the Styx."

"Percy," Nico said, suddenly appearing beside him, "come on. We've got to go. I can sense a Titan or two getting closer."

Percy nodded and stood up. "Right, I'm coming." He followed Nico, and then stopped to face Iapetus, "Thank you for saving me, Bob."

Iapetus smiled, "Get going, Perseus. Damasen and I shall cover your retreat for as long as possible."

"Give them Tartarus," Percy growled.

Iapetus chuckled, inclining his head, "Have you ever known me to do anything less?"

"No, but there's always a first," Percy grinned.

Iapetus nodded, cocking his head to the side as he sensed a sliver of power enter the camp from the opposite direction he was expecting, a small thought identified the intruder, and he smirked as he turned. The waiting demigods watched in shock as a Titan strode straight towards them, his eyes full of resigned determination.

Jason noted that the Titan's limp was gone as he moved to the side. Iapetus studied his brother in amusement, "I thought you refused to help."

Krios stopped in front of Iapetus, crossing his arms over his chest, "So did I."

Iapetus' eyes shone, "So what changed your mind?"

"According to _Our Lord, _I am already going to be in trouble. I may as well complete what I had planned originally," Krios smirked, "well… that, and Othrys had become far less than what it used to be. Perhaps we can change things."

Iapetus nodded, amusement fading out of his eyes and being replaced by a spark of hope, "It is truly good to see you again, brother."

A golden light started across the swamp, rapidly approaching over the muddy water. Krios quickly turned to Percy. "Tartarus wishes to speak to you before you exit; he awaits you in the House of Night, sending a message to bring your dead girlfriend."

Percy nodded, not even bothering to stop his flinch. "Thank you, Krios."

Krios shook his head. "Nay, it is I whom must thank you, Perseus. For through you, Iapetus regained his sense of the old times, and passed it onto me."

"Old times?" Nico asked, "What do you mean?"

Krios cast a quick glance at the golden light that was his King. "Kronos used to be the perfect King, and then paranoia took over. Prevent that from happening to Olympus, for we used to be the protectors of Gaea, or the Earth, before we fell into darkness as our hearts became shadowed with greed and lust for power. It is time that we try to regain that title."

Iapetus breathed out heavily, "Survive, demigods. Promise me this – you will all get out of the Pit."

Krios frowned slightly, "Perhaps I can request that you find a mortal by the name of Victoria Argyris and give her my apologies?"

"We promise, we will." Percy said solemnly.

Iapetus nodded turning to Krios, "Together, brother? Like old times."

Krios looked at Iapetus carefully for several moments before nodding and grasping the offered arm. "Together," he agreed. "I can think of no better way to go."

Percy swallowed, but let go of Small Bob who bounded over to Annabeth and carefully picked her up after growing to adult form. The demigods quickly ran from the two Titan brothers who turned to face their youngest sibling. Percy couldn't help it as he looked back in time to see Iapetus block the swing of a scythe at his head, a shockwave of energy blasting back everything within thirty feet.

"Percy," Jason called, "come on, we've got to go." Percy nodded, turning and running after his old friends as they started their journey out of the Pit.

* * *

Percy clenched his jaw as he cleaved a dracaenae into two pieces and turned to stab a hellhound in the jaw. It had been too much to hope that they would get out without having to fight – apparently Kronos had managed to put out a bounty on their heads, and despite Tartarus' interference, the monsters were intent on bringing the demigods back to the Titan King alive.

Percy idly concentrated on where they had to go, imagining the route to the House of Night in his mind as he hacked at an empousai. He wielded Oceanus' sword and Riptide together, deciding that dual-wielding was better and more efficient whilst he didn't have a shield. During his time with the Titans Kronos hadn't wanted him to weaken too much, so forced him to occasionally fight monsters in the army, and sometimes a Titan or two. Percy was pleased to say that more recently he'd managed to kill some of said Titans, but unfortunately it didn't take them long to reform again and only made them pissed at him.

Percy ducked and turned, snarling as he jabbed at a cyclopes that had tried to behead him. "This way!" He shouted, hoping the demigods would hear and follow as he dived amongst the monsters. He hacked off limbs and cut monsters in half in his dash out from the skirmish. Small Bob seemed to appear by his side, Annabeth now on his back as he easily kept pace with Percy and killed monsters without any effort.

Soon the demigods regrouped the other side of the hoard of monsters that they had ran into and quickly set off after Percy again. The immortal demigod easily navigating the harsh landscape around them like the back of his hand, a subtle reminder that he was considered the Prince of the Pit, which was evidenced by the monsters that charged from the opposite direction to protect the demigods.

Percy glanced back to check that all of the demigods were following him as he entered the Path of Curses. "We've got to be really careful here. I don't want to antagonise the inhabitants of this forest."

Leo blinked, "This is a forest?" He asked as he looked around at the dead tress surrounding them.

Percy shrugged, "It's Tartarus."

"Good point," Leo conceded.

Percy smirked as he continued, warily watching the shapes fluttering around them in the dead trees. Thalia frowned, "What are they?"

"Don't attack them," Percy replied calmly.

"What are they?" Thalia repeated.

Percy opened his mouth to answer, but a hiss echoed around them, "_Foolish demigods, you enter our home._"

Percy clenched his jaw and called up to them, "Titans or Tartarus?"

Mocking laughter came from above, "_Lord Kronos shall rule all._"

Percy took a breath, looking back at the demigods, "No killing," he said firmly.

Nico's eyes widened, "They're-"

Percy nodded, "The Arai, the curses."

The demons cackled as they dove down in a single hoard, dozens of them quickly approaching. Percy quickly stabbed one through the heart, hoping that the Pit would protect him from their curses, and was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened. Clarisse saw him and quickly took after him before he could tell her not to. The daughter of Ares cried out, her hand moving up to cover her eye in pain.

"_Acid in the eye,_" the Arai laughed, "_a_ _courtesy of the Drakon from the Battle of Manhattan._"

Piper was the next to kill one and immediately slumped to the floor unconscious. "_Eternal sleep from the Earth Mother, a lovely choice._"

Percy gritted his teeth and forced some water from the river Styx up through the ground to cut through several arai around him. "Thalia, help Clarisse, and Jason, get Piper," he ordered firmly. "Frank, stop shooting."

The demigods immediately did as he said and the arai hovered above them, their wings beating in unison. "_You realise it is futile to fight – we hold the curses of the defeated and you shall fall before us._ _The Titan Lord will reward us greatly._"

Percy shook his head, "No, actually. I just wanted them out of the way so I can kill you all," he said savagely.

"_You are a demigod, what can you do?_"

Percy shifted his grip on Oceanus' sword as the weapon changed into a spear with a quick thought. He stabbed the butt into the ground and yelled, "Back!" A wave of force erupted out from Percy, slamming the arai away and spiralling into trees and rocks.

The demigods were looking at Percy open mouthed, and the immortal demigod ignored their gazes as he glared at the defeated arai. "Tell our current tracker that he may try all he likes, but I will be getting out of here. Alive. With my friends. And you could thank him for the extra abilities while you're at it," he smirked.

The arai screeched in response, struggling to rise to their feet, but the ground shook and split open to knock them off balance. Percy grinned as the monsters were sucked down into the depths of Tartarus. The area darkened and the demigods felt an incredibly powerful being watching them, but were oddly comforted.

"Thank you, Lord Tartarus," Percy said respectfully.

"_Continue on, little demigods,_" Tartarus' voice echoed around them, "_I await you in the House of Night._"

* * *

**Expect another two to three week wait for the next chapter.**

**Next time: The demigods arrive at the House of Night, and we visit Camp Half-Blood to see what's happening there. **

**Which old friend will Percy meet in the House of Night? Hint: not classified as a monster.**


	13. (13) The Risen Dead

**champion of the deities: yay small bob! great chapter can't wait for the next chapter could it be the home owner lady nyx? / Yup, Nyx.**

**GuardianOfTheUniverse: Great chapter / Thanks.**

**Guest: I like this story DO NOT SCREW IT UP. But other than that who's percy adopted with, is it a common ship ie pertimis, perzoe, bercy. Our is going to be a more less common? . / I don't plan to screw it up, don't worry. Percy's adopted with no one, but the ship for him is chosen. I'm not going to say what it is, but it's definitely less common.**

**Mythology. Geek. Girl: Oh my GODS this is fricking AWSOME! Pleassssssseeeeee update I just read chapters 1-12! (-) / Ha, thanks. Glad you like it.**

**Dalton: This is amazing haha I kinda hope annebeth gets resurrected / Well... maybe, maybe not.**

**Xiphos Pila: Could it be Arachnid, she is the known as the Goddess of Spiders and it's debatable whether she's a monster or not, excellent story. / Nope, sorry.**

**Doughnutswilderness: LOVE IT! update soon if you can. / What's this? An update!**

**bambino01: Could it be Luke? / Nope.**

**mrsad7: Excellent story, I'm excited to read more :) / I'm excited to write more.**

**prince of the seas: Excellent / Thanks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Song for the chapter: We're Not Alone – Broken Iris**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Risen Dead**

"Can I ask what that was back there?" Leo asked after several minutes of walking in silence.

Percy shrugged, kicking a loose rock across the ground. "You can."

"And will you answer?" Leo frowned slightly.

"Depends on how you phrase the question," Percy hummed.

"Right," Leo nodded, "so, what the bloody Hades was that?" He demanded, his voice rising to a strained yelled. "I'm not sure if you all know what happened back there, because I sure as Tartarus do not!"

Percy huffed, "Ask Nico. He knows."

Nico blinked, suddenly realising that Percy had heard the conversation between him and Iapetus, which meant he knew he was going to be going insane soon after exiting Tartarus, and yet he was still wanting to leave. "Uh, yes. Percy was turned immortal, as you've all figured out by now. Fully immortal, not half-immortal like us, but no one can just be an immortal and not have a title or domain. So Percy's either going to be a god or a… Titan. It depends on what immortal he spends most time around."

Leo shifted, suddenly nervous that he'd asked to know. "And he's been around only Titans for centuries," he murmured.

Percy kept his gaze focused ahead of them as he walked. "By my calculations, I'm about eighty five percent Titan, fifteen percent demigod at the moment, so I'm actually quite eager to be around the gods."

"What does that mean?" Hazel asked, "If you're mostly Titan?"

Percy sighed, his eyes flickering over to Jason who was carrying an unconscious Piper, "The one I was around the most was Lord Kronos, so I've got knock-offs of his abilities. It's actually pretty cool, once you get past the idea that he used to play with mortal's lives by changing time for them. I can release the burst of power that I used back then, but it takes quite a bit out of me, because I use my own energy." Percy paused slightly, contemplating on whether or not he should tell them the rest. He decided not to. "That's all I know about now, I may find that more abilities have rubbed off on me, but I doubt it."

"So you aren't going to suddenly disappear or anything, right?" Leo asked, "Because then we'll be down here on our own with Titans chasing after us."

"I can vapour travel," Percy shrugged, "but that's nothing to do with the Titan abilities."

"Percy, why do you think Tartarus wanted us to bring Annabeth with us?" Thalia asked, "What's he going to do?"

Percy winced slightly, "Honesty? I don't know. As far as I'm aware Tartarus can't raise the dead."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "Do you even care that she's dead?" The daughter of war demanded, "Because you're acting too callous about her death."

Percy clenched his jaw, but otherwise ignored her as he sped up slightly. "We're nearing the House of Night. Stay on the path if you don't want to die."

"Wait – what?" Hazel asked. "Why would we die if we go off the path?"

Percy held his hand above the wisps of black smoke on either side of the path as he continued walking. After a few seconds the demigods saw the spiky back of a reptilian creature slither through the smoke towards them.

Nico let out a short curse, "Percy! What are you doing?"

Percy grinned, "You did ask." The monster surfaced above the smoke beside them, its poisonous green eyes flicking to look at each of the demigods.

"What is that?" Jason asked warily.

"Colchian drakon," Percy explained, "the one that originally guarded the Gold Fleece in Ares' sacred grove at Kolkhis."

"The one that Jason killed?" Frank asked.

Percy nodded, "The original Jason, yes." He turned his attention to the drakon as it rubbed up against his hand, "Tell the Lady Night we are approaching."

The drakon slithered away, ducking beneath the layer of smoke and Percy rubbed his hand on the ground, leaving a line of yellowish goo. "Who's Lady Night?" Leo asked.

Percy sighed, "Why are you all asking so many questions?"

"Because we don't know the answers?" Leo offered.

Percy grimaced, "The Mansion of Night? Seriously, none of you can guess?"

"I know," Nico grinned as the other demigods shrugged.

Percy stopped, still looking ahead. "Look. See if you can guess now." In front of them was a massive house made completely out of solid shadows. "When Annabeth and I came through here before we couldn't look at the Mansion. It's too powerful for mortals to look upon – their minds will go insane."

"I can understand why," Jason breathed.

Percy nodded. "Looks pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Cool?" Frank asked incredulously as he eyed the black gargoyles on the parapets. "It's terrifying. How's it cool?"

Percy shrugged, "I've been here many times before."

There was a loud grinding sound and a drawbridge detached itself from the mansion, crashing down in front of the demigods. "Will Tartarus be able to help Piper?" Jason asked as he held Piper closer to him, the daughter of Aphrodite still sleeping. "And what about Clarisse?"

"Clarisse, no," Percy murmured, "Piper, hopefully."

"Why won't he help me, but will help Piper?" Clarisse demanded.

"Piper's been cursed to sleep forever," Percy explained in irritation, "you had acid cursed into your eye. There's a difference." He shook his head, "Look, we're safe here from the Titans. None of them dare to come here and for a good reason. The being that inhabits this Mansion could batter them down within an instant."

"Is that good or bad?" Thalia asked.

"Good for us, bad for the Titans, because who wants to fight the very Night, the darkness around us?" Percy grinned. "Who wants to fight Nyx?"

* * *

_*A few hours later*_

"Fire!" Malcolm yelled. "We don't want any monsters getting through!"

The campers were hurrying to stop the monsters from entering the camp and causing mass destruction. Chiron and the Hunters were releasing arrow after arrow into the hoard of monsters, killing at least one every two seconds. A dracaenae fired an arrow over their heads, the flaming point setting fire to a tree.

"Darren, deal with that," Malcolm ordered. The Athena cabin had quickly set up an organised system for the demigods, and Malcolm was leading it.

Darren (the only son of Poseidon to be born after Percy) summoned a wave of water from the creek and quickly put out the fire before it could cause too much damage. He ran back into the fight a moment later, taking up a position in the front line and his sword a flash of bronze. Darren had made it a mission of his to be like Percy who had become a legend in the two demigod camps and tales of the older demigod's quests still spread like wildfire around the campers.

Malcolm frowned as he glanced over to where the gods were standing. They had appeared in the late morning of the day. It was nearing down and the only one able to fight out of the immortals was Artemis, claiming that killing wilds beasts was within her domain and all monsters were wild beasts. None of the demigods were claiming. The presence of the gods ensured that the demigods were willing to fight, if only to prove themselves to their respective parent. None of the gods had told anyone why they had come and seemed content to wait for something to happen.

The ground rumbled as more monsters charged out of the Doors of Death, only to be cut down by arrows or impaled on celestial bronze stakes. Many hellhounds leapt over the stakes and entered hand-to-claw combat with the waiting demigods. The Apollo campers were working overtime to heal the wounded and most of them hadn't slept since the Doors opened two days before, but they were refusing to stop.

The shadows cast by Zeus' Fist were covering the ground when the monsters exiting the Doors suddenly stopped. Hades' eyes widened, "Get away from the Doors!" He shouted. The demigods hurriedly moved to do as he'd said and the gods summoned their weapons as lightning flickered in the sky.

One of Malcolm's siblings frowned. "What's happening?"

Malcolm shrugged. "I don't know, but the gods obviously do."

Chiron cantered over to the gods, slinging his bow over his shoulder as he did so and dozens of demigods came over to the command tent the Athena Cabin had set up. They were immediately swamped with question about what was happening. Malcolm soon found himself shouting: "Everyone shut up! I don't know what's happening, so stop asking! Ask the gods-" he paused, peering over their shoulders to frown at the Doors. His eyes widened. "Hades' Underpants," he breathed as he watched a white mist emerge from the darkness within them.

"Stay back," Chiron ordered, his expression grim, "the gods will deal with this."

"What is 'this' exactly, Chiron?" Will Solace demanded.

"It seems that some Titans have found the Doors," Chiron said, warily watching the mist creep forward. "Lord Hades says there are six of them."

"That's why the gods are here, isn't it?" Travis Still asked, "They knew this was going to happen… how did they know this was gonna happen?"

"They didn't tell me," Chiron said as he shot a glance over at Zeus.

Zeus' master bolt was humming in his hand as a shockwave erupted from the Doors, blasting bacl all the stakes, most of which buckled and snapped under the force/

Dust danced around Zeus' Fist, gradually floating down to the ground. Zeus' hand tightened as he inspected the six Titans that had exited the Doors. "Greetings, Zeus," Eurybia the consort of Krios nodded, her voice rich and holding a strong Greek accent, "_so_ good to see you again."

"Why have you come?" Poseidon demanded.

Pallas smirked, "Our Lord wishes for us to send you a message. And an offer."

Metis nodded slightly. "Yes, he said if you prevent Perseus from reaching the surface he shall not destroy _all _of you. Only Olympus itself shall fall."

Zeus laughed, "We're supposed to believe he'll spare us?"

"Our Lord has given you all a gracious offer, gods," Menoetius sneered, "surely you are not so stupid as to turn it down."

"You call us stupid, and yet we're not the ones that marched into enemy territory that is heavily defended," Athena said pointedly.

Theia laughed lightly, "Ah, but, youngling, we're hardly weak."

Pallas grinned wickedly and raised his hands. "You are aware of my domains, yes?" In the clearing the shadowy figures of warriors formed. "Soldiers are a part of warfare, and I've heard there was a battle here over three centuries ago."

Hades' eyes narrowed, "The dead have earned their rest. Leave them where they are, it is sacrilege to disturb the fallen."

Pallas laughed, "And they shall earn their rest again." The shadows rising from the ground became solid corporeal figures with glowing yellow eyes. The risen dead shifted, all of them turning to look obediently at Pallas. Will sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Lee Fletcher amongst them, his bow in his hand and his eyes completely blank. He also recognised Castor the son of Dionysus, and Daedalus.

"Hold them a moment, my dear," Eurybia murmured, her eyes flickering back to glance at the Doors of Death behind them as they changed into a gold colour and started shaking slightly.

Pallas nodded. "Of course, Mother."

"Your decision, Olympians?" Mnemosyne asked.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "If you think we're going to stop Perseus from leaving the Pit you're insane. He's a hero of Olympus and needs to be rewarded."

Theia laughed, "Oh, my poor nephew, how little you truly know. Perseus has changed in his time with us; he can no longer be called the Hero of Olympus. Not after what he has done."

Poseidon clenched his jaw, "Take care of how you speak, Titan, that is my son."

"I am aware," Theia said dryly. "Pallas, you may continue."

"_Lladd nhw i gyd_, _fy filwyr,_" Pallas breathed, and the dead stiffly turned to face the campers. The two sides stared at each other for several moments. "Now," Pallas said sharply, and they charged as their weapons appeared in their hands. The campers waited and formed a phalanx, their spears pointing forward.

The Doors opened with a pleasant _DING _and revealed three figures in the elevator. "_Stopio! Mae hynny'n ddigon . Titanos , yr ydych wedi croesi'r llinell am y tro olaf . Byddwch yn cael eu cosbi i'r radd uchaf ar gyfer eich troseddau wrth anufuddhau ewyllys Tartarus'." _The dead stopped short and the campers' eyes widened as a figure garbed in black armour exited the Doors, a very familiar demigod beside him.

"Frank!" Malcolm exclaimed.

Frank was dressed in black leather armour and red trim ran around the edges as he held his bow with an arrow knocked and pointed at the Titans. "Stop! That is enough. Titans, you have crossed the line for the last time. You shall be punished to the highest degree for your transgressions in disobeying Tartarus' will." He paused and added, "That was a translation for all of you that don't know the Old Tongue."

Pallas' eyes were wide, "Impossible! You can't be out already."

"Lord Kronos is hardly as good at tracking as you seemed to believe," the figure in black armour said. "It was rather simple to lose him by travelling the Path of Curses and entering the House of Night."

"_Efydd Cleddyf,_" Theia greeted as her eyes narrowed.

"I'll never know why you Titans decided to name me that," he said.

"Would you prefer the name you tried to bury… Perseus?" Mnemosyne asked coldly.

"I prefer it to 'Bronze Sword'," Percy grinned behind his helmet, "and all of you have seriously got Tartarus pissed at the moment. I mean, sure. Of course this was gonna happen sometime soon, but seriously. Can't you try to be at least a little considerate of other beings in Tartarus when you plan your rebellions? You know, like the one that you lost one hundred and fifty years ago that was spearheaded by Lord Kronos? The one that got him grounded?"

Theia hissed, her blue eyes glowing dangerously, "Our Lord has ordered you to be returned to him, though he didn't seem to care whether it was in pieces or not."

"Yeah," Percy said, "I sort of managed to figure that out when nearly every monster in Tartarus started trying to kill us on the way out."

A beam of light erupted from Theia's now outstretched hand, and Percy twisted slightly to the side, watching the blast as it passed him. He slowly turned back to face the Titaness. "Now that wasn't very nice," he smirked, and his two swords shimmered into existence. "Are you sure you want to do this? You haven't forgotten I've beaten all of you at least one, right?"

Pallas gritted his teeth, _"Ladd," _he ordered, and the dead warriors all pointed their weapons at Percy.

Percy cocked his head to the side, "You're stupider than I remember."

"Percy," Frank said warily, "what're you doing?"

"Just sit back and watch," Percy ordered, not even turning to look at Frank. "Come on, Pallas, are you ready for round three?"

Pallas snarled, "FIRE!" The dead immediately did so, but as soon as the arrows left their bows they slowed down until they no longer had enough speed to stay in the air. Percy grinned as he watched the arrows land in the mud several dozen feet from him.

"Stop hiding behind your army of the dead, Pallas. I thought the dead were no match for Titans?" Percy smirked.

Pallas clenched his jaw and the dead suddenly vaporised, the bodies dissolving into the ground. "Calm yourself, Pallas," Menoetius murmured, "he's trying to get you angry."

Percy grinned and shot forward, leaving the safety of the elevator to charge at the six Titans. The gods' eyes widened and they quickly moved to help the Hero of Olympus. Percy slashed at Pallas, and the Titan allowed Riptide to hit his armour, the blade not leaving a single mark on the ancient metal. Percy grinned, realising that the Titans armour was one of the best out of all of the older immortals – it would be an honour for him when he hacked through. Pallas' longsword appeared in his hand and he easily blocked Percy's second attack, shoving the demigod back and swinging with speed that was surprising for such a big weapon. Percy's eyes flashed gold briefly as he made enough time for him to duck under the blade, twisting to the side to hack at the Titan's left leg.

Riptide clanged against his armour and Percy grimaced as he backed away. Pallas laughed as he turned to face Percy, his dark blue eyes glowing with energy. "Poor little demigod, you can't even break through my armour. How do you hope to win this?"

Percy concentrated on the creek running through the forest and felt a tug in his gut as the water surged out of its banks, racing towards them as he blocked Pallas' swing. Percy's arm shook slightly from the force being exerted down on him, and he slipped out from underneath the longsword as a ball of water smashed into the Titan's side. Percy hacked into Pallas' armour with Oceanus' sword and the blade easily tore through the metal. Pallas roared in anger and tried to swat Percy away with his left hand, but Percy cut into his palm with the silver sword. The water rose and circled around Percy, lashing out at the Titan whenever he got too close.

Percy grimaced as he realised that without the presence of Tartarus around him he was a lot weaker than usual, and quickly decided to finish the fight as soon as possible. He charged towards Perses, the Titan laughing as he did so. "Come on, little hero," he crooned. Percy hacked at Pallas' chestplate with Riptide, and the bronze blade just deflected off of the metal. Whilst Pallas was distracted by the hit, Percy twisted and brought Oceanus' sword down on the back of the Titan's leg. Pallas fell to one knee and Percy pressed Riptide against the back of his neck.

"Say hello to Lord Kronos for me, will you?" Percy hissed before cutting the Titan's head off. He looked up to see three of the other Titans dead on the floor, but Metis and Eurybia were nowhere to be seen. Percy frowned as he took off his helmet and scanned the clearing.

"They fled," Frank said coming up to stand beside Percy, "back into the Doors of Death."

Small Bob loped over to Percy, and the son of Poseidon's eyes immediately turned to Annabeth. "Come on," he murmured, "breathe. Annabeth… _breathe._"

"Percy!" Poseidon exclaimed incredulously.

Percy ignored him as he focused on Annabeth. "Come _on._ Annabeth!"

Frank shook his head, "It's not working, Percy," he said sadly, "Tartarus said it might not, that it wasn't definitely going to-"

Percy suddenly cut him off with a shout of joy as he saw Annabeth take a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth…" he murmured as she met his eyes, "it worked. It actually worked!"

* * *

**And Annabeth's alive! Next chapter we see what happened in the House of Night... you know it really should be called the Mansion of Night... Tartarus and Nyx are both featured next chapter... so, ready yourselves for a few more reveals about Percy's time in the Pit.**


	14. (14) The Mansion of Night

**prince of the seas: excellent / I swear (on the Styx) you reviewed that last chapter too...**

**monkeybaby: AHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! / Jeez... take off caps lock. No need to shout... :p**

**champion of the deities: yet again great, i can't wait for the next chapter. without a doubt you're one of the more talented writers here (no offence to others but woe is, you have to admit) update soon, thanks. / I'm surprised I don't look like a tomato with all of the flattery coming from this story... and i doubt i'm as good as Anaklusmos14 or Pluto's Daughter 11.**

**bambino01: Won't Percy break since he's out of Tartarus? / It will be a gradual process, it won't happen instantly, but his sanity will gradually deteriorate.**

**GuardianWolfman: Awesome chapter. / Thanks**

**Axcel: Then they arrive in the Pit and discover why Tartarus agreed and why Thantos requested it. Percy has made both of their realms his playground and all they can do is grovel when he passes by. They want him OUT! / Eh... not quite.**

**lupusadaquilonem: Love this story. The shipping? Is it Perlia? Because if it is I might just squeal. I love Perlia stories! It really is a shame that there are so few really good ones. Please update soon, don't leave us in suspense... / Nope, and i'm not gonna reveal what it is.**

**Guest: The dead should stay dead. / I completely agree... but Annabeth was never completely dead, as revealed in this chapter.**

**Matt: Will you hurry up with the next chapter? I want to know what happened to the other demigods. I'm betting Percy sacrificed them to Nyx and Tartarus. / I'm writing them as fast as i can... this story isn't my priority. The Lost Son is because it was up first. Percy's not going to be _that_ cruel to his old friends.**

**Lord Romulus Malfoy V: Nooooo. I like seeing pairing's other then Percabeth with Percy. and I don't understand why people would stop reading your story. just 'cause Annabeth died. I mean they still read the books. after Rick killed off Bianca and Zoe in Titan's Curse. awesome story and chapter. and if you do Percabeth do it right please. can't wait for next update. / Who said this is Percabeth? And who said it wasn't? Haha... i have revealed that the pairing for Percy's not that common. Exactly! Thank you! If a character dies there's always a reason! And in this story, there was a very good reason for Annabeth's dead and apparent 'rise from the dead'.**

**Chrome Disaster: So here's what I know now. Percy is immortal and 3\4 titan, power of the titans rubbed off onto him, Lord Tartarus adopted him , he got Oceanus's sword, Krios and Iapetus are back to being good titans, and Nyx is helping. What did I miss? / Haha, I like you. That's pretty much it, though I wouldn't call what Nyx is doing helping... more like not getting in the way of them. As you'll see in this chapter, she can be a bit immature. As for Oceanus' sword... I think you'll find that it's Oceanus' symbol of power, and like the other weapons of the Titans that Leo picked up, it's sort of gonna resent being used by a demigod.**

**Guest: awesome... great story / Thanks.**

**godess bubbles: Update soon! / Of course.**

* * *

**I'll admit it... I finished this chapter several days ago, but didn't want to update so i can give myself more time to write the next one, because it's probably gonna be harder than this one.**

**PERCY IS NOT BEING PAIRED WITH VICTORIA (just thought I'd clear that up for some of you. He is being paired with a canon character. Victoria will become his mother figure because Sally has died from old age.)**

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The Mansion of Night**

The demigods' footsteps echoed around the long hall, rebounding back to them from the other side. Nico swallowed as he warily eyed the two immortals the other end of the room. Tartarus and Nyx had been talking very loudly when they first entered the room, but had quickly stopped which led Nico to believe that they were arguing about something they didn't want the demigods to know about.

Tartarus was twelve feet (the same height as the Titans) and purple, Nico noted. The Primordial had skin the colour of dark purple, and it oddly suited him, which was a look very few beings would be able to pull off. He had bulging muscles that looked like they could easily snap Nico's neck, and his nails slightly resembled clawed talons. He wore only traditional Greek battle armour and his face was a whirlpool of darkness. Beside him, Nyx wore a flowing black dress that looked like smoke and her skin was a startling white colour. Her eyes glowed brightly like stars in the darkness of the room, and wings formed from the shadows disappeared into her shoulder blades.

Percy stopped several dozen feet away from the two Primordials and to the shock of the half-immortal demigods, he lowered himself into a bow with his friends quickly following his example, not daring to look Tartarus or Nyx in the eye. Tartarus frowned as he looked at Percy. _"What have I told you, Perseus?"_

"I have no need to bow to you," Percy said calmly.

_"Then why are you bowing?" _Tartarus demanded.

"Out of respect," Percy replied, "not because you are a Primordial, but because you saved my life before, and you have done so again. I am in your debt, my Lord."

Tartarus sighed._ "I apologise for not finding you sooner," _he said, _"however my foolish step-son had me backed into a corner."_

"I know," Percy nodded. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

_"I am pleased that-"_

_"That's it," _Nyx announced, _"you've had your turn, brother. Now give me mine."_ She practically flew across the room to haul Percy to his feet and give him a massive bear hug. _"It's good to see you safe and well, Perseus. I missed you. It's a shame the Titan couldn't have slipped up."_

Tartarus chuckled and it sounded like rocks colliding. _"Now I have free reign to do what I wish to him."_

_"No!" _Nyx exclaimed indignantly, _"You can't do that."_

Tartarus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Nyx, we have been over this many times before. You need to stop being so fascinated by insane and powerful immortals that wish to tear down Olympus. First it was Erebus, then Aether for a few centuries, then Eros, Pontus, and now it's Kronos!"_

Nyx crossed her arms over her chest, and Nico frowned slightly when he saw Leo's eyes follow the moment. _"I think this is none of your concern, brother. Kronos is cute, seriously, how can you not see that?"_

Percy cleared his throat. "Okay, can we stop talking about that… please? It's making me feel sick."

Nyx sniffed. _"Demigods," _she sighed, _"so unappreciative." _

"Lord Tartarus," Nico said respectfully, "why did you wish for us to pass by here on the way out?"

_"Ah, yes," _Tartarus nodded, _"right. Perseus should be aware of this, but – why are you still bowing? Stand up. – anyway… what was I saying?"_ He frowned.

"Something I should be aware of," Percy said helpfully as he stood up.

_"Yes, thank you, Perseus. Immortals return to the Pit when they die, yes? And mortals go to the Upper Underworld where Hades rules. What, then, do you think happens when immortals die in Tartarus?"_

"Uh… I don't know," Jason frowned.

"They reform in the same place they died," Percy grinned, "so that means the Titans you killed will get an earful from Lord Kronos when they reform."

Leo grinned, "Oh, good."

Tartarus shook his head. _"What do you think happens to half-immortals when they die?"_

The demigods immediately looked at him hopefully. "Wait, so Annabeth might not be dead?" Thalia demanded.

Nyx frowned. _"That's debatable."_

Percy cocked his head to the side. "She's either dead or she isn't. Which one is it?"

Tartarus sighed. _"It is harder than that to explain. Her soul has essentially been cut in half."_

Nico grimaced, "That's not possible… is it?"

_"You are all half-immortal, yes? Well, as I've told you, immortals reform in the place they die if they die in Tartarus. Mortals go to the Upper Underworld. When you mix that together… you get half of the soul going to the Upper, and the other half being… stuck to the body. Annabeth currently has her immortal soul attached to her body, and so she is not completely dead. Her mortal soul is in Elysium with the son of Hermes, but the main part of her consciousness is here. An immortal becomes fully formed only once they have passed the Doors of Death-"_

"So if we get her past the Doors she'll wake up?" Percy finished.

Tartarus nodded, _"She should, if it happens soon."_

"I'm going," Percy said firmly.

"What about Piper, and Clarisse?" Jason asked, "And we need someone to guide us to the Doors."

"Nico can do that," Percy murmured, "and I'm the one that will be able to get to the Doors sooner, so I have to go."

"You can't go alone," Thalia said firmly, "if you run into a Titan or Giant it'll be too dangerous on your own."

Percy immediately shook his head. "No. You'll just slow me down."

"Percy, listen to us," Clarisse sighed, "we all came down here to get you out, and if you die on the way Annabeth would have died for nothing."

Percy's eyes narrowed to slits. "She's _not dead. _Were you not listening to what Tartarus was saying?"

"We know," Hazel said in exasperation, "but take at least one of us with you. Please?"

"I'll go with him," Frank offered, "I can turn into an eagle or something, and then I won't slow you down."

Percy frowned and reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Small Bob will come with us, because I won't be able to carry Annabeth and fight off any monsters that attack us."

"Lord Tartarus," Jason said respectfully, "can you help Piper?"

_"Ah, yes. The daughter of Love. I had forgotten her,"_ the Primordial admitted. _"Bring her here, and I shall see about waking her."_

Jason nodded and gratefully brought Piper over to the God of the Abyss. Tartarus crouched as they approached and extended a hand towards Piper so he touched her on the forehead once she was close enough. _"Deffro , merch Aphrodite , ymladd oddi ar y felltith a osodwyd arno chi gan y Arai ."_

"Awake, daughter of Aphrodite, fight off the curse set upon you by the Arai," Percy murmured as a translation.

"Percy, how do you know that?" Leo frowned.

Percy shrugged, "Being around the Titans, you sort of learn to pick up their language. The Old Tongue – _Yr Hen Tafod_ – is the language spoken by Chaos when it created the Universe."

"It?" Hazel asked curiously.

"No one's sure of Chaos' gender, so we call it 'it'," Percy shrugged, "it's safer than assuming Chaos is a certain gender and being wrong."

_"It is done," _Tartarus hummed.

"But she's not waking up," Jason frowned.

_"She _is _a sleeping beauty, isn't she?" _Tartarus asked dryly.

Jason looked down at Piper and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… yeah. What's that got to do with her waking up?"

_"She looks like a princess, doesn't she?"_ Tartarus chuckled and Percy grinned, hiding his laughter behind his hand. _"You are a prince, yes?"_

Jason paused and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute…"

Percy laughed. "Tartarus has been obsessed with mortal fairy tales. He has been for nearly three centuries now, and it's still funny."

Jason grinned, ducking his head to try to hide his slight blush as he kissed Piper on the lips. _"She will wake," _Tartarus promised, _"for now, you may all rest here until…" _he muttered a short curse under his breath. _"That _fool_." _He turned angrily to face Nyx, his eyes narrowing dangerously to slits. _"You left the drawbridge down," _he accused.

Nyx shrugged. _"Can you blame me?"_

_"Yes!" _Tartarus exclaimed, _"You left an open invitation for him!"_

_"I'll just go… send him away then," _Nyx murmured sadly and started towards the door. Tartarus clenched his jaw and his body crumbled away, reforming in front of Nyx with one hand on her chest.

_"_I _will go, sister. You will attempt sex with him, and we truly do not need the child of that encounter," _he rumbled.

Nyx narrowed her eyes. _"You'll kill him!"_

_"No, I shall speak with him and turn him away. If he attacks, then so shall I. But I shall not kill him." _Tartarus said firmly.

Percy clenched his jaw. "After all that he's done, you would just let him _go_?"

_"He _is_ my step-son, Perseus,"_ Tartarus said dryly.

Percy paused and he groaned. "But that makes him my adopted step-brother! What the Chaos!"

Tartarus chuckled. _"Happy three-hundred and seventeenth birthday, Perseus."_

"It's not my birthday yet," Percy said pointedly. "And I'd want a good present."

Tartarus just shook his head as his body dissolved. "What now?" Thalia asked.

"We go," Percy shrugged, "I'm not waiting around for Annabeth's chances of surviving this to drop to zero."

Frank nodded. "We should be leaving soon."

"Nico, you know the way, right?" Percy asked.

Nico slowly nodded. "Enough, yes."

"Good. Keep the laptop in case you get lost," Percy ordered. "Frank, come here."

Frank raised an eyebrow, but did so and the demigods watched in shock as Percy tapped his shoulder and black leather armor with red trim formed over his SPQR shirt. "This should be able to protect you from anything we run into. And you can keep it when we get out of here."

_"Perseus, before you go, perhaps you'd like to reconsider your answer to a previous request of mine," _Nyx called.

"No," Percy growled. "Before the answer was maybe. Now it's a definite 'no'. Go to Lord Kronos for it instead," he hissed angrily.

"Percy?" Hazel asked, "What?"

"Doesn't matter," Percy said as he shot a glare at Nyx. "We've got to get going whilst Tartarus is distracting Lord Kronos."

"Why do you call him Lord?" Leo frowned.

"Habit," Percy grimaced, "let's just say he didn't like me being disrespectful."

_"Perseus, you _must _find Victoria Argyris for Krios. It could decide the Fate of Olympus in the coming war," _Nyx said hurriedly before Percy could disappear.

Percy frowned. "Why did he want me to find her?"

_"That is not for me to say, however Krios knew that you must find her before the Titans do."_

"Why did you use past tense?" Nico asked warily.

Nyx smiled sadly. _"Kronos has killed Iapetus and Krios. Their bodies lie in Damasen's swamp."_

Percy's eyes widened. "_What?_"

_"Go, Perseus,"_ Nyx ordered, _"Kronos has just attacked Tartarus. This is your chance. Do not waste it."_

Percy nodded and grabbed Frank's arm, pulling the son of Mars along as he whistled for Small Bob to follow them. "Good luck, Percy," Nico called after his cousin.

Percy grinned as he looked back. "You too, Nico, be safe."

_"Perseus, you know how to contact us if you need us, yes?" _Nyx asked.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "if I need your help – or Tartarus' – I'll tell you. Thanks, sis."

"Sis?" Frank asked with a frown.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you on the way," he said as he pulled Frank along behind him. The two demigods quickly disappeared from the room as Small Bob ran after them.

_"Young heroes, you must not be distracted by the front Perseus has put up. Underneath it he is hurting, Kronos did much to him. I fear he may never recover… unless he realises that someone that he has already met has the ability to find his true self again. Do not stop him and his match from joining, or else his mind shall snap completely," _Nyx announced. _"Good luck, demigods,"_ she murmured before waving her hand and the demigods were swept up by the shadows in the room. It felt like they were on a high-speed roller-coaster, and strange sounds echoed around them as they were planted on the rocky ground of Tartarus.

Nico looked around for several seconds, noting the Mansion of Night several hundred yards behind them and the River Acheron flowing at their backs. "This way," he said firmly as he started to walk to where he knew the Doors of Death were.

* * *

**And Iapetus and Krios are dead... Victoria Argyris plays a pretty important part in this story. See if you can think what her part it. **

**(Hint: Krios has been out of the Pit several times in the last decade.)**

**I also need suggestions for what Percy could name Oceanus' sword, preferably something that would fit well with Riptide.**

**Sneak Peek for the next chapter:**

_**Percy looked at [Annabeth] blankly, "Iapetus is dead, Annabeth," he muttered,**_** "****He **_**killed him. His own brother!**_ **He **_**killed Iapetus and Krios as they helped us get away."**_

**_Annabeth's eyes widened. "WHAT! Iapetus is dead?"_**

**_"Yeah," Percy sighed, "and it's my fault."_**

**"Perseus**** Jacks****on,****"**_** Annabeth hissed,**_** "n****one _of_**_** this is your fault."**_


	15. (15) Visiting Silver

**Guest (chapter 9): I stopped reading around here for multiple reasons. Firstly, Percy would have been broken ages ago. We aren't talking about a few years of torture which would drive anyone insane but a huge expanse of time. He should be totally broken no matter what. Secondly, although Percy doesn't seem yo be one to hold grudges, Percy would most certainly be bitter towards the gods and his okd friends for letting him rot in Tartarus when we know Percy would do anything to get them back. Overall, I love the idea but Percy seems ooc considering the situation he has been in for that amount of time. / Well, you obviously haven't reached the part where Percy's not broken state is explained. And yes, Percy _is _going to be bitter, very very bitter. Thirdly, _Percy is putting up a facade._ He won't want his friends to know what he really feels, would he? Not after he feels like they abandoned him for years, even though he knows why they didn't come.**

**Guest: Victoria Argyris is Krios's daughter? Pregnent? / Nope to the first, and possibly to the second **

**Guest: "Do not stop him and his match from joining" well, that pretty much says it all. Instead of Percy being paired with the girl that pretty much risked her life to go back into Tartarus to find him, he's being paired with a random OC (Victoria) to bring out his "true self". You have now lost a follow and favorite. My problem isn't that it's not Percabeth, but the previous chapters were pretty much leading the story toward a Percabeth pairing. And when you turn it around like this, things don't add up and it...it just doesn't make sense. Maybe you were trying for a twist, I don't know. I just don't see this story going a positive route. Sorry just some constructive criticism. / PERCY IS NOT GOING OUT WITH VICTORIA, BUT A CANON CHARACTER. I HAVE ALREADY SAID THIS IS NOT A PERCABETH STORY... jeez. Annabeth will still love him, I have said it's one-sided Percabeth, AND THE LAST CHAPTERS WERE PRETTY MUCH FROM ANNABETH'S POV, THERE HASN'T BEEN A PERCY POV YET.**

**prince of the seas: Excellent... Should I know who this Victoria is? / No unless you manage to gather the small bits of information i have put in the story and fit it together.**

**Daughter of Olympus 2: Tsunami and is Victoria Argyris Krios' daughter / Close, but no.**

**AgitatedDog9288: this is really heating up good work love the story! / Thanks, but i'm afraid the next few chapters aren't going to be as interesting.**

**percabethforever6775: great story, as a suggestion for oceanus' sword how bout tide, wave, or whrilpool / Thanks for the ideas.**

**monkeybaby: no caps this time, good job on this chapter :) / Ha, yeah I can see :). Thanks.**

**bearah cubecars: Yay percabeth! / Ha, not quite. Well... sort-of one sided.**

**The Sacred Panda: ah nyx you sly dog you little rascal you sexy fiend... wait what am i talking about? / Yup, Nyx has a fascination with Kronos, and in case you missed the hint, she tried to make a move on Percy too.**

**ZealousReader21: Another amazing chapter. Kudos my friend and a suggestion for the name of Oceanus's sword could be Crosscurrent or Stormbring in reference to Poseidon's title / Thanks for the Kudos and suggestions.**

**Matt: How'd Percy and Frank get out before them? And it is Percy's fault since he stupidly decided to stay in Tartarus. / Wow, you really hate this story, don't you? =). Frank can transform into an eagle and fly, and Percy can have a ride on him. Flying's far faster than walking. Haven't you been in a plane before? Annabeth won't really want to say to Percy that it was his fault, will she? That'd probably make him want to kill himself.**

**Guest: This is really good! Maybe Tsunami for the sword / Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Visiting Silver**

_Small Bob loped over to Percy, and the son of Poseidon's eyes immediately turned to Annabeth. "Come on," he murmured, "breathe. Annabeth… breathe."_

_"Percy!" Poseidon exclaimed incredulously._

_Percy ignored him as he focused on Annabeth. "Come on. Annabeth!"_

_Frank shook his head, "It's not working, Percy," he said sadly, "Tartarus said it might not, that it wasn't definitely going to-"_

_Percy suddenly cut him off with a shout of joy as he saw Annabeth take a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth…" he murmured as she met his eyes, "it worked. It actually worked!"_

"Percy," Annabeth murmured, "what happened? I could have sworn I saw Luke." She shot up as her eyes widened, "I was in Elysium!"

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, gods, Annabeth. I thought you wouldn't come back." He faltered a moment, his eyes turning sad. "I'm so sorry – it's my fault you died! If I hadn't been so scared I could have done something… I could have stopped him!"

"No, Percy you couldn't do anything," Annabeth murmured. "The prophecy is complete. The quest is done."

"What?" Percy croaked. "Your death – me unable to do anything… HOW WAS THAT THE PROPHECY?" He demanded, darting to his feet.

"_Nine will enter the depths of the earth, find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth." _Annabeth spoke. "The nine of us found you," she said as she climbed to her feet, feeling dizzy for a brief moment, "and we got you out." She paused, looking around the clearing at the gods and campers watching her intently. "Where are the others?"

"On their way," Percy said stoically, "we split up so Frank and I could get you out and you'd wake up. Continue, please. I don't think I actually heard the prophecy."

Annabeth took a breath. _"But despair when all seems lost, __for his exit will not be without cost. _That talks about my death at the hands of-"

"Annabeth," Athena hissed, "not here."

"Okay, well it prophesised my death. That was the 'cost'. As for the last two lines –_ Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire._ – that help was Iapetus when we became a little… depressed," Annabeth explained.

Percy looked at her blankly, "Iapetus is dead, Annabeth," he muttered, "He killed him. His own brother! He killed Iapetus and Krios as they helped us get away."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "WHAT! Iapetus is dead?"

"Yeah," Percy sighed, "and it's my fault."

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth hissed, "none of this is your fault."

"Percy," Poseidon called, apparently deciding he was done with listening to the two demigods as he moved to wrap Percy into a huge bear hug.

Percy's eyes widened as Poseidon bore down on him, and he moved instinctively as Oceanus' sword appeared in his hand. Before he realised what he was even doing, Poseidon was beneath him with a silver blade as his throat. The Sea God's eyes were wide as he looked at his son. "Percy?" He asked carefully.

Percy shot away from Poseidon, his armour fading into the shadows and Oceanus' sword disappearing. "I'm sorry," he said desperately as he faced away from his father, "I didn't mean to… it's just… instinct now, I guess."

Poseidon nodded as he stood up and brushed himself off. "It's alright, son, you're safe now. You're out of the Pit."

Percy snorted, remembering Lord Kronos' last shouted words to him. _'_PERSEUS JACKSON, I_WILL_BREAK YOU! YOU WILL_NEVER_BE SAFE FROM MY WRATH, I SWEAR IT ON THE FATES!' "You know, I'm definitely not safe even here. But it's as good as it's gonna get," he turned back to face Poseidon and looked around at all the beings watching. "Saying that… it's good to be back," he grinned. "Now, I need a shower. A nice long shower to get this ichor and grime off me. If I'm lucky I might find a shard of gold," he added sarcastically.

Poseidon grinned and moved to put his arm around Percy's shoulders, but Percy backed away from him. "No touching," he said firmly.

"Percy," Frank called, "that's not a good idea yet," he was warily watching the Doors of Death. "They're glowing gold."

Percy's head shot around to look at the Doors and he let out a short curse. "He's here already? But Tartarus stopped him… they fought." His eyes widened and he started running towards the Doors.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, "Stop! The others need to be able to get out!"

Percy shook his head, "Would you rather Lord Kronos gets out of Tartarus?" He yelled desperately. "Because I sure as Tartarus don't want to be seeing his bloody face again."

"Jason and Thalia are down there!" Zeus shouted angrily.

"Actually," Tartarus' voice said as the ground erupted and spat out seven startled demigods, "they are here. Cut the Doors, Perseus."

Percy launched himself towards the Doors of Death, swinging Riptide against the chains holding the Doors in place. The bronze blade clanged off the chain links, and Percy dropped it with a curse as he summoned Oceanus' sword to him, and easily hacked through the metal. The Doors shuddered, a wave of dark purple rippling across the surface like a layer of water. The Doors of Death collapsed inwards, crumpling like aluminium foil, before imploding and raining rubble down on Percy.

The demigod swallowed, feeling something in his mind break, and he felt pain swamp his body, the newest cut on his face throbbing angrily as golden ichor seeped out. Percy felt to his knees, Oceanus' sword dropping from his hand, and clutched his head. Nico let out a small curse and scrambled to his feet, quickly running to Percy's side. "Damn it, Perce," he said worriedly, putting his own hands over Percy's, "you're fine. Don't let it get to you."

"What's happening to him?" Annabeth asked worriedly, feeling slightly light-headed.

"It's a very long story," Jason said gravely as he knelt down beside Nico. "C'mon, Percy, focus."

A small whimper escaped Percy's throat, it felt like he was drowning beneath his memories of the last few centuries, and he realised that Tartarus had managed to block them from his mind, but now the Primordial's influence was gone from his mind. Percy struggled to get air into his lungs, seeing darkness in the edges of his vision.

"Percy!" Nico shouted, "Damn it! BREATHE!" Percy looked into Nico's dark eyes, his own desperately flickering around, and sucked in a precious gulp of air.

Percy shook as Nico and Jason comforted him. "What was that?"

"Panic attack," Nico murmured, "you're gonna be getting a lot of them.

Percy grimaced. "Great. Being weak. Just what I need at the moment."

"Hey, it's not weak," Jason said firmly. "Considering what we saw you're doing well to not be gone already. I'm half expecting you to drop down dead now."

Percy snorted. "Thanks."

Jason grinned as he helped Percy to his feet. "No problem."

"You alright, Perce?" Nico asked carefully.

Percy nodded slightly. "Fine. Don't worry."

"Why's it that whenever someone says 'don't worry' I immediately start worrying?" Jason asked.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know."

Percy shook his head. "Damn you." He took an unsteady breath and turned to Chiron. "I was just wondering, do you know a mortal by the name of Victoria Argyris?"

Chiron quickly shook himself out of his shock and turned to the nearest satyr. "Grover, do you know anyone by that name?"

Grover nodded. "Yeah, in California. We've got her on the list as the parent of two demigods. A girl and a boy. Twins."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Krios you bloody bastard," he murmured.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "What's Krios got to do with this?"

Percy swallowed and turned to Zeus. "My Lord," he said respectfully, surprising all of the beings that had originally known him, "Krios saved our lives down in the Pit. He and Iapetus fought off Kronos and gave us time to get out. He gave me one last request – that I find Victoria Argyris. I didn't know why until now." He took a breath. "I believe that the demigods that are Victoria's children aren't actually demigods, but demititans." He looked Zeus in the eye. "The twins are children of Krios."

* * *

_*A few hours later (7 am) - California*_

"Percy, are you sure about this?" Jason asked carefully. "What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with us?"

Percy shrugged and opened the gate to the house in front of them. It hadn't taken very long to persuade the gods to let them go to California and find Victoria Argyris, and it meant that they missed the clean up after the battle which was an added bonus. "Krios wouldn't have directed us here unless he knew she would welcome us. He isn't one to waste words."

Nico nodded slightly as he studied the normal-looking house. "It doesn't really look like the place that would attract a Titan," he murmured.

"What do you think would attract one?" Percy asked curiously, and Nico noted that he had a hellhound tooth attached to a piece of string that hung around his neck. "Titans aren't really that different from the gods – man-eating tendencies aside, which is a completely wrong tale, by the way – the world wouldn't really change much if they were ruling instead."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Of course not," he said sarcastically, "demigods would only be hunted into extinction."

Percy shook his head. "Not the ones that swear fealty to Lord Kronos. They'll survive," he said thoughtfully. "Anyway, we've got to talk to Victoria and persuade her to bring her two demititans kids to Camp where they will either be killed or trained depending on who they support."

"Can we make an agreement to not tell her about the killed part?" Nico asked, "I don't she'll like that very much."

"Just come on," Percy sighed as he opened the gate to the drive. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go back to camp."

"Perce, you already had a shower," Nico grinned, "and it took you nearly an hour. Then you had that talk with Annabeth that you're not telling anyone about."

Percy shrugged. "I officially broke up with her. That's what we were talking about. I just don't think it will work anymore. I keep feeling annoyed with all of you, and angry at how long it took you to get me out."

"Percy, we couldn't have gotten into Tartarus without the Doors being opened," Jason explained as he followed Percy up the drive. "We wanted to get down to you, but we couldn't."

Percy laughed bitterly, "Really? What about the entrance in the Underworld? You could have entered that at any time, but you didn't want to."

"The gods wouldn't let us, Perce," Nico murmured.

Percy rolled his eyes. "What, so you decided to listen to them? Just because they say something doesn't mean it's the right thing."

"Percy, we have to listen to them. They'll smite us otherwise," Jason frowned.

Percy grinned. "They haven't killed me yet." He paused at the door. "Do I just knock?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can just smash the door down?"

Percy shrugged. "Probably. Why?"

"Whoa," Nico said, "really?"

Percy sighed. "I don't know. Do you want me to try? Because there's a perfectly good door here."

Jason just shook his head and knocked on the door. "Hey, what do we do if she doesn't let us in?"

"She will," Percy said firmly. "Or I will knock the door down."

The door opened, and a women looking to be around her early thirties opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked warily, her hands tensing slightly against the door frame.

"Hopefully, ma'am," Jason nodded, "we're looking for Victoria Arygris. Are you her?"

"Perhaps you could tell me your name first?" She asked stiffly.

"Right, of course. I'm Jason Grace, this is Nico di – Hey!" Jason shouted as the door promptly shut in his face. "Hey, Mr. Arygris! This is important! It's about your kids!" Down the street people were stopping and staring at the three demigods, and Percy cursed under his breath.

"Damn it," he murmured, and took a step towards the door.

"Whoa, Perce," Nico said hurriedly, "you can't bash the door down!"

"I'm not going to," Percy hissed. "Mrs. Arygris, my name's Percy Jackson. You've probably heard of me before."

The door opened slightly, and Victoria looked out. "If you're telling the truth, then tell me what Krios did on your attempted escape from Tartarus."

"He was guarding the Doors as Gaea's army went up in groups," Percy said instantly. "His essence was then absorbed by Tartarus like Hyperion, and later, Iapetus."

The door opened completely, and Victoria looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Come in, but leave all of your weapons in the hall."

Percy nodded and stepped inside the house, looking around curiously as he did. The house looked normal enough, but Percy knew looks could be deceiving. He idly sent out a small tendril of his rapidly decreasing power as Jason and Nico joined him inside the house. There were two children upstairs, whom Percy guessed to be the twins, and the only other being in the house beside the three of them was Victoria. Percy relaxed slightly and took Riptide out of his pocket, placing the pen on the table pushed up against the side of the hall. Jason put the IVLIVS coin that replaced his old one (the one that he had lost when fighting Enceladus in the quest to rescue Hera) on the table beside Riptide along with Koios' sword, and Nico put his stygian iron blade (which he had finally named Diavolo after many years of arguments) next to it.

"Perseus," Victoria said sternly. Percy scowled, but summoned Oceanus' sword to hand and put it on the table. He then reached into a sheathe on the inside of his forearm that was hidden by his shirt and drew out Annabeth's dagger, which the demigoddess had said he could keep. He reached into one of his boots and pulled out a curved dagger, then pulled one from the inside of his left thigh which quickly joined the growing pile.

"Done," Percy said as he crossed his arms.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, her dark brown eyes looking at him in amusement as she looked pointedly at him. Percy grumbled, but tugged on the hellhound tooth on his necklace, and it shifted into a dagger as it was pulled from the string. "Okay, that's all of them. I swear," he said as he dropped it onto the pile of weapons.

Victoria nodded. "Why don't you three sit in the kitchen? I'll be right behind you."

They hurriedly went to do as she'd said, and Nico was very tempted to ask Percy how he had managed to find so many weapons. Nico looked behind them in time to see Victoria slip a gleaming celestial bronze dagger into a sheath on her forearm. "Percy, she has a knife," he murmured.

"I'd have a knife too if three random strangers came to visit," Percy replied evenly. "Plus, Riptide returns to me."

Nico nodded. "Good, because this place is making me feel nervous."

"Would you like a drink, boys?" Victoria asked as they sat down in the kitchen.

"Yes please," Percy nodded.

"Soda?" She asked as she took four glasses out of the cupboard. "Or perhaps alcohol?"

"Uh, we're too young, ma'am," Jason replied carefully.

"Only if the age limit for alcohol is three hundred and seventeen years – which is isn't," she said evenly.

Jason swallowed. "I don't drink, ma'am," he said.

"Ah," Victoria nodded, "because of your mother?"

Jason froze and his hand moved to his pocket, only for him to realise his coin was in the hall still. "How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Jason," Percy murmured, seeming to be completely relaxed as he waited for a drink, "calm down. "Then, louder, he said, "I'll have a soda, Victoria."

Victoria nodded and took one out of the fridge. "You two?"

"They'll have soda," Percy said before they could refuse anything. "Play nice," he hissed.

Victoria brought the drinks over to them and slid into a chair opposite the demigods, a soda in front of her. "I know what you're here for, so please don't try to say any different. You're here to bring my children to that camp in New York. Or you're going to kill them."

"I'm _not _going to kill anyone," Percy said firmly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jason said, "but those are our orders."

"And you had best know that if you want to kill my children, then you will be killing me too, for I shan't let you touch them."

"We're not killing your children," Percy growled with a glare at Jason. He turned back to the mortal in front of him. "They're Krios' children, aren't they?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Where's Krios?"

Percy paused, a guilty look forming on his face. "He… uh, he sacrificed himself to allow me to get out of Tartarus."

Victoria's eyes widened. "What!"

"I'm sorry," Percy murmured, "it was my fault. We stayed at a place too long, and Lord Kronos caught up to us. Krios fought him with Iapetus at his side, and they're both dead."

Victoria shut her eyes, and Percy's felt his guilt increase as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I won't ever see him again, will I?"

Percy reluctantly shook his head. "No, probably not. Immortals usually take a long time to reform, but I can try to appeal to Tartarus. Maybe he'll speed up his reforming time."

Victoria nodded. "That's… that would be nice. Thank you, Percy."

"Mrs. Arygris?" Nico asked, "How old are your children?"

"Eight," Victoria replied carefully.

Percy nodded slowly. "You don't look like the person that would jump straight into a relationship, if you don't mind me saying." Victoria smiled slightly and gestured for Percy to continue. "So, how long have you known him? I'm trying to get an idea of the timescale sorted out," he explained.

"I was twelve when I first met him," Victoria said, "and those details are mine alone to know. He looked around my age, but I know he can change how old he looks. I've known him for a long time, and I was twenty-three when I found out who he was."

"He managed to keep it from you for eleven years?" Nico exclaimed.

Victoria laughed, "Yes. And I suspect I would have never found out if he hadn't come to me after his youngest brother had him thrown out. I still remember that night, eight years ago. It was nine in the night when he knocked on my door, soaking wet and covered in his own ichor. I was shocked to see him – of course I was – but I quickly let him in. He seemed to be in shock himself, so I set him down on the couch and started trying to dry him off. As I did so he talked. He said who he actually was, answered my question about why he had spent so much time around me, and said what had happened to him. He offered to leave, but I told him to stay. You see, I'd always been able to see through the Mist, and his very existence was the proof I desperately needed to keep me from going insane from what I was saying. Anyway, he stayed, and we got to talking – well, that, and I told him I didn't care if he was one of the 'bad guys' from Greek Mythology. We'd been dating for several years by then, and that night… well, nine months later, my children were born."

Percy whistled. "Dang, Krios, you're good at keeping secrets."

"Ma'am, where are your children?"

"Since you've dropped by at this hour, they're still in bed," Victoria said dryly.

Jason sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry. We just got back from Tartarus."

Victoria didn't seem surprised, and her eyes flickered over to Percy briefly. "I am aware of recent events," she nodded.

Percy laughed. "You even sound like him!"

Victoria smiled. "He has been a key influence in my life. It's only natural."

Percy nodded, suddenly becoming serious. "You have a decision to make here, Victoria. The twins are to come back to camp with us, and when the school year starts again they will either come back here, or stay depending on what Chiron thinks. The other option we've been told to give you, is their death, because Zeus doesn't want children of a Titan running around. But I'm inclined to let the three of you leave. You've done nothing wrong."

"Percy!" Nico and Jason shouted in unison, and Jason went on to say, "They're our orders. We can't ignore them."

Percy ignored them. "What will it be, Victoria?"

"What will what be?" A quiet voice from the doorway asked. "Mommy, who're they?"

Victoria shut her eyes. "Zoe, go back upstairs. You too, Abiron."

Percy turned, resting his arm on the back of the chair, and smiled when he saw the twins. They both had dark night-blue eyes – the same shade as their father – and dark brown hair. Percy noted that the boy – Abiron – was already well muscled, despite only being eight years old. Abiron's sister, Zoe, was half hidden behind her twin and still wearing her pyjamas.

"Hey," Percy grinned, "what're your names?"

Abiron's eyes narrowed at him. "Who're you?" He demanded, his voice stronger than it should be for a kid.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said calmly, "son of Poseidon."

Zoe's face scrunched up in thought. "The sea god?" She asked excitedly, "Cool! My dad's Kirios."

"Krios, sweetie," Victoria corrected gently.

"Yeah," Abiron nodded, "the constellation-"

"-guy," Zoe finished.

Abiron frowned at Percy. "But why are you here?"

Victoria sighed. "They want you to go to a special camp. For half-bloods."

Zoe pulled a face. "The one you and dad were talking about a week ago?" Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We weren't eavesdropping!" Abiron said hurriedly. "I swear!"

"Yeah," Zoe nodded, "we just overheard."

Victoria grimaced. "Well, kids. I'll leave it up to you. Do you want to go?"

Percy found himself crossing his fingers behind his back as he watched the twins look at each other for a split second before turning to face their mother and rapidly nodding. "It's for people like us, right?" Abiron asked.

"Not _exactly _like you," Nico said carefully, "you see, we're all demigods. You're demititans. We haven't had any demititans in camp before, so it'll probably seem weird to you, but the three of us will be here for you. I promise."

Abiron nodded slightly, suddenly looking nervous. Victoria sighed, "Go pack your things, kids. You'll be there for nearly two weeks."

The twins nodded and Abiron started dragging Zoe towards the stairs. Once they were gone Victoria looked down at the table. The three demigods looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. "I swear to you, Victoria," Percy said firmly, "we'll take care of them." Victoria nodded and Percy took a big sip of his cola. "Ah, damn it. It feels nice to drink something other than fire water. I'd forgotten what cola tastes like."

Victoria looked at him in concern. "Perseus, if you ever need someplace to stay, don't hesitate to drop round. You'll always be welcome here."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, it's alright. I'd hate to interfere."

"I insist," Victoria said firmly, "you've had a lot of hardships recently, and you don't deserve any of them." Then, at Percy's expression, she added, "Krios told me."

Percy nodded and put down the glass. "Ah, right," he murmured. "But I'm fine. Really. You don't need to let me come into your house whenever I want."

Victoria shook her head. "Perseus, you're welcome to stay whenever you want. Please, I'm extending you the meagre hospitality I can."

Percy swallowed. "Uh, I…" he trailed off as Victoria gave him a stern look. "Okay," he sighed, "I'll… thank you."

Victoria's eyes trailed up to look past Percy, and the son of Poseidon frowned, following her gaze. Victoria stood up and walked around the table into the living room to rest her hand on a brick beside the fireplace, and she pulled it out. Jason's eyes widened slightly.

"Victoria?" Percy asked.

"Krios told me they would have to go to camp eventually, but I wish I had longer," she murmured as she slid a shining black blade out of the small hole in the wall, and a bow and quiver of arrows were quickly taken out too. "These are from him. A gift to his children. Please, give these to them when they reach the camp."

Percy nodded seriously. "Of course." He hesitated a few moments before continuing. "If you don't mind, Victoria, could you tell me what Krios could have told you about his King's movements?"

Victoria frowned. "He said it wouldn't take them much longer."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked carefully.

"He said it would take a maximum of four years for them to get out the Pit."

"How long ago was this?" Nico demanded.

"Two years ago," Victoria replied instantly, "but-"

"I got out," Percy finished grimly. "He'll be coming sooner."

* * *

**So I'm debating whether or not to reveal the pairing for this story, since I'm losing quite a lot of readers because you're all thinking Victoria will be paired with Percy. Victoria is Krios', guys, I think I made that quite clear in this chapter. For those of you that don't get it, Arygris means 'Silver' in Greek - so that's where the chapter title came from.**

**Possible names for Oceanus' sword (I need more):**

**Tsunami - 2**

**Tide - 1**

**Wave - 1**

**Whirlpool - 1**

**Crosscurrrent - 1**

**Stormbring - 1**


	16. (16) Insulting the God King

**Jacob: So the Olympians will be wanting to spend a lot of time with Percy, won't they? I assume they know that he is an immortal whose race, Titan or God, will be decided by who he spends time with. Naturally, the gods will want to prevent Percy from becoming a Titan when he receives his domain. Speaking of domains, I have a suspicion as to why Percy has yet to gain his. My assumption is that immortals cannot become a deity inside of Tartarus. That would certainly explain why Percy is lacking his. / Yup, exactly for the first part... as for the second, i'll admit I didn't really think about it that much. Lets go with a yes and say that Tartarus slows down the turning into an immortal process.**

**Matt: Sorry was working a long day that day and was very tired. / Honestly I don't mind. It's actually nice having a reviewer that's pointing things out. Much better than the 'good job', or 'update please' reviews. And I like arguing. Please, continue your reviews.**

**HAHA: Tsunami / Thanks.**

** the boltguard: idea for a name for the sword (Surge) like tidal surge / That's a good one.**

** Daughter of Olympus 2: Sword name, how about Harbinger / Ohhh, now that's good.**

** bambino01: Tide is a good name for Oceanus' sword. / Thanks**

** monkeybaby: Good chapter and good night zzzzzzz / Ha good night to you to :P**

** Vegetaisabadass: Ideas for sword name - maelstrom or typhoon / Those are some good names... thanks.**

** Varrick: I think Crosscurrent is the coolest name for the sword tbh, about the pairing though, I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm fine waiting for it until your are ready to reveal it at the right time in the story. / Crosscurrent... I like it. And, honestly, I'm not opposed to revealing the pairing (well, I sort of am, but that's not the point), and the pairing will probs be revealed around the 25-30th chapter, so it's gonna be a long time.**

**Mythology . Geek . Girl: You don't have to use it, but how about *drift* for the sword. Cuz ya know everything will eventually drift away. Anyway great chapter! But I'm still abit confused about Victoria... like how is she Krios?... / Victoria isn't Krios. She's his consort/girlfriend/I-don't-know-what-to-call-it. Cool name.**

** ZealousReader21: Another great chapter. I can't wait for the next one! By the way i meant Stormbringer not Stormbring. My bad typo / Got it. Thanks.**

** Peccati: For Oceanus' sword, how about άκρη or edge in reference to the myths of Oceanus surrounding the inhabitable space of Gaea, i.e. the oceans around land? / That's a cool idea... thanks.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**I've said that the next few chapters won't really have much happening, but they're important to the plot. On another completely unrelated note, this is my last day of school! Chapters will be coming quicker in the holiday, 'cus i'll have a lot more free time.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Insulting the God King**

The enthusiasm of the twins was infectious, Percy thought. They ran down the stairs with rucksacks over their shoulders and Zoe had tripped and almost fallen, but Abiron has seemed to sense it was going to happen and grabbed her arm to steady her. He had then jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed with a thud that Percy could have sworn made the house shake. Victoria had quickly descended, scolding her son for almost breaking the floorboards, and warning them against getting into _too _much trouble. He had then preceded to ask when they were going to get to kill a monster, which had started Victoria off again.

"He's going to get along with the Ares kids," Nico had murmured into Percy's ear. Percy ignored him and had calmed down Victoria, claiming that they definitely wouldn't be fighting any monsters any time soon, or at least until they could wield a weapon properly. Abiron had then claimed that he already knew how to fight – apparently Krios had taught him at points when Victoria was out – and he had taken out a dagger. It was at that point that Percy and his cousins decided to get them out of the house, before Victoria started spitting fire.

Percy quickly vapour travelled them all to Half-Blood Hill, and Zoe had immediately taken a liking to Peleus, surprising the three demigods as the dragon allowed her to pet him. Abiron had moved to stay at Zoe's side and seemingly act as a bodyguard for his sister as the gods, Chiron, and the demigods had approached.

Zeus looked straight at Jason as he spoke, ignoring the twins. "Do they know?"

"Yes," Jason nodded, "they have for a long time."

Zeus frowned down at the demititans. "Do you know your father, mortals?"

Abiron tensed and Zoe shifted so that her brother was between her and the irritated god. "You're Zeus," Abiron stated his eyes narrowing slightly. "I have a message for you from my father."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "And what would that message be?"

"That you should cut off your balls and give them to Hera," Abiron said, grinning wolfishly. "And then tear your own intestines out and shove them up your earsling so far they'll come out of your throat. Earsling," he added.

The scent of ozone quickly descended over the hill as Zeus furiously looked at the demititans. "YOU DARE TO CALL ME AN EARSLING?"

"What's an earsling?" Nico murmured to Percy who was grinning as he watched.

"An arseling, Nico. It basically means they've dropped from the arse of an animal. Usually a goat. They're equal to turd on the ground," Percy explained, never losing his grin.

"Abiron!" Zoe exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Father was in a bad mood then! Have you forgotten he continued to say Kronos was the spawn of Tartarus and crawled up from the depths of the Void?" She turned to Zeus and respectfully bowed to him. "I'm sorry, Lord Zeus, but my brother doesn't have a filter connected to his mouth. Mother's tried to alter that, but he's very stubborn." She looked at him sweetly, her eyes wide. "Please don't smite him. He's my twin."

Zeus frowned. "He insulted me," he protested.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, earsling. You've probably been insulted hundreds – if not thousands – of times before."

Abiron nodded, realising what position he'd got himself into. "I didn't mean to say that. I think you're awesome because you chopped Uncle K up and threw him into Tartarus. And I don't like Uncle K, because he scares me."

Percy sighed as Zeus' eyes widened. "You've seen him?"

Abiron paused and grimaced. "I… uh, he visited once. But it was weird. He couldn't touch me, and he tried to skewer me with his black sword, and father and he almost fought in the living room, but mom ordered him to get out of the house. He tried to kill her, and papa attacked him. He scares me," the demititan said in a rush.

"How long ago was this?" Athena asked worriedly.

"We were three," Zoe replied. "So five years ago."

"He was terrifying," Abiron added.

"What did he want from you?" Hades scowled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy demanded. "He's been building a bloody army. Has been for about two hundred fifty years now. Tartarus has been divided between monsters that serve Lord Kronos and those that don't."

"Lord Kronos?" Artemis echoed. "Since when have you called him that?"

Percy fisted his hands. "I really don't think you want to know."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, his mind racing to the worst possibilities. "I really _do _want to know, Perseus."

Percy scowled. "Fine," he spat. "I'll show you why I started calling him that." He started lifting the bottom of his shirt up, and Nico cursed, grabbing Percy's hand to stop him.

"Percy, don't. You don't have to show everyone," Nico said hurriedly.

Percy snarled as he wrenched his hand away from the son of Hades, his other hand summoning Oceanus' sword and pointing it at Nico's neck. "Touch me again without my permission, and I'll eviscerate you."

"The younger campers-"

"Need to know what they're getting themselves into," Percy snapped.

"They're kids, Percy!" Jason exclaimed.

"Kids that'll be killed as soon as they enter the battlefield," Percy growled, "and don't start saying otherwise. The Titans make no distinction between adult and child. Anyone who's in their way dies… or is otherwise indisposed." The immortal clenched his jaw, struggling to control his breathing. "You can all continue believing that he's not coming, just like you did last time. But the thing is… he _is _coming. And most of the monsters in the whole of Tartarus, all of the other Titans, and likely even some _Primordials _will be coming with them. So continue deluding yourselves. That's fine with me. Just don't expect me to coming running like a dog when you need my help. Because I won't be giving it if you can't pull the sticks from your asses and stop talking bullshit." He took a deep breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be in my cabin. Anyone comes in unannounced they'll find themselves lacking important appendages." Percy stared challengingly at the beings in front of him before stalking over the hill and into camp. All of them parted in front of him, watching him stride past.

* * *

Oceanus' sword in dagger form buried itself point first into the ceiling. Percy twisted and groaned into his pillow, the scar on the side of his face seemed to burn, wracking his body with pain.

'_Come on, Poseidon scum,' _a voice sneered in his mind, _'you're the Hero of Olympus. Get up.'_

"No," Percy growled, "I can't."

'_You're beaten. Running for three years, and nowhere to hide.' _Percy could smell the stink of the dracaenae, hear the snake's tongue as it ran across spiked teeth, and sense his old helplessness. Around him, the cabin dissolved and the familiar landscape of Tartarus built up around him.

"_Son of Poseidon," the dracaenae hissed. "You're hard to catch."_

_Percy clenched his jaw as he glared at the dracaenae. "Leave me alone, and none of you will be harmed. You have my word."_

_The dracaenae laughed. "You can barely stand you're so weak! You actually expect us to leave you alone. No. I shall be known as 'Slayer of Perseus Jackson'!"_

_Percy grimaced, looking around desperately for anything he could defend himself with. He hadn't had actual water in at least three years, and the only word he'd had was that Gaea had been defeated. He'd started eating whatever he could get his hands on, and as a result had stomach aches most of the time and almost constantly felt sick – and the small group of monsters had caught him alone. He shut his eyes and focused his little remaining power towards the ground beneath him, sensing for any of the five rivers. The Acheron flowed sluggishly by several yards away, and Percy collapsed back, slumping against the rock behind him. _

_The dracaenae held its spear above his heart. "Say goodbye," it hissed mockingly._

_A ball of water from the river Acheron collided with its back and sent the monster flying further into the cave Percy had taken as his own. "Goodbye," Percy grinned tiredly. The other monsters launched themselves at him, and there was a blur of orange as a very familiar sabre-toothed cat appeared in front of Percy, hissing at the group before barrelling towards them and tearing limbs apart._

_Percy watched as the edges of his vision faded into darkness, and he moved his mouth slightly to call Small Bob to him, feeling his lips crack even more than they were already. Small Bob quickly finished destroying the monsters and loped off, only to come back a few seconds later with a flask filled with fresh water clasped between his jaws. Percy's eyes widened and he suddenly darted to his feet, the prospect of actual water giving him a burst of adrenaline as he reached for the flask. He slowly drank the water, feeling his scorched throat quickly start to feel better, and when the flask was empty he looked for more. He sighed when Small Bob didn't bring him anymore._

Percy came back to consciousness as the door to the cabin opened, and he groaned into the pillow. "I said nobody comes in."

"This is my cabin," a nervous voice said.

Percy paused and turned over to inspect his apparent brother. "Really?" He asked with a frown, "I have a brother? What's your name?"

"Darren Clearwater," Darren said as he shut the door.

"Clearwater?" Percy asked in amusement.

"Yeah," Darren grinned, "pretty interesting name for a kid of Poseidon, huh?"

Percy shook his head. "Never thought Poseidon would be the god that knocks up mortals because of their surnames."

Darren's grin fell slightly and he frowned. "That's not true," he protested.

Percy shrugged. "Believe what you want, but all gods are the same."

"What?" Darren asked, "And the Titans are better?"

Percy's jaw tightened and he sat up. "You don't know what you're talking about, kid. There is no better or worse, no good or evil. There's only what was, and what is. Only the rulers and the overthrown, and how they allow the others to be seen. At least Lord Kronos and the Titans don't try to cover up what they've done in the past."

"And embracing being a monster's better than not?" Darren asked dryly.

Percy scowled. "I don't want you to think I'm defending them – because I'm not, the Titans can rot where they are for all I care – but honestly? The gods and the Titans are practically the same. Look at Zeus – he ate Metis and Athena, which is as bad as what Lord Kronos did."

Darren shook his head. "What exactly are you saying?"

"The gods aren't good rulers," Percy said bluntly, and when Darren opened his voice to interrupt him he quickly continued. "Yeah, I know. The Titans aren't exactly good either. The gods may be better than them, but we don't actually know that or not. The only view _you_ have of that is Zeus', and history _is _written by the victor."

"And you?" Darren asked quietly, not missing the way Percy had said 'you'.

Percy shrugged. "I've had the view of the Titans, and the world they described to me…" he trailed off, thinking about what he had been told. "Imagine a world with no pollution. No wars."

"Mortals being eaten for the sheer Hades of it," Darren added dryly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Actually, no. That was one thing I asked Lord Kronos about. They never ate mortals."

Darren raised an eyebrow. "And you believed him?"

"I wasn't really in the position to be doing anything else," Percy grumbled. An awkward silence descended over the cabin before he continued. "So what happened after I left?"

Darren seemed relieved at the change in subject as he answered. "The Twins are settling into the Big House, because Zeus didn't want the kids of any Titans in any of the existing cabins," he pointedly ignored Percy's muttered insult towards the King of the gods. "They should be settling in there now."

Percy nodded. "Good. They're only kids."

Darren grimaced at the thought of them fighting. "So, what you said out there… about the Titans returning… was it true?"

Percy sighed. "Honestly? I wish it wasn't, but it's the only thing that makes sense at the moment. My guess is that Lord Kronos will be up here in under two years. By then Zeus better have realised the danger we're all in."

Darren found himself agreeing with his older brother, and he grinned. "I've got to get you up to speed on what's happened. A lot of stuff's changed recently… or in the last three hundred years, and you don't know any of it."

Percy snorted. "Any wars?"

"Nope," Darren said, "but mankind progressed so much that they threatened Olympus, so Zeus ordered that the newest advancements were destroyed. All nuclear bombs and hydrogen bombs were destroyed, along with the blueprints and people who knew how to make them. They didn't destroy the more recent energy advancements, so we've still got Nuclear Fusion giving us unlimited energy."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "No more fossil fuels? That's good."

Darren nodded. "Yeah, and-"

"What happened in the world of Greek mythology since the Giant War?" Percy interrupted.

Darren shrugged. "Not much. A few quests here and there, a minor grouping of monsters in Atlanta. Nothing really significant."

Percy frowned. "Absolutely nothing?" He asked, alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Yeah," Darren said, "why?"

"Nothing," Percy murmured distractedly, knowing that because of what had been happening in Tartarus a lot more things should have happened on the surface too.

Darren raised an eyebrow. "Percy? You're starting to worry me. Are you alright?"

"Absolutely fine," Percy said calmly. "Don't worry about me. You should have your hands full with worrying about yourself and the future of Olympus, because something big is coming. Something that forces monsters to choose an alliance to survive, and something that will tear the world apart."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Darren asked worriedly.

Percy snorted. "Who? Zeus? He'd not believe us. And I've already said I'm not lifting a finger to help, at least not until Zeus realises this himself."

"We'll all die!" Darren exclaimed.

"In blood and anguish and fire," Percy agreed brightly. "Olympus will burn in the fires of the Titan King's wake, and mankind shall live in a new golden age." He sighed and flopped down on his bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep."

Darren glared at Percy for several seconds before storming from the cabin, barely hearing Percy's passing remark of, "Tell the gods then, pawn! Let them know their fates!" Darren shut the door with a loud slam and ran towards the Big House to where he knew the gods were talking with the other cabin counsellors.

* * *

**Next chapter we see Percy doing activities and getting used to camp life, and I may or may not fit a capture the flag game in the chapter. It depends on how long the chapter is.**

**Possible names for Oceanus' sword (please vote):**

**Tsunami - 3**

**Tide - 1**

**Wave - 1**

**Whirlpool - 1**

**Crosscurrrent - 1**

**Stormbringer - 1**

**Surge - 1**

**Drift - 1**

**άκρη/Edge - 1**

**Crosscurrent - 1**

**Maelstrom - 1**

**Typhoon - 1**

**I'm going to take the more common names off the list, just to narrow it down a bit. Tide, Wave, and Whirlpool are no longer on this poll.**


	17. (17) Train or Death

**champion of the deities: Hey long time no review i've not been around for over a month so.. hey. Glad to see the story is still going strong. I think maelstrom is a good name since it is a tidal whirlpool, which is an ability Percy has. Can't wait to see how Percy solves his conflict, he doesn't want his friends to die so he would feel the need to fight but he also doesn't want to become a pawn once again only to be discarded after so he wouldn't want to fight, interesting conflict you've got. As always update soon. / Oh, yup. Story's still going strong. Yeah, Percy's gonna make a compromise of sorts. He doesn't want to fight, but he doesn't want his friends to die... what that compromise is, you'll have to read to find out.**

**Monkey dragon: I vote for Maelstrom. / Thanks**

**Guest: What about Harbringer, from the reviews above? I liked that one! / I like Harbinger too. It's a cool name, isn't it?**

**Aurora of the Northern Lights (chap 1): Awesome prophecy! I can't wait to read the rest. / thanks.**

**Guest: edge / thanks for the vote.**

**Dalton: I like either cross current or maelstrom / Thanks for the vote.**

**pjoandhoo: I vote Tsunami. Also if Percy is not fighting for the titans or the gods is he just going to watch? / Is Percy gonna watch? No, he'll... well, you'll see.**

**Matt: How about Ass since that's what Percy is. / Jeez, don't insult Percy's character. :p. You'd be like that if your girlfriend (or boyfriend, 'cus I don't know which way you swing,) left you in a literal Hell for three centuries. Percy's gradually gonna be more welcoming though, so we're not really going to see him this cold for long.**

**DHG Kablamstar: Cross current. It's nice to see a original story. I wish you best of luck and I hope this will eventually be completed. / Thanks for the vote. I'd hope this is an original story, though I didn't really look to see how many of these there are. Basically I wanted something to happen that would get Percy into Tartarus and thus under Kronos' iron grip, but didn't want one of those 'kid of Zeus/Poseidon comes along and makes everyone hate Percy, but it turns out that they're influenced by an ancient being that's going to take over the world if Percy doesn't forgive everyone'. Jeez, I hate those stories. They're so repetitive. But yeah, this story'll definitely be finished. I have BIG plans for Percy... *evil laughter***

**monkeybaby: Good job / Thank you.**

**BriarFarley: Use crosscurrent. It sounds the best in my opinion. / Yeah, I'm thinking Crosscurrent or Maelstrom sound the best, but I'm letting all of you pick.**

**solunareclipse11: Oh. Wow. I vote for Crosscurrent as the name for Oceanus' sword. So here's the bitterness starting to show. Great story! / Ha, the bitterness will still be there for a few more chapters. Probably until Percy... or until something happens to him.**

**teentitanfan530: I like Crosscurrent as the sword name / Thanks for the vote.**

**DragonThestralRider: Maelstrom / Thanks for the vote.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Train or Death**

Percy stayed in the cabin for less than an hour before he had to do something instead of just lying on his bed and throwing a dagger at the ceiling. He buckled Riptide and Oceanus' sword at his waist, grabbed a camp half-blood shirt (without sleeves, despite his scars), and changed his pair of jeans for shorts before striding from the cabin and heading to the arena.

In the arena the Hermes cabin and Ares cabin were practicing, and they all fell silent as Percy walked over to the dummies, ignoring the campers as he did so, and unsheathed Oceanus' sword. He took a breath and settled into his ready stance, his vision focused intently on the straw figure. His mind imagined golden eyes emblazoned into the straw, and an aloof expression. Percy glared daggers at the dummy and lunged forward, feeling immense satisfaction as the sword broke straight through the armour and buried itself up to the hilt. Percy forced his sword up, splitting the dummy in two, and pulled it out before decapitating it. The golden eyes staring at him faded away, and Percy's hand tightened on the sword hilt.

He looked behind him to check if anyone was still staring and glared at a few offenders before turning back to the dummy and concentrating. He fisted his left hand and there was a faint golden glow around the dummy which went back in time until it was fixed. Percy lifted Oceanus' sword and attacked the dummy again, feeling his mind focus on the dummy which now had deep sea blue eyes in Percy's head. Percy imagined he was cutting off Oceanus' arm as he attacked the dummy, and then he lopped off his head.

"What's the dummy ever done to you?" A voice behind him asked, and Percy instinctively twisted to bring the blade down on the speaker's head, but she quickly raised her spear to block the attack. The wooden shaft was cut straight through, and the demigoddess hurriedly jumped to the side.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked down at the remains of the spear. "Oops, sorry," he mumbled.

"Since when did you get so strong, Prissy?"

Percy shrugged. "Titan strength."

Clarisse nodded and bent down to pick up the two halves of her spear, but Percy beat her to it. He held the spear parts together and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration before the halves moulded together seamlessly. "Cool trick," Clarisse said grudgingly.

Percy frowned. "Not really. It's Lord Kronos' abilities. They're not mine." He handed the spear back to her. "Did you want something?"

Clarisse looked at the destroyed dummy. "You seemed annoyed by something, and I didn't go down into Hell to get you back for nothing."

Percy scowled. "I'm annoyed that there's this _constant _reminder of what's happened recently."

"You didn't have to wear short sleeves," Clarisse said pointedly.

Percy bared his teeth. "Not that," he hissed, turning back to the dummy and waving his hand to change it back. "It's my damned speed, the strength. Everything has changed! I feel like part of me has just faded away!"

Clarisse frowned as she watched him savagely rip the non-existent intestines out of the dummy. "Alright. That's enough." She grabbed his shoulder, ignoring the threat that was spat from his mouth, and all but dragged him into an empty area of the arena. "Sword out. Come on."

Percy turned and studied her. "I don't think you want me to do that."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow and backed up a few paces to ready her spear, thinking that she was very grateful for putting armour on today. "Try me."

Percy's mouthed twitched slightly and he shrugged. "It's your funeral I'm worried about."

Clarisse grinned. "Are you scared, Prissy?"

"No," Percy retorted, "but you should be." And he attacked. He came at her like a whirlwind, slashing high towards her neck, and Clarisse's eyes widened. She ducked away to the side, swinging her spear towards his legs, but his sword was there to block it in an instant. Percy made sure to use the flat of the blade so he wouldn't cut through the shaft again, and he twisted away from Clarisse, so fast she could barely see him. His sword sang as it cut through the air, humming in his grip, and he could have sworn it was glowing slightly. Percy's sword slammed into the back of Clarisse's right leg only a split second after he'd moved, and she cursed under her breath as her leg buckled underneath her. Before she could react, the silver blade was resting on the back of her neck.

"Dead," Percy said calmly, and withdrew the sword, starting to walk away back to his dummy, but he did feel better – even if it was only a little – after that small fight.

Clarisse stared after him for several moments before lurching to her feet, grabbing her spear as she went, and hurrying after him. "Prissy, how…?"

"After fighting against only Titans and monsters that will stop at nothing to kill me for three centuries you're hardly going to even scratch me," Percy said calmly, not slowing down to wait.

"But you just… beat me in, like, five seconds!" The daughter of Ares exclaimed.

"And Lord Kronos could beat you in _one split second_. Trust me, I know," Percy mumbled. He sighed and looked up. "You're all going to die," he sounded so confident of that fact, that Clarisse was immediately worried.

"Then train us," she blurted out. "If you do that we'll be better. Less of us will die, and you said you wouldn't be helping us to fight them. You never said anything about training us. It's train or death."

Percy scowled as he turned to face her. "It took me three centuries to get to this point, and Lord Kronos can still kill me within minutes if he wanted. You all have no more than _two years._ You're already dead, you just don't realise."

"So you're just gonna leave us to die?" Clarisse demanded, "You're gonna let those bastards walk all over us without lifting a finger? Prissy, this is your home as much as it is ours, and I doubt you actually want it destroyed. Everything here turned to rubble? Set alight so that nothing remains? It that what you wanted?"

Percy glared at the ground. "No," he admitted, "I don't want that."

Clarisse grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the direction of the Big House. "Then come on. We've got to talk to Mr. D about this."

Percy grumbled. "Look, can you stop dragging me along? I'll follow you, alright?"

Clarisse let go of him and jogged to the Big House, ignoring the over exaggerated sigh that came from Percy before he followed her. "So, you know how Kronos fights?"

"Okay, firstly, we've seriously got to stop saying his name," Percy said as the temperature dropped and the sun seemed to give out less light. "Or," he mused, "saying his name a lot could give him a headache."

"Let's go with option two," Clarisse murmured.

Percy nodded. "Right. Secondly, who do you think I am? I know _his _fighting style off by heart by now." Clarisse seemed thoughtful as she ran, and they descended into silence.

Percy hesitated at the steps of the Big House, but soon followed Clarisse. Inside the gods and some of the camp counsellors were still talking, and Percy was more than a little pleased to hear it was about the Titans and what they should do.

Zeus frowned at Clarisse and Percy. "This is an important meeting, half-bloods," he chided, "you can't just barge in here."

"You should have locked the door," Percy said calmly. "How were we to know?"

Zeus scowled at him before he sighed. "What did you want?"

"Lord Zeus," Clarisse said respectfully, "I just fought Prissy here," she waved her hand in the general direction of Percy, "and have an idea."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "An idea?"

"Involving fighting?" Ares demanded.

"Hush, Ares," Hera sighed, "let the half-bloods speak."

Clarisse frowned slightly as she thought about how to start. "Prissy beat me in less than five seconds," she announced, which made several of the gods' eyes widen – Clarisse was well-known as the best spearman in camp. "So I talked to him and managed to persuade him that training us doesn't count as fighting the Titans. He won't be fighting – like he doesn't want to – and less of us will die."

Zeus turned to Percy. "Perseus, what's your view on this?"

"Me helping's hardly going to do anything," Percy said sharply. "The Titans-"

"You easily beat Oceanus on the way out," Jason pointed out.

Percy frowned. "That's different. I've fought Oceanus so many times I've lost count now, and you-know-who knows that. When I fought Oceanus I was… angry, frustrated, pissed – and even terrified – and that is how I beat him so easily."

"Your powers over water beat his," Piper said. "You killed him by using the rivers that _he _had pulled out from the ground."

Percy sighed. "The Titans are weaker than usual in Tartarus. It's easier to use their own domains against them."

"Hold up a moment," Leo grinned and pointed at Percy. "Did you call Kronos _you-know-who_?"

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Yes, Leo. I did. Because all of you seem to have forgotten that _names_ _have power_. _He _is in Tartarus simmering in anger at the moment, and I really don't want to be giving him anymore power. Do you?"

Leo shook his head. "No. Sorry."

Percy grumbled under his breath. "Yes, I'll happily train all of you. I know the styles of the Titans from their King down to Leto."

Artemis and Apollo started at the mention of their mother, and the goddess looked at Percy with slight worry. "Is she alive?"

Percy nodded. "Last time I checked, and Koios seems rather annoyed by her decision to stay away from them, but he hasn't tried to kill her like Oceanus did with Metis, so that's good."

Athena's eyes widened slightly. "My mother's dead?"

Percy nodded. "Yup," he said, popping the 'p', "last time I checked. Their King's been cracking down on who's loyal and who isn't. The ones that aren't… poof, they're dead. Well, except for Krios and Iapetus… actually," he corrected, "they're also dead now. I'd hate to know what he's gonna do to Rhea if he manages to find her. Dead or alive."

Zeus winced slightly at the thought, and then he nodded. "Very well, Perseus. The immortal campers shall be trained by you every day for two hours from now."

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Jason asked.

Percy snorted. "I beat Clarisse in less than five seconds, Jason. _You-know-who _can beat me in less than three minutes. I'm doing this in the hope that you'll live long enough against _him _for some help to come to your aid. Though I'd hope that by now none of you are stupid enough to fight him." He looked pointedly in the direction of Annabeth. "Because, let's face it, going up against him singlehandedly is like signing your death warrant."

"Okay," Leo said, "while all of us know that Percy's probably the best to do this, shouldn't we wait a bit? You know, to let him settle back into the swing of things?"

Percy snorted as he saw that Zeus was actually considering it. "You guys don't even have two years, and that's looking at it optimistically. When the Titans come – and they will – there not gonna leave anyone who stands against them alive. Do any of you know what decapitate, disembowel, dismember and eviscerate mean? They're all terms for cutting off various body parts. Hemicorporectomy? It's the scientific term for cutting the body _in half_."

Nico shifted nervously in his seat. "Uh, Percy? Why're you telling us this?"

"Because _King _has no care what he does, as long as you're all dead at his feet. Trust me, I know. He's spent the last two-hundred and eighty-seven years telling me how he's going to kill each of you painfully right in front of me, and he's actually _really _imaginative. He figured out how to make my power null and void, completely useless, and then allowed Oceanus to do what he wanted to me – that was two-hundred-fifty years ago. It didn't take him long to figure out just how badly electricity affected me, and he knows the exact power and voltage that will stop the heartbeat of a demigod _and _an immortal, paralysing them, but keeping them alive. He can-"

"What exactly is the point of this?" Poseidon interrupted, looking very queasy as he realised that Percy was speaking from experience.

"My point is that _King _isn't stupid. He's likely cleverer than _Athena_," Percy said carefully, trying to get all of the beings to understand. "He knows his strengths and plays to them whilst covering up his weaknesses and using the weaknesses of his enemies. It's how he thinks – like he has nothing to lose, and that is the most dangerous enemy of all. Yes, _he _doesn't exactly want to be returned to Tartarus again when he gets out, but other than that he has no care for the wellbeing of himself, or his brethren. He lives to rise and for nothing else. The thoughts running through his head are all connected with tearing down Olympus brick by brick, and nothing will stop him." Percy paused and took a breath. "Do all of you know why I'm saying this?" He asked, looking around at the beings sitting around the table.

"Because we've angered him?" Nico asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "That's one reason. The other is that I need to know if you're all prepared to die fighting him, or if you want to live." Percy met each of their eyes as he continued. "Kronos has seen inside all of your heads and knows what you all fear," he glanced towards Annabeth briefly, "but do you know what he fears?" Zeus opened his mouth, but Percy quickly cut him off. "I'm asking the demigods. I know you probably have an idea of what he fears, but they've seen him more recently."

"I have no clue," Leo announced, leaning back into his chair.

"I think…" Annabeth trailed off thoughtfully. "Remember when Poseidon asked _him _to stop?"

The demigods nodded, and Nico leaned forward. "What are you saying?"

"He was angry," Annabeth said carefully, "and didn't you notice how much effort he put into not letting any emotions show?" She looked up at Percy. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Essentially, yes," Percy nodded. "It leads back to when he was betrayed by Rhea. You all have to remember that even though King does intend to destroy Olympus, he does actually have a reason. He is capable of human and mortal emotions, he's just spent the vast majority _hiding _those emotions from the beings around him. It's the idea of loving anyone again, the fear of emotions, and that is his weakness."

"He fears emotions?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Love," Percy clarified, "not just any emotion. He fears getting attached to anyone after what happened with Rhea."

"So how do we use it against him?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy shrugged. "Beats me. That's not what I'm here for." He studied the beings for several seconds before a very small smile flickered into existence on his face. "I'll be in the arena when you want to start," he said before retreating from the room, feeling better than he had in the last three hundred years, and it was only later that he realised it was because he'd seen all his old friends and the gods listening to him, and even Zeus seemed to realise that Percy was deadly serious about the threat from the Titans.

Maybe the gods wouldn't fall as easily as Percy thought.

* * *

**Percy's still bitter, but he's realised that he doesn't want them to die because of him, hence the training. He's not fighting in the war, and this is his compromise. Who else noticed that Kronos (accidentally) gave away that fear? Because Annabeth's the only one out of the demigods (except form Percy, but he doesn't really count).**

**Possible names for Oceanus' sword (please vote):**

**Tsunami - 5**

**Crosscurrrent - 6**

**Stormbringer - 1**

**Surge - 1**

**Drift - 1**

**άκρη/Edge - 2**

**Crosscurrent - 1**

**Maelstrom - 4**

**Typhoon - 1**

**Harbinger**** \- 2**

**He'll give the sword a name next chapter, so this is the last one to vote.**


	18. AN

**This isn't a chapter, I've just decided to finally talk to my _favourite_ reviewer (note the sarcasm).**

**Matt: I highly doubt Percy would be taken down so easily, but since this "story" is yours I'm going to say this to you delete it and then commit suicide.**

**Matt: Also ...? You are horrible at stories and shouldn't commit suicide like I previously said but instead destroy your computer.**

**Matt: Also your story C.B.T.'s last chapter totally proved that Percy was evil since he would know not to trust Kronos along with him saying he wants all half-bloods killed. He probably wants to turn his friends into evil psychos also which is why Nyx and Tartarus "saved" them.**

**/**

**Yes, Matt, I know that you reviewed these on a different story, but they involve this story, so I'm answering them on this A/N.**

**Firstly, you're an asshole, okay? I'm not going to commit suicide just because you say so, and I never intend to. That story you're reviewing on (Legacies of the Gods) is an experiment, and I'm not really updating it. Yes, I updated it recently, but that was because the last time I'd even looked at that story was before Christmas last year. There is also a reason it's _fanfiction_, you idiot. None of these fanfics on this website are actually canon! If they were there'd be no point in posting them!**

**Secondly, I edited out the part of your second review that wasn't relevant to this story at all. I use a laptop, and not a computer. And all my reviewers seem to think I'm 'one of the best', according to them, so you're a little outnumbered, aren't you?**

**Thirdly, and this paragraph is relevant to this story. Why the fuck did you post this review on the other story? It has nothing to do with it. And PERCY IS NOT EVIL! GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD. I said this story was as realistic as things go, and Percy turning evil is not realistic! There's no way I can possibly think of to make him betray his friends like that! When did I say that Percy trusted Kronos, exactly? Kronos is the only company that Percy's had for 287 years! He's going to be way different! If _you_ were stuck in a literal Hell and being tortured to death and back you'd be a blabbering mess! Percy did really saved his friends, and Nyx and Tartarus did too! Yes, those two Primordials don't exactly like demigods in canon, and they still don't, but they _respect_ Percy. And that is why they helped him!**

* * *

** Matt: Sorry for what I said about this Percy although you kind of didn't help my evil Percy thing when you said you had BIG plans for him and then did an evil laugh. Also I'm with you(except for Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter) on the thing you talked to DHG about(the stories) I mean I bet that when they(the authors of those stories) talk they only say is "Bah" since their a bunch of sheep.**

**/**

**Then you go onto say this and apologise! You've done that twice (maybe thrice) now on this story alone! I've looked around on other stories on a whim and _surprisingly_ (sarcasm) you've been doing exactly the same on other stories! You go and insult the story and the author, and then apologise for it and do exactly the same on your next review! **

**I could have put so many swear words into this A/N, but I don't want to do that, because I'm still trying to be reasonably nice to you, but if you say things like that again I'm not gonna go easy on you, and I'll report you. **

**This is your first and final warning. Don't fuck up again.**

**When you don't do that you're actually a pretty good reviewer to have, but telling me to commit suicide or destroy my computer's just taking it too far.**

* * *

**Okay, now that's done, the next chapter has about 500-1000 words so far, so it shouldn't be too long before it's up. I'll probably take this A/N down when the next chapter goes up, but I might keep it up as a warning.**


	19. (18) You're Dead

**Anon: Tsunami. / Thanks**

**Sophhascoconuts: Hey this story is awesome! It's a cool twist on a popular story :) I vote crosscurrent! / Thanks.**

**alandlct: Enjoyed reading thus far and i vote maelstrom for the sword. I gotta say that I do love the personality you've given Percy. His more realistic view is interesting / Thanks :) It's nice to know _someone _likes Percy's character (looking at you, Matt). I thought Percy wouldn't just go back to being friends with everyone. Yeah, his fatal flaw's loyalty, I get that, and it's the reason why he's agreed to train them, but that's just gonna make it all worse for him. He trusted his friends with his life, and they left him in Hell (with his trust for them). He's not exactly gonna bounce back from that being perfectly normal, is he?**

**Djberneman: Isn't Tartarus Percy's adoptive father? Will he tell this to anyone and offer asylum in Tartarus if they don't want to fight? / I don't really think any of the gods or demigods will want to visit Tartarus any time soon. **

**ZealousReader21: Hi, great chapter by the way. I'm just wondering why there's 2 Crosscurrents (One of the has 4r's) •Crosscurrent • Crosscurrrent / That would be a mistake. **

**ConfidentialAuthor(chapter 8): Can I dig a hole? Not for me... I am very vexed with you right now author. Such a great story... / _Such a great story... _what? And, uh, no. I like being alive. But thanks for the offer.**  
**(chapter 5):You are evil. / Thanks. I do try. *gets out the devil horns and tail* **

**OwlChaser113: I vote for Edge / Thanks. **

**The Goddess from Atlantis: This whole story is amazing, really. You've captured the characters well, and there is just a lot of action in each chapter. You are definitely one of my new favourite authors. I don't review many stories - well, I sometimes say 'Nice Job' or 'Update!' (maybe from laziness or something), but this is a story I just have to congratulate to. / Haha, thanks. You're making me blush... But, yeah, I don't like OOC stories, they just don't seem right compared to Rick's work. **

**emmyroseberry: i vote Tsunami / Thanks**

**solunareclipse11: I vote for Maelstrom. / Thanks**

**DHG Kablamstar: To answer your last question. Yes this is original. Originality is hard to come by in most stories. To see a completed story is even harder to find. To see both is pretty much a legend. I hope this story becomes a legend. Please don't quit. For completed stories please check my favorites. All of those are finished. / Wahoo! Good to know... now I just gotta look out in case anyone's stealing my story... I hate people like that. *sighs* Having a story of mine become a legend would be awesome, seriously. **

**The Titan of Despair: Maelstrom, my friend. Your on a roll aren't you? / Despair! You're following this story too? You're awesome! And, well, I am in my summer hols! Got a lot of free time (when I'm not wandering around the country.) and I've just got lot a lot of inspiration at the moment. (Yes, that includes for the Lost Son.)**

**Persassybaee: Tsunami. / Thanks**

**Dream Bound Nightmare (chapter 13): I... you shouldn't mess with the dead! / Annabeth was never dead.**

* * *

**Reviews to my A/N (hehe):**

**OwlChaser113: You go girl/guy! Matt, if you don't like the story, stop reading. It's as simple as that! Dragonswoe, I like how you took acton and put Matt in his place! I can't wait for the next update! / I would be a girl. I know, right? I've told him that before, but he keeps coming back. Yeah, well, telling me to commit suicide is a bit far... **

**Lightning2003: Your story is awesome, it's incredible. I can't find words to describe it's amazingness. I think you should name the sword Tsunami, Tempest or Crooscurrent. Anyway I love your story. Please, update. / Haha thanks. **

**The Elephant: Great story so far! Also, I think that the sword should be called Maelstrom. / Thanks.**

**DHG Kablamstar: No! Keep the an please! I'm happy someone else sees the reason why Matt is not allowed to review my stories. I'm sorry you had to put up with him and I hope that you'll continue the story. / Oh, don't worry I'm still continuing the story.**

**the boltguard: whoa this A/N was a bit serious i feel like i shouldn't be reading this well other than that just letting you know i support this story / Hey, I can be serious when I want... :)... and your support is noted.**

**Guest: i think edge is a really powerful and effective name for now Percy's sword . it just symbolism that when you are in front of it you are walking on the very edge of your life and with just a slight touch boom you are dead. / Yeah, I like the symbolism for that name too.**

**Chrome Disaster: :D**  
**Nice kick there.**  
**Waiting 4 Mo and...**  
**Still waiting. / Ah, yeah... sorry. Next chapter shouldn't take too long to get up. Not as long as the wait usually is, anyway.**

**SamTheKingOfHell: (To Matt): ooooooo get sassed bitch**  
**(To Author): I'll hold your flower gurl. You go kick his ass / Haha, what flower? I'm not the sort of girl that has flowers... I'd say I'm more the sort that would run around with a sword and scream 'THE GODS ARE REAL!' Now that would be funny...**

**Please Read: Tsunami sounds more appropriate, since Oceanus DOES control water, and opposite of Poseidon.**  
**Admittedly, 'Crosscurrent' reminds me of crossed legs or something, and the name sounds awkward.**  
**'Stormbringer' is too classic. I mean, the name just doesn't appeal.**  
**'Surge' reminds me of *that* type of surge (inappropriate).**  
**'Drift' uh...what? Try saying this: The Sword Drift - doesn't sound AMAZING, you know?**  
**'Edge' and the Greek term is pretty cool in Greek, but edge doesn't really relate to Oceanus.**  
**'Maelstrom' sounds weird,**  
**'Typhoon' I'm pretty sure is close to Typhon, a monster that nobody likes...**  
**'Harbinger' is cool-ish, but still.**  
**I got to say: Tsunami is the best name. 'The Sword Tsunami' (hey, alliteration) :) / I agree with pretty much all of this, 'Please Read', but it's not me deciding the name for the sword. It's my lovely readers, and your vote is duly noted.**

**bearah cubecars: Yah! You tell him! / Ha.**

* * *

**THE NEW COVER WAS DONE BY 'team1leo' ON DEVIANTART.**

**I've also put up a poll on my profile. It's about the pairing. It's not voting for what you want, but what you think the story is. I'm doing it because I want to know what you're all thinking at the moment. The actual pairing is one of the options, and if it wins I'll reveal it. If not... well, more fun for me :p**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - You're Dead**

Percy hadn't been in the arena for long before the immortal campers entered, apparently intending to start then. He sighed and turned to them. "Weapons out," he said before they had time to speak, ignoring the fact that Darren was with them, and by the look of it all the other children of the Big Three in camp. "Those of you that have any Titan weapons, I want you to use them." He turned his attention to Oceanus' sword and concentrated, knowing that the weapons of the Titans could change. The sword seamlessly changed into a silver scythe, the blade gleaming and reflecting the sunlight. The edges of the blade weren't sharp because Percy knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go hacking off limbs, but that didn't mean he'd be going easy.

Percy looked up at the demigods to see that they were all staring at the scythe with wide eyes. "Alright, stop staring. It's rude," he said calmly. "Now, how many of you have fought against someone with a scythe before?"

The demigods that had come down to Tartarus raised their hands, but none of the others did. Percy nodded – it was what he was expecting. "Any guesses as to how to fight against a scythe-wielder?" Annabeth kept her hand up, along with Clarisse, Nico and Thalia. "The four who fought against the Titans three centuries ago. Of course," Percy nodded. "Any more of you?"

Jason frowned slightly. "You've got to get past the blade," he announced.

Percy nodded. "That's usually a good start, but the Titans can change their weapons when they want. King could easily change it to a dagger and stab you when you're not expecting it. Anyone else?"

"Defend and wait for an opening," Frank said. "Get past the blade and inside their guard, then get them out of action with a quick attack."

Percy grinned. "Good. Like Annabeth did down in Tartarus. King's weak point is his left armpit. It's the effect from Luke's Achilles' Curse. Hit him there and he'll be down. It's a lot more effective than stabbing him in the heart or another organ. Trust me, I know. Like all men, he also has that famous weak spot between his legs, and stabbing that area will get him livid and no longer holding back. Though it's also very funny to see his reaction, I don't recommend going for that area unless you're sure reinforcements will be coming in seconds."

Thalia snickered. "Wait, you've stabbed him there before?"

"Obviously," Percy said, his mouth twitching slightly, "and his reaction was priceless. But that's not my point. With all Titans you have to go for the immediate killing or crippling blows. If they manage to hit you, they'll probably break a bone, and you _really _don't want that to happen. Most of their weapons have special abilities. King's scythe causes immense pain. Oceanus' sword can sometimes freeze a limb or make it numb. Perses' greatsword can release a blast of energy that destroys anything it touches – as those of you that came down to Tartarus should remember Iapetus used it to collapse the entire building where I was… held. It's almost like a laser beam. Hyperion's sword can light itself on fire with a thought. Koios' sword allows the wielder to _feel _their opponent's weak spots. Lelantos' spear will always hit the target when it's thrown, and Tethys' sword is like Oceanus'," he listed the weapons that the half-bloods currently had in their possession, and the demigods grinned at their respective weapons.

"So who wants to have a go first?" Percy asked as he lifted up the silver scythe, feeling slightly queasy at the similarities to Kronos' scythe.

"I will," Clarisse said as she stepped forward after realising that no one else was going to want to go first.

Percy nodded. "Use Lelantos' spear," he said.

Clarisse summoned the spear to her hand, feeling it burn her slightly, but the pain was bearable. "Just don't beat me too easily in front of them all, Prissy."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Gonna ask King that?"

Clarisse scowled at him. "No, but you're not King."

Percy smiled slightly and the ground rumbled as the earth slipped up around his leg, leaving gleaming gold armour in its wake. The sound of metal sliding on metal echoed around the arena, and then Percy was standing wearing armour that was an exact copy of Kronos'. "Still not King? I would change my eye colour to gold, but I really don't want to."

Clarisse swallowed. "That looks…"

Percy flinched. "Can we get this over and done with?" He snapped.

Clarisse took a breath and nodded. "Pretending you're King's a lot easier now," she murmured.

"Come at me, child of war," Percy said, deepening his voice slightly and making an active effort to make it smoother.

Clarisse raised Lelantos' spear and ran at him, rapidly closing the distance as Percy idly swung the scythe in front of him. Clarisse slashed with the edges of the spear and Percy leaned a few inches to the side, barely avoiding the blow as he swept down with the scythe and knocked her feet out from under her. The scythe shifted into a sword and he rested the point on the base of her throat.

"Dead," Percy said calmly as he withdrew the weapon and helped her up. "You can't just run into battle against him waving your weapon like a lunatic," he said to Clarisse and the other demigods. "Otherwise you'd be taken down before you even swing the weapon. You've got to be patient and wait for him to attack first, because otherwise you're already dead." Percy paused as he scanned the demigods, and his eyes landed on Annabeth. "Your turn, Annabeth."

Annabeth unsheathed her drakon bone sword and walked so she was a dozen or so feet away from Percy. "Would this be like fighting Kronos?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, deciding to not mention how she'd said his name. "Not completely," he admitted, "he's a lot faster than me, but otherwise yes."

"Faster than you?" Clarisse exclaimed incredulously.

Percy shrugged. "Well, yeah. He _does_ control time at the lift of a finger."

Annabeth attacked whilst Percy was distracted, leaping towards him with her sword swinging through the air. It was a good attack, but Percy easily blocked it. "Faster," he growled, "you're dead if you're that slow."

Annabeth's jaw locked and she backed away, making sure that she was fast and on the balls of her feet. Percy grinned slightly as he watched her, noting that her guard was up at all times and she never stayed in the same spot for more than half a second. He let out a breath and took a step towards her. "I'm Lord Kronos," he announced as a reminder, ignoring the way the temperature dropped. "What will you do?" And he lunged towards her, blurring as he sped himself up, and Annabeth instinctively blocked the attack.

"I'll kill you," Annabeth smiled, and Percy nodded, swiping the scythe back and around, but Annabeth ducked.

"Good," Percy grinned. "But a little faster," and he moved around Annabeth in a split second, the air splitting beneath the swing of his scythe. Annabeth's eyes widened and she rolled to the side, but Percy swept out with his leg and knocked her over, cracking the ground beside her head with the scythe. "Dead," he said quietly.

Annabeth swallowed and took his offered hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "Too slow?"

Percy nodded. "And you weren't expecting me to do that. King will easily be able to pick up on that, and he'll do exactly what you're not expecting." He looked back at the demigods. "Jason? Thalia? You two want a turn?"

The children of Zeus nodded and made their way forward as Annabeth retrieved her sword. "The two of us at once?" Thalia asked.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Jason grinned. "I don't think we could beat him together anyway, Thals."

"You're never gonna know unless you try," Percy grinned, feeling an urge to attack them and get it over with, though he wasn't exactly sure what 'over with' would mean.

He got his answer when the scythe he was holding shuddered in his grip and shimmered to a golden colour. "Oh, that's not good," he mumbled, inwardly cursing.

He felt a heavy presence press against his mind, and the blood drained from his face. "Percy?" Nico asked worriedly, his eyes flickering from the now golden scythe to Percy's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Percy shut his eyes. "Get away," he said as he struggled to raise a barrier between his mind and the invading one. He could already sense the other's thoughts – he could feel his urge to maim and kill.

"Percy?" Jason asked, backing away slightly.

Percy's eyes snapped open, and Jason immediately raised his sword when he saw the immortal's eyes. They were solid gold. "Grandfather," Jason growled, avoiding saying the Titan's name.

Percy growled as he fought against the Titan's influence. "My body. My mind," he snarled angrily, letting his anger rush through his body, and for a brief moment Kronos recoiled, allowing Percy to regain control before he came back with the force of a truck slamming into Percy's mind again.

Percy clenched his jaw and his gaze landed on the weapon in his hand. It was glowing faintly gold, and he realised that Kronos was using it to anchor his essence. Percy didn't hesitate to throw the scythe away, not waiting to watch it clatter against the wall as he shoved Kronos from his mind. Percy took several deep breaths to steady his breathing, and then he looked at the wide-eyed demigods in front of him.

"No one says his name again," Percy said sharply, and then added as an afterthought, "and no one tells the gods."

"You - your eyes were gold," Darren stuttered.

Percy nodded, turning his attention to the now silver sword that was lying on the ground. It shimmered with waves like the sea, almost like a living representation of the oceans around the world. Against his will, something that Kronos had told him long ago came to mind. _"A natural disaster. A force of nature. That's what you are. You're a tsunami, Perseus, and tsunamis can lay waste to entire civilisations."_

"Tsunami," Percy murmured, still staring at the silver sword.

"Uh… Percy?" Jason asked nervously. "Are you alright?"

Percy nodded as he held his hand out for the sword and it shot into his grip. "Yeah. I am now, thanks."

"How did that happen?" Darren asked worriedly. "The King thing, I mean. Not the sword thing."

Percy smiled slightly. "I'd guess he found an anchor in the scythe. You know, because it was gold and pretty much a complete copy of his? And I've been in his presence so much the last few centuries that I'd bet he could sense me from thousands of miles away." He looked down at the sword in his hand, seeing the flat of the blade shimmer slightly and the word '_Tsunami' _appeared engraved down the middle. "Awesome," he murmured.

"It's awesome that King can sense your presence?" Darren asked incredulously.

Percy frowned. "No. Why'd that be awesome?"

"But you just said…"

"I was talking about the name of this sword," Percy said as he turned the blade to showthem its new name.

"Okay, that's pretty cool," Leo admitted.

Percy nodded and thoughtfully rotated the blade around his wrist, and then it shimmered back into the scythe. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly, her expression showing the immense concern she still had for his welfare, despite him breaking up with her. Percy felt oddly touched.

"Nope," Percy grinned, "but relax. I'm prepared now. It won't happen again."

"I think I'm beginning to understand what Iapetus meant when he said you'd go insane," Nico mumbled.

Percy scowled at him. "Nico has just volunteered you all for a fight. Weapons out."

Jason frowned. "You know what? I'm agreeing with Nico."

"Then all of you can fight me twice. So after I beat your arses into the ground you'll have to get up and fight again, but with bruises that feel like Tartarus," Percy growled. "And this time I'll not be holding back."

"What?" Clarisse and Annabeth demanded, but Percy just grinned.

"Come on, godlings," Percy smirked. "Come taste the power of the Sea… I usually say that to the Titans," he laughed.

"He's cockier," Hazel murmured, and Frank nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," the son of Mars muttered.

"Let's knock him down a peg," Clarisse growled and charged forward, forgetting the first thing Percy had told them – don't charge. The other demigods quickly followed her – all of the immortal campers, which was about two for each cabin in camp.

It took Percy less than five minutes to beat them all by either knocking them out or disarming them. He rolled his eyes as he took in their groaning forms. "All of you, get up. One more bout, then you're all free to go and nurse your injuries. Just remember to be back here tomorrow two hours after lunch."

Leo groaned. "Can't I stay here? It's comfy."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You all forgot that you've got to wait for King to attack first. Forget it, and you're dead, so remember it. On your feet." The demigods muttered not so subtle curses towards Percy as they clambered to their feet and readied themselves for the next go.

* * *

Kronos' jaw clenched as Perseus managed to repel his influence. The demigod was stronger than he'd expected. He tapped the blade of his scythe thoughtfully before standing from his temporary throne – which was really just a chunk of rock crafted to look like a throne – and strode to the edge of the large outcropping. Below him stretching across the landscape of Tartarus marched an army.

Thousands of monsters strong, and it was the largest army Kronos had managed to raise in a long time. He turned back to face Hyperion. "Has the message been sent?"

Hyperion dipped his head in a small nod. "Yes, my lord. The squadron of harpies have reached the Fortress and Atlas is aware of our movements."

"And my palace?" Kronos demanded.

"He says that at the rate it is rising we'll reach it only hours after it's complete," Hyperion reported.

"And our two wayward brothers?"

"Willing to cooperate, after your… message to them," Hyperion said, a savage smirk forming on his face.

"Good," Kronos murmured. "Let's hope they stay that way. And our brethren?"

"Wanting some Primordial blood," Hyperion said calmly.

Kronos chuckled. "And our uncle?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Readying his supporters, and preparing for them to all die."

* * *

**Tsunami - 9**

**Crosscurrrent - 8**

**Maelstrom - 8**

**άκρη/Edge - 4**

**Harbinger**** \- 2**

**Tempest - 1**

**Stormbringer - 1**

**Surge - 1**

**Drift - 1**

**Typhoon - 1**

**Tsunami Wins!**


	20. (19) Fallen

**champion of the deities: Yeah i'm pretty sure i'm one of those that said you were the best and i stick by that, Matt go and hate somewhere else or don't since that will just spread your vindictiveness, just go back to whatever rock you crawled out of like the cockroach you are...don't like haters, especially where it's undeserving... the story is going great as usual.**  
**Can i just say from the a/n i had guessed you were a woman as not many males could put someone in their place as elegantly as you did (that's a compliment not an insult).**  
**Yeah keep up the good work, update soon and have a good summer holiday. / I like you, champion, :). And yeah, I'm a girl (15yrs old, actually), so thanks for the compliment :p. **

**theweird1234: I really like this series. Please don't stop. / I don't intend to. **

**Matt: Did you check out the stories I told you about? Also I like this even though Will isn't in it.(I'm a Solangelo fan.) / So if you like it, why'd you post reviews like that? **

**Anonymous(chapter 1): What happened to Rachel? Is she dead? I thought she would have been given immortality. / I guess I didn't really mention Rachel did I? Rachel's dead. The Oracle can't be immortal, it always switches hosts, doesn't it? Over the past 300 years the Oracles switched a lot of times. **

**Guest: amazing as usual :) / Thanks **

**SlateAgate547: Love it so far / Thanks **

**AgitatedDog9288: I'm dead? I can't be dead if I'm reviewing! Or am I a ghost? You decide / It's the chapter title, dog. **

**SamTheKingOfHell: But you're a fabulous bitch author and all fabulous bitch authors have a flower which they use to choke the life out of those that wrong them / I really don't want to know where you got that idea from. **

**Guest: fuck you Matt**  
**this author here writes amazingly and just cause you can't deal with his awesome and are jealous no need to bad mouth or discourage dragonswoe . plus i don't see you writing fanfics when you do then we can compare maybe not even then. / Thanks for your support**

**Story Supporter: Haha, you go, dragonswoe! Ignoring all of that crap!**  
**Matt: 0 dragonswoe: 1(000) / Haha**

**Lightning2003: Cliffhanger! You have to update. I love the way you write. The last part was very amusing. / Ha thanks. I'm trying to make it a bit lighter and less dark, so there'll hopefully be more amusing parts.**

**Matt: Sorry I was just mad at reading some really dumb P.J. multiple crossover story. In it Octavian is alive, Jason is a praetor, for some reason all the half bloods are stupid(in a Anna p.o.v he had Percy stab Riptide all the way through Piper's head and had Anna say she was "unconscious" then had her check on Piper only to realize she was dead.) The story is called "FABLEHERO'S". Also you should read Horror of the Prayer Wars very funny.**  
**Also I was sort of mad at an author who decided to redo her story for like the third time. / Seriously, though. Can't you just hate on their stories and not mine? :/ Because I'm left thinking 'what did I do wrong'? And it's sort of getting annoying... and telling me to commit suicide's a _bit _far, Matt... though on the other hand, that'd probably make me irritated too.**

**Djberneman: Will tartarus be mentioned as Percy's adoptive father or anything about their relationship / He will, probably in this chapter (but I'm replying to these before I've finished it, so I'm not certain).**

**Dream Bound Nightmare: Well this was damn interesting and Percy is still a little shit, that sooths my soul. I demand an Update! / Haha, yup. I did say Percy was gonna be harsher, and he's honestly so fun to write like this. I'm trying to sort of keep it realistic as much as I can, but it's hard balancing canon Percy and my new Percy.**

**The Sacred Panda: I like Tsunami as the name. Never voted because I didn't care but it's not a bad name.**  
**Good chapter too. I've been neglecting reviews and I apologize haha but i've been reading. Don't listen to all those silly haters, they don't know what their talking about.**  
**Can't wait for the next update! / Thanks.**

**the boltguard: aww only one vote for my suggestion i thought it was quite nice oh well still a cool name / Surge was a pretty cool name.**

* * *

**Okay, so no hating on the sword name and Kronos' attempted possession? That's good... I'll take it a bit further next time *evil laughter***

**For the poll I put up... someone chose the right gender at least.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Fallen**

_*time skip – five months*_

"Come on, Percy," Darren grumbled, "we're gonna be late for breakfast if you don't get up!"

"Five more minutes," Percy murmured into his pillow.

Darren glared at Percy from across the room. "Hey, isn't the cabin counsellor supposed to be the one getting the cabin up, not the other way around?"

Percy turned his head to glare at his half-brother. "Hey, I've still got a headache. Shut up."

Darren grinned. "It's the gods' revenge for your harsh training sessions."

"Your faults for agreeing," Percy yawned. "Oh gods, it feels so good to have a bed again."

"Yeah, you've been saying that for the past five months," Darren said as he rolled his eyes. "And I don't think Mr. D's gonna be pleased with you if you miss breakfast again."

"Shut up. I have a headache."

Darren frowned. "Still? It hasn't gone away?"

Percy shook his head and rolled over to glare at the ceiling. "It feels like someone's hitting me in the head with a hammer. Actually, I'd prefer the hammer."

Darren rolled his eyes. "Come on, just get up. We'll talk to Chiron and Mr. D about it at breakfast."

Percy grumbled, but stood up and quickly got dressed. He stretched as he strode out the cabin with Darren following him and made his way to the dining pavilion. Demigods greeted the two sons of Poseidon as they went past, and the day was already in full swing.

In the dining pavilion the immortal campers were mostly sitting at the Poseidon table, which had originally annoyed Percy, but now he was used to it. Percy slid into his customary seat at the end of the table with Darren and Annabeth opposite him, and he quickly started on the maple syrup covered pancakes as Annabeth asked his half-brother how he'd been during the night, like she'd been doing for the last five months.

"You're drowning them," Nico complained from beside Percy.

Percy just grinned. "I'm a kid of Poseidon, I can't drown, and neither can my pancakes."

"Okay, sometimes your logic doesn't make any sense to me," Nico frowned.

Percy shrugged and touched the side of his head. "It's my insanity," he smirked.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure your insanity is when you start muttering to yourself," Leo said helpfully.

Percy scowled at him. "No, that happens when you start annoying me. Like now, actually."

Leo rolled his eyes, and Percy grinned. "You all ready for today?"

Jason groaned. "As long as I can still feel my limbs after it."

Percy sighed. "Hey, you all agreed, and at least you can beat me together now."

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded, "but you still pulverise us if it's one-on-one."

Percy snorted as he turned back to his pancakes. "Your point?"

"You're an idiot," Thalia smirked from next to Annabeth.

Percy scowled at her, opening his mouth to speak, but stopping when it felt like someone had swung a warhammer at the side of his head. He flinched and touched the side of his head. "Percy?" Darren asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Percy grimaced, prodding the area where it hurt, but it didn't get worse. "Did anyone else feel that?" He asked with slight fear.

"Feel what?" Nico asked.

"Like someone's hitting me in the head," Percy muttered, and the ground suddenly shook beneath them. The tables in the dining pavilion shifted, and cups and plates fell onto the floor from the force of the shake.

"What's happening?" Clarisse demanded as she shot to her feet.

"Earthquake," Annabeth breathed, her eyes widening.

Percy scrambled to his feet, still clutching his head as the sounds of monsters screeching filled the air. "Everyone remain calm!" Chiron shouted to be heard over the yells from the demigods.

"Percy?" Nico exclaimed as Percy fell to one knee, the pounding in his head doubling. "Are you alright?"

Percy groaned, his vision blurring as the rumbling continued, and he lurched to his feet, making his way to Chiron and Dionysus. The pavilion filled with flashes of light as the gods flashed down from Olympus, all of them looking worried. Percy took a deep breath and struggled up to the table where Chiron and Mr. D usually sat. He leaned on the table. "It's coming from Tartarus," he said, his voice sounding like it was coming through a long tunnel.

"Percy, are you alright?" Poseidon asked, unknowingly repeating exactly what Nico had said.

"Iris-Message Tartarus," Percy croaked as he slid down, sitting on the stone floor.

There was a few beats of silence, and then he heard Zeus say, "Iris, show me Tartarus."

Percy blinked to make his vision clear again, and he watched as a screen of Tartarus appeared above the open-topped pavilion so all the demigods could see what was going on. Tartarus was falling apart. The Pit shook and rumbled, as large rocks and dust fell from the cavern roof.

"Show us the Primordial Tartarus," Percy said loudly, and the screen seemed to dive down through the Pit, coming to a large castle which was surrounded by an army. The screen shot through the lumps of rock which Percy knew used to be the doors and down a massive corridor, over hundreds of monsters fighting each other, and into the throne room.

There were two thrones at the end, and one being impaled through the chest with what would be a wooden shaft, if not for the golden crescent shaped blade on the top. Percy sucked in a breath as he saw the weapon – or, more specifically, the scythe – which the Primordial of the Pit was impaled on. Percy felt tears sting his eyes, as he saw his adopted father. The immortal's eyes were shut tight with pain as ichor pooled beneath him, streaking down the shaft of the scythe and bubbling out of his mouth.

Percy slowly stood up as he narrowed his eyes at the being that most definitely shouldn't be lounging in Tartarus' throne. "_What have you done?_" He hissed angrily.

Kronos raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Is that how you greet your King, grandson?"

Percy's jaw clenched. "Rot in the Void, bastard," he growled.

Kronos smirked. "It's good to see you've recovered your defiance. It'll be fun to remove it again."

Percy's hands fisted at his side. "Don't you know what killing Tartarus will do?" He demanded.

"The same as what killing my father did, I would presume" Kronos said in amusement. "The Primordials aren't needed, and he was in the way. It was a simple solution. There's no need to get so wound up over it."

"Wound up?" Percy repeatedly angrily. "He was… he saved my life so many times!"

Kronos cocked his head to the side. "Did he?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. "I didn't know. If I did I would have slaughtered him sooner." Percy roared in anger and the room around Kronos start collapsing, but the Titan merely lifted a finger. "If you think I'd allow myself to be buried under my own structure again you're sorely mistaken, grandson."

"Stop calling me that!" Percy shouted furiously. "I _swear_ to you, Kronos, that you _will pay _for killing Tartarus!"

Kronos chuckled. "I look forward to it," he said wryly before his attention was taken by the Primordial in front of him.

Tartarus coughed and his eyes opened, the black orbs glowing angrily as he glared at Kronos. "If I'd known you'd turn out like this, you'd have died as a child, Titan."

Kronos chuckled and stood up. "Good to see you too, uncle," he smirked, and quickly closing the distance between them he wrapped one hand around the shaft of his scythe and sharply jerked it to the side, Tartarus hissing in pain as his legs collapsed beneath him and he slid down the shaft to land with a heavy thud on the floor. Kronos calmly pulled his scythe out of the Primordial's chest, ignoring the slickness of the shaft as he gripped it in two hands.

"NO!" Percy screamed in anger, hatred and fear as he watched Kronos bring the scythe up.

"Cut the message off!" Annabeth yelled as she realised what Kronos was doing, and Athena cursed.

"Father, cut it off!" The goddess of wisdom shouted, but Zeus was too slow, and Percy watched with wide eyes as Kronos cut straight through the Primordial's neck.

Percy was left staring up at the sky, his emotions running wild and alternating between complete despair, anger and frustration. Then Nico, Clarisse, Darren and Annabeth were there and trying to comfort him as he fell to his knees. "Calm down, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured, "it's alright, okay? He'll reform eventually."

"He won't," Percy croaked. "He's gone like Ouranos is now."

"You still have Poseidon, Perce," Nico said desperately. "Come on, this is what King wants, and you know it."

"He _killed _him," Percy mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. "_He _killed him. I watched, and _he killed him_."

"Please, Percy," Darren pleaded, "calm down. It'll be alright."

"We should get him to the Big House," Clarisse said. "Let him calm down there, because the Campers are starting to stare."

Annabeth glanced up and nodded before taking one of Percy's arms and gently guiding him to his feet, Nico doing the same on his other side. Together the four demigods managed to get Percy out of the pavilion and away from the staring campers, and all the while Percy muttered under his breath – curses directed at the Titans, and prayers to various gods.

* * *

"Why did Perseus react like that?" Zeus demanded as soon as all the gods and demigods that went on the quest (along with Darren) were in the Rec room.

The demigods all turned to Nico, who glared at them. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one who talked to Iapetus," Thalia reasoned.

Nico grumbled under his breath and sighed. "Alright, so down in Tartarus Percy asked Iapetus why Kro – King had done it. He said that King suspected that Tartarus had _adopted _Percy, and that was why he'd captured and taken him – to find out if it was real. If Tartarus sent a quest down to save Percy, then King would know the truth, and he did. So, basically, Tartarus is Percy's adoptive father, and King just killed him in front of Percy."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Poseidon asked, looking very irritated.

Clarisse shrugged. "Prissy asked us not to," she said as she glanced at the demigod sitting on one of the couches in the room.

Athena sighed. "Don't you realise how important that information would have been?"

"Yeah," Nico nodded, "but it's in the past now. There's no point going over it repeatedly."

"Nico's right," Poseidon nodded. "We need to figure out how long we've got left – before the Titans come."

There was silence for several minutes, and then Apollo snorted. "Well this is impossible."

"It'll take at least a year and a quarter for their army to reform," Percy's voice cut in, and all of the gods and demigods turned to look at him. "And then a few weeks – a few months at most – for then to march to Olympus."

Athena nodded slowly. "Alright, we'll work with that. Dionysus, you need to cut out all non-war preparing activities for the campers. We've got to be prepared for this."

Percy took a breath and shakily stood up. "I can lead an activity where they learn about the strengths and weaknesses of certain Titans, and continue my current one with the immortal campers."

Zeus nodded. "Chiron will fit some time in the schedules for that, Perseus, but in the meanwhile, you need to rest. We can talk more about this tomorrow if we need to."

Percy nodded slightly. "Okay," he mumbled, with only one thought running through his head as he left the Big House – _destroy the Titans._

* * *

**And what do you think? **

**So I have good news, and bad news.**

**The bad news first: I'm going on holiday later today, so I decided to post this. If I have Wifi where I'm going I'll try to update, but if I don't then I'll write it up on my iPad or a piece of paper and type it up when I get back. This holiday's for 10 days, and I'm really hoping there's Wifi, because I've got a LOT of inspiration for this story at the moment.**

**Now for the good news: UP TO (and over) 200 REVIEWS! Whoo! Thanks so much, all of you. **

**So this story's nearly at a very crucial stage, and next chapter will be another time skip (yes, another :/ ), and the skip will be a year and four months... right about the time when the Titans _should _come out to play.**


	21. (20) Capture the Flag Becomes Lethal

**Guest: So, I just got a review from Matt on one of my stories and I get what you mean... I don't take it to heart but it's sure as hell annoying. This story is amazing and don't worry about idiots (cough, Matt). Update soon! / I don't really take it to heart, but I don't really like hearing about that stuff that he said either.**

**Preirpctyide19:Good story! Happy holidays!**

**That's all I have to say!**  
**Btw you should be grateful that I read this story all night. It's currently 2:22am Pacific Standard Time in Vancouver, BC! I shouldn't give out info like that, but who cares!**  
**Bye!**  
**And as always,**  
**Trust in the sword**  
**Trust in your heart**  
**Preirpctyide19 / oh yeah, I'm definitely grateful. :) thanks. Now that's an awesome sign off.**

**Rosycat: This is amazing... You deserve those reviews! And Matt, that is horrible. You do not deserve to have to the priviledge to review when you do things like that. Keep on rolling dragonwoe! / ha, thanks. **

**Matt: Nice, some other stupide stories which I've read are betraying P.J. ones(some being really dumb I mean in one Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Chiron were all controlled into hurting Percy and also making Percy hate them and when he and his wife Zoe came back Zoe said that they had two kids with Thalia's and Nico's names as part of theirs why name your kids after people you hate?). And my annoying brother and his girlfriend are living in my home being pigs and because of that we're now at a crappy motel. / shouldn't Zoe be dead? And WHY name a child of yours after someone you hate?**

**Dalton: This story is badass keep on going / thanks**

**Valdusanihilate (chapter 18): Ok fuck that guy. I absolutely love this story your writing us right up there with uncle Rick im glad you said something about him. He should be shot for acting like that. Bit keep up the great work! I haven't finished yet but I probably will within a couple hours or so haha :) I can't wait to see what happens! -Valdus / I don't really think he should be shot... That's going a bit far.**

**champion of the deities: Huh me too, funny...or is it "wyrda". Sorry for the infrequent reviews but i had desided to read the inheritance cycle for the second time, currently toward the end of fire. How dare you kill tartarsauce that was just plain evil..well done. Update if you can but have a good holiday. / ooh, I used to love the inheritance cycle. **

**Lightning2003: Awesome, can't wait for more. So the maximum wait is 10 days right? / if I didn't have wifi it would be the minimum, but I had wifi, so yes**

**PolskaFly: Getting better and better / thanks, that's nice to know**

**OwlChaser113: Whoo! I didn't like it when you killed Tartarus, but the chapter was good. WHY DID YOU KILL TARTARUS?! HE WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OTHER THAN PERCY AND NICO! Sorry, just why? Why? *curls up in ball crying* Just one queston. Why? / Tartarus' death was crucial to the storyline, to get Percy so focused on killing Kronos that his personality has changed ever so slightly.**

**Question for the Author: Whats you favorite fandom? (other than PJO and HoO) / uh... My favourite fandom other than PJO/HOO... Probably Avengers**

**percabethmyfavorite (chapter 20): Ahh! 10 days? Wi-Fi god if you hear me please help! / it seems the wifi God has answered your prayer :). And so has the God of inspiration.**

**percabethmyfavorite (chapter 5): I absolutely love your writing! I think you're amazing and keep up the good work! / thanks. I'm trying to keep the writing sort of lighthearted, because of the theme of this story revolves around torture...**

**Djberneman chapter 20: So is Kronos now the ruler of the pit? Also, as Tartarus' heir, doesn't percy receive some of Tartarus' power and domain? / he's pretty much the ruler, but Tartarus didn't name him as the successor, so he doesn't have much control, but it's enough.**

**blindingdarkness0987: Wow, that was emotional. I love this story! You're awesome! / ha thanks. I wasn't sure it was emotional enough.**

* * *

**Still on holiday, but I have Wifi! I've got a lot of inspiration at the moment, so next chapter I'll give probably four maybe five days at most until it's up.**

**I'll go over the chapter when I get back to my laptop and get any mistakes out of it. **

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Capture the Flag Becomes Lethal **

_*Time skip – 1 year, 4 months*_

"Have you heard? The whole of Williamsburg Bridge was destroyed!"

Percy was pretty sure that was the only thing he heard the whole morning, and he was starting to think everyone was saying the same thing just to get on his nerves. So what if the American states were going frantic about the apparent terrorist attack? He had his own problems to deal with.

"Are you ready for capture the flag tonight?" Darren was asking from the across the table.

Percy shrugged. "The same as all the others, I guess."

"Who're we playing with?" Darren asked curiously. "Is it Athena cabin?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Duh. Who else would we be allying with?"

Darren grinned. "Awesome. Who else?"

"Uh… Ares, Hermes, Hypnos, Demeter, Iris, Nemesis, Hades, and the twins."

"This is gonna be so cool," Darren muttered as he ate his lunch.

Percy hummed. "Hopefully we won't get our flag taken."

Darren nodded. "Yeah, that wouldn't be that good."

"Ready for the afternoon?" Percy asked with a grin as he stood up.

Darren nodded. "I guess I have to be, don't I?"

"That's the spirit," Percy smirked as he jogged out of the pavilion to get to the arena and start his session with the immortal campers.

"What's your plan for tonight?" Jason asked, grinning from ear to ear as soon as they arrived. "Are you gonna use your freaky powers over the Pit?"

Percy sniffed. "You know how dangerous that is for me, Jason. King can sense it."

Jason shrugged. "Hey, you gotta make risks sometimes, right?"

"Not when they're about him," Percy scowled. "Haven't I told you all you've got to play safe with him?" The immortal campers all nodded, and Percy smiled slightly. "Pair up. Annabeth, you're with me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she made her way to a few feet opposite Percy. "Any particular reason you wanted to fight me?"

Percy shrugged as he readied Tsunami, lifting the silver sword in front of him. "Does there have to be? What if I just wanted to fight you?"

Annabeth laughed as she blocked Percy's attack. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, I wanted to check up on the twins," Percy admitted.

"Because they're in our Capture the Flag team?" Annabeth asked as she slashed towards his legs in a feint and flicked her wrist to direct the drakon bone up towards her waist.

Percy frowned and spun to the side, easily batting away the attack with Tsunami and bringing Riptide up to Annabeth's chest. "Because I brought them here to camp and haven't seen them in an least a week. I want to know how they're doing."

Annabeth eyed the bronze blade pointing at her chest. "They're progressing quickly," she said as Percy withdrew the blade. "Almost too quickly. It's incredible, their Titan blood's giving them better and faster instincts and reactions than ours. Their strength is unmatched, and in their chosen weapons they've progressed amazingly quickly."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "They're not science experiments, Annabeth."

"I know that, Seaweed Brain, but it's giving us all a chance to see exactly what the difference is between the gods and the Titans."

"I know the difference," Percy grumbled. "The gods aren't insane and the Titans are."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and lifted her sword again. "They're still able to fight better than they should at their age."

"Krios did teach them a little, and if you've seen a Titan actually fight properly in a fight that takes longer than a few minutes you'll soon see that they're better than the gods," Percy said evenly.

"Then why aren't you also teaching them?" Annabeth frowned.

"Because Zeus won't unbend his pride enough, will he?" Percy said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious," he said as Annabeth opened her mouth to argue. "I wouldn't mind trying to teach them, but they'd hate it. Being taught by a mere demigod?"

Annabeth reluctantly nodded. "I see your point."

"Good," Percy grinned and suddenly seemed to disappear. "Because you missed a different one," he said, his voice coming from behind her. Annabeth turned to see the point of Riptide inches from her neck.

"Now fight me," Percy grinned, and Annabeth swatted away the blade with the flat of her own before backing up to put some distance between them.

Percy moved to the left, and she moved to the right. Her eyes flickered over his body, watching for any signs that he was about to attack as she raised her dragon bone sword. Annabeth waited, imagining that Percy was Kronos and remembering what he had said about the Titan. Don't charge, and wait for him to attack. Percy smiled slightly as he took one step forward, and Annabeth stepped back. He lunged towards her whilst she was backing away, using the momentum to his advantage to unbalance the demigoddess, but Annabeth recovered sooner than he'd expected. Percy blocked her attack, forcing her down with his strength and bringing Tsunami up, but she twisted away swinging her sword as she did. Percy leaned back, letting the sword pass by without interruption and tried to knock her legs out from under her, but Annabeth jumped over the blade and pressed her attack. Percy growled under his breath as he took a small step back, and slid around Annabeth to try to get behind her, only to find she was ready and facing him again.

Annabeth lunged forwards and attacked, but Percy grinned widely and quickly counter-attacked, disarming her by ducking under the lunge and grabbing her wrist then slamming the hilt onto the inside of her elbow. Her sword clattered to the ground, and Percy had Riptide resting on her collarbone before she could take a breath.

"I win," Percy grinned, "again. You lost yourself in the fight and forget one very important thing-"

"Wait for him to attack," Annabeth finished with a sigh.

Percy shrugged. "It was better though," he said as he retrieved her sword for her. "Want to go again?"

Annabeth nodded as she took her sword back. "Yes, again."

Percy nodded and raised his two swords, readying himself physically and mentally for the next bout.

* * *

"Remember campers," Chiron said, his voice carrying over all of the campers. "All magic items are allowed, except any weapons of the Titans. Good luck, and may the gods be with you."

The campers cheered and headed into the forest, splitting off into their different teams as they went. Annabeth and Percy led their side to Zeus' Fist, making last minute changes to the plan as they went.

"You and Leo are leading the main group through the middle," Percy said and Annabeth nodded. "I'll go across the creek with Darren and clear the campers on the northern half of the creek for Clarisse and her group to go through. The Stolls will set traps with the Rest of he Hephaestus cabin. That's it, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Just remember to not go for the flag before I give the signal."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. See you at the end of the game," he said and turned, running into the forest with Darren at his heels.

"Everyone, you know your positions," Annabeth shouted. "I want this over quickly!"

The campers cheered and all separated to go to their positions, leaving Annabeth, Leo, and a third of the Athena and Ares cabin. "Think we'll win?" Leo asked.

Annabeth nodded wholeheartedly. "Definitely."

The conch horn went off, marking the start of the game, and yells erupted in the forest as the sound of metal clashing on metal echoed around. "This way," Annabeth said as she started in the direction of the centre path to the other side of the forest across the creek.

They met several groups of demigods heading the other direction, towards Zeus' Fist, but their group of Athena and Ares kids quickly knocked out the opposition. They had just crossed the creek when half a dozen demigods ran towards them, but they weren't attacking. They were shouting out in fear.

"Annabeth!" One of them shouted, "They're here!"

The demigods were a dozen feet away when they all suddenly erupted into flames, the fire quickly spreading into the trees. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Leo-"

"On it," Leo said grimly, stepping forward and raising his hands in an attempt to control the flames. It worked for several seconds, and then Leo flinched back violently. "Damn it, not again," he groaned as he massaged his forehead.

"Leo?" Annabeth asked, "What just happened?"

"The last time I felt that was when I messed with Hyperion," Leo said, slowly turning to face Annabeth, and he was paling rapidly. "He's here, Annabeth. Hyperion's in the forest."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she quickly backed up back to the creek. "All of you, come over he-" all of the demigods burst into pillars of flames, and they were screaming in pain as their bodies were burned into ash. Annabeth sucked in a breath. "Leo, he wouldn't be here alone. It'd be too stupid even for him."

"The others are here," Leo breathed, his eyes widening as one of his feet slid into the creek.

A fire approached them from the burning forest, taking the form of a twelve feet tall immortal. Hyperion scowled at the two demigods in front of him, casting a quick glance at the ash scattered on the ground around him. "You are correct, young demigods. We are here, and I have been given the pleasure of finding my weapon, which you, young Valdez, currently have."

"You say we,"Annabeth said as she backed into the middle of the creek, pulling Leo with her in the hope that the water would protect them. "Who is we, exactly?"

Hyperion's eyes gleamed with an insane light as he grinned savagely. "Why me and my brothers, of course."

"All of your brothers?"

Hyperion's smirk widened. "Of course. You should really invest in better boundaries for your little camp, demigod."

* * *

**Poll:**

**Thalia - 3**

**Annabeth - 2**

**Nico - 1**

**Katie - 1**

**Goddess - 1**

**Titaness - 1**

**Okay, I'm gonna give a hint, because the pairing isn't winning (it might have a vote, it might not). That's the hint, guys. :p**


	22. (21) Taken

**Guest (chapter 20): Your insane lol but this is awesome I just can't believe kronos killed tartarus I mean he's TARTARUS / five months not stop war can tire out even the strongest of beings. Kronos had over half the monsters in Tartarus backing him, and all the Titans. Plus, I needed something that would show just how powerful he was.**

**JosephSonOfAthena (chapter 20): question for author. Are going to add any scenes with Percy breaking down I think that would be a good way to show the pairing. But I'm just a scrub. / I will be now, yes.**

**JosephSonOfAthena: Please do Annabeth you can't split them up. Thalia would lose her immortality if she went with Percy too. You can't just take away Percabeth. If you were you should have just left Annabeth dead. / I'm not pairing him with Thalia, I know that, jeez. Annabeth's in the story because she's got a really important part later on. **

**Guest (chapter 20): are you done with your vacation yet? i want to read more / not done yet, no. **

**lupusadaquilonem: Was it perhaps Clarisse you were referring to? In regards to whom to pair with Percy? ****I will vote for Thalia. / nope, not Clarisse. And the poll is on my profile. Please vote there. Any votes on the actual story won't count.**

**OwlChaser113: Hi! This story is verey full of plot twists, right? First Tartarus, then the Titans showing up, and lota more. You just lov messing with us, don't you? Have fun on you vacation!**

**Question for the Author: Who's you favorite character out of PJO and HoO / I'm pretty sure this is another twist in this chapter. Answer for reviewer: Kronos, and then Luke.**

**Lightning2003: That was unexpected. Then I went back and read the previous chapter's author note. So it was expected. Anyways, I loved this chapter. I voted on your poll. Pleas, update. / haha, at least it's a good way to find out who reads the A/Ns and who doesn't **

**Rosycat: I voted Katie... I dunno :p. Good job! And seriously, i faved this like, yesterday, and lt already updated! Yays! / and it's updated again! **

**Djberneman: Rhea. It would strike a nerve with Kronos since love is the one thing he fears most and that is because of Rhea and seeing her with Percy might cause something to happen. / so you like the fear I gave him? Unfortunately, Rhea's got a VERY important part later, and that's not it. **

**champion of the deities: *thumbs up*... still mourning tartarsauce and you incinerate campers?...evil... update soon... (sorry trying to finish it on last book now) / haha, why are you calling Tartarus tartarsauce, not that I'm complaining. Have you read Inheritage cycle before? **

**The Sacred Panda: Oh boy, Hyperion is a rather mean person isn't he? Team Percabeth! You haven't given any in story hints to another pairing (Atleast none that I can recall) so thats my vote! / in the terms of Percy breaking, Hyperion's the one that's gonna finish him off, so I'm sort of gonna try to set that up.**

**V-Con13: Love the new chapter! Nico all the wayyy ;) / oohh, a gay pairing? **

**prince of the seas: Excellent but what's the poll for... If it's Percy's other then I vote Thalia / please vote on my profile only, any votes on the story won't count.**

**okay so, I'm gonna just say that it's not Thalia or Annabeth that I'm pairing Percy with. And you're only getting this chapter today because it's Percy's birthday.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Taken**

Annabeth had quickly realised what Hyperion was doing. He'd quickly preceded to take his sword from Leo, and then knock him out before retreating to just within the tree line - Annabeth could just see him, and didn't dare to move out of the creek. The fire was still raging, but at a more controlled pace, and she realised that Hyperion wasn't there to attack them. He was there to box them in.

That thought was strengthened when Piper ran into the reasonably large clearing with Jason and Clarisse behind her, and several dozen campers following them. "Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed. "Run!"

Annabeth stopped Piper as she ran by, grabbing her arm. "Don't. Hyperion's here."

Piper's eyes widened. "What? But Koios is following us!"

"Let me guess," Annabeth said dryly. "He took your weapons?" She asked nodding at Jason and Clarisse.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure he'd have killed me if Clarisse didn't come along."

"He stole my spear," Clarisse sniffed. "The bastard." She frowned at Leo who was still unconscious. "What happened to him?"

"Hyperion punched him," Annabeth said bluntly, and then raised her voice. "EVERYONE IN THE CREEK! HE CAN'T GET YOU THERE!"

The campers all scrambled to do as she'd said, and Annabeth watched warily as Koios emerged from the trees, the sword that Jason had wielded for the last year in his hand and Clarisse's spear that used to be Lelantos' on his back. He scanned the campers briefly before nodding slightly across the clearing at Hyperion.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath. "They're herding us."

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"Hyperion and Koios," Annabeth murmured. "They're keeping us all together. The other two will be coming soon."

As if on a signal, there was the sound of shouting and Nico ran from the trees with a group of campers, completely ignoring the two Titans on the edge of the clearing as he ran straight towards Annabeth. "It's Iapetus," Nico hissed.

"What?" Annabeth demanded.

"He's helping them," Nico growled. "I don't know why, but he is."

"Who can you sense?" Annabeth demanded.

"There are six of them in the forest," Nico murmured. "And only three of them are here."

"Three?" Clarisse demanded. "There were only two."

"Iapetus," Nico said as a way of explanation, and Clarisse nodded.

"Six?" Annabeth asked as the blood drained from her face. She hurriedly scanned the campers. "Where's Percy?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't know."

"Chiron?" Annabeth asked, and Nico's eyes widened.

"Genius!" He exclaimed and hurriedly took a drachma out of his pocket, kicking up some water so it would form a rainbow from the sunlight. "Iris, show me Chiron," he said as he threw the golden coin into the mist. "Chiron," he said hurriedly, "there are-"

"Titans," the centaur finished grimly. "I know. Mr. D is informing the council."

Annabeth relaxed slightly. "Get them to hurry up?" She asked as more shouting drew closer.

Chiron nodded grimly. "I'll try," and Annabeth swept her hand brought the mist, disconnecting the call as the next group of campers exited the trees. They quickly started making their way over, joining their friends in he creek.

"Something's not right," Annabeth murmured as she watched Oceanus appear just in the tree line.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Why box us all in together?" She asked. "It'll give us all a fighting chance. Why not kill us all separately?"

"I don't know," Jason murmured.

"It makes no sense," Annabeth grumbled, and the fifth group scrambled into the clearing, with Krios following them. "All but King," she murmured as she watched the five Titans, and she cursed. "Where's Darren and Percy?"

Nico's eyes widened. "You don't think-"

"I'm thinking that I should've seen it before," Annabeth muttered, mentally hitting herself.

"You've lost me," Clarisse frowned.

"Five out of six Titans here... Percy not here... Along with King. Where do you think he is?"

Jason sucked in a quick breath. "You think he's fighting King."

Annabeth nodded and opened her mouth to reply when Darren stumbled out of the tree line, his eyes wide and sword in hand. "He's here," Darren said, obviously panicking. "King's here."

"Darren!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Where's Percy?"

Darren blinked and turned to look behind him. "He was right here," he frowned. "I swear, he was right behind me a minute ago." His eyes widened. "He turned back," the son of Poseidon breathed. "Percy turned back."

"Why would he do that?" Clarissa demanded.

Darren opened his mouth to answer, and a shout of pain echoed around the forest. "Percy," Annabeth breathed, her eyes widening.

In the tree line, Oceanus grinned wickedly. "How much do you want to bet he's getting battered?"

"I'll bet it's Kronos being battered," Iapetus offered.

"Deal," Oceanus said happily. "One hundred says Perseus loses."

Annabeth frowned at Iapetus. "Why'd he just bet against Kronos?" She asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to do this," Nico murmured.

"But why-" Annabeth started, stopping when something flew out of the trees, landing in the clearing and skidding a dozen yards. "Percy!" She exclaimed, making to run to him, but Jason grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he said warningly. "Something's wrong."

Percy struggled to push himself to his feet, and Annabeth noted he had a gash on his left calf. He scrambled back to the water, letting out a relieved sigh when he started to heal. He glanced back at them before turning to face the forest. "All of you, stay here, no matter what happens."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth demanded, and then she looked into the forest. "Oh, gods."

Kronos was making his way out of the tree line, his scythe in the form of a sword, and he was watching Percy. The immortal son of Poseidon took a breath before stepping out of the creek and holding his hand out. Tsunami shot out of the forest and into his outstretched hand as he uncapped Riptide.

Percy stopped walking two dozen feet from Kronos, holding both his blades up. "Come on then, bastard. Do your worst."

Kronos smirked and suddenly disappeared, Percy spinning to the side quickly to avoid the sharp black blade. Percy sidestepped as he slashed Riptide up, Kronos easily flicking his wrist to block the attack and spinning out of the way of Tsunami at the same time. Then Kronos took a step forward, and Percy moved back, struggling to keep him at arms length as they fought. Percy patiently waited, always on the balls of his feet as he moved, ready to spring to either side. Then Kronos moved, springing forward so quickly he was only a blur, and Percy rolled to the side, wildly swinging Tsunami as he went. Ichor seeped from the small cut in Kronos' shin as Percy rolled onto his feet, turning to block the attack going straight down towards his shoulder. Percy was forced to one knee as Kronos increased the amount of strength he was forcing down, and the Titan swiftly knocked his other leg out from under him, watching as the immortal demigod went sprawling.

Annabeth sucked in a breath, expecting Percy to be killed then and there, but Kronos just watched as he clambered to his feet. "He's toying with Percy," Annabeth murmured.

"We've got to help him," Nico said desperately. "He can't beat him alone."

Annabeth winced as Kronos slammed Percy into the ground and backed up again, his mouth a pleased smirk. "We can't help. Kronos is too strong," Annabeth said nervously and Percy staggered back to his feet, swaying slightly on the spot.

Nico opened his mouth to answer, but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a clap of thunder as lightning flickered across the sky. Kronos' head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as Oceanus shifted nervously. "My Lord," the eldest Titan said carefully, "we should be on our way. The gods will be here soon."

Hyperion snorted. "We can be them," he said dismissively.

"No," Kronos said as he took several paces away from Percy, "we can't. Not at the moment. I'm not strong enough yet."

Kolos nodded. "We should go. They'll not be much longer."

Kronos reluctantly nodded, his eyes still watching Percy. "We'll go, but not immediately."

Iapetus shut his eyes as if he was in pain as he watched Kronos close in on Percy again, and his eyes met Annabeth's across the clearing, but he quickly turned back to the fight. Kronos shot towards Percy with obvious intent, Backbiter easily cutting through the air, and Percy leapt to the side, barely parrying the attack away. Kronos smoothly sidestepped, bringing Backbiter up in a movement that was just a blur, and Percy didn't move in time. The edge of the blade scored a small hit across Percy's forehead, ichor slowly dripping into his eyes from the little cut. Percy paused to wipe away the ichor, and Kronos struck. He slammed his shoulder into Percy's chest, the loud crack from several ribs breaking echoing around the forest as the gods flashed into the clearing, and Percy was sent flying, his swords falling from his grip as he went tumbling across the ground before sliding to a stop between Kronos and the other Titans.

Kronos was above him in an instant, and before Zeus could fire his master bolt he had his foot firmly planted on Percy's chest, and Backbiter resting just below his chin. "Any of you make a move to attack us, and the boy dies," he said, still looking down at Percy, but obviously talking to the gods.

"Father," Poseidon said carefully, "let him go and leave."

Kronos cocked his head to the side. "I'd rather not. I still haven't succeeded in breaking him."

Percy nervously licked his lips, his hands above his head in a gesture of surrender. "Please, Lord Kronos."

Kronos raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Realised you won't have your irritatingly interfering father around to protect you?"

Percy looked terrified as his eyes locked on Annabeth's, pleading with her to do something. It was Hades that stepped forward slightly. "Father, don't do it."

Kronos' lip curled up slightly. "Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what," Hades growled. "I can feel you calling them even now."

"Calling what?" Annabeth hissed to Nico.

"Monsters," Nico said grimly. "Dozens of them from Tartarus."

The ground between Kronos and the gods cracked open, monsters hissing as they climbed out of the depths of Tartarus. A hellhound fixed its blood red eyes on Annabeth as it stalked forward.

"You're going to be a coward and let the monsters right us?" Ares demanded angrily.

Kronos chuckled. "Oh, you have a lot to learn, godling. When you want to have your eyes opened, come find us. I'm sure Atlas would love to repeatedly beat you to a pulp," he taunted.

Ares narrowed his eyes. "You-"

"My Lord," Koios said warningly.

Kronos sighed. "Yes, brother. We must go, you are correct." He crouched down over Percy, changing the black blade into a golden dagger. "Ready to go, Jackson?"

Percy swallowed as he eyed the dagger. "I hate you so much," he growled.

Kronos smirked. "Good. Hatred keeps you alive," he said as he grabbed the front of Percy's armour and hauled him to his feet, putting one arm around his neck and the dagger resting on his collarbone.

The light of the fire raging through the forest burned in Percy's eyes as his eyes darted between the gods and demigods all occupied by monsters, and then the Titans were gone. And they'd taken Percy.

* * *

**so you guys now have a choice. Do you want Percy and Titan chapters, god and demigod chapters, or both. Percy and the Titans chapter won't really have that much in, other than torture and battle plans.**


	23. (22) Missed

**blindingdarkness0987: Umm... both titan/Percy and god/demigod chapters. Percy's smartass comments are awesome, and I'd like to know what's going on with Iapetus, and as mean as it sounds, I don't actually mind Percy getting tortured unless it gets repetitive (it's cruel but it provides for some emotional trauma and righteous anger afterwards). Meanwhile, it's cool to see how the camp will function in the absence of Percy, especially his friends. I suggest alternating chapters. Keep writing! You're awesome! / Thanks, I am leaning more towards alternating chapters, or chapters which are more half and half of the Titans and demigods. Iapetus and Krios... well... lets just say we haven't seen the end of them defying Kronos and his orders.**

**Matt: Sorry about my mean comments but hey at least I didn't say that your related to the morons who made that Spider Man musical which was horrible. / I wouldn't know, I didn't see it.**

**rvbmastermind: nice story so far it was awsome / Thanks**

**olaflover (chapter 15): Lol I would have said "kill me now" or "I'm going to go kill myself" instead of "krios you bloody bastard" I don't know why but it would also work but then getting percy out of tartarus, so... / I would have put that, but I thought 'Krios you bloody bastard' would show a bit more of Percy's character change, considering that in the books he never swears (but then again they are sort of children's books).**

**Defective Wolf (chapter 20): Hey you know the grandfather paradox? where you go back in time to kill your grandfather which means you were never born to kill your grandfather? lets call that something different cause i got a good replacement. so if the grandfather swears a sacred oath to kill the grandson and the grandson doesnt ever die and the the grandson also swears a sacred oath to kill the grandfather and neither or either kill the other... hmmmm PARADOX (or concept whichever) / Haha, well done for picking up on that! You get a cookie :). I did that on purpose and it'll come into play later on in the story...**

**harry61000: :))))) loving the story..Percy tortured agaaaaain? Or is it a way for the Prince to get to Tartarus for mayyybe a weird power boost iffff he becomes primordial of the pit...whoooo knows? I certainly don't. :/ without the weapons of the titans how will they be able to break through armour and stufff...idkkk. anyway great story binge read it in an hours totally worth it / No, Percy's not going back to Tartarus, at least not for a while (he _might_ go back later on in the story... I haven't quite decided yet). Percy still has Oceanus' sword... and the Titans haven't exactly used them yet, have they? As for the breaking through the armour problem... hehe, I have plans for that. Thanks for the compliment :).**

**myawfod: YOU HAVE ME ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT. Wow, this is officially my favourite fanfiction ever. I love it, please keep going, both to answer the chapter questions, though Percy and the Titan desired more so. Please keep it up, I love this 3 ~myawfod / Haha, hope the wait wasn't _too _long :/. Thanks, and I'm thinking there'll probably be less Percy and the Titans chapters until a... certain point is reached, because until then it'll just be the Titans laying low for a while as Kronos tries to break Percy.**

**Guest: Guessing that Percy is gonna be paired with a goddess or titaness? / Close, very close. But not quite.**

**Guest: I love the story so far and i think it should be percy and nico / Nico's with Will though... :/...**

**Guest: Happy Birthday Percy ! ;-) / Haha, I'll make sure he's received the message where ever he is :)**

**olaflover: I was rereading the whole thing and was wondering if Percy will ever tell them that Kronos taken him as his property as said in chapter 5? / He has the scars on his arm (the _Lord Kronos _one), but he hasn't told them yet.**

**Guest: Both but more Percy and titans / It'll probably be more gods and demigods because less will happen with Percy and the Titans.**

**sophhascoconuts: Both please! / Thanks**

**Monkey dragon: Both. / Thanks**

**Guest: Both / Thanks**

**The Guest: Annabeth pls I hope thats what you meant by the one not winning! Percabeth for lyf 3 / I've said loads of times before that _this_ _is not a Percabeth story._**

* * *

**Sorry for the very long wait, but I started school again and I'm now in Year 11, which means I've got my GCSEs coming up and I can't do French (seriously, why can't everyone just speak one language?) and I'm probably going to fail them... but oh well! Anyway, my teachers are loading me with homework and my will to write anything ran away... but I managed to finally spit this chapter out...**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Missed**

"We've got to go after them!" Thalia exclaimed. "How hard can it be?"

"You weren't even here!" Clarisse shouted angrily.

"I was with my Lady," Thalia growled as thunder rumbled overhead, "and if I was here I wouldn't have just stood by and let the Titans take Percy!"

"You'd be dead then," Nico retorted. "Kronos _toyed _with Percy, Thalia. We wouldn't have been able to do anything, and the other Titans would have stopped us if we'd tried."

"_Why_ can't we just _go after them_?" Thalia demanded.

"Because they could be anywhere by now," Athena said, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "Anywhere in the entire world. It's been over an hour."

"Surely we can track them," Thalia said, her voice tense. "Just give the word, Lady Artemis, and we'll be on our way," she said, looking pointedly at the goddess of the Hunt.

"No," Zeus said firmly. "Perseus will have to fend for himself for a while. We can't risk sending out a group yet, even if it is the Hunters. We have no idea where the Titans have gone. We've alerted Camp Jupiter and they're already sending a small scout group up to Mt. Othrys, but they have specific orders to not engage any Titans or monsters up there."

"I don't think you're realising something, Zeus," Poseidon rumbled. "Remember Nico told us Percy would have broken long ago without Tartarus' influence? Well now Tartarus is dead, and Percy's mind is unprotected. What do you think that means?"

Zeus looked slightly sheepish for a split second before he shook his head. "I don't like it," he admitted, "but we can't go after him. It's too dangerous."

"It'll be worse if we wait!" Thalia exclaimed. "They'll be stronger then!"

"And so will we," Zeus retorted. "I'm sorry, Thalia, but we can't risk it. Perseus will have to last until we're able to get to him."

"That's impossible," Annabeth said carefully, finally speaking up. "Trust me. From the… _condition_ Percy was in when we got him from there the first time he's not going to be able to do it."

"We have to trust that he will," Athena said with a note of finality in her voice.

"What now then?" Leo asked as he pressed a cloth covered in nectar to the side of his head where Hyperion had knocked him out. "Percy's gone, and he was the one training all of us to be able to fight the Titans."

"Lot of good it did him," Clarisse muttered sadly.

"You'll have to train yourselves," Poseidon said. "I doubt we'll be able to do Percy's job."

"The class he was teaching though," Piper said quietly, "who'll take over that."

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "You're the wise girl, aren't you?"

Annabeth winced at Percy's nickname for her. "I don't really know the Titans as they are now. I only know what they were in ancient times from the Greek texts."

"That'll have to do," Zeus nodded. "We'll have to make do without Perseus. I'm sure we can do it."

Annabeth shook her head slightly. "It's not just that, Lord Zeus. The campers all loved Percy because of what he's done in the past – because of the legends. Now that he's gone – the famed bane of Kronos and the Titans _defeated _by Kronos – they're all going to be terrified."

"Lord Zeus," Iris' voice suddenly said, echoing around the rec room. "You have an Iris Message from Hazel Levesque."

Zeus immediately straightened up and nodded. "Accepted."

The air shimmered as an Iris Message formed in front of him, and Hazel appeared. "Lord Zeus," she immediately started, "we've reached to peak of Othrys, but nothing's here. Even Atlas is where he's supposed to be," she said.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth frowned.

Hazel nodded. "I get the feeling that they've been here, and not long ago, but the rubble from Othrys is still on the ground, so Kronos' presence hasn't started changing anything yet, which can only mean either he's not very strong at all, or he doesn't want us to think he's that strong and is attempting to make us complacent."

"Is there any sign of Percy?" Poseidon pressed, his eyes hopeful.

Hazel frowned and shook her head. "Absolutely nothing."

"Kronos was likely shielding his presence," Frank spoke up. "He probably doesn't want us to be able to glean any information off of Percy's emotions."

"So it's safe to say that the Titans aren't at Othrys?" Apollo asked.

Hazel nodded slightly. "I sense a lot of Mist in the area, but that's just because of Othrys. Nothing else."

Zeus nodded. "Very well, Hazel. Return to Camp Jupiter and we will discuss our next movements."

Hazel nodded, bowing slightly before swiping her hand through the Iris-Message. "We should go back down to Camp Jupiter," she said as she frowned at the rubble on the floor. "I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Frank nodded in agreement. "It feels dark," he mused as he turned and followed Hazel down the path, the rest of the roman demigods following them.

All of them missed the way the area shimmered with a white mist as they left, and Atlas disappeared from his position holding the Sky, in his place time seemed at a standstill , preventing the Sky from dropping and crushing the mountaintop. Then as soon as the last roman demigod stepped out of sight a completely reformed fortress made of black marble appeared, with an amused Titan King leaning on the great black doors as he watched the demigods go.

* * *

**So this took a very long time to spit out, and its probably pretty disappointing as far as these chapters go, but it needed to happen. **

**If this was a play then Act 1 would have ended last chapter, so I was really trying to set up the next part of the story. Next chapter will probably/hopefully be Percy, but there will definitely be some parts of the gods and demigods.**

**The chapter title is a play on the Mist, because they 'Missed' the giant fortress in front of them. And in case you're wondering why Hazel didn't see through the illusion it's because they're _Titans, _and Hazel is only a demigod (even if she is a really strong one), and I wanted to show how good Kronos is a manipulating the Mist, because he's going to enjoy using it on Percy... But yeah, if Hecate was there she'd have seen through the illusion, but she wasn't so... tough luck, Olympus. Othrys-1, Olympus-0.**

**I'll give you all a choice. How do you want Percy to appear? Hanging from the ceiling in a bird cage (which would be pretty fun)? Tied up normally in the throne room or dungeon/bowels of Othrys, or just in a cell? Or some other way you can think of?**

**So my poll's getting pretty much nowhere, because _none_ of you are _picking_ the_ right pairing_! There's a reason there are two genders on the poll, guys! Jeez, things are usually there for a reason! _I will tell you_ _if someone picks the right one, and will narrow it down for you guys._**

**_EDIT: I SAY THAT AND IN HALF AN HOUR I GET SOMEONE VOTING FOR ANNABETH! Jeez, guys..._**

**_I put ^paragraph^ in to get the word count of this chapter up to 2000... hehe._**


	24. (23) Hanging Around

**Khione Peverell: / Your review was so long I decided that pasting it here would probably annoy my readers because of all the scrolling :). **

**Guest: I can't vote on the poll, so instead I'll just vote here. PercyxOC Love the story by the way! / Thanks**

**Guest: If we can't have Annabeth I think that piper and Percy would be cute / They probably would, but unfortunately. No.**

**Llew444: GODDAMNIT KRONOS! I HATE YOUUUUUalso, percy's domains should be something like two minor godly domains to represent his godly blood, and one maybe two major titan domains. Also, i vote Katie- it rarely seen and i want to see how it pans out. finally, year 11. i feel for you. well, actually, im a year younger than you so i dont. But im also doing French. Keep writing and stay fetus. ~Llew / Haha, funny. I like Kronos :). His character's _so _fun to write! I think I've already got Percy's domains sorted, but I'm still very open to suggestions. Trust me, year 11's harder than year 10. And stay [fetus] to you too. :D**

**Dorian Havilliard: In a cage...dam that would be funny.. / Really, huh? Well how do you like this chapter?**

**Guest: is this going to be percy x nico? / Possibly. I'm not gonna say anything unless its off the poll.**

**pjOlymFan: In the poll I pressed Clarisse by accident and I want to change my vote to Jason... / Noted.**

**Guest: Anything but fucking nico and Percy / Haha. Guessing you don't like Pernico?**

**Emerald: Hi I cant register right now but could I vote here in stead? - If so I vote fore Nico I think they're a cute couple. / Are they? **

**Emma: I vote? Nico as pairing they're so cute. / Wow. A lot of Pernico lovers here.**

**Matt: Gods are dumb. Examples: 1. Athena turning Arachne into a spider, 2. Ares is a violence loving moron, 3. Hera kidnapped Percy and Jason, and 4. Demeter thinks grains are great. Also in my opinion Hera played a accidental part in Leo's moms death. My reasoning is this if she never became Leo's babysitter(torturer) Gaea would never have located her godly essence and found out where Leo was. / 1. I think Athena had a good reason for doing that. 2. He's the _god of violence._ Of course he loves it. 3. To save the world - who cares if they didn't like it? To save the world I'd happily allow myself to be kidnapped, have my memory taken, and be dumped in a random place. 4. Grains are good for you, and I'm pretty sure she's the only very healthy immortal. Because if you could eat junk food all the time and have no consequences, I'd totally be all for it. 5. I'm pretty sure that was Fate's Plan. Leo had to have that happen, or he wouldn't have even gone to Camp Half-Blood - Jason would be dead several times over, and Gaea would have won.**

**Guest: I say you go with the cage again. Not necessarily because it's more interesting, but it could make for more 'Percy is losing his sanity drama.' I love this story! Update asap! / Losing his sanity. Awesome. I love losing sanity. I do it all the time :).**

**Guest: Its Thalia isn't it / Nope**

**monkeybaby: Great chapter and Percy could hang from his wrists (rope, chain, etc. wrapped around them) in a cell and even maybe feet chained to the ground so he wouldn't be able to move / Excellent idea ;)**

**ejane123: omg please update soooooon. I'm loving this book I haven't read one this good in ages. / Why thank you. It's compliments like this that make my day (I possibly even month).**

**Squidney01: This story is amazing... and that birdcage idea sounds promising...Percy x Nico / I like birds... it's very entertaining watching them... and I guess that Percy is basically_ The Bird of Kronos_... haha.**

**SamTheKingOfHell: Hey hey hey. I'm back bitch, back and even more fabulous than ever. / Oh, yes. Definitely. ;)**

**Sophhascoconuts: Oh my gosh you think year 11 is hard? Just wait until year 12! I just started this year and I have never felt so tired and stressed my whole life! :/ I like the bird cage idea ;))) / Oh... great. I've got like no free time! Damn it! I like the bird cage idea too... ;)**

**Rosycat: Ohhhh... I know French! And soo... Perct will be gay? Well THATS a surprise... Cool!THIS CHAPTER WAS AWESOME. I LOVD THE SETTING UP. YOU ARE AMAZING. *takes deep breath* Whew,ok, anyways, good job. As for Percy, I agree that bird cage sounds fun.. *evil grin* / Congratulations! We have winner! Not saying what for... could be for the gay idea, or the fact that you know French (because I don't... I'm predicted a C...).**

**PraetorFable: Well, I would love the pairing Percy x Piper. It's my favorite, but not many others like it. :( I can only dream... / Unfortunately, yes. You can only dream...**

**Sorry for the very long wait...**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Hanging Around**

_One week later (1 year, 9 months and 1 week after leaving Tartarus)_

The sound of metal striking metal echoed around the arena, closely followed by Annabeth pointing out the mistakes of the campers as they practiced. "Keep your defences tight!" She shouted. "One lazy movement and you'll be decapitated!"

"I don't think that's going to help their morale," Jason noted as he watched the grim-faced demigods that were training in the arena. "We need something that'll keep it up. Even Capture the Flag isn't doing that anymore. Everyone keeps thinking that the Titans will attack at any moment."

"They could," Annabeth muttered.

"There's been absolutely nothing from them," Thalia said as she shook her head. "The last thing was when Kronos destroyed Williamsburg Bridge last week."

"Then when they somehow came _through _the Camp Barriers?" Jason asked. "And took Percy."

Thalia sighed. "We're not going to win this, are we?"

"It's possible," Annabeth said. "Definitely possible. Percy already set up basically everything for the training. I just have to continue it." She frowned at a pair of demigods who were arguing. "Thou gh nerves are running high."

"They're going to be," Thalia murmured.

"I've heard the gods are going to try to call in some old favours," Jason added. "With a Primordial or two."

"Really? Which ones?" Thalia asked.

Jason shrugged. "Aither, Hemera and Elpis are the three I heard about."

"And the Titans will have the support of Gaea and likely Akhlys, Erebus, and Nyx," Annabeth sighed.

"I'm sure Kronos will have Nyx's complete support," Jason smiled slightly. "Even in the bedroom… if it goes there, of course."

"Jason, please don't talk about that," Thalia scowled. "Just the thought makes me feel queasy."

Jason grinned. "Sorry." He paused before adding, "Though from what you told us, Annabeth, I don't think Akhlys would want to help them that much. She didn't really seem to like Iapetus from what you've said."

"Knowing even an inch of what Kronos is like makes me think he'll find a way," Thalia murmured, and Annabeth nodded slightly.

"Which is why we need to train the campers," Annabeth said as she turned back to the campers in the arena. "So if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure they're able to fight by the time the Titans attack," and she quickly strode off to help a younger pair of campers that were struggling to hold the swords they were wielding, much less swing them.

"The twins are doing well," Thalia commented as she watched said half-bloods fight each other on the edge of the group of campers.

Jason nodded. "Yes, they've taken to wielding weapons like moths to flames over the year."

Thalia smiled slightly as she watched Zoe launch a counter-offensive at her brother who hurriedly blocked or parried away the strikes. "Zoe would be a good Hunter."

Jason shook his head. "She's already said no, sis. Besides, I don't exactly think Nico would like you if you recruited her to Artemis' Hunters, and then there's Abiron to think about. If he gets angry it will cause a lot of damage. Remember when he accidently nearly destroyed the pavilion?"

Thalia snorted. "Zoe calmed him down."

"Barely. He wanted to charge to California and demand… Percy back," Jason grimaced.

Thalia's expression fell. "I hope he's okay," she murmured.

"Me too, Thals," Jason sighed. "Me too."

* * *

_Percy ran through the black marble corridors, seeing monsters looming in his path to freedom. He ran at them, intending to cut them down, but they merely moved out of his way, bowing respectfully as they did. He blinked in confusion, looking around for something, but he had no clue what it was. Until he heard a shout of, "Percy!"_

_He spun, drawing his sword out of the sheathe at his waist – since when did he have his sword back? – and levelled it at his attacker. The he saw the face of an old friend, and his jaw dropped. "Luke?" He exclaimed in shock._

_The dead son of Hermes grinned, the scar down his right eye stretching. "Come on," he called, gesturing Percy over. "Kronos is going to want you there."_

"_Where?" Percy asked, even as he had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer._

"_Olympus, duh," Luke said as he rolled his eyes. "You've got to represent," he said as he slung an arm over Percy's shoulders – which were broader than he remembered. "You're a Titan. Kronos is going to want you there at the end of Olympus!"_

_Percy stared at him blankly for several moments as he processed what Luke had said. "I'm a WHAT?" He cried as he twisted out of Luke's grip. _

_Luke frowned. "Don't you remember?" He asked curiously. "You-" Percy suddenly felt a shock run through him and spun around, sensing eyes watching him. He tensed as he saw the Titan King approaching him, and the Black Fortress around him faded away as Percy's eyes shot open._

Percy blinked rapidly as he saw the now familiar, but unwelcome, view of the throne room of Othrys beneath him through the bars of the cage he was in. He was pretty sure the Titans got a kick out of having him swinging from the ceiling in a bird cage, and of course the fact that his hands were tied together in front of him and if Kronos wanted then the floor of the cage would open up. Percy had been woken up several times by suddenly feeling himself falling through the air and it would take him several seconds to get his bearings back, and rediscover that he wasn't in fact falling through Zeus' domain and about to get zapped.

He tensed as he realised why he'd woken up. His senses had become honed to recognise Kronos' presence and as he expected when the door opened, Kronos strode through, flanked by Hyperion and Atlas and his four other brothers behind them. Iapetus and Krios were the only ones that took any notice of Percy hanging above them, and glanced up at him regretfully. Percy scowled and turned to study Kronos. Since arriving at Othrys the Titan King had seemed even stronger than he was down in Tartarus, and he now had the power of the Pit underneath him and waiting for a sign to attack. Though at the same time Percy had noticed that thin scars were appearing over his body, the resulting damage from Zeus' attack so long ago.

"-here for a long is necessary," Koios was saying. "The gods don't have a clue. They think we've gone off the continent somewhere. We're hiding right under their noses."

"The sooner we attack the less prepared they'll be!" Hyperion exclaimed.

"They can be as prepared as they need to be," Kronos said smoothly. "Our armies shall tear through theirs with no struggle. Olympus will fall, that I swear to you."

"Perhaps we should call the army up now," Krios suggested. "They'll be in position for any attack that might come."

Atlas glared at him. "You only want to attract the gods' attention."

"Isn't that want we do best?" Krios retorted. "Destroy things?"

Atlas moved to take his javelin off his back, but Kronos quickly stopped him. "I will have no ichor spilled in my throne room," he said sharply.

Atlas scowled as he released the javelin. "As you wish, my Lord," he said unhappily.

Percy let out a cynical snort, barely managing to hold his tongue, but Iapetus seemed to have no problem with speaking his mind. "No ichor? Well then what would you call Perseus' blood?"

Kronos frowned at Iapetus. "His wellbeing is of no consequence to you," he said coldly. "Hold your tongue, brother," he sneered. "Before you say something you'll regret."

Iapetus drew himself up. "Like what?" He ground out. "Saying that you're a psychopathic murder? I've already said that. Lots of times."

"_Out_," Kronos hissed. "Now. Get out of _my _throne room."

Iapetus' jaw clenched and he spun around, stalking out of the room before he punched his _King _in the face. Krios' eyes were narrowed as he watched, and then he cleared his throat. "With your leave, my King? Else I fear I shall follow Iapetus' example."

"Go," Kronos said, jerking his head towards the massive doors. Krios bowed stiffly before following his brother from the throne room.

Oceanus smirked as the doors shut. "I'm surprised you didn't just prevent them from reforming," he said as he turned to his youngest brother. "You definitely had the power to after Tartarus' death. Their presence will only be disruptive."

"I have my plans for the future all laid out, Oceanus," Kronos said. "And they are needed. As is Perseus." Percy tensed as Kronos spoke. "Their help towards the end will be irrefutable. Besides, I wish to keep an eye on them so they don't go running off to help Olympus."

"But threatening the mortal that Krios is so fond of?" Koios asked. "That was not the wisest course of action, my Lord."

"I was necessary," Kronos reminded him. "It is the only way he will help, and Iapetus will not dare to openly fight us without Krios."

"You're keeping them unable to fight together," Hyperion realised.

Kronos chuckled. "Yes. They will not rebel without the other, and Krios will not dare now. That keeps Iapetus subservient. They will willingly help at the end of the war. I am sure of it." Percy shut his eyes as they continued, sliding down the side of the cage to sit on the floor. He leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to get some sleep.

It must have been at least an hour later that his eyes shot open as he felt himself falling through the air. He heard the now familiar sound of the metal flaps at the bottom of his cage clanging as they reached the end of their hinges. Then the tug on his wrists as the rope he was hanging from pulled taught and he was dangling several feet off the floor. He craned his neck to look up at the cage high above him, and then forward at the expectant Titan Lord. Kronos smiled savagely as he saw Percy's fear show in his eyes, and Percy screamed as the pain restarted after ending during the previous day.

* * *

**So for the poll... someone has voted the right answer! I will now be deleting the poll answers with no votes... It's up to you, my amazing readers, to figure out which option is correct, and the rest wrong.**

**What do you all think about Percy's current... situation? Like how he's being restrained? Or not? **


	25. (24) The First Battle

**Squidney01: SUCH A GOOD STORY! LUV THE PLOT AND EVERYTHING ELSE! / Why thank you :)**

**Feel Me Breast: Like this story. Seriously. It gives me chills in the breast. / The breast? Wow. Okay... and that username you've chosen...not exactly... uuuhhhh...**

**HaywireEagle: chapter 1: Of the PJO fic that I have read, the prophecy is one of the best. / Thanks. I don't really like prophecies which are _really _obvious. It scraps the point of having a _cryptic _prophecy in the first place. The questers are supposed to work it out as they go.**

**Guest: Pretty sure Matt is writing reviews b/c he has a bad life and he puts his anger out into reviews. I know a person who insulted stories-Ellz-Goddess-of-Fish (username). I think her account was suspended b/c of the reviews since she didn't publish any more stories. Maybe they're the same people (LOL). Anyway, Matt's reviews keeps me smiling b/c he sounds like a weird know-it-all, as if HE knows everything about Percy Jackson. Wonder why he keeps picking on stories, but reads them. Your story is so cool, and I know Matt must like it too, b/c he keeps reviewing. Job well done, I say. I think your the 1st person who Matt actually followed along to; with the rest he just ignored. Again, well done. BTW, there was this one story that Matt caused that made the author actually not write any more stories! (Matt) said it was crap, and the author said because he/she got so many bad reviews, he/she was going to discontinue the story. Thumbs-up for you to stand-up. / Matt's reviews make me smile too... it's _sooo _fun thinking of comebacks. And the only reason that I wouldn't write any more chapters for _this story _is if all of my reviewers turned around and said _this is shit. _But it'd still write, I just wouldn't update.**

**Alarm 101: You should consider putting this story on Wattpad. It's an amazing website, and you can find even more people to read your story! (Dunno why, but people read more on that website, but fanfiction is forever dominant) / Dunno how to work Wattpad... otherwise I would.**

**Guest: Love it when you argue with Matt. You make great points, and it's kind of funny to imagine what Matt would be doing if he read it. / Wanna hear a secret? I love it too. :P It's fun arguing.**

**Red Jackson: Amazing story. Wow / Thanks.**

**Matt: Great story! Just so you know, I am a big supporter of this story, and hope there will be more like this. / Pretty sure this isn't the Matt that has been previously reviewing... and thanks :p**

**Guest: Please don't make it PercyxNico... / Do you not like Perico? And don't worry... remember the hint in _chapter 14 - Mansion of Night_?**

**Matt: Wait, wasn't Nyx good earlier in the story? Also I'm voting for the canon ship or in other words Percy and Annie. / I'll answer your first part at the end of the chapter. The second part... I'm giving up in saying otherwise now.**

**Huzaifa: When will next chapter come / this one, or the one after?**

**Rosycat: Hahaha. I believe it's the gay idea... But I'm sorry about you're French :(. Good luck! Amazing chapter as always. Yay! You did the birdcage! Poor Percy... Although that IS one of the things I love about this fic... Him being hurt... And hahah GO IAPETUS! Punching him in the face... Hahaha. :) / You can believe what you want. ;). Eh... French is going better (my teacher's willing to spend lunchtimes with me to go over stuff). Thanks. And yeah, I think having Percy in a birdcage is pretty funny, and I don't know why, but I _love _hurting my favourite characters and bringing them back from the brink of death, or the brink of insanity (*hint*, because having Percy insane isn't really gonna do that much good... well, not later on in the story anyway. And at the moment its fun.) Iapetus, as you can probably tell in this chapter, isn't exactly willing to conform to Kronos' ideals.**

**monkeybaby: Great job on this chapter / Thanks.**

**60,000 views! Wahoooo! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - The First Battle**

"I can't sense or see them in Australia," Apollo said, and Athena nodded, marking a cross over Australia.

"Anyone else?" She asked as she looked around the council. "They're not in India or any other Asian country, and now we're sure they're not in Australia."

"I checked France," Aphrodite said helpfully. "They're not there either."

"Hephaestus can you, Apollo, and Hermes scour Africa for any sign of the Titans?" Zeus asked.

Hephaestus nodded. "Of course."

"What if they're blocking their presences?" Artemis asked. "We won't find them unless we're within metres of them if they are."

"They'll slip up eventually," Hera said confidently. "And we have eyes on Othrys in case the Titans decide to pay the place a visit. We'll be prepared for them coming."

"You've been saying that for the last few days, Hera," Poseidon snapped. "They're not going to hide somewhere we'll find them easily, and you know that."

"We _will _find them, Poseidon," Hestia promised. "Don't worry."

"Nine days," Poseidon said as he stared at the holographic map of earth which hung in the middle of the throne room. "It's been nine days. How is Kronos able to stay hidden for nine days? I'd have thought he'd have destroyed something by now that would've alerted us to him."

Hermes summoned his caduceus to his hand in mobile phone form, George and Martha curling around the antenna as he turned his attention to the screen. "Obviously he's trying to lay low," Artemis said calmly. "But we'll find him. The Titans aren't exactly inconspicuous."

"You're right," Hermes announced. "There's a category five hurricane over Miami, Poseidon. I thought you liked Miami?"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "I do. That's not me."

Hermes grinned and summoned a screen of mist in the middle of the council with a wave of his hand, showing them what he'd looked up on the internet. Along the west coast of Miami a hurricane was sweeping up houses and cars and causing general chaos. "According to the mortal news," Hermes said, "it just appeared out at sea only ten miles off the coast." He pulled up another screen. "And this. Wild fires in Thessaly. Near the original Olympus and Othrys."

"Are they near the Acropolis?" Zeus asked worriedly.

Hermes shook his head. "No. They've got pretty close, but they're skirting around it."

Zeus relaxed slightly. "That tells us the Titans don't want to destroy our roots," he mused.

Ares snorted. "They want to draw it out and get their hands dirty. The complete opposite to Gaea's tactic. They'll be letting us wear down our resources trying to seek them out and they're probably hiding out of our reach, or under our noses."

Athena stared at him for several seconds before smiling slightly. "I forgot you can sometimes be smart. You act so stupid all of the time."

Ares scowled at her. "This is to do with war. Of course I know what I'm talking about."

"It's merely a surprise," Athena said with a slight smirk. "And my domain is wisdom – I think I know more than-"

"Hold on," Hermes suddenly said, and Athena frowned at him. Hermes turned to Zeus, his eyes showing clear worry. "A large group of monsters have been spotted near the borders of Camp Half-Blood. The campers are preparing to defend. I just had a prayer from Annabeth."

Zeus nodded slightly, not looking too concerned at the thought of the force of monsters. "The campers will deal with it," he said dismissively. "We have to find the Titans before much more time passes."

* * *

Annabeth glanced at Thalia who was standing at her side. "Well, this is the moment when we test our training," she murmured as she watched the lines of monsters the other side of the barrier.

Thalia nodded. "We'll manage," she said confidently.

"Hey, Annabeth," Leo called as he stopped beside her. "The grenades are all ready. So are the Apollo campers and Hunters."

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Then we'd better get this started," she announced, and Leo grinned. "Campers!" She shouted as she turned to face the dozens of demigods. "Today marks the first battle in a new war! Those monsters are sent to destroy us and burn our home down to the ground! The Titans think they can push us around! They think this small force of monsters will kill us!"

"What do you think?" Jason roared from his position at the front of the demigods. "Will we die today?"

"NO!" The demigods shouted in response.

"Then fire!" Annabeth yelled, and a wave of fire arrows leapt up from the group of Hunters and the Apollo cabin at the back of the group.

Fires started along the lines of the monsters, instantly incinerating several of them. Leo shouted for the few grenades he had remaining from the trip down the Tartarus to be thrown, and nearly two dozen more monsters were sent to Tartarus as the campers charged towards the monsters.

Jason was the first to meet the monsters and immediately hacked an arm off a dracaenae as he sidestepped a stab and followed through, cutting the head off an empousa lunging at him. He ducked a sword swinging towards his head and stabbed the offending dracaenae in the gut. Behind him Clarisse stopped any monsters from attacking his back, her spear frying all the monsters it touched.

"Jason!" A voice shouted, and Jason glanced around to see Frank waving at him. "Look!" The son of Mars pointed down the road out of Camp, and Jason faltered. A giant snake slithered down the road towards him, its eyes a hypnotising green.

"What is that?" He heard Clarisse exclaim beside him.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know," he muttered as the snake hissed, the ground vibrating underneath their feet. Green liquid dropped from its razor-sharp teeth, each the size of Jason, and sizzled when it hit the ground. "Whatever it is… it's got to go," Jason said firmly. He started fighting his way through the monsters with Clarisse at his side, making sure he wasn't hit by a stray arrow or weapon.

Thalia appeared out of the mass of fighting beings several dozen yards to his left and ran to catch up with him, wielding her spear and shield with ease as she slid to a stop beside Jason. "Stop," she said. "Jason, you can't beat that," she said as she pointed towards the snake with the point of her spear.

"You know what it is?" Jason asked even as he continued towards the snake.

"It's Python," Thalia said, and Jason's eyes widened.

"You're joking," he breathed as he studied her before turning to look back at the monster that looked big enough to curl completely around a skyscraper from the bottom to the top.

Thalia shook her head. "We can't beat it," she said grimly. "The only being that ever managed to is Apollo. And he's not allowed to interfere now."

"Then we'll take it," Jason said firmly. "We're the kids of Zeus. We should be able to, right?"

Thalia sighed in resignation before raising her spear. "Then we'd better stop it from getting any closer to Camp."

* * *

"Don't you think sending in Python was overkill?" Hyperion snorted as he watched the battle at Camp Half-Blood.

Kronos ignored him as he studied the Arke-Message of the battle, and Koios turned to answer Hyperion. "We needed to see what they're capable of."

"But Python?" Hyperion protested. "Even that upstart sun god could barely take him on."

"They have immortal campers for a reason, Hyperion," Iapetus growled out. "And in case you've forgotten, they almost defeated Kronos."

Kronos tensed slightly at the reminder of his battle with the campers. "They did _not _almost win," he growled.

"They did," Iapetus nodded. "Because you weren't taking it seriously. You underestimated them and paid the price."

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "I am aware of my fault in that skirmish. And as you are likely aware after the events that occurred a week ago, I will never make that mistake again."

Iapetus grimaced and nodded slightly. "Yes," he sighed. "I know."

Kronos smirked as he turned to attention back to the Arke-Message, watching the two children of that stupid god that called himself a King. His smirk widened as he glanced up at the demigod above him. "What do you think, Jackson?" He called up.

He could practically hear Perseus trying to decide what to say, whether being sarcastic would be worth it, or if he should at least try to be respectful. "I… I can't…" he took a shaky breath as he stared stoically at the wall in front of him, "I don't think they can win," he finished with obvious nervousness and reluctance.

Kronos' mouth twitched up into a full-blown smug smile and he raised an eyebrow at Iapetus. "Strong-willed," he said, repeating what Iapetus had told him a day ago. "I think you're wrong, _brother._ He's already breaking for me. It won't be long now."

Iapetus sighed as he looked up at Percy who was still hanging in his cage. He could sense the fear and resignation leaking off the demigod, almost a tangible spectre spreading its icy touch over the throne room. Kronos hadn't been torturing him as much as he previously was in Tartarus, but Percy was breaking down rapidly, at a pace that Iapetus definitely hadn't expected after how long the son of Poseidon lasted in Tartarus.

Iapetus had been sneaking him food and water during the night, when Kronos dropped his vigil over the Camp's activities and his current challenge, and he'd been managing so far to keep Percy from giving in to the Titan Lord, but Iapetus knew it was just a matter of time until Percy would break down completely. And Time wasn't exactly on Perseus' side.

Though, Iapetus thought as he glanced at Hyperion, watching as the Titan of Light sneered up at the demigod, maybe there was something he could do. Indirectly, of course. He didn't want Kronos to find out about his involvement.

There was a loud roar from the Arke-Message as Python vaporised, spitting poison at the two children of Zeus as a last effort to kill at least one more being before it was sent back to the depths of Tartarus. Koios glanced at Kronos, tensing slightly as he did so, waiting for the infamous anger to erupt, and Kronos just tapped the hilt of Backbiter thoughtfully as he leant back in his throne and watched the demigods as the last monster fell.

"_That was easy," Jason said as he landed beside Annabeth, his golden gladius shimmering in the sun as he sheathed it at his side and it faded away._

"_Of course it was," Thalia said, softly whacking him on the back of the head._

"_What do you mean?" Jason asked as he rubbed his head._

"_They're testing us," Annabeth answered. "Seeing what we can do."_

"_Then what will happen next?" Jason asked warily._

_Annabeth frowned down at Camp Half-Blood, raising her hand to cover her eyes from the sun's rays. "I don't know."_

A small smile slowly grew on Kronos' face. "Oceanus," he said, turning to his eldest brother.

"Yes, My Lord?" Oceanus asked, his body tensing almost imperceptibly.

"Release the Kraken," Kronos ordered. "Perhaps their weakness may be from the sea."

* * *

**Terrible chapter title, I know. (And sorry about all the line breaks guys.)**

**Alright, so Matt (you all should know which one, since I seemed to have somehow picked up another after the last chapter (not really sure how that happened, but whatever)), raised a pretty good question after that last chapter. Remember when Annabeth, Thalia and Jason were talking about which Primordials would join the titans and which wouldn't? And Nyx was mentioned? Yeah, that one. So, from Matt, _'W_**_**asn't Nyx good earlier in the story?' **_**Define 'good', and define 'evil' for me. Sure, Nyx and Tartarus helped, but that was because of Percy. And yes, Percy is currently captive of Kronos. But guess what? Nyx knows whats going to happen in the future. So did Tartarus. So do all of the other Primordials in this story (not sure how many exactly will be in this, not a lot though, don't worry). Remember _Chapter 14 - Mansion of Night_? When Nyx was talking about 'not stopping Percy from going with whoever it turns out I'm shipping him with'? (Admittedly I could have written that better, but who cares? It's done.) Well, she's got a 'thing' for Kronos, so she's not going to be fighting him, is she? And Percy... well...**

**So, remember, if you want I'll happily tell you (by PM) who Percy's going to be paired with, but if you post a spoiler as a review I'll block it as soon as I see it. That is an option for you, guys.**

**Random Fact: I researched for like 30 minutes trying to find a suitable monster for Kronos to tell Oceanus to release. It was a toss up between the Kraken, Cetus, and Levaithan.**

**So, define good and evil for me, guys. Seriously. I want to know what you think.**

**And do you all want we to skip these boring chapters and have another time skip to get to the more interesting parts? Or do you want to have to wait?**

**EDIT (already? Yeah.): Remembrance day all. Not really fitting to have a battle in this chapter is it? **


	26. (25) Forcing Abilities

**Guest: Awesome story! I hope school is going okay. Please update soon - can't wait. :) / School... oh gods, I'm trying to not think about it...**

**From 1835: Awesome story! Birthplace, honestly, I don't feel that this story is really one that you can predict the romance, if there is any. So, whatever you choose is fine with me except Annabeth, seeing as you've been telling us over and over that it isn't Annabeth / You might not think that when the romance is revealed...**

**wms1911: Very original story and well planned, I like it, but I think Percy needs a gun. Maybe a 45 caliber 1911 Colt that fires celestial bronze hollow point rounds ( since imperial gold is less common than its Greek counterpart) tipped with capsules of Greek Fire. / Uh... okay, I might be able to find Percy a gun at some point, though just a warning, I don't know much about them. Just point and shoot, right?**

**Rosycat: Happy French is going better! And I'm the same.. I love seeing my fav character tortured... OMGS. Good luck CHB! The Kraken... And picking on the fact their resident see expert is out of commission... Yikes. Also, poor Perce! My respect to Iapetus for attempting to help, but he's already breaking... Aww. / Yup, pretty happy with what I got for French... a high B! Having my favourite character tortured and pulled back from the brink of death... i love it! CHB didn't really have to do anything...**

**Bob(chapter 21): It should be the goddess Artimis / Pertemis? I'm not really a fan...**

**LordofDeath237: auesome story You are one of the best authors ever / Ha, thanks**

**Bob(chapter 15): Tusnami is a pretty cool name / Good that Tsunami was chosen then!**

**Matt: Hi it's me your favorite annoyance/commenter and boy have I got an idea for you! How about you have Oceanus combine all three into one gigantic monster called Kratuthan? Or would that be overpowered? / I think that would be a little op... and how would they do it? Force them to have sex?**

**Guest: no slash. / Huh, really? Interesting. You against gays then? I'm not.**

**Sophhascoconuts: RELEASE THE KRAKEN**  
**I think good is doing what's best for others, and evil is obviously the opposite**  
**I wouldn't call these chapters boring at all, I don't mind whether you do a time skip or not whatever you find easiest to write :) / So what if someone does whats best for their people (Kronos and Othrys), does that count as good, or evil? Because Kronos is trying to fix Othrys. That's good, right..? And I'll probably do a time-skip in the near future...**

**SamTheKingOfHell: Much drama. Many fucks and screams of terror because the titans are massive douchebags / Haha, Kronos would kill you for saying that... :). Many fucks? Interesting.**

**DHG Kablamstar: Hmm... Hardest part of my day is trying to tell someone how good their story is without saying "this is really good", or "update soon". Another hard part is trying to review a great story is trying to do it in an original way or to talk about something relevant. Anyways great story... / Well I think you just managed both.**

**Narwhal King: Good story. :) I give it 20/1 / Not sure thats possible...**

**Firstly, I'm not dead! Yay!**

**So I'm _very _sorry for the massive wait. Schools... well, its taking up most of my time at the moment. For those of you that are interested, I got a B in my French. Did a biology practical GCSE exam... and got a D. How fun. I want to be a vet when I'm older... yeah, great job there dragonswoe... definitely gonna happen now...**

**I could have uploaded it at the line break, but decided to fit the bit after it in this chapter too. That would have been two days ago. (And that just shows how little time I have to write at the moment...) In other words you get an extra 539 words to the chapter... (haha just noticed the pun as I went back over this...)**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Forcing Abilities**

"Direct interference," Kronos hissed as he paced in front of his throne. "That blasted sea god will _pay _for his actions."

The Titans were staying clear of their King's reach as he swung his scythe, almost cutting his own throne in half as he eyed Iapetus', obviously debating whether it was worth destroying it. He scowled and spun on his heel, pacing back the other way. Even Iapetus was staying silent and out of Kronos' reach. "We could launch an attack against Atlantis," Oceanus suggested. "Teach him a lesson on why he shouldn't interfere."

"The Ancient Laws," Kronos seethed, completely ignoring Oceanus. "_No interference._"

"My Lord, Keto could help us," Koios said cautiously. "She has many sea monsters she could call on."

Kronos momentarily paused in his pacing. "Perhaps," he mused, "the other gods that stood by us before should be… informed of our actions. And given the option to join us once more."

"They'll need some insurance that we'll win this war," Koios murmured.

Kronos raised as eyebrow and glanced up at Percy, briefly meeting his eyes before Percy averted his to the side. "I think we have all the insurance we need," he smirked.

Percy shut his eyes, a small tear trickling down the side of his face. It had been two days since Kronos had released the Kraken, and during that time the sea monster had been settling down just offshore of the beach at Camp Half-Blood. The Poseidon had decided he would screw the Ancient Laws and kill the thing before anymore campers were killed. Which had led to Kronos' current tantrum.

"Can't you just revive the Kraken immediately?" Hyperion asked.

Kronos scowled. "The Kraken takes several millennia to reform. It will be a waste of energy which can be put to better use reviving some other creature. One which will not fail me this time." He spun to face Hyperion. "Send out a message to Keto. Tell her that if she can supply us with a sea monster that that damned Sea God won't be able to incinerate outright then I will allow her to have a temple built in her name."

Hyperion bowed his head and retreated from the room, pleased to have an excuse to leave the furious King's presence. Kronos glanced up at his grandson, deliberating whether he should take his anger out on him before he killed someone more important, and then he sighed and turned away. "I do not care which sea monster is sent to terrorise that Camp's beach. Only that it is blessed and that blasted sea god cannot easily defeat it. If it survives any less than three days, then I will punish each and every one of you. Am I understood?" He turned his gleaming eyes onto his four remaining brothers, and all of them nodded. "And Jackson is to be left alone," he said sharply.

"Yes, My King," Koios bowed.

"I have important business with Mae'r Cysgodol," Kronos said evenly over his shoulder as he swept out of the room.

Iapetus' eyes widened. "Mae'r Cysgodol?" He exclaimed. "Are you insane? He'll kill you!"

Kronos ignored him as the doors slammed shut, the sound echoing around the throne room. Oceanus scowled at the shut doors. "Of course," he growled, "leave the work to us."

"Aren't you even a little worried about our brother?" Koios frowned as he settled down into his throne.

Krios snorted. "Why should we?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing. "He wouldn't spare the same consideration for us. Leave him for the Crow I say."

Koios scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What is your problem?" He demanded furiously. "You've done nothing but subtely attempt to undermine our brother's authority since this all started."

Krios glared at his brother. "I suggested that he release the demigod and he tries to kill me," he snarled angrily. "I barely escaped with my life!"

"You honestly loathe him, brother, don't you?" Koios mused as he studied Krios. "Interesting."

Krios' eyes narrowed. "No more than we should after what he's done to us all."

"He does the best he can," Oceanus interupted. "Its not easy doing what he is and trying to find a way to restore Othrys to its former glory."

"He can try a different way," Iapetus growled out. "He hasn't even thought of another way."

"Because there is none," Oceanus snapped. "The _Olympians _will _never _consider a truce."

"Obviously!" Iapetus exclaimed. "He kidnapped their hero!"

Oceanus snorted. "Heroes die in time anyway. Jakcson will be no different."

Iapetus clenched his fists at his side as he struggled to control his anger. "He is an immortal, and should-"

"Because of Kronos," Oceanus smirked. "He should be grateful his mortal cage has been burnt away."

Iapetus sent a blast of energy slamming into Oceanus, sending him flying back to slam his head against his own throne. Oceanus groaned as he struggled to his feet, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at his younger brother, his other hand flitting to the hilt of his sword and starting to unsheathe it. "You dare," he rumbled, his eyes narrowing and flickering with the wrath of the oceans around the world as tsunamis rose around the globe.

"Enough!" A voice roared, and the Titans spun to see Hyperion standing just inside the now open doors, a certain sea goddess at his side.

"Is this what always happens here?" Keto asked smoothly.

"Not at all," Koios said. "Iapetus and Krios are merely having some disagreements with us." He shot Iapetus a meaningful glance, and Iapetus swallowed, forcing down his anger.

"If you'll excuse me," he muttered before marching from the room, slamming Hyperion's presence from his mind as he heard a whispered, _"Kronos will hear of this. He trusted us to behave in his absense." _

"Fuck you," Iapetus hissed to Hyperion as he passed.

Hyperion snorted. "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. Find someone else who's happy to get laid."

Iapetus clenched his jaw, but decided not to answer as he shoved past his brother. Once he was outside the throne room, Iapetus unsuccessfully tried to control his anger and shoved his hands into his pockets, clenching his fist so hard he almost drew ichor, hating the fact that his brothers had so much control over him. He knew that Hyperion had been referencing the one time that they'd gotten closer than family should – according to mortals – and Iapetus loathed it, even as he silently begged Chaos to prevent any of the Titans from setting their sights on the son of Poseidon with that mind set. Though he knew that with the recent obvious possessiveness that Kronos feeling for his grandson any of their brethren would be disuaded from trying, it was still only a matter of time.

He frowned as he felt a coin in his pocket and took it out, seeing the green fire from the Greek fire torches reflect off the golden drachma, and an idea formed in his mind. If Kronos found out he'd be furious, but it meant that there would be far less collateral damage.

Iapetus straightened, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against before quickly making his way towards the doors of Othrys, but they opened before he reached them and Kronos strode in. Iapetus' younger brother raised an eyebrow. "You seem rather determined," he mused.

"You seem happy," Iapetus shot back. "Did you have fun torturing innocents?"

Kronos snorted, a crooked smirk forming on his face. "Unfortunately, no. The Crow decided he would assist us in our war."

"Did he want anything in return?" Iapetus asked, his eyes narrowing. "He always does. It's the way of Primordials."

Kronos scowled at him, his smirk quickly disappearing. "I am aware of that," he replied irritably. "You need not remind me."

Iapetus briefly scanned his brother, noting the darker gold patch of his shirt. "He attacked you," he stated.

Kronos crossed his arms over his chest, wincing slightly as he did. "Of course he did," Kronos bit out. "He hates those who interrupt without previously mentioning they're coming to visit."

"And you forgot, didn't you?" Iapetus grinned.

Kronos sniffed. "I never forget," he growled, his eyes narrowing.

Iapetus laughed. "Yes, you did."

"I doesn't matter what happened," Kronos hissed. "What does matter is that The Crow agreed to help." He took a step towards Iapetus, his eyes flickering down to where the coin was clenched in Iapetus' hand. "I gave you a chance," he snapped. "And now you're going to go and spy on us for them?"

Iapetus' hand tightened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kronos' eyes darkened. "Don't think that you can play games with me, _brother,_" he hissed. "I know _exactly _what you're planning to do. Turn around, and go back to the throne room, and I will forget this lapse in your judgement." Iapetus clenched his jaw, but knew he had no choice. He turned and strode back to the throne room, aware of his younger brother right behind him the whole way.

They walked in silence for a minute before Kronos spoke, having sped up slightly so he was beside Iapetus. "I do actually need you to do something for me, brother," he said, his voice a lot less angry than it had been previously.

Iapetus tensed, warily glancing at Kronos. "And what exactly would that involve?"

Kronos smiled. "A short visit to the Underworld, my brother. That's all."

* * *

Iapetus winced as Perseus let out another yelp as he was knocked to the ground. Kronos sighed. "Up," he ordered. "Again."

Percy clenched his jaw as he lay panting in the dust at Kronos' feet, Tsunami on the ground several yards away from him. The immortal demigod stretched out towards his sword, trying to reach it. A slight smile grew on Kronos' face as he watched and the Titan kicked the silver blade further out of Percy's reach. Percy's hand fisted, scratching at the ground in a vain attempt to reach his sword, and Kronos sighed before purposefully stepping on his left hand to keep him where he was so he couldn't reach it. "Do it, Perseus," he ordered.

Percy swallowed, his eyes flickering up to meet Iapetus', but the Titan turned away, unable to meet his eyes. The demigod shut his eyes, stretching out for the sword with his right hand, and beside Iapetus Atlas leaned forward slightly, eagerly watching and waiting for what Kronos was wanting Percy to do. Tsunami shifted slightly where it rested on the ground before shooting into Percy's grasp and Kronos moved to allow him to stand.

Percy scrambled to his feet, the blade of his sword following Kronos' movements, before Kronos attacked. Percy parried the strike to the side and hacked at the Titan's chest, but Kronos easily moved out of the way before slashing down at Percy's leg, moving quickly using his abilities over time. Percy cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, and Kronos slammed the hilt of Backbiter into the side of Percy's head. The demigod was sent sprawling in the dirt, blinking the stars out of his vision, and Kronos rested Backbiter against Percy's collar bone.

The Titans snickered as they watched, Percy too tired and defeated to even muster up a glare at Kronos, but Iapetus was frowning, his eyes on Kronos. It was the perfect picture of Kronos dominating Percy, but it was too perfect, Iapetus noted. Especially since he'd seen Kronos turn the blade of Backbiter slightly before it connected with Percy so he was hit by the flat of the blade. And the smirk that Kronos was giving Percy wasn't his usual one, it almost seemed forced.

As if Kronos could hear what Iapetus was thinking, his head jerked up and his eyes narrowed at his brother. Iapetus studied him, seeing the miniscule clenching of Kronos' hand around the grip of Backbiter before Kronos turned back to look at Percy. Iapetus followed his gaze, and out of curiosity he concentrated on the mortality of Percy. He knew that the reason Kronos had forced him to call Tsunami to him was because it was a Titan technique, and it would increase the percentage of Perseus' Titan ichor. What Iapetus saw didn't exactly shock him. The immortal demigod – if he could be called that anymore – was already back to the condition he'd been before he was rescued, and the trick that Kronos had forced him to do had increased it. Perseus was ten percent god, and ninety percent Titan. He didn't have a single drop of mortal blood left in his body. By the look on Percy's face, he could feel the difference.

* * *

**This chapter is actually _very _important, even though it might not seem it. Read the last two paragraphs again... and again... and again until you get it. Or until you memorise it. That'd be good too. **

**Lets see how many of you get it...**

**Oh!... And what's the reference in the title?**

**One other thing... 'The Crow' and 'Mae'r Cysgodol' is one being/person. Who is it? And, yes, ****'Mae'r Cysgodol' is a language. It's not made up.**

**I'll try and pump out the next chapter for Christmas... but I can't guarantee anything. Though I do break up from school on the 18th... hmmmm. Might actually manage it. My other story's got to be updated first though... I hate doing two stories at once.**


	27. (26) Reviving the Army

**Guest: Kronos why don't you go die in a hole for once / Maybe because he's immortal?**

**Guest: Ha ha I love how you kept the F*** you joke in! I didn't think you would in the end lol. And I can help you with Percy having a gun, I have a lot of knowledge just so that you know! **  
** \- An Annoying Desperate Fangirl / Oh, gods... why are _you _reading this? What have I done? Kronos, help me! I have a stalker!**

**inblindingdarkness: I typed Mae'r Cysgodol into Google Translate. I like what you did with the name. And I have an idea who it is, given that he's a male Primordial. (I'm being vague so anyone who reads this won't get spoilers. They can search it up for themselves.) And Welsh? Nice touch. Is there a reason for using that instead of another language? (Other than the fact that it sounds cool, obviously.)**  
**At some point, can Iapetus rebel? Please?**  
**So Percy's not a demigod anymore? He's almost a Titan? How will that affect how the gods see him... now that he's more powerful than them? How about his friends? And how will that affect how he behaves towards towards the Titans? Will it increase his pain tolerance when he's being tortured? Will it stabilize his immortal mind or will the idea of being the same kind as his enemies push him further towards the edge? And when he finally gets rescued (or, if possible, breaks out,) will it be before he is fully a Titan? Because, judging by the dream, I don't think so. And will Kronos eventually put more trust in him now that he is a Titan, like the rest of them? At least as much trust as he puts in Iapetus? Will he actually have a chance against Kronos in these spars now? And what are Kronos's plans? Why is Percy so comparatively unrestrained? Why did Kronos hit Percy with the flat of the blade? Also... If Percy were to spend time with The Crow or Nyx, might he become partially Primordial?**  
**As for the title... all I can think of is Star Wars, because, you know, the ability to use the Force.**  
**BRINK OF INSANITY BRINK OF INSANITY BRINK OF INSANITY! You're right, taking characters that far IS fun.**  
**Please please please (at least try to) update before Christmas! And I agree with DHG Kablamstar. It's SO HARD to review a good story like this one without being repetitive. Keep writing! Update soo! You're amazing! / Welsh is the language I've chosen for the Old Tongue (language of the Titans), which was also in the chapter _The Risen Dead, _because it's sort of what I'd imagined the Old Tongue to sound like. I spent almost an hour going through languages on translate and listening to each of them to decide which one to use, and I wanted one that sounded sort of... different and old. Oh... and ****Mae'r Cysgodol and The Crow is the same person...**

**Guest: But why would kronos trying to make him more powerful? So he is forced to fight for him and not the gods...? / If Percy becomes a Titan do you think Zeus and the gods would be happy to allow him to stay on Olympus or even in Camp Half-Blood? The only place he'd be able to turn to would be Othrys and the Titans.**

**Dorian Havilliard: Oh my gods! That..that was epic! you know I read this story twice and my favorite part is definitely you tell Matt off and him still replying...dude...so epic. it makes me laugh so much. I'm guessing percy and a god...or demigod..possibly Artemis or uhm athena...or hestia. Possible right? But I dont want to know who im excited to read it love this story! have a great dam day and eat some blue food / Huh... I'm thinking about going over this story. Just reading through it. Might spot some minor grammar mistakes that I missed first time round. Nope for your pairing guesses.**

**JelloGirl323: Ack! *flails about like a chicken with it's head cut off* No. No. No. No. NO! Lord Idiot is trying (and sucseeding-sadly) to turn Percy into a freaking Titan. But why? What are you up too Lord Krusty?**  
**Gahhhhhh this is so flipping awesome. I...Just can't stand the epicness that is this story.**  
**Update! / Well, that's the question, isn't it? Kronos is quite likely mad, yes, but he's definitely a genius.**

**JG Guest: Yes many fucks *eyebrows raising begins* many many many fucks*eyebrows raising intensifies* all the fucks *eyebrows raising destroys the world for the very velocity at which they are raising ripping a hole In the time space continuum which absorbs the universe.* Also fuck Kronos I'm the king of bloody hell. I rule all the horrible people like god is jealous of how well I rule. Also llamas are cool animals / Right... ok.**

**Matt: No, meant like fuse them together. Also are you hating that there won't be a snowy Christmas like I am? / I'm absolutely hating it. I haven't seen snow for several years :(. Not even a single snowflake...**

**pjoandhoo: It only took two re-reads but I think I got it. The title is referring to Kronos forcing Percy to become more titan. The last two paragraphs infer that Kronos is takin a likening to Percy now that he is more titain than god and has no more mortal blood in him.**  
**Anywho good chapter, you put in a very interesting twist and I think that is just what the story needed. / And Star Wars, but yes. And yes again. Well done! Trust me, there'll be more to the twist than that...**

**Guest: as a matter of fact yes i do. but that's besides the point. i've never liked jason and nico because of their personalities. the lost hero hero was never of my liking mostly because of him thinking that just because his daddy's the king of gods he would be the one leading both camps into the war. and nico always so whiny. i actually agreed with hades when i read the last olympian, bianca was a better candidate for the child of the prophecy. / I don't really know about Bianca... besides, she was a Hunter. She couldn't have been the child of the prophecy. We didn't really see what Bianca could do.**

**Guest: The only thing I got from the last two paragraphs is that he's probably not human anymore, not sure if that's what you were pointing at though. / One of the things, yes. But there's another thing.**

**Guest: So...he's not human anymore, right? / Correct.**

**AziAchillesJackson: Please update soon xx / ... You posted this review the day after I updated. You do realise I can't write that fast, right? **

**the god of hopelessness: You have a epic story / Thanks.**

**DHG Kablamstar: Some deal with the crow...**  
**I think Kronos loses Percy. That might be it.**  
**Forcing Percy closer to Titan hood instead of god hood in an attempt to win the war. If he loses a strong Titan he wouldn't be happy. / Ah... but who is the Crow? I know... but do you?**

**Rosycat: Oh Yay! Good job with the B! As for the reference... I dunno. And you don't need to hurry! No worries!**  
**Haha go Poseidon! And poor Percy... But I don't get it. Is it that he has Backbiter and not his scythe? Or what? / Thanks. The reference is Star Wars, and to the fact that Kronos was forcing Percy to develop that ability. Yeah, the gods will get on Kronos' nerves next chapter too (not this one). And, wrong - Backbiter is his scythe, just a different form.**

**OwlChaser113: Oooooooh can't wait for the next chapter. And yes, I'm back! I really really really really really really really really really want to see Percy as a Titan. Strange right? I hope he doesn't go and turn on the demigods and immortals.**  
**Question for the author: Who is you favorite Titan? Mine is Krios / I'll PM you the answer to the Percy being a Titan if you want. My favourite Titan? Kronos, and then Iapetus.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: This means that Kronos was forcing Percy to be more like a Titan. Also the clues I found point to Kronos starting to take a liking to Percy, which is wierd but cool for a twist, if my assumption is correct. / Yup, correct.**

* * *

**I DID IT! WHOO! I actually spent nearly the whole of the 21st doing this (ironic, huh? Winter Solstice. The Darkest Day of the Year. If Kronos had a birthday that we knew about, it'd probably be the 21st...)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I also sent a request to a beta reader, and if they accept then chapters _should _be faster and I'll be able to keep writing as I do my GCSEs... hopefully. Otherwise I'll be taking a break on the 1st -15th January during my mocks. Then in beginning of May (for revision) - around some time in June when my actual GCSEs are...**

**Hey, I have this annoying problem where my laptop's refusing to show whats in any chapters of a story that I want to read... the page comes up blank. Anyone know what's wrong?**

**Iapetus gets a little too far into trying to get Kronos to trust him in this chapter... and has an encounter with a certain son of Hades**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Reviving the Army**

Iapetus pulled his hood down over his face more as he stepped off Charon's ferry and onto Hades' domain. He wasn't sure how to feel about Kronos' orders. His brother had given him a job that he knew he wouldn't mind doing, despite that fact that it was blatantly disregarding the ancient laws. Iapetus blocked his aura from leaking out as he neared Cerberus, the hound sniffing at the passing dead.

Iapetus paused slightly as his gaze landed on Hades' Palace in the distance. It would be so easy to go there now and tell the god everything. And Kronos would be mad at him – again. He'd lose all of the very small amount of trust that Kronos had for him, and he'd be back at the beginning. No, he decided, it was better to play along with his youngest sibling. At least until he had an opportunity for something, but what that something was he had no clue.

It didn't take Iapetus long to avoid the Judgement Pavilion and cross the Field of Asphodel to reach Elysium, but he found himself stalled by the Gates of Elysium. He placed his hand on the doors, shutting his eyes as he allowed some of his power to slip past the block he'd made. _"__Agor ac yn caniatáu i mi, y Titan y Underworld i basio."_

The doors opened slightly and Iapetus slipped in, softly shutting the gate behind himself. He knew he now had a time limit before Hades sensed him trespassing. He concentrated, quickly splitting himself apart – his shadow heading in the other direction to him. Kronos had given explicit instructions that Iapetus was to raise three certain demigods, but if he wished he could raise more.

Elysium was quiet, almost as if all of the dead could sense there was an intruder in their sanctuary. Iapetus sent out a flicker of his power, latching onto one of the beings that Kronos wanted revived and creating a trail to him. Iapetus stayed in the shadows as he made his way towards the demigod, hearing the sound of swords clashing ahead.

It didn't take long to reach the cause of the sounds and Iapetus stayed in the shadows as he watched. Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan fought in a ring, swinging their swords with intent to kill. Iapetus waited until Luke had Ethan at swordpoint before stepping out of the shadows. The effect was immediate.

Luke spun around, his sword raised in a defensive position as Ethan stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

Iapetus moved the hood of his cloak back, revealing his silver hair. "Someone who's here to bring you two back to life."

"Iapetus," Luke growled, his celestial bronze sword pointing at him.

"I mean you no harm," Iapetus said calmly as he raised his hands.

"That's a lie," Luke bit out. "You're with _him _again."

"Kronos means well," Iapetus sighed. "Trust me. No harm is to come to you. He only wishes those who stood by him to rise from death and do so again."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "I'll never help him again."

Iapetus grimaced. "He thought you'd say that," he murmured.

"And?" Ethan prompted. "Why don't you go give him our answer. Along with the middle finger."

"The first is not an option, however as for the second, I may be able to," Iapetus smiled slightly. "I am sorry to say that he told me to remind you of the oaths you made on the Styx to him. That you would serve him and do whatever he wishes. And he wishes for you to join his army on the surface. You have no choice."

"You... you're helping him?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Whilst I am backed into a corner, yes," Iapetus paused slightly before continuing. "It would be good to have someone in Othrys who will be able to help Krios and I to sabotage Kronos' efforts."

"We really have no choice?" Luke asked uneasily.

"Apart from entering the Void, no," Iapetus said calmly. "Think about it. I have other demigods to collect. I'll come back to the Gate of Elysium in a half hour."

Luke frowned. "What if we tell Lord Hades of your intrusion?"

"You won't," Iapetus said simply as he pulled the hood back up over his face and left the area. He met his shadow at the Gate, allowing it to slip back to him as he eased the doors open. The next demigod he was ordered to find would likely be in the Field of Asphodel as a punishment for joining the Titan Army in the last war. Iapetus quickly strode across the Underworld, warily crossing the worn dirt road as he entered Asphodel. He ensured his hood was up incase any souls glanced at him, otherwise Hades would know he was there.

It took him longer than he would have liked to locate the demigod he was looking for due to the sheer amount of dead in Asphodel. He muttered a short curse under his breath as he started to rely on once again sending out a bit of his power and risking Hades sensing him to find the demigod.

It was a relief when he finally latched onto the soul's aura and started tracking it through the mass of bodies. He studied the dead demigod curiously, noting that he had likely died at some point in the war against Gaea due to his age.

The demigod's eyes widened, apparently recognising the Titan even with the hood up. "My Lord," he cried, sinking to his knees immediately.

"Alabastor C. Torrington," Iapetus greeted.

"Lord Iapetus," the son of Hecate nodded. "It is an honour to see you here. What is it you desire?"

"Lord Kronos," Iapetus said, ignoring the way the souls moved away at the mention of the Titan King, "has called for you to be revived and returned to your place in the Army. We are gathering allies in the small window of opportunity we have."

"It would be an honour to rejoin the Lord," Alabastor said confidently.

Iapetus nodded slightly. "Then follow me," he said, turning around before pausing. "And please try to keep up. It was bad enough trying to find you. It don't want to have to find you again."

Iapetus moved quickly, sensing that Hades had realised something was wrong. "We must move quickly," he murmured, glancing up at where the Furies circled Hades' Palace.

"Who else is coming?" Al asked as he glided along slightly behind the Titan.

"Luke, Ethan, Beauregard and Roderiquez. Along with all of those from the army that never betrayed us," Iapetus idly noted that he was speaking as if he was still aligned with Othrys and _willingly_ serving Kronos.

Al scowled. "Why the traitors?"

"They swore to serve Kronos and do what he wishes. They didn't, and so he will show them the consequences," Iapetus said distractedly as he sensed the approach of a demigod. "Alabastor, continue on to the Gates of Elysium. I will deal with this."

The demigod soul quickly moved forward and Iapetus spared enough of his energy, giving it to the demigod so he was gradually becoming living even as he moved away from the Titan. Iapetus grimaced, realising what he was going to have to do as he turned to face the son of Hades who was striding towards him through the dead. Iapetus summoned his silver spear to his hand, keeping it pointing to the ground.

"Iapetus?" Nico exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"That would be none of your business, son of Hades," Iapetus bit out.

Nico hesitated. "Iapetus?" He asked uneasily as he unsheathed his sword, his gut instinct telling him he'd need it.

Iapetus inwardly steeled himself for what he'd need to do. "Begone, little demigod," he sneered, "you cannot hope to defeat me."

Nico frowned. "What happened? You're... you're acting like a Titan."

"I _am _a Titan, godling," Iapetus growled, "and you're intruding."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "_I'__m _intruding?" He exclaimed. "Iapetus, you're in the _Underworld_!"

Iapetus felt genuine irritation bubbling up inside him and struggled to squash it down before he harmed Nico irreparably. "I am the _Titan _of the Underworld. This is _my _domain."

Nico snorted, shaking his head as he did so. "Has being around the other Titans _really _affected you that much?"

Iapetus' fist clenched at his side. "You know _nothing,_" he spat, his mind racing for a way to convince the son of Hades. His thoughts settled on one thing. "Kronos will cleanse Gaea from those that wish her harm and restore Othrys to its rightful place. And Perseus will soon rise to become his right-hand, bringing order and justice across the land."

Nico studied him for several seconds. "Sounds like something out of _Star Wars_," he commented.

Iapetus barely managed to change his grin in a smirk, and then a sneer. "We will rule again, and _nothing _will stop us. I have been trusted with reviving our demigod army, and Kronos will trust me again if I do so." Iapetus knew he was running out of time – he could feel the connection he had with Alabaster fading. "Now, little demigod, I must return to Othrys. Time is running out." He turned, leaving the shocked demigod behind him as he slipped into the closest shadow, appearing just outside the Gate of Elysium.

He didn't bother with being subtle now and blasted the Gate open. Hades would definitely be approaching after his recent conversation with Nico. He saw several dozen demigods waiting the other side, most of them looking happy to be there. Though five of them looked like they'd rather stay. He frowned as his gaze landed on Charles Beckendorf.

"Anywhere Silena goes, I go," the son of Hephaestus said firmly, holding Silena's hand.

"Kronos will pleased to have gained an unexpected ally," Iapetus mused before snapping back into action. "Hold hands," he ordered. "We must move quickly. Hades approaches."

The demigods all immediately did so, every single one of them excited to be alive again once they reached the surface. Iapetus saw the shadows condense and Hades appear just before they shadow travelled away, the god looking like he was about to tear apart his domain in his anger.

Iapetus couldn't help it. He lifted his hand in a mocking one-fingered salute as they were all shadow travelled away back to Othrys.

* * *

**"_Agor ac yn caniatáu i mi, y Titan y Underworld i basio." – Open and allow me, the Titan of the Underworld to pass._**

**In case you were wondering which named demigods Iapetus took from the Underworld, they are: Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Alabaster (who was in Asphodel), Ethan Nakamura, and Chris Rodriguez. Along many other unnamed demigods and demigoddesses.  
****Which brings me to my next point – I need some names and godly parents for the other demigods that Iapetus collected (no children of the big three, Hera, or Artemis, and several children of Hecate because according to the small book _Son of Magic _'Hecate had lost more children than any of the other gods in the war with the Titans').**

**Seriously though, all of you should have been expecting Luke to come back at some point, due to the dream that Percy had in chapter 24... which is chapter 23 - Hanging Around.**

**Just a warning now, next chapter has some torture in. Be warned, its not pretty. Definitely not very pretty. I'll give you a warning if you want to skip it (just the torture bit, the whole chapter is very important for the plot). And what Iapetus told Nico in this chapter has a pretty bad consequence. Next chapter will go up on the 28th... because it's already finished _(as of the 23rd...)_. I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time... its just been playing out in my head again and again and again... **

**The map of the Underworld which I used came from _Percy Jackson - The Ultimate Guide_**

**I have not seen The Force Awakens yet. I'll be seeing it in the afternoon on the 28th. No spoilers please until _after _I've seen it.**

**So I have certain songs for certain points of my story. I think I've finally chosen the ones for Percy's pairing. Annoyingly, they're both by 1D, but they work pretty well. _If I Could Fly _and _Long Way Down_ are the songs, and they might give you a hint as to the pairing.**

**Also, I've found the theme for Kronos (No, it's not Imperial March) - Unfolding Time by Broken Iris, though Bring Me To Life by Evanescence also works for Kronos.**


	28. (27) Exiled

**Guest: I dont't know why but I have a feeling that Iapetus is gonna be with Percy even though it's weird :/ / That's admittedly pretty close to the pairing. But it's not it.**

**Guest: And you just had to mention Star Wars didn't ya... -_- Why am I not surprised lol... *rolls eyes***  
**Next thing you know you'll have Lord Vader fighting Kronos...**  
**Merry Sithmas! -**  
**\- An Annoying Desperate Fangirl / You realise this is a PJO fanfic, right? It was an easter egg for the new film that came out... And if the two of them fought Kronos would win hands down. Probably with no hands too.**

**Checkingdude (chapter 18): Wow. Sounds to me like Matt was just skimming this story. I like it so far so, seems reasonable, and quite thought provoking / Ha, thanks. Thought provoking, huh? Hadn't thought of it like that before... how's it thought provoking?**

**DHG Kablamstar: I'll learn who crow is by reading the updates you give us.**  
**Let's see... For an oc I would offer Zain. But unfortunately many people believe he is too powerful and he just isn't used. I mean a mute demigod son of Thanatos who can't feel anything isn't really useable. Other than that I'll just wait to see what you use.**  
**Kinda short on story but the review responses were very interesting to read. I believe that Iapetus gave the Olympians all the info they need, that is if Nico tells his dad and then his dad tells the other gods. He told them Kronos wishes to revive geae. His base is orthis which is on mountain tam., and that Kronos is bringing back his army of demigods. As long as it gets related we should have a semi even fight.**  
**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND GOOD NIGHT. / Yeah, but I wanted to have just Iapetus' moment in the spotlight in one chapter. this chapter has about 2455 words of story. Yup, Iapetus is going to be finding many ways to do that... and Kronos will start to get pretty pissed with him. I knew that the Titans looked like they were going to smash through Olympus and the Camps, so I needed some way to make the fight sort of even, so the gods know the plans of the Titans. **

**bearah cubecars: Aww Beckendorf! / I thought it would be more like him to go with Silena. **

**Rosycat: MERRY CHRISTMAS. And great job on this! Live it. Very well done! Luke and the others back... wow. Nicely done! And I kinda like torture... no judging! As for an OC... a blonde, green eyed, daughter of Apollo? / Admittedly you'll probably be seeing Luke more than the other demigods, and Ethan too. Ha, I like torture too, though sometimes (like with this chapter) its sort of hard to write without throwing up. Especially when I had to look at images to get the right description... thanks for the oc, but do you have a name for the kid? **

**Misty Azalea Fairy: That was a good job on how you revived them, please keep up with this story since it is taking a very interesting turn, certainly different from the rest. / I'm desperate to finish this story, don't worry.**

**Slightly Afraid: Awesome chapter. Looking forward to the next one • if you're looking for a beta reader I'm all for it. I'm in the same boat as you though-Y11 and doing GCSEs but we had our mocks in November/ December. Good luck though in yours. Merry Christmas xxx / The beta I asked responded at first, but I haven't had any responses for almost 2 days...(I know it isn't a long time, but I'm an impatient person)**

**Dorian Havilliard: Excellent chapter. Uhm...I have no clue who the shipping is going to e with so I'm not going to guess anymore. like at all... Also Who is going to be tortured...*suspicious* / the shipping will start to be more obvious from this chapter onwards... and Percy, duh. By who? You'll find out.**

**Matt: Well, since the heroes are going to lose, I'm going to stop reading this. / What the Tartarus makes you think they're going to lose? Iapetus told Nico every bloody thing he could.**  
**Matt: Also shouldn't Luke and some of the other demigods be reborn? P.S. Why'd Iapetus tell Nico he was evil when he told Luke and Ethan he was good? / Yeah they should be reborn. And they have been. But PJO series was their first life, and I doubt they would've reached Elysium three times in three lives. And Iapetus told Nico he was 'evil' (there's that word again. My reviewers use it a lot, don't they?) because he needed to say it to get Nico to listen, and so he could let Nico knew everything without obviously being in the side of Olympus and Kronos finding out. That would be bad - very bad. He told Luke and Ethan he was good because that's what they needed to here to willingly come with him, and he needed them to come so Kronos would trust him more because he did what Kronos wanted..**

* * *

**I'm not sure what the response to this chapter will be... should be pretty interesting.**

**WARNING: TORTURE AHEAD (_IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP THE PART BETWEEN THE '**'. ITS WORSE THAN ITS BEEN BEFORE. Its Hyperion burning Percy._)**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Exiled **

"Taking dead demigods?" Zeus frowned as he leaned forward. "Are you sure?"

Hades nodded. "Yes. I saw them before they shadow-travelled, and Nico told me that's what Iapetus said. He was reviving the dead for their army. I saw Luke and the other demigods that turned on the Titans there too," he ignored Apollo as the god snickered, "Charles Beckendorf was there beside Silena, apparently having decided that where she went he went. Either way, the Titans have experienced demigods in their army now."

"Iapetus told me where they were hiding out," Nico put in helpfully from where he was standing beside Hades. "He said he had to get back to Othrys. The Titans are hiding out on Othrys," Nico said firmly.

"That's impossible," Athena frowned. "We checked there. They weren't there."

"Have Hecate go," Poseidon suggested. "There's likely several layers of Mist covering the Black Fortress. And Hazel should join her. The two of them should be able to uncover the truth."

"Hermes, send a message to Hecate and Hazel that they are to immediately go to Othrys with a group of demigods and recheck for anything that could prove the Titans are there," Zeus ordered.

Hermes nodded and immediately flashed out. "It's lucky its sunrise," Artemis murmured.

Poseidon nodded. "Hopefully we've found them. Then we can launch a mission to free Percy."

"It's too dangerous," Zeus said firmly. "Father won't allow Percy to be taken."

"Obviously," Poseidon muttered. "But he doesn't have to allow it."

The gods stared at him. "You're honestly suggesting we break into Othrys?" Hera exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

"Are you scared?" Poseidon shot back.

"Of Father? Yes!" Hera hissed. "Like you should be!"

Poseidon's jaw clenched. "I won't be afraid of him – not while he's holding my son hostage."

"That would usually be when someone should be afraid of him," Hades frowned.

Poseidon shrugged. "Well, I'm not."

Zeus sighed and leaned forward. "What's taking so long, Iris?" He demanded.

"Connecting," Iris' voice said, ringing around the throne room. A screen formed in the throne room, revealing Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Piper, and Hecate.

"Found anything?" Zeus asked.

Hazel held up an arrowhead, the point shining golden in the waning light. "It's imperial gold." She paused, running a finger along the edge and showing the gods the blood on her finger. "But if it was used it should have been dulled. It hasn't been. It's stronger than the arrows the Legion uses. It could be from a Titan."

Frank cleared his throat. "Maybe removing the Mist would help," he suggested.

Hazel nodded, turning to Hecate. "We just try to tear it down?"

Hecate nodded. "There may be force acting against ours efforts, so be wary of that."

Hazel nodded and raised her hands alongside Hecate, the two Mist users concentrating on removing the Mist covering the entire mountainside. Hazel immediately felt like she'd been punched in the gut and lost her concentration. "There's so much," she breathed.

"More than there should be," Hecate agreed. "You felt it didn't you?"

Hazel nodded. "Someone's holding the Mist up," she murmured, glancing at Hecate. "Ready to try again?"

"Of course," and they raised their hands again. Hazel concentrated on removing the layers of Mist one by one, the sheer amount of them shocked her and she almost lost her focus again.

Then she heard the gasps behind her, and opened her eyes. Framed against the sunset was a massive Fortress. Othrys towered over them, casting a massive shadow across most of California. It seemed to touch the stars coming out above them, the whole structure completely black. "Lord Zeus," Hazel said, suddenly feeling very small in the shadow of the Titans. "The Titans are definitely here."

"I think we should go," Jason said uneasily, looking around into the darkness. "This isn't safe."

Hazel quickly agreed and started backing up when a low growl was heard, and a hellhound padded out of the darkness, staring at the immortals. Jason fried it with a small bolt of lightning and it vaporised.

"Wait," Reyna suddenly hissed, looking up at the Black Fortress.

"We have to go!" Jason exclaimed.

Reyna shook her head. "I see someone," she murmured.

Piper tensed. "Who?"

"I don't…" she trailed off as a Greek fire torch was lit where she was looking, and her eyes narrowed. "Kronos," she growled.

The demigods immediately took out their weapons, looking up at the Titan King. He stood on the same level as Othrys high above them, the Greek fire casting a green glow over him. It was hard to see him despite the torch in the darkness, but Hazel could have sworn she saw him scowl down at them before tilting his head to the side slightly, and Hazel's instincts started screaming at her.

The demigods scattered as Ladon hissed, uncoiling from his tree and his one hundred heads hovering above them. Hazel launched herself towards Frank, quickly shadow-travelling him away with her as the others used their various ways of teleportation to escape.

* * *

"Launch an attack!" Ares roared. "We know where they are!"

"I will _not _risk it," Zeus snapped. "They're too strong. We can catch them unawares when they leave Othrys."

"But-"

"Enough!" Poseidon roared. "Arguing won't help!"

Ares spun around to face Poseidon. "They've been staying right above Camp Jupiter! They can destroy the Camp in an instant if they wanted! Heck, Kronos alone could destroy the _state of California._"

"He won't," Athena said firmly. "They need a place to start. To get a foothold."

"And they've done that excellently," Apollo retorted. "We've got to stop them! We can-"

"What?" A smooth voice interrupted, and the gods spun to see Hyperion scowling at them through an Arke Message. "Oh, please don't stop for me. It's amusing watching you argue."

"What do you want?" Zeus demanded.

Hyperion sneered. "You come completely uninvited and expect no repercussions of your actions? How interesting. We have a show for you. Of course, I doubt Perseus will enjoy it too much, but we will."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed and he launched himself to his feet. "What are you doing to my son?" He bellowed.

Hyperion smirked and the Arke Message shifted to show Percy on his knees in the throne room of the Titans, his hands bound behind his back. The gods tensed, staring at Percy with varying degrees of shock.

Percy had only boxer shorts on and was shivering slightly, though from shock or just the cold air the gods didn't know. They saw the scar down his arm that read, _Lord Kronos_, and Poseidon sucked in a breath, not having seen it before. Percy displayed scars over nearly every inch of his body, some more brutal than others, and he was staring at the ground, avoiding looking up at Hyperion.

"Well," Hyperion hummed, summoning a dagger to his hand. "Shall we start?"

The gods tensed as Poseidon flinched. Percy shook slightly as Hyperion approached. The Titan studied him for several moments before speaking. "I've always wanted to know how long it takes for a fish to burn," he mused. "I haven't been able to do an experiment with Kronos hovering over you," he scowled, "but he's not here now."

Krios muttered something to Iapetus who nodded, slipping into a shadow without being noticed. Hyperion raised his hand, a flame spluttering into existence above it, and he directed a stream of fire towards Percy. It hovered before him, and Percy caught his breath, seeing the flames out of the corner of his eye. He relaxed his tense muscles, having learnt that it hurts more if he's tense. And he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as the flames scorched his skin, quickly blackening it. **(*)** Hyperion smiled and moved the flames closer to Percy, making it touch his bicep. The pain increased massively, and Percy screamed. Hyperion laughed, holding the flames there as Percy writhed on the ground, the pain very gradually lessening until it didn't hurt anymore. And Percy lay there, still feeling the heat from the fire as it burnt him right down to the bone. Then Hyperion withdrew the flames, sucking them into his hand. Percy frowned and glanced at his deformed bicep, then was now a burnt carcass, promptly gagging and throwing up over the black marble floor. He could see right down to his bone, which was blackened and charred. The skin around it had gone completely dry and looked leathery in the sunlight filtering through the slits in the walls that served as windows. What remained of the skin on his arm was completely white, bleached from the heat. **(*)**

Hyperion scowled at the bile on the floor. "You brat," he scowled, his eyes narrowing at Percy. "You'd-"

The doors of the throne room were blasted off the hinges, a blast of power knocking Hyperion off his feet and slamming into the wall the other side of the throne room. Hyperion staggered to his feet, a hissed erupting from his mouth. "YOU DARE-" He stopped abruptly, his mouth snapping shut as he saw who it was that had entered, pure fear evident in his eyes. "My – My Lord," he stammered, hurriedly bowing to Kronos.

Kronos was even angrier than he'd been when Poseidon had interfered and killed the Kraken, and that said something. His previously golden eyes were now a cold, desolate black as he glowered at Hyperion. He took one glance at Percy before the marble cracked around him and he started glowing. "Iapetus," he spat out, "take Perseus away."

Iapetus quickly moved, coming in behind Kronos and picking Percy up, shadow-travelling away as Kronos closed in on Hyperion. "Are you hard of hearing?" Kronos snarled. "Perseus is _MINE_!"

"I – I thought that you'd – I mean, the gods they-"

"You thought wrong," Kronos snapped, he clenched his hands so tight they drew ichor. "Krios, join Iapetus," he ordered.

Krios was relieved as he quickly scrambled out of the throne room, clambering over the twisted marble that used to be the massive doors. Krios had barely cleared the doors when Kronos imploded into his true form, the heat twisting the marble into streaks of black liquid which boiled and frothed, and every single being in the great hall between the entrance of Othrys and the throne room spontaneously combusted on the spot. A wave of primal anger washed over Krios and he stopped in his tracks, feeling an urge to go and tear apart Hyperion with his bare hands. Then Kronos sharply drew back on his aura, and Krios could think clearly again. He realised that at some point he'd turned and started back into the throne room.

He took a breath to regain his own control before setting off to Kronos' room where he could sense Iapetus waiting with Percy.

* * *

Kronos was angrier than he'd been in a long time. He had given clear orders that his grandson was not to be even poked by any of the other Titans. Hyperion had done the complete opposite to his desires. And he hadn't poked the kid. No, he'd burnt him until all his nerve-endings were obliterated and he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

He was _so _tempted to slaughter Hyperion where he stood, but that wouldn't help. No, that would just alienate the Titans and make them hate him, and he couldn't have that. He had to do something that would get the point across… his gaze landed on the Arke-Message through which the gods were still watching, their jaws open in shock. Kronos took a breath, drawing back on his true form and returning to his mortal one. Hyperion relaxed, thinking he was off the hook, however he faltered when he saw the gleeful smirk on Kronos' face.

"I leave for less than an hour to finalise the details of the deal with Mae'r Cysgodol, and halfway through it Iapetus tells me that you're harming _my property_," Kronos hissed angrily. "If I cannot trust you with a simple order such as not harming him, then how can I trust you to follow my orders in a battle?"

The eyes of the Titans widened at his words, all of them having the feeling that they wouldn't be seeing Hyperion for a long time. Hyperion swallowed, rapidly paling even more. "You can trust me, My Lord," he assured hurriedly.

"Obviously not," Kronos snapped, extending a hand out towards Hyperion. "_Yr wyf fi, Kronos, Brenin y Titans, torri'r rwym rhwng chi a'ch marc o rym,"_ Hyperion's eyes widened as his sword lost its glow and shot into Kronos' outstretched hand,_ "ac yn eich bwrw oddi Othrys hyd nes y byddwch wedi dysgu i ufuddhau i mi. Byddwch yn cael dim cymorth o Othrys, a bydd yn cael ei gwahardd i gael cysylltiad ag unrhyw bodau o Othrys. Hyperion, Arglwydd Golau and Gryfder, rydych yn alltud._"

Hyperion disappeared in a flash of light, and Kronos turned to the other Titans in the throne room, all of whom were pale and avoiding eye contact with him. "Clean this up," he snapped, gesturing to the bile on the floor and mangled remains of the doors, he paused, looking at Hyperion's throne. "And get that out of my sight," he sneered, turning on his heel and swiping his hand through the Arke-Message as he stalked from the throne room.

* * *

**"_Yr wyf fi, Kronos, Brenin y Titans, torri'r rwym rhwng chi a'ch marc o rym, ac yn eich bwrw oddi Othrys hyd nes y byddwch wedi dysgu i ufuddhau i mi. Byddwch yn cael dim cymorth o Othrys, a bydd yn cael ei gwahardd i gael cysylltiad ag unrhyw bodau o Othrys. Hyperion, Arglwydd Golau and Gryfder, rydych yn alltud._"**

**'I, Kronos, King of the Titans, break the bond between you and your mark of power, and cast you from Othrys until you have learnt to obey me. You will get no help from Othrys, and will be forbidden to have contact with any beings of Othrys. Hyperion, Lord of Light and Power, you are exiled.'**

**If you were wondering, the burn that Percy got is called Fourth Degree, and yes, it is an actual burn. Its basically third degree, but all the way down to the bone, muscle and tissue. I highly recommend you _don't _go looking for images on google. It almost made me lose _my _lunch... I didn't make it too graphic because I knew some of you will read the little section that I marked out for you all.**

**So, what's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see.**

**Oh, and soon the pairing for Percy will come into play... hehe... I just needed him broken first. **


	29. (28) An Old Friend

**pjoandhoo: Wow I didn't expect you to fry him. Is it just me or is Kronos developing a sort of paternal emotions for Percy? Good job and all that. You are now on my favorite authors list (#4 if I'm not mistaken) Also have you read any of foreverskysong's works? They are long but detailed and really really good. / Yup. Fried Percy. Would you like that with your burger? Paternal... I guess. It's a bit more complicated than that/a _lot _more complicated. Favourite author list? Awesome. Thanks. Don't think I have ever read some of foreverskysong's works... I'll have to take a look. :)**

**Guest: I really like your story. I just found it and couldn't stop reading... But please don't Tell me you are going to pair Percy with Kronos. On the other hand if you can pull that pairing of properly you have my respect / This story has been going round my brain for almost a year now. I've mentally explored the different things that can happen, and I've decided on the best course. I know how it's gonna happen, last chapter was just the beginning.**

**Matt: wow! You really know how to be evil.**  
**Also I hope it's not 4 or 6 . P.S. Do you hate gays? / Hey, Matt! And of course I know who how to be evil - all writers take evil classes. Nope, I don't - the only people I hate are ones that push in front of me in the lunch queue at school :). Little embarrassed here, but don't know what you mean with _4 or 6_. **

**Guest: Hope you keep up with the story. Also could you make the pairing come out a little sooner cos im dying to know who it is. My guess is Kronos since you said Percy would have to be broken / the pairing just can't happen suddenly, mate... otherwise that would be called rape.**

**Rosycat: Wow... well done. Poor Percy! And that description was kinda yucky, but okay. Getting interesting! And I think k I get the pairing now... Kronos/Percy? Weird... but I trust your judgement!  
****Omg I can't believe I forgot a name! Marigold Lavellan. That okay? And if you get the last name reference I live you. / I _did_ put marks either side of the description. And I think Lavellan's from Dragon Age...**

**Manimal: This is a very good story, well written and easy to read. Good job and keep going. / Thanks :)**

**Mythology . Geek . Girl: *sighs* you told me not to search fourth degree burns. What did I do? Search it... and it was.. ah... lovely. 《Note the sarcasm》**  
**Anyways great chapter -as always- and my oh my we're feeling abit possessive today arnt we *sneers* lord kronos? / I had a suspicion at least one of my reviewers would... its not pretty, it is? I had to stare at it to get a the description right... I felt like Percy after that. Hey, Kronos has put 3 centuries into trying to break Percy the way _he _wants to... then Hyperion comes along and fucks it up. He has a reason to be royally pissed.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Wait is the pairing Kronos and Percy, that may be very cool cause you rarely see the pairing without Percy being captured first. / Technically, Percy has been captured... **

**Dorian Havilliard: Ah! Why does percy get tortured so much. I love your story because it makes tartarus in the books actually seem worse. oh poor percy. one question is it percico...cause i really don't ship that. I love solangelo more / Tartarus seem worse than what? And no, its not Perico. Percy gets tortured so much because its important to the plot... and I'm a lunatic. :)**

**Guest: Gods, is the pairing kronos x percy / Now that's an interesting question. Why don't you ask the Oracle? I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that... ;)**

**Guest: Omg as soon as i read the line "perseus is mine" i had a mental facepalm. Is the pairing kronos and percy? o.o / Are you sure it was Kronos that said that? It could have been Iapetus... Haha.**

**Sophhascoconuts: OH**  
**MY**  
**gOSH**  
**ITS PERCY/KRONOS ISNT I T. I T.**  
**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH / Huh, interesting.**

**booklover5191: I love your book!**  
**its soooooooooo gooooood! / Thanks**

* * *

**Longer chapters at the moment... yay!**

**Also, a quick thanks to _Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth_** **for agreeing to be my beta-reader. **

* * *

**Chapter 28 - An Old Friend**

Iapetus shuddered as he felt Hyperion cast from Othrys. Across the room, Krios flinched as he remembered Kronos' anger. The last person he'd done that to had been Rhea, and she still hadn't returned – though the Titans were suspecting that was from her own choice.

Iapetus frowned as he looked at the bile on the floor – Perseus had thrown up again, and in Kronos' chambers. Iapetus winced as he thought of Kronos' reaction, especially if Kronos was still angry. He could sense the Titan approaching, his anger washing over everything in Othrys. Iapetus took a deep breath to clear his head before crouching beside the demigod.

"Perseus, does it hurt?" He asked uneasily as he studied the burnt bicep.

Percy mutely shook his head, his lips pressed tight together as he swallowed to try and get rid of the taste of sick in his mouth. Iapetus grimaced and strode into the adjourning bathroom, summoning a cup from the cookhouse on the first floor of Othrys – he knew the cooks wouldn't mind, they were used to having several things disappearing throughout the day. Iapetus quickly filled it up with clean water and handed it to Percy when he re-entered to room.

"Drink," Iapetus ordered as he crouched in front of him. Percy numbly reached out for the cup, his hand shaking from the shock of what had just happened.

"We have to heal him," Krios spoke up from where he was leaning against one of the walls.

Iapetus grimaced. "And what if Kronos doesn't want him healed?"

Krios scowled at him. "The kid may not be in pain, but that makes it worse. Not better."

"You think I don't know that?" Iapetus growled. "I am the Titan of pain, Krios."

Krios sighed. "I'm only trying to help. We've got to do something."

"And risk having Kronos even more angry?" Iapetus asked already shaking his head. "I'm not going to risk it. He's not in pain. We can leave him be for now."

Krios tensed as the door opened and Kronos stepped in. Percy almost dropped the cup in his nervousness. Kronos nodded to Krios and Iapetus as a rare sign of thank you before heading straight to Percy. He crouched in front of Percy who avoiding looking at him and glanced briefly at the burn covering Percy's bicep before turning his attention to the cut on the demigod's face.

He moved Percy's head to the side with a finger, Percy immediately doing what he wanted, shivering slightly at Kronos' touch. Kronos studied the cut for several moments before turning back to the burn. Anger flickered briefly in Kronos' dark golden eyes, and then he moved one hand so it was hovering above the burn.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and a faint golden glow emanated from his hand, bathing Percy's arm in warmth. As Percy watched, the burn started healing from the point closest to the bone. The charred look of his bone faded and muscle, tendon healed seamlessly back together.

He faltered when he realised that as soon as his nerves healed it would hurt a lot, and Iapetus placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy felt like there was a barrier between the pain and his senses. He could feel it was there, but it didn't affect him.

Kronos stood up once he had finished, leaving Percy's arm blemish free, but the cut still on his face sending ichor dripping onto the floor. The Titan looked down at Percy for several moments before turning to Iapetus. "I trust you will be able to keep anyone else from harming him again without my permission?"

Iapetus' eyes widened slightly, then a small smile formed on his face and he nodded. "Of course, my Lord."

"Krios, due to Hyperion's actions I am in need of a new General to work alongside Atlas. Since you are the only other Titan that wasn't encouraging Hyperion, you will take up the position," Kronos stated.

Krios nodded. "Yes, my Lord. It would be an honour," he said, only just managing to hide his smile.

"I will not tolerate any insubordination, do I make myself clear?" Kronos demanded, clearly not just talking about his orders, but also going behind his back to help the gods.

Iapetus studied him for several moments before slowly nodding. "Crystal clear, My Lord." He took a breath.

"If, and only if, you release the mother of the twins. She has done no harm to you, and only wishes to protect her children. If the twins find out what you've done they will be furious. We will work with you, if you swear on Chaos that you will only kill those that are helping the gods, but those that choose neutrality will be safe and protected."

Kronos' hand clenched and he felt his anger rise, his brothers tensing as they felt it affect them too. "You think you can order _me _around?" He growled out.

Iapetus looked at him calmly. "I think our _request _is reasonable. Continue as you are planning and there will be nothing remaining to rule over. That will defeat the purpose of all of this."

To his surprise, Kronos snorted in amusement. "You think I'm going to just kill all of them?" He laughed. "Oh, no. I know that won't help. I will be giving all of them an opportunity to join us. After that, however, all of them are fair game. I will keep the half-bloods that survive around to give us offerings and power whilst the mortals assimilate, and then those that don't submit to our rule will be killed. Those that accept that this is the inevitable future will live."

Iapetus shook his head. "Stop the guard around Victoria Arygris' house, and let her find her children."

"I swear on Chaos, I will be more willing to serve you if you let her go," Krios added.

Kronos tilted his head to the side. "Why are the two of you suddenly so eager to help me?"

"Because I made a mistake on my own," Iapetus said warily.

Kronos' mouth twitched up. "Really?" He asked, a sarcastic bite to his tone. "I wonder what that was."

Iapetus' eyes widened. "You knew?" he asked incredulously, realising that this was what Kronos had meant to talk about all along. And he'd blundered headfirst straight into the trap. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kronos sighed. "Because, Iapetus, I had hoped that you would own up before too long. Especially after the events today."

"You planned this?" Krios exclaimed. "You planned…" he gestured in Percy's direction, realising even as he did so that Kronos was standing between them. When had he moved?

"No," Kronos said violently. "I never planned for Hyperion to disobey an order. I suspected Iapetus would manage to relay something to the gods. And I had hoped that he would realise his folly before the consequence became apparent."

Iapetus stared at him. "You... you didn't say anything. You had five hours. And you didn't say anything."

"I wanted to know if I could trust you," Kronos said evenly. "Since you didn't tell me what you did, I had decided I couldn't. Not when it comes to matters of Othrys."

"But when it comes to Perseus," Iapetus murmured.

Kronos nodded slightly. "I can trust you to protect him from the Titans and monsters that wish him harm." Iapetus opened his mouth to answer, but Kronos quickly cut him off. "Now, if the two of you would _get out of my room_ that would be appreciated."

Krios immediately slipped out, whilst Iapetus hesitated. Kronos rolled his eyes. "Go, brother. I would not harm the boy after bothering to heal him, would I?"

Iapetus nodded and reluctantly made his way out the room. He paused at the door and turned back to face Kronos. "How did the talk with Crow go? I never asked."

Kronos chuckled. "Excellent. He's coming here tomorrow."

Iapetus' eyes widened. "What?" He exclaimed. "You're letting him into Othrys? Are you mad and forgetful? Have you forgotten what he did last time he visited?"

Kronos frowned. "I am neither mad nor forgetful," he snapped. "However, we will need his help to raise mother, and I'd rather like to keep an eye on him."

Iapetus shook his head. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," Kronos stated. "But you do have to live with it."

Iapetus nodded slightly. "Kronos?" He asked, and Kronos raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"That was the first time in three centuries that you've called me brother and meant it."

Kronos crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head towards the door. "I don't care. Get out."

Iapetus grinned, quickly retreating from the room and shutting the door behind him. The remaining Titan allowed himself a small grin, having successfully managed to avoid swearing the oath his brothers had wanted him to. Kronos flicked his wrist, locking the door from the inside, and Percy tensed as he heard the click.

The Titan settled down sitting on his bed, studying Percy in silence for several minutes. Percy kept his gaze down to the floor, finding patterns in the black marble.

"You'll be staying here for a while," Kronos finally said. "So I suggest you get comfortable."

He inclined his head to the door Iapetus had gone through to get water. "Through there is the bathroom," he said, a frown forming on his face as his eyes landed on the pile of bile still lying in front of Percy. "If you feel like you need to use it – whether to relieve yourself or because you're feeling nauseous – please do."

He flicked his wrist, sending the bile through the door and into the toilet even as the water in the air condensed and washed the floor clean.

"I have no need to be cleaning up after you because you cannot stomach looking at an injury. Secondly, that staircase," he said nodding towards a spiral staircase in one of the corners of the room, "leads up and out of this room onto the top of this tower. You are welcome to use it if you wish, however I don't want you deciding to jump off. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, his sharp, bright gold eyes boring into Percy.

The demigod nodded.

"Good." He frowned slightly as he scanned Percy over and stood up, striding over to a closet pushed over to the side. He rummaged for several seconds before turning and throwing a full outfit of clothes towards Percy. "Get yourself cleaned up," he ordered.

Percy's head snapped up towards Kronos, his eyes widening. He realised too late that he was staring and quickly dropped his gaze.

Kronos snorted. "Go," he said, amusement clear in his tone.

Percy scrambled to his feet, nearly running into the bathroom as he realised that he was still dressed in only his boxer shorts. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he locked the door behind him, turning and sliding down the marble as he tugged his legs into his body and curled up. He barely heard the door exiting into the rest of Othrys open then close and realised that Kronos had left.

He swallowed, realising that if Kronos hadn't come then Hyperion would have continued, likely until he was dead. Kronos had essentially saved Percy's life. The thought made him want to be sick again.

If wasn't what had actually happened that made Percy feel worse, it was the fact that the gods had seen. They hadn't known how bad it was, and that was what Percy had liked. Percy swore under his breath, hopefully cursing Hyperion to Tartarus and back. He then turned his attention to the clothes that he'd thrown onto the floor.

A white short-sleeved top, navy jeans, and a pair of boxer shorts. Percy thought back to the black shirt Kronos had been wearing – white and black, good and evil – did Kronos do that on purpose?

Percy glanced down slightly, seeing that his own boxer shorts were covered in ichor, and promptly took them off. He frowned, wondering where Kronos had gotten the clothes as he slipped into the shower, deciding he didn't want to know. He slowly relaxed as the water cascaded onto his back, feeling the remaining cuts finish healing to leave scars and the bruises fade.

He reached up and ran a finger along the scar Hyperion had made from his cheek to his ear, feeling the raised skin even as he realised why Kronos had left it – as a warning and a reminder to any who would try to do the same. Percy looked down, seeing gold-tinted water dropping down the hole that he guessed was the plughole.

He realised that he was completely at Kronos' mercy – if he even had any. He was now relying on the Titan for everything, and Percy would be surprised if that wasn't what Kronos had planned. Percy stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a quick thought as he reached for the clothes. He was about to open the door when he saw the mirror. Percy hesitated before turning fully to face it.

He looked like death had warmed over. His skin which had started to recover its tan, now looked sickly, despite the fact that it had only been two weeks since the Titans had taken him from Camp Half-Blood. One year, nine months, and three weeks since he left Tartarus – he'd been in Othrys for two weeks.

It felt like only yesterday that he was in those chains down in Tartarus which he'd quickly learnt to hate. The last cut Kronos had made down in Tartarus had faded into a white line and stretched from the left side of his chin to the right side of his forehead, crossing over his nose.

The recent one from Hyperion was small, but red and still sore and was engraved on the right side of his face. Then there was the scar which trailed around the outside of his left eye and down to the corner of his mouth which was the first one Kronos had done when they'd arrived at Othrys – that one was also slightly red still.

If he looked like that after dunking himself in water, he'd hate to know what he looked like before.

Percy shifted slightly as he took a deep breath, readying himself to face Kronos again. He uneasily unlocked the door and peeked his head out. His eyes widened when he saw the other demigod sprawled out over Kronos' bed. "Luke?"

The dead son of Hermes shot up, grinning widely. "Perce!" he exclaimed. "Awesome. You're still alive. I had my doubts."

Percy blinked. "Wha… how are you alive?"

"That would be Iapetus, under Kronos' orders. Silena, Beck, Chris and the _others _all came back too."

"The others?" Percy frowned, shifting slightly as he tried to decide whether he was allowed to sit on Kronos' bed or not.

Luke grinned, gesturing him forward. "Kronos won't mind… well, probably. Besides, I'll say I told you to. I don't think he'll argue with that."

Percy was speaking before he even thought about replying. "Then you don't know him."

"Sit," Luke ordered, patting the bed beside him with one hand as he produced a burger from behind his back with the other hand. "I have food."

How could Percy refuse? He sat beside Luke, happily accepting the junk food. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Luke just shook his head. "Don't thank me, Perce." He frowned. "Have they even fed you recently?"

Percy nodded slightly. "Ambrosia and nectar."

Luke groaned. "You've missed out on proper food!"

Percy smiled slightly. "Don't make me laugh," he warned a split second before taking a bite.

Luke nodded. "Of course. Don't want you being sick again."

Percy shifted. "Exactly how far around has that gotten?"

Luke snorted. "Percy, monsters are bigger gossipers than the Aphrodite kids back at Camp."

Percy swore under his breath. "Already?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "It's been six hours since the whole Hyperion thing. Look," he said, pointing out the slit window. "It's sunset."

Percy stared out the window at the sinking sun before glancing to the staircase in the corner. "Come on," he said, already starting towards it.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he followed Percy. "Where are we going?"

"Up top," Percy said, pointing to the ceiling above them. He scrambled up the stairs, reaching for a trapdoor at the top. He pushed it open, almost sending the marble flying off the hinge with his strength. "Oops," he muttered.

"Careful," Luke warned. "Kronos doesn't like it when someone messes with his stuff."

"I've noticed." Percy scowled as he helped Luke out. His eyes widened as he turned to look out across the bay area towards the sea. "Whoa," he breathed. The sun seemed like it was drowning in the ocean, streaks of bright gold ribbon racing across the waves with the wind.

"I see why Kronos likes it here," Luke murmured.

They could see for several hundred miles in all directions. Percy stood and watched as darkness spread out across the earth, surging off into the distance. "Luke?" he asked finally, continuing only when Luke raised an eyebrow. "Is it true that Crow's coming here tomorrow?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you know?"

"I overheard Kronos and Iapetus talking about it. But apart from that, no."

Luke frowned. "Look, ask Kronos later. He'll be able to say more than me. I'm just a lowly demigod. I don't really know what's happening – I only got here this morning. But you've got to get him to tell you how to survive in Crow's presence."

Mae'r Cysgodol you mean," Percy said.

Luke sighed. "I don't speak Old Tongue, Perce."

"It means _The Shadow_," Percy translated.

"A good name for him," Luke mused. He hesitated slightly, glancing at the brand on Percy's forearm. Percy braced himself for the question, but it never came. "You should be happy he gave that to you, Perce," Luke said, shifting slightly as he knew that Percy hated it.

Percy glared at him, his eyes narrowing. "Happy he marked me like a slave?" Percy demanded, holding his forearm out so the words _Lord Kronos _seemed to reflect the moonlight.

"No," Luke shook his head. "Perce, that mark warns away any monsters and Titans from touching you."

"And it definitely worked, didn't it?" Percy snapped.

Luke winced. "Hey, it's not my fault – don't snap at _me_. Look, don't you wonder why none of the other Titans have touched you until now? Trust me, they've wanted to." Luke took a breath. "And the Titans don't really think about relationships like mortals – they're like the gods. Age, gender, or relation doesn't matter. I've already had Themis and Theia try to approach me for… for some fun, and I've been here less than a day. Kronos is constantly asked by a _lot _of Titans. But recently, according to them, he's been too busy. Guess who he's been with."

Percy stared at him. "He's been _torturing _me! You're joking."

Luke smiled slightly and shook his head. "Not about this. You're lucky, Perce. Although you might not think it, that's your protection," he said jerking his finger towards the words in Percy's forearm.

Percy stared down at his arm, thinking about what Luke had said.

"I'm going to turn in," Luke announced. "I'd recommend you do too." And he turned, jumping down the trapdoor.

Percy stared out over the bay area for a few more minutes, trying to sort his thoughts before he went back into Kronos' 'chambers' as he called them. Percy smiled slightly to himself, thinking that despite some of Kronos' actions, which were quite modern, he was still not completely up to date.

Percy was calmer when he descended through the trapdoor and shut it behind him. He took a breath before going down the stairs and entering the bedroom. Kronos was leaning against the door, and Greek fire torches were flickering around the room, casting a green glow upon the marble.

"I won't be here tonight," Kronos said, apparently not eager to be wasting any time. "I have business in Vermont."

Percy's eyes widened. "That's… that's near New York."

Kronos nodded slightly. "I am aware. You can sleep in the bed," he said evenly, his face void of any expression.

Percy nodded, muttering a quiet, "Thank you."

Kronos didn't answer and just turned around to leave the room. Percy stared at the door for several moments before taking off his shirt and pants, carefully placing them on the back of a chair in front of a desk. He slipped into the bed and surrendered himself to the tug of Hypnos.

* * *

**So for those of you that guessed the pairing last chapter...lets see how long you keep that view, shall we? Kronos is still gonna be an absolute prick either way :). I'd also like to remind you all of the poll still on my profile about the pairing. I believe Annabeth's still winning. **

**Also, who can remember Kronos' fear?**

**And now is finally the time for all of you to guess who Mae'r Cysgodol/Crow is... since he's in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter there's also going to be a scene at CHB... something to do with Diana (who, if you can remember is the current Oracle)**

**My exams start in two days and last for two weeks... but luckily I've got the next chapter pretty much ready (I've spent like my whole holiday on this story - I'm feeling sorry for my other one...)**


	30. (29) The Shadow

**Matt: I meant your lover for Percy couple list you(as Megan from Drake and Josh would say) boob! / How the fuck was I meant to know that? You just said '4 or 6'. Secondly, they've all switched around as people vote, so maybe you could just say who they are instead of being a total prick. :)**

**Guest: The Crow is Erebus the Primordial of Shadow. Wow Kronos is protective. Also are Percy and Luke going to become friends? 'Cause I can totally see them as BFF's. Awsome chapter and sooner than expected too. Good job. / Yup, yup, and yup. **

**MakoMadness: My favorite part of this story is your arguments with Matt. I never knew anyone could be that stupid. :) / Admittedly I liked (like, actually, he's just started another argument :)) them too.**

**Awesome Alert: Is Mae'r Cysgodol/Crow Erebus? Great story by the way! Can't wait for you to update again! / Yup, he is. And thanks.**

**Ruzsian: Interesting story so far though I wIsh percy would man up. The whole weak broken sthick is getting a little monotonous. But still a decent read. / Don't worry, Percy's gonna start to recover from this chapter onwards. **

**the god of hopelessness: Will Percy even kill Kronos / In a way.**

**Rosycat: Lavellan IS from Dragon Age! OMG yoy are awesome! How many have you played?**  
**Huh. Liked this... lots of insight and such. And Luke was cool too! Well done as always. / I'm currently playing Inquisition and haven't played any others, but I used to watch my older sister play on them. Those insights are pretty important for the plot. And I tried to get Luke relaxed and sort of the character that Percy's gonna built a pretty close bond with over time, and yet giving the thought to you all that he doesn't exactly care what Kronos thinks and is prepared to deal with the consequences. And thanks.**

**Khaos20 (chapter 15): οργή ωκεανού Ocean's Wrath. Is that a name for oceanus sword? / Oceanus' sword has been named Tsunami.**

**Khaos20 (chapter 2): It was actually Percy who had a nosebleed. But great chapter anyway! / Yeah, I know. That's in Canon. But you really think Percy can have a nosebleed which nearly causes the end of the world when he's stuck in Tartarus?**

**PolskaFly: Getting better yay! / Thanks.**

**hileve: Love the story. I think that shadow is erebus since hes the lord of darkness and all that. Or maybe nyx / *thumbs up*. Awesome. First one to guess and you got it right.**

**the open minded: Cant wait till the next chapter and in some ways i think a relationship between percy and kronos would be really interesting to read so hope it is kronos and percy for the pairing x / Well, here's the next chapter. And if I remembered then you've already had the answer to the second part of your review.**

* * *

**:/. Someone's still voting for Thalia in the poll, guys... come on. Oh, look, and someone else just voted for Annabeth.**

**Another early update... but I'm not sure when the next one's going to be up, because of the paragraph below and because I'm supposed to be revising for my GCSE mocks... And I feel like I'm spoiling you all... **

**And I have a pretty big problem. My memory stick's dead. Like dead dead. So what I'd written for the next chapter was all gone and I'm in the process of rewriting it. The memory's decided to screw itself and disappear, and the boot up thingie died. So some of my very important school work, and some of my stories were killed in a blaze of glory (and a red flashing light). I feel more upset that some of my stories are gone - I don't care about my school work...**

**And my sister had to go to hospital yesterday. What they found made her be immediately wheeled into surgery. She's at home now, which is good. She's been in pain since about a month before Christmas and went to A&amp;E on Christmas night. But its sorted now. :)**

**Between revising for my mocks and worrying about my sister, and then also writing this story... I feel burnt out...**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - The Shadow**

When Percy woke sunlight was streaming in through the window. The way it seemed to stretch towards him made him think of Hyperion and he shivered. Then he frowned, shooting up as he remembered he wasn't in his birdcage anymore. He looked around the room, noting that in the clear sunlight he saw it didn't look like the bedroom of a King. It was simple except from the several mannequins with suits of armour on and the rack of weapons in a corner. Then the desk that he'd noticed last night that had a map of America on.

Percy curiously stood up and made his way to the desk, picking up his clothes, which he'd put on the back of the chair. He got dressed before leaning over the back of the chair to study the map. There was a black mark in Alaska, a green one in Vermont, a blue one in the Pacific Ocean, and several other colours dotted around America. Percy reached towards one, but the sound of a throat clearing made him freeze.

He quickly spun round, making sure he didn't meet the Titan's eyes. "Sorry," he apologised. "I wasn't thinking."

Kronos scowled at him. "That would be mine," he said as he approached. Percy backed up, scrambling out of his way. Kronos tapped the map with a finger and the dots faded, but before it did Percy saw the green one flare up suddenly at Kronos' touch. Vermont. Where Kronos been in the night. The black bot in Alaska, blue one in the sea, and green one in Vermont.

"They show the Primordials, don't they?" Percy spoke up before he could filter his mouth and keep it shut. "Gaea's in Vermont. That means Crow's in Alaska… and one of the water Primordials is in the Pacific."

Kronos tensed, sighing and tapping the map again. The dots all reappeared. "You've become perceptive," he noted.

"I was right?" Percy asked incredulously.

Kronos raised an eyebrow at him, pushing off from where he was leaning against the desk and striding to the door. He frowned slightly and snapped his fingers, changing Percy's top to a light golden colour. "I doesn't matter if you were or not. All that matters is that you survive today. You have no use to me if you're dead," he added.

Percy nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak.

"You will not address him by his real name – it is an insult to them because of the backlash of power than comes from their names. Call him Mae'r Cysgodol or Crow. Or Lord if you want to be respectful."

Percy nodded slightly.

"Try to stay out of his sight and _for the love of Gaea, Perseus, don't speak unless spoken to._"

Percy nodded again, this time a little sheepishly.

"I'll have Castellan keep an eye on you," Kronos decided.

Percy took a breath. "There's something Luke told me last night," he said, his voice a lot calmer than he felt. "About this," he said as he turned his forearm outwards to show Kronos his name. Kronos raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "He said that this is basically protection from the other Titans."

"And monsters," Kronos nodded, turning his head to face Percy. "I couldn't have them harming you without permission. You're my property, Jackson, so get that other idea out of your head."

Percy frowned. "I don't know what-"

Kronos spun to face him, slamming him into the wall and easily wrapping his hand around Percy's throat as he hoisted him into the air. "_Don't lie to me,_" he hissed angrily. "I can _hear _your thoughts, Perseus. _Get that idea out of your head._"

Percy struggled against him. "Can't… can't - breathe," he rasped as he tried to tear Kronos' hand away.

Kronos' eyes narrowed and he relaxed his grip slightly. "I don't care a single bit for you, Perseus," he snarled. "I have plans for you. That is all. You dying will make everything I have tried to do for the past three centuries completely pointless. You are _nothing. Understand?_"

"Yes," Percy croaked, and Kronos released him. Percy collapsed against the wall, trying to force air into his lungs. Kronos grabbed the back of his shirt and hoisted him up onto his feet in front of him. Percy took the hint and stumbled forward as he rubbed his throat. Kronos put his hand on his shoulder and flashed them so they were just outside the throne room.

"No messing about," Kronos warned as he pointed a finger at Percy. Percy nodded, keeping his gaze to the ground. Kronos turned and strode into the throne room, all of the beings inside immediately bowing to him. Percy followed behind him, slipping around to the edge of the throne room as Kronos strode straight down the middle.

"Hey," Luke greeted, coming up from behind Percy. "This way," he said, leading Percy through the monsters and various Titans. "Move your sleeves up more," Luke murmured, and Percy glanced down to see that the words on his arm were covered slightly.

"Don't want to," he mumbled, happy to finally be able to say it again.

"Trust me," Luke pressed, "it could very well save your life here today."

Percy hesitated. "I trusted you last night, and that was a mistake."

Luke's head snapped up and his jaw dropped at he stared at Percy. "You didn't _talk _to him about it, did you?" When Percy didn't answer he groaned. "Damn it, Percy. You are one of the few beings who know what he fears." Percy's mouth opened slightly to form an 'o'. "Yeah, exactly."

"He tried to choke me though," Percy hissed to Luke as they passed a group of empousa and Luke raised his hand in greeting.

"Duh. Ask questions he doesn't want to answer and he will find a way to stop you from speaking," Luke said like it was obvious.

Percy tugged at the top of his shirt. "Well he definitely managed that."

Luke snorted and put his arm round Percy's shoulder. "Well, put that to the back of your mind for now. I've got to reintroduce you to some old friends."

Percy blinked. "Who…" he trailed off as he saw the group of demigods lounging behind Iapetus' throne. "No way," he breathed, his eyes widening.

Luke grinned. "Hey, Nakamura!" He shouted over the noise. Ethan nudged the two demigods next to him before looking up. "Percy," Luke said, having to drag him forward. "Let me reintroduce you to Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Ethan Nakamura."

"Hey, Percy," Silena smiled. "It's good to see another friendly face around here."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, good to see you, Perce."

Luke dragged Percy forward and sat him down against the back of Iapetus' throne. "Have the others come over Ethan?"

"Only Marigold," Ethan nodded. "Alabastor's been glaring at us though."

"Torrington?" Percy asked, recognising the name.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. The gods banished him from Camp and he was left to survive in the mortal world on his own. Eventually Gaea managed to get some monsters to kill him," he shrugged. "Either way, he's back now. As are all the others."

"Who's Marigold?" Percy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Stop that," Luke said anxiously, "you look like Kronos when you do that."

Percy immediately straightened up. "Sorry."

"Marigold's a kid of Apollo," Silena said helpfully.

"So… all of them are back?" Percy asked uneasily.

Luke nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Chris," Ethan greeted, to someone behind Percy.

Percy spun, his eyes widening. "You too?"

Chris Rodriguez grinned. "Yeah. All of us swore the oath to serve Kronos with whatever he wishes, and apparently that includes after death. Beck though decided to come because of Silena."

Beckendorf shrugged. "I wasn't going to let her face Kronos alone."

Everyone in the throne room suddenly became completely silent. Luke and the other demigods quickly stood, Percy following with a slight frown, and they all stepped into the open. Percy saw that everyone else was standing and looking towards the throne room doors, which he remembered had been completely destroyed by Kronos the day before.

Kronos was standing in the middle of an open space, his scythe clearly sitting across his back. Facing him was a figure enshrouded in a black cloak which writhed as if alive and made out of tangible shadows. Percy watched as the two stood completely still for almost five minutes, not a sound coming from the watchers.

Then the black figure relaxed. "You've become strong, youngling, since the last time we met."

"And you've become senile, Erebus, in your old age," Kronos returned evenly.

Percy's eyes widened as what Kronos had warned him about saying his name ran through his head - _You will not address him by his real name – it is an insult to them because of the backlash of power than comes from their names. Call him __Mae'r Cysgodol or Crow. Or Lord if you want to be respectful._

Maybe Poseidon had inherited more from Kronos than he realised, Percy thought.

Erebus flinched back as if he'd been struck, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Yet you're still as reckless and foolish as I remember." He inclined his head slightly. "It's good to see you in person again," Erebus said, a gleam in his eyes which made Percy frown.

"If you'd been willing to meet me instead of sending one of your followers then we'd have met a week ago," Kronos scowled.

"Security, my old friend," Erebus chuckled. "I'm sure _you _understand how dangerous these times are."

Kronos nodded. "Of course." The monsters and demigods watching the exchange all started turning away and back to their conversations.

"What was that about?" Percy asked as he turned back to Luke.

Luke smiled. "They were trying to exert their influences over the other. It's how the older immortals decide the pecking order. Looks like Kronos managed to keep Crow at bay."

"A Primordial?" Percy asked incredulously.

"He didn't beat him," Ethan said, "and he'll have to regain a big amount of energy again, but he managed to hold Crow off."

Percy stared at where Kronos was now talking calmly to Erebus, no hint of their earlier animosity towards each other. He knew Kronos was powerful, but holding off a Primordial powerful?

* * *

Annabeth skidded to a stop inside the home of the Oracle. "Diana!" She called.

"Through here," Diana's voice came from the drawing room.

Annabeth tensed as she entered the room, looking curiously at the paintings and drawings. Ones that Rachel had made were starting to fade as they hung at the highest points in the room, and Diana was in front of an easel, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she sketched on the canvas.

"You had a vision," Annabeth stated.

Diana nodded. "Yes. Come round here and see it." She hesitated slightly. "I can't make it out," she admitted in frustration.

Annabeth frowned and moved so she could see what the Oracle had drawn. A sword was buried by the point in the earth, the word _Anaklusmos _clearly seen on the flat of the blade. Snow was covering the ground, splattered with golden ichor which trailed down the bronze sword. There were two hands reaching for the hilt, one of them had a slight golden tint and the other had shadows swirling around it.

"That's Percy's sword," Annabeth murmured.

Diana nodded. "Yes, but I don't know what it means," she said in frustration as she added some details to the shadows hovering in the background.

Annabeth shook her head. "Neither do I," she admitted with a frown. "I'll ask Chiron," she decided. "Maybe he'll know." She saw Diana hesitate slightly. "Is there something else?"

Diana slowly shook her head. "No," she said uneasily. "Nothing."

Annabeth frowned but nodded, understanding that there were some things the Oracle shouldn't say. "Alright. Well, the gods wanted to speak to you about Percy. You know what happened to him yesterday, right?"

Diana nodded. "I had a vision about it."

"Well, they're hoping you'll have a prophecy about a quest to go on to save him."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Diana said. "Just let me finish this," she said nodding towards the painting. Annabeth nodded before turning and exiting the cave.

Diana waited until she was sure the demigod was gone before taking the white cover off the painting she had actually been doing when Annabeth had entered and putting down the paint brush, taking out her pencil to continue sketching. She'd had the vision in the night as a dream and had immediately gotten up to draw it. She frowned as she finished one of the beings in the bed and realised that it was Percy Jackson.

"What is going on?" she uneasily asked herself. Percy was on his side, turning his back on the other being in the bed who Diana had drawn the faint outline of, but couldn't tell who it was.

Whoever it was they were staring up at the ceiling, their eyes open showing that they weren't asleep, and the expression on their face showed they were deep in thought. She'd drawn a phrase that she'd heard spoken during that vision, and it read _Amseroedd yn newid. _She had no clue what it meant. The only thing she knew was that the two people had an important part to play, though she didn't know what it was.

Diana uneasily covered up the canvas again before making her way out of the cave and to the meeting she was expected at.

* * *

"Percy," Iapetus' voice said from behind Percy.

Percy frowned as he turned to face him. "Iapetus," he greeted.

Iapetus seemed uneasy. "Mae'r Cysgodol wants to meet you."

Percy froze, his eyes widening. "What?" he croaked out. "I… _he _wants to meet _me_?"

Iapetus frowned before reluctantly nodding. "Who wouldn't? He knows what Hyperion did. You're the Hero of Olympus, slayer of many monsters and Titans, and survivor of Tartarus."

Percy flinched at the mention of his late adopted father.

"He'll expect you to be completely broken, so please at least act that way because we all know that you're not really."

Percy nodded slightly. "Right. I can do this. I can do this."

Iapetus nodded, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder and starting to steer him through the monsters to where Erebus was. "Just remember. Act subservient, and _don't-_"

"Speak unless spoken to?" Percy offered, remembering Kronos' orders.

Iapetus nodded. "And _please _don't forget to bow. If Cysgodol decides to kill you, there's really nothing Kronos can do. And you're immortal. You die and Kronos will just engineer your return so you reform in Othrys."

Percy took a breath. "Alright. I can do this," he muttered. He felt his palms start to sweat as he saw the Primordial. "Damn it," he swore under his breath as he wiped them on his jeans.

"Calm down," Iapetus murmured quietly. "I can hear your heartbeat racing."

"Calm," Percy mumbled, "stay calm. Got it."

Iapetus patted him on the back before striding off through the masses, retreating from Erebus' presence. Percy swallowed nervously, aware that he was alone with Erebus. Then he became aware of a now familiar presence keeping an eye on him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kronos turning back to Oceanus from where he'd glanced at him. Percy took a breath as he lowered himself down to one knee in front of Erebus. "Lord Mae'r Cysgodol," he greeted trying to be as respectful as he could.

He could sense Erebus' eyes on him and stayed as still as possible as the silence lengthened. Finally, Erebus spoke. "You may rise, youngling." Percy hesitantly did so, still looking down. "I must say, Perseus Jackson, it's an _honour _to finally meet you." Sarcasm was practically oozing out of his mouth. "I've heard a lot about you."

"The honour is all mine, My Lord," Percy responded.

He could sense Erebus' amusement. "Tell me, Perseus. What do you think of Othrys?"

"It's very different to Olympus," Percy said truthfully.

"That it is." Erebus chuckled, the shadows of his cloak waving about in a non-existent breeze. "But you didn't answer my question."

"It's very overwhelming, however I will come to like it," Percy said.

"And what of its Ruler?" Erebus asked, his void black eyes boring into Percy.

Percy could have kicked himself as he realised that was what Erebus had wanted to talk about all along, and he'd shot straight into the trap. He decided to lay the image of a subservient little demigod thicker. "My Master certainly knows what he's doing. Nothing is done without cause," he said, deciding he hated the politics of Othrys. "He's very wise."

Erebus snorted. "I'd call him several things. Wise isn't one of them. Perhaps foolish and reckless."

"The gods are playing straight into his hands," Percy said, trying to defend his view. "In the opinion of the Primordials he may not be the cleverest. By the view of mortals, gods and Titans he is."

He could sense Erebus' smirk. "You may look at me, Perseus." Percy lifted his eyes even as he heard Kronos' voice in his head. _Don't look in his eyes. _Percy focused his gaze on the side of Erebus' cloak. He could see the completely black orbs of the Primordial glance at his forearm. "And what do you think of being marked as a slave?" he remarked. "Surely it must… anger you."

Percy was tempted to mention the suspicion he and Luke had about that, but quickly banished even the thought of it from his mind. "I was originally angry," he admitted. "However I've now realised it's for the better."

"Is it?" Erebus mused, obviously testing Percy. "How so?"

"He's My Lord," Percy said, trying to sound like it was the most obvious conclusion.

He could sense Erebus' slight irritation and the Primordial opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when he looked behind Percy. Percy relaxed slightly, annoyingly relieved when he felt Kronos' hand on his shoulder. "I've spent too long trying to break him to allow him to die," Kronos stated.

Erebus' eyes flickered from Kronos back to Percy. "This conversation has been most enlightening, youngling," he said in a blatant dismissal.

Kronos' hand tightened on Percy's shoulder as he steered him away. Percy was tempted to wriggle out of his grip, but could feel Erebus' eyes on him so he settled for thinking it, hoping that Kronos would hear. When they were out of Erebus' listening range, Percy let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks," he said reluctantly.

"Continue as you were and he'd have quickly become irritated." Kronos scowled. "I thought I told you not to irritate him."

"I tried," Percy mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Obviously not hard enough," Kronos snarled.

Percy clenched his fists. "Sorry," he said, tempted to start swearing at Kronos. He glanced back at Erebus who had turned his attention to interrogating another poor demigod that had happened to walk by. "You don't trust him, do you?"

Kronos snorted. "Not a single bit."

"Then why invite him here?" Percy frowned.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but in that case you're on the opposite side of the country to the gods. Not exactly keeping them close, is it?"

Kronos smirked. "What makes you think that?"

Percy glanced up at Kronos briefly before averting his gaze as he realised what Kronos meant. "You have spies."

Kronos nodded. "And, Perseus, to answer your coming question, the reason I've invited Mae'r Cysgodol into Othrys is to get him complacent. And then I'll kill him, just like I did with my bastard of a father."

Percy's eyes widened and his head snapped up to meet Kronos' golden gaze. "You're going to-"

Kronos quickly covered Percy's mouth with his hand. "I can easily silence you," he hissed. "Perhaps you'd like to refrain from yelling it out to the whole room."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Kronos who quickly jerked his hand away from Percy's mouth. Percy, in a sudden rush of boldness, stuck his tongue out at Kronos before darting through the hoard of monsters. Kronos clenched his jaw, easily following Percy's path through the monsters from his vantage point above all the other beings.

"Trouble in paradise, brother?" Iapetus asked, looking barely able to contain his laughter as he too followed Percy's path.

Kronos grumbled under his breath, pointedly ignoring Iapetus' comment as he stalked after the demigod, rubbing his hand off on his jeans as he did so. He rounded the corner of Iapetus' throne and didn't give Percy any time to do anything other than yelp before he was picked up by the back of his shirt. The other demigods all scrambled away as Kronos carried a struggling Percy across the throne room.

The doors shut behind them and Kronos spun to face the wall, once again pressing Percy against it. Percy struggled, though he still had a grin on his face. "Oh, come on," he pleaded. "It was a little bit of fun!"

Kronos let out a hiss. "You _licked my hand_," he snarled as he pressed against Percy's throat.

Percy's grin didn't fall even as he felt his air start to be cut off. "I don't like it when people cover my mouth. It's too important to me."

"Clearly," Kronos growled.

"We're in this position a lot," Percy stated as he looked down on Kronos, his boldness starting to fall.

"Apologise," Kronos ordered. "Else you will die right here, and right now."

Percy faltered at that. "You said you needed me."

"It will be a temporary loss, and one which will teach you an important lesson," Kronos bit out. "One which you obviously lack. If I have to, Perseus, I will finish what I started, and I will break you. Choose wisely."

Percy sagged in Kronos' grip. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Kronos snapped as he loosened his grip slightly, allowing Percy a valuable gulp of air.

"I'm sorry," Percy said louder. "It won't happen again."

Kronos let go of him, letting him drop to the floor. "Get to my room now," he ordered. "You won't be coming down for the rest of the day. You can use the time to get comfortable," he suggested.

Percy gaped at his back as he leaned against the wall, watching Kronos return to the throne room, completely aware that Kronos had just grounded him for the day.

* * *

**As you can all see, Percy's gaining his independence back. Slightly. So Erebus has another plot revolving around him. What do you think it is? At the moment there are three separate plots in this story. ****Percy will gradually be starting to stand up to Kronos more from this point onwards. And this chapter is very important in that process, and in the whole story.**

**And I'm not sure when I'm going to update again. The only reason this is out today is my new beta-reader went through this chapter really quickly and sent it to me the day after I sent it to her, which is awesome. On the plus side of my exams I have study leave from school so I can write more... and revise (yeah, because I'll definitely be revising ;)).**


	31. (30) Conflicts

**The Wild Pan: I think I'd love to see Kronos and Percy getting along...if you know what I mean. Kronos x Percy mmmhmm / Would you? Well, they are gonna eventually get used to each other... ...**

**inblindingdarkness: Wow. Amazing. / Thanks**

**Mythology. Geek. Girl: I swear Kronos is bloody bipolar. One minute he's like 'Look at me I'm the king of the Titans and I. Will. Break. You. Perseus. Jackson.' And then the next he's abit like, 'Make yourself comfortable Percy. I need to keep you safe.' *sighs* Kronos decide on a personality already!**  
**Also... HA I KNEW it was Erebus! Great chapter btw. Oh and enjoy revising *winkwink* / Kronos is like that on purpose at the moment... because he's Kronos. And he needs to keep him safe because he wants Percy alive for what he's got planned. I hope I gave Erebus justice :). My revising's going great! I'm definitely not spending all my time writing this story...**

**bluelove22: Awesome! Can't wait for the next update- I really am interested where this is going and love the plot. Great writing~ / The plot... ha, well it's definitely gonna get interesting soon.**

**the open minded: Soo good definitely one of my favourite stores at the moment x / Stores? Okay. Thanks.**

**hileve: The story is amazing. I have a question though doesnt percy get powers for being the adopted son of tartarus also is he going to be a titan / He did have powers for being the adopted son of Tartarus, but he got them from Tartarus. Is he gonna be a Titan? Maybe.**

**Dorian Havilliard: Poor Percy! My Gosh! Beck! I loved him! Okay you can pm me...I'm dying to know who you shipped him with. Also people will vote for annabeth because percabeth is a canon ship majority loves. Oh My Gosh! Percy was too funny...will we see more of beck? / I PMed you :).**

**I hope I gave Percy's starting-to-return-to-his-usual-self personality justice.**

**80000 views guys! This is awesome. Thanks so much for your continued support.**

**And I've now reached 100000 words!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Conflicts **

"_You think you know pain?" the figure hissed as he approached Percy. "I will make you long for something as sweet as pain." A black sword formed out of the shadows, already in motion towards Percy. Percy screamed as the weapon ripped into his body, sending ichor splattering across the snow covered ground._

"Fod yn dawel," a familiar voice said, cutting through the darkness. _Percy's voice was still open in a scream, but no sound came out. _

Percy jerked away, breathing heavily in the darkness. He heard a sigh then all the Greek fire torches suddenly turned on, and Percy blinked at the sudden brightness. He opened his mouth to speak, but still no sound came out.

"I should have done that yesterday," Kronos said in amusement, and Percy almost fell out of the bed as he spun his upper body round to see Kronos lying on top of the covers on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Percy narrowed his eyes and was about to open his mouth to speak, but then realised he'd just be making a fool out of himself. He settled for speaking to Kronos in his mind. _Give me my voice back._

Kronos chuckled. "I'm surprised I didn't get any complaints when I came back yesterday morning if you were screaming like that all night."

Percy clenched his jaw, not in the mood to deal with Kronos' acidic remarks. _GIVE ME MY VOICE BACK._ _BASTARD. _He didn't have to look at Kronos to know he was smirking.

"Shouting isn't going to be getting you anywhere, _youngling_." He shifted slightly to face Percy's back. "Don't scream and I'll give you your voice back."

_It was a nightmare, dickhead. _Percy bit out. _Not my fault._

"Name calling now? How immature."

_Please,_ Percy said reluctantly.

"Efallai y byddwch yn siarad," Kronos hummed.

"Thank you," Percy mumbled, knowing that if he didn't say it, Kronos was likely to take his voice away again. Kronos didn't answer, he just turned back to stare at the ceiling again. Percy hesitated slightly, wanting to ask something, but not knowing if Kronos would take it well.

"If I don't take it well, you'll soon know." Kronos smirked.

"What do you actually want me to do?" Percy asked immediately, "I know you've got something planned. But what _is _it?"

Percy thought Kronos wasn't going to answer, but he must have been in a good mood. "You will become a Titan-"

"That's obvious," Percy mumbled.

"_Don't interrupt,_" Kronos growled. "And you will help to take down Olympus. The gods will hate seeing their so-called _h__ero _spearheading the attack that we can just sweep in and take the prize."

Percy wasn't surprised – it was what he was expecting. But there was one thing Kronos hadn't taken into account. "I refuse," Percy stated.

Kronos was completely silent for several moments before he turned his head to face Percy, his golden eyes narrowing. "What?" he hissed.

Percy jumped out of the bed, spining to face Kronos who was sitting up. "I refuse," he repeated. "I won't do it." He was aware of Kronos' rising anger as one of the torches closest to him flared up, almost burning his back. Percy uneasily took a step back towards the bed.

"I don't think you're in the position to be demanding anything, Perseus," Kronos snarled. "Do you _want _to go back to your birdcage?"

Percy's hands fisted at his side as he flinched. "Do it then," he challenged. "Mess up everything. I'm tired of being pushed around by you, Kronos!"

Kronos clenched his jaw and he disappeared in a golden flash, momentarily blinding Percy. Kronos appeared behind him, locking his right arm behind his back as he spun to slam Percy into the wall. "I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with it, Jackson," he hissed into Percy's ear.

Percy put his left arm between the wall and his body, trying to push him away. He was shocked when he moved back slightly and put more effort into it, but behind him Kronos growled and shoved him against the wall, crushing his left wrist. Percy cried out as he felt the bones break and shift in his wrist, his right arm still pressed against his back and held in Kronos' grip. He collapsed against the wall as he jerked his wrist out from between them.

"I hate you," Percy cried out angrily. "I fucking hate you!"

Kronos' grip tightened. "You'll have to put up with me, Perseus," he growled. "Just like Iapetus and Krios are."

"I will _never _help you," Percy said vehemently, feeling his anger built up until it was almost painful. He let out a shout of rage, and felt Kronos tense a split second before he was launched off his feet by a wave of powerful erupting from Percy. Percy blinked in surprise, but reacted quickly when he heard Kronos groan. He turned to see that Kronos had slammed into the edge of his desk and ichor was dripping from a wound on the side of his head.

Kronos shot him a dark glare as he glowed golden and his wound healed. Percy swallowed nervously, backing against the wall. Kronos pushed himself back to his feet and approached Percy, his nearly seven feet of height towering over the demigod. "Last chance," Kronos stated, his tone heavy with anger. "Refuse and I bring out my scythe."

"I don't want to attack my friends!" Percy exclaimed, but he didn't make another move to attack Kronos.

"That's your flaw talking, Perseus," Kronos pointed out. "When did they ever _deserve_ that loyalty?"

"When did _you _deserve it?" Perseus snarled back.

Kronos chuckled. "Not yet. But I will soon. When you're a Titan. Then if you get angry you'll cause the deaths of thousands of beings. Olympus won't help you if you're a Titan, but we will. We will teach you to _not _erupt into your divine form whenever you get pissed when you don't have your way." Percy bristled, his eyes narrowing as he opened his mouth to reply, but Kronos continued before he could speak up. "_That _is what this is about, Perseus. It's a tantrum. Calm yourself before you destroy my chambers any more."

Percy frowned as he turned to survey the room, and his eyes widened. The wall of power he'd given out had cracked the wall behind him, and Kronos' desk had split down the middle where he'd slammed into it. The bed was flung across the room. "I did that?" he asked in shock.

Kronos nodded slowly, eyeing Percy like he was about to do it again, and then he waved his hand to revert everything to the way it was before. Kronos scowled at Percy as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Percy blinked when he noticed that Kronos had no shirt on. He glanced down at himself, remembering that he'd been wearing only his boxers when he went to bed. The same as Kronos, actually. Percy quicly banished the thought from his mind, already starting to feel nauseous.

"If you're sick on my floor you clean it up this time," Kronos snapped.

Percy nodded slightly. "Right. Got it. Don't be sick."

"Now," Kronos said evenly. "Are you calm enough to sleep, or do I need to lock you in the cells for the night?"

Percy nodded slightly. "I'm calm." And then he frowned. "Hang on a moment, you were awake." He cocked his head to the side. "You didn't go to sleep last night, and you weren't sleeping tonight. Do you even sleep?"

Kronos seemed slightly surprised at the direction the conversation had taken, but he replied anyway. "No. Not much." _That was enough, _he decided. "Now, get back to bed or I'll hog-tie you to the post. I have no need to be answering foolish questions."

"It wasn't foolish," Percy mumbled, but moved to slip back into the bed.

Kronos stood and watched before settling into the same position he was in before.

* * *

In the morning Percy immediately remembered their arguement in the middle of the night, feeling dread swamp his body. He'd tested Kronos too much in the wake of the dream with his confusion and terror still runing ramoant through his body. Percy turned over and blinked when he saw Kronos putting his bow on his back and one of the mannequins with armour on was bare. The Titan was wearing leather armour, which Percy wasn't used to seeing on him.

"What's happened?" Percy asked anxiously as he stood and reached for his clothes. Kronos turned to the door, ignoring him as he opened it. "Kronos," Percy pressed.

Kronos paused, one hand holding the door open. "A group of demigods have been spotted on the border of Utah and Colorado."

Percy felt his blood run cold. "Why? What... what are they doing?"

"They are on a quest to free you," Kronos stated, his hand tightening on the door. "I am going to stop them."

"No!" Percy exclaimed. "Please, don't."

Kronos' jaw clenched. "We will _not _be arguing about this now."

"I..." Percy took a breath. "Don't kill my friends. I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill them."

Kronos turned to face Percy. "Swear it," he ordered.

Percy hesitated as he looked up into Kronos' eyes. "I... I swear on Chaos that I'll do whatever you want, if you don't kill my friends."

Kronos' mouth curled up into a smirk. "The demigods coming to steal you aren't your friends, Perseus. But I thank you for your oath."

Percy's eyes widened. "You-"

"Find something to do today, Perseus," Kronos ordered. "And please. Don't get yourself killed." He strode from the room, smugness coming off him in waves.

Percy glared at his back, mentally deciding he'd go to the training grounds to blow off some steam.

* * *

_The flames were spreading. Lou Ellen quickly backtracked, going back the way she'd come. He tried not to look at her two questmates, who sat in their seats, the golden arrows sticking out of their throats as red blood pooled beneath them, staining the train seats._

_She stopped for a moment to say a quick spell, "__Incantare: Semita Salutis," along the ground a ribbon of purple light formed a trail – the safest way out. Lou quickly took off, sprinting through the wreckage of the train. Mortals were lying knocked out along the corridors and in their compartments, but they didn't seem to have any harm done to them, which immediately started ringing alarm bells in Lou's mind._

_She rounded a corner, and the ribbon of purple flashed a deep red – a warning. Lou dived to the ground, covering her head as the side of the train was smashed in. She started crawling away, but a hand grabbed her and dragged her out of the train. Lou struggled until she felt the cold blade pressed to the back of her neck._

"_He's mine," a voice snarled in her ear, and her head was cut off._

_Kronos let out a sharp whistle and hellhounds lurched out of the shadows. "Remove the evidence," he ordered. "Demigods only."_

_Several hounds launched themselves at the dead demigod, gleefully tearing into her body whilst the others bounded into the train wreck to find the other two demigods Kronos had killed. Kronos glanced up the sirens of the mortal emergency services approached, and he smirked. He turned to face Diana._

"_Perhaps you could do me a favour and inform Zeus that the war is starting in earnest?" Kronos suggested. "My forces are far too eager for demigod blood. And I find myself agreeing with them."_

Diana kept her eyes shut as she calmed herself down. She sighed as she got up from her bed, quickly going to the drawing room. Before she'd had the dream about the fate of the questers she'd had another vision. She understood it as much as the others – which was not at all. She picked up a pencil and set to work.

* * *

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You got a sword?"

Percy nodded, reaching into his pocket for Riptide, only to come up with nothing. He swore under his breath. "Damn you, Kronos," he growled angrily.

"Kronos found a way round the magic?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah," he sighed, deciding to summon Tsunami to him. He lifted the silver sword into a ready stance as Luke eyed the weapon.

"That's Oceanus'," Luke said uneasily. "How are you using it?"

Percy shrugged. "The sword refused Oceanus. It burnt him," he said sounding smug, "but lets me use it, so Kronos decided there would be no harm in allowing me to use it."

"Aside from the fact that it's used to godly blood now," Luke scowled. "If that _thing _starts attacking me, I will get my revenge."

Percy rolled his eyes. "It hasn't been a serpent since Oceanus last touched it. Besides, it's used to me wielding it now."

Luke shook his head as he lifted his plain, celestial bronze sword into a ready position. "I still don't trust it," he declared.

Percy grinned and lunged forwards, causing Luke to curse and parry away the attack to the side, quickly following up with his own lunge. Percy blocked the attack, sliding Tsunami down the blade of Luke's sword to the guard, which the silver sword effortlessly slid into. Luke kicked up some of the sand from the arena as he pulled back on his sword, detaching them and promptly hacking at Percy's chest.

Percy instinctively lifted his sword to block the attack, pushing Luke back and spinning to slam the pommel of Tsunami into Luke's back. Luke stumbled forward and Percy tripped him up with the flat of Tsunami.

Luke swore as he climbed to his feet, glancing back over his shoulder at where the demigods were watching. "Any of you going to help me here?"

Ethan and Chris grinned as they started forward, and Percy faced the three demigods. As he raised Tsunami again he remembered one of the things Kronos had told him down in Tartarus –_ If you're outnumbered, Jackson, don't hesitate. You'll die if you do. Act by instinct _– Percy took a breath before he launched himself forward.

He fought without thinking, finding himself effortlessly blocking and counter-attacking as he weaved in and out of the swords of the three demigods. Percy knocked away Ethan's sword as he ducked Chris' and stabbed at Luke in the same swing. It seemed too soon that he'd won and Luke was once again cursing, only this time he was clutching a dislocated elbow as Ethan and Chris struggled to stand.

"Anyone else feel like trying to beat him?" Ethan yelled at the demigods who were laughing as they watched.

"I would," an amused voice said from behind Percy.

Percy spun around, raising his sword to see Kronos leaning against the door which lead into the main arena for the monsters and Titans. Percy narrowed his eyes, scanning Kronos' armour for any darker patches which marked the mortal blood he would have split.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that I removed my clothes so you can see me better, Perseus?" he asked dryly.

Percy's eyes widened, and he hurriedly shook his head. "I… I'm fine," he choked out, feeling uneasy after the offer.

Kronos smirked. "You need not worry. None of the demigods were your friends."

Percy's hand fisted at his side. "Can I have Riptide back?"

Kronos cocked his head to the side. "I don't know. Can you?"

Percy scowled. "May I please have Riptide back?"

Kronos summoned the pen to his hand in a flash of light, twirling it between his fingers as he studied Percy with a smug smile. "If you can manage to get in a cut."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You're on," he said as he lifted Tsunami.

The demigods were gaping at the two of them, and Luke was looking between the two with a grin on his face. Kronos slipped Riptide into his pocket as his armour disappeared and he shrunk down to seven feet. For a split second he was wearing no shirt before a black one was flashed onto him, and he smirked at Percy.

Percy settled into a ready stance, attempting to ignore the image that Kronos had just shown him. Kronos summoned Backbiter, the half tempered steel and half celestial bronze sword gleaming slightly red in the light from the gap in the roof high above. Percy realised with disgust that the red was mortal blood, likely from the demigods he'd killed.

Kronos glanced down at his sword and frowned, flicking it to the side to get the blood off it. And then he advanced towards Percy.

Percy ducked and rolled away from the first slash, parried the second, and blocked the third. Kronos' smirk changed into a genuine grin and he shoved Percy back, sending him flying through the air. Percy steadied himself before shooting towards Kronos, wielding Tsunami with both hands. Luckily the sword had a hand and a half grip – perfect for fighters who switched between one hand and both hands.

Percy hacked at Kronos' waist, the blow easily being blocked by Backbiter's hilt. Percy swore and backed up and split second before the air was slashed in half where he was previously. "You could have killed me!" he exclaimed as he lifted Tsunami again.

Kronos snorted as he swung again, causing Percy to have to parry the cut to the side. "No, I wouldn't."

Percy blinked. _Wouldn't?_ _Not couldn't._ "Huh?" he asked, only to dive to the side to avoid Backbiter.

"Good," Kronos nodded.

Percy glared at him as he clambered back to his feet, making sure he watched every part of Kronos' body. He knew the signs that Kronos was about to attack. If he was about to lunge Backbiter would move up slightly. A high slash and Kronos would move his left foot back a little, and then if Kronos was going to try a diagonal cut his right foot would move to the right. It was little things like that which kept Percy alive for so long when he was fighting Kronos.

Percy lifted Tsunami again. He launched himself forward in a lunge, but Kronos was already moving to the side. Percy shifted to the side, letting backbiter pass harmlessly by him, and he spun, swinging Tsunami as he did.

He felt Tsunami suddenly stop and start slipping out of his grip, but he pulled back on the sword. Then Tsunami suddenly became easier to wield again as Kronos twisted away, a hiss escaping from between his teeth.

Percy stared at the golden ichor staining the blade before he looked up at Kronos who was standing several feet away. The Titan was looking at him incredulously, an unfathomable expression on his face. A wide grin stretched across Percy's face, from ear to ear.

"Riptide please," the demigod said.

Kronos scowled at him, mumbling something about getting cocky as he fished the pen out of his pocket and tossed it through the air. Ichor was dripping from the cut on the side of his waist as he lifted Backbiter slightly. "Again?"

Percy grinned as he uncapped Riptide, watching the four foot blade spring to life in his right hand, Tsunami held in his left hand. He sent Tsunami away. "Yeah."

They ran at each other, their swords clashing almost every split second. Percy found himself backing up as Kronos attacked without hesitation, every single attack exactly where he wanted it, and doing exactly what he wanted.

Eventually, Percy blocked a blow and found himself immediately shoved back, and he stumbled. Kronos moved in for the kill. Figuratively, Percy hoped. He feinted a lunge at Percy's left leg and flicked his wrist at the last moment, turning the sword to slam the flat of Backbiter into the back of Percy's knee. Percy's leg crumpled beneath him and he collapsed onto the sand covered arena, breathing heavily. Kronos stood above him, looking down at him for several moments before he stabbed Backbiter in the ground and crouched down.

"You need to work on your fitness again," he stated, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Yeah? Well… maybe if I hadn't been tortured the last few weeks I'd be in better shape," Percy said, practically breathing in sand.

Kronos chuckled and turned him over. "Perhaps if you weren't so damned stubborn this wouldn't be happening."

Percy grumbled. "What, so it's my fault now? If I remember right, it was you that started this all off when you decided to get all the monsters to herd me over to where you were reforming. Then had me quite literally step on you to get that weird sack thing to break."

Kronos hummed. "And who was the one that was running around Tartarus with next to no energy, despite having control over everything in the Pit?"

Percy scowled. "So I wasn't thinking. What else is new?" he added under his breath,

Kronos smirked as he stood, extending a hand out to Percy. The demigod stared at him for several moments before he saw something in Kronos' eyes that he'd never thought would be directed at him. Ever. It was very slight, but Percy could see it. The Titan actually held a little respect for him.

"Not many can injure me, Percy," Kronos said. "And even though it's a small cut, it counts." He paused before adding. "Though don't think this changes things. It doesn't."

Percy nodded slightly. "Of course not," he agreed, even as he took Kronos' hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet.

The demigods' arena was completely silent. Kronos frowned as he turned to glare at the demigods. "What do you think you're staring at?" he demanded.

The demigods quickly turned away as Kronos turned and strode out of the arena. Percy stared after Kronos for several moments before grinning and turning to face Luke who had walked over.

"Perce, you might be doing the impossible," Luke said as he too stared after Kronos.

"Beating Kronos?" Percy asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

Luke snorted. "A cut doesn't count as beating, Perce. I think he meant to break you, but instead he's the one that's breaking."

Percy slowly turned to face Luke. "Huh?"

Luke just grinned. "Nothing. Want to fight?"

Percy frowned but nodded, casting a small glance over at the door which was now shut. "Ye – yeah. Sure," he said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

* * *

**_Fod yn dawel - Be quiet_**

**_Incantare: Semita Salutis – Enchant: Path of Safety_**

**Percy's starting to get his courage back when dealing with Kronos. And that little fight between them? That's pretty important. Well, both of them are.**

**It's going to be a pretty long time until I reach this point, but who do you want to win the war? Titans or gods? I will be deciding by the votes.**


	32. (31) Mother Earth

**Guest: I am welsh... / Nice to meet you, Welsh. I'm English. :)**

**Lol: Will The gods win? I want them to win :) / Depends on the vote result.**

**Guest: Although I think that the titans winning will be a refresing thing to do, I support gods. I'd like the gods to win since...ya know.**  
**Also I don't want percy x kronos. Its just disturbing. And his fatal flaw being loyalty, I don't think that Is a good Idea.**  
**Gods win pls / I want never gets... :). Percy's flaw is still definitely going to be for Olympus. I know I can't change that no matter what I do.**

**Apolloismydad123 (chapter 8): You dare kill annabeth, I just stopped reading because of that / It's people like you that make me wonder how the hell the world is still here :). If you'd have read on for 2 chapters you'd have seen that Annabeth is alive... Honestly, mate, try getting your facts straight before you flame the author :).**

**Blakely Evans: I love this story! Keep up the great work. / Thanks.**

**Alex: This is an amazing story so far! I hope to see you continue to update this, and I can't wait for the next one to come out!**  
**Also, any hints on who's going to be with Percy soon? :3 / Possibly. There have been several subtle hints throughout the story. Nyx's words in Mansion of Night, for one. Now this chapter, and lots in between :)**

**The Wild Pan: Gods win. Gods win percy back.**  
**Ps. I love the part about Kronos ;D / Thanks. It's _very _fun writing Kronos' parts.**

**Guest: I want the gods to win, and for Percy to not become fully Titan :P / The gods thing will be decided from the vote, and the Percy thing will be decided by me :).**

**Dun dun dunnnn: Kronos x Percy. It is done. / Is it done?**

**Guest (chapter 2): Alena from Athena, seriously / Honestly, that wasn't my intention. Alena isn't that important so it was a random name, and Alena was one of the best that popped into my head. I could have chosen anything.**

**Guest (chapter 1): This is really sad, you do realize that they both escape tarturus, and how did they turn immortal / I realise that perfectly well, thanks :), and this is a fanfic - I can do what I want. Hell, I can make Kronos start singing along to Viva La Vida by Coldplay, or Bring me to Life by Evanescence. They turned immortal because Zeus made them immortal after the Giant War as thanks.**

**sophhascoconuts: Just as I thought this story couldn't get any better! As for who wins the war, for me it depends on what would happen to Percy- if the gods won would he be accepted or nah? And if Kronos is still alive at the end wouldn't Percy want to follow him wherever he goes (this is assuming the shipping is hardcore)? There's just too many questions to decide at the minute, but if I had to choose I woud say gods probably. Also, whats going to happen to Percys feelings for Annabeth? Like, he fell into Tartarus for her so surely he couldn't just forget all about her?**  
**An amazing read as always :) / Hardcore shipping? Welll... maybe. Percy and Annabeth broke up after they saved Percy from Tartarus, as mentioned briefly in passing in one of the chapters at Camp Half-Blood. He feels for her as a friend - a very good friend - but due to what he went through he felt it would be better if they split up.**

**The Wild Pan: I think I'd love to see Kronos and Percy getting along...if you know what I mean. Kronos x Percy mmmhmm / Hmmmmm... I know exactly what you mean ;).**

**WolfSlayer6708: Is Percy paired with Kronos? To fit with the no love thing from Kronos? / Maybe.**

**gamesshot0: I would definitely say the gods. Not be cause they're the good guys but because they have a really small chance that they'll win and I want to see what that would be like. / Huh... well, Kronos would have to be incapacitated somehow.**

**Underworld Skylar: The chapter was perfect, I NEED the next one! I've been reading this all day ever since my friend recommended it to me and it's now 4:50am... it was worth it even if I do have to get ready for school in an hour. Basically, what I'm saying is, I love this story, you're an amazing author. I've been thinking through many possibilities but you still continue to surprise me with your twists and turns. Please update, but don't rush it. Quality over quantity, as they say. Also, maybe Percy's fight is resembling him slowly decreasing his affiliations with the gods, since he's following Kronos's advice so readily. But knowing you this theory is completely wrong, so... Thanks for creating such an amazing story!Skylar di Angelo / Awesome to know I've got a reader who's willing to spend the whole night reading this story! Say thanks to your friend, will you? Your theory about Percy's fight is partly right, but it also goes deeper than that.**

**Underworld Skylar (chapter 20): "Destroy the Titans." Hehe, Percy has morphed into Eren Jaeger, I see. And he pretty much is a Titan, to top it all off. Damn, it's true! Haha, feel free to ignore me. I tend to relate a lot of things to anime. / Attack on Titan fan? Awesome. I watched the first season, and haven't started the second. I'm debating on whether it's worth it or if I should spent the time doing my revision. I like anime too. Have you seen Free? I like it.**

**athlopa: I really hope that you're not leading me on with this oh-so-sutble PercyxKronos thing going on, because I'm really, REALLY shipping it. / This is the moment where I hope other readers aren't reading my replied... nope, I'm not leading you on.**

**WolfSlayer6708: Why isn't Malcolm thee head counselor but instead it was Alena, someone random? / Because Malcolm is a half-immortal and half-immortals can't be counselors.**

**Mythology. Geek. Girl: Seems like Percy is beginning to -sort of- trust Kronos. This is going yo confuse him when it come to the final fight, especially with his fatal flaw. What are you planning? Hmm?**  
**Oh and it seems like your revision is going really well ;) / I'm planning a lot of things :).**

**Ruzsian: Not a bad chapter. I really hope Kronos doesn't get lovey dovey with percy though. That's just disturbing to think about / Lovey dovey? Like runing through a field of roses with him lovey dovey? No.**

**hileve: I think it would be totally awesome in a freakish way if the titans won, get what i mean? And the story keeps getting better and better:) / I get it. But it looks like the gods are going to win with all of my reviews.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: With Percy on the Titans side they may win, although you aren't going to kill all of the gods right? / If the Titans winning wins the vote then not all of the gods will die**

**the open minded: Such a goos plot x / Thanks.**

**PolskaFly: I hope that the titans will win I am kind of tired how the gods always win in every fanfic. / Yeah, I get it. Its because everyone always wants good to triumph over evil.**

**Dorian Havilliard: Whoop! Thats a lot of words! I'm so terrified that Percy is going to become a bad guy due to the pairing. . This is a lot of words too :). And don't worry, Percy's not gonna become bad. He's gonna be the one that stops the one I've paired him with from going overboard.**

**redninjalass19: Normally I think Kronos is a dick, but the way you write the relationship between him and Percy makes me like him. I love their interaction and was Percy flustered by Kronos (waggling eyebrows and devious smirk)? I like it. / Haha, then I've succeeded.**

* * *

**I took out the reviews which were just commenting on the vote, but thanks for voting all of you! It looks like the gods are going to win by a landslide, but there's always time for the Titans to make a comeback...**

**Over 400 reviews! Wow, thanks everyone!**

**One exam left tommorrow! Biology... fun. I have study leave today because I have no exams, and since my beta sent it to me earlier today I decided to update now.**

**The flashback at the beginning is there because I had a question about how Kronos managed to get Percy in the first place a few chapters ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Mother Earth**

_Percy could hear the monsters screeching behind him and hellhounds howling as they chased him. Clouds hung like vaporised blood above him, and the ground was a dark purple. Rocks lay discarded around him._

_The monsters were coming from everywhere now, and he'd been running for what he guessed was several days straight – going round in circles. He could have sworn he'd seen that boulder before. He clenched his jaw and weaved around an orange cocoon, a half-formed hellhound lying in the golden liquid. He could clearly see its heart beating beneath translucent skin. _

_An empousa leapt at him from the darkness and he slashed it apart with Riptide, changing his direction slightly as more monsters started calling from where he'd been heading._

_It was like they were herding him somewhere._

_He scrambled over a harpy lying on the ground, its wings torn off – likely by a hellhound – and ran on. The air suddenly became colder and Percy slowed down slightly, his gut warning him away from what was ahead. And a hellhound pounced on him from behind, knocking him over. Percy yelped and cut wildly behind him, hearing the hellhound snarl as it was vaporised. He scrambled back to his feet, almost falling over when his tiredness hit him full force. He was tempted to sleep there and then, but knew he'd die if he did_. A few more hours of running, _he told himself, _then sleep.

_He took several slow steps as he regained his sense of direction, and then he started running again. The ground sloped down in front of him, getting colder with every step he took until he felt his blood slowing down in his veins as it started to freeze. He pushed himself on harder, trying to warm himself up. The cold air slammed into the back of his throat with each breath, making him wish for water of some sort – anything to drink. He ran on. _

_His gut was hurting now as it tried to warn him away, but he couldn't. The monsters were all behind him. The only way to go was forward._

_Percy took another step and fell into a compression in the ground. He tumbled down, rolling over until he reached the bottom. He groaned and pushed himself up, his arms shaking as they bore his weight. _Tartarus, _he thought, _help me. _He knew it was unlikely. The Primordial was probably busy elsewhere, but his eyes widened when the ground rumbled slightly beneath his hands – enough for him to know Tartarus was watching. _

_Struggling back to his feet, Percy looked around the compression. Monsters were hovering around the top, but none of them dared to come any closer. Percy frowned, his gaze flitting over the orange liquid filled bubble beside him. If he could get to the top of the bubble, he could jump out, he thought as he eyed the distance between the bubble's top and the edge of the compression._

_The demigod took a cautious step forward, testing the strength of the golden sheet holding whatever was inside the bubble together. Percy frowned and tried to see what was inside it. He shrugged, seeing that the liquid was too thick to see anything more than a faint outline._

_He took a step onto the bubble, swearing when his shoe sunk right through the outer layer and quickly withdrawing his foot, glaring at the bubble when he saw it had swallowed his shoe. _

_Percy made a split second decision and moved to the other side of the bubble. He took a breath and scrambled straight onto it. The whole thing promptly burst, sending Percy slamming against the side of the compression. The son of Poseidon wiped his face off on his arm, getting the gunk off his face. He froze when he was that it was gold. Only immortals had gold reforming bubbles, as he'd come to call them. _

_His gut was incredibly painful now, screaming at him to run. Percy did the opposite. He was the adopted son of Tartarus – he could take them._

_His thoughts stuttered to a stop as he saw the immortal calmly standing up from the hollow, brushing golden liquid off his body. Magnificent golden armour covered him from head to toe._

_The immortal slowly reached up to his helmet and eased it off, onyx black hair falling into his eyes. Golden eyes met sea green, and Kronos smirked. "Percy Jackson," he mused, his words rolling off his tongue, his voice rich and deep as it echoed around them. "What a surprise to see you again."_

_Percy swallowed, taking Riptide out of his pocket, not even realising that he'd let go of it when he fell. "Kronos," he stated. _Tartarus. A little help here please? h_e pleaded. Nothing happened. Tartarus was silent._ TARTARUS! _Percy yelled inside his head. _PLEASE?

'This is meant to happen, Perseus,' _Tartarus said, sounding sorry. _'It must happen.'

_Percy's eyes widened, but he clenched his jaw. _Fine_._ _"How are you alive?" Percy demanded._

_Kronos chuckled as he tossed his helmet to the side, unsheathing a familiar bronze and grey sword. "That's thanks to you, Perseus."_

_Percy narrowed his eyes. "I mean," he growled out, "how the Hades are you even able to reform?"_

_Kronos smirked. "You think I was foolish enough to have Castellan host my whole essence? No. Half of me was in him. The other half continued reforming down here." He paused, studying Backbiter for a few moments. "Interesting, isn't it, how quickly the tides can turn? This is the end of the road for you, Jackson. You belong to me now."_

_Percy snorted, lifting Riptide. "I belong to no one." And he did the most foolish thing he'd done up until that moment. He charged the Titan King. _

_Kronos met his swung with ease and a smug smile, and promptly disarmed him on the spot._

_Backbiter's point rested on Percy's sternum. "A disappointment, Percy Jackson," Kronos said with a mocking smirk. Percy glanced at Riptide. Kronos raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome to try. See if I can't cut you open first."_

_Percy darted around Backbiter, lunging for Riptide, and pain erupted down his back and his side as Backbiter bit into his skin, tearing through muscle and bone with ease. Percy screamed, falling to the ground as blood flowed from his side and back onto the ground, and a blow to the back of the head turned everything black._

Percy woke up screaming again, phantom pain burning along the old scar on his back. He writhed in pain, flailing on the bed.

Then someone was there and holding his hands down to stop him from hurting himself. Percy choked out a sob as he opened his eyes and almost yelled out again, but quickly reminded himself that the Kronos next to him was different than the old Kronos.

It didn't help. They had the exact same look in their eyes even now. Percy knew the current Kronos wouldn't hesitate to turn back into the old Kronos in an instant.

He tensed. "Get off me."

Kronos deliberated as he studied Percy, trying to decide whether he should move or not. Percy didn't let him decide and jabbed him in the side of the chest where he'd cut him the day before. It didn't hurt Kronos because Percy had healed him with water, despite Kronos' original refusal. It took Iapetus laughing at him and asking how it felt to be beaten by a demigod to get him to accept Percy's offer, and even then it was reluctant.

And he'd seemed uneasy with letting Percy get that close, but for some reason Percy had felt a bit of relief when the cut closed up. Probably because although it was a small cut, it had been bleeding a lot. Yeah, that was it. Percy didn't like looking at the ichor staining Kronos' jeans.

Percy jabbed Kronos again, this time harder and the Titan took the hint, rolling away from him as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Kronos grunted as he stood, running a hand through his hair and making his way over to the closet. Percy raised an eyebrow, wondering why Kronos didn't just flash clothes on.

The Titan turned around, holding a dark gold shirt in his hands. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Yes, Perseus?"

Percy blinked. "Huh?"

Kronos smirked, pulling the shirt on over his head and flashing a black pair of jeans onto him. "You're staring again."

Percy scowled, sitting up in the bed. The covers slipped down him and he grabbed them, covering himself back up. "I definitely wasn't," he said hotly.

Kronos snorted. "You still are," he pointed out with a cocky smirk on his face.

Percy glared at him. "I wasn't staring!" he exclaimed, realising that for some reason Kronos was a lot easier to talk to in the morning. He wasn't sure why, especially since the Titan didn't seem to sleep in the night. Maybe he was happy with thinking about tearing down Olympus.

Kronos sighed. "Are you going to look away?" he asked irritably, though Percy thought he saw slight uneasiness in his stance.

Percy huffed and turned to look out the window. "Do you sleep?" he asked as he sensed Kronos move over to the desk.

"No," Kronos said shortly, leaning over the chair to study the map.

"At all? So what do you do in the night?" Percy asked curiously.

"That's none of your business," Kronos growled.

Percy raised an eyebrow, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed. "Right. Something you don't want to answer. Like talking about that little slave brand that you gave me. Or more specifically why you gave me that thing in the first place, because I-"

"Perseus, enough," Kronos snapped.

Percy saw the tenseness of his shoulders, the way the Titan was clenching his fist and wisely decided now was the time to be silent. His silence lasted for less than five seconds. "So… what're we doing today?"

Kronos was silent for several moments. "We," he said evenly.

"Well, yeah. Knowing you you're not gonna let me just walk around Othrys myself to get myself killed, right?" Percy grinned.

Kronos spun round to face him. "I said drop it," he hissed.

Percy grumbled under his breath. "I will find out some time," he warned.

"And when you do you'll die," Kronos stated, before cursing under his breath.

"Ha!" Percy shouted. "Got you." Kronos had given away that fact that Percy didn't already know, which meant he'd been lying.

Kronos' hand fisted and he grabbed the map off the table. "We're going to Vermont," he decided. "Maybe Mother Gaea can stop you from pissing me off before I kill you barehanded."

Percy grinned. "No one will ever be able to stop me. It's one of my many talents," he said as he reached for his clothes.

Kronos crossed the room in several quick strides, grabbing Percy's arm to stop him. "How many days have you worn those clothes?"

"Uh… two?" Percy guessed.

"And those boxers," Kronos said, glancing down at said item of clothing like it had personally offended him. "Take them off," he ordered.

Percy blinked. "Huh?"

"You are _not _wearing clothes for _three days._ Especially not in front of my mother_,_" Kronos growled. "It is distasteful."

"Look, there aren't exactly any clothes for me," Percy said.

Kronos glowered at him before stalking over to the closet and taking out some clothes. Percy caught them with one hand. "I am _not _stripping down here," he said firmly.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face. Percy's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Use the bathroom."

Percy shot past him into the bathroom, quickly taking off his boxers once he'd made sure the door was locked. He pulled the clothes on and was out in less than half a minute. "I'm ready," he announced.

Kronos opened the door and exited the room, raising an eyebrow at Percy. The demigod waited in the corridor, summoning Tsunami to his waist and checking Riptide had appeared in his pocket. When Kronos came out he was sheathing Backbiter at his waist and sticking something in his pocket.

"My brothers will be coming with us," he said as he held his hand out to Percy. Percy warily took his hand and Kronos flashed them to the front doors of Othrys, quickly withdrawing his hand back when Percy let go of it as soon as they landed.

Kronos' four remaining brothers were leaning against the marble wall and talking calmly amongst themselves. When they saw Kronos approaching they straightened up. "We're doing it today?" Oceanus asked, looking pretty excited for a Titan.

Kronos nodded. "Yes. She should have enough energy after the process to sustain a mortal body."

Even Iapetus and Krios grinned at that. "Why's he coming?" Koios said, scowling at Percy.

"Because I said he is," Kronos said. "And I don't trust him not to get himself killed by pissing off every monster in Othrys."

"Understandable," Oceanus nodded, eyeing Percy with a frown.

Percy glared back at him. "What're you staring at me for?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's the only reason, huh?" Koios asked, switching his attention back to Kronos.

Kronos sniffed. "All right. So maybe that's not the only reason."

Koios shook his head. "I'd happily help," he said, fingering the hilt of his greatsword.

Kronos sighed. "Later. Maybe. Now, keep your auras down to minimum until the last possible moment. Vermont's close to Olympus, so keep that in mind."

Oceanus nodded. "Killington Peak?"

Kronos inclined his head. "Yes. _Be careful._"

His brothers grinned. "When are we not?" Krios asked.

"Do you _really _want me to answer that?"

Krios frowned. "All right, so sometimes we're not careful. But neither are you," he pointed out.

Kronos crossed his arms over his chest. "Just go," he said. His brothers flashed away, and Percy found himself staring at them in awe as their true forms were briefly uncovered. "Perseus," Kronos said, looking down at him. "Your task is to warn us when the gods have sensed us. Think I can trust you to do that?"

Percy hesitated. He'd love for the gods to find him and end the war before it truly begun, but then Iapetus and Krios would die too. And for some reason he didn't want the gods to be killing Kronos – despite how much the Titan seemed to hate him, Percy had gotten used to his constant presence. "I… yes?" he mumbled, and then seeing the expression on Kronos' face he straightened up. "Yes," he said firmly. "Yes, you can trust me."

Kronos studied him for several moments before nodding. "Good. Then remember how you can sense my presence?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"Remember the feeling you had around Zeus, the way the air seemed to crackle with electricity?" Percy nodded again. "Search for that feeling. When you feel it, he knows where you are. If he knows where you are, he knows where we are."

Percy took a breath. "Right, okay."

Kronos put a hand on Percy's shoulder and flashed them away to Killington Peak in Vermont. Percy's jaw dropped. "Whoa," he breathed as he turned around and looked out over the forests stretching beneath them.

Kronos' presence dimmed at his side, and Percy realised he was blocking his aura from the gods. It was weird not being able to sense him like he usually could. The Titan strode over to his brothers. "How is she?"

"Ready," Oceanus said, looking giddy with happiness.

Percy snorted, ignoring the glare sent in his direction from the Titan. "You look like a kid in a candy store," the demigod grinned. Oceanus' eyes darkened.

"I'm warning you, Jackson-"

"Oceanus," Kronos warned. Oceanus scowled but turned away from Percy, muttering under his breath about disrespect.

"So," Koios hummed, "whose blood are we using?"

Kronos stepped forward, stopping just before a mound in the Earth which had the vague shape of a women. He took a small bag out of his pocket filled with golden liquid. "Themis offered for me to use hers," he said. He paused, glancing back at Percy. "Perseus?"

Percy concentrated, trying to feel for Zeus' presence. "You're good to go."

Kronos summoned a dagger and slit open the bag, letting the ichor fall onto the mound. _"__Yr wyf fi, Kronos, Titan amser ac ieuengaf y Titans hynaf, aberthu y ichor o Themis, Titaness Cyfiawnder, Cyfraith a Threfn i chi, Mam Gaea."_ He paused briefly, moving the dagger to carve out a gash on the palm of his hand and clenched his hand into a fist, letting his ichor drop ontp the ground where it sizzled as it was absorbed. _"Yr wyf yn aberthu fy ichor hun. Yr wyf yn cynnig i chi , yn codi gyda'r Gwaed Othrys."_

The ground rumbled beneath them, a green glow being emmited from the mound. Percy watched as the layer of earth crumbled apart, revealing a woman. She was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Percy stared at her, feeling some of his thoughts turn to mush and meaningless streams of words.

Kronos glanced over at him, scowling. For some reason that snapped Percy out of it and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He watched as Oceanus moved forward and Gaea opened her eyes, revealing a colour exactly the same as the forest beneath them.

The oldest Titan grinned as he extended a hand down towards her. "Come on, Mother, we can't have you sleeping on the job."

Gaea laughed as she accepted his hand, letting herself be pulled to her feet. She looked around at her five sons, her gaze landing briefly on Percy before passing dismissively over him. "My children," she smiled, "it's lovely to see you all again."

A genuine smile formed on Kronos' face. "Mother," he greeted with a small bow. "It's been a long time."

"That it has, Kronos," Gaea murmured.

Percy tensed, suddenly feeling like his hairs were standing on end, and he could have sworn he heard energy crackle in the air around him. "Kronos, Zeus knows we're here," he said without hesitation.

Kronos nodded. "Then I'm afraid we must cut this short. Mother, we are preparing for war with Olympus. Yesterday I declared war on Olympus after beheading a daughter of Hecate in front of the Host of the Oracle of Delphi. I would be honoured to have the support of the Earth."

Gaea laughed. "Of course you'll have my support, my son. It would be my pleasure to help destroy Olympus."

Kronos bowed his head. "Thank you, Mother," he said respectfully.

Percy eyed Gaea warily, idly wondering how she'd come across mortal clothes while sleeping. He hadn't been able to fight in the Giant war towards the end so didn't know how powerful she was, though he had heard stories when he was at Camp.

Lightning flickered in the sky above them, and Percy was suddenly overwhelmed with an urge to run from the Titans. Kronos tensed slightly, his hand moving to rest on the hilt of Backbiter and Percy got the hint – run and he'd be cut down. Golden lights appeared in the sky, rapidly coming closer.

Kronos spun to face Percy. "How good is your acting, Perseus?"

Percy blinked. "Acting? Uh... I don't know."

"Now is a good time to find out," Kronos said, moving quickly and unsheathing Backbiter.

Percy's eyes widened. "What?" Kronos flashed himself behind Percy just as the gods landed, and Percy felt Backbiter prick the front of his neck. He could feel Kronos's chest only inches behind his shoulders and the Titan had his left hand on his shoulder.

Gaea and Kronos' four brothers moved behind them so Percy was in front. When the dust cleared the gods froze. "Percy," Poseidon breathed, his eyes widening.

Percy stared at Poseidon, feeling ridiculously happy to see him. "Dad?" he asked, hearing his voice crack.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Poseidon demanded.

"He will be," Kronos said, "if you don't attack. I'm sure I can slit his throat faster than you can take out your weapons."

Poseidon clenched his jaw. "If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you myself!"

Kronos smirked and twitched Backbiter slightly, drawing cutting a small line into Percy's neck. Golden ichor dropped onto Percy's shirt. Poseidon's eyes darkened, a storm brewing overhead.

"Kronos, let him go!" Poseidon shouted, slight desperation in his voice.

Kronos chuckled. "I don't think so, _son._"

Percy took a breath, ignoring the pain in his neck. "Dad, I... I'm fine." He saw the disbelief in Poseidon's eyes. "Honestly, dad. I'm alright. Trust me, please."

Poseidon hesitated. "Percy," he choked out, "what you're asking-"

"Kronos is gonna kill me if you attack, dad. Trust me, he will," Percy said, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel how tense Kronos was through the fabric of his shirt – he wished the Titan would step back a few inches. Or maybe a few feet, then he'd fall off the edge of the plateau they were on.

Percy fought to keep the smile off his face as he sensed Kronos' irritation at his thoughts. "We'll be going," Kronos said calmly.

"You realise we know where you are?" Zeus said, finally deciding to speak.

"Then why is it so hard for you to attack?" Kronos asked, and Percy could have sworn he heard only amusement in his tone.

Zeus' eyes narrowed. "Because we're not going to waste our army."

"What army?" Oceanus sneered. "You have kids who can barely fight and monsters that have been stopped from reaching their full potential. You have no chance."

"When we've beatne you again you're welcome to repeat that," Hera snapped.

Kronos snorted. "Please, daughter. You're all _children_," he sneered, taking a step back and pulling Percy with him. "And I'm on a tight schedule today. So if you'll excuse me, we'll be going."

"How many more Primordials are you planning on raising?" Zeus demanded, eyeing Gaea like she was about to attack him.

Gaea smiled sweetly. "Allow me to take this one, my son."

Kronos smirked. "Of course, Mother."

Gaea gilded forward, Percy noted. The earth shifted and moved underneath her, but she was completely still. She stopped slightly in front of Kronos.

"Many of us are stirring. Tartarus' death released his energy into the area, and all of us were given some – I was given enough to create the basics of a body. Thanks to my children I was able to gather enough to form completely. Now I can sense Nyx gathering her strength to exit Tartarus and join us, and many more of us are stirring."

She spun to face Percy. "And this little demigod," she murmured, "is the Key to that."

Behind Percy Kronos tensed. "Did you know he started to lose his abilities over the Pit when Tartarus died? Since he's arrived at Othrys he's lost them completely. Not that he knew that, of course." Gaea laughed. "But since he can't use his abilities the energy for them is inside him. Latent, and useable."

At hearing that, something clicked into place inside Percy's mind. _That _was why Kronos was keeping him alive, because he was going to use him to raise the rest of the Primordials. And considering what he was going to do to Erebus, probably kill the Primordials too. Percy idly wondered if Gaea was on that list – knowing Kronos he'd think so.

Percy could feel Kronos' uneasiness and clenched his jaw. "I won't be _used _to raise the Primordials!" he exclaimed.

Gaea laughed. "You don't have a choice, youngling. You swore to obey my son... didn't you?"

Poseidon's eyes widened at that and he looked to Percy, hoping he'd say differently. Percy's shoulders slumped forward. "Yes," he mumbled. "Yes, I did."

"So you have to obey him," Gaea said with an amused smile.

Percy shook his head slightly, glaring at Gaea. "I won't do what _you _want. But I have to do what Kronos wants. Kronos doesn't listen to you," he said firmly.

Gaea just smiled like he was a child that knew absolutely nothing and turned away to look back at Zeus. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Kronos was speaking. "Perseus is correct, Mother," he said, his voice holding the authority of a King. "He is sworn to me, and not you." He turned back to Zeus. "Try to stop us leaving and I'll kill Percy here."

He glanced back at his brothers and nodded, a signal for them to travel back to Othrys. Percy felt the water condense as Oceanus vapour traveled, and the sudden coldness as Iapetus shadow traveled away. Gaea glowered at Kronos as she melted into the ground. Koios disappeared on the spot, and Krios vanished in a flash of silver light.

Kronos pulled Percy closer to him. "You might wish to know that its Cetus Aethiopius currently ravaging Camp Half-Blood," the Titan said.

Percy barely heard him, he was staring at his father, not knowing when he'd see him again. "I'm sorry, dad," he breathed.

Poseidon shut his eyes tightly. "I promise you, Percy, we'll get you back."

Usually Percy would believe Poseidon, but after recent events he was starting to realise that he'd probably be stuck with the Titans for a long time. Then Percy's world changed golden as Kronos flashed them away back to Othrys.

* * *

** _Yr wyf fi, Kronos, Titan amser ac ieuengaf y Titans hynaf, aberthu y ichor o Themis, Titaness Cyfiawnder, Cyfraith a Threfn i chi, Mam Gaea. Yr wyf yn aberthu fy ichor hun. Yr wyf yn cynnig i chi , yn codi gyda'r Gwaed Othrys. - _I, Kronos, Titan of Time and youngest of the elder Titans, sacrifice the ichor of Themis, Titaness of Justice, Law and Order to you, Mother Gaea. I sacrifice my own ichor. I bid you, rise with the Blood of Othrys.**

**So Gaea's arrived! And she's already trying to put her own plan into action. We have Erebus and Gaea. Who'll be the next one? And what's Kronos planning with the Primordials? **


	33. (32) Secrets

**Matt: So Percy and the revived demigods are on which side? This story is very confusing. Also Kronos and Percy? Didn't know the time creep swung that way. / They're sworn to obey Kronos, but that doesn't mean they can't do their own things. The story's just confusing for you, mate. I've had no other complaints about it being confusing. The _time creep _as you call him, swings every way. He goes up and down too, not just side to side... **

**olaflover: YAY! The first time in like forever that I actually see different places that Othrys in this story! I was getting a little bored by just reading about the same place, I'm happy that Percy actually got to go somewhere and not be with just monsters, well and the other demi-gods that swore to Kronos... / I guessed everyone was about to get bored. This chapter's not just about Othrys - there's a little about Olympus in here.**

**Micky D: I think Kronos is going to kill them to gain more power and please have the gods win / Good theory**

**Guest: This is soo good and it's so unpredictable but I hope percy realises he has feelings for Kronos soon x / Thanks. And who says Percy has feelings for Kronos?**

**Mythology. Geek. Girl: Oooo stuff is getting tense now. I wonder how Zeus will react to Percy's oath to Kronos? Gaea doesn't seem happy that she cant tell Percy what to do either.  
****Hmm I reckon we may be getting a visit from Nyx soon. ;)  
****(Btw sorry for not being able to PM you back, it won't let me send stuff) :( / Zeus' reaction is briefly mentioned in this chapter. Gaea's going to be some trouble, yes. Nyx... maybe :) And don't worry 'bout it, it's all right.**

**wolfedge10: Eeep! I'm loving this. Please let Percy be with kronos I'm geting excited by the minute. / Haha don't worry :)**

**Underworld Skylar: Oooh, we get some backstory on Kronos and how Percy was captured! And Gaea is rising, with some other Primordials, and the gods showed up... I kinda want the Titans to win, because in every story I see it's always the gods that win. Something different would be a good change. I love when Kronos told Percy to strip and he's just like, "Excuse me?" XD Best line in my opinion / Honestly, I'm leaning more towards nether winning. Thanks, I liked that scene :)**

* * *

**My beta had not yet gone over this, so I'll update the chapter when she has. Until then, if there are any mistakes I've missed i apologise.**

**This is going up today because I had my last exam! Whooo! Freedom!**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Secrets**

As soon as Kronos let go of Percy once they'd landed he had to shrink himself down and duck to avoid the fist swung at him. Percy swung at him again, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kronos grabbed his fist and twisted it back behind Percy's back, moving it up his spine.

"You lied to me," Percy growled.

"Withheld the truth," Kronos corrected. "Perseus, suspecting and knowing are not the same."

Percy decided to not mention to Kronos that Chiron had said exactly the same thing to Percy once – he knew that the King hated any mention of being similar to his kids. "You could have told me that you were planning to _sacrifice me,_" Percy growled angrily.

Kronos sighed, still stopping Percy from moving. "My Mother's a master of manipulation, Perseus," he murmured. "You'd really take her word over mine?"

Percy faltered. Why was he so trusting of Gaea? He knew what she could do. "Wha – why? Please, just tell me what you're going to do. I'm tired of not knowing what's going to happen."

"I've already told you, Jackson." Kronos scowled, and Percy realised that Kronos hadn't called him that in almost a week. "You're going to become a Titan. Then you'll join us against Olympus."

"And I've told you I won't attack," Percy retorted. "You can't make me."

Kronos snorted. "Perseus," he said, and Percy frowned. Now he was Perseus instead of 'Jackson' again. "You swore to do what I wanted – I can very easily make you do _anything._" He held Percy there for several moments to let that sink in before letting go.

Percy spun to face him, flexing his shoulder. "Then why don't you?" he demanded. "Why don't you order me to go and destroy Camp Jupiter?"

"For the same reason I don't march on Olympus now. It makes it more interesting to wait. Well, that… and you'd die if you did at the moment," Kronos smirked.

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "So now we're back to this 'don't die' business?"

"You could get a job as an actor," Kronos mused, effectively changing the subject.

Percy stared at him incredulously. "What the fuck? No way!"

Kronos shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now go, stop bothering me."

Percy scowled. "What about Gaea, huh? If she decides to start messing with my head again?"

Kronos shrugged. "Deal with it yourself. I'm not here to solve your every problem," he remarked as he strode into Othrys.

Percy glared at after him. "You're the one that's keeping me here! Against my will, I might add!"

Kronos just flipped him a one fingered salute. Percy clenched his jaw as he heard Iapetus laughing. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he likes you," the Titan grinned, though Percy could hear a note of seriousness in his voice. "Tell me, Percy, how does he act around you?"

Percy blinked. "Huh?"

Iapetus raised an eyebrow and started leading Percy away from his brothers and Mother who were pretending to talk to each other, but were actually listening in. "I mean," he murmured as he walked into Othrys, "how many times has he threatened to kill you?"

"Several," Percy said. "Why? Isn't that usual for him?"

"That is, yes," Iapetus grimaced, pulling Percy into a little enclave. "But be careful, Percy. Have you noticed how he is around you?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Iapetus frowned as he studied Percy, his silver eyes sharp as he calculated dozens of possibilities. "Try to keep it that way, kid. You don't want to get close to him."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded, looking exasperated.

Iapetus sighed. "Just stay away from him," he said sharply as he moved away.

Percy stared open mouthed after him, trying to understand what that was all about. Maybe Luke would know, he mused. He'd seen them talking yesterday. He'd also have to avoid Gaea if he didn't want her to mess with his mind again.

He sighed – he _really _hated all these secrets everyone was keeping from him. Monsters hissed at him as he passed, but he ignored them. Luckily, Luke was in the arena again. He was hacking apart the dummies and spun around to face Percy when he sensed him standing there.

"Percy? I thought you were out with Kronos?" Luke said with a grin. "So how'd it go?"

"It was weird," Percy said honestly. "And… well, the gods sensed what was happening."

Luke winced. "Ah… how'd Poseidon take it?"

"Not very well," Percy sighed. "But that's done. I actually needed to ask you something."

Luke nodded. "Fire away."

"Why the Hades is Iapetus telling me to stay away from Kronos? Kronos is keeping me safe from the monsters and other Titans."

Luke grimaced. "Look… Perce, you're a demigod. Kronos… he's a Titan, and you know what's happening to you. We just want to keep you as a demigod, or turn into a god. You're not supposed to be a Titan."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And the two of you know that do you?"

"Do you _want _to be a Titan?" Luke demanded.

Percy immediately shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "But I don't have a choice at this point, Luke. I can feel all my mortal blood is gone. The night before last I used the Titan power of pushing someone away with a wall of force. I'm changing, Luke, and nothing's going to stop that."

"The demigods jokingly call that the Force Push," Luke said with a slight smile. "But Perce, there's going to be a way to stop it. Don't lose hope yet."

Percy frowned. "I don't like this," he admitted, mentally deciding that Luke wasn't going to say why he and Iapetus were trying to keep him away from Kronos.

Luke grinned. "Either way, you look like you need a sparring partner."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You alright to spar? I _did _dislocate your elbow yesterday."

Luke scowled. "I got it fixed, and I've got to pay you back for that. Besides," he added, "fighting you will help me get better."

Percy smiled and uncapped Riptide, letting the celestial bronze blade spring to full length. "Let's see how long it takes you to beat me, then."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Cockiness doesn't suit you, Percy."

Percy's smile widened. "I just know what I'm good at." He lunged forwards and started the fight.

It was when Luke nearly managed to get inside Percy's guard that Chris ran into the arena. "The gods," he panted, doubling over, "they've sent an army to New Mexico."

Percy's jaw dropped and he spun around to face the demigod. "You're joking. Wow, that was quick."

"Luke, the army's mobilising," Chris said. "Percy, you're gonna stay here."

Percy scowled. "Of course. Is Kronos going?"

"Duh," Chris said, grimacing slightly. "It's the first battle. He's not going to be missing it."

Percy immediately capped Riptide and started running out to where he could sense Kronos.

"Percy!" Luke yelled, irritation in his voice. "I said stay away from him!"

Percy ignored Luke and continued sprinting, wanting to find Kronos before he left. Monsters were screeching at him as he almost ran into them. He skidded to a stop outside Othrys, seeing Kronos talk to a perfectly fine Atlas. It was then he realised that even when he'd first arrived at Othrys Atlas wasn't under his burden.

"Kronos," Percy said sharply.

Kronos finished talking to Atlas before gesturing Percy closer. "What do you want?" He scowled.

"Remember my oath?" Percy demanded. "No killing my friends!"

Kronos clenched his jaw. "Look, Perseus, this is _war._ People die."

"But my friends won't, right?" Percy growled. "You kill them, and I don't listen to you anymore."

Kronos crossed his arms over his chest, his golden eyes narrowing. "There are many ways around an oath, Perseus. I could just stab your friends and let the blood loss kill them. Technically, I wouldn't have killed them. Or I can immobilize them and let them die of starvation or dehydration, or the elements."

Percy's eyes widened. "Kronos-"

"So watch your tongue," the Titan continued with a snarl. "We'll talk when I return, agreed?"

Percy frowned, seeing how Kronos wanted to continue, but he didn't. He realised why he'd said that when he heard Gaea speak from behind him. "Having trouble, my son?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Kronos said smoothly, shooting Percy a meaningful glance. "You'll be staying here, Perseus. I suggest you don't argue anymore."

Percy bit his tongue and lowered his head, realising that Kronos was giving him a way out. "Yes, My Lord," he said reluctantly. He spun on his heel, nodding his head to Gaea politely. "Lady Gaea," he greeted before stepping around her and retreating back into Othrys. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iapetus standing next to Luke, and both of them were looking at Percy like he'd disappointed them.

Percy ignored them.

The arena was empty except for one demigod who was studying the weapons on the rack. "Beckendorf?"

The son of Hephaestus turned round with a grin. "Percy? You're left behind too?"

"Why are you here?" Percy asked. "I mean, you're a good fighter."

Beck shrugged. "So are you," he pointed out.

Percy scowled. "Yeah, well I don't exactly want to fight the gods."

"There aren't many blacksmiths," Beckendorf smiled. "So I sort of get special treatment."

"Like me," Percy mused.

"Well, not exactly like you," Beck said, looking queasy at the thought for some reason.

Percy eyed him, realising that Beckendorf also knew what Luke and Iapetus did. _Why _weren't they telling him? "So what are you doing in here?"

"Just looking at the weapons," Beck said calmly. "All pretty sharp for training blades."

"Well, duh. You've got to learn to fight with real blades."

"And if a limb's chopped off?" Beck asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged. "Then I guess Kronos lops off their head. Which means one less helping them."

Beckendorf shook his head. "That's not right," he frowned.

"It's not like we can do anything about it," Percy scowled. "We're at the bottom of the food-chain here."

"I know, but still. No one should die just because they can't fight."

"Tell that to Kronos," Percy sighed. "Look, trust me. I want to change things too." Like everyone keeping secrets from him. "But I can't. And that's just the way it is."

Beck just turned his attention back to the swords. "If you don't try you'll never know."

Percy spun to glare at the straw dummies lined up against the wall. "I _have_ tried."

"I wasn't saying you haven't."

Percy clenched his jaw. "You know what I'm more concerned about at the moment? The way everyone's keeping something from me."

Beckendorf tensed. "Percy, trust me, you don't want to know."

"If you're all talking about me behind my back, I have to know," Percy retorted. "And I know it's got something to do with Kronos."

Beckendorf groaned. "For Zeus' sake, Percy. Stop it. Can you just trust that you're not going to be able to handle what we suspect? We're honestly all trying to protect you, Percy."

"Kronos is the one protecting me!" Percy exclaimed.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "He was torturing you only a week ago, Percy."

"He isn't now," Percy retorted.

"Yeah, that's what we're trying to find the reason for."

"Huh?" Percy asked, cocking his head to the side.

Beckendorf sighed. "Don't you think it's weird? Hyperion suddenly does almost exactly what Kronos was doing, and then Kronos stops. Now, I don't really know him, but even I know that's not right."

Percy frowned. "What are you suggesting?" he demanded.

Beckendorf shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He lifted a sword off the rack. "Can you try this for me?" Percy looked from the sword to Beckendorf. "Please, Percy. Just leave it."

Percy sighed and took the sword. "Fine," he grumbled, moving away to the straw dummies. He imagined it was Kronos as he lifted the sword up. He quickly found that the balance was wrong and as a result his attacks were slightly off. He managed to cut off Kronos' head, though. He was pleased about that.

Percy spent the next few hours with Beckendorf, testing out all the different swords for him. Gradually he started getting more relaxed until he was laughing with the son of Hephaestus as they tried out all of the weapons from swords to spears and axes.

* * *

Annabeth flinched as the pain struck her again. "What's happening?" She demanded, gritting her teeth.

"I don't know," Will said anxiously. "I can't find anything that can be causing it."

"There's got to be something!" Thalia exclaimed. "There's no way she's feeling pain for no reason."

Annabeth clenched her jaw as another bout of pain hit her. "Please, Will. Its hurts!"

"I don't know what's wrong!" Will said exasperatedly. "I've never seen this before!"

"Look, Will, we want to go help in the West," Thalia growled out. "Do something to help her!"

"I don't know what's happening!" Will snapped. "I'll probably make it worse."

"Can't you two stop arguing?" Nico asked. "At this rate you'll give her a headache too."

"Well, sorry, Death Breath," Thalia started. "Maybe you co-"

Her mouth snapped shut as a bright gold flash illuminated the Camp Infirmary. "Lord Apollo," Nico greeted.

The god looked uncharacteristically serious as his eyes landed on Annabeth. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, son."

Will nodded, looking downcast. "I guessed that would be the case," he mumbled.

"But I can do something." Apollo grimaced. "For some reason she's turning into a full immortal. That's why it's hurting her so much." At their surprised expressions he continued. "It's likely after her near-death in Tartarus. Her mortal soul must have died, leaving only immortal left, and in our presence she must have become a goddess."

"But how come Percy took so long to become a Titan?" Thalia asked.

"He still isn't one," Apollo murmured, though there was something in his expression which troubled Thalia. "But it was likely because he spent the time down in Tartarus and in Kronos' presence, both of which must have slowed down the process."

Thalia slowly nodded. "And… what happened earlier?"

"We found out that somehow Kronos got Percy to swear himself to him, and Zeus wants to kill the kid."

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed, her voice surprisingly strong considering she was being burnt from the inside-out.

"Calm down, Annabeth," Apollo said. "He'll be fine. Over half the council's against Zeus – he won't be able to win a vote."

"Good," Thalia said in relief. "So, what's going to happen to Annabeth?"

"I'll take her to Olympus and stabilize her. When Athena gets back from the fight in the west we'll decided how to go about helping her through this," Apollo said firmly as he picked Annabeth up.

"Got it," Thalia said with a happy smile. "I'll get Jason and Frank to help kill it."

Apollo nodded. "When Zeus returns after the battle he has something to tell the Camp."

"About Percy?" Thalia asked.

Apollo sighed. "Unfortunately."

"This monster will be dead before you know it." Thalia grinned.

Apollo's response was to flash out, and Thalia quickly exited the infirmary, leaving Nico and Will in the room as she went to find Jason and Frank.

The two half-immortals were sitting in the dining pavilion when Thalia found them. "You need to help me with Cetus," Thalia said as she stopped in front of them.

Jason frowned. "Is Annabeth all right first?"

Thalia nodded. "Yes. She's becoming a goddess because of her death in Tartarus."

Jason's eyes widened slightly. "Really? That's good. Then when Percy becomes a god they'll be able to stay with each other."

Thalia smiled. "Exactly. But we need to stop Cetus before anyone else is killed," she added.

Frank stood up. "Well, I'm all for it. The monster's been there for long enough."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Let's go blast it sky-high."

"Or down to Tartarus," Thalia corrected.

Jason grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

Kronos watched Percy as he laughed with Beckendorf. He was standing on the highest balcony in the arena. He'd taken the demigod's side against his _mother._Why would he do that? He owed his mother everything, except for her persuading him to kill his father and the events which happened after that – those were her fault. All right, so maybe he didn't owe her _everything._ But still, he'd always thought he'd take his mother's side when it came down to it.

Kronos was, admittedly, irritated beyond belief. His plans were still generally the same… but he was reluctant to put the damned demigod onto the front lines. He had to get the demigod to like him before he'd do what Kronos wanted him to do – or that was his reasoning. Yes, that was why he'd been allowing himself to put up with the demigod. Why he'd taken him under his wing and was even now stopping the Titans from harming him – he'd _exiled _Hyperion, one of his most loyal supporters for the kid.

"Kronos," a voice said from behind him.

Kronos' hands tightened around the marble railings. "What do you want, Iapetus?"

His brother was completely silent for several moments, and then he moved forward to stand beside Kronos. The King noted with slight amusement that Iapetus was still wearing his armour, and the spear which he'd stabbed Hades with was still on his back.

"We need to talk," Iapetus said firmly, his tone implying he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "I don't have the time," he stated.

Iapetus narrowed his eyes. "_Don't _play with me. We're going to talk. Right here, and right now."

Kronos scowled, turning to face him. "Then fire away."

* * *

**That lovely ending was suggested by Underworld Skylar :) Now you get to annoy your friend since you know what's gonna happen next.**

**The poll's going to be taken down when next chapter goes up, so vote now. One about who you want to win will go up, because I can't be bothered to count the votes off the reviews. **


	34. (33) Revelations and Sack of New Rome

**SolangaloLover: I love this story I can't wait for the update. Is this a Krocy or is it Peronos story, because it would be so cute if they got together. I never thought about them together but this story seems perfect for it, but idk how Annabeth would take it. I love how percy is being a lot more sarcastic and aggressive because when he's submissive it just doesn't feel like perc. Anyway, love love love this story. Please Update soon. / I've been setting up the pairing for a _long _time. It should be perfect by now... or not, because nothing's ever perfect**

**robert. cheng. 5682: I just don't understand how percy would be able to fall for his torturer of 287 years, I just don't get it. on another note, I just find this pairing disturbing with how much power Kronos has over percy and all. I think you are a magnificent writer and this is a great story, but I just can't ship percy being with an evil kronos. I'm going to have to stop reading this story because of how unlikely this pairing would be even in your A/U and because of my dislike of kronos in general. sorry / Kronos' power over Percy will start to drop a lot when things between them escalate. And there is an explanation for him falling for Kronos in the next chapter Stockholm Syndrome. Kronos may be evil now, but Percy'll start to have an influence over him as they go along. Your dislike for Kronos is irritating and very, very annoying - he's my favourite character in any book ever. And your reasons for not reading my story anymore are irrelevant :).**

**Wow: OH MY GOD.**  
**after this, I don't want Kronos x Percy anymore lol**  
**Awesome chapter! Cant really wait to see more! / Hahaha, too late.**

**Guest (chapter 23): i think percy might be paired with a primordial... maybe nyx? / Nope**

**HCookie: AMAZING AMAZING I read it all in one sitting... Love Percy/Kronos such a unique pairing and their dynamic is written perfectly! Please update soon my birthday was January 17th and that would be the best gift ever / Haha, thanks. I constantly think about what each of them would do in lots of situations - mainly OTP prompts on Tumblr. Happy Birthday!**

**Guest: No offence or anything but I list interest a while ago and the only reason I'm starting is for the comments belong hilarious... Also maybe when you brought in the kronos percy crap (whether it's true or not doesn't matter) I found it hilarious as well / You're still reading, though. So that's good. And the Pernos _crap_ as you call it is completely true :)**

**Guest: Really a cliffhanger it was soo good and it made my day xx / Haha, thanks.**

**Micky D: Percy's domains should be , if he becomes a god, time, video games, swordplay, and maybe anime. It's make him more powerful for if you decide the gods should win and he would also be able to counteract Kronos' power. / Uh... anime? Video games?**

**Rosycat: Wow. Wow. Wow. Well done! Can't believe 'Beth is turning goddess... Nice! :D / Yup, she is.**

**(chapter 32): Wow. Poor Poseidon... Very well written. And actually putting a foreign language in is a very nice toucj. / Thanks. The foreign language is Welsh.**

**(chapter 31): Ha. Total Percy/Kronos. And I feel sorry for Lou Ellen. I want the gods to win. / Haha, yup. Pernos for the win!**

**(chapter 30): Haha. Loved this. Go Perce! His relationship with Kronos is hilarious.**  
**And that's cool! Inquisition is the best one. If you like it you should get the DLC Tresspasser...**  
**YAYS. YOU MENTIONED MY OC. I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. / Marigold will probably keep popping in and out of the story :). And Percy's _relationship _with Kronos is there to stay.**

**Micky D (chapter 32): I think Kronos is going to kill them to gain more power and please have the gods win / is he?**

**Guest (chapter 32): This is soo good and it's so unpredictable but I hope percy realises he has feelings for Kronos soon x / As you can see from this chapter, Kronos realises it first.**

**kkworld12345: OMFG! I can't believe I didn't find this story earlier! Im laughing, crying, and screaming so that's how you know it's good! Oh, and if Kronos won't just get with Percy already I'm going to DIE! / Haha, thanks. Kronos is gonna be _very _reluctant.**

**Uhhh: For chapter 31, I want the gods to win / Thanks**

**Dorian Havilliard: Awww beck and perce bonding time! This is getting so suspense full. I'm kinda dying...figuratively since I really need more of this story / Haha, well, here's more.**

**prince of the seas: Excellent / Thanks**

**redninjalass19: Again I love your story. Kronos so has a crush on Percy. I wonder when he will realise it and act on it? But they are so into each other and I am so excited to see when Kronos finally acts on it. Good job! / This chapter he realises it. Next chapter... well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Sophhascoconuts: Wait so... Percy/ annabeth is still a possibility? *claps excitedly* I know you said they are just friends but they're still my OTP and I WILL FIGHT FOR THEM DAMMIT (p.s. Love your work :D ) / Definitely not :) Thanks.**

**Underworld Skylar: Yay, an update! You have just helped me survive hell- oh sorry, I mean school.**  
**And my ending suggestion :D / Haha, hopefully this chapter is good enough for you.**

* * *

**These are some pretty random quotes that I just wanted to fit into this chapter:**

**"_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."__―__André Gide__,__Autumn Leaves_**

**"_Even as your body betrays you, your mind denies it."__―__Sara Gruen__,__Water for Elephants_**

**"_I protect myself by refusing to know myself."__―__Floriano Martins_**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Revelations and Sack of Rome**

Kronos was honestly regretting telling Iapetus to fire away – his brother had definitely done that.

Even after he'd left, Kronos was left staring at the spot Iapetus had been standing in. Kronos vanished in a flash of light, reappearing in front of Iapetus and grabbing him before flashing them up to his room and vaporizing every monster and demigod in the corridor.

He slammed Iapetus into the wall. "What the fuck do you mean?" he demanded angrily.

Iapetus shoved him off, his silver eyes flaring angrily. "Come on, Kronos, don't play games with me." He paused when he saw the expression on Kronos' face. "Or you're too scared to admit it," he finished.

"Admit what?" Kronos snarled. "I have nothing _to _admit."

Iapetus laughed. "What's that mortal saying? Oh, yes. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, brother. Percy Jackson has stolen your heart," he smirked. "I can see it. It's obvious if you know the signs."

Kronos snorted. "It's a universally known fact that I have no heart to be stolen in the first place, brother," he said smugly. "Your assumption is invalid."

"Then why are you denying it?" Iapetus laughed. "You know I'm right. Otherwise you wouldn't have chased after me."

"It is _impossible,_" Kronos snapped.

"There is no point in using the word 'impossible' to describe something that has clearly happened," Iapetus smirked.

Kronos bit out a growl and spun around. "It's preposterous. _I don't love._"

"Then why do you not torture the kid anymore? Why are you putting up with him?"

"I swore to myself that I'd never love again after Rhea," Kronos snarled. "I _don't _love him."

"You swore that before Rhea too after our father's curse," Iapetus said in amusement. "That turned out as well as this has."

"I can't love him!" Kronos exclaimed, turning to face Iapetus again.

Iapetus studied his brother and saw the near hysterical look in his eyes. "Trapped between a rock and a hard place, aren't we here, Kronos? What to do?"

Kronos' expression changed swiftly as he realised what he'd shown his brother. He scowled at Iapetus. "Don't mock me," he growled. "This is ridiculous."

Iapetus laughed as he leaned back against the wall. "I think it's rather amusing."

"Of course you would," Kronos muttered, practically collapsing back onto his bed. "How has this happened?" he demanded.

"Finally admitting it?" Iapetus smirked, ignoring the stink eye he received. "Can we agree on something here?"

"Depends what it is," Kronos said, eyeing Iapetus warily.

"You're going to stay away from the kid, agreed?" Kronos hesitated slightly. "Kronos! Do you want to Titans to find out you've developed feelings for him?"

"I have _not _developed _feelings _for him," Kronos snapped, though the words sounded hollow and pointless. He paused slightly. "I could just kill the kid," he said, quickly warming up to the idea.

Iapetus raised an eyebrow. "You actually think you could do it? Drive Backbiter into his heart and watch as that spark in his eyes is smothered?"

Kronos frowned. "If I have to."

Iapetus shook his head. "I'm not surprised Rhea's staying away."

Kronos scowled. "She will deserve everything that happens when she returns."

"_If _she returns," Iapetus said with a roll of his eyes.

"She will eventually," Kronos insisted. "And I'll happily watch her writhe in pain in front of me before I drive Backbiter into that black heart of hers."

"But you can't do it to Perseus," Iapetus noted.

"I never said that," Kronos retorted.

Iapetus sighed. "I know you, brother. You might think you can do it, but you can't. You won't be able to when it comes to the moment. You'll stop yourself."

Kronos groaned as he turned over, burying his face into the cover of the bed. "Why has this happened?" he asked Iapetus, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Iapetus shrugged. "I'd guess it's been developing for a long time. You did nearly spent three centuries with him. Maybe you just got used to his constant presence." He paused slightly. "_What _are you doing?" he demanded incredulously.

Kronos muttered a few curses in the Old Tongue under his breath, most of them directed at the Primordial Eros as he rolled over and stood up. He caught Iapetus' slightly shocked gaze and ran a hand through his hair. "It smelt of the sea."

Iapetus covered his mouth in an attempt at smothering the laugh that threatened to come out and Kronos glowered at him. "It's _not _funny," he protested.

"What were you doing in the nights if he was right beside you?"

"Not what you're thinking," Kronos said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Iapetus smirked. "I'm guessing you're going to be keeping away from him? Or killing him?"

"I still need him," Kronos mumbled. "So I'll be staying on opposite sides of Othrys to him." Kronos strode to the door to his room. "Oh, and Iapetus?" Iapetus raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf already know." Iapetus grinned.

Kronos sighed. "Great." He rested his hand on the door. "Inform the army we're raiding Camp Jupiter in retaliation for the recent attack from the gods. It's time we took California completely out of the gods' hands."

Iapetus' mirth fell. "Camp Jupiter?" he exclaimed.

"Of course, I'll be leading the attack," Kronos continued as if Iapetus hadn't spoken.

"You just want something to distract you," Iapetus accused.

"And a battle seems to always to that rather well," Kronos hummed. "Now go."

Iapetus scowled at him, but slipped past him out the door.

Kronos shut the door behind him and turned to look around the room. He would _not _allow himself to continue liking the demigod – he'd stay away from him. Kronos took several pairs of clothes out of the closet and cleared the desk of his maps and plans as he flashed the suits of armour and weapons scattered around the room into another room down the corridor. Kronos left the door ajar as he strode out and into the new room he'd be using.

How didn't he realise it before? Why he'd been so lenient with the kid. If his siblings and the other Titans found out… there'd be an uproar. And likely a rebellion from some. He didn't want to deal with all that _and _the war with the gods, and keeping an eye on the Primordials. His ichor ran cold – Gaea. She had to have an idea of what was going on between Kronos and Perseus, though Kronos himself still barely believed it. He knew what she'd do if something interfered with her plans, she'd stop it – and in this case that meant she'd kill Percy. Despite what he'd told Iapetus, he didn't think he'd actually be able to kill the kid – which irritated him beyond belief, because he was _Kronos _and he could destroy whole continents without batting an eye, but when it came down to Percy Jackson... he was suddenly reluctant. It was completely ridiculous. Kronos decided he'd hunt for Eros next and completely ignore his plans for his father who he knew was very gradually reforming in Chicago, in the Windy City.

He was far more eager to show Eros what Kronos felt about him and his little games with love than he was to meet his father again. He took the time to buckle on his armour instead of flashing it on, trying to understand just _how _he'd allowed himself to get so close to the son of Poseidon. The demigod had essentially _killed _him, just short of driving the dagger home.

Kronos groaned and slammed his head forward into the wall. He'd completely messed up. Royally.

* * *

The army was ready ten minutes after Kronos, despite the battle only three hours ago. Kronos completely ignored Percy who was staring at him reproachfully, obviously blaming him for the attack that was about to take place.

Kronos gestured Iapetus over. "Perseus is to stay here again," he murmured. "I don't want him anywhere near me."

Iapetus smirked. "So we're in agreement then?"

"For now."

Kronos strode away towards Atlas. The younger Titan bowed his head in greeting. "My Lord."

"Are we ready?" Kronos asked as he nodded to acknowledge the sign of respect.

"Yes, Lord Kronos. The army's ready to move out."

"Then let's get moving," Kronos said with a pleased smirk. "I want this finished quickly."

Atlas nodded. "It shall be done, My Lord."

"One more thing, Atlas," Kronos said, grabbing his nephew's arm as he started turning away. "You don't have a Roman form to contest with. If you see one of us start to shift forms, you have my full permission to do whatever is necessary to prevent it from happening."

Atlas nodded grimly. "Of course, Lord Kronos."

Kronos let go of him. "Then let's go kill some demigods."

The monsters started hissing in excitement and roars echoed around the mountain as Atlas and Kronos led the army down the mountain. Kronos paused briefly to rub several of Ladon's heads which hovered above them, the dragon purring and making the ground rumble beneath them.

Kronos sped them up in time so it took less than ten minutes to get to Camp Jupiter. Atlas glanced at Kronos and the Titan King nodded, rolling his shoulders. "Call it."

Atlas raised his javelin into the air. "Attack!" he roared, and the monsters leaped forward into the entrance of Camp Jupiter.

Kronos knew he was taking a huge risk in coming here with no preparation. In the company of the Romans, Saturn would want to come out to play. And Saturn was a massive pain in the ass.

Kronos moved forward into the Camp, making his way straight across the River Tiber on the surface of the water. Greek fire arrows were shot over his head from dracaenae archers as the cohorts scrambled for their comrades. Kronos stepped onto solid ground and made his way towards the barracks, swinging Backbiter in front of him. To his right he saw Atlas smash his way into the Fifth Cohort barracks, and Kronos sent a beam of energy at the Decumanian Gate, blasting it off its hinges.

He stepped into the Principia to find it completely deserted. Kronos snorted. The Romans were cowards.

"Saturn!" a voice shouted, and Kronos clenched his jaw as his Roman form started to rear its ugly head.

He turned to glare at the demigod from beneath his helmet. "I am Kronos. Saturn is a young fool."

"To us you're Saturn," the demigod returned as she lifted her sword. "_Cuneum formate!_"

All of the exits out of the Principia were blocked by three lines of Roman demigods. "You're surrounded, Saturn," Reyna said. "Surrender."

Kronos was more interested in sorting out the nail being driven into his head to care about the Roman demigods. "Stop calling me that!" he snapped angrily. So maybe he'd been too hasty in wanting to destroy Camp Jupiter. "I am Kronos!" he boomed, ignoring the small annoying part of him which wanted to speak out and introduce itself as Saturn. "Saturn is a weak-minded fool!"

"Kronos!" another voice shouted and Kronos spun around to see two of his grandchildren shoving their way through the demigods. Behind the kids of Zeus were the rest of the Seven, minus Percy and Annabeth, and Clarisse and Nico. Or more specifically, the group of demigods which had taken Percy from him the first time around.

Kronos was relieved when Saturn stopped attempting to crack his head open from the inside. "Thalia Grace," he replied, giving her a mocking bow.

"Brother!" A voice yelled and Kronos saw Oceanus making his way over.

Kronos lifted Backbiter. "Go find your own demigods to kill. These are mine."

Oceanus scowled. "But you've got nearly a third of the whole Camp," he complained.

Kronos smirked. "Join Atlas in tearing down the barracks," he suggested.

Oceanus glared at him over the heads of the demigods. "Demoted to babysitting duty," he grumbled as he turned and trudged over to the barracks.

"If anyone tries to take New Rome without me, stop them," Kronos called to his eldest brother.

Oceanus waved dismissively over his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Surrender, Kronos," Thalia ordered. "I still need to drag you to my father in chains."

Kronos spread out his hands, Backbiter angled towards his granddaughter. "I'm waiting. You see, Perseus is back at Othrys and waiting for my return. Though I believe that boyfriend of yours is here with us."

Thalia tensed, knowing exactly who he was talking about, and Jason's eyes widened. "Thalia, what boyfriend?"

Thalia clenched her jaw. "You have no right to speak of him!" she exclaimed.

"I will say exactly what I want," Kronos smirked. "Do you know that Jackson is sworn to obey me now? I can force him to attack Olympus himself and kill his father, like I did to mine." He didn't add that he didn't really feel like doing that.

Jason put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We take him together," he said firmly.

Kronos chuckled. "Come forward then, demigods," he rumbled, "if you dare."

The demigods unsheathed their weapons at once, and Kronos was very aware of the other Roman demigods around them. He summoned his shield to him and shrugged it onto his shoulder in case he needed it.

His unorthodox armour with the lack of a vambrace on his right arm served him well in all situations, so he wasn't too worried about his right arm being injured.

Jason stepped forward and initiated the fight with a thrust at Kronos' lower leg.

The Titan shrunk down to seven feet as he batted the lunge to the side, but before he could capitalise on the moment in which the son of Jupiter was undefended Leo had swung at him with his hammer. Kronos sidestepped and brought Backbiter up to cut through the shaft of the hammer, and slammed the hilt of his sword into the fire-user's face. There was a loud crunch and Leo stumbled back, clutching at his nose.

The Thalia was lunging forward with her spear crackling with electricity. Kronos grimaced as she brought her shield up, and he parried away the point of her spear.

Frank stepped forward and took a swing at Kronos with his sword, and Kronos blocked the attack, locking their swords together. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and flipped a dagger out of a slot in the edge of his gauntlet, stopping the demigod's dagger in its tracks.

He turned slightly to raise an eyebrow at the daughter of Aphrodite. "Surely you didn't think that would harm me."

Piper smiled sweetly. "I wasn't intending for it to harm you," she smiled, and Kronos realised what she was doing as she leaned towards him. He started to move away only for Frank to shove harder against Backbiter, and Kronos turned his attention to the son of Mars.

Piper took her chance and leaned towards him over their locked daggers. "You," she said, her voice infused with as much charmspeak as she could muster, "will drop your weapons."

A shudder ran the length of Kronos' entire body as he fought the order, yet combined with Saturn's insistence that he try to make peace he was unfocused.

His weapons slipped from his hands and landed with a thud on the ground beneath them.

For a second there was shocked silence even as Frank's sword and Piper's dagger continued in their path. Katropis clanged off Kronos' left vambrace, but Frank's sword bit into muscle and skin in Kronos' right bicep.

The Titan abruptly jerked away as Piper kicked Backbiter behind her. Kronos backed up as he took two daggers out, ichor dropping to the ground beneath him.

Piper followed, more confident the next time she spoke. "You want to surrender."

'_Surrender,' _Saturn agreed.

Kronos shook his head to clear his quickly clouding thoughts and reached up to tear his helmet off, tossing it to the ground. He glowered at the child of Aphrodite. "Your charmspeak is strong," he said grudgingly.

Piper smiled, and Kronos had to make an active effort to not do what she wanted. "You're surrounded, Kronos. You want to surrender."

Kronos bit out a growl. "If I'm surrounded then I can attack in any direction." He lunged forwards and would have stabbed her in the chest if Frank hadn't knocked the dagger aside. Piper stumbled back and the other demigods moved forward again.

Kronos' eyes flashed as he weaved in and out of the weapons being thrust at him. His two daggers were blurs of black as he blocked their attacks.

He quickly realised they were more interested in driving him back towards the Romans than wounding him.

"Perseus trained you," he stated as he blocked a cut by Hazel with the double knife defence.

"Since we got him out of Tartarus," Thalia said.

"I'll have to talk to him about that," Kronos mused, just to try and anger her.

Thalia tensed. "You bastard!" she screamed, lunging straight at him with her spear. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"He killed me," Kronos snapped, "and stopped me from tearing down Olympus. I was _so _close to finally killing the gods."

Piper lunged towards him with Kaptropis and Kronos met her dagger with his own.

Unfortunately, he couldn't keep her further than arm's length, and he paid for it.

"You want to surrender," Piper murmured, her voice infused with charmspeak.

Kronos clenched his jaw and evenly met her gaze, but turned away when her kaleidoscopic eyes turned into emerald green – the exact colour that Rhea's were.

"Kronos," Piper said again, and Kronos swiftly brought his left dagger up, only for Thalia to block it with her spear. "Surrender. We won't kill you, I swear it on the Styx."

Kronos shut his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "You're a pretty girl, Piper," he commented as he opened his eyes. The demigod's eyes widened slightly and Kronos smirked when he saw the obvious distaste in her expression. "You remind me of someone I last saw a long time ago," he continued. "Someone who I could get along quite well with until they went and did something that pisses me off."

Piper just calmly returned his gaze. "Kronos, you will-"

"I suppose you know who I'm talking about," Kronos said, swiftly cutting her off before she could actually do any proper damage.

"Yes," Piper said simply. "I can feel it. You're talking about Rhea."

Kronos smirked and twisted the dagger in his left hand around, letting Thalia's spear slide to the side, and stabbed it into Piper's side. "I plan on killing her when I see her again," he said angrily.

He switched the dagger in his right hand to his left and deflected Thalia's spear as Piper was pulled back by Jason. Kronos twitched his right hand, calling Backbiter to him. The black blade slid along the floor and shot into his hands, and he threw the dagger into Frank's shoulder as he spun and slashed Thalia's spear apart. Thalia just unsheathed her hunting knives, shrugged Aegis onto her back and launched herself towards him again.

Kronos easily blocked her attacks, but then the other demigods joined in and he started backing up. He sensed the Romans waiting patiently behind him with their pila raised. He clenched his jaw – while several pila to the back wouldn't kill him, it would hurt.

Then Thalia, Jason and Hazel struck at once and he backed up a pace as he fended them off, feeling his gut immediately warn him of danger. He spun and hacked the points off the pila which were previously heading towards his undefended back. Kronos then launched himself forward to slam into the front of the tortoise formation of Romans. The demigod who was holding the shield he collided with staggered back, and Kronos stabbed Backbiter straight through the layers of wood. The shield fell back and Kronos swung out at the demigods to his right and left, feeling the satisfying sensation of his sword biting into skin and through muscle and bone.

He wasn't allowed to kill Perseus' friends, but these random Roman demigods weren't his friends – most of them the kid had never even met. Kronos splintered shields and tore apart armour with his sword, and the demigods erupted into chaos after their formation had been broken. Kronos twirled his sword around his wrist as he idly pulled a demigod into the ground and suffocated him.

Then the shadows around him writhed and Nico di Angelo stepped out of them. "Ah," Kronos smirked, "and the Angel joins us."

Nico unsheathed his sword and glanced to the side. "Get everyone out of here. I'll deal with him."

Hazel and the remaining immortal demigods who'd been trying to run after Kronos during his annoyingly short killing spree nodded and ran off to the scattered demigods who were all fleeing form the Titan.

"Son of Hades," Kronos mused, "have you changed your decision about death?"

"I still think your death would be great," Nico replied.

Kronos chuckled. "Interesting."

Nico summoned several undead warriors to help him before taking a step forwards and slashing at Kronos. The Titan easily blocked the blade and kicked away a skeleton which tried to hack his leg off. Nico seemed completely calm as he exchanged blows with Kronos, and then Kronos started testing him. The Titan feinted towards Nico's left side before slashing up, and Nico quickly shifted his weight backwards.

Kronos was just humouring the kid. He couldn't kill him because of the oath Perseus swore, which he was starting to get pretty annoyed at. After almost five minutes of trading cuts and thrusts Kronos sighed and summoned the earth to wrap around Nico's ankle and lift him upside-down.

Kronos stepped towards him, easily blocking the half-hearted swipe at his shins and disarming the demigod. "Maybe, kid," he said in amusement as he crouched down in front of Nico, "you shouldn't fight a Titan until they have to stop toying with you whenever you fight. Until then just keep to dummies. Straw or half-blood ones."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "What? You're not gonna kill me?" he demanded.

Kronos summoned his helmet and daggers to him from where they were resting on the floor. Mortal blood covered the blades. Kronos wiped the flat of the blades on Nico's black shirt. "Someone else has dibs on you, kid." He said, lying through his teeth. "Consider yourself unlucky that you don't get to be killed by me." He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have New Rome to destroy." He strode off without a look back, only releasing Nico when he was out of sight.

Kronos was pleased to find that the Titans had obeyed his order and were waiting for him before attacking New Rome. Or maybe they weren't attacking because of the statue blocking their entrance.

The monsters parted before Kronos, and the King was slightly surprised to see his brethren had had the sense to block off the city so nothing could get in or out by any means, even shadow travel.

Koios glanced at the cut on Kronos' bicep briefly before nodding to his brother. "Lord Kronos."

Kronos ignored him as he stopped beside Atlas. "The city?"

"All exits are cut off, My Lord," Atlas said respectfully. "We're waiting for your command."

"And you couldn't get past the statue," Kronos summed up.

Atlas flushed slightly. "No. He's all around the city."

Kronos smirked and sheathed Backbiter. "My turn then." He strode up to the statue a dozen paces in front of Atlas, stopping only a foot away from the boundary god. He noted the people all grouped the other side in tortoise formation. "Terminus, we need to get through."

"No weapons allowed inside the city limits," the statue said. "And I'm afraid that that blade qualifies as a weapon."

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "I can easily go through you."

"No weapons inside the city limits," Terminus repeated. "Else I'll Terminate you, Mister Titan."

"Can I cut off your head?"

"Are you asking for my permission? Because the answer's no," Terminus replied stoically. Kronos snorted and sidestepped the statue. "No weapons inside the city limits."

Kronos sighed in fake resignation. "Very well. You're welcome to take Backbiter."

"Marie," the statue called before his eyes returned to Kronos. "I'm afraid I have no arms, you see? I can't take it."

Kronos smirked. "That was the idea."

The god's eyes narrowed. "On second thought, Marie," he said to a girl that had started to creep forward. "Stay there."

"Oh, please," Kronos said, forcing a smile onto his face. "I won't kill her. Promise. I'll happily give her Backbiter."

"Marie, come on then," Terminus said. "Take his sword for me."

Kronos calmly unsheathed the black sword and held it parallel to the ground on top of his hands. The girl stepped out of the shimmering barrier that marked the boundary, and Kronos waited until she was reaching for Backbiter before flipping it up into his right hand and driving the blade into her neck. He calmly withdrew the blade and wiped the mortal blood off on the ground at his feet.

"Marie!" two demigods shouted, as Kronos had hoped. They let out shouts of rage and launched themselves at the King. Kronos slashed Backbiter once and their heads landed on the floor with a thud.

"Treachery!" the statue screeched. "You promised!"

"Not on the Styx," Kronos said mildly. "Not a binding promise." He lifted Backbiter, only for there to be a loud _pop_ and the blade to shoot out of his hands, landing inside the city limits. "Weapon in the city," he pointed out.

Terminus spluttered. "Look here, Mister, New Rome is under my protection!"

Kronos scowled and took a small step forward before grabbing the throat of the god and lifting him off his pedestal. "I," he said slowly as if he was talking to a child, "will _not_ be impeded by a _minor god._" He took a dagger out of his gauntlet and slammed it forward into the god's throat, cracking the marble. The god's head slowly slid of his body and the barrier in front of Kronos sizzled as it broke down as one of the gods' representations was destroyed. The rest of the barrier remained, only that small section was destroyed, but it was enough.

Backbiter shot into Kronos' hand. "Kill all of them. I want no survivors."

The monsters leapt forward and screams filled the air. Kronos scowled as he saw the immortal demigods evacuating as many people as they could now that the barrier was down. The Titan set off with the task of killing the rest of the Terminus statues.

It was dark when most of the screams stopped. Kronos knew the ones that remained were likely from the Titans having their way with the mortals, since most of the screams were from women. Though some, he mused, were from men.

Kronos stopped by the lake and crouched down, taking off his gauntlets and dunking them into the water, watching as the blood was washed off them and sunk down to the lake bed. He frowned as he turned his attention to the thick cut across his bicep. _The daughter of Aphrodite had charmspoken him. _He knew why – it was obvious. His new-found feelings for Jackson had made it easier for her to charmspeak him.

"Drachma for your thoughts," Iapetus said as he sat beside him, staring across the lake.

Kronos grimaced and took some of the water in his hand, letting it wash the drying ichor off his bicep. "The kid's weakening me."

Iapetus snorted. "That was a waste of a drachma."

Kronos scowled at him. "This isn't funny," he snapped. "Piper McLean was able to charmspeak me. If she can do it… think about if her mother finds out. They'll use it against me – it's a weakness."

Iapetus sighed. "Love isn't a weakness."

Kronos' eyes flashed. "Iapetus, I've never been charmspoken before. _Ever_. Then a _child _comes along and manages to nearly get me to surrender." He summoned Backbiter and stabbed the water in front of him – half to get some of his anger out and half to get the blood off it.

Iapetus shook his head. "I'm going," he announced. "Just think about it, brother."

Kronos glared at the ground. It was ridiculous and completely impossible, but Iapetus was right. He was in love with Percy Jackson, the very demigod who had essentially killed him when he was _so _close to finally destroying Olympus. Kronos swore viciously under his breath.

He was in love with the Hero of Olympus.

* * *

**Finally! We're here. After 32 long chapters before to build up Kronos and Percy's relationship into something which can turn into this! Haha. I'm ridiculously excited. Seriously. This is what I've been aiming to for so long!**

**So Kronos has a massive problem.**

**The correct answer of the poll should be very obvious now.**

**Thalia was chosen by 20 people  
Annabeth: 17  
Goddess: 15  
Titan: 12 (this is the correct one)  
Nico: 7  
Titaness: 7  
Then the rest which I can't be bothered to list.**

**And the new poll will be up immediately after this is posted.**

**I succeeded in turning my beta over to the dark side of shipping - Pernos/Kronercy - have I succeeded with you guys? **


	35. (34) Hit and Run

**pjoandhoo: No never I will resist till the end. As much as I don't like gay shippings, I admit your story is very well written and thought out. I refuse to ship it but I will continue reading your story just because of the fact that Percy is an immortal titain/god. Please don't be offended but I just don't like the paring. The rest of the story is awsome though. This is one of the stories that I check every day. / Haha, I knew some people wouldn't like gay pairings much. But thanks for still reading the story despite that :).**

**Micky D: Well yeah with how many people play video games and watch anime he would have huge power reserves to draw from also if my reasoning is correct wouldn't he be able to use stuff from anime or video games as well. And if that reasoning is correct then since dragon ball is an anime he should be able to go super saiyan. And use anything else from that show giving him even larger power reserves and he would be able to use stuff from video games like skyrim or halo to name only two. He should also be able to use the Death note notebook. Please update soon! / Percy's domains are already chosen. And while having anime as one of them would be funny, it's not really relating to Percy, and he'd be over-powered.**

**Guest: i totally love this story! i have never read a PercyxKronos story before, but i really like it, please keep going / Haha, thanks. I think I've exhausted all of them, which was one reason for me starting this in the first place.**

**ThisNameWillSelfDestruct (chapter 5): Yezes! / Good or bad?**

**Omgods (chapter 32): Kronos is...JEALOUS!**  
**BWAHAHA evilllll!**  
**Awesome plot twist there! ÕvŌ / Haha, yes. Yes he is.**

**Rosycat: Awwww! I loved this. Hilariously adorable. I can't speak for the others, but, surprisingly, you suceeded with me. How did that happen? Lol. But the Marie part made me sad... I am definetly still god through and through. / Yes! Welcome to the Pernos/Kronercy shipping Club - we have cookies (::). The Marie part was in there to show that even though Kronos loves Percy and might be sort of gentle/cautious around him, he's still very much the evil Titan King we all know and hate/love.**

**book. diangelo: Yes, you have succeeded! When I see your updates, I just know it's time for some Pernos/ Kronercy. I'm so excited for the next chapter! :D / Haha, yes! Another! Welcome to the dark side of PJO shippings. Take a cookie (::).**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Iapetus is funny and I am very starting to like this pairing. I love how Kronos is just in deep in Denial. Oh and how many more chapters are you planning to write so I can get a sense of how long this may be. / Yup, Kronos is in denial. It takes a Primordial to give him a kick up the backside before he starts moving :). I think I'm between a third and a half way through this story, though that may change as I rethink things and depending on the result of the poll.**

**HCookie: You have succeeded with swaying me to the dark side. I love this! But Kronos needs to learn that having love for Percy can be utilized as a strength- I know it'll be slow build to that realization. Thanks so much for the update! Also, would you be able to share your tumblr with me so I can see your one shots? / Yup. He doesn't think love is good because of Rhea and what happened with her. I mean, think of it from his perspective - he was trying to stop everything he'd worked towards for several million years going up in flames, and the one person he loved completely and unconditionally betrayed him.**

**the open minded: Soo good can't wait for more xx / Thanks :)**

**Geek. Mythology. Girl: You succeeded long ago. Kronos is actually pretty awesome. I'm starting to notice similarities between Kronos and his children now actually, especially in the scene that had Kronos talking to Iapetus. At that point Kronos reminded me somewhat of poseidon.**  
**Can't wait until the next update. :) / The similarities _should _start to become more obvious in future chapters.**

**the god of hopelessness: You brought it in good now it's an amazing story / Haha, thanks.**

**motorcrosszaha: I love this relationship, it's different and a big change from other pairings that get overused. Also, your writing style is awesome, and it makes everything flow along and look like a published story(which I would buy by the way). / Yeah, their relationship is going to be one of those ones where they keep teasing and making fun of each other, arguing and annoying them endlessly, yet they still like each other. Thanks. Sometimes I think I should try first person, but I know I''m better at third person. And this as a published story... a Pernos/Kronercy story...**

**redninjalass19: Yes. Yes you succeeded a while ago. I love it and can't wait for the actual point that they get together / Haha, well... you'll have to wait...**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Hit and Run**

Percy was _seriously _pissed. Kronos was ignoring him.

Percy would walk down the corridor and see Kronos walking down it towards him, but then Kronos would turn and retreat back down the corridor and take another way to wherever the hell he was going.

Luke seemed happy with whatever was going on, and so did Beckendorf and Silena. And Iapetus. The rest of the Titans were also getting curious about it, because before Percy had been following Kronos around everywhere.

Percy was very tempted to scream and hit something – preferably Kronos – and demand to know what was going on.

The worst thing? Percy _missed _the prick. He kept waking up screaming and he found himself instinctively looking over to the side of the bed which Kronos should be on, but found nothing but air.

Percy stabbed his lunch with his fork, completely ignoring Luke at his side. Beckendorf, Chris, Ethan and Silena sat around them. The noise in the mess hall was almost unbearable. Percy glanced up, his eyes landing on where Kronos was whacking Iapetus over the head. A small smile formed across his lips, and as if he'd suddenly sensed him Kronos met his eyes across the mess hall. The King jerked his eyes away back to Iapetus when the older Titan said something, and whatever it was it made Kronos shove his brother off the chair.

"Percy," Beckendorf said, waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

Beck sighed. "That's the third time you've done that today alone."

Percy shook his head. "Sorry. I'm thinking."

Luke glanced at Silena who nodded slightly, and Luke scowled. "Perce, come on. Finish your lunch."

Percy scowled, but did as Luke said, his mind wandering back to the night before. He'd woken up in the middle of the night like the last week after the Second Sack of Rome – as the demigods and monsters had taken to calling it – and Kronos' side of the bed had been warm. Percy wasn't an idiot, contrary to popular belief, so he knew what that meant. Kronos had snuck in in the middle of the night and left before Percy had woken up.

"Percy!" Luke exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Sorry," Percy apologised, letting his fork fall to hit his plate. Percy stood up. "I'm not really hungry," he confessed. "I'll meet you guys in the arena."

Luke watched him leave before turning to Silena. "Does he… you know."

"Love him?" Silena asked. "It's hard to tell. He likes him, yet hates him at the same time. It's dangerous – very dangerous."

Luke swore under his breath. "So he does?"

"Have you heard of Stockholm Syndrome?" Silena asked.

Luke frowned. "Isn't that about… oh. You think that's what's happening."

Silena nodded. "I think that's part of it. A hostage – that's Percy – developing feelings for the one who kidnapped them. It's pretty complicated, but I'm pretty sure that's what's going on."

Ethan almost choked on his water. "So he _does _love Kronos?"

"Everyone loves Kronos," Iapetus interrupted as he sat down next to Ethan.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I heard my name," an amused voice said, and Kronos sat down in the seat Percy had vacated.

Luke swore under his breath, jumping slightly in his seat.

Kronos smirked. "Did I surprise you?"

Luke glared at him. "Yeah. Don't do that."

Kronos just leaned back into his chair with a smug smile. "So who loves me?"

Luke stared at him. "That's why you came over here?" he exclaimed, even as he realised what Kronos hoped, which was completely ridiculous.

Iapetus just sighed. "He just wants to know. If the kid likes him… it'll be harder to keep them away from each other."

Silena shook her head. "I think Percy's confused. He likes you, but hates you at the same time."

Kronos hummed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Continue."

Silena raised an eyebrow, but obliged. "He hates you for taking him from his father and friends, but likes you because you saved his life with the Hyperion incident."

Iapetus narrowed his eyes at the look on Kronos' face. "Just because he might-"

"I'm still going to stay away from him, yes," Kronos interrupted. "I don't need another distraction." He paused, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Distraction?" Silena asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kronos grimaced. "Exactly. This new development's an annoyance and nothing more."

"You don't have to be such an ass," Luke said.

Kronos' mouth curled up into a smirk. "But then I'd have to be pleasant, and we simply can't have that."

Iapetus groaned. "Brother," he complained.

Kronos smiled thinly and stood up. "I'll return later."

Iapetus frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Paris," Kronos said shortly. "To find a Primordial I need to have a word with."

Iapetus swore under his breath. "When you come back you're welcome to apologise to me."

Kronos smirked. "Not likely," he said, his form fading away.

* * *

Eros had been hard to track down, but it was rather obvious where he had been hiding – the City of Love. Kronos scoffed as he narrowed in on the Primordial's aura. Underground in the Paris Catacombs. Why wasn't he surprised?

Kronos slipped into one of the many entrances of the Underground, lighting his hand on fire to provide some light. Immediately there was a sound of something shooting by him, and Kronos tensed.

"_Love is accepting people for who they are no matter what_," Eros said, his voice completely amused.

"_Love is a meeting of two souls, fulling accepting the dark and the light within each other, bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss," _Eros said.

Kronos clenched his hand into a fist. "We need to talk," he said out loud into the now silent Catacombs.

Eros cackled. _"Real love is knowing someone's weaknesses and not taking advantage of them. Knowing their flaws and accepting who they are._ _Do you know Perseus' flaws, Kronos? Do you take advantage of him?"_

"I haven't touched him," Kronos snapped. "_Eros,_" he said to irritate the Primordial, "what have you done?"

"_Happiness can exist only in acceptance,"_ Eros hummed, briefly appearing in front of Kronos, but fading away when Kronos slashed apart the air with Backbiter. _"You're not happy, Kronos. You _want_ him. You _need _him."_

"I need no one," Kronos retorted.

Eros was floating several dozen feet in front of Kronos and staring straight at him when he next spoke._ "We accept the love we think we deserve."_

Kronos shut his eyes tightly. "You know nothing."

"_You're hiding yourself away, Kronos," _Eros was, sounding disappointed in the Titan. _"Creating a shield to protect yourself from rejection. But let me tell you this - happiness can exist only in acceptance."_

"If I wanted to know greeting card messages I'd have told you," Kronos growled.

Eros laughed. _"So naïve."_

Kronos scowled at the faint outline of the Primordial, lifting Backbiter and stalking towards him. "I won't be toyed with, Eros!"

Eros darted away from the black sword, wary about touching the blade_. "I've done nothing, but sense it as _you_ developed feelings for the demigod. I didn't have to interfere. It was set in stone when you first talked to him in his dreams, cousin."_ The Primordial smirked. _"To attempt to change you and prepare you for what's coming."_

Kronos paused. "What's coming?" he repeated.

Eros laughed. _"Death. Destruction. Ruin. The darkness will fall over Gaea and all will be destroyed."_

"Cysgodol," Kronos breathed.

Eros cackled. _"Kill me, Kronos. Eradicate Love everywhere. You can save yourself from falling prey to the disease of loving, or you can leave me. It's your choice."_

Kronos clenched his fist at his side, the fire flaring up in response to his raging thoughts. "I don't need love."

"_But you want it,"_ Eros mused. _"You want it desperately. You remember what it was like with Rhea. How it felt to have someone that you could trust with everything. How it felt to have someone who would stand by you unconditionally and follow you wherever you wanted. What you haven't realised is that your feelings aren't unrequited, and Perseus returns them. All he needs is a shove in the right direction to find out."_

Kronos faltered. "He…"

"_You will need him, Kronos, if you wish to survive. He'll be like the anchor of a drifting ship for you, keeping you grounded as _everything_ is swamped by the shadows and swept away."_

Kronos leaned against the walls of the Catacombs, trying to make sense of everything the personification of love had told him. "Something bad is coming."

Eros appeared in front of Kronos, his form completely solid and glowing white wings spread out behind him. _"Yes,"_ he agreed. _"Something _very_ bad is coming. Something which will tear apart Gaea."_

"What's Cysgodol going to do?" Kronos demanded. "When?"

Eros just laughed. _"I don't know that. I'm not Ananke. You'll just have to find out yourself. In the meantime, I intend to ally myself with Olympus."_

Kronos tensed, his eyes narrowing. "You"-

"_Don't worry. I swear on Chaos to not reveal anything about your feelings for Percy Jackson," _Eros smirked._ "Though I must say, cousin. You've chosen excellently." _Eros studied him for several more moments, his form starting to flicker and fade away_. "Just remember, Kronos, that the easiest way to solve a problem is to deny it exists. Try not to go down the easy route with the Hero. You might find he's taken before you start to move."_

Kronos was left standing alone in the Paris Catacombs, Backbiter still raised and the flames still flickering. He swore and spun, burying Backbiter into the bones of the dead. _Why was everything suddenly so complicated? _It was like Ananke was seeing how much he could withstand before he crumpled under the pressure. So many things had changed in the span of a week, and it was pissing him off beyond belief.

"_You will need him, Kronos, if you wish to survive." _Eros had said.

What did _that_ mean? Other than Percy would somehow save his life at some point.

Kronos _hated _Primordials. Even his Mother was now an enemy. He couldn't trust her around Perseus.

The Titan was _so _close to chasing after Eros and killing him – to ridding himself of all of his problems, namely the demigod. It would be so easy. So easy to stab the demigod in the heart – but then he'd be stabbing himself in the heart too. Despite what Kronos wanted.

"_How it felt to have someone that you could trust with everything. How it felt to have someone who would stand by you unconditionally and follow you wherever you wanted."_

Kronos slid down the wall, dislodging several bones in the process, and let Backbiter clatter to the ground beside him.

"_You want it," _Eros' voice said, echoing around the tunnels. "_Your feelings aren't unrequited."_

Kronos sucked in a sharp breath, letting his head fall back against a skull behind him. He _did _want it. Kronos had sworn to himself that he'd never love again after what Rhea had done, and yet he'd fallen into that trap like a moth drawn to a flame.

Percy Jackson, he thought. Despite his wishes and his attempts at keeping himself on a strictly hate-hate relationship with the kid, he'd managed to worm his way to Kronos' side and stick there like glue. It was irritating, and yet oddly satisfying.

"_Your feelings aren't unrequited."_

Kronos dared not hope that Eros was telling the truth, yet he had sensed that there was no lie in those words. If the Primordial was telling the truth… then maybe it might… no. Kronos couldn't get close to him – he was Olympus' Hero.

The Titan remembered the way Percy had been helpless in from of him, the look in his eyes… despite popular belief Kronos _did _have a heart. It was just buried under his experiences and life. But Kronos remembered the way he'd felt protective of the demigod even in Tartarus – he'd thought it was because the demigod had been _his, _and no one else's… but he was starting to realise that maybe he'd cared for the demigod even then. He'd had to remind himself many times that Percy had stopped him from tearing Olympus down, and only that had kept him torturing him.

Then he'd started to get to know him, and everything Kronos knew was challenged. He'd felt proud when the demigod had managed to get Riptide back, because that was _him _teaching the demigod to fight.

Kronos turned his head to the side and studied Backbiter, the blade looking crimson in the light of the flames still flickering in Kronos' palm, and the Titan thought the sword seemed to be bathed in the blood of his enemies.

Kronos took a breath and stood up, Backbiter shooting into his hand. He extinguished the flames.

"_Your feelings aren't unrequited."_

Kronos sheathed Backbiter in the darkness and flashed away.

He reappeared on the top of his tower. The moon shone high above Othrys, and it was a cloudless sky. But Kronos didn't care about the sky – he cared about the demigod he could sense waking in the room beneath him, and he realised just how tuned and aware the demigod had become of his presence. How hadn't he noticed it before? There were so many small hints which he'd missed.

"So this is what you do every night?" Percy asked.

Kronos' hands clenched on the parapet of his tower. "Sometimes."

Percy took a couple of small steps towards him. "Why've you been ignoring me?" He sounded genuinely disappointed, Kronos mused.

"It's not what you've done. It's what I've changed," Kronos said, turning to face Percy.

Percy blinked. "What?"

"I'm trying not to feel it," Kronos breathed. "But it's been so long."

"Feel what?" Percy exclaimed. "Damn it, Kronos, give me a straight answer for once!"

Kronos shrunk down and took several steps towards him, his hand moving to Backbiter's hilt as he stopped a foot away from the demigod. Percy didn't move back, watching the Titan warily. "I should kill you," Kronos stated. "It would make everything so much easier for me."

"You won't," Percy said confidently. "You've already said you won't."

"You'll be the death of me, Percy Jackson," Kronos murmured, looking down slightly to Percy.

"I did swear on the Styx to kill you," Percy reminded him.

"I know," Kronos smirked, closing the gap between the two and pressing his lips to Percy's.

Percy froze in shock and Kronos let go of Backbiter, a slight thud echoing into the night as the guard hit the edge of the sheath.

Then Percy started responding and his hand fisted around part of Kronos' shirt. The Titan jerked away, feeling his heart beating rapidly, and flashed himself down to the lower levels.

Kronos sucked in a sharp breath as he leaned against the wall. So maybe that had been stupid and he'd been acting without thinking, but he couldn't help it.

Kronos shut his eyes, feeling a genuine grin cross his mouth as he heard Percy yell, "Kronos, get back here!" even from the bottom of the Black Fortress.

Kronos smirked, slipping into the closest door and deciding to avoid the demigod for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So you all remember that Annabeth's turning into a goddess? I need some suggestions on what domains to give her (for the next chapter). I'm thinking revolving around architecture, or maybe 'goddess of Heroes'. Something like that. One or two domains which seem small but can be powerful.**

**Truce is winning at the moment on the poll... but that can still change!**

**So what did you all think? **

**For those of you that don't know, Stockholm Syndrome is real. This is something which I found that pretty much explains it completely: ****_'__"First people would experience something terrifying that just comes at them out of the blue. They are certain they are going to die. "Then they experience a type of infantilisation - where, like a child, they are unable to eat, speak or go to the toilet without permission." Small acts of kindness - such as being given food - prompts a "primitive gratitude for the gift of life," he explains. "The hostages experience a powerful, primitive positive feeling towards their captor. They are in denial that this is the person who put them in that situation. In their mind, they think this is the person who is going to let them live."  
Captor also develops feelings.'_ **

**The thing that came out of the blue for Percy was: Tartarus at first, then being taken again during the Capture the Flag match.  
The infantilisation was sort of the moment when he was broken after the Hyperion incident.  
Luke, and later Kronos was the one getting him his food and gradually letting him become more involved in Othrys and get more sociable again.  
And remember in the arena last chapter? Percy was basically refusing to acknowledge that Kronos was the one who'd put him in that position in the first place... all in the criteria above ;). **


	36. (35) Two New Problems

**Guest (chapter 27): Best book ever! / Haha, thanks.**

**Matt: So is Percy going to turn evil or is Kronos going to go good? If Percy turns evil I think I'll stop reading this story.**  
**Eros isn't a primordial god, he's a regular one. Also Kronos would have to kill Aphrodite to rid the world of love since she's the goddess of it. P.S. So is there Will/Di Angelo in this or not? / Percy will not turn evil, thats definite. I could never manage to get Percy evil with his flaw and personality. There are two Eros' in Greek Mythology, a son of Aphrodite, and a Primordial who's the son of Erebus and Nyx (I think. I checked when I wrote the chapter, but I've sort of forgotten who his parents are now. Pretty sure Nyx is one of them). Eros is the Primordial of love, and he represents a vast proportion of the domain. With him gone the power of love will decrease. It admittedly won't be wiped out completely, but nearly completely. Yes, this is a story with Solangelo in.**

**Guest: definitly goddess of heros that would be awesome / She's goddess of... something. Read on.**

**Guest: I love your story so much, can't wait for the next update! I think it would be awesome and original if Percy became a Titan, keep it up :)! / At the moment it looks likes thats with he's gonna be :)**

**Blaze: Story was great until the pairing. I got to chapter 25 then stopped reading when I found out about the gay pairing. Should have put it in description so I wouldn't have wasted my time on this. Ruined a great story. Just my opinion, I will no longer be reading. / That says a lot more about you than it does my story, mate. Besides, writer's choice on the pairing :p. And dicks who dis gays get publicly shamed with me :). **

**Guest (chapter 34): Why have you done this evil deed!? What you have done is truly despicable! How could you?! / You're either talking about the kiss, or the takover of New Rome**

**ImNotWhoYouThinkIWas (chapter 32): Reading some comments I'm glad I'm not the only one adoring the idea of a percyxkronos pairing because I'm just loving it! Like seriously Kronos, kiss him already or Percy just kiss him already! I love this so so much! / Haha, definitely not the only one :). This chapter may be what you've been waiting for...**

**Micky D: Alright I see were ur coming from. When r we going to find out what his domains will be. And I still say that the gods should win cause in all technicality the process of Percy becoming a titan should be reversible because the gods were born as the children of titans and they were still gods despite being surounded by a titan for nine months. Or have the Titans team up with the gods against the darkness that Eros mentioned. / They were born as gods, not made. There's a difference. Once someone becomes something, that's what they are. Your last part is possible as it is one of the options in the poll... which one? You'll have to see.**

**Guest (chapter 23): Please tell me that Percy will not be paired with a guy / Haha, too late, mate :)**

**Underworld Skylar: Hehe, I loved Percy's reaction. He was just like "O.O KRONOS GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" / Yup. I mean, if you were suddenly ambushed and kissed you'd want a pretty good explanation too.**

**BCFireShadow: Binge watching and its 2:30 am**  
**Hello, im screaming internally**  
**FINALLY FINALLY**  
**PLEASE UPDATE AAAAAA / 2:30? Mate, get some sleep! **

**BCFireShadow (chapter 31): Oh shiet I ship it nuuuuuj / Haha, same.**

**percabethforever: The FEELS ,man! So goooood. At first i was like Yew! not let it be parental... But now i m like kiss him kronos kiss hiiiiiiim.**  
**Keep up the gud work. Pls update soon.**  
**PS you shud try foreverskysong's works on ffic...its really good. / Parental... Kronos? Jeez, you know that guy ate his kids? If he felt parental love for Percy I'd want to get Percy out of Othrys asap. I've read foreverskysong's story :).**

**Ruzsian: Blehg I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Sorry but I gotta stop following. Just picturing the whole kronos/percy bit is highly disturbing on many lvls / So, either against gays or the pairing itself?**

**DHG Kablamstar: Could annabeth still be a love for the hero? If your gunna ship Kronos Percy would then be bisexual. He would still love annabeth. Possible double marriage or some sort of truce with annabeth involved. / Percy's straightness isn't in question here :). He's still perfectly straight... I'll explain it in a couple of chapters. Or I could PM you if you want? Percy... well, yes, he does still love Annabeth. Which is where this gets a little messed up.**

**inblindingdarkness: shipping it so hard you don't even know... now I'm gonna go try to find so more KronosxPercy fanfiction. this is all your fault, by the way. / haha. Might I suggest Destroy the Obvious and Golden Droplets? They're both genderbent Percy, but they're good. There's also some higher rated ones: War Trophy and Trophy Wife... they're a bit messed up.**

**arianajansen (chapter 2): wow Jason sure helps carry people / Guessing that was sarcasm?**

**Gabby Daughter Of Poseidon: YES! Finally something BIG happens between Percy and Kronos! In other stories if they made a Percy/Kronos story I probably wouldn't have liked it, but you make it work! Also your story is AWESOME! Please update soon! / Haha, thanks. If goes a little bit further this time...**

**Rosycat: Blue cookies?**  
**Hah! Loved this. They're so cuuuuttttteeee together!**  
**As for 'Beth... Yeah, architecture would be good... Maybe reading or something too? It's hard when there are already so many gods/godesess'!**  
**And yeah, I know about Stockholm Syndrome. And whatever is voted on most, I now hope Kronos lives! / Definitely blue cookies. Annabeth's domains are said in this chapter. And Kronos living is only featured in some of the options... choose wisely :).**

**AlexDark69: You should give Annabeth a minor domain of wisdom or a minor version of one of Athena's domains. You could also give her a domain that would help them fight Kronos, just to make things interesting... Hehehe / Done :)**

**kkworld12345: AHHHHHHH! *Screams and does a Happy dance* They had their First Kiss! F_cking Finally! You just made my day! And as for Annabeth, I think she should be goddess of architecture. / Yup. And now let's start a tally! Bump it up to three, and we're there.**

**HCookie: YASSSS A KISS AMAZING FINALLY! *in tears*. I don't think Annabeth would fit as the Goddess of Heroes, but I do like the idea of her being in control of architecture, and maybe another subcategory of Athena's domain? Thanks for the awesome story and please keep it up! / Annabeth is now the goddess of architecture and something else which you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Geek. Mythology. Girl: I have the biggest gods be damned grin across my face. Finally one of them kiss the other! They're like love sick teenagers I swear! Oh and before I forget, Annabeth's domain could have something to do with her personality. So like the goddess of architecture or even pride. / haha. Teenagers... well, Percy's stuck with the look of a teenager.**

**Peccati: *screams for hours* IT FINALLY HAPPENED! YESSSS / YEESSS!**

**the open minded: Ahh so good and cliff hanger really? But I do live it you just have a way with words xx can't wait for more / Haha, yup. Another cliffhanger here too :P**

**redninjalass19: OH MY GODS THEY KISSED I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW I AM LITERALLY CAN EVEN AHH. Thank you / You're welcome :P**

**Looking through my reviews has made me so happy after last chapter. The response to Pernos... haha, definitely didn't expect it.**

* * *

Chapter 35 - Two New Problems

"You were away for a long time yesterday," Iapetus said. "Did you succeed?"

"Did you kill Eros?" Oceanus asked eagerly.

Kronos shrugged. "No. The fool managed to escape before I could kill him."

Iapetus raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you so pleased about?"

"Kronos!" Percy yelled, storming over to their table in the mess hall. "What the fuck was that last night?"

"Kronos?" Iapetus demanded. "You did something last night?"

"No," Kronos said hurriedly.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed. "This massive dickhead came to the top of the tower and suddenly ki-"

Kronos slapped his hand over Percy's mouth. "Hold your tongue," he hissed. "Before I do it for you." Percy narrowed his eyes, but Kronos just smirked. "Licking my hand's not going to do anything, Percy."

Iapetus raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you call him Percy?"

"Since he-"

"Outside, Kronos snapped, scrambling to his feet and grabbing Percy by the arm to drag the demigod after him. "Now."

The demigods, Titans and monsters watched them pass by, but Kronos ignored them. The Titan pulled Percy into an enclave once they'd exited the mess hall. "Refrain from shouting it out to the entirety of Othrys, Percy Jackson."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you at least tell me what the Tartarus that was last night?" he demanded.

Kronos frowned, glancing up to see if anyone was watching before replying. "This?" he asked, taking a step towards Percy so they were only inches away from each other.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Exactly that."

"And… this?" Kronos asked, leaning down, but stopping less than an inch from Percy.

The demigod swallowed. "Ye – yeah. That too."

Kronos smirked. "I make you flustered. I can heard your heartbeat, Perseus, it's ridiculously fast. Like it's about to take off. You're aware of me at all times – last night proved that."

Percy sucked in a sharp breath, trying to steady himself. "Wha – what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's not just that," Kronos murmured. He reached out, his fingers ghosting down the side of Percy's face and tracing one of the scars. "But my touch too."

"Maybe that's because you were torturing me," Percy said, his voice subdued.

Kronos smirked. "I don't think so," he said.

Percy's jaw twitched. "Really? What makes you think I like you?"

"I had it confirmed by Eros," Kronos stated. "He said 'your feelings aren't unrequited'."

Percy swallowed nervously, his green eyes staring into Kronos'. "Yeah? Well maybe he's wrong."

"Then swear it," Kronos smirked, shifting so his mouth was by Percy's ear. "Swear that you don't like me and I'll stop."

"I swear on the river Styx that I don't love-" the words died in Percy's throat, and try as he might he couldn't get them out.

Kronos smirked triumphantly. "Told you," he hummed, his mouth moving to trail down Percy's neck.

Percy's eyes widened, and then he shoved Kronos away. "Screw you," he snapped.

Kronos was completely unfazed and chuckled. "I thought that was the point."

Percy shook his head. "I can't like you! I – I'm supposed to be the Hero of Olympus, not a traitor!"

"And I'm supposed to be the heartless Titan Lord," Kronos remarked in amusement.

"You are heartless," Percy retorted, backing into the wall. "You killed Marie!"

Kronos snorted. "I've said it before - this is war, Perseus. People die in war. It's a fact of life."

"Not kids!" Percy exclaimed angrily.

"It was either I killed her, or one of the Titans would have kept her, Perseus," Kronos stated. "That is what happens."

Percy shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself and sliding down the wall. "I can't love you," he said, his voice muffled.

Kronos crouched in front of Percy. "I thought the same thing when Iapetus confronted me about it eight days ago. I tried to ignore it – and you – but I can't. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Percy mumbled.

Kronos shrugged. "Well, that was," he mused. "I'm constantly aware of where you are, Perseus, even without trying to be."

Percy frowned at him, completely aware that they were only inches from each other, but he saw that Kronos was genuine. "So… last night."

"I talked to Eros," Kronos grimaced, sitting on the floor opposite Percy. "He apparently decided I needed a kick up the backside."

"So you decided to see my reaction when you came back." Percy sighed.

Kronos nodded. "Yes. And you definitely reacted," he added.

Percy scowled at him. "You surprised me."

"So… if I were to do it now, what would you do?"

"Kick you in your balls," Percy said confidently.

Kronos snorted. "And when I get pissed because you do that?"

"Run like every monster in Tartarus is after me," Percy grinned. "Or the heartless Titan who leads them."

Kronos smirked. "And if you're too slow?"

"That'll only happen if you cheat," Percy said, sitting up straighter.

"I _always_ cheat, Perseus," Kronos said.

Percy smiled slightly, and then hesitated. "Look," he said, "I… can we just see what happens? And you have to stop ignoring me."

"What will you do in return?"

"Not ignoring someone is a simple and easy thing to do!" Percy exclaimed.

Kronos cocked his head to the side. "So a simple and easy thing for you…"

Percy scowled at him. "Considering you ambushed me last night, not ignoring me is the least you could do," he stated.

Kronos sighed. "Very well," he said, standing up.

"But saying that," Percy said as he accepted the hand Kronos held out to him, "I guess since I'm already a traitor of Olympus due to my oath, that seeing what happens wouldn't kill anyone."

It was Kronos' turn to be surprised as he eyed Percy warily. He knew the demigod wouldn't say that without having a plan… but what was his plan? "_To attempt to change you and prepare you for what's coming."_

_Ah,_ Kronos thought. _Of course._ The demigod was hoping that he'd be able to change Kronos. The Titan inwardly smiled – many had tried that over the millions of years since he'd become like he was now, but none had succeeded. The demigod would have a hard time.

"One more thing, Perseus," Kronos said. "Remember that you asked me if I trusted Cygsodol?"

Percy frowned. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Cariad said that he's going to start a war," Kronos said.

Percy's jaw dropped. "Eros said what?" he demanded.

Kronos ran his head through his black hair. "We'll be fighting on two fronts," he grimaced.

Percy glanced towards the door to the mess hall. "Can we talk later? If we talk here any longer someone will come out."

Kronos nodded slightly. "Tonight," he promised.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You going to keep that promise? Or should I wear my armour for added protection?"

Kronos' mouth curled up into a smirk. "Depends on if you think you need that much protection. Usually one thing's enough." Before Percy could back away he had kissed him quickly and turned to reenter the mess hall.

Percy grabbed his arm. "Okay, stop doing that." Kronos turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "If you're gonna do it," Percy grinned, "at least do it properly." A wolfish grin spread across Kronos' face and Percy ducked his head to hide his slight blush. "I mean, I did say we'd see what happens."

Kronos chuckled. "I think I was right," he mused, and at Percy's curious look he elaborated. "You _will _be the death of me."

Percy shrugged. "I've got to keep my promise on the Styx somehow."

Kronos snorted. "Good luck with that," he hummed.

Percy shook his head. "I won't need any," he said confidently.

Kronos smirked and pulled Percy closer to him. He tilted his head down, feeling Percy tense as he neared, and then they touched. At first Percy was uneasy, Kronos could sense. Percy moved slightly, backing up against the wall, and Kronos followed him.

Percy hesitated before letting Kronos kiss him. It took him several long seconds to relax, but when he did he actually found himself _enjoying _it. Kronos was rough, but not harsh, and there seemed to be a _need _for him in the Titan. Percy opened his mouth slightly, and Kronos took the opportunity in stride. The Titan smelt of fresh air mixed with the smell of a forest away from civilization, in other words he smelt unpolluted. Percy smiled slightly at his thought. Yet there was an undercurrent of danger, of a sharp smell which lingered in Percy's nose with a slight metallic tang and made him nervous of being so close to Kronos.

"What the Tartarus are the two of you _doing_?"

Kronos jerked away from Percy, his nostrils flaring and his eyes dark. Percy sucked in deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart, and he swore under his breath. "Shit, Iapetus. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Both of you have now given me the need to wash my eyes out with disinfectant," Iapetus stated. "I hope it was worth it." His silver eyes frowned at Percy before turning to Kronos. "Brother, I would have a word with you."

Kronos cleared his throat. "Of course. Perseus, why don't you go on in and join your friends?"

Percy nodded and slipped out between the Titans, quickly retreating back to the mess hall.

Iapetus crossed his arms as he glared at Kronos. "I thought we agreed there would be none of that."

"So did I," Kronos said with a smirk.

Iapetus clenched his jaw. "And what if he wants none of this?"

"Did he look like he wanted none of it then?" Kronos said, moving to go past Iapetus and into the mess hall.

"This is a mistake," Iapetus insisted, grabbing Kronos' arm.

Kronos clenched his jaw. "I know what I'm doing."

Iapetus' eyes narrowed. "You're acting off your _feelings_. Use your head!"

Kronos slammed Iapetus into the wall. "You know _nothing,_" he snapped. "I _am _thinking! I'm thinking about the safety of the whole world, Iapetus!"

Iapetus froze. "What?"

But Kronos had disappeared back into the mess hall.

The King strode to the Titan area of the mess hall and beckoned Krios over. The older Titan excused himself from the group and jogged over. "Yes?" he asked.

Kronos led him over to a corner where they could speak without being overheard. "I'll be leaving to check on something in Alaska. I should be back by the night."

"Should?" Krios asked uneasily.

Kronos grimaced. "If all goes to plan."

Krios raised an eyebrow before he shook his head. "I won't ask. Just try to not get yourself killed."

Kronos nodded. "Of course."

* * *

_*eight days previously*_

"You're saying," Athena said slowly, "that my daughter is burning up from the inside-out and you waited until _after _the battle to tell me?"

Apollo winced. "I thought the battle was more important. I mean, I know she's an immortal demigod so I thought she'd be able to survive until you got back. And she has."

"You could have told me!" Athena exclaimed.

"You were in the middle of fighting a battle," Apollo pointed out.

"That's not the point," Athena said exasperatedly.

"We're wasting time," Will interrupted. "Annabeth's still going to die if we don't' start soon."

Apollo nodded and spun around, nearly running into the infirmary. Athena rushed in behind him, stopping only when she reached Annabeth's bed.

"She fell unconscious about two hours ago," Apollo said. "Will, how have her vitals been?"

"Generally stable," Will said. "And I've been keeping the nectar IV going like you said."

Apollo nodded. "Good."

"So what do we do now?" Will asked.

Apollo rubbed his hands together. "Give her an overdose of nectar and ambrosia so she erupts into her divine form. Can you take the IV out, Will?"

Will quickly did so as Athena grabbed several flasks of nectar and half a dozen squares of ambrosia. "Will I be able to stay?" Will asked.

"It should be safe," Apollo said. "But I can't be sure. You choose."

Will nodded. "I'll stay," he said confidently.

Apollo nodded slightly as he tilted Annabeth up on the bed. "Then you can help Athena overload her system. I mean Annabeth's system," he corrected at Athena's glare.

Athena sighed. "Let's just do this, Apollo. Preferably without your irritating comments."

Apollo frowned. "I wouldn't say they're _irritating_."

Athena shook her head. "Just shut up, Apollo."

The god nodded. "Right. Shutting up."

Athena ignored him and slowly trickled one whole flask of nectar into Annabeth's mouth. Will picked up another one and did the same when Athena was done. Annabeth's temperature rapidly rose and her skin started smoking.

Apollo frowned. "Will," he said, "you're going to want to cover your eyes. It's gonna be a big explosion."

Annabeth shifted, her eyes opening. "Mom?"

"How does it feel, Annabeth?" Apollo asked before Athena could reply.

"Hot," Annabeth said, her voice surprisingly not shaking. "But a good hot."

Athena smiled. "You're going to be a goddess, Annabeth."

"With Percy," Annabeth said firmly.

Athena frowned. "Yes. With the sea spawn."

"Last one, Annabeth," Apollo said. "This'll probably hurt."

Annabeth nodded and let Will trickle the nectar into her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as her already burning body overheated more.

Then she abruptly erupted into an explosion of light. Will's jaw dropped. "Whoa," he breathed.

Athena smiled. Annabeth's divine form was a grey the colour of the clouds on a stormy day with streaks of white light intertwined with the grey. A faint outline of Annabeth was inside the light.

"Now," Athena said, "Annabeth. It should feel like you are floating. Think about your mortal form and draw it back into yourself. Think of turning off your divine form."

There was almost a minute of silence before Annabeth managed to change back into her mortal form. She took several deep breaths. "That was harder than I expected."

"It'll become easier with time," Athena assured her. "For now, however, you'll have to stay on Olympus until you can control yourself. Do you know your domains?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Architecture and weaknesses."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Weaknesses? That's interesting."

"It's helpful," Athena corrected. "Especially against Kronos and the other Titans. Come on, Annabeth, let's go inform Zeus of your domains."

Annabeth nodded and sat up, getting off the bed. She followed Athena out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was dark outside. Kronos was late.

Percy stared out to the north, the whole of California spreading out beneath him. He knew Kronos was somewhere in Alaska.

Percy frowned, his gut twisting itself into knots – he had a bad feeling about this. It was an irritating twitch in the back of his brain, that something was wrong. Percy concentrated, trying to find Kronos' presence. He focused on the feeling that Kronos emitted – the way everything seemed slightly slow around him – and the tower disappeared around him.

_Snow was coming down around him, so thick he could barely see. The sound of the blizzard messed with his hearing, and coldness numbed his fingers. But the hilt of Backbiter was resting solidly in his hand. He spun, trying to hear any sounds that could give him a warning, but there was nothing. _

_Then something slammed into the blade of Backbiter, sending the blade flying off into the snow. And a split second later pain rippled down his back as a sword hacked through his armour. _

_A foot was planted squarely in his chest and he was flung backwards, his head slamming into a tree which loomed out of nowhere behind him. He fell face-down onto the snow covered ground and tried to force himself up with his hands, but his back flared with pain. He clenched his jaw as he heard the snow crunching – they were walking towards him._

_They crouched down beside him, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at them. "Let's see how long you last shall we? Out here in the snow and cold. With no one around to help you. You see, Kronos, I will take over soon. And there will be no one to stop me once you die out here tonight."_

And Percy was wrenched back into his own body, supporting his weight on the parapets as his legs threatened to collapse beneath him. There were two things he was sure of – Kronos was in grave danger, and Erebus was responsible for it.

* * *

**So Kronos is in trouble... he may be the Titan king, but there are several beings more powerful than him...**

**So who enjoyed USA's storm? I didn't. They stole all our snow before it got to us... all we got was rain and wind.**


	37. (36) Bleeding Out

**Guest (chapter 32): This is simply well writren plot is fantastic the realationship makes me thing of A a grumpy evil grampa beginning to see worth in his family . ...but more evil but to be shoned by his family would do that to anyone love the plot / Thanks :). But the relationship's a bit more than that...**

**Guest (chapter 15): Whirlpool or wave / Tsunami.**

**uh oh: gah!**  
**tell me, HOW do you pull of such an awkward ship and make it... not so weird?**  
**and KRONOS kissing PERCY?! yee-uck!**  
**what is your secret?**  
**and WHY did you make Iapetus discover the two making out? i can only too well imagine what he must've been thinking... at least it wasn't some other titan or Poseidon Iris Messaging truce or something. percy's father would have died from heart attack to see his son making out with the evil titan lord who wants to tear down Olympus brick by brick, who is also percy's captor.**  
**by the way, great job on Annabeth's domains. weaknesses? i never would have thought of that. great job with the story, i can't wait for your next update! meanwhile, i am going to read your other stories. hopefully they are as amazing as this one:)! / I get their personalities to where I want them, and then make the move (or get Kronos to make it). Because Iapetus needs to know for this chapter, and the next one. Lol, that would have been so funny. When Poseidon finds out... jeez, I alreayd feel sorry for him. His father and his son... Annabeth's domain will be very important at some point.**

**Guest (chapter 34): nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! kronos and percy's ship is now officially declared!**  
**mental world wars are starting! / Which side won?**

**Guest (chapter 9):Black / Thanks.**

**Guest (chapter 8): Nooo! ;..( / YYESSSS. ANNABETH DIES! **

**Guest (chapter 7): Demigod / Yup, they won.**

**Guest (chapter 27): you've GOT to be shipping Percy with calypso / ... if you've got to this chapter yet, you'll know the pairing. If you still don't know the pairing... dear Zeus help this poor person :).**

**DeadX1419: Oh my god. I have been waiting for this chapter for a looooong time. I'm so happy, I can't even describe it. The Percy/Kronos pairing is so rare, it's good to see it done right. Thank you, for your amazing story. / Thanks. I hate it when the pairing is butchered, because despite Kronos being evil, I just can't see him being _really _horrible to the one he's with, because of Rhea and what she did. He'd be terrified of starting another relationship in fear of what would happen.**

**SolangaloLover: OMG OMG OMG OMG this is soooooo cute. I was smiling the whole kiss scene it was so cute. Sometimes I feel that percy acts like a girl, it might just be me, but I love the story. I would love to see Evil Percy but I know that won't happen. Could you make a alternate story with evil percy because i love the way that you write. / An alternate story... hmmm... I could actually do that. Make it split off at a certain chapter and start another story on this website...**

**Person 105 (chapter 28): Why. Why did I do that, you warned me and I done it anyway. I just had to look it up. Damn it. But seriously, your warning literally haunted me, because I knew that I shouldn't search for a fourth degree burn, but at the same time, I'm then insistently curious about what that would look like and why it nearly made you vomit. Your warning was like telling a child not to touch the cookie jar, just...with a lot more traumatic consequences. / Haha, sorry, mate. But you can't say I didn't warn you :).**

**Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth: PLEASE, take all of our snow! It was awful. / Sure. You want to sort out the delivery, or shall I?**

**BCFireShadow: Wow. Just- mamma mia.**  
**I love it! I love how despite Kronos seems to always stick onto the fact that he's the Titan of Time and essentially a bad guy, he goes back around and says things that can put off someone, such as Iaeptus.**  
**But Percy- oh man, just hold on bro! You can do it!**  
**Annabeth... Poor you :s**  
**Anyway, awesome chapter. Please update when you can! Looking forward to it! Thank you :) / Yup. He's sort of getting a kick up the backside (Kronos is, not Iapetus). I mean, if Erebus is doing what he is (not gonna say what) then there'll be no point to Kronos destroying Olympus.**

**KayChildOfHades: What is this? I was hoping that Percy would break and I get a gay pairing. Not that I mind, I have friends that are gay. I fully accept it, but it serms kind of unlikely, even with the syndrome thing. I just wish you broke Percy instead. It would be fun to read. I stayed because I love your writing and i wanted a fanfic that would last. Its really amazing, but the Percy/Kronos thing is strange. I mean no insults! / Haha, I get it. Percy's not completely gay, he's with Kronos for a reason which will be revealed next chapter.**

**Matt: who is Annie going to end up with? / Wait and find out.**

**Guest: I didn't like the storm but I'm probably not entitled to say that as I live in Arizona and all we got was a few sprinkles and a few days of wind but anyways good chapter. Although I'm kind of confused which side is Erebus on the god's or titain's (or his own?) / Erebus is a loose cannon at the moment. He's sort of started his own side.**

**Guest (chapter 15): i .like crosscurrent for the sword's name / Tsunami was chosen.**

**Ricky burdick (chapter 1): Annabeth computer got lost right? / Not in this fic.**

**percabethforever: Great chap as always. Itz really one of the best fics on this site.**  
**Maybe percy will tell about kronos' danger to either iapetus or krios and go with them to save kronos.**  
**PS. Ur right. parental kronos sucks**  
**Where r u from? Im from india...**  
**Plz update soon. Cant wait for more!**  
**Peace out:) / Thanks. And I'm from England.**

**DHG Kablamstar: I'm in Florida. If we get any snow hell officially froze over for us. If we get an inch of it? The world is ending. / How much did you get? Did the world end?**

**the god of hopelessness: I don't know if I like this pairing but I will keep reading to find out / Please say you like it? **

**Ruzsian: The pairing itself. Completely kills the perspective of his character. I just can't imagine it. Kinda like Nico and will. I just can't see Nico choosing hotdogs over tacos / Percy's been through a lot, mate. And he's not with Kronos because he loves him, he's with him for a different reason which will be revealed next chapter.**

**kkworld12345: *Screams and Cries tears of joy* We got more Kronercy! I didn't know I could be this excited for a weird ship to sail on a fan fiction since that PercyxLoki fanfic I read! I really hope Kronos is okay! Anyway, awesome chapter and thanks for the update! / Haha, I'm surprised everyone's enjoying Kronercy :).**

**That Percy Jackson Guy: Ok first off, great chapter! But is Percy a titan or a god yet? And if so what would his domain/domains be? / Not yet. If you want I'll tell you what his domains will be by PM?**

**HCookie chapter: I got two feet of snow here in Philly this past weekend. And OMG! I hope Percy goes after Bae and saves his life... Annabeth is now permanent for sure, and her domain of weaknesses? Genius. I can tell that will really drive the plot at a certain points. / Unfair. Yup, yup, and thanks.**

**ImNotWhoYouThinkIWas: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! Finally, it's about time Percy. I literally just squealed and my mom asked what happened, but how do I tell her I'm reading fanfiction? / Haha, always nice to know the reactions some people have to my story...**

**Blakely Evans: AGHHHH! So good, but poor Annabeth. Everyone wants her to be with Percy but his heart is now else where. / Haha, yup. Sorry Annabeth :).**

**ForlornSpirit: Dam. Annabeth is going to be so disappointed when she finds out that Percy's a titan (he is a titan right?) But I must say being a titan seems cooler than being a god.  
****《Also I know right? The USA always gets the snow. We get what's left of it...》/ Not quite yet. And I prefer the Titans... I just feel sorry for them. And it's so unfair! After crossing the Pacific all the snow is now is wind and rain... **

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Umm we may have a problem with Annabeth back in the picture after you made Kronercy official. / That's the point :).**

**inblindingdarkness: AGHH the sexual tension is real. Seriously, though. When you get me hoping and praying that Kronos is all right, you know you're a good writer. / Haha, thanks. And Kronos... well, let's just say he's not going to be completely healed for a while.**

**redninjalass19: You have a fluid writing style that makes it easy to read. The way you write just absorbs me into the story. The way you write Percy and Kronos is amazing too. I love the way they act around each other / Thanks :). I'm trying to get Percy to keep his natural sarcastic tone, and Kronos to keep his 'I'm-the-King-so-listen-to-me' personality.**

**the open minded: Really good liked the Kronos and percy bonding and iapetus walking in on them like that u wonder if luke and Co will find out and Annabeths reaction can't wait! / Yeah, I tried to get it to stay in Kronos' character... it was ridiculously hard. Luke and the others will find out... probably pretty soon. And Annabeth's reaction...**

**Underworld Skylar: "Screw you.I thought that was the point." This line had me laughing for like a minute straight, thought you should know. Same with "Both of you have now given me the need to wash my eyes out with disinfectant. I hope it was worth it." Beautiful XD And Percy has a plan, hmmm... why can I so clearly visualize Percy dying for Kronos and then Kronos goes on a killing spree? / Haha, thanks. I like those lines :). Yup... Percy surprisingly has a plan... and that last part honestly still depends on the result for the poll. That might be an option, that might not.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 - Bleeding Out**

Most of the Titans had also begun to feel that something was wrong, though none of them had been able to figure out what it was until Percy told them what he'd seen. Several of the Titans had stared at him, and Percy got the feeling that even they couldn't do what he'd done.

Though Percy didn't exactly know what it was that he'd done. He only knew that he'd somehow seen what Kronos had seen, felt what he felt.

"Jackson," Oceanus called with a scowl. "Are you coming?"

Percy hesitantly nodded. "Yeah." He sheathed Tsunami at his side and stood up, wearing black armour that surprisingly fitted which he'd grabbed from the armoury.

He shut his eyes and concentrated, vapour travelling himself into Alaska where some of the Titans were already waiting.

"Remember," Krios said, "weapons out. And Cygsodol is at large."

Percy took a breath and unsheathed Tsunami, smiling behind his helmet at Oceanus' irritated glance at his old sword.

"Stay in groups," Krios ordered, "but fan out."

Percy glanced at Iapetus who nodded, and they took off into the blizzard. Percy frowned, realising that the trees seemed to loom out of nowhere. It was no surprise that Kronos had been caught unawares. But the storm around them seemed unnatural.

"It's the land beyond the gods for a reason, Percy," Iapetus said, apparently sensing Percy's thoughts.

It was hard to hear the Titan because the wind snatched his words away, but Percy managed to hear him. "What about the Titans?"

"It's our fault that this is the land beyond the gods." Iapetus smiled. "Of course it's not also beyond us."

Percy's eyes widened. "It is?"

"I'll tell you later," Iapetus promised. "Now. Can you sense him?"

Percy frowned and stretched his senses out, trying to pick up even the smallest flicker from Kronos. He cocked his head to the side and pointed into the trees. "Over there somewhere."

Iapetus nodded. "Stay sharp," he warned.

Percy followed Iapetus, remembering how quickly Kronos had been attacked. If they were attacked… they'd be unconscious before they could shout. He quickened his pace so he was beside the Titan.

Iapetus glanced down at him and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Percy. I can sense if he's coming. Concentrate on finding Kronos."

Percy nodded. "He's up ahead. Definitely unconscious."

Iapetus grimaced. "He'll be in a bad condition," he warned.

"I sort of guessed that," Percy said, freezing a split second later. Iapetus immediately started running to the motionless figure slumped over in the snow.

"Shit," Percy breathed.

Iapetus slid to a stop, kneeling beside Kronos. "Percy, I'm going to need your help."

"What about the others?" Percy demanded as he knelt down across from Iapetus and started brushing the nearly an inch thick layer of snow off the King.

Iapetus shook his head. "We'll sort him out first," he said, grabbing the hilt of the sword which was protruding from Kronos' back. "Then we'll call them. I'll need you to staunch the bleeding."

Percy nodded. It was weird seeing Kronos laid out unconscious before him, and it was definitely a first. It made Percy realise that Kronos was actually _not _the all-powerful, invincible being Olympus had made him out to be. He had weaknesses. And Erebus had used them against him.

Percy clenched his jaw. His anger made the water around him steam slightly as his temperature increased and Iapetus glanced at him. "Careful," he warned.

Percy took a breath and nodded. "It's just… he looks so…"

"Young?" Iapetus offered.

Percy nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Iapetus smiled slightly even as he pulled the sword out of Kronos' back and Percy quickly covered the gaping hole with his hands, pressing down to try to stop it from bleeding badly. "It's hard to think of him as the being that's set on tearing down Olympus when he's like this, isn't it?"

Percy nodded again. "Definitely." He concentrated on the water on the ground around them where they'd melted the snow and made it flow up Kronos' body to his hands.

Iapetus flashed Kronos' armour off him and Percy grimaced when he saw the cut stretching from the Titan's right shoulder to his left hip. He glanced at the older Titan to see the slight despair in his eyes. "Right down to the bone," Iapetus murmured.

Percy's hands were completely covered in ichor now, and he swallowed nervously. "I think you should get the others here now. Like right now."

Iapetus nodded slightly and sent out a small vibration of sorts through the earth, and Percy could only feel it because he was nearly a Titan. Iapetus turned his attention to Kronos' head, where ichor was drying and matting his raven hair. His hands quickly came away streaked with ichor and he swore under his breath.

"We need to get him warm," Percy said, realising that the ichor was coming out sluggishly and Kronos wasn't even shivering, even though they were in the middle of a blizzard. Kronos was breathing shallowly and slowly and his skin was freezing beneath Percy's hands.

"Holy Chaos," Krios breathed from behind Percy.

"Don't just _stand_ there," Iapetus snapped. "Help us!"

"Small question," Percy said. "Can immortals get hypothermia?"

"If it's really bad," Koios said as he crouched beside Percy. "We've got to move quickly."

Percy wondered why the Titan suddenly seemed to be tolerant of him, but he wasn't going to argue. "He's so cold," he murmured.

"We'll lift him," Iapetus said to his three brothers. "I'll shadow travel us. Percy, tell Marigold to get ready."

Percy nodded and waited for Krios to take his place in stopping the bleeding before vapour travelling away.

He only realised how cold it had been when he appeared in Othrys and immediately started running to the infirmary. It must have been at least minus twenty degrees in Alaska, and Percy felt ichor rush back into the ends of his toes and fingers with a small sense of relief.

Demigods and monsters stared at him as he rushed by with the snow melting off him and flung open the infirmary door. "Marigold," he called as he slid to a stop, his sneakers skidding across the marble floor.

"Percy?" she called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Percy said hurriedly. "But Kronos was attacked up north. The Titans are with him now."

Marigold immediately straightened up as the whole room became silent and all of the beings inside stared at Percy. "Kronos?" she squeaked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. It was up in Alaska. I don't know how long he was there for, but-"

"He set off at breakfast," she murmured, glancing out the window slit at the moon in the sky.

Percy was getting irritated with nodding all the time. "Yes! Look, he was stabbed through the back, slammed into a tree and hit his head, and he has a massive cut across his back. And he's really cold because of how long he was there."

Marigold nodded. "Alright," she said as several demigods started moving to get a bed ready. She spun around. "Someone get all the nectar and ambrosia you can!" she shouted. "Steal some from the mess hall if you have to!"

Percy moved out of their way as the demigods set to work with readying the room, the few occupants there because of injuries in the arena watching eagerly, and Percy knew that what had happened to Kronos would spread around Othrys by the time the sun started to rise.

It was only a few seconds later that the shadows rippled and Iapetus, Oceanus, Koios and Krios stepped out carrying Kronos between them, the King completely limp. Percy shut his eyes, not knowing how to feel. On one hand Percy hated the Titan and wished he would die… but on the other he didn't want him gone. It was confusing. Percy knew that Kronos' constant presence had been stopping the other Titans from trying anything with him, whether it was harming him or attempting to get him into their beds, which Percy would have fought against with all his might.

Marigold hesitated at first when she saw Kronos' state, but then she and a half-brother of hers were working quickly. Percy saw her glance towards a shelf with towels piled up on, and before she could say anything was already moving towards it. He grabbed one and made his way over.

"Guessing you want to dry him off and get him warm?" Percy asked as he set the towel on the edge of the bed.

Marigold smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Then it'll be a lot easier to heal him."

Percy moved so he was standing by Kronos' head and put his hand on the Titan's shoulder, drying him off. Marigold spun to face the Titans. "Could you leave? No offence, my Lords, but it's easier with less people here."

Krios nodded. "Out," he said, turning to face the other Titans. "All of you." He glanced down at Percy. "You too, Percy."

Percy spun to face Iapetus, silently pleading with him. Iapetus sighed. "Krios, he can stay."

Krios raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Alright. The rest of you," he said. "Out. Now."

Percy sent Iapetus a grateful smile as the Titan left and he was left alone with the demigods and an unconscious Kronos.

"If you're here then you can help," Marigold said. "I know you don't like Kronos much, but we can't let him die."

Percy shrugged. "I wasn't about to let him."

She smiled slightly as she worked alongside her brother to clear the injuries. "Have a look at his head. See if you can find out where the cut is."

Percy nodded and set to work, pleased to have something to do. He made sure that he kept his senses open for any sign of Kronos waking up so he could warn Marigold. Percy made a small stream of water flow up Kronos' body, passing briefly over the injuries on his back and healing them slightly before moving it up to his head and washing away the golden ichor. Percy dried him off and could immediately see the cut on the back of the Titan's head. He again concentrated on the water in the room and slowly healed the cut, knowing that he couldn't do it to the cuts on Kronos' back until they were cleaned.

Percy smiled as he watched the two Apollo kids work, but he was mostly looking at Kronos' back. In the last week the scars from the end of the Titanomachy had shown up completely on Kronos and they now crisscrossed across his back. Percy was reminded of Kronos' divine form as he studied him. Luckily he'd only seen it for one second at most, but the image was seared into his brain and he'd almost been blinded from that second. Percy wondered for a split second why California hadn't been levelled completely and realised that Kronos had been keeping a tight control over his divine form to stop a massive explosion.

It was weird seeing Kronos completely defenceless before him. Percy had never even seen Kronos sleep before – the Titan was always awake and alert. It was almost unnatural to see him so still and Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He nearly collapsed into the chair and sat there, watching as the demigods worked frantically to try to heal Kronos.

Percy swore under his breath._ Why was he so worried?_ He'd only agreed to see where things went between them because he wanted to change Kronos, to stop the war before any of his friends were severely injured or died. So why did he desperately want to see Kronos sit up and walk off like it was nothing? Like he didn't have a gaping hole through his back through which Percy could have sworn he could see the edge of his heart beating slowly and faintly.

Percy suddenly froze, feeling a slight change in Kronos' mind, like someone had flicked a switch to turn him on. "So how much pain will he be in?" Percy asked conversationally. "Like at this moment."

"A lot," Marigold said. "He was impaled, Percy. Even immortals don't just walk away from that."

"Yeah, well he's waking up."

Marigold's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Percy shook his head. "No. I can feel it."

She raised an eyebrow slightly before turning back to healing Kronos. "I'm not even going to ask. So do you think he'll try to kill us?" she asked brightly, but Percy could hear the slight fear in her voice.

"No," he said firmly, adding under his breath. "Not while I'm here."

Marigold's half-brother looked like he wanted to run from the room at the thought of Kronos waking up, but swallowed down his fear and continued. Though Percy grinned when he saw that his hands were shaking and he worked faster to clean the cut down Kronos' back.

Marigold's hands were completely covered in ichor and her expression was grim, but she didn't seem too worried about the idea of Kronos waking up.

"When you've cleaned the cut I'll heal him with water," Percy said, his eyes watching Kronos' face for any sign of movement.

"Lean any further forward and you're going to fall on him," Marigold noted.

Percy shrugged. "It might get the dick to wake up sooner."

Marigold's eyes widened at his disrespect, but before she could say anything Kronos moved slightly and she froze. "Please, My Lord," she said warily, "don't kill us."

Kronos' mouth twitched up very slightly, but he didn't reply and Percy guessed he was still too out of it to speak. "You know, Kronos," Percy said conversationally, "you're a dick. A _complete _dick. Like, the King of dicks, which fits pretty well because you're the King of Othrys, which is full of dicks."

Marigold's jaw dropped. "Percy!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Percy just grinned. "Don't worry, guys. When he wakes up I can take him to his room."

Marigold frowned. "But we need to heal him."

Percy shook his head. "I've got it," he said, wriggling his fingers and letting water ripple over his knuckles.

"You can't do that," Marigold protested. "He has to stay here."

"I stay here," Kronos said, his voice muffled slightly, "and the infirmary along with everyone inside will spontaneously combust."

Percy tried to deny the relief that flooded through his body and attempted to ignore it, but Kronos smirked knowingly at him. Marigold cleared her throat. "My Lord, your back is basically torn apart."

"I've had worse," Kronos said, his eyes still on Percy.

Percy swallowed. "Just give me some flasks of nectar and I'll get him to his room and sort him out. Agreed?"

Marigold hesitated as she looked between Kronos and Percy, and then she sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'll come up to check on him in an hour, because we don't want him dying. Do we?" The way she looked at Percy made him think she suspected something, though Percy guessed he hadn't exactly been hiding his worry.

Percy shook his head. "No."

He let the water drop back into a glass and stood up. He waited until Kronos shifted so he was on his side, the Titan wincing slightly, and then took one of Kronos' arms and put it over his shoulder, helping Kronos stand.

Percy took the flasks of nectar which were handed to him before vapour travelling up to Kronos' room. He carefully lowered Kronos down, making sure the Titan was on his front so he didn't make the injury any worse.

Kronos winced as he was released, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "You were worried."

Percy snorted, pushing Kronos back down. "You have a _hole _through your back. _Lie down._"

"I wasn't lying when I said I've had worse," Kronos said, but didn't move to get back up.

"Yeah, but after Zeus cut you up you died. This time you're trying to stay alive, so you could be at least a little helpful and stop trying to make it any worse than it already is." Percy controlled the water to spurt out of the sink in the bathroom and stream into the room where it slowly covered Kronos' back. "What happened?"

"I was disarmed," Kronos said, sounding angry with himself. "Backbiter… Backbiter is still in Alaska," he swore.

Percy rolled his eyes. "No point ranting on about it now."

Kronos ignored him, reaching out to the side. There was a golden flash and Backbiter clattered to the floor, completely covered in snow and ice. "Now there's no point ranting about it," Kronos said in satisfaction.

Percy jabbed him in the back, making the Titan flinch. "I thought you said it didn't hurt," Percy grinned.

"When someone isn't poking me it doesn't," Kronos growled.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, well don't lie next time."

Kronos sighed. "Just get on with it, Perseus."

Percy's grin widened. "I have been. Your hole is now filled in." He pulled a face. "Alright, that sounded worse than it was meant to. A lot worse."

Kronos managed to lift himself up and turn around so he was sitting up on the edge of the bed. He twisted his torso and winced. Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "Just because I said it was filled in doesn't mean it's healed."

Kronos turned to glare at him. "Perseus-"

"Ah," Percy said, raising his hand, "don't start. Just… don't. I know this is really weird and confusing… or at least it is for me. But this isn't gonna work if you're always acting like you want to kill me. Granted, sometimes you will want to kill me, because I'm me and I always piss everyone off. But aside from that, you're gonna have to make an effort. And I'll make an effort to get past what happened in Tartarus. Agreed?"

Kronos frowned. "There'll always be a part of me that wants to kill you."

"Well let's just hope that that part never gets its way," Percy said.

Kronos was silent for several moments before nodding. "Heal me. And then we'll see."

Percy smiled and settled down on the bed next to Kronos, trying to ignore how nervous he felt being so close to the Titan. He moved his hand so it was hovering just above the water still covering Kronos' back and focused, watching as the skin started to flow back together. Where new skin had formed there was still a dark line beneath it, which showed Percy it wasn't healed completely.

"I've healed it as much as I can," Percy said. "But it's only the surface that's healed. You're still probably hollow." He smiled, prodding the dark patch.

Kronos shuddered slightly, grabbing Percy's hand. "Stop that. It feels weird."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Your vocabulary's slipping."

"Because I'm not in the mood to ameliorate it."

"And there it is," Percy grinned, removing his hand from Kronos' grip. "I knew it wouldn't last long." Percy grabbed the flask of nectar from where it was lying discarded on the floor. "Drink."

Kronos scowled at him. "I will not be ordered around by a demigod."

"Technically I'm not a demigod," Percy pointed out. "And I don't care what you want. Marigold's gonna come up soon, and you need to be able to stand on your own."

Kronos' eyes narrowed. "I _can_ stand on my own."

"Prove it."

Kronos' arms tensed slightly before he pushed himself up, swaying slightly. He took a step, and pain flared up his back, an intense burning which had him opening his mouth in a soundless howl of pain. He stumbled back, swearing under his breath in the Old Tongue as he nearly collapsed back onto the bed.

Percy grinned. "Told you. Maybe you should just listen to me sometimes?"

Kronos just clenched his jaw. "I will _not _be bound to my bed because I can't walk," he snarled.

"Then drink the nectar," Percy said, dropping it into Kronos' hand, but the Titan put it onto the bed. "I don't know why you're refusing, but it's actually pretty good for me. You can't walk, and you can't kill my friends. It's pretty simple."

Kronos frowned. "I _can't_ kill your friends."

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, but that oath was pretty pointless. It's nearly been two weeks and you've not told me to do anything yet."

Kronos smirked. "Oh? And would you prefer that I _did _order you to do something?"

The look in Kronos' eyes immediately made Percy rethink what he'd said. He swallowed nervously. "Uh… no. Definitely not."

"Are you sure?" Kronos asked, his smirk widening.

"Yeah. Definitely. No crazy brain-control please," Percy said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't remind me of it," Kronos hummed. "Else you may find yourself in unusual positions."

Percy frowned. "Like what? No, I don't want a demonstration," he added when he saw Kronos open his mouth to speak. "And you're gonna have that nectar, else I'll force you to have it."

"You're not strong enough," Kronos stated confidently.

"My strength's been increasing and you know it," Percy retorted. "It won't be as simple as it used to be for you."

Kronos scowled at him. "I will _not _be force-fed nectar."

Percy shrugged and put the flask into Kronos' hand. "Then have it yourself." Kronos glowered at him, but Percy just grinned. "Well, go on."

Kronos flicked the lid off the flask and drank the nectar. "Happy?" he demanded as he let the flask fall onto the bed beside him.

"Not exactly because you're being a dick again," Percy said. "Now stand."

Kronos was seriously tempted to forget his decision to not kill the kid and run him through right then and there. "Just because I may be more lenient with you, Jackson, does not mean I will permit you to disrespect me. Are we clear?"

"As clear as mud," Percy said happily.

Kronos' eyes narrowed. "Perseus," he said warningly.

"Kronos," Percy said in the exact same tone. "You might be the Titan King, but I'm not a Titan yet. I don't have any actual allegiance to Othrys and you know it. Yeah, sure I swore that oath, but other than that you have no actual control over me. In fact, I'm pretty sure that at the moment I could get Iapetus to help me to Camp Half-Blood. Then I'll tell the gods each little dirty secret I've found out since I came here."

Kronos studied him for several long seconds. "I'm impressed," he finally said.

Percy blinked. "Huh?" He was expecting Kronos to get pissed with him and try to kill him, not sit there complimenting Percy.

Kronos opened his mouth to speak, but there was a knock on the door and his mouth snapped shut. Percy quickly opened the door, grinning at Marigold who seemed pretty nervous to be anywhere near Kronos' room. She seemed surprised to see Kronos sitting on the edge of the bed, not a hint of his earlier pain showing on his expression.

"My Lord," she greeted.

"Waste my time and I'll cut off your head," Kronos said as a greeting.

Marigold paled slightly and nodded, quickly moving forward towards him. "Please, don't stand," she said nervously as she saw Kronos start to shift his weight, but Kronos ignored her and stood.

Marigold seemed even more surprised, but quickly focused on checking him for his injury. "This is really good, Percy," she commented in bewilderment.

Percy grinned. "I'm a special boy."

Kronos snorted at that. "Special in the head."

Percy scowled at him. "No more than you. I mean, it's like you have split personalities. Or schizophrenia. That's what it's called, right?"

Kronos raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore daughter of Apollo who was prodding his back. "I do," he stated. "Roman and Greek. Saturn – who's a _complete _idiot – and me."

"Who's also a complete idiot," Percy said cheerfully.

Marigold cleared her throat. "Alright, it looks good. My Lord, it's just the surface that's healed completely, so please avoid any strenuous activities."

"Does that include cutting the heads off demigods who annoy me?" Kronos asked, eyeing Percy with obvious irritation.

"Unfortunately," Marigold said, not really sounding unhappy. "Anything which is slightly strenuous."

"Usually cutting heads off isn't strenuous," Kronos returned, his jaw twitching slightly.

Marigold shook her head. "I'm sorry, My Lord." She made her way to the door, Percy following her. "You could be a good healer," she murmured.

Percy shrugged. "It's the water," he said as an explanation.

Marigold nodded. "Well, if you change your mind I'm pretty sure we'll need more helpers in the infirmary as the war progresses."

Percy cocked his head to the side slightly, hearing footsteps approaching the door. "I'll think about it," he said honestly as he opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at Koios as Marigold slipped out of the room. "Yes?" he prompted. "Want me to take a message?" Koios frowned and just shoved his way past Percy. "Or not," Percy muttered, spinning around. "So is there a reason you're just dropping by?"

"You have a visitor, Kronos," Koios said. "One who I recommend you don't keep waiting."

Kronos grimaced, climbing to his feet as he held out his hand and Backbiter shot into his hand. "Another Primordial? Don't they know I don't like them?"

Koios chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure they all know. Nos just likes to think differently."

Kronos pulled a face. "Her?"

"Better make yourself presentable. She doesn't like waiting," Koios said, quickly exiting the room.

"Oh, Kronos?" Percy asked as he watched Kronos start his hunt for a shirt.

The Titan grunted. "Yes?"

"Firstly, don't overexert yourself. Secondly, I think Nos knows about… you know," Percy said, wringing his hands together.

Kronos' head snapped up to glare at Percy. "What do you mean 'you think'?" he demanded.

Percy shrugged. "I think. You want me to find a dictionary definition?"

Kronos scowled at him. "How can you think someone knows? And how the Tartarus could she know?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me?"

Kronos frowned. "Fine. Just think for a few seconds, can you do that? Or it even that too much for you?"

Percy glared at him, and Kronos smirked as he put on his shirt. "You know, you're really a dick sometimes, right?"

"It's what keeps me awake at night," Kronos said sarcastically.

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah. You're a dick," he shot over his shoulder as he left the room to go find Nos before Kronos did.

He had some catching up to do with a friend.

* * *

**Yes, the title is from Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons...**

**And if you haven't already, please vote in the poll.**

**Decided to put in an excerpt for next chapter, because I've had some people saying it's out of Percy's character to be with Kronos. It's really not:**

**_"He loved Rhea," Iapetus pointed out. "Do you see where that got her?"_**

**_"She was going about it the wrong way. I'd bet a thousand drachma that she never even attempted to change him, instead she focused on stopping him. I don't want to stop him. I just want him to return to who he was before the world went to Tartarus. Before he killed his father."_**


	38. (37) Nyx's Negotiations

**Matt: Percy probably won't have any friends on the camps side when they find out about him and Kronos. / At first... yeah. He won't.**

**Guest: This story is epic! I love the way that you represent Kronos, try and turn Percy into a Titan quick! I'm dying of extreme curiosity! / I've figured out that Percy will become a Titan around chapter... 42/43... ish.**

**the god of hopelessness: Epic chapter, love this story / Thanks :)**

**SolangeloLover: I can't wait for the next chapter. This is the only story I actually comment on, i love the way you write. Keep it going. / I feel honoured :)**

**redninjalass19: One of my favourite chapters so far. The interaction between Percy and Kronos is spot on. And I love how Percy is becoming more independent and Kronos is letting him. Love it / Thanks :) Percy's gonna become even more independent this chapter... **

**Patricksessoms (chapter 1): Good / Haha, wait til you get to this chapter!**

**kkworld12345: Ok, four things:**  
**1\. Hell yea! Kronos was saved**  
**2\. Kronos is still a little shit(or a titan sized shit)**  
**3\. What up with Percy and Dicks this chapter LMAO**  
**4\. THIS WAS AN AWESOME CHAPTER! / Four things: He's not gonna easily heal from something like that. Kronos will always be a 'little/titan sized shit'. I needed to make Percy sound like his usual self - insulting Kronos, yet sort of in a nice(ish) way. And thanks.**

**Ricky burdick (chapter 36): Pm me plaese / Done**

**OrangeDimensionJumper: This was a great chapter. I loved the bonding between Kronos and Percy. Keep up the good work. / Thanks. I thought they need a moment in which Kronos was too weak to follow through with any threats.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Never thought that this would be such a good couple, they are a bit like Annabeth and Pervy, always arguing, but to a more extreme level. / Good couple? Ha, thanks. I guess I'm doing it correctly then?**

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Nyx's Negotiations **

Percy was ridiculously happy when he saw Nyx, despite seeing who she was talking to. Gaea turned away with a scowl on her face as she saw Percy approaching. Nyx brightened up when she saw Percy, a vibrant contrast to her sister.

Nyx whistled. "Wow, Percy, you look good."

Gaea quickly moved away from them.

Percy grinned. "It's good to see you again, Nyx," he greeted, nodding his head in a slight bow.

"How's Kronos been treating you?" Nyx asked, getting straight to the point.

In that moment Percy was certain that Nyx knew everything, though he wasn't exactly sure how. "Good," he said, trying to keep his answer as small as possible.

"So… I'm assuming that means he won't welcome any advances," Nyx mused.

Percy crossed his arms and shifted his weight slightly. "Isn't this supposed to be a business meeting?"

Nyx's eyes glinted. "That counts as business."

Percy shook his head. "No."

Nyx snorted. "Oh, come on," she said, sounded like a whining kid. "You don't even like him! Much less you-know-what him."

At least she had the sense to not yell it out, Percy thought gratefully. "Yeah. Your point?"

"It's a waste," Nyx insisted.

"I think what I'm doing would be a much better option than having a kid of you and him running around. That would be horrifying. Absolutely horrifying."

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

Percy shook his head slightly. "We're sort of trying to keep it a secret. Like, from everyone. So if you'd not let any of the Titans know, and especially Gaea, then that'd be helpful."

Nyx's black eyes shone brightly. "Alright."

Percy nodded. "Thanks."

Nyx shrugged. "Maybe it'll get me into Kronos' good books. And hopefully his bed."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that," he said as Kronos strode into the room.

"I won't need any," Nyx said breezily as she quickly made her way over to Kronos.

Percy shook his head.

"She's going to irritate him so much that he decides to stick her at the top of his 'dead on sight' kill list," Iapetus commented as he watched Nyx approach Kronos with open arms and the Titan slip out of her way, keeping her further than arm's length.

Percy was surprised that he didn't even blink as the Titan appeared at his side. "Iapetus, please stop that."

"You're sensing us more," the Titan said.

"Yeah, and you're still trying to make me jump. Seriously, stop," Percy said firmly.

"You want to leave?" Iapetus asked, leaning down slightly to Percy.

Percy hesitated, knowing what Iapetus wanted to talk about, and then he saw that Gaea was once again listening in on their conversation and nodded. "Yeah."

Iapetus put a hand on Percy's shoulder and shadow travelled them away. Percy stepped away and looked around. "Your room?" he asked curiously.

Iapetus nodded. "Yes… I'm assuming you know why I wanted to talk?"

Percy grimaced. "Yeah."

"Oh, good. This should be painless then," Iapetus said, smiling slightly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not that clueless."

Iapetus nodded, moving to the slit in the wall for a window. "Why?" he asked, staring intently out the window.

Percy immediately sobered up. "I don't love him, if that's what you're thinking… at least, I don't love him enough to go against Olympus."

"Then why agree to what he wants?" Iapetus asked.

"Because I want to change him," Percy said. "I can't do anything to fight him off and kill him, because I'm too weak. So changing him is what I'm gonna do." He shrugged slightly. "I know it'll be hard."

"It'll be impossible," Iapetus stated, turning to look at Percy. "It's a fool's errand. You should leave while he's being lenient."

"What was he like before?" Percy asked, ignoring Iapetus' pessimistic thoughts.

Iapetus frowned. "Perseus, you should leave."

Percy shook his head. "Not while I can do this. Not while I can do _something_ to help."

"You will die, Percy Jackson, if you continue this path. Kronos won't hesitate to kill you if you do something against Othrys. Rhea learnt that the hard way."

"He didn't kill her," Percy pointed out.

"He exiled her, Percy, much like he did to Hyperion. Exiling someone cuts them off from Othrys. They can't even feel its presence, and we can't feel theirs. If you're exiled, you're as good as dead," Iapetus stated.

"Look, Iapetus. I know what Kronos is like. I've been around him for nearly three centuries. I _know _I can do this."

Iapetus clenched his jaw. "What will Poseidon say if he found out what you're doing?" he demanded. "He'd say it was foolish. Kronos already knows, Percy, I know he does. He knows what you're trying to do."

"Yet he hasn't tried to kill me," Percy retorted. He took a deep breath. "He doesn't _want _to kill me. He said it himself."

"He's a liar," Iapetus said bluntly. "He does want to kill you. He said it to me himself."

"Maybe he lied to you, and not me," Percy said. "Iapetus, you're the one who told me what Othrys used to be and how all of the Titans _protected _the world and mortals, like you were supposed to. Then you all got too complacent and started getting arrogant with your powers and abilities. Well this war that's about to start with Cysgodol can help, because it'll give Kronos a kick up the backside."

Percy took another breath. "I know that you guys can be that again, and getting Kronos to change is the first step to that. So you can either help me or not, because no matter what I'm gonna try."

Iapetus let out a long stream of curses. "Damn it, Percy, I don't think you realise what you're attempting."

Percy shook his head. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"That's not what I mean," Iapetus growled out. "Percy, so many have tried before you to change him, and none of them have ever succeeded. Kronos is set in his ways. So what makes you think you can succeed where others have failed?"

Percy grinned. "Because he loves me," he said like it was obvious.

"He loved Rhea," Iapetus pointed out. "Do you see where that got her?"

"She was going about it the wrong way. I'd bet a thousand drachma that she never even attempted to change him, instead she focused on stopping him. I don't want to _stop _him. I just want him to return to who he was before the world went to Tartarus. Before he killed his father."

Iapetus shook his head. "It's suicide," the Titan stated, "you'll never succeed. But I'll help you."

Percy grinned. "Awesome. Thanks. Now we'd better get back before Nyx pisses Kronos off so much that he starts wanting to kill her."

Iapetus snorted. "That would be fun to see," he mused as he shadow travelled Percy back to the throne room.

Surprisingly to Percy, Nyx was talking normally to Kronos, though the Titan still seemed wary of her and shifted back whenever she moved towards him. Percy snorted and decided to go over to them – maybe Nyx would stop if he was there. Or maybe she wouldn't. Percy was honestly suspecting Nyx wouldn't care whether he was there or not, she'd still try to get Kronos to make-out with her. And she wouldn't succeed.

"Percy," Nyx nodded, momentarily stopping her conversation.

"Hi," Percy chirped.

Nyx frowned at him. "Still think it's unfair."

"Don't care," Percy hummed.

Kronos cleared his throat. "Five percent," he said, continuing their conversation.

"Five and I sleep with you," Nyx corrected.

Kronos scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not an option."

"It would have been," Nyx said, glancing at Percy.

"I don't sleep with Primordials," Kronos bit out.

Nyx didn't seem very happy at that. "That's racism."

"Immortacism," Kronos corrected.

"That's not even a word!" Nyx exclaimed.

Kronos shrugged carelessly. "I don't care. Sleeping with me isn't an option."

"But it is for Percy?" Nyx guessed.

Kronos snorted. "Does he look like someone who'd want to do that?"

"You can't live with sexual abstinence!" Nyx hissed.

Percy covered his grin with his hand as he saw how irritated Kronos was getting. Kronos glanced at him in exasperation before turning back to Nyx. "You're not my mother."

"I am," Gaea's voice said, and Percy inwardly swore when he realised she'd heard their conversation and had come over. "And I'm rather interested," she said, her eyes holding Percy in place.

Percy swallowed. "I… don't think I can… I mean I haven't got any information on Kronos' recent… actions."

Gaea raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Percy shook his head. "No," he said, hoping that Gaea didn't hear how high his voice was in his nervousness.

"I decided that planning to destroy Olympus was more important than continuing my actions…" Kronos said, pausing slightly before adding, "And I hardly think who I spent my time with is of any concern to you."

Gaea frowned at her son. "As I am your mother I am essentially duty bound to know who it is that you are engaging in sexual activities with."

Kronos snorted. "I'm several billion years old," he stated.

Percy's eyes widened at that and his head snapped up so he met Kronos' eyes. "Damn it, you're old," he breathed.

Kronos glared at him. "I am most certainly _not _old."

"You just said you're several billion years old. That's _very _old."

"It's not really that old when it comes to immortality," Kronos said, still glaring at him.

Percy grinned. "You're like over one hundred times the age of Zeus."

Kronos tensed, his eyes darkening. "That fool doesn't deserve to have ever been born," he hissed angrily. "I was young then. Young and naïve."

"Remember that," Gaea said soothingly, "and we won't have any problems."

Percy was starting to recognize the glint in Gaea's eyes which meant she was planning something, and he hated it. "Nyx, you get a state of your choice if we manage to take down Olympus."

Kronos frowned. "The states will be mine to give out as I please, not yours, Perseus."

"I'd happily have a state," Nyx announced eagerly.

"You're _not _having a state," Kronos growled out.

"Percy's already offered," Nyx said.

"And he's not the one that's the King of Othrys. I am. And I say no. I'll allocate states to those who are the most loyal." When he saw Nyx open her mouth to speak he quickly guessed what she was going to say. "And if you insist on attempting to get into my bed then I'll definitely _not _give you a state."

Nyx pouted. "But that's _so _unfair! You can't do that."

Kronos snorted. "I'll do whatever I want," he said smugly.

Nyx took a step towards Kronos. "I'm sure I can make you change your mind," she said smoothly.

Kronos took a big step away from her. "And I'm sure you'll only make me sick if you continue."

Percy smothered his laughter. "Sorry, Nyx," he said unapologetically.

Nyx sighed. "I was worth a shot."

"No, it really wasn't," Kronos disagreed.

"I'll wait," Nyx promised. "Eventually you'll accept my offer."

Kronos shook his head. "Not as long as I have incentive to not."

Nyx perked up. "So there's a chance?"

"Definitely not," Kronos responded, looking like he was debating the pros and cons pf cutting the Primordial's head off.

"So you get a state," Percy said, "and you get to live. Good deal, right?"

"Not perfect," Nyx decided. "Definitely not perfect."

"I am _not _going to have sex with you!" Kronos exclaimed. "No chance."

Percy ignored him, keeping his attention on Nyx. "You're gonna be helping us then?"

Nyx rolled her eyes. "I would have anyway. I've got several billion years to get back at my consort for."

Percy nodded. "Cysgodol right?"

Nyx grimaced. "Unfortunately."

"Nyx, you _may _get a state. However, at the rate you're going it's a definite no. Stop it before I actually decide to kill you," Kronos said, turning away.

Percy briefly met Gaea's eyes with his own gaze and saw the raw, unrestrained fury directed at him. Percy knew in that instant that Gaea had figured it out, and he glared at her. He knew she'd now try to kill him, because he was in the way of her plans.

Percy just grinned and flipped her the middle finger, turning to follow Kronos. The Titan slowed down slightly until Percy was beside him, ad Percy knew that Kronos had seen what Percy had realised, and he'd probably figured it out long before Percy did.

The throne room doors shut and Kronos immediately hissed in pain, stopping and leaning against the wall.

"It's hurting still," Percy stated.

Kronos briefly hesitated before nodding slightly. "Yes," he grimaced.

"And Gaea knows, doesn't she? You know, about us?"

"If she doesn't then she definitely suspects it," Kronos said. "It's not surprising, really. She did always know me well."

"She's going to try to kill me," Percy muttered, not feeling that upset. He'd had many immortals try to kill him before.

Kronos' eyes flashed with pure undiluted rage. "She wouldn't dare," he hissed. "I'll kill her before she does."

Percy was momentarily surprised at the conviction in Kronos' voice, and then he grinned. "I didn't know you care about me so much," he said, mockingly putting his hand over his heart. I'm touched, gramps. Really. I'm touched."

Kronos scowled at him. "Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer that I called you Lover Boy?" Percy asked sarcastically. "Or Firefly? Monster? Playboy?"

Kronos' eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed, clenching his jaw as he pushed himself away from the wall.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I think we both know I would," he said, taking a step back as he spread his arms out.

Kronos grimaced. "Damn it, Jackson," he growled.

Percy just smiled. "You're gonna be taking it easy for a while until you heal completely," he said firmly. "And don't even dare to think of arguing with me."

Kronos glared at him. "I'm sure I can take you down even in this state."

"And I'm sure that counts as strenuous exercise," Percy grinned.

"Damn you to Tartarus, Perseus," Kronos growled.

Percy shook his head and took the opportunity to support Kronos, practically forcing the Titan to put a hand over his shoulder. Despite Kronos' initial resistance, he seemed pretty happy to let Percy take all his weight and nearly drag them down to the ground. Percy grunted, only just managing to keep them up. He was sure he wouldn't have been able to support Kronos like that a week ago. It was another sign of his growing strength.

Kronos nearly collapsed onto his side of the bed, barely having the sense of mind to flash Backbiter onto the desk and the covers on top of him. "I'm not going to be sleeping," he said, his voice muffled by the bed below him.

Percy snorted. "Yeah, right. You're nearly asleep already, despite it being noon." But then again, the Titan had nearly died during the night. Maybe he deserved the rest.

Percy sighed, hesitating between going down to talk to Luke and stay there with Kronos. His decision was made for him when he realised that Kronos had fallen asleep, and Percy smiled. He slipped his top off and lay on the bed, for some reason suddenly feeling very tired. Maybe the healing had taken more out of him than he'd thought it would. Luke wouldn't mind if he turned in early, was the last thought Percy had before he felt himself falling asleep beside Kronos and slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

**So, out of those nicknames which would you like Percy to call Kronos? Personally I like Firefly...**

**I've reached the stage where I now have a challenge for all of you: Draw me Kronos. Because I'm fed up with having to imagine him, so I need something to go off... and my friend in school is refusing, despite being really good at drawing...**


	39. (38) Nicknames

**Guest: Please update!**  
**this is really good, and quite unexpected...and, I wanted to ask, how much more chapters will there be until this story finishes?(coz you know, you gotta prepare) ;) **  
**p.s I love the pairing.**  
**pps I really love your story.**  
**ppps you're the best author. / I honestly don't know. I've not planned it out chapter-by-chapter. My first thought is about 3/8, but I can't be sure. Thanks, I like Kronercy too. Thanks, and thanks.**

**Underworld Skylar: I like Firefly as well. I would draw Kronos, but I'm incapable of drawing. / Haha, like me then. I desperately want to be able to draw... it's so unfair.**

**Matt: Which camper do you think will f.a.f(forgive and forget) about Percy loving Kronos? / Now why would I give a spoiler in the actual story? Make an account and PM me and I'll reply.**

**Rosycat: HAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHHA. I.. CAN'T. You make me laugh way too much. And I like Firefly, too! As for art... I'll see if I have time. / Ohh... that would be awesome. Please, please, please draw me Kronos?**

**Rosycat (chapter 37): YAY YOU USED MY OC. A LOT. AND SO MUCH LOL. / Haha, yup. If someone gives me an OC I don't like not using them. They're in the story for a reason, and I like thanking my readers :)**

**Rosycat (chapter 36): Love hilarious Pernos and Annabeths domains are cool and Kronos has to be okay. / Yup. He's okay.**

**Guest: Nyx and Perps doing the do? Yes please. / ...**

**tyler: i think lover boy could be a great name. u could us it to piss off gaea / Huh... I'll have someone other than Percy call him that...**

**Ricky burdick: Firefly / Thanks.**

**OrangeDimensionJumper: Fantastic chapter. Showing Kronos as an overprotective boyfriend was fun. I can't help but picture Gaea sitting Percy down and asking what his intintions are with her son. Overall, a great chapter. I can't wait to read the next. / Gaea's a bit more against the relationship than that...**

**bluelove22: Awesome chapter as always- the whole "I'm seven billion years old" dialogue was hilarious XD / *several. I tried to not specify the actual age because the world's been around for like 5 billion years, and the universe for 13 billion (at least I think that's what we know at the moment), and I don't know how long it would have taken Gaea and Ouranos to... well, have sex.**

**redninjalass19: I agree, Firefly is the one I like best. Unfortunately I cannot it draw to save my life. I love Percy in this chapter. Love is not a strong enough word. I sitting here grinning my face off. Again I adore him and Kronos together. They act like a real couple. Good work ;-) / Don't worry :). I can't draw either. I'm going by what I think couples should be like, becasue they're never gonna agree on everything. And especially not Kronos and Percy. Yet they still love each other.**

**kkworld12345: OMG I LOVE THIS STORY SOOO MUCH! I CAN'T EVEN! Okay, I'm done...anyway this chapter was awesome and hilarious! Kronos was my favorite character this chapter, his sass was going of the charts and I was just sitting here trying not to cry with laughter! And Percy was as Percy-like as always! Thanks for the update! / Haha, thanks. I thought I should make Nyx's re-introduction... interesting.**

**OKIdon'tknowaName: I dont know if i said this before, but this story is awesome. And for the nickname firefly, definitely firefly. / Haha, thanks.**

**ForlornSpirit: I couldn't help but to smile whilst reading this chapter. I absolutely LOVE Nyx, she makes me laugh. Also, I'm kind of wishing that Gaia was real... just so I could punch her. I'm going to have to agree with you on the nickname Firefly; it seems like it'd genuinely annoy Kronos -but we all know he'd secretly love it. To conclude, I would draw you a Kronos but the most I can draw are inanimate objects and stickmen. Oh well, 'til next time! / Nyx is ridiculously powerful (because she's a Primordial), but also child-like at the same time. Gaea... well, let's just saw she's not gonna sit back while Kronos is (in her opinion) destroying himself by loving a demigod... even if they're part Titan.**

* * *

**Chapter 38 - Nicknames**

Percy woke up slowly, opening his eyes and shutting them immediately again when the sun almost blinded him. He groaned as he opened his eyes completely, hating the sunlight. Percy frowned slightly, inwardly swearing that the bed wasn't usually as warm as it currently was.

Then his pillow moved up, then down again, and Percy froze. No… he couldn't have moved in the night. His pillow moved again, and Percy swore under his breath, turning his attention to his pillow. Or, to Kronos. In the night he'd somehow moved so he was lying across Kronos' chest, which meant that at some point Kronos had woken up and turned over, likely aggravating his injury. So when his pillow was moving, it was Kronos breathing.

Percy swallowed. If Kronos found out how Percy had been sleeping Percy would never hear the end of it. Percy started to move away, but Kronos' hand suddenly moved and stopped him.

"Don't," the Titan murmured, his voice still sleepy.

Percy cleared his throat. "Kronos, this is weird."

"I'm not the one that moved into that position in the night," the Titan said smugly.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do it out of free will," Percy said.

"You'd be wrong. I was rather surprised to find you lying like that when I woke up."

"Yeah, well I don't feel comfortable here. So let go of me," Percy said, lying through his teeth – the Titan was surprisingly comfortable.

Kronos lazily opened one eye. "I'd rather not," he mused. "Last night was the first time I slept in a long time." He added, "You're not moving."

"Kronos, it's late," Percy sighed. "Everyone will be worrying about where we are."

"They will hardly worry," Kronos corrected.

"Pretty sure they'll be worrying about me. At least Iapetus will be, not sure about the others. Gaea will be pissed beyond belief."

"She's always angry," Kronos said, his hand still holding Percy in place. "Still planning on getting up?"

Percy groaned. "Go away."

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Kronos hummed, shutting his eye. Percy glared at him, despite Kronos not seeing him. "Glaring isn't going to help," Kronos said knowingly.

Percy muttered an unflattering comment under his breath. "Alright. Fine. Just let go of me."

Kronos did so and Percy hesitated before sighing and letting himself drop back down. Kronos winced slightly and Percy grinned. "Still hurts?"

"I've been impaled," Kronos sniffed.

Percy's grin widened. "Guessing that's a 'yes' then?"

"Do me a favor and shut up," Kronos said.

Percy shook his head. "If you're gonna force me to be here then I'm gonna piss you off as much as possible."

Kronos sighed. "Must you be so annoying?"

"Duh. I wouldn't be me without it," Percy laughed. "Like you wouldn't be you without your tendency to want to kill everything in your way."

Kronos' mouth twitched up slightly. "True," he conceded. "But you're still the most irritating demigod I've ever met."

"That's sort of my talent, if you haven't noticed." Percy couldn't admit that he was starting to get very comfortable where he was – it was too weird to think about. "So, Firefly, what're your plans for world domination?"

"Call me that again and I'll ensure you're never able to speak again."

Percy just smiled. "You should really think up better threats. I'm starting to get that you're all bark and no bite, Firefly."

Kronos opened his mouth slightly and Percy watched as his teeth sharped into points. "This a better bite?" Kronos asked with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

The Titan chuckled, shifting slightly beneath Percy. "I assure you, Perseus, I am very capable of following through with my threats… when they're against someone who's not you."

Percy grinned, rolling over slightly to look at Kronos properly. "I'm touched," he said mockingly.

"Don't get used to it," Kronos said dismissively.

"Aw, come on, Firefly. You've said it loads of times already… you can't deny it now. You like me," Percy said, finding that he wasn't as against the idea as he was originally. Maybe he'd needed to see Kronos nearly dead before he'd stop being terrified of the Titan.

"And you like me," the Titan retorted. "I can sense it on you, Perseus, so don't try denying it. You love me," he said smugly.

Percy let out a long sigh, propping himself up with his elbows on Kronos' chest and completely ignoring Kronos' wince. "Yeah? Your point? You're the one that felt it first. So all the blame for this is going on you, Firefly."

Kronos acted like he hadn't heard the nickname. "I'm fully aware of that. And the consequences of when the Titans find out will be on me… however I'd like to point out that you weren't completely against the idea either. After all," he added, "it's giving you an opportunity to help Olympus. Isn't it?" he asked, his gaze sharp and knowing.

Percy swallowed, feeling himself tense up as he stared into Kronos' eyes. "You know."

Kronos studied him for several moments. "Of course. It's the only reason why you'd accept it so easily. And yet…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Percy prompted.

Kronos smirked, "The Hero of Olympus… in love with me?"

Percy scowled at him and punched him in the chest. "You're laughing at me," he accused.

Kronos chuckled. "It's amusing."

Percy glared at him. "Oh, shut up." Then he noticed the sudden glint in Kronos' eyes, and his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Hero," Kronos said in satisfaction.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Your point?"

"It's what I'll call you," Kronos smirked.

"Pretty sure Firefly's worse than Hero," Percy said.

"It's more about what it symbolizes," Kronos hummed, shifting beneath Percy again.

"Oh?"

"I conquered the Hero of Olympus," Kronos smirked.

"I'm hardly conquered," Percy pointed out. "I mean, I'm not top."

"Not for long," Kronos smirked, and too late Percy realised why he'd been moving beneath him. A split second later Kronos had turned over, and Percy found himself caged in with Kronos' arms either side of his head. "You don't look to be on the top."

Percy glared up at him. "That's unfair."

"In case you haven't noticed by now, Hero, I don't play fair."

"I have noticed," Percy assured him.

Kronos studied him, his golden eyes smoldering. He leaned down towards Percy, supporting his weight completely with his arms, and Percy didn't make a move away as Kronos kissed him. Percy only hesitated a split second before he found himself moving in response, and he opened his mouth slightly in a quiet gasp. Kronos was bearing down on him, and Percy didn't feel terrified. He felt a little like he was betraying Olympus and his friends, but he quickly felt the thought disappearing from his mind.

Percy smiled against Kronos, starting to push himself up with his hands behind him. He hooked his legs around Kronos and threw his weight to the side, sending them toppling over. Percy grinned down at Kronos, having managed to get on top.

"Now I'm on top," Percy said, grinning down at the Titan.

Kronos glared up at him. "Oh, shut up."

Percy laughed. "Come on, Firefly, you had your turn." He nervously leaned down, and Kronos let him start slow. Percy eventually reached Kronos' mouth, feeling the Titan's hands on his back. Kronos slowly made his way down, stopping with his fingers hovering over the small of Percy's back.

Percy froze and pulled away to glare at Kronos. "If you fucking dare I will-" he was cut off as Kronos pressed down on the small of Percy's back, and a shudder went through Percy's body. It was like tendrils of electricity were racing through his veins, and Percy shut his eyes tightly at the feeling.

"Damn it," Percy groaned, struggling to ignore the sudden spike of his heart rate.

Kronos smirked up at him. "I did tell you your heart rate increases when I'm around you. I can hear it."

"You got my Achilles Heel," Percy bit out. "Of course my heart rate's gonna rise." Percy suddenly grinned. "And you know what? You've got a weak spot too."

Kronos' eyes widened slightly. "Perseus," he said warningly.

Percy ignored him and used his position to get to Kronos' weak spot, despite his struggles to get out from under Percy. "You could have chosen something more dignified than your armpit," Percy said casually.

Kronos glared up at him. "It's completely protected by armor. At least I could see if someone was about to hit it."

Percy rolled his eyes, his fingers hovering less than an inch away. "Yeah, but you obviously didn't count on Luke killing himself," he said as he vapour travelled away Kronos' shirt and pressed down on what remained of Kronos' Achilles Heel. The Titan sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening and his body going completely tense as he clenched his jaw.

"You know, the gods know about that spot," Percy mused. "Combine that with Piper's charmspeak and we could have a problem here."

Kronos' jaw twitched. "That girl's charmspeak won't affect me again," he said firmly.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Kronos shook his head slightly. "Definitely not," he said sitting up so that Percy was practically straddling him. "And you," he breathed, "need to learn something."

"What something?" Percy asked, leaning away from him slightly.

Kronos' eyes glinted and he kept leaning forward, until Percy's back hit the bed. "That I don't like being beaten."

"Oh, I learnt that a long time ago," Percy grinned, pulling away from Kronos. "Remember, no strenuous activity."

Kronos' eyes narrowed at him. "This is hardly strenuous."

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the day," Percy pointed out, shoving Kronos away. "I'm not staying up here any longer."

Kronos sighed and rolled to the side off Percy. "Fine."

Percy rolled his eyes, turning over so he was next to Kronos. "Firefly, you really don't seem to understand the 'no strenuous activity part'," he said.

"And you don't seem to understand the 'don't call me Firefly part'," Kronos retorted.

Percy snorted and rolled off the bed. "It's a nickname. Deal with it," he said, vapour travelling a shirt on and going to find Luke.

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Kronos called after him. "That's rude, Hero."

"You've got legs," Percy said as he walked out the door. "Use them."

"Careful of Gaea," Kronos called after him, glaring at the door before sighing and slowly getting up, wincing as the pain from his back spiked.

* * *

"What're we here for, exactly?" Leo asked as he set fire to the ping pong ball.

"Who're you asking?" Abiron asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Everyone," Leo said, watching the ball erupt into flames.

"We need to train the campers," Thalia said angrily. "I can't believe they're making us just sit here."

"They'll be here soon," Zoe said calmly as she slapped her brother to stop him from tapping. "Besides, you can't rush the gods."

Chiron walked into the room, his tail swishing behind him, and behind him…

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed, launching herself to her feet and grabbing Annabeth into a hug. "Whoa, you look like a goddess."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you, Thalia." She nodded to the table. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "What's happened?"

"The gods have decided that all of us will have a mission into the west. I can't say what it is yet," Annabeth said, looking around at the half-bloods in the room.

"All of us?" Nico asked incredulously as he leaned forward slightly.

"Each and every single one," Annabeth nodded.

"Leo," Chiron said, "please leave the ping pong ball alone."

"It's not burning," Leo said as he glared at the ball.

"Because you kept burning them all, so we decided to change them over to fireproof ones," Chiron sighed.

Leo frowned. "Oh, yeah."

"This is important," Annabeth stressed. "We have to all train for this mission. Each and every one of us."

"What is the mission?" Thalia asked eagerly.

"I can't say," Annabeth said. "Zeus has forbidden it until I deem we're all ready."

She turned to look at each half-blood. "Piper, you're getting your charmspeak better. Jason, practice with your powers over the sky. Clarisse, get your fighting better."

Clarisse looked offended at that, but Annabeth continued before she could reply. "Nico, shadows and the dead. Thalia, archery and lightning. Frank, your strength and shapeshifting. Hazel, gems in the earth."

"Leo, fire, and you need to make more of your grenades and arrows for Frank and Thalia. Will, you'll be needed for your healing, so just help the others with their training. Abiron and Zoe, we'll need your strength and abilities respectively – Abiron, we'll be relying on your strength a lot in this quest, and Zoe your influence over the stars will help a lot. Darren, we'll need you for your powers over water and swordsmanship."

"Why all of us?" Zoe asked curiously. "What could need the thirteen of us?"

"The only thing I'll say," Annabeth said carefully, "is that it's into the West. Into California."

Abiron's eyes widened. "Into Titan territory?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. We have three months to get ready."

"That long?" Nico asked incredulously.

Annabeth nodded again. "We need to be the best we've ever been. You're all dismissed," she said. "Piper, can you stay behind?"

The charmspeaker raised an eyebrow, but didn't move as all the half-bloods filed out. "What is it?" she asked once the doors were closed.

Annabeth took a breath, moving to sit opposite Piper. "Your part is going to possibly be the most important, along with mine. I'll be keeping us as undetected as possible throughout the quest. Remember ten days ago? In New Rome?"

Piper winced at the reminder, having seen it firsthand. "Yes?"

"My mother said you managed to charmspeak King," Annabeth said.

Piper frowned. "Not for long, and he easily snapped out of it."

"Exactly," Annabeth smiled. "That's why you'll be improving."

Piper's eyes widened. "No way," she breathed. "I'm going to have to charmspeak _him_?"

"This is _very _important. You can't let the others hear about that until Zeus says, understand?"

Piper nodded slightly. "Just… what are we doing that would need me to charmspeak him?"

Annabeth grimaced. "Something _very_ dangerous. But it gives us the best chance of winning this war."

Piper hesitated. "Alright. I can do that… maybe."

Annabeth smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able to," she said, standing up.

Piper followed her out the door. "So what's it like being a goddess?"

"It feels… weird," Annabeth said. "I have to keep focus so I don't burn everything up, and that's one reason why we're waiting for so long. I don't trust myself around mortals yet. Hopefully I'll be ready in three months."

"That long?" Piper asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Unfortunately. It's hard – very hard. I've had ten days and even now I'm barely able to keep my focus on my divine form."

"How powerful is your divine form?" Piper asked curiously. "From minor god to Kronos?"

Annabeth smiled. "Athena said I was only just below the level of one of the Olympians."

Piper whistled. "So do I have to call you Lady Annabeth?"

Annabeth immediately shook her head. "Definitely not. Please don't."

"It's weird," Piper said suddenly, "you owe Kronos. He's the one that made it possible for you to be a goddess."

Annabeth pulled a face. "Let's not think about that."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's just too weird."

Annabeth smiled. "Alright. I've got to go back to Olympus for more training with my mother. I'll come back every week to check on everyone."

Piper nodded. "Good luck."

Annabeth thanked her before disappearing in a grey flash to go back up to Olympus, and Piper turned to go find Jason.

* * *

**What do you all think the quest is?**

**A small warning for all of you, I'm on holiday tomorrow until Friday. I'm not sure if I'll have Wifi or if my parents will let me take my laptop. I'm sending the next chapter to my beta as soon as I've posted this. If I have Wifi it'll go up... if I don't, then it won't.**

**And a little teaser...**

_Luke was shocked when Kronos joined them for breakfast the next day. Though, Percy thought, if Kronos hadn't been there he would be dead._


	40. (39) Earth's Rage

**Wtf: Wait...**  
**3-8 chapters?**  
**I LOVE THIS FIC**  
**How am I supposed to live with knowing that this beautiful thing will end in 3-8 CHAPTERS? QAQ / Hi, wtf. Sorry, looking back over it, it wasn't exactly clear. I'm about 3/8 through the story.**

**Guest: Persassius Jackson!**  
**imagine if Gaia had stumbled into Kronos's room while they... well, when Kronos was doing "strenuous activity"... strnuos activity indeed!;D**  
**i can't wait to find out what happens on the quest... something that Percy suggested about Charmspeak and Kronos's Achilles heel? / Haha, possibly...**

**anastacia (chapter 1): it's really good i just don't understand how Percy could have survived this long in Tartarus without help, against Tartarus himself, and for so long but hey your call. And yes i can't wait to read the next chapter. / It's not against Tartarus.**

**Random reader: Eheh I like the ship name as Peronos ( PERcy kRONOS) and percy calling Kronos as Lover boy? That would be awesome lol**  
**Nixie would love a bite of Kronos ;D**  
**This is so well written and amusing, please keep updating**  
**(And switch your guest comment settings so that they are accepted directly, please :D)**  
**Love your works :) / Someone else will be calling Kronos 'Lover Boy'. And was there a reason you wanted me to change the guest comment settings?**

**SolangaloLover: OH MY GODS! THIS HAS GO TO BE THE CUTEST CHAPTER EVER IN THE HISTORY OF FANFICTION! LIKE I'VE READ SOME REALLY CUTE CHAPTERS BUT THIS WAS SO ADORABLE. THE WHOLE KRONOS AND PERCY PART IN THE BEGINNING HAD ME JUST SO HAPPY AND SQUEALING LIKE A LTTLE GIRL AT A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT. LIKE I JUST LOVE THIS CONCEPT SO MUCH ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THE STORY IS ONE OF A KIND AND ITS THE ONLY ONE I CAN FIND LIKE IT. I LITERALLY CHECK FOR UPDATES EVERYDAY. I CANT WAIT TILL NEXT CHPTER, I'M HOOKED AND KEEP GOING. I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! / Haha, thanks. I liked that first part too, it took several hours to get that scene alone how I wanted it to be.**

**tyler: thank for the comment . i think u should have ether one of them call each other lover boy. i also think u should have this happen in front of some important people / Huh... someone else will be calling Kronos that, but it'll definitely happen in front of important people.**

**kkworld12345: Hey I'm back! So first Awesome Chapter, it was very well written, as always! I loved the Kronercy this chapter, it was sooo cute! I hope we get more scenes like that in the near future...plz! / More scenes like that... gradually there should be more as Percy gets more comfortable.**

**Rosycat: Well done! Happy you stuck with Firefly. And I have no idea what the quest is...**  
**Okay. I am really starting to consider drawing him. Now I need to ask some questions...**  
**1\. Any things you want? Like preferances over hair colour? I imagine it black, but...**  
**2\. Do you want me to draw a scene from the book? Or just him?**  
**3\. How will I get it to you?**  
**Kay! That's it. It will probably take a few days cause of life, but yeah. And just know I'm a decent artist if I work well at it, but I don't consider myself super amazing, so I hope you like it. / That would be absolutely awesome. Thanks. Yeah, black hair, gold eyes (obviously)... and I've gpt an image of someone who sort of looks like him if you want that?**

**OrangeDimensionJumper:: Love the beginning of this chapter. Also, I'm glad to see more from Annabeth. / There will probably be more form the demigods in a couple chapters.**

**Guest (chapter 17): Hello. I came across your fanfiction yesterday, and while I've never bothered to review a fanfiction before, I have to congratulate you: your story is very well written. I think the aspect that I love the most is that its believable; many fanfictions create plots that are entirely out of place with the universe of the novel/series they're basing their story off of. (Ex: though Percy and Annabeth break up, they remain good friends, unlike other fanfictions that end their relationship badly-forgetting that they've known each other for many years and have encountered and undergone an innumerable number of experiences together). Not only that, but the relationship between Percy and Kronos has been well developed-you actually pay attention to the progression of events and characterization in order to ensure that their relationship is believable. Secondly, the originality of your story is great-though you remain believable, you draw upon external mythological events/characters, and the Percy/Kronos relationship is a first, for me at least. Lastly, your form is awesome-reading other fanfictions with poor structure is headache enough for me that I often stop reading, but you've got the structure good and down. One of the only things I disliked was the torture; not that it was explicit but that it occurred. However, it was instrumental to the development of Percy's character, so I'll leave it at that. Also, there aren't clear distinguishing aspects between the characters. Yes, Leo is still funny and cracking jokes, but the diction/actions aren't often particular to the character that spoke it (ex: beginning of chapter 19, at breakfast—the characters make remarks that aren't entirely unique to them; Nico, though he doesn't like contact, he seems to comfort Percy a great deal; etc). The same goes for the gods—they're rather kind (and informal)—especially to Percy—which surprised me as a I read the story. While it's understandable that they're not going to threaten to kill him every other second, the gods don't change—they remain distant, if not indifferent. Even if they are concerned for Percy's health, they shouldn't be so open in showing their concern (ex: final portion of Chapter 19, Chapter 17, etc). Otherwise, well done! / It's three hundred years after Heroes of Olympus. All of the characters would have progressed a _lot _when it comes to their personality (which is why I've got Nico being more open then he was in canon, because he'd have spent 300 years with Will, which would have opened him up). As for the gods, there were 2 wars, and Percy helped with both of them. They're sort of feeling a bit indebted to him (because they _do _have human emotions), so they're trying to make up for it that way. And they sort of realised it was their fault Percy got stuck in Tartarus,**

**Puberbeer: Another amazing chapter,**  
**I normally don't review as I never know what to say and just an amazing story or something like that seems pretty lame.**  
**If you PM me a full description of Kronos and a situation in which you'd like to see him, i'll try to draw him :) / Any review is worthwhile to me :).**

**Underworld Skylar: Is the quest to rescue Percy/kill Kronos? And I freaking love this story, you're a genius / Haha, thanks... and I'm not gonna give any more hints about the quest, because it's very important to the story line.**

**redninjalass19: Amazing. Simply wonderful / Thanks.**

**ForlornSpirit: Dam, Annabeth is going to flip once she finds out what's going on between Kronos and Percy. Anyway I reckon the quest will be to 'save' Percy and defeat Kronos. Oh and before I forget, have a great holiday (I hope you're going somewhere nice!) / Yeah, Annabeth's gonna be pretty horrified. I went to Centre Parcs... did a lot of activivites, and it was actually better than I thought it'd be. A lot better.**

**the open minded: Really great I especially liked the first bit with Kronos and percy well done / Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 - Earth's Rage**

Luke was shocked when Kronos joined them for breakfast the next day. Though, Percy thought, if Kronos hadn't been there he would be dead.

Percy was about to take a bite, when Kronos suddenly grabbed his hand and stopped him. Percy frowned at him. "Is there a problem?" he asked, very irritated.

Kronos glared at the plate in front of Percy. "What do you sense?"

"Who? The plate or me?" Percy asked jokingly, only for Kronos to switch his glare over to Percy. The demigod turned his attention to the plate in front of him, oblivious to the looks the other demigods were sharing. He frowned, sensing something other than his breakfast on the plate. "What the Tartarus?" he demanded, controlling it with his abilities over water.

A thin stream of green liquid flowed off the plate and onto the table, which steamed and frothed as the liquid touched it. "What is that?" Luke exclaimed.

Kronos' jaw clenched. "Pit scorpion venom," he murmured, holding his hand out and taking over control of the poison.

Percy's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"I said be careful," Kronos said, his tone angrier than it had been in a while. He looked as angry as he'd been when Hyperion had burnt Percy. He abruptly stood up and spun, the poison hovering behind him as he stormed out of the mess hall.

"Did someone just try to kill you?" Ethan asked incredulously. "Who the Tartarus would risk that?"

Percy had already realised who it was and he clenched his fist, shoving the plate away from him. "Gaea."

"Gaea? Why'd she do that and risk having Kronos angry at her?" Luke asked.

Percy shifted slightly. "Because she found something out yesterday which she wasn't very happy about."

"What did she find out?" Silena asked, though Percy knew she already had a suspicion.

Percy lowered his voice. "Remember two days ago? When I confronted Kronos in here?"

Silena nodded. "Yes? And?"

"I might have agreed to try it…" Percy said, trailing off as he saw her expression.

"You're not serious," Luke growled angrily.

Percy nodded. "Oh, I am. Perfectly serious. Anyway, Gaea found out about it yesterday and now I guess I'm in her way."

"In her way," Beckendorf echoed.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. I'm sort of trying to change him, but she obviously doesn't want that."

"Obviously," Luke repeated. "Okay, so you're saying that you and Kronos are like… together? As in a couple together?"

Percy frowned. "I don't really know," he admitted. "It's sort of complicated."

"I guessed," Luke mumbled, looking like he was still trying to understand what Percy had told him. "So… you, and Kronos… are like…"

"Yes," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "And honestly, at first I wasn't really thinking it was a good idea, but now I actually don't mind. I mean, he's still a dick. That definitely hasn't changed."

"I really don't understand you, Perce," Luke sighed, shaking his head.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, well blame Firefly, not me."

Luke blinked. "Firefly?"

"My nickname for Kronos," Percy said happily as he stood. "Now, I'm gonna go find Kronos. I'll meet you in the arena."

"With Gaea out to kill you?" Luke asked, already standing. "You're not going alone. I'll come with you."

Percy was about to refuse, but then realised that Gaea wouldn't try to kill him if there were people around him – it would be too risky for her reputation. Percy nodded. "Alright."

He slipped his hand into his pocket, holding Riptide in case he'd need it. "Kronos is in the throne room," he said back to the demigods who were following him.

"We're right behind you, Percy," Silena said.

Percy exited the mess hall, feeling uneasy at the thought of the monsters in the area trying to kill him. He tried to look confident as he strode down the main corridor of Othrys to the throne room, but all the alcoves made him nervous. A monster could be hiding in any of them.

They were halfway to the throne room when Percy's instincts screamed at him to move, so he did. A hellhound smashed into the wall headfirst and Percy pulled Riptide out, raising it to swing when another hellhound knocked him over from behind. The demigods shouted, but their voices were lost with the snarling of the hound above him.

Percy tried to jab Riptide over his shoulder, but the hellhound bit down on his arm and held fast. Percy clenched his jaw, feeling the pain shoot up his arm – the same one which Hyperion had burnt and his sword arm. Percy tried to pull his arm away, but the hellhound bit down harder.

"Percy!" Luke yelled. "We've got company!"

"I can see that!" Percy shouted to him, and then he heard a howl of pain and screeches of metal on metal and realised that another group had attacked from behind while he was distracted.

Percy tried to think past the piercing pain as the hellhound tried to tear his arm off, Riptide having clattered out of his grip. He couldn't summon Tsunami – he wasn't focused enough – so that left one thing that he could do.

Percy concentrated as much as he could, remembering what Kronos had said, and a tremendous wave of power erupted out of him, sending the two hellhounds slamming against the wall. He spun, raising his hand and calling Riptide to him as they pounced at him, and slashed the bronze blade up through them.

The son of Poseidon turned and ran to help his friends, hacking and slashing at the monsters until together they'd killed them all and there was only golden dust covering the floor. "You guys alright?" Percy asked as he helped up Chris.

"What about you?" Chris returned. "That's a pretty nasty bite."

Percy shrugged. "It's fine," he said dismissively, starting to turn around.

"Watch out!" Luke suddenly shouted, and Percy raised Riptide as a Cyclopes slammed into him.

He was sent flying through the air, slamming into the wall with enough force to crack the marble as Riptide flew out of his hand. The cyclopes charged towards him, and Percy rolled to the side to avoid its club, the floor cracking slightly where it hit. Percy scrambled back, raising his hand to try to block the next swing of the club, knowing that it would likely shatter his whole arm.

So he was surprised when the Cyclopes jerked slightly mid-swing, the tip of a half-bronze, half-steel blade erupting from its chest. The club literally froze only inches before hitting Percy and he sighed in relief, slumping back against the marble wall as the Cyclopes vaporised on the spot.

Then Kronos was crouching beside him, Backbiter lying in the dust remaining from the Cyclopes. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Percy nodded slightly. "Yeah. I just dropped my guard. I'm fine," he said, moving to get up, but Kronos stopped him, his eyes focused on the side of Percy's head.

He reached out, and Percy winced. "You're not fine," Kronos murmured, his hand coming away with ichor covering it.

Percy frowned, not sure when he'd been hit on the head. "How…?"

"The marble," Luke said, crouching beside Percy and taking the club from the air. "When the Cyclopes hit the ground several shards flew up."

Kronos nodded slightly. "What did he do?"

"Do?" Luke asked.

Kronos scowled at him. "He called Riptide to him," Silena said as she jogged over, "and pushed them away."

"That's why," Kronos grimaced, ripping some fabric off his shirt and pressing it to the side of Percy's head. "Hold it here, Castellan," he ordered, waiting for Luke to take over before disappearing in a golden blur. He grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and quickly made his way back to them, promptly telling Luke to move and dumping the water onto Percy.

The injury healed and Percy shook his head. "Where's Gaea?" he asked as he clambered to his feet.

Kronos clenched his jaw. "Throne room."

"You ran out on her?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Would you prefer I left you to die?" Kronos questioned. "I heard the fighting and came as soon as I could."

"It started five minutes ago," Percy said.

Kronos shrugged. "Gaea tried to hold me back so you'd die."

Percy grimaced, leaning against the wall. "I think she'd have succeeded."

Kronos' hand fisted. "I can see that," he noted.

"So what did you talk about?" Percy asked as he straightened up, his injuries healed.

"Later," Kronos said. "I have a question for you, Hero."

Percy blinked. "Yeah?"

"Did you intend to make yourself less than a week away from turning into a Titan, or was that an accident?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're joking."

Kronos shook his head. "Fortunately, no. I'm not."

"It's not fortunately," Percy retorted.

Kronos just smirked. "For me it is."

"Hello, lovebirds," Chris called, causing Kronos' head to snap up. "We're also here."

Percy quickly shoved past Kronos. "Anyone hurt?"

"Yes," Silena said. "Beck had a dracaenae stab him."

Percy quickly healed Beckendorf with a quick thought, the water on the floor healing him. "Anyone else?"

The demigods shook their heads and Percy turned back to Kronos, freezing when he saw who was watching him from behind the Titan. He raised his hand in greeting. "Hi."

Gaea sneered at him. "Percy Jackson, you will regret this. Kronos," the look she gave her son could have made Tartarus freeze over, "you need to learn that I don't like having a child of mine disobeying me."

Kronos' hands fisted tighter, his knuckles whitening, but he didn't turn. "I'm the King here. My word is the law, and not yours." His gaze was on Percy. "And I say he's not to be harmed."

"You'd take his side over mine?" The Primordial demanded angrily. "Over your mother?"

Kronos turned to face her. "Any day," he replied coldly, "and any time."

Gaea's eyes narrowed dangerously and the ground started shaking beneath their feet. "Think carefully before you speak," she hissed. "You don't want me as an enemy."

"Stop trying to control me," Kronos snarled, Backbiter shooting into his hand.

"Why should I suddenly stop now? I always have," Gaea said coolly.

Kronos' jaw tightened. "And I've decided no longer."

"You're making a mistake," Gaea snapped.

"I'm saying I don't want you to think that you have any control over me – I am the King, and I will remain the King. You're welcome to stay in Othrys and help – I just don't want you attempting to kill him."

"He's a demigod!" Gaea exclaimed. "Your natural enemy! He _killed you _and you're just _standing there protecting him_!"

Kronos glanced briefly at Percy. "Because I love him," he said simply.

Gaea's mouth opened, and then closed again. "It's not love. You're deluding yourself," she said, cracking into shards of earth and travelling away.

Kronos shook his head, Backbiter disappearing fading into a soft gold light as he turned. "Thanks," Percy said.

Kronos just nodded slightly. "Perseus, think you could gather the Titans? I need to talk to them," he said, the look in his eyes one which Percy definitely didn't like.

It was the look that meant he was planning something, and it was going to be something that Percy wouldn't like. Before Percy could say anything he'd turned and strode into the throne room.

Percy glared at his back and sighed, walking back into the mess hall. The monsters, half-bloods and Titans stared at him, obviously having heard the fighting. Percy cleared his throat. "Titans, Kronos want's to speak to you all in the throne room."

The Titans immediately shot up, all of them making their way to the throne room. Iapetus paused briefly beside Percy. "Are you alright?" he asked under his breath.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Iapetus nodded, following his brethren into the throne room.

"I'm hungry," Percy announced, making his way back to their table.

Luke rolled his eyes but followed Percy. "Have mine," he said. "I don't think you should be having yours."

Percy frowned. "Hey, I got all the pit scorpion venom out of the food."

"You sure about that?" Luke asked. "Or is that an assumption?"

Percy scowled at him. "Fine. I'll have yours."

Luke grinned, pushing his plate over to Percy. "So did you actually mean to make yourself more Titan?"

Percy shook his head. "No," he said through a mouthful of food. "But I've still got a week, Kronos said."

"And how the Tartarus did you get Kronos to actually tolerate you?" Ethan added. "He still hates me."

"You tried to kill him," Percy pointed out. "And could have actually succeeded if you'd hit the right place. You were a traitor."

"Beck tried to blow him up though," Ethan complained. "And Kronos likes him better than he does me!"

"Because he willingly decided to help."

"Because of Silena," Chris added.

Percy shrugged. "Still willingly."

The next hour was spent with them firing questions at Percy, who answered the ones he wanted to and ignored the ones he didn't.

Iapetus was the only Titan to enter the mess hall for the rest of the morning, and when he did their conversation stopped. He looked royally pissed.

"What happened?" Percy asked, leaning forward.

Iapetus slammed his fist onto the table, his jaw clenching. "There's going to be a battle tomorrow. Kronos is sending a force into Oklahoma."

Percy's eyes widened. "What? He's…"

"Officially starting the war. But that's not the worst thing," Iapetus said, looking up at Percy.

"What's worse than that?" Silena asked uneasily.

Iapetus took a deep breath. "It's a diversion."

"Then what's going on that he needs a diversion?" Luke demanded.

"Oceanus and Kronos are going to lead a large force into the sea," Iapetus met Percy's eyes. "They're going to take out Atlantis while the gods are distracted by the battle in Oklahoma."

Percy's hands fisted, the water in his glass bubbling fiercely with his thoughts. "He's going after my father," he murmured.

Iapetus nodded. "Yes. They're going after Poseidon."

* * *

**Who was expecting that? So something's happened twice now. Have you guys noticed it? The causes of the battles...**

_"You're not_ killing_ Poseidon."_

_Kronos scowled at him. "It's war," he stated._

_Percy glared at him. "I don't fucking care if it's war! You're not killing my father! Your son!"_

_Kronos' eyes flashed dangerously. "I do what I want," he snarled. "And he's_ not_ my son!"_

_Percy clenched his jaw. "Not this time. You're gonna keep him alive, because you swore you'd not kill my friends."_

_"He's not your friend."_

_"Damn it, Kronos!" Percy shouted angrily, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I know you hate him," he said, taking a step towards Kronos, "but he's your son. Despite your feelings towards him, you should give him a chance."_

**For those of you that know the secret to getting extra excerpts, I've got some pretty good ones lined up for the next few chapters...**


	41. (40) Second Problem Solved

**Guest: The pairing is really well developed. Can you recommend any other Kronos/Percy stories? / Thanks. And to be honest the only other ones that are reasonably good are genderbent Percy - Destroy the Obvious is one, and Golden Droplets is the other. I haven't really found any others.**

**Guest: I love your story and I never saw one twist like this it's diffrent and it's amazing / The Kronercy/Peronos/Pernos twist? I love it, to be honest.**

**ZeroIsANumber: I just found your story, literally just yesterday, and I really really like it. Your work really flows together, and I love the sort of interactive aspect of it. I also thought that this story was really original. And I'm guessing a lot of Kronos's motives are because of Percy, correct? Also, I cant help bit notice there is a lesser amount of chapters for the campers perspective. I know the main action is at Othryus, but I think having two sides helps support the story. But that's just me, and my crazy fanfictionnisness. Anyway, keep up the good work! I will be awaiting your next chapter!**  
**U&amp;A / Thanks :). Yeah, they are. Every time he's been hurt a battle's happened. I can try have more Camp chapters in, but not as much is happening at camp. It's basically training, training, and more training.**

**WinterKit18 (chapter 9): No she can't die! Gods of Olympus, she can't die! / Don't worry, mate. She doesn't.**

**Colts12broncos18: Dang, now I really really want to know what happens next! I love this so so much and I can't wait for the next chapter! It makes me so happy when I see that this is updated! I hope you are able to update again soon! :)**

**Hi: You ruined this thing with Percy and Kronos / Your opinion. But the whole story was always gonna be them being paired together. So 40 chapters in is a little late.**

**Rosycat: I would love that image! Thanks. Uhh... do you need my email?**  
**Uh- oh. Not Poseidon! I loved this chapter, too. Gaea trying to kill him and Protective!Kronos. Well done! / Sent it. Haha, thanks. I figured Gaea needed her moment in the spotlight.**

**Puberbeer: Nice,**  
**I truly dislike gaea**  
**What to think about Kronos, he is so confusing..**  
**One time he tries to hurt percy, like with posseidon, The next moment he tries to protect him...**  
**I think thats one of the thinks I like in this story, The way it's so unpredictable :)**  
**Thanks for another marvelous chapter / Kronos isn't trying to hurt Percy... he's trying to finish the war. To him, Percy and the war are two separate things. And Kronosis pretty unpredictable... it's just his character. I noticed that all immortals in canon seem to be pretty... wild, I guess, in their actions.**

**Matt: did you buy gold last week? Bye triangle face / Gonna skip your review. I don't answer to immature brats.**

**SolangeloLover: Love it, I love the nickname its sweet. / Haha, thanks. I thought it would be something that would annoy Kronos.**

**tyler: great job i think that u should force percy to fight with kronos in order to protect him from the earth / Hehehehe... wait and see.**

**KhaosErebus77: this is such a good story!**  
**I cant wait for the next chapter. This is the fist Kronos and Percy story that I have ever seen and it is VERY well done. Please keep on writing, plus attacking Poseidon was a nice touch :).**  
**Are u making Percy a Titan, it would be cool is you did, but u have to give him real badass domains.**  
**thx,**  
**-Khaoserebus / Thanks. I've sort of daydreaming about this story for several months before I started writing it down... and I'm still daydreaming now about it...**

**kkworld12345: Finally another chapter! I swear your updates are like crack to me! I screamed when I got the email and my dad looked at me crazy, but I don't even care! I loved this chapter and I can't wait for more! / Careful. When it ends you'll have to wean yourself off... haha. Awesome to know you like it so much.**

**the open minded: amazing when will percy say he loves kronos back? / This chapter's for you...**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: You got me so conflicted, I want the gods to win, but I am slowly loving the Titans. Please don't kill the good gods / Hm... some of them? Please? _(In Kronos' voice)_**

**redninjalass19: Good chapter and nice fight scene. I look forward to more Peronos moments. / Haha, thanks. I hope my fight scenes are good, I love writing them.**

**ALL TRANSLATIONS FOR THE OLD TONGUE ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER IN THE ORDER THEY APPEAR**

* * *

**Chapter 40 - Second Problem Solved**

Percy didn't see Kronos until the night, and he refused to lie on the bed. "You're _not killing _Poseidon."

Kronos scowled at him. "It's war," he stated.

Percy glared at him. "I don't fucking care if it's war! You're _not _killing my father! Your son!"

Kronos' eyes flashed dangerously. "I do what I want," he snarled. "And he's _not _my son!"

Percy clenched his jaw. "Not this time. You're gonna keep him alive, because you swore you'd not kill my friends."

"He's not your friend."

"Damn it, Kronos!" Percy shouted angrily, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I know you hate him," he said, taking a step towards Kronos, "but he's your son. Despite your feelings towards him, you should give him a chance."

Kronos shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. It's too late. The Titans have their orders."

Percy shut his eyes. "Please? Don't kill my father. You can just tell Oceanus the new order, right? It's not like the whole of Othrys needs to know."

"Perseus, what you're suggesting… I can't. It's too late," Kronos said. "Besides, he'll die by the end of this war anyway. What difference will a couple months make?"

Percy glared at him. "He _not _going to die. I won't let you kill him."

Kronos grimaced as he settled on the bed, though Percy wasn't sure if it was from the conversation or the pain from his back. "I have no other option. I will not allow any of the gods to survive this war."

Percy stood in from of Kronos, his arms crossed over his chest. "Then keep him in the cells if you have to. Just… please don't kill him."

Kronos studied Percy for several long seconds before slowly nodding. "I'll see what I can do," he said finally.

Percy felt relief swamp his body. "Damn it, thank you."

"I can't guarantee anything," Kronos continued. "But I'll try. Oceanus would be pleased to capture Poseidon," he added.

Percy nearly collapsed to the ground in his relief. "Thank you, Kronos."

Kronos tugged Percy up, pulling him towards him. Percy resisted briefly, remembering that this _was _Kronos. "Come on, Hero," Kronos smirked. "I hardly think anything can be worse than the position you woke up in the morning before… and this morning."

Percy flushed. "That was your fault," he point out.

Kronos shrugged carelessly. "I didn't control you, Hero."

"Prick," Percy muttered, letting Kronos pull him closer.

"I don't see how. I'm being nice for once and considering your opinion."

"That doesn't mean you're any less of an ass," Percy grinned.

"That's a matter of opinion," Kronos hummed, wrapping his arms around Percy.

Percy was about Kronos' height, and he inwardly realised that he hadn't seen the Titan at twelve feet for several days, he'd always been at seven feet. Kronos watched Percy silently before pulling him against him, and Percy relaxed against him, his thoughts momentarily returning to Tartarus.

"_Mae'n ddrwg gen I,_" Kronos murmured, his forehead touching Percy's. "_Mor ddrwg_."

Percy smiled slightly, burying his hands into Kronos' hair. "I know."

Kronos smiled very, very slightly. "_Dydw i ddim yn ei haeddu_."

Percy grinned widely. "I know that too."

Kronos scowled at him. "I'm _trying_ to be nice."

Percy snorted. "I prefer you when you're a dick," Percy admitted. "More reasons for me to hate you then."

"_Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi , Arwr,_" Kronos returned.

Percy grinned, pushing Kronos back onto the bed. "I love you, too, Firefly… sometimes."

Kronos smirked. "And sometimes you want to kill me," he offered, his face inches from Percy's.

Percy nodded. "Oh, definitely. Though I have to admit, this isn't so bad."

Kronos pulled him closer. "How about this?" he asked, pressing his lips to Percy's.

The demigod grinned. "That's not too bad either," he mused.

Kronos smirked. "I thought you didn't like being this close to me."

"That was before you almost died," Percy murmured. "I don't really mind now."

"Then maybe," Kronos muttered, "I should do this more often."

Percy rolled his eyes. "A bit hasty, Firefly?"

Kronos snorted. "Merely stating a fact," he said, pausing slightly. "Hold on a minute."

Percy raised an eyebrow, pulling away a little. "Yeah?"

"Why is it always me on the bottom?" he asked indignantly.

Percy laughed. "Because otherwise it's strenuous activity."

Kronos scowled at him. "Bullshit."

Percy whistled. "Damn, that's some pretty rude language there, Firefly."

Kronos shook his head, leaning up towards Percy, and the door opened. Percy froze, Kronos' eyes widening slightly as he recognised the scent of the sea which floated into the room.

Kronos cleared his throat. "Oceanus," he greeted, "what can I do for you?"

Oceanus stared opened-mouthed at them, and Percy flushed golden when he realised the position they were in. He was leaning over Kronos, standing between the Titan's legs, and they were basically touching each other.

"Shit," Percy breathed, and Oceanus seemed to snap out of his shock, spinning around and fleeing from the room.

Kronos stared after his brother. "That may pose a problem."

"You think?" Percy demanded, pushing off Kronos and making him wince in the process. "Go after him!" Percy ordered. Kronos raised an eyebrow. "And don't you dare argue with me!"

Kronos snorted. "Of course not. I wouldn't dare," he said sarcastically.

Percy glared at him. "Up. Now."

Kronos sighed, but pushed himself up and strode to the still open door. "It's the night."

"That didn't seem to stop Oceanus," Percy pointed out.

Kronos scowled at him. "Fine," he grumbled, stalking from the room.

Percy hesitated briefly before joining him, and he put his hand in Kronos'. "They're all gonna know anyway," he said in response to Kronos' frown.

Kronos nodded slightly. "Then be prepared," he said with a smirk.

Percy blinked. "Prepared for what?"

Kronos acted like he hadn't heard him, flashing them down to the ground level. Monsters and demigods stared at them as they passed, but Kronos ignored them as he made his way to the mess hall.

"In here?" Percy asked.

Kronos smirked slightly. "There is the rule of no ichor being spilt in my throne room."

Percy shook his head. "Don't you want to be in the throne room then?"

"Usually I would," Kronos smirked, "but they will disregard that rule. I'm trying to avoid ichor being spilt over my throne."

Percy frowned. "But if you're in the throne room they'll be less eager to kill you."

"They'll likely be eager to kill me wherever we do this," Kronos hummed.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

Kronos shrugged. "I'm in the mood for a fight."

"Pretty sure that's strenuous activity," Percy stated.

Kronos scowled at him. "Say that one more time," he threatened, pointing a finger at Percy.

The demigod grinned. "Pointing's rude."

"Fighting my brothers is hardly strenuous," Kronos countered.

"That's when you're not already injured," Percy corrected. "Besides, we're gonna try to go through this _without _killing your siblings and various nieces and nephews who I wasn't really that aware were even in Othrys."

Kronos took the hint. "They've been mostly out of the fortress, holed up in their safe houses. Though they're gradually all coming back."

"That's a shame," Percy muttered, "I was hoping they'd stay away."

"They can be rather irritating," Kronos admitted.

"You two are in for a butt load of trouble," Iapetus' voice said from behind them. "Many of the Titans want to kill the kid, and the rest think it's your way of controlling him."

Kronos shrugged. "Technically, it is my way of controlling him," Kronos smirked.

Percy let go of his hand and punched him. "Prick."

Kronos chuckled. "It's true," he defend, settling down against the table which the Titans always ate at. "I'm merely stating a fact."

"A fact which is an incorrect fact, so isn't really a fact in the first place."

Kronos shook his head. "It's still a fact," he said, trailing his hand down the side of Percy's face. "I can control your heart rate," he said, leaning down towards him and hearing the usual spike in the demigod's heart beats, "and speed it up."

Percy shoved him away. "That's called cheating, Firefly."

Kronos smirked at him. "You're complaining? You didn't seem disappointed earlier before Oceanus interrupted us."

"Not here," Percy said sharply, fully aware that several thousand beings were probably listening to them, since as usual Kronos didn't really try to keep his voice quiet.

"I'm going to agree with Percy here," Iapetus announced. "Now's not the time."

Kronos sighed, moving to stand onto the table, and seeing every single monster, demigod and even all of the Titans currently alive watching him – except Hyperion and Rhea. "Firstly, I'd like to say that Oceanus did not catch us about to have sex, as I'm sure he's said. Secondly, yes, Perseus and I are what mortals would consider 'together'. Yes, I still intend to destroy Olympus and turn him into a Titan. Any questions?"

Several hundred hands shot up, and Kronos grimaced. "Any questions not to do with what Oceanus caught us doing or whether either of us are straight or not… because no immortal is ever completely straight, so that's pointless to ask."

A dozen hands were left up, one of which was Oceanus. Kronos raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to speak. The ocean Titan looked Kronos straight in the eye. "What were you doing?"

Kronos heaved out a sigh. "I said any questions _not _to do with that."

Oceanus just shrugged. "I'm your older brother. It's my duty to know."

Kronos scowled at him. "Mother said the exact same thing."

Oceanus smirked slightly. "Then I'm sure you can tell me and not her."

Kronos' hand fisted loosely. "He was asking that I capture Poseidon instead of kill him."

"It looked like he was doing more than asking," Oceanus returned.

"He hadn't quite reached the begging stage yet," Kronos said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Next?"

"Hold up," Percy said. "Begging? Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Kronos said, not even looking in his direction.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I thought I was supposed to be the sarcastic one."

"You were," Kronos agreed. "Next?"

"I'm not done here," Percy insisted.

Kronos frowned and turned to face him. "No?" he asked, his voice deadly calm, the way Chiron's did when he was trying to control his anger.

"No," Percy said firmly, debating on using Kronos' nickname before deciding not to. "I didn't beg. I asked, and you agreed to try." He turned to face Oceanus. "You're gonna be trying to capture Poseidon tomorrow," he said happily.

Oceanus blinked in slight surprise and turned questioningly to Kronos. The Titan King shrugged. "I suppose it would be better to get a hostage than to kill him."

Oceanus grinned savagely, looking ridiculously happy. "We get to capture him? Awesome. This is going to be so fun."

Kronos' mouth twitched up slightly. "Tomorrow," he continued, raising his voice, "we will fight and start the war to reclaim what was once ours! We will reclaim the thrones to eternal and unlimited power! And we will take back what rightfully belongs to us! As children of the Primordials!"

The mess hall erupted into cheers, and Percy couldn't stop the full-blown grin that stretched across his face, despite the way the Greek fire torches cast an evil green glow across Kronos and Percy was reminded that this was Kronos. The Titan King who was out to destroy Olympus and tear it apart with his bare hands. And Percy was standing right beside him.

* * *

Percy watched from his position lying on the bed as Kronos strapped on the vambrace on his left arm. "Just remember-"

"Don't kill Poseidon," Kronos said with a roll of his eyes. "I know. You've said it before. Repeatedly."

Percy frowned at him. "That's not what I was gonna say. I was going to say don't reopen the wound on your back, and _be careful_."

Kronos looked over at him. "I'm always careful."

"What happened in Alaska makes me think differently," Percy returned. "Just… please. Don't let yourself be killed, and don't let my father be killed either."

Kronos smirked. "Of course. We need him." He paused slightly. "Just as much as I need you."

Percy blinked. "You-"

"Yes," Kronos interrupted. "But don't make me say it again."

Percy grinned. "I'm sorry. What was that? I didn't quite hear."

Kronos picked up Backbiter from the blade's position on the table. "You heard perfectly well."

Percy shrugged. "How do you know?"

"Because you're not deaf," Kronos smirked, sheathing the blade at his side. "And I'm not a fool."

"That's debatable," Percy shot back.

Kronos chuckled. "Oh, Percy Jackson, you really should try to at least not irritate every immortal you come across. It's rather unhealthy."

Percy just grinned. "Yeah? You know what else is unhealthy? Fighting while you're injured."

Kronos shook his head, stopping by the bed on his way out of the room. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying. I _have _fought in several wars before."

Percy rolled off the bed, bouncing to his feet in front of Kronos. "Promise?"

The Titan sighed. "Very well, Hero. I promise on Chaos to return. Happy?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah." He pulled Kronos down towards him slightly and kissed him. "Definitely."

Kronos smiled slightly. "Yes, I'll definitely come back."

Percy snorted, pulling away from him. "Go," he said, lightly shoving Kronos in the direction of the door.

"You can't tell me what to do," Kronos said, though his tone was teasing.

Percy grinned. "_Go_, Firefly. Else I'll tell Marigold you're not fully healed yet."

Kronos pulled a face. "Don't you dare."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Go, _hurtyn,_" he said, briefly switching to the Old Tongue.

Kronos scowled at him. "Did you seriously just call me that?"

Percy sighed and shoved him out the door. "If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted to stay. Now go. You've got a war to fight."

Kronos smirked. "I'll come back with Poseidon," he promised.

"As long as it's not his body," Percy called after him as the Titan left.

* * *

_Mae'n ddrwg gen I – I'm sorry_

_mor ddrwg – so sorry_

_Dydw i ddim yn ei haeddu – I don't deserve you_

_Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi , Arwr - I love you , Hero_

_Hurtyn - idiot_

**So Poseidon's not gonna die... and if all goes to plan he'll be captured. Which will bring him into Othrys... and into range of Percy and Kronos...**

**And while you're all waiting for the next update if you want you can all look at a story called 'Defiance' by World of Bubbles. It's rated M because there are a couple of scenes with explicit stuff in, but it's a really good story. Well, so far.**


	42. (41) Battle for Atlantis

**Percico Pixie: Uhh**  
**I'd prefer if he didn't kill the gods at all. And Poseidon is his friend, practically. That would be bad. Or Titans winning. Seriously, it would ruin it for me (and I believe most of us too) but I'd like a well-placed plot twist haha.**  
**Plus, Percy is almost to the point of betrayal to Olympus. Fuck, who am I kidding, he IS betraying Olympus in a way. But I'd really rather have him in a relationship with Smelly Gabe rather than having Kronos tear down Olympus lol because hey. I love Olympus. I love gods. I think Hades, Apollo and Aphrodite are sexy and they dont deserve to die *pout***  
**Anyways, your writing never EVER disappoints, and I kinda think people would like some...explicit strenuous activities... So it would kinda be great if you write one for the story, if you ever do one actually. However it is completly up to you if you decide to do one as a chapter od a side-fic :)**  
**Also, I love to imagine them being together till the end. I really dislike (-note 'dislike' not 'hate') percabeth and HATE solangelo. I ship percico and I have a running like for peronos too (thanks to you).**  
**Keeping aside that Kronos is practically OOC, he's cute! I cant believe I said this, but I seriously need more fluff. Kronos is really fluffy with percy haha**  
**3 lots of love and keep writing. I've ranted enough for a lifetime, I think :P**  
**-Pixyice**  
****runs off to show this awesome fic to everyone** / Yeah, I'm very aware Kronos is a bit OOC at the moment... but that's sort of been necessary. As he gets more confident in his new... relationship with Percy he'll start slipping back into his old personality... Poseidon certainly thinks he's betraying Olympus in this chapter, though admittedly it's for a good reason. I love the gods too, though I love Kronos more. As for your request... my friend who knows a lot more about writing explicit scenes loved that idea, and I'm admittedly toying with the idea. I won't post it on this story if/when I do one, because I want it to stay T rated, so I'll put it as a one-shot between two chapters at some point... are there will probably be chances in the future of this fanfic for that sort of stuff. I like Peronos at the moment, it's sort of become my current OTP.**

**TheProfoundSilence: Your story as I'm sure you've been told is just fantastic. Also, an interesting thing I just found out is that according to the myths Poseidon inherited Rhea's eyes and Percy inherited Poseidon's eyes, so... tada! Percy inherited Rhea's eyes. I can't be absolutely sure about this as internet isn't 100% reliable but yeah...This fact is specially entertaining for this fic. / I sort of think of Rhea as having emerald green eyes, or brown eyes (natural colours to do with the earth), and Percy and Poseidon as having sea-green eyes, reflecting the ocean. But they have the same general colour, so yeah, I guess Poseidon (and Percy) did inherit Rhea's eyes...**

**bearah cubecars: Aww this story always gives me the feels. Makes me think that theres hope for my relationship that no one saw coming. Crazy feelings. Thank you for writing this, it always makes me happy. / I sincerely hope you're not with someone like Kronos... (or if you're Kronos and you're with someone like Percy, that'd be better), but if you are... good luck, mate.**

**meh (chapter 2): awesome! / Thanks.**

**Zelphyx: Whoa, imagine if Kronos got captured instead of Poseidon and Percy had to go out and fight for Kronos to get him back, somehow leading up to the news about Krocy/Pernos getting out to everyone on the godly side. / ... sometimes I think some of my readers hack into my laptop... that'd one of the options on the poll... or one choice leads to that happening... which one? Not gonna say.**

**Matt: My last comment meant did you watch the Gravity Falls final episode I worded it that way so it'd be easy for you but I guess it wasn't for someone without any imagination or soul. / I don't watch gravity falls. I'm pretty sure that'd for kids... and my imagination is ridiculous... I mean, I came up with this story, didn't I?**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Well that is one problem so led, but I will still be conflicted on Annabeth and Kronos. / Haha, yeah. But it makes it more fun that way (for me at least).**

**OrangeDimensionJumper: Probably one of my favorite chapters by far. If there is one thing I love, it's watching Percy and Kronos' relationship grow. / Same. I love how their relationship progresses. And it's very fun to write.**

**FireSkyLeaf: Oceanus seemed really happy to capture Poseidon. Is Poseidon going to be tortured? Will he find out about Percy and Kronos's relationship? If so, how will he react? By the way, if Percy wanted to, he could Iris-message Olympus and tell the gods what Kronos's plan is, right? Great story! / Probably not. Yes. Badly. And yes, he could. But he's trying to help Kronos (by screwing his head back on properly), so he wouldn't... yet, at least. **

**the open minded: oooh i cant wait to see how poseidons reaction is going to be this chapter has the most fluff in and i really enjoyed the conversations between them / Poseidon's reaction will probably be what everyone's expecting.**

**Colts12broncos18: Again, this is so so good! I will definitely check that story out! I love this! I hope you are able to update again soon! :) / Thanks. That story's just taken a _very _interesting turn, and it's definitely one of my favourites right now. Is this soon enough?**

**Guest: I can't wait for Percy to return to the demigods. / Eventually, my friend... stay patient...**

**David (chapter 1): Love it / Thanks.**

**Underworld Skylar: I can't wait to see Poseidon's reaction when he finds out that Kronos and Percy are dating / Haha. It's definitely going to be justified...**

**ForlornSpirit: Another great chapter! I'm at my nan and grandad's trying not to laugh at the 'banter' between Percy and Kronos. Having Oceanus walk in was perfect and I cant wait to read the battle when you next update! I'll go check out the story you recommend coz... why not? Til next time! :) / Thanks. I'm trying to keep it uplifting, despite the (sort of) dark theme of the story.**

**redninjalass19: Great chapter. But pretty pretty please can we have an uninterrupted Peronos moment? I love them. But again great chapter and I looked forward to the Posiedon drama / We'll have one soon, don't worry.**

**Athlopha: Can I just say that I look forward to these updates? I love this FF, especially the way it's written. / Thanks. I know what you mean, there are several stories which I check every day for updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Battle for Atlantis**

Poseidon grimaced as he leaned against his trident, listening to the report from Delphin. Behind him his court and Amphitrite and Triton were waiting nervously.

"- suddenly appeared, Lord Poseidon. They're approaching as we speak."

"How's that possible?" Triton demanded. "They're in California! In the Pacific."

"Our scouts claim they came through the Caribbean Sea, My Lord," Delphin answered calmly, though his tail was twitching nervously.

"Who is leading them?" Poseidon asked warily.

"Only Oceanus, Lord Poseidon," Delphin assured.

Poseidon relaxed slightly. "That's something good, then," he said in relief. "I can hold Oceanus off for as long as necessary."

"There are several hundred sea monsters and mermen with him. They plan to lay siege to the city," Delphin finished.

Poseidon sighed. "Gather the army. We cannot allow them to take Atlantis."

His advisors rushed out of the room, spreading the word to prepare for battle. Poseidon summoned a drachma and made an Iris-Message. "Zeus," he said when his younger brother appeared on the screen, dressed in battle armour, "I can't join you all. Oceanus is laying siege to Atlantis. I must defend my palace."

Zeus' expression turned grim. "Of course. Good luck, Poseidon."

Poseidon nodded. "You too," he replied, slashing his hand through the mist screen. "Triton, I want you to lead to mermen to battle."

Triton nodded. "Of course, father."

"Amphitrite, perhaps you could join him?" Poseidon requested. "I will stay in the war room and monitor the battle, going where I'm needed most."

The immortals quickly disappeared to do their jobs, and Poseidon made his way to the war room. Several of his advisors were already waiting for him, and he made his way to the hologram which showed Atlantis. He studied it, noting Oceanus in the form of a gigantic shark, and the sea creatures behind him.

He frowned, knowing he was missing something. But he didn't know what. Poseidon leaned closer to the hologram. It wasn't just Oceanus in front of the army – there was a killer whale swimming along slightly behind him – but Oceanus was leading, so Poseidon assumed that the Titan was the highest ranking enemy he'd have to face.

It was when they were nearing the city and the army of merpeople that Poseidon realised that something was definitely wrong. "Send a sea serpent," he said to one of the advisors, and immediately after he'd said that a serpent rose from their ranks, slithering out to the Titan army.

Oceanus was the one who moved to confront it, charging through the water straight at the snake, and used the water around him to block the snake's lunge, swiftly sinking his shark teeth into the monster's neck. The orca behind him surged forward, slamming into the snake with enough force to shake a mountain, and the monster dissolved into the water.

The merpeople shifted slightly, and then Triton yelled to charge. The armies collided together, the sounds of metal on metal ringing around the sea. As Poseidon watched, the shark and orca swam above the battle and shot towards the palace.

He raised his trident and shot a blast of sea-green energy towards them, but a wall of sea water blocked the attack. Oceanus turned towards the throne room, and Poseidon's eyes narrowed.

The god turned to his advisors. "I must stop him from reaching my throne. Continue watching the battle." Poseidon turned, his trident in his hand, and vapour travelled into the throne room as Oceanus entered from the door, in his normal mortal form.

The Titan grinned widely. "Poseidon!" he greeted excitedly. "So great to see you."

There was a sudden thud behind Poseidon, and the god turned, raising his trident and freezing when he saw who had leapt through the open window. "How…? I couldn't sense you," Poseidon demanded.

Kronos smirked as he unsheathed Backbiter. "I hid my aura," he said dismissively. "Though I must say, your army's putting up a splendid performance."

Poseidon's hand tightened on the shaft of his trident. "Why attack Atlantis instead of helping in the West?"

Kronos chuckled. "Oh, that battle is a distraction," he said in amusement. "You, Poseidon, and Atlantis are the main targets today."

Poseidon lunged towards him, only for Kronos to block the attack, Backbiter colliding with the base of the three prongs and the Titan easily holding them locked together. Kronos' golden eyes were gleaming with excitement at the fight. "You can't beat me," the King boasted.

"I can sure as Hades try," Poseidon snapped back, and Kronos grinned, slipping Backbiter down and spinning to slash at the back of Poseidon's leg.

"You're not trying very hard," he hummed.

The water rushed to heal Poseidon's leg, quickly sealing up the cut. "This is my domain."

"As it is Oceanus'," Kronos responded, and Oceanus slashed at Poseidon's unprotected back, the god having to duck out of the way.

The Titans moved forward, Poseidon being backed up to his throne. "You can't win this, Poseidon," Oceanus sneered, "you're weak."

Poseidon ignored him, raising his trident. The Titans struck simultaneously, Kronos attacking high and Oceanus hacking at Poseidon's legs. The god ducked Backbiter and blocked Oceanus' sword. He sent a blast of sea water at Kronos, sending him reeling away and turned his attention to Oceanus. Poseidon knew he was in a bad situation – the two Titans were the best fighters in Othrys – and only wanted to give the merpeople time to flee. Oceanus stepped forward and Poseidon deflected the cut away, jabbing out at the Titan.

Oceanus backed up as the water healed him, and Kronos slammed into Poseidon's back, sending him to smash into the wall. Poseidon grunted as he clambered back to his feet, his trident reappearing in his hand.

Kronos watched him with narrowed eyes, Backbiter pointing towards the floor. He rocked back slightly before launching himself through the war, Backbiter swinging up then down in a devastating blow which knocked Poseidon to his knees as he blocked it. The god was thrown off his feet with a kick to the face, his trident clattering over the floor.

Kronos advanced. His face was set in a scowl, and Poseidon used the water to call his trident to him, barely climbing back onto his feet before his father was upon him.

Backbiter moved flawlessly through the water, the black blade only a blur as Poseidon was backed up into the wall. The god ducked a particularly vicious slash and sent a wall of water towards Kronos. The Titan was knocked back, landing on his back and sliding for several feet along the floor.

Poseidon's eyes widened when he saw the streak of ichor left in his path, and Kronos rolled onto his side, one hand beneath him. The god quickly moved forward, intending to attack while Kronos was down, but Oceanus stepped into his way and started forcing him back, away from his King.

The water around Kronos started turning slightly golden from the ichor coming from his injury, even if Poseidon didn't know where that was. Poseidon deflected a cut from Oceanus to the side, but it didn't unbalance him at all. Oceanus stepped forward, feinting with his blade, and slamming his fist into Poseidon's face.

The god grunted as the back of his head slammed into the wall behind him, and Oceanus thrust his sword into Poseidon's stomach, the point embedding in the wall behind him.

The god's eyes widened and his trident slipped from his grasp to clatter onto the floor. Oceanus didn't wait and promptly let go of the hilt, spinning around and shooting through the water to Kronos who was nearly on his feet.

"You shouldn't have come," Oceanus hissed as he helped Kronos stand.

Kronos clenched his jaw. "I'm fine," he said sharply, wrenching himself out of Oceanus' grip. He turned to look at Poseidon, a slight grimace of pain on his face. "Hello, son," he said coolly. He shot a look at Oceanus. "Did you have to impale him?"

Oceanus smirked. "It was the easiest thing to do."

Kronos shook his head, taking a small step towards Poseidon at first, and then becoming more confident and straightening up completely. "Do you know how satisfactory it is to have you beaten?" he asked Poseidon.

The god glared at him. "You won't win this," he said firmly.

Kronos chuckled, striding over to Poseidon and running his hand over the hilt of Oceanus' sword. "I think I will," he said in satisfaction, gripping the hilt tightly.

Poseidon's eyes widened slightly a moment before Kronos sharply rotated the blade around, and the god yelled out in pain, his legs buckling beneath him. Kronos smirked and tugged the blade out of the wall, letting Poseidon fall to the floor. As the god landed he drove the sword further into him, the hilt being squashed between the floor and his body.

"It's a shame," Kronos mused. "Really," he said as he nudged Poseidon onto his side with his combat boot. "You could have been powerful. So powerful if you'd joined us."

Poseidon struggled to take in a breath. "If you're going to kill me," he said weakly, "don't waste your time."

Kronos smirked, crouching down beside him and watching as ichor dropped out of Poseidon's mouth. He must have ripped open a lung – oops, Percy wouldn't like that. "Unfortunately, Poseidon, that's not possible. You see, we need you alive."

Poseidon exhaled, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. "That didn't work out very well."

Kronos chuckled. "Oh, I think it did," he said as he gripped the hilt of Oceanus' sword and drew it out of Poseidon's chest, handing it hilt first to the older Titan. He hauled Poseidon to his feet, uncaring about the ichor that was clouding the water around them.

Poseidon shut his eyes in pain, sure he would have fallen back down to the floor if Kronos wasn't holding him upright.

"Father!" a sudden voice yelled, and Kronos turned with a frown to see Triton and Amphitrite standing at the entrance to the throne room.

Triton was glaring at Kronos, his own trident held tightly in his right hand. "Let him go," he ordered.

Kronos dismissively turned away from them, flicking his wrist to force the doors to slam shut, and blocking any entrance into the throne room. "Shall we return home, brother?" he asked calmly.

Oceanus nodded, sheathing his sword and vapour travelling away as Kronos flashed out, blasting apart the entire area and levelling the entire palace.

As soon as they landed, Kronos dropped Poseidon and let him fall to the ground. He turned to the nearest demigod. "You," he said, pointing at her, "have the others returned yet?"

"No, Lord Kronos," the demigod said weakly, looking terrified at having been singled out. "No one's returned."

Kronos nodded and turned back to Poseidon, momentarily watching the god attempt to rise to his feet. He sneered at him, planting his foot onto Poseidon's back and forcing him back to the ground with a cry of pain. "Good boy," Kronos said mockingly. He glanced back at the demigod. "Send a message to Krios and tell him we're done."

The demigod hurried off as Poseidon ground his teeth, but didn't try to get up again. Kronos took one of his arms, Oceanus taking the other over his shoulder, and they dragged the god into Othrys. The demigods and monsters that remained in the fortress jeered at the god as they passed, heading towards the cells beneath Othrys. Just before the entrance to the throne room, Kronos took a sharp left, flicking his wrist to open the door.

They descended the steps, Greek fire torches flickering on as they passed. Very few of the cells were taken up, though some were containing legacies or demigods from New Rome who the Titans wished to keep alive for various reasons.

"This one," Kronos said, jerking his head towards the closest unoccupied cell.

Oceanus nodded and they let Poseidon fall to the ground in the cell. Kronos muttered a short phrase under his breath in the Old Tongue to lock the cell door, and turned to leave when Poseidon spoke, "You're going to let me bleed to death?" he asked weakly.

Kronos didn't stop. "Someone will be down to heal you soon," he said dismissively, leaving the cells and going back up to the main level of Othrys.

Percy was leaning against the wall and waiting for him. "Is there a reason there's a trail of ichor?"

Kronos glanced down the corridor to see that the demigod was right. There was a golden trail from the entrance to the cells. He turned back to Percy as Oceanus disappeared around the corner. "You might want to heal him," he said.

Percy frowned at him. "And what about you?"

Kronos' eyebrows furrowed. "I'm fine."

Percy snorted. "Firefly, I can see the ichor dripping onto the floor."

Kronos shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted.

Percy's eyes narrowed at him. "Bullshit," he said sharply. "Turn."

"Poseidon's in far worse condition than me," Kronos stated, refusing to do as Percy had said. "If you want him alive, then I'd recommend you go down and heal him before you even think about healing me."

Percy studied him. "Alright. But you're coming down with me. I know you'd take the first opportunity you had to run." He shoved Kronos back through the door. "Come on."

Kronos sighed, but turned and trudged back down the stairs. "Is there a reason you're forcing me to do this?"

"We both know I can't force you to do anything," Percy retorted, stepping up to Kronos' side.

Kronos shrugged, wincing slightly at the pain from his back. "You're getting stronger every day. You may actually be able to with me in my current state."

"Yeah, but how long's that gonna last?" Percy asked with a grin.

Kronos paused slightly, stopping and grabbing Percy's arm. "Look. I tried to keep Poseidon alive. I promised that was what I was going to do. However, what happened to him was the best I could do."

"What happened to him," Percy echoed. "What did you do?" he demanded angrily.

Kronos grimaced. "Oceanus did it. It came down to him or me."

Percy stared at him. "You or him."

Kronos nodded slightly. "Yes. So don't blame me when you see his state."

Percy shot down the stairs, almost falling down them in his haste to help his father. Kronos watched him for a moment before slowly following, resting one hand on the wall beside him.

Percy was already busy healing Poseidon's hole when Kronos stopped outside the cell and leaned against the wall opposite. Poseidon tensed, his eyes narrowing at Kronos, but the Titan kept his gaze on Percy.

Percy glanced up at Kronos and offered him a small smile before returning to Poseidon's injury. The god slowly turned his attention back to Percy. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

Percy choked out a light laugh. "You're asking me if I'm alright when you're the one that's injured?"

Poseidon nodded seriously. "Yes. You've been tortured, Percy."

Percy didn't answer, obviously not knowing what to say in response. He finished healing the wound quickly and flicked his wrist to send the water away, standing up from where he was crouched. "You didn't answer my question," Poseidon called after him.

Percy shut his eyes before opening them and meeting Kronos' gaze. "Because I don't know how to."

Poseidon frowned. "A simple 'no' would suffice."

Percy took a breath. "Yeah, usually it would. But this is a pretty unusual circumstance." He walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him. "Sorry, Dad," he said to Poseidon.

The god was obviously starting to realise that something wasn't right. "Percy?"hHe asked, his eyes widening slightly at something behind Percy.

Percy felt it as Kronos approached, and knew what he intended. He shut his eyes – Kronos' mind was set, and nothing would dissuade him. Percy knew that. So he let the Titan wrap his arms around him, and turned his head as Kronos kissed him, letting their lips meet, and Percy avoided looking at his father because he knew what he'd see. Kronos was pressed up against him, and Percy could feel his toned chest, but he didn't care.

Kronos' fingers ghosted along the back of Percy's neck down to brush over the small of his back, and Percy couldn't help the shudder which ran through his body. Kronos pulled away with a smug smile, and Percy took a breath to steady his nerves.

"Now your back," he said firmly, still avoiding looking at his father.

Kronos wordlessly shrugged off his shirt, and Percy couldn't stop the sigh that he made. "Seriously? You had to reopen the bloody thing," he grumbled as he quickly healed it. "Huh, I'm getting better at this," he said as he ran the water along the gash. "Must be all the practice I'm getting."

Kronos was tempted to tell him the real reason, but knew the demigod probably wouldn't like it. "Do you want to know the answer to that?"

Percy paused briefly. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Kronos reached round to stop Percy's hands from moving while he spoke. He wasn't surprised to find that the demigod was slowly heating up. "I think that we've found one of your domains."

Percy was completely silent for several seconds. "So… I'll be the Titan of Healing or something like that?"

"You'll likely have two domains," Kronos said in satisfaction. "You'll be powerful."

"And what if I don't want to be powerful?" Percy asked. "What if I want to remain me?"

Kronos chuckled. "You will. I have several ideas about what your other domains could be."

"Don't tell me," Percy said uneasily. "I don't want to know."

Kronos nodded slightly. "Very well."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Alright. I've once again healed it as much as I can. Please don't try to reopen it again."

"I didn't try to reopen it," Kronos said, shooting a glare over at Poseidon. "He did."

"Leave my dad out of this," Percy snapped. "It's not his fault. It's yours."

Kronos studied Percy for several moments, seeing that he'd actually managed to get the demigod angry. "I'll be upstairs when you're done here," he said, making his way up the stairs. Kronos paused briefly. "How does it feel, Poseidon?" he asked coolly. "To know your son's broken? To know while Olympus is fighting for its life, he's making out with me?"

Poseidon didn't reply, his fists clenching and repeatedly unclenching at his side as he glared at Kronos. Percy stood completely still for several moments, his eyes shut tight as the Titan left and then he groaned, sliding down the wall. "I'm sorry, Dad," he choked out, "so sorry."

"How could you, Percy?" Poseidon demanded. "How could you betray Olympus in this way?"

Percy brought his head back to slam into the wall. "It wasn't my fault," he defended. "It just happened."

Poseidon frowned at him. "Nothing just _happens_, Percy. You have betrayed Olympus. There is no other thing _this _could be described as."

Percy ground his teeth. "I'm trying!" he exclaimed. "This is the only way I can help from here."

Poseidon snorted incredulously. "By making out with Kronos?" he demanded. "How is that helping us?"

"I'm trying to change him," Percy mumbled. "Back to what he was before." Though that was what he'd been thinking at first, he'd actually come to like the Titan in an irritating way now, and didn't know what to do.

Poseidon scowled at Percy, momentarily looking eerily similar to his father. "Into the child-eating psychopath he was before?"

Percy shook his head. "No. Into the King he was long before that."

Poseidon glared at him. "And sacrificing your free will is really worth it."

Percy shot to his feet. "I _have _free will!" he shouted, spinning to face Poseidon. "And I'm not just doing this to change him now. I actually _love him_. I don't know how the Tartarus that managed to happen, but I do." Percy took a deep breath. "He and Oceanus were gonna kill you, dad. I couldn't let that happen, so I asked Kronos to capture you instead."

Poseidon snorted. "You should have let them kill me," he said sharply.

Percy immediately shook his head. "No. I'd never let that happen."

Poseidon's eyes darkened. "You think I'd prefer to be a hostage?"

"Kronos has control over the Pit," Percy stated. "It'd be no different. You'd just be putting yourself in an even worse position."

Poseidon frowned. "Either way, Kronos now has a bargaining chip, Percy. Me. And I hardly even hope I'll be fed. Even with you making out with him every opportunity-"

"Shut up," Percy snapped angrily. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"So, in other words, you'll be enforcing Kronos' orders and making sure I don't escape."

Percy decided to leave before he exploded, possibly literally. "If that's what it takes," he shot over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

**And Poseidon and Percy are drifting apart because of Kronos...**

**Percico Pixie in a review picked up on Kronos apparent OOCness. If anyone else has noticed that, don't worry, he'll not stay that way for long... he'll soon start returning to his old evil self.**

**I was very tempted to leave this update until I had 600 reviews... but then decided not to. **

**As for Kronos' transformation into the orca/killer whale, the gods are able to shift their shape, and I figured since Kronos turned into a stallion to have sex with Philyra (a daughter of Oceanus and Tethys) to sire Chiron, that he could change his shape like the gods. It's a pretty amusing myth, actually. They were having sex when Rhea sensed them and chased after them. Philyra turned into a mare and bolted, and Kronos turned into a stallion in the hope that Rhea wouldn't see him. Surprisingly, it worked, and Chiron was born several months later. Neither of his parents wanted him, Philyra claiming that he was a monster and asked to be turned into something without human form in shame, and she was turned into a Linden tree. **


	43. (42) Leander

**Guest: ...I read...this book along with your entire lost son series...within like 4 days...please update soon because I'm dying here. I love them all oh my gosh...Keep up the good work / Wow... how did you manage that?**

**Rosycat: Aw...Hope they can get back together... sad. And don't make Kronos evil again..! NO! As for that myth.. interesting is all I can say. / He's not gonna stop loving Percy.**

**(chapter 41): HAHAHAH AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW... Love this! And thanks for the pic... though sadly it isn't going too well so far... but I'll keep trying! / Thanks, and I look forward to it!**

**Guest: UPDATE / The reason I don't update is because I can't, mate. Guest chapter 42 . Mar 5**

**ahh! percy and kronos making out in front of poseidon1 just what i predicted:)!**  
**this is is just so hilarious... imagine his face...**  
**this is a great chapter!**  
**i want to see more of Sally and paul though**

**Percico Pixie: Wait are Kronos and Percy Dating? I don't think he has asked Percy out yet.**  
**OMFG where would he take Percy? Like...in Tartarus? On the roof? At an Italian restaurant(this would be hilarious)?**  
**Would they DATE? OoO so many questions needing to be answered QuQ / This chapter sorts that out. Kronos sort of decides he needs a break.**

**Percico Pixie: Two words.**  
**I'm dead**  
**More than two words:**  
**You just killed me af. I love this chapter, but it killed me. Yeah, making out in front of Poseidon was probably the best move Kronos EVER did, yes? I dunno why, but my inner masochist wants to see more torturing conversations between Percy and Poseidon :P**  
**Percy/Poseidon angst is something Im looking for. Especially when a certain sea god is imprisoned. (Ps will Oceanus torture him? I hope not. Percy would not allow it and give up himself for his daddy, which would again go in a loophole)**  
**As for the OOC part, I totally understand that it is necessary. We can't really expect a stoic Kronos who's lovesick. And then, love does change people (and titans, apparently), though I'm happy that it's in a sweet way of falling in love and not like Zeus and the Crafty Cuckoo. That would be disgusting.**  
**I don't understand where this story is going, TBH. You're sure to write a slow build and give mixed signals. I can mentally picture Kronos taking over again and being a Good King, really. But that's too depressing for me as I favor gods. Anyway, I'm curious if in any point Percy would actually help Kronos AND betray the gads...as if the Titan was imprisoned and Percy frees him or something.  
****I want to see how gods would react. It would be GOLD lol. Poseidon had himself vouched for Percy (although the point is quite moot as the flimsy sea god is locked somewhere down Orthrys) and I want to see everyone's expression.  
****There's really a lack of chapters relating to the mortal world. None of us know what's going on with the gods. And demigods, Camps and Chiron, generally. I demand something to replenish our lack of the knowledge of activities in the mortal world! (Dont take me seriously)  
****I kinda think it is against Percy to really betray Olympus as far as it goes (as his fatal flaw is loyalty and he clearly shows that when he told the titans to not kill his dad)  
****This is a long story. I already fear the time it'd end, partly because It's become my obsession to check every two hours if you have updated. I'm really hung on this Fanfic.  
****Its interesting and different, and sports a different kind of plot. Not like any of those out there. (Though it's kind of creepy when you realize that Kronos is Percy's Grandpa. Imagine yourself screwing your grandpa. Yup. Weirrddd. Lol I'd like to see the priceless reaction on Kronos's face if Percy suddenly starts calling him 'Grandpa')  
****Well, If Percy becomes a titan, I have some theories what realms he'd get. Like healing? Loyalty? Something insignificant ?  
****Also, when will we see Hyperion again? Will he try to hurt Percy again as Percy is not really Kronos' personal torture bag anymore and is back on the market. Will he attack in some other way as he's only banished and not banned from acting or something?Plus, what happened to Percy's scars and the brand on his forearm? Maybe they're insignificant, but they say a lot more about Percy than what is showing because it literally marks Percy (and not in a good way. Maybe. I dunno)  
****(Pps I'm waiting for that sidefic OoO)  
****I really appreciate how you reply to so many comments. It's really awesome af how you manage that, since you have like HUNDREDS of reviews. :)  
****Just keep what you doing and keep writing (and don't leave this incomplete or I'll personally visit you and it wont be good) / Percy won't let Poseidon be tortured. He sort of holds a lot of authority in Othrys without even realising it at the moment. Crafty Cuckoo... ahaha. Yeah, Kronos is sort of learning the worth of love... then next chapter Percy does something that gets that all flung out the window. As for your idea as to the future of this fic... I've hinted at it (something to do with the quest from CHB). This story has a lot of time left. It'll start to pick up again when the quest starts, which I'll probably try to do a few time skips for because 3 months worth of filler... that's a lot of thinking for me, too much thinking if I'm honest. When it finally does come out, Poseidon won't be locked up - that's all I'll say - so he will be able to vouch for Percy. As for the lack of chapters for CHB, there's one section of the next chapter already written at CHB, but what's going on there is mostly traing as usual so I figured it'd be pretty boring for you all. Percy will not betray Olympus, at least I mean he won't actively or directly help Kronos tear down Olympus - that's too far out of his character for me to justify it. To be fair, my grandfather probably doesn't look like a mid-twenties years old guy. Kronos does. One of Percy's domains is there, and I'm debating on adding Loyalty, but there's another domain of his which you didn't write (I'll let you figure it out). Hyperion will return at some point into the fic. When? I'll not say. Percy's scars and the brand are still there at the moment. As for that sidefic, it'll probably be written after mid-June (after my GCSEs), after which time I'll have hopefully reached the right moment in this fanfic to be able to write it. It's taken me nearly a whole hour to reply to these reviews, and I did yours last because it was the longest :). I hope my answers have been satisfactory.**

**the open minded: ahh i feel for percy :( really well written / Thanks. **

**Guest: Posidon seems like a bit of a ungreatfull jerk but good chapter / Why should Poseidon be grateful? His son's dating his father who's attempting to destroy everything that Poseidon loves, and he's now trapped. Put yourself in Poseidon's shoes. **

**Misty Azalea Fairy: ...I am torn / Haha, good. **

**Matt: two new Pokemon games coming out this holiday season if you like that stuff. Names are Sun and Moon. / I used to like it when I was younger, but I won't able to get them. I'm avoiding all games to revise. **

**Colts12broncos18: Yes, this was definitely soon enough! But I was just hoping you had time to do it, I don't want to "pressure you" I guess because I know how busy one persons life can get. I loved this chapter! And I kind of wished that Kronos would stay nice, at least to Percy, because Lercy is working so hard to "change" him. However, I still like that he will be going back to how he was before too, just that I wish it could be both ways. It's kid of like I don't know how to feel about him going back to normal. I love love love this so so so much! I can't wait for the next update! :) / Hahah, Kronos' recovering his old self will be next chapter... and he'll also still love Percy. He'll just be showing it far less. **

**Blakely Evans: Well...there goes that relationship. Great way for Poseidon to find out though...can't wait for more. / Haha, thanks. And their relationship isn't completely gone. **

**Cupcakeheart2005 (chapter 39): I think it'd be a good idea if Percy returns to being tortured or something..I just love gore! / If he is, it won't be by Kronos. Though admittedly next chapter Kronos sort of snaps. **

**Cupcakeheart2005: awwwwwwwww! I so want the camp to reactt to Peronos!:) / Oh, they will. Eventually...**

**Guest: Hey.**  
**it's me again!**  
**the one with the PS and pps and pppses.**  
**so...only 3/8 of the story done?**  
***starts crying with joy***  
**so there's so much more to go!**  
**Thanks for the amazing story! / Yeah, there's a lot of this story to go yet. Don't worry! CrystalMoonshine21 chapter 42 . Mar 3**

**I'm so hooked on this story right now everyday I check for an update my god this is like when I first started using youtube lol keep up the good work :D / Haha, thanks. It's almost like I'm a drug or something...**

**OrangeDimensionJumper: Fun chapter. I see, though, that Kronos seems to be using Backbiter in sword form a lot more than as a scythe. Not that I'm judging, just that I think he would be more proficient with his original blade. / Probably would, it's just I think that a scythe is best for fighting groups of enemies, not just a single enemy. The sword is better for one-on-one fighting, in my opinion. And it also sort of symbolises Kronos' change of character.**

**Guest: Woah, woah, woah. Gravity Falls is NOT just for kids (not sure if you said that just to insult Matt, well bc he's Matt or whatever). Anyway, it's a really great show you should try it out if you have time! Also, I loved the chapter. Especially how Poseidon decided to bring up Krono's past self as a "child-eating psychopath". Lol nice choice of words. / Yeah, I just said that to piss of Matt. I admittedly don't know what it's about. Haha, thanks, though it's not really Kronos' past self...**

**tyler: Dont make Kronos break apart poseidion relation ship with it will not be good for the poseidon a deal where he is oceans lieutenant. sorry i cant spell very well / Percy and Poseidon will make up soon. It's just not in their characters to stay mad for too long because of their fatal flaws.**

**redninjalass19: Great chapter and omg Percy really loves him. I hope Kronos overheard that he would probably never let him live it down. I like this Kronos but I like him evil too. I just love Peronos / Well, Peronos is here to stay. Though I'm afraid that nearly-good!Kronos isn't...**

**kkworld12345: *Screams and Cries* This was such an emotional chapter omg! I can feel the family drama building up as I got near that end! Thanks for updating! / Haha, thanks. I don't really think I'm that good at emotion, or at least not as good as I could be.**

**Underworld Skylar: It's really interesting that Poseidon doesn't trust Percy, and their conversation seemed pretty convincingly in character. Most stories make Poseidon way too caring, and while he /is/ probably one of the most caring gods towards his children, he still wouldn't let things like this slide. / Yup. Poseidon cares for Percy obviously, but his fatal flaw's loyalty just like Percy's, so he's incredibly loyal to Olympus.**

**Dophne: Well I just caught up like last chapter. I could only wish that Percy continues to talk to Poseidon and tries to reason with him. I feel like the god would eventually give in. I mean for a long time. Only cause I love Poseidon more than all the other gods and would feel like it would be fun to see him try and have a conversation with his father lol I can see it and it would be funny but I doubt that will happen but one can only hope! :D anyways! Can't wait to see what happens! I really like your story. I never really thought of Kronos/Percy combo before I am more of a Percy/Nico fan but yours is the exception. Until next time! / Percy will talk to Poseidon next chapter, after a little confrontation with Kronos.**

**Important notice in my A/N at the bottom, all. You're probably gonna want to take a look.**

* * *

**Chapter 42 - Leander **

"Why did you do that?" Percy demanded angrily as he entered their room – _great, now he was thinking of the room as both of theirs. _"My own father hates me now."

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think I'm the correct person to talk to about father problems."

Percy glared at him. "Poseidon hates me. Because of _you_."

Kronos frowned slightly. "He would have found out eventually. It was better sooner than later."

"Not with this," Percy growled out.

Kronos was silent for several moments before he spun to face Percy. "When was the last time you went out, Hero?"

Percy was surprised at the sudden change of topic. "Uh… not since before Tartarus," he said, bracing himself for the onslaught of memories that came soon after. He flinched slightly as he felt Kronos' hand touch his arm.

"It's over," Kronos said firmly. "I promise, that won't ever happen again."

Percy shut his eyes. "To me, yeah. But how many others are you going to harm, possibly torture over the course of this war and the time after?"

Kronos sighed, moving to the bed and pulling Percy after him. "Many," he said truthfully, "because they deserve it."

"Why?" Percy asked.

Kronos blinked, slight surprise showing on his face. "Because they're helping Olympus."

"They're fighting for their family," Percy corrected. "Just like you are. Despite how you might not wish it, Olympus and Othrys _are _family, because of you. You are the father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, and-"

"Stop," Kronos snarled, his eyes dark. "They are _not _my family."

"Yes, they are," Percy retorted. "They are your family by blood, if not by bond. Your ichor runs through their veins."

"And I will spill it onto the ground to free it," Kronos growled. "The mere idea that they are my children is why I am so determined to destroy them."

Percy shook his head, stepping closer to Kronos. "That's wrong," he murmured. "You should at least give them a chance."

"I did," Kronos rumbled. "And they brought my fortress down on top of me."

"Because you ate them," Percy stated.

Kronos snorted derisively. "They were and are destined to destroy the earth. They are in the process as we speak – beneath their rule mortals have been allowed too much free reign, and are gradually destroying Gaea. Why would I want them to continue to destroy what's mine by birth right?"

"If we're going by birth right it should be Oceanus'," Percy muttered. "Kronos, you have a chance with Poseidon now. A chance to start again. Please don't waste it."

Kronos frowned, though Percy could figuratively see the gears moving in his brain. "Either way," Kronos said, "there's a reason why I asked when the last time you went out was."

Percy sighed, realising that Kronos didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you need some time out of Othrys," Kronos said firmly.

Percy nodded slightly. "I can't argue with that," he grimaced.

Kronos smirked. "Then you'll come?"

"I actually have a choice?"

Kronos nodded. "This time," he said, an obviously teasing tone to his voice.

"How thoughtful of you," Percy said sarcastically.

The Titan chuckled. "How much of California have you seen?"

"Not that much," Percy said honestly. "I didn't really have time to go sightseeing when I was at the Roman Camp."

Kronos seemed satisfied with that and started pushing Percy out the door. "Good. Because you need to get out of Othrys."

"As long as it's nothing strenuous," Percy said half-heartedly.

Kronos frowned and shoved him again. "Out."

Percy sighed, but let Kronos shove him out of the room and down the corridor. "Is this really necessary?"

Kronos smirked. "It wouldn't be if you just agreed to going along with it."

Percy grimaced, but moved so he was walking beside Kronos. On the way out they passed Iapetus, who immediately started following them. "I've heard the mission was a success?" Iapetus asked coolly as he strode along beside Kronos.

Kronos nodded. "Yes. Poseidon is in the cells, and Atlantis has fallen. How did it go in Oklahoma?"

"We called for a retreat as soon as Krios received the message, so the gods will assume they've won until they hear differently," Iapetus said grimly. "It seems that today was a success."

"Good," Kronos said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have San Francisco to visit. If anything unimportant or even important comes up, please avoid telling me. It can wait until we return."

Iapetus grinned. "Of course, my Lord. Enjoy the rest of the day." He glanced at Percy before smiling and striding away.

"I guess you feel happy that your plan worked," Percy said casually.

Kronos debated lying to him, but then decided that being honest would probably be the best thing in this situation. "Yes."

Percy shook his head slightly. "Thought so," he mumbled. "So, what're we doing?"

Kronos smirked. "You'll see," he promised.

Percy frowned. "That just makes me nervous."

The Titan chuckled. "Don't you trust me?"

Percy thought about it for several seconds. "With some things."

"And how about this?" Kronos asked, turning to him and holding his hand out.

Percy took his hand and they flashed down to San Francisco. Percy leaned against the wall, recovering from the heat of Kronos' divine form. The Titan watched him as he struggled to cool himself down.

"It's going to happen eventually," Kronos said. "Isn't it better to get it over with?"

Percy shook his head. "I'm enjoying my neutrality while I can."

"Not exactly neutral," Kronos hummed.

Percy shrugged. "That's your opinion. Mine is that the longer I'm not an immortal the better."

Kronos smirked and stepped out of the alley onto the streets of San Francisco. "And how long will that last?"

"As long as I want it to," Percy stated. "I'm not becoming a Titan until I'm ready."

Kronos manoeuvred his way through the crowd of mortals, Percy walking beside him. "Perhaps. But let's not think about that now." Percy raised an eyebrow. "I've decided to take you somewhere."

"Are you going to try to kill me?" Percy asked.

Kronos shook his head. "Now why would I do that after all my efforts at keeping you alive?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe you just wanted to kill me yourself."

The Titan sighed. "Have you heard of Saison?"

Percy blinked. "Pretty sure that's the most expensive restaurant in San Fran."

Kronos smirked. "Exactly," he said, making his way towards the restaurant.

"Hang on a minute," Percy said, grabbing his arm. "Do you even have the money for this? Because I'm pretty sure you don't have mortal money."

Kronos reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. "I _am _the Titan King," he said.

Percy stared at the money in his hand. "Holy mother of Gaea," he breathed. "Did you rob Fort Knox or something?"

Kronos chuckled. "I have my ways."

Percy whistled. "Damn, that's gotta be several million dollars."

The Titan shrugged. "Coming?" He asked, stepping into the restaurant.

"Are you seriously taking me out for dinner?" Percy demanded incredulously.

"Is that wrong?" Kronos asked, cocking his head to the side.

Percy slowly shook his head. "No. It's just unexpected. I never thought you were the going out for a meal kind of person."

"Admittedly, I would prefer another battle – I needed a good distraction. But you always seem to be able to annoy me no matter what we do or where we are, so I thought we could do this instead," Kronos explained before turning to the person who'd come up to him, snapping his fingers behind his back to manipulate the Mist, and saying they'd reserved a table for two.

The waiter immediately turned and started leading them to a spare table which had a reserved sign on it. "You've seriously got to teach me how to manipulate the Mist like that," Percy murmured to Kronos.

The Titan's mouth twitched up slightly. "When we return to Othrys," he promised as they sat down.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they'd finished the meal, and Percy was nearly bouncing along beside Kronos as they walked away. "Since when did you have a debit card?" Percy demanded. "I thought you were gonna pay with the cash."

Kronos smirked. "Since a couple of minutes ago."

"That's cheating," Percy accused.

Kronos just raised an eyebrow at him. "Your point?"

Percy shook his head. "I give up," he groaned, flinging his arms up into the air. "You're impossible."

"You were expecting any different?" Kronos asked coolly.

"Shut up, Firefly," Percy said.

Kronos smirked. "Am I irritating you?"

"Unsurprisingly, yes. You are."

"Good," Kronos hummed.

Percy was silent for several seconds before speaking again. "Thanks, Kronos."

Kronos cocked his head to the side. "For annoying you?"

Percy snorted. "No, idiot. For letting me out of Othrys. I needed this. So thank you."

The Titan ducked his head slightly. "You're welcome."

Percy grinned. "Are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not exactly the sort of person who enjoys things like this," Kronos defended, "and you know that. I'd take a battle over this any day… but it was nice to have a break."

"Kronos wanting a break from fighting?" Percy asked mockingly. "Oh no! The world's ending!"

Kronos scowled at him. "A break from my siblings and Gaea," he clarified.

Percy grimaced. "Oh, right. The poison."

Kronos nodded slightly. "Yes. That won't be the end of it – she'll try again, and I might not be there to stop it the next time." He hesitated briefly as if he was hoping Percy would interrupt, but the son of Poseidon didn't. "And Gaea knows if you die I won't take it out on her… that I'd be more likely to end the war against Olympus then and there."

"But I'm immortal. I'd return again. And again. And again," Percy said reluctantly, hating the idea of living forever.

Kronos spun to face him, blocking his path. "There are many ways to properly kill an immortal, Hero. Gaea knows all of them, and will use them. She could make you fade."

"And then Olympus will fall within days," Percy murmured, realising that somehow, sometime he'd become what was stopping Kronos from smashing Olympus apart as soon as possible.

Kronos nodded. "And you will be gone," he said, and in that moment Percy saw something in his expression which he'd been trying to reach. Something which was the reason why he agreed to being with Kronos in the first place, and he realised how much Kronos liked him – _loved him,_ even. He saw the evidence for the old Kronos being hidden behind hundreds of layers.

And Percy didn't care anymore. Because Kronos was Kronos, and even if he was a prick most of the time, he was likable in his own way.

"Next time we go out, I'm taking you to a fast food place," Percy said suddenly, deciding that he'd save Kronos from continuing. "That was nice and all, but it was ridiculously expensive."

Kronos frowned. "As far as I'm aware fast food is highly unhealthy."

"Says the immortal who has pristine body condition no matter what," Percy grumbled.

Kronos whistled. "A pretty advanced word there, Hero."

Percy shot him a glare and shoved him. "Oh, shut up," he growled. "It's not that advanced."

Kronos smirked. "For you it is."

Percy raised his hand to punch him before freezing and cocking his head to the side. "Did you hear that?"

Kronos nodded slightly. "It's a child, Hero. Let the parents deal with it."

Percy glared at him before making his way through the crowd to an alley where the sound was coming from. "You can't leave a kid out here. It's gonna be freezing."

"It's June, Percy," Kronos frowned. "Hardly cold enough to kill a child."

Percy ignored him, looking into the alley. "Summon some light," he ordered.

Kronos sighed, but snapped his fingers to create a flame. "Why you're bothering with this I don't know."

Percy started towards the shape of a child on the ground, and a low growl filled the air. The immortal's eyes widened as he watched a lion cub rise up, snarling at him. "Hey," Percy greeted, extending his hand out towards the cub, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It'll hurt you," Kronos said wryly. "And me. Mostly me."

"Shut up," Percy said. He slowly stepped towards the cub, and the cry of a child rang out again. "I just want to help," he said calmly.

The cub growled at him one last time before backing up, and Percy moved towards the baby lying on the ground. It was swaddled in white cloth, which was muddy from the dirt on the ground, and it had piercing emerald green eyes. Percy reached down and picked him up, hugging him to his chest.

He turned to face Kronos, the kid in his arms. "He's so cute," Percy breathed, the boy reaching up towards him.

Kronos was staring at the kid like he'd seen a ghost, and he reached for Backbiter, the black blade forming at his waist. "Give it to me," he ordered.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "What? You want to kill him? He's a child," he defended.

Kronos' eyes flashed. "That _thing _is an abomination," he seethed angrily. "_Give it to me._"

Percy turned his body so he was shielding the child from Kronos' wrath. "He's a child who's done absolutely nothing. A new born."

"And soon it'll be newly dead," Kronos growled.

"At least tell me why you want to kill him," Percy snapped.

Kronos clenched his jaw. "Look at its eyes," he snarled. "It's _hers._"

Percy blinked. "What?"

The Titan started glowing faintly as he struggled to contain his true form. "I cannot let it live."

Percy looked down at the child, searching for anything familiar to him. And he saw the shape of his jaw, the bright shine of his eyes, and the similarities to the Big Three in the face of a child… and Kronos apparently hated the kid. "Rhea," Percy murmured even as he looked back up at Kronos.

The Titan's hands fisted. "Don't speak her name," he rumbled.

"He's your step son, but you still want to kill him?" Percy demanded. "How can you do that? He's a child! He's done _nothing wrong_!"

"He's a bastard," Kronos snarled. "And he's no step son of mine."

In Percy's arms the child started crying again, and Percy quickly started trying to calm him down. "Shh," he said soothingly, "he's always like that." Percy looked up at Kronos. "I'm not gonna kill him, Firefly, because he's a kid. I'll look after him."

"If it comes inside I swear I'll cut off its head," Kronos growled angrily, "then throw it in the bay."

Percy glared at him. "_He's _a kid. And he's not gonna stay outside when it could get freezing tonight."

"It will if I want it to," Kronos said coldly.

Percy shook his head. "I'm not listening to you. And we're going back to Othrys."

Kronos glared at the child. "That thing is not entering Othrys under any circumstances."

Percy clenched his jaw. "Kronos, he must have been born less than a week ago! How can you blame him for something he hasn't done? The sins of the parents don't travel into the child – the Big Three are proof of that."

Kronos' expression quickly darkened and he took a step towards Percy, ignoring the lion cub which leapt between them, baring its canines and snarling at the Titan. "That," he said, his voice steely calm, "was an incredible mistake, Perseus."

Percy didn't back down even as the lamp at the entrance of the alley popped in reaction to Kronos' anger, glass flying over them and scoring small cuts down Percy's face. "I'm not scared of you anymore, Kronos. You can't force me into anything."

The glare Kronos gave him almost made Percy back down, but the weight of the kid in Percy's arms made him steel himself. "Please, Kronos? You now know that Rhea's wandering around. I promise I'll keep him out of your way. But I can't let you kill him – he's just a child and doesn't deserve that."

"You think I'd have problems killing a child?" Kronos asked in amusement.

"No. Marie from Camp Jupiter was evidence enough of that," Percy said, shooting him a glare. "Despite the fact that I hate it though, I know why you killed her. But he's done nothing wrong – he's not helping Olympus. If you let me raise him, he'll help Othrys. What's wrong with that?"

"That…_Leander_ will cause nothing but problems," Kronos hissed.

"Lion boy?" Percy asked. "Huh, that's a pretty good name for him."

Kronos' eye twitched. "You are not going to name it that."

"What, you don't think it's a good name?"

"I will not be responsible for giving it a name. If it has a name you'll want to keep it more," the Titan said, spinning around and striding out of the alley. "Leave it here," he ordered as he marched away.

Percy scrambled after him, the newly named Leander cooing and trying to reach up to him. "You realise I'm not leaving him?"

"Yes," Kronos grumbled. "Just be warned, I'll not help with looking after the thing."

"Good," Percy said cheerfully, "that'll make it easier to keep him alive and away from hostile stomachs."

"Very funny, Perseus," Kronos said in a tone implying it was the complete opposite. "But when you have to deal with its waste, you won't be cheerful then."

The lion trotted along at Percy's feet, looking pretty smug with itself. "I'm sure some of the Titanesses will help."

Kronos snorted. "They won't," he said firmly. "Trust me, we Titans quickly learnt that."

Percy was surprised at how quickly Kronos had calmed down, but then the streetlight they were passing under popped, glass raining down over them. "Can you please just calm down?" he grumbled. "I swear on Chaos I'll keep Leander out of your way as much as possible unless you want him around."

"I'll never want it around," Kronos said coolly.

"Just giving myself an opening for the future. Someone once told me whenever you make oaths you've got to leave yourself a loophole."

"They must have been a genius," Kronos remarked.

"Idiot," Percy said softly. "You know it was you."

"Exactly," Kronos smirked.

Percy shook his head. "You're really annoying sometimes, you know that, right?"

He smiled slightly as he watched Kronos' previously tense shoulders and back relax slightly. "Always."

Percy sighed, speeding up so he was beside Kronos. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, shifting Leander slightly in his arms. "I shouldn't have just decided to adopt him."

Kronos grimaced. "He's a child of Rhea," he stated, his tone disbelieving. "She's still around. I… I feel-"

"I get it," Percy interrupted. "I know you were a _complete _and utter prick – I mean, eating your kids? That's just disgusting. But still, she betrayed you in the worst way possible. If someone did that to me I'd probably go more than a little insane."

Kronos' hands fisted. "That child is hers. She's the Titaness of Motherhood, killing it would destroy her."

"She abandoned it – I hardly think she'll want it if she did that," Percy said. "She probably wanted it to die for some reason, leaving it out in the freezing night. So really," he grinned, looking down at the kid, "keeping it alive isn't gonna be what she'll want."

"Or I could kill it for the sake of my sanity," Kronos rumbled, glancing at Percy as the light they passed under popped.

"I can imagine the mortals' reactions tomorrow when they find out someone's gone around exploding all the streetlights," Percy grinned. "Should be pretty funny."

Kronos glared at him. "I can implode every single light on this entire street, Perseus. I recommend you don't continue pissing me off."

Percy shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, but then you'd leave a lot of mess after yourself. And don't you say clean up after yourself?"

Kronos scowled. "Using my words against me isn't very nice."

Percy just grinned. "What about this?" he asked, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Kronos' in the middle of the street. "Is this nice?" he pulled away slightly.

Kronos' answer was to follow him and continue his kiss. "Considering you're planning on bringing that son of a bitch into Othrys I'm going to need more than that to cheer me up again," he grumbled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "If you want more you're gonna have to go to someone else for it," he warned. "No way am I doing that."

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "You're a virgin?"

Percy flushed. "What the Tartarus has that got to do with it?"

Kronos' laughter echoed around the night. "You're a three hundred and eighteen year old virgin," he stated.

Percy held Leander in one arm as he punched the Titan as hard as he could, making him wince. "Shut up," he growled. "And I was serious."

Kronos' eyebrows furrowed. "You think I'd go and do that while I'm with you?"

Percy shrugged and turned away from him, making his way back down the street to Othrys. "In my experience no immortal is loyal."

Kronos' hand closed around his arm and Percy was spun around to face him, the streetlight above them flickering and a low buzzing noise coming from it as Kronos very obviously struggled to control his anger. "You're comparing me to the gods again," Kronos said angrily. "Can you stop that for once?"

Percy looked up at him, frowning slightly. "The gods are the only immortals that I know as a collective whole. Disloyalty was very common with them."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Perseus," Kronos said, and Percy could tell how irritated he was as he used his actual name. "Immortals can change, and I am one example of that. Back before Rhea betrayed me, power wasn't my fatal flaw."

Percy's eyes widened. "What?"

Percy had become able to find out what Kronos really thought over the past thirty six days he'd been in Othrys by looking into his eyes, but now they were clouded and he couldn't make out a single thing from them. "My flaw was loyalty, Percy," Kronos said carefully. "What Rhea did changed me far too much, and while I was already admittedly paranoid, I wasn't yet power hungry. But that shifted upon her betrayal. That, Perseus, is one reason why I hate her so much. She changed something in me I can never get back."

Percy stared at him. "But… then, my flaw…"

"Poseidon inherited it from me," Kronos nodded. "It's why I loathe him the most out of all of my children. And then you arrived, and I hated you because _you _had it too. You had what I had lost," he said, looking down the street with an unfathomable expression on his face. "That, Perseus, is why I hate Rhea. And why I will never go after someone else while I'm with you."

"But Chiron," Percy said carefully, expecting the Titan to implode at the mention of his other son, "and his mother? Philyra, wasn't it?"

Kronos grimaced at the mention of his centaur son. "Yes, well, that wasn't exactly one of my best moments."

"Yeah, but didn't you sleep with Philyra?"

"Not sleep," Kronos corrected, "definitely not. But _she_ was pissed with me over something minor – a couple of mortals killed or something like that – so I planned to stay away from her for a while. And I wanted to do something that would get her back for… something that she'd done recently."

"Huh?" Percy asked, cocking his head to the side. "What'd she do?"

"Let's just say Artemis isn't the only one who's had a history of castrating men," Kronos said. "But I wanted revenge. So… once I'd healed, I had sex with Philyra-"

"As a horse," Percy interrupted with a grin.

Kronos scowled. "Yes," he admitted, "because Rhea had sensed my presence. So I turned into a stallion so she wouldn't see me."

Percy snorted. "And Chiron was born."

Kronos' eyebrows furrowed. "I will never change again, Perseus, and you should stop trying to do so. It won't work." He seemed completely serious, like he completely believed what he said. He took a step back. "We should be getting back," he said, glancing around, "it's too dark. I don't like it."

Percy blinked, wanting to say something – _anything _– before looking around, and he saw that with all the streetlights that Kronos had destroyed it was pitch black. "That's unnatural," he murmured, not even able to see the moon above them.

"Cysgodol," Kronos said. "We have to go. Now."

Percy didn't argue – he was quickly getting freaked out by the darkness around them. He grabbed Kronos' hand, instinctively protecting the kid from the Titan's divine form as the lion cub latched onto his foot and they flashed into their room.

Kronos' mouth twitched up when he saw the lion cub attached to Percy, looking disorientated at the flash of light. "I think you have a new ally, Hero."

Percy frowned down at the cub. "Seriously?" he groaned.

"Apparently it's two for one," Kronos quipped.

Percy glared at him. "Not funny," he grumbled. "Hey," he said, perking up at the new idea that popped into his head, "you could have the cub, and I get the kid? That's fair, right?"

"Nice try, Hero, but no. They're your responsibility now," Kronos chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Percy just grinned. "We'll see if you're still laughing tonight when the kid keeps crying because I don't know how to calm him down."

"I'll be sleeping," Kronos called back.

Percy sighed and concentrated, vapour travelling a blanket and small bed into the room. "Since you're refusing to help they're sleeping in here," he said triumphantly as he lowered the sleeping kid onto the bed and picked up the cub, putting it beside him.

"I still won't be helping," Kronos said, smugness clear in his voice.

* * *

**Next chapter we're going to have Kronos slipping back into his old personality... you might want to prepare yourselves.**

**It's bloody.**

_Kronos chuckled, his eyes glittering in the half-light of the Greek fire torches. "You should have listened to Iapetus, Percy Jackson. I can't be saved, and I have no wish to be saved. You should have left when you had the chance." He took a step towards Percy, red blood dripping from his hand onto the marble floor._

_"What have you done?" Percy demanded, watching as a drop of blood rolled down the side of the Titan's face – he didn't want to know how that got there. "Why? You… you tortured them, didn't you?"_

**Leander's going to be pretty important to the plot, so we'll be seeing a lot of him.**

**As for a request to see more of Camp Half-Blood, next chapter has a section with the Camp. For reference, after the Second Sack of Rome chapter, all the survivors of Camp Jupiter are staying in Camp Half-Blood.**

**The chapters from now won't be as frequent until after my exams (mid-June sometime) when they'll pick up again, because I'm trying to focus on my revision. And I posted the first chapter of another story up - I won't be updating it again until mid-June, but go take a look. It's there so I don't forget.**


	44. (43) Immortality Rising

**Revenge (chapter 15): Revenge would be good or Razorcurrent. / Probably. But Tsunami was chosen.**  
**(Chapter 16): I think Skylla or Charibdis might work too, because they are the freaky sea monsters. I know this doesn't really make any sense, but I really love the name Sirensong and the Siren's song leads to death, right? / Dam, you have good ideas. **

**Guest: update / I'm seriously tempted to add a day to my updates each time someone says 'more' or 'update'**

**more: more / Hi, more. **

**Guest: you disgust me. / So I don't know what that was for.**

**Anonymous: Congrats on getting 43 chapters done in 13 hours! I really love this story so far and can't wait for the next update in the following weeks. I wonder what happens to Leander too.**  
**Stay cool. / 13 days, mate. Not hours. Though that would be amazing if it was hours... **

**Guest: do you have any recomendations for fanfics to read? / Definitely. Depends on if you want crossovers with something or just normal PJO fanfics. There's Defiance, a Titan-win AU story which is (in my opinion) amazing - and it's got Kronos in, which is always a bonus for me. What sort of stories do you like? I'll try and recommend some ones that you like.**

**Guest: sooooo cute!**  
**but to me, Rhea has always been the good guy... it's hard to imagine her doing something as cruel and heartless as this.**  
**about the sneak peek... i am worried. very worried... / It's exactly what Rhea did, just from a different perspective. If you find the myth it's really bias towards the gods. Now you get the opposite side of the story, the way which the Titans view it. It's just a show of how things an change with opinion. And besides, it's not like she intended for Kronos' flaw to change. And I figure Kronos is the sort of being that would consider what she did as the ultimate betrayal, because it directly lead to the Titanomachy. **

**Guest: Until June? / That's my new story, Rehabilitation. And I'll probably update that within two weeks - I can't stop myself.**

**Rosycat: NOOOOO. I LOVED THEIR RELATIONSHIP. / Their relationship's still there. Don't worry.**

**Jackson-Potter-Riddle (chapter 2): This is looking really good! / Thanks.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Awwww cute, this chapter is pretty mellow. Probably your version of a calm before the storm. / Exactly.**

**the open minded: really interesting the way they converse and loving the banter going on :D / Haha, thanks. I try to make it involve Percy's sarcastic personality.**

**Colts12broncos18: This is so good! I think that this is one of my favorite stories! I really hope you are able to updated again soon! :) / Is this soon enough?**

**redninjalass19: Best chapter yet. I love Leander already and that was a brilliant move. The cub too. Again the Peronos moments were divine and the Virgin talk...was that put there for a reason? ;-) Anyway amazing chapter xx / The virgin talk is put there for a reason. I've had a request for an... explicit scene between them. And I will be writing one in July during the summer holiday (hopefully my story will be up to the point I need it to be by then),**

**Peccati: So today has been awesome because one, it's my birthday and two, you updated so ummm.. Yeah, thanks? Also you're awesome and I'm curious as to who Leander's father is or if he even has one with Rhea being the goddess of motherhood and all. Good luck on your exams and take your time! / Haha, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. You're welcome. Leander does have a father, but because Rhea was the one who carried him the father isn't really that important. He probably didn't even know about Leander.**

**Underworld Skylar: I can't wait to read the next one! The backstory on Kronos fit so well, as to why he hates Poseidon and Percy so much, because he's looking at what he could've had if Rhea hadn't left him. And I'm really looking forward to bloody Kronos, hahahaha. Does that make me insane? If it does, oh well. I literally squealed when I saw that you updated XD And I /never/ squeal. / I was hoping that backstory would fit. I was trying to make a backstory that would fit with the myths we have about Kronos. As for bloody Kronos... scroll down.**

**OKIdon'tknowaName: a child? I had never expected that. I am very curious as to how Percy, and Kronos probably, are going to take care of it. I am looking forward to the part were poseidon and Kronos talk. anyway, good luck with your exams. / Leander's got a pretty important part in the story. And Poseidon and Kronos will eventually talk, though we've got several chapters before that happens. Thanks.**

**Percico Pixie: Updated: 15 minutes ago**  
**Heck yeah**  
**I must say I ranted a bit too much on the last one, yeah ; you can just ignore my reviews. :D**  
**Everything is amazing as always; I loved the conversations between Percy and Kronos :P**  
**The whole adoption thing was completly unexpected (not in a bad way) and I suppose it's gonna play a major role (?)**  
**To be honest, this chapter struck my heart with the Rhea-thing. It makes a WHOLE lot of the story understandable.**  
**Loyalty as Percy's domain would be kinda fitting since it's his fatal flaw, but will having your fatal flaw as your domain rid you of said flaw? If so, then Percy would practically be fatal-flawless.**  
**So, Percy would be having multiple domains?**  
**Best of luck**  
**Oh and I forgot to mention: Kronos literally took Percy on a date. Im not sure if I fangasmed back there but that was totally cute.**  
**And Percy still has that mischievous rebellious streak that all fans adore. Adopting a wedlock child and a lion cub on the first date with your immortal millenia old Titan grandpa who looks hot and 21 and has tortured you in the past.**  
**Okay I should stop phrasing it like that. What I mean to convey is that I am in awe of the originality and quality of this work of fiction that seems to have ensnared so many hearts.**  
**(Including mine because I am supposed to be studying politics last time I checked.)**  
**Im not sure how to conclude my review. / You seem pretty happy to find the chapter pretty much immediately after the update. I was _very _happy to get your review (I was still on at that point, hoping I'd get an early review... so thank you). Yes, Leander will have a massive role later on. As for the Rhea thing, I figure that she can't be perfect (I mean, she's immortal and all of them have flaws). The loyalty thing... damn, I'll need to think about that. Good question. Then again, I can't have Percy flawless. The best thing about having a character to write about is their flaws. Percy will be having two or three domains. Yup, Kronos took Percy out on a date - that was planned before you asked :) - and yes, he did adopt a wedlock child and a lion cub on the first date with his immortal millenia old Titan grandpa who looks hot and 21 and has tortured him in the past. And admittedly, stating it like that makes me a bit queasy... but it doesn't matter. I'm glad you like my fanfiction :D.**

**kkworld12345: Omg this chapter was so cute! I'm kind of nervous to see who Kronos tortured but I'm glad it wasn't Percy. I can't wait for the next chapter! / It's bloody. Very bloody.**

* * *

**Chapter 43 - Immortality Rising**

Leander's cries split the air.

Beside Percy, Kronos swore viciously under his breath. "Perseus Jackson," he hissed angrily, "sort that damned devil's child out!"

Percy struggled to contain his smile as he pretended to sleep, though Leander's cries were soon overwhelmed by the yowls of the lion cub. Kronos spat out several more curses before deciding he'd had enough and shoving Percy straight off the bed.

Percy yelped as he hit the ground, quickly turning to peer up over the edge of the bed at Kronos. "Did you have to do that?" he demanded.

"Shut it up," Kronos snarled furiously.

Percy frowned. "Really? You could have just asked me."

"I did," Kronos said, the words barely audible through his gritted teeth.

"I don't know how," Percy mumbled, deciding now wasn't the time to piss Kronos off.

The Titan's eyes narrowed. "I do," he rumbled, a dark smile playing at his lips.

Percy hurriedly shook his head. "No killing!" he exclaimed, knowing that was exactly what Kronos was threatening.

"Then shut it up," Kronos said slowly.

Percy swallowed. "Right," he nodded. "I'll try."

"There is no try, Percy Jackson," Kronos growled. "Do or do not."

Percy stared at him, wondering if the Titan knew he'd just quoted _Yoda_. "All right. Fine." He made his way over to the kid and picked him up before turning to face Kronos who was sitting up, and he was pretty annoyed at how the Titan's hair didn't look any different than usual – he just knew he had a terrible bed head.

"How do I do this?" Percy asked, holding the demititan out to Kronos.

Kronos stared at the child like he'd pissed on him. "You're asking me? The method I am incredibly tempted to go with is eating him. That should shut him up pretty quickly."

"No!" Percy exclaimed. "No eating. And no killing!"

Kronos rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed. "It seems to have worked."

Percy blinked. "Huh?" he asked, and immediately after realised that Leander had quieted down and was staring up at him with wide emerald green eyes. "I didn't do anything!"

"Put him back down," Kronos said thoughtfully.

"Uh…"

"Just do it," Kronos grumbled. "I'm tired."

"That's a first."

"Shut up," Kronos grunted as he pushed himself up onto his elbow, and Percy averted his eyes when the covers slipped down the Titan's chest. "Oh, don't deny you don't like it," he smirked.

"I'm not," Percy said, glancing back to Kronos briefly to see that the covers had completely slipped down and his boxer shorts were low enough that Percy could see the 'V'. Percy immediately turned his attention back to Leander and put him back on the bed.

He soon started crying again, and Percy groaned. "What the mother-"

"Mind your language around the youngling," Kronos said mildly.

Percy shot him a glare, hating the smug look on his face as he picked Leander back up. "Well what am I supposed to do now? He won't let me put him down."

"Your fault for taking him off the streets," Kronos smirked. "But keep yourself between that child and me, and I'll _allow _him on the bed. Just ensure he doesn't excrete during the night and we'll be fine."

Percy frowned at him. "I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen."

"Really? When was the last time he excreted?"

"Uh… I don't know," Percy mumbled.

"When was the last time he ate?" Kronos asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know."

Kronos groaned. "Why me?" he swore under his breath. "There has to be a reason why she left the lion, Perseus. Use that useless brain of yours so I can sleep."

Percy scowled at him. "Rude," he grumbled. "I'll sort it out tomorrow," the demigod decided. He made his way back over to the bed, making sure he kept himself between the kid and Kronos. Leander buried himself against Percy's chest, and Percy smiled as he looked down at him.

Kronos shifted and Percy was tugged towards him, his back against the Titan's chest and Leander already sleeping in his arms.

"I still loathe the kid," Kronos said, his breath ruffling Percy's hair.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Percy hissed, his eyes already closing.

He was still awake enough to hear Kronos murmur, "I'll do want I want, Hero."

"Just sleep," Percy mumbled sleepily.

* * *

It was sunrise when someone knocked on the door of Zeus' cabin. "Thalia! Jason!" Piper's voice yelled.

Jason shot up and scrambled to the door, flinging it open. "Piper?" he asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"On the beach," she said hurriedly, "they just suddenly came out of the water. Chiron's getting the other immortal campers, but-"

"Slow down, Pipes," Jason said calmly. "What's happened?"

"Atlantis' army appeared on the beach," Piper said. "All of them look terrible."

Jason's eyes widened. "So the battle…"

"I think they lost," Piper said anxiously.

"What about Lord Poseidon?" Thalia asked, standing behind Jason.

Piper shook her head. "I don't know. Chiron didn't say anything about him."

"Give us a few seconds," Jason said as he realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm ready," Thalia said, slipping around Jason after grabbing her silver camo jacket and leaving the cabin to let him get dressed. She quickly started towards the beach. "So, Piper, when you say they look terrible…"

"Half of them are dead," Piper said. "The Titans' Army crushed them."

"It was a surprise," Thalia murmured. "They wouldn't have been able to rally."

Piper nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't look good, Thalia."

"Have you all heard?" Nico asked as he slipped out of Thalia's shadow.

"About Atlantis' army?" Thalia asked. "Yes."

"Not just that," Nico said. "Dad's complaining about all the extra paperwork already. Thalia, it was a sudden surprise attack, and apparently Poseidon's just disappeared. None of the gods can sense him."

"How-"

"None of the gods know," Nico interrupted, his expression darkening. "So Hades sent me here to find out."

Piper nodded. "Good idea. Whatever happened it looks bad."

They passed the dining pavilion and immediately stopped. "When you said it was bad…" Thalia trailed off.

"Sorry. Wasn't I panicked enough?" Piper asked.

Thalia shook her head and started sprinting down to the beach. Chiron was handing out ambrosia and nectar with the Apollo cabin, and many other campers were standing out of the way and watching, muttering amongst themselves.

"Ah, good," Chiron said. "You're here. Can you see if you can get Triton and Amphitrite to say what happened while I deal with this?" he gestured to a merman lying on the sand with half his body burnt into a crisp. And his chest was still moving up and down.

Thalia paled. "What happened to him?" she exclaimed.

"This looks far too alike to what a mortal's body would after being brutally exposed to a god's divine form to be a mere burn," Chiron said grimly. "I suspect at least one Titan showed up at Atlantis. And to be powerful enough to cause this… we may have found the reason for Oceanus' and Kronos' absence yesterday."

Thalia shut her eyes. "It's got to be so painful," she murmured.

Chiron nodded sadly. "Yes," he agreed. "The most I can do now is ease his pain."

"Come on, Thalia," Nico said, pulling her towards Triton and Amphitrite. "There's nothing we can do. I can feel his soul slipping away."

Thalia reluctantly let her cousin pull her away, wishing she could do something to help. "We're going to get revenge on whoever did this," she said angrily, fisting her hands.

"I thought holding grudges was my thing," Nico said helpfully.

Thalia ignored him as she grabbed a few squares of ambrosia out of the closest demigod's hands and made her way over to the two immortals of the sea. "Lord Triton?"

The son of Poseidon grimaced. "Yes, Ms. Grace?"

Thalia flinched slightly. "We'd like to know what happened," she said carefully. "Could you tell us?"

"I only wish to say it once," Triton said, the waves crashing harder against the shore. "I cannot say it more than once."

Thalia nodded. "Nico, can you send a message to the Olympians and ask them to get down here?"

Nico wordlessly nodded and jogged off closer to the sea, taking a drachma out of his pocket. Thalia handed the ambrosia to the sea deities as they waited for Nico to return, watching as the various cuts, bruises and burns covering their skin faded, but the burns barely healed.

"Where is Lord Poseidon, Triton?" Thalia asked.

She was surprised when he blinked a salty tear back. "Gone," he murmured.

Thalia's eyes widened. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"Yes," Zeus' voice came from behind her. "What do you mean my brother's gone?"

It was Amphitrite who answered. "It was a surprise attack. We were readying to help you when a merman ran into the throne room and said there was an army approaching. They went through the Caribbean Sea and we had less than ten minutes to ready the army before they were upon us. Triton and I were fighting with the main body of the army, but when we heard that Poseidon was heading to the throne room to cut Oceanus off and face him in battle we tried to get to him. The Titan Army had obviously been told to stop us as they tried everything to hold us back. We thought it was just Oceanus until we reached the throne room… but by then it was too late…" she trailed off sadly.

Zeus tensed. "By too late, do you mean he's dead?"

Triton shook his head. "We don't know," he admitted. "But he was there," he said, looking up at his uncle, "Kronos and Oceanus were both there. Father was barely able to stand, and that was only with Kronos holding him up."

"Holding him up?" Athena demanded.

Triton nodded. "He'd been stabbed straight through the chest. We're not sure if he's alive or not."

"But if you saw him then he must be alive," Apollo said helpfully.

Amphitrite shook her head. "No. Kronos somehow blocked the throne room doors before we could do anything to help. It was only a few seconds later that there was the explosion."

"Explosion?" Thalia asked sharply, remembering the merman who'd had half his body burnt.

Amphitrite nodded sadly. "Yes. The first sign was the throne room doors just melting, even underwater, then a wave of power so strong made the whole area go up into flames."

"The group of mermen with us were incinerated on the spot, erupting into flames right in front of us," Triton added. "I'd never sensed that much power before. It had to be Kronos' true form. I'd hate to see Atlantis now after being exposed to that much power. According to Delphin," he nodded towards the god of dolphins who had taken on a human form and was lounging in the surf, burns covering his back, "over half of the army that remained was burnt to a crisp at the blast, and Atlantis' walls collapsed outwards. Mother and I were knocked unconscious by the blast – we woke up a couple of hours ago and searched for what survivors we could before making our way here."

Zeus grimaced. "All right. Thank you, Triton and Amphitrite, the two of you are welcome on Olympus until Atlantis can be rebuilt," Zeus paused briefly. "Iris, can you see if you can get past the wards around Othrys and see if Poseidon is still alive?"

"Of course, Lord Zeus," the rainbow goddess replied, a screen forming in front of them.

The beach fell silent as every being stared at the screen which looked like a TV with static, and then it erupted into a golden flash of light, gradually turning darker and darker until it suddenly seemed to freeze.

"Apologies, Lord Zeus," Iris said sadly, "but I can't get through the barrier around Othrys. It's too strong."

Zeus sighed. "Thank you, Iris," he grimaced. "I can sense that Poseidon's still alive," he said, turning to face the demigods watching. "And it's likely that he's the captive of the Titans."

The demigods started whispering to each other.

"We cannot free him. Othrys is too well defended for a frontal attack, and Kronos knows this. But we will not allow this action to go unpunished! We will strike back against them!"

Through the cheers of the demigods, Thalia felt Nico flinch beside her where he'd moved when the gods arrived. "What is it?"

Nico was staring over at the merman from before, his jaw clenching. "He just died," he murmured as Thalia saw that the merman's chest was no longer moving. As they watched, he dissolved into a puddle of sea water which trickled down towards the sea.

Thalia shut her eyes. "Another one dead," she choked out. "How many more will he kill, Nico?"

Nico sadly shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Percy shot up, breathing heavily in the faint light of the sunrise. He shut his eyes in an attempt at thinking clearly. What _was _that?

"Hero?" Kronos asked, sitting up as he spoke. "You had a dream."

Percy swallowed nervously. "I… no. No, I didn't. I just thought I heard something. It woke me up," he said, trying to avoid looking at Kronos as he stood up, picking up Leander.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kronos' eyes narrow in suspicion, but ignored him. "Is Morpheus here, Kronos?" Percy asked as he slipped on some trousers.

Kronos frowned. "He's requested neutrality."

Percy nodded. "All right. Thanks," he said, opening their door. "And Mnemosyne?"

"Why?" Kronos demanded, his eyes narrowing further.

Percy just shook his head. "I just gotta ask them something," he said. "Is she here?"

Kronos frowned but nodded. "Yes. You should be able to sense her. Perseus, is there a reason you want to talk to her?"

"I told you," Percy said, "I've got to ask-"

"The truth," Kronos interrupted, cutting him off as he rose to his feet. "I want the truth. Not the obvious lie you've cocked up. You had a dream," he stated. "I want to know what it is."

Percy shook his head. "Just something that has me a bit confused," he said carefully. "It's nothing I want to worry you about." He watched uneasily as Kronos' hands fisted slightly before slowly uncurling.

The Titan nodded sharply. "Very well," he said, sweeping out of the room past Percy. "I understand you have no wish to tell me."

Percy watched as Kronos disappeared down the corridor before taking a deep breath. "What happened?" he murmured as he watched the Titan who was similar, yet incredibly different to his dream stride away and vapour travelled himself away to where he could sense Mnemosyne. "To make you become this?"

* * *

Percy clutched the vial in his hand as he descended into the cells in search of Kronos – Morpheus hadn't been very helpful. He could sense the Titan's presence down there, and wasn't very eager to find out what he was doing. He turned to face his father.

"Hi, Dad," Percy greeted.

Poseidon frowned at him. "Percy," he nodded. He studied Leander curiously for several moments before returning his attention to Percy. "Who's the kid?"

"Leander," Percy said, relaxing slightly as he realised that Poseidon was calmer than he was the day before. "He's Kronos' step son."

Poseidon's eyes widened. "He's… my half-brother?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. We found him last night out abandoned in an alley."

"We," Poseidon echoed dully. "I'm guessing that's you and Kronos," he stated.

Percy shrugged. "Your point?" he asked. "If you have a problem can't you just say it?"

"I just don't understand why, Percy," Poseidon said. "Why turn against Olympus? Against your family?"

Percy took his head. "I'm not. I'm helping my family. I've said this to Kronos and I'll say it to you – you're family. He's your father, by blood even if not by bond."

"And how'd he take that?" Poseidon asked, barely holding back a faint grin.

"Not very well," Percy admitted. "But that's not the point. My point is that he'll only start to change if the relations to you guys – and his children in general – are sorted out. I'm doing what I can now, but-"

"It's a fool's errand."

Percy spun around to face Kronos. The Titan was standing in the middle of the corridor which led deeper into the cells. "It won't work," Kronos continued, his eyes narrowing at Percy. "And I don't want it to."

Kronos seemed like he had yesterday, but there was at least one massive difference that Percy immediately noticed. There was red blood splattered over him – demigod blood. Blood from the beings in the cells. Percy suddenly felt dizzy and leaned against the bars of Poseidon's cell, carefully lowering Leander to the ground upon his gut feeling.

"You-" Percy cut himself off, shutting his eyes.

Kronos chuckled, his eyes glittering in the half-light of the Greek fire torches. "You should have listened to Iapetus, Percy Jackson. I can't be saved, and I have no wish to be saved. You should have left when you had the chance." He took a step towards Percy, red blood dripping from his hand onto the marble floor.

"What have you done?" Percy demanded, watching as a drop of blood rolled down the side of the Titan's face – he didn't want to know how that got there. "Why? You… you tortured them, didn't you?"

"I find it's a good release," the Titan rumbled. "And I don't like secrets being kept from me. This is _my _fortress, Perseus. _Nothing _is kept from me."

Percy shook his head. "How…? Tell me why," he demanded while trying to ignore the thud that came from further down the corridor, knowing that it was the death of the demigod that Kronos had finished torturing.

Kronos sneered at him. "You betrayed me."

Percy's jaw dropped. "I didn't want to tell you my dream!"

Kronos lurched towards him, his hand closing around Percy's neck and slamming him back against the bars of the cell. "You _will _tell me," he snarled angrily, not noticing the vial which landed on the ground, somehow not breaking.

Percy struggled as he was lifted up off the ground, Kronos' power lashing around them in response to the Titan's anger. "I… I can't… can't breathe," he choked out.

Kronos' jaw clenched and he loosened his grip slightly, barely enough for Percy to get in a precious gulp of air. "Tell me," he ordered, his eyes darkening as he searched Percy's eyes for what he was hiding.

Percy felt his body shaking, being forcibly reminded of Tartarus. He struggled to think as fear started clouding his thoughts. "I… you promised…" he said weakly. "You… wouldn't hurt me again."

Kronos snorted. "If this is hurting you then you're weaker than I thought, _Hero_."

Out of the corner of his eye Percy watched Poseidon grab Leander and move him away from them, worry clear in his eyes as he glared at Kronos. Percy realised there was one thing he could do – he kicked Kronos in the fork of his legs. The Titan's eyes widened and his incredulity caused him to loosen his grip enough for Percy to get him off him. Percy hit the floor running, scrambling for the vial and shooting to his feet as he raced for the steps.

Kronos was far faster than him.

The Titan grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the wall before he'd even reached halfway to the steps. "You're a fool, Perseus," he hissed into Percy's ear, the demigod's arm held behind him, so far up that his fingers brushed the top of his neck, "to think it would last forever."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy managed, trying to think past the throbbing pain in his shoulder. "Kronos, it hurts. Please, stop."

"Tell me," Kronos snarled angrily.

Percy swallowed. "It was about you!" he exclaimed. "All right? My fucking dream was about you!"

Kronos' grip loosened slightly. "Me," he echoed, sounding confused for a short moment before his grip once again tightened so he was almost crushing Percy's wrist in his hand. "What about me?"

Percy shut his eyes. "When you first met Rhea," he choked out. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be angry."

Kronos' heavy breathing stuttered, and his grip tightened until Percy heard a loud snap and cried out, feeling the bones in his wrist shift and crack beneath the Titan's crushing grip. "You shouldn't be poking your nose into my past," he snarled.

"It wasn't my choice!" Percy exclaimed. "It's why I wanted to know where Morpheus was, because I thought he could tell me why he gave me that dream."

Kronos' eyes narrowed at the vial in Percy's other hand. "And the other reason?" he demanded. "Including why you wanted to know where Mnemosyne was, and why you have a vial."

Percy shut his eyes. "Because I was going to ask if it'd be possible to put the dream in it, all right?"

"So you could send it to the gods," Kronos stated, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Percy swallowed nervously. "Yes," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

The Titan slowly twisted Percy's already crushed wrist, making the demigod cry out in pain. "You did betray me."

"No," Percy choked out. "No. I haven't."

"You were going to," Kronos corrected.

"Yes," Percy mumbled, the pain making stars dance across his eyes.

"You would have betrayed me," Kronos hissed furiously.

"No!" Percy exclaimed, a burst of adrenaline running through him, enough for him to wrench his hand out of Kronos' grip, much to his own shock and the King's. "I wouldn't have betrayed you."

There was a tingling in his wrist and he watched as the bones slowly healed before his eyes, and he clenched his fist to look straight at Kronos. "No," he repeated. "I wouldn't do that, Kronos."

"Then explain," the Titan growled, his form flickering.

There was a sharp pain in Percy's gut, but he ignored it. "I'm trying to save you," Percy said.

Kronos' eyes narrowed again. "I don't need to be saved, and I _don't _want it."

Percy flinched slightly as the pain in his gut doubled and his vision briefly became tinted with gold, but he still ignored it. "Then you're fine with being a murderer?" he taunted. "Fine with being a child-killer? Oath-breaker?"

Kronos slammed him back against the wall. "Be careful, Perseus," he rumbled, the heat radiating off his body clashing with the warmth emanating from Percy. "I have no care about what other's think of me. You'd do well to remember that."

"Then why are you so defensive?" Percy asked with a slight grin.

A grin which was immediately wiped off his face as Kronos' fist collided with the side of his head. Percy was pretty sure he blacked out for a millisecond, but the now wrenching pain in his gut had him nearly doubling over.

Kronos seemed startled at the loud groan which came from Percy. "Perseus?" he asked.

Percy shut his eyes. "It hurts," he moaned.

Kronos blinked, and then realisation dawned on his face. Percy's legs buckled beneath him and Kronos grabbed him, keeping him pressed against the wall for a moment as he shifted to get a better grip.

"What's happening?" Poseidon demanded, and Percy dully realised that his father had stayed completely silent in their conversation.

Another flash of pain raced through Percy's body. "Make it stop," he growled out, fighting to stay conscious. It was like he was burning up from the inside out, like something was trying to get out of his body. "Please, Kronos," he begged, his sea-green eyes glazing over from the pain and he was only just strong enough to hold the Titan's gaze, still seeing the remnants of the Titan's anger in his expression. "Please."

Kronos frowned. "This is what I've been waiting for, for so long, Perseus. Why should I stop it?"

A loud scream erupted from Percy's mouth, his back arching away from the wall as another wave of agony washed over him. "Please!" He cried – it was as bad as his bathe in the Styx, if not even worse. "Kronos! Gah – please!"

After a long moment of hesitation, Percy felt himself being lifted up slightly, and then the Titan's lips were pressing against his. Percy wondered what the Tartarus Kronos was doing, until he felt like his energy was draining away. Pulled out of his mouth and into Kronos' like a moth to a flame, and Percy's divine power was enveloped by Kronos', squashed and remade until there was nothing left.

The pain disappeared.

Kronos abruptly pulled away and let Percy drop to the floor, spinning away to glare down the corridor. "It won't hold it back for long," he said, his voice cold. "Eventually, you _will _become one of us, Perseus."

Percy hugged his knees to his chest, his body shaking as he realised how close he'd just come to losing his remaining mortality – and by extension, his neutrality. "Thank you," he said, looking up at Kronos' back. "Kronos?"

The Titan's hands fisted. "I won't change," he said.

Percy shut his eyes. "I know," he murmured, using the wall to stand up. "And I've sort of realised I don't want you to." Kronos turned to face him. "Yeah, I know, it's stupid. _Really _stupid," Percy shrugged, taking several steps towards the Titan. "But I love you the way you are – despite your _really _unhealthy obsession with tearing down Olympus… but no one's ever said love's rational. I'm not saying I'll support you completely, because they're my family."

Kronos was watching him emotionlessly, his hands fisting and opening at his side almost like he didn't know what do to with them. "Then you yield?"

Percy snorted. "What is this? A fight?" Kronos just raised an eyebrow. "All right. Fine. I yield. You're welcome to do whatever you want," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just remember the oath I swore. Cross it, and I'm not going to be happy."

Kronos studied him. "Betray me and I'll not be happy."

"Then we have a truce?" Percy asked.

Kronos nodded slightly. "Yes, we do. Allow me to continue as I wish."

Percy grimaced. "I won't not argue with you or hate you when you order for my friends to be killed."

Kronos' smirk formed with a hint of dark humour. "And you are still lodging in Othrys, beneath my jurisdiction." He stepped towards Percy, lifting his hand and trailing a finger down the side of the demigod's face. "I make the rules here, Perseus," he said darkly, "and you follow them. Understood?"

Percy nodded. "Yes," he said, even as he realised that the Titan still had glistening red blood covering his hand. "I understand." He hesitated. "So does this mean we're not gonna go to a fast food restaurant?" Kronos ignored him. "Okay, look. I get that you don't want to change. That's fine – really, it is. But I _do _love you, so don't doubt that."

The blood on Kronos' face was smudged, combine that with the green Greek fire and his golden glowing eyes, he looked like someone Percy would immediately run from – like Satan, whoever Satan was in Greek Mythology – as his eyes gleamed. "You're digging yourself a hole, Percy Jackson. Love is a weakness."

"How can it be if the person you love is strong?" Percy asked. "Is it still a weakness then?"

Kronos snorted. "Love," he sneered, "is for the weak. I was a fool to allow Eros to affect me so. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"_Don't _say that," Percy urged. "Firefly, please. I love you, all right?"

"Then you're a fool too," Kronos hissed.

Percy just shook his head and confidently strode towards Kronos, despite the fear bubbling up inside him at the realisation that Kronos was resolute in his decision to forgo love. He was relieved to see that Kronos was still at just under seven feet – at least he hadn't reverted to his old height yet. Percy reached out towards Kronos, intending to wipe away the streak of glistening red blood on the side of his face, but Kronos grabbed his hand.

"Don't," the Titan warned him.

Percy twisted his wrist out of Kronos' grip and let his hand rest on the side of the Titan's face. "I love you," he stated firmly. "Don't doubt that. _Ever._ I won't let you get away from me that easily, Kronos. Please."

Percy had no clue what Kronos' reaction was going to be – or at least he had several ideas, but wasn't sure which one would happen. Though it was pretty safe to say that he definitely wasn't expecting what did happen.

Kronos' lips crashed forcefully against his, pushing Percy against the wall behind him. For a moment Percy was taken by surprise, then Kronos bit down on his bottom lip slightly and Percy instinctively opened his mouth at the sharp pain. The Titan's tongue slipped into his mouth, his lower arms resting against the wall either side of Percy's head and his body pressed _right up against his._ It was different to the other times they'd kissed – whatever Kronos was doing was messing with Percy's head and clouding his thoughts, enough that he could barely think.

So Percy didn't think.

His mind went blank and his hands moved up to slip up Kronos' shirt, despite the blood still on it. The Titan's skin warmed his hands, like his own personal furnace as Percy's fingertips flitted over the contours of his abdomen. Kronos stiffened slightly at the touch, but Percy continued even as he locked their tongues together, Kronos' scent covering everything around him, the only thing Percy could smell – fresh air, something which he missed.

Just before Percy's lungs felt like giving up, Kronos moved to brush his mouth down the side of Percy's face, over the scar Kronos had made when they first arrived at Othrys – the one which circled the outside of his left eye and curved down to his mouth.

It was only when Poseidon cleared his throat that Kronos stopped, and even then it was reluctantly. "Eventually," Kronos murmured, his mouth by Percy's ear, "you will join us in complete immortality. And I shall be waiting."

Percy was still sucking in the dank air when Kronos left and he was left alone with his father. He composed himself before holding his hands out for Leander.

Poseidon was frowning at him as he handed the child over. "He's lied to you a thousand times. He hurt you twice as much as that. And you're going to tell me you still love him?"

Percy shrugged. "Yes," he said simply, "because when it's just us he's not the same. I can't explain it, but he doesn't like showing love around others. He thinks of it as a weakness."

Poseidon hesitated before sighing. "Percy, are you happy?"

Percy blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you happy?" Poseidon repeated.

"Sometimes," Percy said honestly.

"Then does Kronos make you happy?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, he does."

Poseidon shut his eyes. "Even though he crushed your wrist?"

"A lot's been going on recently," Percy explained, glancing down at Leander. "You know the Primordial of shadows?"

Poseidon nodded. "Yes?"

"He's going to start another war," Percy said, "but we don't know when. It'll be soon though."

Poseidon's eyes widened. "Why?"

Percy shrugged. "Because he hates Kronos and wants to destroy the world. Well," he said, starting out of the cell block, "I've got to go find someone who'll help me with Leander. I think he just pooped."

* * *

**I hope that was good enough for all of you. It was incredibly fun to write...**

**In case you were confused about what was happening to Percy in this chapter, he was starting to become a Titan.**

**The dream Percy had is in the next chapter. So don't worry, you will find out what it was:**

_"Liar," she accused. "Who are you to think you can take over this area?"_

_By the pool the lions were watching with amber eyes, none of them daring to move closer._

_"Incredibly handsome, charming, and all-round genius."_

_She glared at him. "One more sarcastic remark and I will order my lions to jump you."_

_"I would admittedly pref__er it if_ you_ jumped me," he said, his grin widening. "But to answer your question: I am Kronos, youngest of Gaea and Ouranos."_

**So a choice for all of you. Do you want time-skips for the next few chapters? To get to the next interesting moment (the quest). **

_"My Lord," [Koios] said hurriedly. "Coming down from the North, from Alaska. Cysgodol, he's coming."_

**I'm seriously tempted, as I've told a guest in response to their review, to add a day onto each update wait time for every review I get to update. Because I have a life outside of fanfiction, and my exams start in under a month, so I need to start revising for them. Updates will not come frequently.**

* * *

**I'm writing this on 23/03/16, and if you're reading this A/N, then you can take the time for a minute of silence for Brussels. Hopefully you should all know what I'm talking about.**


	45. (44) Oracle's Vision

**Guest (chapter 1): ..., Clarise La Rue growled, "I'll go with you to free the punk since everyone else is going to be cowards."**  
**Seriously? / Problem?**

**unknown (chapter 36): don't make percy gay! don't make percy gay! don't make percy gay! don't make percy gay! don't make percy gay! don't make percy gay! pease don't make percy gay! / Haha, a little too late. And author's choice.**

**Guest (chapter 18): in almost every story I read, matt is there and the author have done the same thing you did / I like arguing with him, but telling me to kill myself was too much.**

**Percico Pixie: Holy shit I noticed you had 666 reviews so I reviewed once more because 666 is the devil's number xDD  
NOW THE DEVIL SHALL NEVER CATCH THIS BEAUTIFUL FIC AND THIS MIND-BLOWING WORK OF TEXT SHALL KEEP RULING THE WORLD MWAHAHA**  
**noap Just Kidding I love Kronos maybe I was just trying to find a lame excuse to post a review and rant about how awesome this stuff is :P**  
**maybe.**  
**I am not even religious like lol**  
**Time skips: I dunno, really. everything you write is awesome (though I know that flattery will get me nowhere xD) If you think time skips would be good and help in the long run, I suggest you go for it :D**  
**I'm not even helping, am I? X3**  
**Random fact: I dunno why this fic reminds me of "We found love"~Rihanna.**  
**there's not a single good Percy/Kronos Fic on FF or AO3. why ;-; / Dam... I forgot 666 was the devil's number... your review made me smile :). Flattery would get you everywhere if you had a fanfiction account... I'd possibly - maybe - probably - PM you some excerpts... Huh, yeah, I guess it could remind someone of We Found Love. And, seriously, that's why I decided to post this. Because there were no good ones... so I wanted to change that.**

**so yeah. I re-read the story again during my 9th grade exams, and I think my grades slipped a little (whoOpS) and my mom wasn't a bit pleased about it because I'm kinda an honor student. and PTSD got me again (so it was a little hard for me to read bloodlust ahah stupid me)**  
**anyway it took me a lot of effort to be back on the story so I'm sorry (?)**  
**you have no idea how happy it makes me to catch a chapter as quick as possible when it's posted :D**  
**I don't know how each chapter turns out exhilarating and unexpected and still like a breath-of-fresh-air (- pun unintended) but it does. it's just like Percy, completely unexpected and yet awesome :)**  
**I totally understand how you feel about the whole 'please update' thing. it's terribly annoying for me too :P anyway, I'd say there are barely many authors who update as regularly as you and write things as addicting as this gorgeous piece of work, so I'd say update when you feel like. just don't abandon this story**  
**Percy suddenly seems more mature and I smiled at that. not only does it signify him growing into a titan, it also shows how he has developed through his experiences. Rick seriously portrays him as a dork after the two wars and his walk through Tartarus and it unnerves me because it feels so...unreal, for the lack of a better word.**  
**P.S.: I have no idea how anyone could hate this story xD**  
**(I wish I was Nico; whoever the heck thought examinations were a good idea deserves Tartarus and, if given the chance, I'd certainly drag his soul down the pit to rot there ughh)**  
**I wish the best of luck for your exams Cx / I'm curious about that PTSD, but I won't ask. Hey, it's fine. I don't mind. Hahah, thanks. Percy is awesome, isn't he? I wouldn't say I update regularly - just when I feel like it. Yeah, I figure Percy's 319 now so he sort of needs to be more mature now. I hate exams too, and am dreading when mine start...**

**oh, and I really, really love how Percy told Kronos that he loves him; because love is so sad and tragic and heartbreaking and I DONT KNOW WHY IT BROKE MY HEART WHEN PERCY TOLD KRONOS THAT HE LOVES HIM NO MATTER WHAT EVEN IF KRONOS CRUSHED HIS WRIST LIKE THAT'S TRUE LOVE GUYS *literal sobbing* I wish I could get a man/woman like that; Kronos doesn't know how hard it is for someone to love another person so deeply and unconditionally (I don't have an idea how their marriage will be like TBH Cx)**  
**I wish all love was like that; but unfortunately, 'the world isn't a wish-granting factory' ;u;**  
**HINT: PART OF KRONOS WANTS PERCY TO BECOME IMMORTAL SO THAT HE CAN LIVE WITH HIS TRUE LOVE FOREVER; HE'S JUST IN DENIAL AND DOESN'T KNOW HE FEELS THIS WAY AHAHAHA (not really xD)**  
**CAPS REVIEWS ARE BEST REVIEWS / Hahaha. I had hoped it was good. I spent a long time trying to get that scene as good as I could, and I'm happy at the response it received. And Percy's managed to get himself into a massive hole now... True love? Part of Kronos wants Percy immortal because his pawn would have finally become a queen...**

**Guest: I don't think you mentioned who got tortured? Or did I just miss it?**  
**Also you're right we should take a minute of silence for Brussels *silence* / No, I didn't mention it. A demigod from New Rome's battle. And everything that's happening is making me think humanity has messed up beyond belief.**

**Guest (chapter 15): whirlpool / too late.**

**Peccati: I think author knows best and with your coming exams it might be easier for you to go for the time skips but honestly whatever you think flows best because you're the one writing it.. Either take your time and do well on your exams! / I think I'll be doing time skips... otherwise you'll all have 3 months worth of boring stuff going on.**

**Cupcakeheart2005: Oh my fucking gosh...So exciting!I really want percy to reunite with CHB and Camp Jupiter! / He will... eventually.**

**thompsonisla496: Omg omg omg**  
**Sorry I clicked the wrong button in the next chapter by accident..**  
**Anyways, I LOVE this story! You're a great author, honestly, don't let anyone say otherwise...**  
**So, keep writing this awesome stuff! Can't wait for the next chapter (45, by the way, because of the wrong button accident)! / Yup, got it. And thanks :).**

**Colts12broncos18: I was so so so happy to see that there was another chapter! And it was amazing! I hope you don't take my "I hope you are able to update soon" as a demand to update because that is definitely not what I mean and, trust me, I totally understand that you have a life outside of fanfiction, so I really hope you are not taking it as a demand or anything. :) You are such a great writer, so that is not what I intend to be if it come off like that. I also really hope other people who just say "update" or demand it understand and stop doing that because it would annoy me too to be just told to update. Anyway, I can't even express how much I love this and how happy I am when I see and read the newest chapter! Love this so so so so so much! Also, good luck on studying and taking your exams when they come! :) / No, I don't take it as a demand. It's just when reviewers plainly say 'update' and nothing else that it gets me annoyed. The point of reviewing is to give pointers to the writer... Thanks.**

**Venom: There isn't much to say besides the fact that I am just knocked dead by all of this. It's so well thought out and there aren't random plot twists for no reason.**  
**and you actually converted me from a percabeth to the kronosxpercy ship**  
**all in all, this was great~ / YES! Join the Peronos fandom. **

**Underworld Skylar: I loved it! Haha, loving how Kronos doesn't want to admit his love, and yet Percy still loves him no matter what he does. After all, love is unconditional. / Yup, exactly.**

**Puberbeer: Thanks for another amazing chapter,**  
**Is posseidon begining to accept his sons choises? I wonder if percy will manage what he wants, or doesn't want to do...**  
**Good luck with your examen. / Sort of... and thanks.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Aye, my uncles say that in NYC the security is already on high alert. I wonder when we will stop hearing news like these that further fuels hate for Muslims, even though it is the minority of the group that cause these problems. / My friend's Muslim, and she gets so angry because of the terrorists that's its actually funny. And she's small, so that makes it funnier.**

**redninjalass19: As always a brilliant chapter. I love the steamy moment between Percy and Kronos and I can't wait to see more interaction between Percy and Leander. Take your time and focus on exams. You are worth the wait ;-) / Thanks. Leander and Percy will have more interactions next chapter.**

**DHG Kablamstar: "Guest: update / I'm seriously tempted to add a day to my updates each time someone says 'more' or 'update'"**  
**You should I get sick of seeing it for my stories as well**  
**"more: more / Hi, more."**  
**I would also add a day for that as well.**  
**"Guest: you disgust me. / So I don't know what that was for."**  
**Probably the Kronos Percy love scenes? I don't quite know either. / Eh, doesn't matter why the guest was disgusted. And I actually will the next time someone reviews 'update'. **

**OwlChaser113: Hey! Woah, lots of stuff happening in this chapter. I wouldn't mind time skips or anything. Hopefully Atlantis will be rebuilt later on. / Yup, it will eventually be rebuilt.**

**Question: How was your spring break? / Good so far, thanks.**

**the god of hopelessness: Good chapter / Thanks.**

**Blakely Evans: This was fanfreakingtastic! Take your time and enjoy life outside of fanfiction. I understand how you feel. I'm writing my thesis for school so it's hard to get regular updates out. Do what you need to do. / Your review made me look at your stories, and they look pretty good. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 44 - Oracle's Vision**

_She crouched by the lake, waving her hand across the surface of the water and watching the ripples spread across to the other side before bouncing back. A smile graced her face as she looked back at the lions lying in the shade around the clearing._

_"It is clean," she announced happily. "Have your fill. You all deserve it."_

_The pride of lions padded over to the water as she stood up, brushing her hand over the lions as she moved to the edge of the clearing. She sat down in the dirt, uncaring of how dirty it would make her chiton as she stared up at the sky, thinking of her father._

_"If you are praying to father, you may as well stop now. He is not going to answer."_

_She shot up to her feet, spinning around in surprise as someone stepped out of the treeline. "Who are you?" she demanded, her emerald green eyes narrowing._

_He studied her curiously. "I could ask the same question. This is my section."_

_She frowned. "No one has this area. It is free."_

_He shook his head. "No. This is mine," he insisted._

_"You still have not answered my first question," she said._

_"Neither have you," he pointed out._

_"I asked first," she said, her eyes narrowing at him._

_He grinned. "I am the Lord of Thessaly."_

_"Thessaly is free," she repeated. "You are lying."_

_"No," he disagreed, "you are. This is my state," he insisted._

_"This is a free state!" she exclaimed._

_He took several steps into the clearing and shook his head. "No. It is mine."_

_"Liar," she accused. "Who are you to think you can take over this area?"_

_By the pool the lions were watching with amber eyes, none of them daring to move closer._

_"Incredibly handsome, charming, and all around genius."_

_She glared at him. "One more sarcastic remark and I will order my lions to jump you."_

_"I would admittedly prefer it if you jumped me," he said, his grin widening. "But to answer your question: I am Kronos, youngest of Gaea and Ouranos."_

_"You…" she cleared her throat. "I am-"_

_"Rhea," Kronos interrupted, his golden eyes still shining with amusement, "I know who you are. How could I not? A beautiful being enters my state and I will notice. I suspect even Hyperion would notice, as dense as he is."_

_Rhea flushed slightly. "Why have I not heard I have another sibling?"_

_"Perhaps because you are constantly moving with your Pride," he said, moving to sit cross-legged by the edge of the lake. He patted the male lion beside him, the animal resting its head on his thigh._

_Rhea hesitated slightly before sitting beside him. "What did you mean when you said father would not answer?"_

_"He never does," Kronos said simply. "I am merely speaking from experience."_

_"Mother says he is busy."_

_"And when I was born he said 'Excellent, another disgrace'. Then he ignores all of us."_

_"He is busy," Rhea insisted. "Mother would not lie to us."_

_He glanced over at her, cocking his head to the side slightly. "How are you able to believe that? You know her more than the rest of us."_

_"Have you been watching me?" Rhea demanded._

_"Of course not," he said._

_"Liar."_

_Kronos chuckled, letting himself flop down and resting his hands beneath his head as he stared up at the sky. "Very few are able to tell when I do lie. Our siblings seem to think I am truthful."_

_"I seem to think you are a liar," Rhea retorted._

_"Why do you not visit on the Summer Solstice?" he asked, changing the subject. "When we all meet up, you are never there. Why is that?"_

_"I see no need to. I am happy with my Pride. Is that not enough?"_

_"A family," he said, "can do far more for you than a Pride of lions can."_

_"Like what? My lions are my companions. I need nothing else. Mother regularly visits me, and that is all I need."_

_"Are you aware of how old I am?" Kronos asked._

_Rhea frowned. "No. Why?"_

_"It is approaching one century," he announced, making her eyes widen. "You have not visited our birthplace for over a century. Is that not a little as if you are avoiding all of us? You did not even know I was alive."_

_She hesitated slightly. "I am not aware of the gathering."_

_He looked at her for several moments before turning his attention back to the lake, watching the sunset turn the lake a soft golden colour. "I could come to find you," he offered. "For the next gathering." He hurriedly continued, "If you wish me to, of course."_

_Rhea slowly nodded. "Yes. I would like that," she said, smiling brightly at him. "Thank you," she added softly._

_He shrugged. "I merely think family should be together. Not separated as we currently are."_

* * *

Diana swore under her breath, pacing back and forth in her drawing room, trying to make sense of her latest vision.

One thing was for sure – she couldn't show anyone. She stopped and stared at the painting she'd made. Yes, this had to go with the others. No one could know yet. It wasn't yet time.

She moved aside the wardrobe to reveal the secret door in the wall and quickly entered the room, the new painting clutched to her chest. She passed many paintings made by previous Oracles, ones which weren't to be shown until the event they showed was over, or until the Oracle received a sign.

Diana stopped to look at the last one she'd put in the room, ignoring the ones from the First Oracle – Rachel Elizabeth Dare – and the ones after her. No, she was more eager to see her recent ones.

Or, more specifically, the ones depicting Percy Jackson and Kronos. She was shocked to see them gradually getting closer over the course of her paintings, and then there was the last one she'd put in the room. Showing a darkened room, the night shown out the wall of windows, and a black wolf standing on top of one of the desks in the office, baring its teeth at figures which Diana easily recognised as Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, and Annabeth, even in the darkness of the room. The wolf had very familiar golden eyes.

Then there was the one she was currently intending to put in the room which was the latest vision she'd had. It depicted Kronos' room – which had been featured a lot in her recent visions – and two figures were in it. She'd had her suspicions over the last few visions, but this one made her certain of what was happening. Kronos and Percy Jackson were kissing.

It definitely wasn't a harmless kiss. No, Diana could see Percy's hands – or his wrists, and it definitely wasn't a harmless kiss while they were down the Titan's pants.

Diana sighed and swore again as she turned and left the room, the painting safely placed on one of the easels. She moved the wardrobe back before leaving the cave which was her home and making her way to the Big House.

Jason jogged up to her from where he was practicing controlling the wind. "How're you, Diana?"

Diana smiled, wiping the recent vision from her mind. "I'm good. What about you?"

Jason nodded. "Tired. All of this is taking a lot out of me," he said, running a hand through his hair. "And I just want to know what it's for, to be honest."

"A quest," Diana said. "A very important one."

"You know?" he asked, then frowned. "Of course you know. You're the Oracle. Anything you can tell me?"

Diana thought back to the painting of the wolf facing Annabeth, Jason and Thalia. Yes. "No. Sorry."

Jason nodded. "All right. Thanks anyway."

"Jason," Diana said carefully, "just remember that all isn't as it seems. The quest you're going on will definitely not be straight-forward. Just be prepared for anything."

Jason smiled. "Thank you, Diana."

The Oracle nodded. "You're welcome, Jason. Warning you is the least I can do."

"That sounds bad," Jason said.

Diana grimaced. "Unfortunately. Look, I've got to talk to Chiron, and you've got to continue training."

Jason sighed. "Yes. Right. Hey, if anything comes up that you can tell us-"

"I will immediately contact you," Diana nodded. "Now go."

Jason thanked her again before running off to Thalia and Leo who were still practicing with their powers. Diana sighed as she continued to the Big House, certain that the quest wasn't going to be as simple as Annabeth thought it would.

* * *

Kronos and Percy were in the mess hall when Koios ran in looking like the world was in the process of being destroyed in that very moment.

"My Lord," he said hurriedly. "Coming down from the North, from Alaska. Cysgodol, he's coming."

"Where?" Kronos asked, calmly standing up.

"He's marching through Houston," Koios said, "with an army several thousand strong."

Kronos chuckled. "Excellent. Gather the army. We'll catch them on the outskirts of the town."

Koios nodded. "Yes, My Lord," he said before spinning to do as Kronos had ordered.

Kronos glanced down at Percy. "Will you be joining us?"

Percy slowly nodded and stood. "Yeah. I want to know what it's like to fight beside you, instead of against you."

Kronos smirked. "I suspect you'll find you're winning a lot more."

Percy shook his head. "Was that seriously necessary?"

"Drop the thing off with someone and get ready," Kronos ordered.

Percy rolled his eyes and picked up Leander from his position sitting up on the table. "I'll give him to Poseidon," he decided.

"May as well leave the bastard there forever," Kronos shot back as he left the mess hall.

Percy frowned at Leander, poking him in the chest when he heard the laughter bubbling out of the child's throat. "What're you laughing at? You know he's serious, right?"

Percy could have sworn Leander smiled up at him as he picked him up. Percy quickly dropped the demititan off with his father, Poseidon happily accepting him.

Percy found Kronos waiting in the main corridor, leaning against the wall. "I don't have any armour," Percy said as he approached.

Kronos snapped his fingers, summoning a suit of armour onto Percy. "Is that suitable?"

Percy slowly nodded. "Yeah," he said, looking at the black armour. It had sea-green trimming and Riptide was plastered onto the front – probably symbolising his current neutrality. The helmet that had appeared in his hand resembled Kronos', except instead of golden trims it was also sea-green.

"Pretty cool," Percy said grudgingly.

"It's likely the battle will already be raging when we arrive, so do try to not get yourself killed, Hero."

Percy shot Kronos a glare. "I'm not completely unable to fight. Besides, we'll have each other's backs, right? I'm not gonna be dying with you around," he said confidently.

Kronos idly flashed them to Houston. "I may decide I've had enough of your irritating presence and let you die. You'll return soon enough."

Percy couldn't tell if he was joking or not, though he seemed completely serious. The Titan's eyes flickered over Percy's shoulder and he was suddenly a blur of motion, already mid-swing with his scythe.

Percy heard a screech behind him, then Kronos was speaking with barely restrained anger. "I told you the battle had probably started."

"Sorry. Your presence is distracting," Percy said as he unsheathed Tsunami and uncapped Riptide.

"If you're decapitated then you can't be distracted in the first place," Kronos snapped. "Would you like me to help with that?"

Percy stabbed a dracaenae in the gut. "Nah, I'm good."

Then Kronos was next to him, his scythe cleaving monsters into two before they could even try to attack him. The monsters momentarily hesitated as they faced the two immortals, Percy grinning from ear to ear.

Kronos swung his scythe like a pendulum in front of him, tearing up the ground at his feet. He turned briefly to look at Percy, a savage grin on his face. "After you."

Percy lunged.

It was different fighting with Kronos than against him – very different. Because Percy had fought him so much and knew him so well, they worked together flawlessly. They watched each other's backs, spinning through the monsters like hurricanes, or that was Percy. Kronos was more like a raging fire, his eyes burning gold behind his helm and his scythe flashing as he tore apart anything in his way.

Percy would sweep into a group of monsters, Riptide and Tsunami only blurs as they vaporised anything they touched, Kronos clearing the monsters in the immediate vicinity to allow Percy room to manoeuvre.

And Percy would often stop to watch Kronos, finally believing without a doubt that fighting could be beautiful. Chiron had used to tell Percy that fighting was like a dance, and Kronos definitely proved it. Kronos' scythe was like an extension of his arm, moving unhesitatingly and flawlessly through the air, golden dust dancing around him with the sun making it shimmer and the Titan occasionally mixing in some unorthodox shoves or flicks of his wrist to send the monsters flying away with the infamous wave of power.

His staring would be cut off by a monster attempting to cut his head off or Kronos' occasional glares directed at him, quickly followed by a scathing remark about how Percy would die if he didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

Percy grinned and finished off the remaining monsters in the group they'd singled out before moving on to the next one.

Occasionally he'd see a demigod fighting beside a monster, and sometimes a Titan would briefly appear through the fighting before charging off seconds later – the only constant presence around Percy was Kronos, the King still weaving his dance through his enemies.

"So," Percy said casually as he slashed apart a hellhound that lunged at him, "can we go to McDonalds after this? It feels like it's gonna get me pretty tired when this is over."

"At this rate you'll be dead before it's over, and then making your plans will be useless," Kronos retorted. "Concentrate, Perseus."

Percy concentrated. At least until he caught the small glance Kronos sent at him, then another. "You're a hypocrite!" he exclaimed.

Kronos growled under his breath and suddenly sent the monsters around him flying away, spinning to storm over to Percy. "You're not concentrating," he hissed, towering over Percy.

Percy grinned. "Yeah, but you're not either. And I have ADHD – I don't need to concentrate in fights." He spun and decapitated an empousa lunging at his back. "See?"

Kronos twirled his scythe behind him, severing the torso off a Cyclopes. "You think I need to concentrate?"

"No," Percy conceded.

"A battlefield is not the place to be flirting!" Iapetus yelled as he stabbed a laestrygonian in the back, briefly appearing in Percy's line of sight before disappearing.

"Maybe we should do this later," Percy decided.

Kronos nodded slightly. "Perhaps. Duck."

Percy almost moved too slowly as Kronos' scythe swung through the air where his head was a split second before. "What the Tartarus?"

Kronos spun, throwing his scythe through the air and leaving a trail of golden dust to fall to the ground in its wake. The scythe suddenly stopped in its tracks and shot back into Kronos' hand.

"Move your feet, Hero," Kronos said mildly as he blocked several arrows fired at him with his left arm, the bronze arrowheads bouncing off his vambrace.

Percy glared at him. "Oh, shut up."

"I'm merely taking this as a training opportunity," Kronos said innocently, though Percy knew exactly what he was doing.

"Stop trying to distract me even more."

"Lift your sword higher."

"If I lift my sword higher my legs will be chopped off," Percy grumbled.

"Is that wrong?"

Percy ignored him and started concentrating on the fighting again. Kronos started occasionally calling out instructions to him, which at first were annoying, but then Percy started listening and doing what Kronos had said – just to get him to shut up, of course.

Percy didn't know how long the fight lasted for – the group of monsters was larger than expected – before the town started clearing. Percy found himself able to see more and more demigods and monsters on their side, and Kronos was still beside him like a golden guardian.

The Titan snorted. "Interesting."

Percy glanced at him slightly before realising that the Titan had been listening in on his thoughts. "What happened to privacy?"

"It died yesterday," Kronos remarked as he threw his scythe through the chest of the last monster around them. He scanned the golden dust-covered ground briefly and took off his helm, letting his onyx black hair fall across his eyes. "That was fun."

"So is that the psychopathic killer talking?" Percy asked.

Kronos scowled at him. "It's the Titan that will happily beat you into the ground who is talking. Now get going," he said, pushing Percy over to the other Titans.

"Krios, I'll need the casualty report," Kronos said as soon as they were in earshot.

The Titan sighed. "Yes, Lord Kronos."

"We are officially at war with Cysgodol," Kronos announced, "so we will need a force based here to stop Cysgodol from coming south. I'll talk to you later about that, Krios." Krios nodded slightly. "For now, you'll stay here, Koios. It's in your element, so I expect you to be able to hold Houston until a permanent force arrives."

"Understood, My Lord," Koios said, bowing slightly.

Kronos turned and studied the dust-covered ground. "I suspect this may have been to test how intent we are on stopping him. The next battle will be harder. And will have far more casualties."

"Isn't Ereb – I mean Cysgodol a much more important enemy than Olympus?" Percy asked. "And Olympus haven't even been attacking that much. Cysgodol will attack a lot more, right?"

Kronos nodded. "Unfortunately. We'll have to take some demigods off the eastern front and relocate them up here."

"Why demigods?" Percy asked curiously.

"Because they'll all be far more eager to fight off Cysgodol than Olympus. The monsters are all keen to destroy Olympus, but the demigods have some doubts. Having them fighting Cysgodol will erase those doubts," Kronos explained. "They will fight better against him." He tilted his head back to look at the sky. "And now, we must be going. It's getting dark, and Cysgodol will be on the prowl."

A hint of fear entered Percy's mind at the thought of meeting the Primordial in the night – when shadows covered everything – and several of the Titans shuddered. "Good luck, Koios," Iapetus said before shadow travelling away back to Othrys, the other Titans quickly following him.

Percy vapour travelled to Othrys, reappearing in the cells. He knew he was probably covered in monster dust, but didn't care even as his father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you have fun?" Poseidon asked mildly.

Percy grinned as he accepted Leander back from his father. "Yes."

"And you're not hurt?"

Percy snorted. "With Kronos there? No. Didn't even get a single scratch. You don't have to worry."

"That just makes me worry more," Poseidon said evenly.

"Dad-"

"No harm came to him," Kronos said as he stepped down into the cells. He glanced briefly at Leander and scowled before turning his attention to Percy. "I wish to speak to your father."

"Then go ahead," Percy said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Kronos smiled thinly. "Alone, Percy."

Percy hesitated. "Uh… I don't think-"

"I won't kill him," Kronos promised. "I wish to talk to him."

"Okay," Percy said, starting for the steps out of the cells, "but you tell me what you talk about," he ordered.

Kronos didn't answer, waiting to hear the door shut before he slowly turned to face Poseidon.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Poseidon said, his body tensing.

Kronos chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "I know what I need to know already. Anything you could tell me would be useless."

"Then why do you want to talk?" Poseidon demanded. "And what's the point in keeping me here?"

"Leverage," Kronos said coolly, "just as your son is. If the gods manage to somehow gain the upper hand… well," he spread out his hands, "then you'll be used. If that doesn't happen then you'll remain in Othrys until the end of the war. And then you'll die."

"And Percy?" Poseidon demanded.

"He will forgive me," Kronos said simply. "He can't help but forgive those he loves."

"You're using him."

"No," Kronos said, leaning against the cell bars, "I'm not. However, if he's here then he may as well do something useful. But until then, Percy seems to want me to not keep you here. As long as you do not attempt to escape, I will relocate you to a room close to ours."

Poseidon's jaw opened then closed, and then opened again. "You're actually willing to not keep me down here?"

"I'm also willing to kill you," Kronos said as he opened the cell with a flick of his wrist. "So if I were you I'd be very careful."

Poseidon warily looked at Kronos as he stood and made his way out to the corridor. "Why?"

"You wish to experience Tartarus?" Kronos asked, a dark smirk quickly forming.

"You know what I meant," Poseidon said.

"And you know," Kronos said, taking a warning step towards the god, "that I will keep my reasons to myself. But I will say this… I'm not a fool. I know what the future holds, and I'm acting to change it."

Poseidon blinked. "What?"

Kronos shoved him in the direction of the stairs. "The gods think their quest will succeed. That I don't know what they're doing. But they're wrong… they always are. Of course, you'll be here so you can't warn them."

"Warn them about what?" Poseidon demanded.

"That a storm's coming," Kronos said in satisfaction, "in more ways than one."

* * *

**Kronos' helmet (and now Percy's) are like General Themistokles' Helmet from 300: Rise of an Empire (the helmet with the notch in the crest (the ridge on the top of the helmet)). They're just different colours.**

**The main focus in this chapter is probably the vision from Diana and the painting that she made. The battle comes in a close second. And the first section of the chapter was Percy's dream.**

**So next chapter there'll be a time skip of 3 months to get to the quest... and Percy becoming a Titan - yay! Finally! **

**Next chapter title - Rise From the Ashes**

**And those of you know how to get excerpts from me... I recommend you do it. **


	46. (45) Rise From the Ashes

**Snowjohn: Aweaome story. Read it in 2 days. Loved the plot. The gay Pairing was a pleasant surprise. Hope you continue to enjoy writing as much I enjoy reading your stories.**  
**Love,**  
**John Snow / Oh, yes. I love writing this. And the gay pairing... oh, I love Peronos.**

**Anonymous (chapter 10): This story is really great so far! Why did you have to kill Annabeth? She's like my favorite character! Will they meet her again in the story? (For the sake of your well-being I suggest you say yes) / She'll be back. And I'll see if you still like it after the pairing is revealed.**

**Guest (chapter 11): I definitely like it so far, (I would think more of a guardian of the five rivers of the underworld (as in having the full powers of all five rivers) kinda guy, but being adopted by Tartarus works too) too late now, but great story so far anyways! / Nah, Percy needed to be adopted by Tartarus for the plot to start moving.**

**OrangeDimensionJumper: I'm not going to lie, when it said Percy's hands were down Kronos's pants I chocked on the water I was drinking. I just love how well this story is going. I have officially placed it as my favorite. / Hhaahah. Oops, sorry. Thanks :)**

**Percico Pixie: ahah my long-ass reviews seem to take up so much of your work xDD I'd rather PM you maybe. I normally view Fanfictions on my mobile and I hate logging in cuz I'm a lazy klutz.**  
**(ps. gay Percy is best Percy bcuz we all secretly wish that all men were gay xDD)**  
**and if you possibly- maybe- probably - PM me some excerpts, I think I'll turn into a screaming mass of pineapple-flavored Jell-O.**  
**My PTSD is a pathetic reminder of something I viewed back when I was 7 and it's been terrifying me ever since. maybe that's a reason of why I stumbled upon this fanfic because I am pretty much always in search of my favorite characters being more broken than I am xD though I don't regret it and I greatly love this fic 33 (omfg it sounds so much like a sob story)**  
**oh don't you admit that everyone who meets Percy is at least a little Percy-sexual xDD**  
**haha, 'Part of Kronos wants Percy immortal so his Pawn would finally become a Queen'. I can totes imagine someone writing a kink!Fic with this rofl**  
**anyway I think it'll be beautiful; both of them immortal, both of them titans, and both of them in love. I want to hear how this would end but at the same time I don't want it to end. ;-;**  
**so Kronos has raven hair? I think it missed my eye or slipped my mind if you had mentioned it before. I always pictured Kronos as a strawberry blonde (or maybe even dishwater) hair (maybe it was the fact that he had used Luke as a body) xD / Haha, yes. I like gay Percy. Or maybe just Peronos pairing... ether way, Percy's awesome. And so's Kronos. I'll - possibly - send you some excerpts for next chapter too... I like seeing my favourite characters beaten to death and then recover. And then beaten to beat again... pretty weird saying it like that. Yes, I think everyone is Percy-sexual. If you're not there's something wrong with you. It's sort of true, though with the queen part. If it was on a chess board Percy would start off as a pawn and become a queen... and dam, that could become a kink!fic... nope. Not thinking of that. The ending is looking like it's gonna be a truce with Olympus to be honest... which is gonna be a lot less fun than the Titans forced to serve Olympus option :'(. Yeah, Kronos has black hair. It's described like that in Percy's Jackson Greek Gods. And I figure the Big Three have black hair, and Demeter (who has black and blonde apparently?), Hera, and Hestia do too... so he probably had black hair too.**

**Matt: I'm going to go major wet blanket with my next review after this so be prepared. You shouldn't read it if you don't feel like it. / Don't worry, Matt. I'm used to it from you :P**

**:with all the stuff from both the last and this chapter it to me seems that Percy might switch to his lovers side and kill his friends and family on the good side P.S I did warn you about me being a major wet blanket, in case you've read this. / Uh...what happened to his fatal flaw, mate?**

**Colts12broncos18: This is so good! As always of course! :) I can't wait for the next update; I just love this so so so much! :) / Haha, thanks.**

**redninjalass19: So awesome! I love the flirting on the battlefield and they are such a cute couple, which I would never have thought before I read your story. The way you weave the tale absorbs the readers and makes us hunger for more. Gambatte! / :). Thanks. I've always thought that Percy's sarcasm and stuff would make him an interesting couple with Kronos.**

**PolskaFly: Oh finally Percy will become a Titan, it has been a LONG wait :D / Yup. A very long wait.**

**Guest: I DUNNO HOW YOU WANT ME TO GET EXCERPTS OUT OF YOU GDI / Well, first you need a fanfiction account.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Yayyy Percy finally will become a Titan, I thought it may take a few more chapters. PS short people rage are funny, I've seen a video of me raging to a misfire prank, I know. / Nope. It's in this chapter. Haha, so you're small then?**

**OKIdon'tknowaName: I have reread this story 5 times, and each time when I am at chapter 7, you update. how is that even possible? anyway, I loved this chapter and am looking forward to the next one. / Ok, that's really weird.**

**Peccati: YAY! I'm probably too excited (but also the right amount?) for the next chapter, but I don't care because this is by far the best story I've ever read. I have a really high pitched giggle but I low voice so I kind of scared my friend when I read what Diana painted. Diana, by the way, is my name in my Latin class which makes me unreasonably happy, but is also super cool and now you know more about me than you probably wanted to.. Keep writing and good luck on your exams! / Thanks :). That painting was a hint to a little one-shot I have planned for July... due to a request.**

**the open minded: Soo geat amazing fantastic absolutely stunning fabtabedosy x / Thanks :).**

**Rukario77: Awesome! I loved this chapter and can't wait to see Percy fully become a Titan. I think it'll bring him and Kronos closer together. I have to say this really is one of the best stories ever! And how do I get excerpts? I wanna know XD / Yup, him and Kronos will be getting closer. Then something will happen - not gonna say what - and you now know how to get excerpts...**

**Underworld Skylar: Oh man, I'm so excited! When I saw the update I literally just ignored everything I was doing and read it. It was perfect, as usual / Yay, good to know you liked it :).**

* * *

_*Time skip – 3 months*_

* * *

**Chapter 45 - Rise From the Ashes**

Kronos was hovering beside him, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as the pain raced through Percy's body, tracing the cut that Erebus' sword had made.

Percy shut his eyes, whimpering slightly as the pain increased. Kronos pulled Percy closer to him.

"There's one option, Hero," Kronos said, his eyes briefly meeting Percy's before the demigod shut his eyes in pain.

"Do it," Percy choked out. "I don't want to die. Not now."

Kronos could almost pretend the other Titans weren't watching. Percy's immortal ichor, despite him still being a demigod, was pooling beneath them. "This will hurt," Kronos warned before putting his hand on Percy's forehead. "Ewch â'ch ffurflen Titan," he ordered.

Percy screamed, the gash which rent his armour and skin from his left hip to right shoulder glowing slightly. He couldn't see anything, feel anything, or hear. The pain was his only companion for several long minutes.

_Leander barrelled into the mess hall, his short legs moving incredibly fast for a child as short as he was. "Daddy!" he cried, holding his hands out to Percy._

_Percy's jaw dropped, feeling pride well up in his chest. "Did he just say that?"_

"_Apparently," Luke grinned. "Congrats, Perce."_

_Percy picked Leander up. "Say it again, Lee."_

"_Daddy's a fool!" Leander laughed, the sound bubbling out of his mouth._

_Percy sighed. "Of course."_

"_Dam," Chris said, "looks like Kronos wins."_

A fire was raging through his veins, making Percy scream and thrash, his back arching up. Then Kronos was holding his arms down and keeping him still until Percy was only trembling, but still he didn't move.

_Percy brought Tsunami around to clash against Backbiter, backing up to keep distance between him and Kronos. The Titan King followed, forcing the ground up beneath Percy's feet to grab him, but Percy jumped aside. _

_Backbiter lashed out towards him, the blade glinting in the sunlight and Percy blocked the attack, cursing even as Kronos disappeared in a golden blur and Backbiter was resting against the back of Percy's neck, Kronos' arms wrapped around him to hold him still._

_Percy turned, letting Tsunami drop to the floor as he leaned into Kronos' kiss, his hand flitting to the dagger at his waist and quickly pressing it against the side of Kronos' neck, just under his jaw._

_The Titan froze, his eyes widening incredulously, and Percy grinned. "All's fair in love and war," he quipped._

_Kronos scowled and ignored the dagger at his neck as he continued their kiss._

Percy could immediately tell several differences as he sat up. Firstly, he was no longer in his armour and was instead in the infirmary, though he could have sworn he was in Canada. And secondly, he could sense everything.

The smell of ambrosia, still the chocolate chip cookies his mother used to make when she was still alive, the specks of dust in the air looking like prisms as the sunlight shimmered off them, and the sounds of beings training the other side of Othrys in the arena.

He looked around in wonder with his new perspective on everything, feeling power which he hadn't had originally lying in wait beneath the surface of his skin.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Kronos said from where he'd been leaning against the wall and watching Percy.

Percy noted that he had changed out of his armour, but hadn't cleaned up. His face still had splatters of mud on. But despite that, he looked incredibly handsome.

Kronos snorted. "I thank you for the sentiment, Hero."

Percy sat up. "What happened? I mean, we were in Canada…"

Kronos studied him. "Can't you tell?"

Percy swung his legs off the bed and stood up, ignoring the warning look from Marigold. "I… I'm a Titan," he said, realising that he now nearly stood eye to eye with Kronos.

Kronos nodded, looking pleased. "Yes. And an incredibly powerful one too," he said, his eyes glinting in satisfaction. "Incredibly powerful, and very dangerous. You'll need to learn to control your anger."

"Says you," Percy said, crossing his arms.

Kronos smirked. "I, at least, know how to direct my anger towards less important things so I don't destroy anything essential."

"Uh huh," Percy said. "So you consider the monsters to not be essential?"

"Of course," Kronos hummed, letting his hand trail down the side of Percy's face.

The son of Poseidon sucked in a sharp breath – usually Kronos could distract him, but the feeling was multiplied several times over, and enough to make him shiver.

Kronos chuckled. "Now I can have my revenge on you, Hero."

"I'm not sure whether to be happy or terrified," Percy mumbled. "So, do you know what my domains are?"

"Yes," Kronos said. "And you'll find them out for yourself. Come on," he ordered, spinning and striding from the infirmary.

Percy scrambled after him, shooting past the demigods who tried to get him to sit back down. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kronos' quickly retreating back and sprinted after the Titan King, shocked when he closed the distance between them in seconds.

"This is awesome," Percy grinned as he ran beside Kronos, only for the Titan to speed up, leaving him in the dust. "Unfair."

Kronos made all of the monsters and demigods leave the arena before turning to face Percy. "How angry do you feel?"

"Why?" Percy asked, breathing deeply from his fast-paced sprint across Othrys.

"No reason," the Titan said dismissively, making Percy raise an eyebrow. "Now, try to kill me."

Percy blinked. Usually if the Titan told Percy to kill him, he wouldn't hesitate, but the power thrumming through his veins made him falter. "Kronos-"

"I'm the King, Perseus," Kronos said, "so you will listen. Try to kill me."

Percy launched himself towards Kronos, summoning Tsunami to his hand, but Kronos effortlessly disarmed him. "Again."

Percy's eyes narrowed. All right, Percy had suspected that Kronos had been toning down his abilities when they fought, but that was just ridiculous. "You're joking."

Kronos scowled and sent a blast of divine energy at Percy, forcing the newly-born Titan to dive to the ground. "Again."

Percy rolled to his feet, eyeing his sword which was now behind Kronos.

"Without a weapon," the King clarified.

Percy's eyes narrowed, but he lunged forward. Kronos easily blocked his punch, taking Percy's wrist in his hand and locking the former-demigod's elbow in position to force Percy to his knees. "Use your anger, Perseus. Feel how powerful it makes you, and _use _it."

Percy took a deep breath before blasting Kronos back with a wave of force and rising to his feet. He focused on his anger at Cysgodol, letting the emotion rise up until he felt stronger. The ground rumbled beneath his feet, the wind picking up around him and twisting into a hurricane, and Percy grinned.

Kronos chuckled as he rose to his feet. "Come. Test yourself."

Percy thrust his hands out towards Kronos, watching as the air rippled and Kronos raised his hands to protect himself.

Percy concentrated, feeling the sky above him and ground beneath him, sensing the Pacific Ocean like a gigantic store of energy. He yelled, and the ground cracked, a fissure streaking towards Kronos, but the older Titan merely waved his hand to seal it back up.

"Is that all you've got, Perseus?" he demanded. "I'd have hated to have wasted three centuries for nothing."

Percy's eyes narrowed. The sky darkened above them and lightning raced down towards them, cracking open the transparent covering of the arena like it was merely glass, and Kronos dived to the side.

Percy felt more powerful than he ever had before – like he could tear apart the Earth on a whim. It was exhilarating. And it was the power of a Titan.

Percy raised his hand, feeling a tug in his gut and watching as a Tsunami formed between him and Kronos, holding back the crushing force for several moments before letting it collapse. He felt Kronos try to stop it, but since water wasn't an actual domain of his Percy easily kept control of the water, and watched in satisfaction as it crashed down on top of Kronos.

Percy pulled his hands back, the water copying his movements before evaporating and leaving Kronos choking up water, lying on his side and looking like a cat that had been dropped in the ocean.

Percy grinned. "That good enough for you?" he asked, his grin widening.

Kronos glared at him, but the water soaking him sort of ruined the effect and caused Percy to start laughing, the Titans on the side lines snickering as they watched. Percy turned to them and made the still dark sky flicker with lightning, making them quickly scatter.

Percy laughed as he crouched next to Kronos, the Titan now lying on his back. "You did ask for it."

Kronos just smirked up at him. "Do you now know what your domains are?"

"I've got a gut feeling," Percy said, biting back a laugh as he watched Kronos roll to his feet, his combat boots squelching because of the water inside them.

"Gut feelings are usually right," Kronos said as he dried himself off.

"Natural disasters," Percy offered. "And we already know healing."

Kronos nodded. "The more destructive side of nature. Fitting for one with a name meaning 'the destroyer'."

Percy picked Tsunami up and sheathed it at his side. "What now?"

"I will watch as you attempt to take to your true form," Kronos hummed, settling down cross-legged on the still wet stands of the arena.

"Will you be giving me any hints?" Percy asked.

"No," Kronos smirked. "You have to find your own way to take your true form. Everyone has different ways that are best for them. Do it _slowly._ We don't want an explosion today, Perseus."

"So taking your true form quickly causes an explosion?"

"Yes. All the energy is being released at once, so it erupts out. Taking your true form slowly minimises that risk… mostly," Kronos explained. "No more questions. Do it."

Percy took a breath, trying to concentrate on the energy coursing through his veins and attempting to burst out of his body. He concentrated on that feeling and felt himself start to get warmer, steam coming off his body.

"Use an emotion," Kronos suggested. "They are usually stronger and easier to call on than concentrating on the feeling. Anger, while not the best emotion, is the one which often gets the most results."

Percy focused on his anger at Cysgodol. Over the past months he'd very quickly come to loathe the Primordial with every fiber of his being, so it wasn't very hard to get his anger boiling over. It happened suddenly, Percy's body imploding in a brilliant flash of soft golden light. The ground around him steamed, the remaining water evaporating and it was almost like Percy could see the energy around him. Kronos was a shining beacon, even in his mortal form.

"This is weird," Percy said, his voice amplified so it boomed around the arena.

He watched as Kronos shone and shed his body, erupting into his true form. When Kronos had flashed away from him after kissing him the first time on the tower Percy hadn't been able to see his true form, so now he was looking upon it for the first time.

Kronos' true form resembled his mortal form with his looks, though they were pretty hard to make out through the golden light and his eyes shone like the headlights of a car in the night. His very presence made Percy slow down, his domain of Time leaking out into his surroundings. Then there were the two extra appendages on Kronos' back.

"Since when did you have wings?" Percy asked with a slight grin.

Kronos scowled briefly and his dark golden wings faded away. "The evidence of my father's domains," he said simply. "I could make them appear on my mortal form, but I prefer not to for rather obvious reasons."

"I think they're pretty cool," Percy announced.

"You're not the one who has them," Kronos stated angrily. "But that's enough. How do you feel?"

"Powerful," Percy said immediately. "Very powerful."

"Is that it?"

"No," Percy mumbled, and at Kronos' raised eyebrow he elaborated. "I'm uneasy. I mean, while my temper's better than yours, I still can't control it very well. If I get angry I'll kill people by accident."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Kronos nodded. "A mortal phrase I rather like. And it's true. With your new abilities you can't go around causing natural disasters on the states, countries, and even continents. Chaos knows the United Kingdom has had enough rain this month alone because of the gods… terrible name. Like United Nations. Perhaps I should change it when we take over."

"I don't think you can go around changing the names of entire countries, Kronos," Percy laughed.

Kronos sniffed. "I can try."

"I think the mortals would refuse, despite the threats you'd undoubtedly make."

"They'd not dare," Kronos hummed, turning back to his mortal form. "How do you feel for going to one of those unhealthy fast food places you've been asking about?"

Percy felt the obvious change in his power from Kronos turning back to his mortal form, remembering how he'd been told that Kronos empowers the other Titans. He guessed that applied to him now.

"Like this? Firefly, are you really that desperate to destroy California?"

Kronos sighed. "Calm yourself. Find your core. Consider your true form to stay locked in a chest and only you have the key to unlock it, or to lock it. Force your core into the chest and lock it."

Percy nodded distractedly as he imagined what Kronos had described, and he was soon back to his own mortal form. "So we're really going to get some fast food?"

"We'll see if you incinerate any mortals," Kronos nodded.

"So… it's a test?"

"Isn't everything?" Kronos asked, cocking his head to the side. "Flash to the doors of Othrys. I'll be waiting." He flashed away.

Percy stared at the spot where Kronos had been. Yes, he thought, everything was a test.

* * *

For the next week Percy had the same routine. He'd wake up and eat, drop Leander off with Poseidon, and train to control his divine form with Kronos. Oceanus, Atlas, Perses and Koios would often join in and try to get Percy angry, which succeeded more often than not.

It was on the morning of the seventh day after Percy became a Titan that Kronos was more angry than usual.

Percy had walked into the throne room after breakfast to find Kronos lounging on his throne and flicking through screens of mist, another one hovering in front of him.

"What's that?" Percy asked, pointing to the single screen.

Kronos scowled at it. "Some of your demigod friends have been given a quest. I'm debating blasting their van with lightning."

Percy's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed.

"They're entering California," Kronos growled as he watched the screen, shooting to his feet. "That's it. I'll kill them."

"No!" Percy yelled before Kronos could flash away. "Remember our agreement?"

Kronos swore under his breath. "Just this once?"

"No," Percy said, calming himself down. "Let me go to them. I'll talk to them and find out what they're doing here."

"I know what they're doing here," Kronos snarled.

"Then would you care to enlighten me?" Percy asked.

"No," Kronos said, turning back to the screen. "I will only say this once, Perseus. If they try anything, then I will kill them. Regardless of what it is. If it's killing any being fighting for Othrys I'll kill them. If they harm you, I'll kill them. Understand?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Go." Kronos paused slightly. "And take Castellan and Nakamura with you."

Percy nodded again. "Sure," he said, spinning on his heel and running off to the mess hall to find the two demigods.

Luke and Ethan immediately agreed to come, scrambling to their feet and taking Percy's hand, letting him vapour travel them down into San Francisco.

"Do you know where they are, Lord Perseus?" Luke asked.

"Don't call me that," Percy said, shooting Luke a warning glare. "And I can sense them. It's weird… but they sort of glow compared to the mortals."

"Glowing demigods," Ethan repeated, sharing a look with Luke. "No wonder Kronos can tell when we're trying to prank him."

Percy shook his head. "You two really shouldn't have done that."

"Eh, two months washing dishes is so worth it," Luke grinned.

"I'm surprised Kronos hasn't killed you two yet, to be honest," Percy mused as he pushed his way through the mortals. "You just irritate him all the time."

"It's not like there's anything else we can do," Ethan said.

"Ethan, Othrys is near San Francisco and you're saying there's nothing to do?" Percy asked.

Ethan just shrugged. "San Fran is nice and all… but it gets pretty repetitive. So, where are they?"

"Apparently they decided to stop for petrol or something," Percy said as he carelessly crossed the road, causing several cars to screech to a halt before they hit him.

Percy strode confidently towards one of the three Delphi Strawberry Service vans, leaning against the hood and crossing his arms as he waited. Luke settled down sitting on the hood and Ethan leaned against the side, watching the entrance to the petrol station.

It only took a couple of minutes before the demigods left the shop in the station, and when they saw Percy they froze. Annabeth dropped the bag she was carrying, her jaw dropping.

Percy grinned and raised his hand in greeting. "Hi."

* * *

**Who's excited for the next chapter? I know I am...**

**The poll on my profile will be taken down in a couple of chapters. So please vote for what you want to happen.**

**So I wasn't sure when to update this one... I wanted to give myself suitable time to write some of the next one. But here it is. I probably could have done the ending better... but since I'm splitting my time between revising and writing this is what you get.**

**On the other hand, the next chapter is nearly ready... which means I have a lot of excerpts for you all...**

_"It's sort of complicated," Luke mumbled. "Too much to explain here. But Percy's right. You've all got to get somewhere where you can defend yourselves easily, because Kronos won't like you staying here. He'll come after you himself."_

_The demigods shared some glances before Nico spoke up. "That's sort of the point."_

_Luke blinked. "What?"_

_"Nothing," Will said, "Nico's talking nonsense. We don't want Kronos to come after us… that would be bad."_

_"Really bad," Darren put in helpfully._

_Luke shook his head. "I don't want to know what you're all doing," he grimaced. "But just remember that Kronos knows what it is… according to Percy." _


	47. (46) Differences

**Vickivicvic: Wow! Great read. REALLY. Keep up with the story. / Thanks.**

**FrosttheGuardian: Usually i dont read incomplete stories, whether because the writers given up or they are still writing, but im so glad i gave this story a go. It has to be one of my favourite fanfics i've read, keep up the awesome work :) / I'm glad you did too :).**

**Foggy: IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHARTER LIKE DANG**  
**powerful!Percy is one of my favorite au's**  
**This is a really good story by the way like wow**  
**I really like Annabeth though so I hope she isn't upset after hearing Percy is with Kronos, and is a titan, etc YIKES**  
**You're doing a great job with the story! I really liked reading the rhea and Kronos portion :))) / Powerful! Percy needs to not be ridiculously overpowered, but I'm fine with them usually. I'd hoped the Rhea and Kronos part would get some likes...**

**the god of hopelessness: Rad chapter, I love how percy is now a titan / Thanks.**

**l-Ghost-Queen-l: Nooooooooooo!? I spent The whole day reading this and I finally got to the (current) end. With this cliffhanger too! I'm not gonna get at to you to update(I can't imagine how annoying it would be to have people bug you constantly), take your time, quality over quantity. Your story is amazing, keep up the good work / Yeah, today's my only day for relaxing in two weeks, the rest has been revision... so I figured I should get this out before I go back to school tomorrow.**

**l-Ghost-Queen-l (chapter 38): Give me a detailed description or just features he ought to have and I could try to draw Kronos for you / hm... slightly curly black hair, gold eyes (obviously), sort of a muscled swimmer sort of body build. **

**l-Ghost-Queen-l (chapter 34): As with all ships, they can only work if the writer does it correctly, even if the ship is canon, e.g. Percabeth. In this fanfic you've done a really good job of working in a pairing no one, except for you, has probably ever written or even suggested(then again this might just be me not seeing any), the only problem I find with this one is that Kronos is technically Percy granddad. I know gods don't have dna and therefore aren't related, but personally I see the explanation that Annabeth gave to Percy on godly relations is that you are related to all those you directly descend from as you parent is related to you as they contributed to your birth, so their parent must be related to you as they contributed to your parents birth, making in my mind Percy and Kronos the related, I spend my time reading this trying to forget that. Great story, it's amazing! / Poseidon had sex with Gaea. Zeus fucked Hera. Kronos fucked Rhea. Considering the fact that neither Kronos or Percy really consider that they're related - at all - it's not really that bad. Besides, Greek Mythology is messed up. **

**l-Ghost-Queen-l (chapter 30): Diana's drawing shows two arms reaching towards Percy's sword, one is golden, Kronos, the other is surrounded by shadows, Erebus, does this mean that Kronos and Erebus will be fighting over Percy at some point, and that was why Erebus attacked in the first place, to get control of Percy? / You're good... but that won't come into play until later.**

**l-Ghost-Queen-l (chapter 29): I find really astonishing that it takes the readers so long to work out who a character is, I immediately guessed that it would be the Arai they would meet Nyx and that the Crow was Erebus; looking at my record for guessing who's who, I'm starting to get worried because I think I know who the pairing for Percy is and no one in the comments is guessing it and I'm think despite how well you can fit that pairing into the story, it would ruin all relationships between the gods and Percy, which would be sad. I also am reading this after the pairing has been announced I just haven't reached that section so I can't see the possible people in bio-I looked and all I found was a list of possible endings which would be spoilers-so the character might not be there, but the pair still fits with all you've previously said. Is it Kronos?**  
***Me just sitting in bed crossing my fingers, hoping I'm wrong***  
**I love your story too, it's really good, you are one of the best, don't listen to haters like Matt. / I found that amusing, but that's because I knew who the characters were... You're right :).**

**Matt: Gee...I don't know, I mean it couldn't be his new pure evil, lying, psycho, time controlling lover Kronos and his group of evil demigods and Titans. Also wolf with black fur and golden eyes- Percy who as of now has golden eyes and whose hair was/is black. P.S. You did write that Percy's new powers made him exhilarated by them and could TEAR THE EARTH APART ON A WHIM! Or was that a mistake? / When the hell did I say Percy has golden eyes? Kronos is the only immortal with golden eyes. And he also has black hair. Titans are generally more powerful than gods, so of course Percy's gonna think that. He went from the power-level of a demigod to a Titan nearly rivaling Kronos.**

**Matt: Also it may be my suspicious side getting to me but the way you had Percy, Ethan and, Luke positions themselves around the van makes me think of bullies or villains waiting for heroes so they can trick them into a trap. / That was purposeful. But not in the way you think.**

**unknown: it kind of controversial don't u think. percy being the natural disaster titan and healing? / That's the point.**

**Fantasyluver27 (chapter 18): Hey, I probably don't have any business in this, but can I just say that harsh comments are not welcome or accepted. This website is here for fandom lovers to have a safe place to write about the stories we create in our heads about our favorite characters. We should all be accepting of each other and our stories. Plus if you have so much negativity about the story, why are you reading it? I personally think this story is awesome, and I will always have faith in our beloved Seaweed Brain / Thanks for your support :). I think it's pretty funny how he always says its bad, but I know he's still reading the story.**

**Cupcakeheart2005: FINALLY!SUPER EXCITED! / Hheheh**

**Colts12broncos18: This was so good! And now I cannot wait for the next chapter! I'm so excited for it because l have been so excited for Percy and his friends to meet again! I hope you are able to update again soon! :) / Thanks. **

**Guest: So he has two forms right? The titan one and the mortal one. Is the titan one like a titan from Attack On Titan, bc that's what I'm pretty much imagining. / Yes, he does have two forms. No, his Titan one is not like AoT - he's not naked. And technically it's not his Titan form, but his divine form. It's the form which makes mortals burst into flames when they're around him.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: We'll there is going to be a problem since didn't Annabeth still love Percy? / Yup, she does.**

**the open minded: Why stop there? :( xx / Because I feel evil.**

**ForlornSpiri: I can't believe you ended it on a cliffhanger- actually I can. Gosh it feels like I haven't commented in ages, I see Percy has finally become a Titan. I love his domains, they're really fitting. I cant wait until the next chapter, Annabeth is going to freak. 'Til next time. -FS / I love cliffhangers. It took me a while to decide on his domains to be honest.**

**Rosex18: I don't normally comment on stories and I've been following this one for a while but the ending of this chapter is AMAZEBALLS! I've been imagining what it will be like when Percy and Annabeth meet again and I caNT BELIEVE ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! Only have one question for you: Does Annabeth think that her and Percy are still together? Ooooo. I can't wait. This is amazing, your amazing, I can not wait for the next update! / Nah, Percy and Annabeth broke up near the beginning of the fanfic, if you remember?**

**Underworld Skylar: Percy is a Titan, hell yea! Can't wait for the talk with the demigods! / Hhahah.**

**redninjalass19: I love it when you update it makes me so happy! I absolutely can't wait for the next chapter and I love the domain and transformation. Can't wait for the interaction with his old buddies and awwwww Leander! / Thanks. I figure Leander needed his moment in the spotlight.**

**Blakely Evans: I love it. Also, thank you for the compliment. Although, I think your stories are twice as good. Keep up the good work. / Yours are good. Really good.**

* * *

Chapter 46 - Differences

There were a lot of things Percy thought Annabeth would do. Punching him was one of them.

She stormed over to him and slogged him in the jaw, making him reel back and rub his jaw. "What the Tartarus, Percy?" she demanded.

"Jeez," Percy groaned, "how'd you get so strong?"

Annabeth smiled. "I'm a goddess, Percy," she said brightly. "I'm immortal. Like you."

"Huh?" Percy asked. "You're…"

"Yes," she said, still smiling.

"So… uh, what are you doing here in San Francisco? Actually, what the Tartarus are you doing in California?" he asked.

"We're on a quest," Thalia said helpfully.

"I know," Percy said. "That's not helpful."

"We would tell you more, but Kronos would be able to get it from your mind," Annabeth said apologetically. "But Percy… how are you even here?"

"Well, you see, Annabeth," Percy said with a grin. "My mom met Poseidon on the beach and-"

"Not how you were born," Annabeth said with a sigh. "I mean you're supposed to be in Othrys."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Supposed to?" he asked, pushing away from the van. "Now that's just insulting. I'm not one of Kronos' lapdogs. That's Atlas and the other Titans."

"Percy," Abiron said, "is our father… alive?"

Percy nodded. "Yup," he said cheerfully. "After the whole incident with Hyperion he got promoted to 'General' alongside Atlas."

"He's all right?" Zoe prompted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Kronos may be a prick a lot of the time, but he doesn't kill his brothers."

"What about Hyperion?" Piper asked.

"He's wandering around Canada or America somewhere," Percy said dismissively.

"You've changed," Annabeth said as she stared at him. "For one, you're taller, which shouldn't be possible because you're immortal. And you're acting weird."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You thought leaving me in Othrys for over four months would be fine? That I wouldn't change?" He laughed. "You were wrong."

"We wanted to, Percy," Piper said. "We didn't want to leave you with Kronos."

Percy just shook his head, trying to calm his racing heart. "You couldn't have just ignored the gods and come to get me anyway? I was terrified!"

He spun away from them and slammed his fist into the van, leaving a dent in its hood. Luke jumped slightly, his eyes widening. "Calm down, Perce. You do not need to go nuclear in a petrol station."

Percy focused on slowing his breathing before turning to face the demigods again. "Look. I just want to know why you think you're safe here. Because Kronos was watching you cross the border into California through a little screen thing - I have no clue what it was – and he was gonna blast your vans to smithereens with a couple lightning bolts."

Annabeth paled. "Really?"

"Duh," Percy said, "he's not an idiot. How did you even get past the eastern front anyway?"

"Eastern front?" Hazel asked.

Percy inwardly swore at his slip. "Yeah. Because you could curve up into Canada and back down. Kronos wants his backside covered… and dam, that sounded weird. Not saying that again."

Leo snorted. "Wow, Percy."

Percy flushed, shoving Luke off the van, the demigod nearly doubling up in his laughter. "Shut up."

"Hinting to something, Percy?" Ethan asked cheerfully.

Percy glared at him. "Oh, shut up. That's not needed. It's immature." He sighed and turned back to Annabeth. "I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

The demigods tensed slightly at the tone in his voice. "Percy, we can't tell you," Annabeth said apologetically.

"You're lying," Percy stated.

"No, she isn't," Thalia said.

"We can't tell you, Prissy," Clarisse said firmly.

Percy sighed. "Look, guys, I want to help with whatever it is. You're my friends. I'm just worried for you, because Kronos knows what it is, but he didn't tell me."

"Kronos knows?" Annabeth repeated, her eyes widening in obvious fear.

Percy cocked his head to the side slightly, hearing the spike in their heart beats. "Yeah. Is that bad?"

Darren, Percy's half-brother nodded. "Very bad."

"Then you'd better get somewhere safe," Percy said, moving away from the van. "And we'd better get back to Othrys."

"Percy, wait," Annabeth called, making him pause and turn back to look at her. "Stay safe, please? I don't know why, you look perfect," she flushed slightly, "nor why you look like you haven't been tortured at all. But just promise me you'll stay safe."

Percy let out a sharp breath. "Kronos will know you're still in the state, so whatever you're here to do I'd do it quickly if I were you. Then leave." He turned, disappearing into vapor as he did so.

"He's dead," Luke said cheerfully.

"He left us!" Ethan exclaimed. "He can't do that!"

"He just did," Luke pointed out.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Oh, sure," Luke grumbled, "now she notices me. How are you, Annabeth?"

Thalia stormed over to him and slogged him in the jaw. "That was for helping Kronos." She punched him in the stomach. "That's for dying. And this," she kneed him in the crotch, "is for coming back and helping Kronos again."

"Jeez, Thals," Luke groaned, doubling over in pain, "and here I thought you'd be happy to see me. Besides, we're keeping Percy alive. We're not actually helping Kronos."

"Why didn't Percy want to speak to us?" Annabeth asked.

"It was that obvious?" Ethan asked.

"It was very obvious," Jason said.

"It's sort of complicated," Luke mumbled. "Too much to explain here. But Percy's right. You've all got to get somewhere where you can defend yourselves easily, because Kronos won't like you staying here. He'll come after you himself."

The demigods shared some glances before Nico spoke up. "That's sort of the point."

Luke blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," Will said, "Nico's talking nonsense. We don't want Kronos to come after us… that would be bad."

"Really bad," Darren put in helpfully.

Luke shook his head. "I don't want to know what you're all doing," he grimaced. "But just remember that Kronos knows what it is… according to Percy."

Annabeth nodded. "We will. Don't worry, Luke. We'll be fine."

Luke sighed. "Good. Now, Ethan, how long will it take us to get back to Othrys now that Percy's abandoned us?"

Ethan shrugged. "You expect me to know?"

Luke glared at him. "Yes. I do."

"Well, I don't know," Ethan said. "So we'd better be going."

Luke stared at his retreating back before turning back to Annabeth. "Promise me you'll not die?"

Annabeth nodded. "I swear on the River Styx."

Luke glanced up as thunder boomed overhead and nodded. "Good." He gave Annabeth a quick bear hug before sprinting off after Ethan.

"This is bad," Clarisse said.

"Bad doesn't even come close to describing this situation," Annabeth said, picking up her bag and making her way to one of the three vans. "Come on. Let's get to the house and figure out a plan while we're there."

"If Kronos knows this will be a lot harder," Thalia murmured in Annabeth's ear. "He'll be on guard. It'll be nearly impossible."

Annabeth shook her head. "We'll figure something out."

The house the gods had chosen was massive. To house thirteen demigods it had to be. They all met in the living room, Annabeth trying to come up with a plan.

"Will, you have the poison still, right?"

Will nodded. "Yes. It's in my bag somewhere."

Annabeth nodded. "Good. I think we'll need it. Abiron, you have your equipment?"

The son of Krios nodded. "Yes. But I'm not sure I'll be strong enough."

"According to Hephaestus it will work," Annabeth said. "And we'll have to hope you are strong enough. Someone will have to put the poison on their arrowhead and we'll shoot from a distance."

"But will we be able to run him down?" Thalia asked. "I'm not sure about you, but I don't fancy my chances."

Annabeth frowned. "According to Apollo the poison will work almost immediately."

"So we're all set?" Jason asked.

"I think so," Annabeth said. "We'll have to do it as soon as possible."

"This is ridiculous," Leo said suddenly. "I mean, what we're doing has never been attempted before. And if it doesn't work then we'll be dead."

"Then it'll work," Annabeth said confidently. "We've trained for three months for this. It will work."

* * *

Percy looked up as a shadow fell over him, the shark he was petting shooting off into the water. "Firefly," he greeted.

Kronos scanned the area briefly, noting Alcatraz Island across the water before sitting next to Percy on the dock. "They're still here," he said.

Percy sighed. "Yeah. I said they'd better finish what they came here to do quickly and then leave."

Kronos' jaw twitched, his eyes darkening as he looked out to sea. "That's not very helpful."

"Well, if I knew what they were here to do then I'd be able to help more," Percy said.

"And if you had to choose between me and them?" Kronos asked. "What would you do?"

Percy's head snapped over to look at Kronos, but the King merely continued looking out to sea. "What do you mean?" Percy demanded.

Kronos just shook his head. "It's my problem. I'll deal with it."

"By deal with it…"

"I'll kill them," he said simply. "If they leave within three days, then I won't. It's simple, really."

"Annabeth seemed pretty determined," Percy said, reaching down into the water as the shark creeped back.

Kronos watched as Percy ran his hand along the sharks back. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Percy asked. "They're in my father's domain."

Kronos shook his head. "There's a reason the Atlantic is called the Atlantic, and the Pacific the Pacific. They are ruled by different beings. The Atlantic is called that after Atlantis, and so it is where Poseidon used to rule. The Pacific, however, is ruled by a deity far harsher and dangerous, even by my standards."

The great white surfaced near them, circling around so Percy could stroke it again. "Which deity is that?"

"Pontus," Kronos said, "the personification of the sea rules the Pacific. He has little to no care for mortals, which is why the sharks here attack mortals more. Rather dangerous, and he's not to be crossed."

"I thought Pontus was supposed to be one of the reasonably good guys," Percy said curiously.

"How would you define good and evil, Perseus?" Kronos asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It depends on your reasons," Percy said confidently. "Someone who murders another is evil," he glanced pointedly at Kronos, "like you."

Kronos chuckled. "But I would say my reasons are excellent."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You toy with mortals, Firefly. You kill indiscriminately. If people are in your way, they die."

"And to me," Kronos said, "that is an excellent reason to kill them."

"Yeah, but you have no morals," Percy grumbled.

"So you think it depends on your morals?" Kronos summed up.

Percy hesitated briefly. "I guess."

"You've just said that killing is evil no matter what," Kronos hummed. "Yet you kill monsters. Does that mean you are evil too?"

"Just spit it out," Percy said. "I know you're getting at something here."

"There is no good or evil," Kronos said bluntly. "Just opinions and views that make people stick a label on others. Olympus would likely label you as evil if they found out about us."

Us. Percy smiled giddily, making Kronos raise an eyebrow. "Yes?" the King prompted.

Percy shook his head, still grinning like crazy. "Nothing."

Kronos scowled and shoved him into the water, the great white eyeing Percy curiously as he spluttered and glared up at Kronos. "That's unfair," he whined, "I wasn't ready."

Kronos smirked, leaning forward over the water. "Your enemy isn't going to wait until you're ready, Hero."

Percy grinned and made a small wave of water crash into Kronos, sending him plummeting into the sea with him. The great white eyed them both before swimming up to Percy and nudging him, the son of Poseidon smiling and rubbing its head.

"I like sharks," he announced.

Kronos snorted. "That's until they try to kill you," he said wryly, but swam closer and ran his hand along its flank. "Though they are magnificent creatures," he mused.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "they are. Kinda like someone else I know."

"Really?" Kronos smirked. "And who would that be?"

Percy sighed. "I thought I was the stupid one," he said mockingly.

Kronos raised an eyebrow. "You would be correct."

Percy shook his head. "You're a dick."

Kronos chuckled. "It took you this long to figure that out?" he asked as he swam even closer, ignoring the great white which was watching them still.

"I'm pretty sure I told you that you were a dick when Cysgodol almost killed you," Percy grinned.

"Perhaps," Kronos murmured, his gaze almost freezing Percy in place.

"There's no 'perhaps' about it, Kronos," Percy retorted.

Kronos just smirked, closing the distance between them. Percy practically melted, happily responding to Kronos' kiss. The past week Kronos had been a lot more uncaring about who walked across them, and a lot more open. Percy guessed it was because he was now also a Titan. And he wasn't going to complain.

Percy figured there were a lot more romantic places to go than beneath the docks at San Francisco, but he didn't care. Kronos seemed more desperate than he had before as they sank down, the shark shooting off into the water around them, and Percy very happily obliged.

The Titan King eventually pulled back, studying Percy for several moments. "You know I love you, yes?"

Percy frowned. "What's brought this on? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just curious."

Kronos grimaced. "Nothing you need to worry yourself over."

"That just makes me even more worried," Percy said, resting his head on Kronos' shoulder.

Kronos wrapped his arms around Percy. "You don't need to worry," he said. "Trust me."

"I do," Percy said. He was silent for several moments, enjoying Kronos' company before he spoke again. "You know there are sharks watching us, right?"

Kronos chuckled. "Yes. Word of this will quickly reach Pontus' ears."

"Is that bad?"

"It will be entertaining," Kronos mused, trailing kisses down Percy's neck. "Especially considering I'll be meeting him in two days."

"You will?" Percy asked. "Since when?"

"Since four days ago," Kronos said in amusement. "A request that he help us against Cysgodol."

Percy nodded. "And Nyx isn't enough?"

"Unfortunately not," Kronos sighed. "And especially not with Gaea having disappeared."

"You think she'll join him," Percy murmured.

Kronos nodded. "It's the sort of thing she would do."

"Can I say that I hate your mother?"

"Of course," Kronos hummed.

Percy smiled slightly. "The sharks are still watching," he said.

Kronos smirked, one of his hands moving down Percy's back. "Shall we give them something else to gossip about?"

Percy squirmed in Kronos' arms, flushing slightly. "You know that's rude."

"You don't seem to be complaining," Kronos chuckled.

Percy disappeared into vapor, reforming above Kronos and shooting up towards the surface. He rocketed out of the water, landing nimbly on the wooden dock. Kronos surfaced a few seconds later, a shark lifting him out of the water so he could step onto the dock.

The older Titan wordlessly took Percy in his arms again. "Just remember what I said, Perseus," he said. "I do love you."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I know."

Kronos let go of him. "Good. Now, what do you say for taking your training to the next level?"

Percy blinked. "What?" he asked, surprised at the sudden change in topic.

Kronos smirked, disappearing in a blur of gold and leaving Percy alone except for his parting words, "Find me. And beat me."

Percy grinned, spinning and shutting his eyes. He listened out, hearing all the cars passing by on the road, but he tried to find Kronos' presence. It didn't take him long to realize that Kronos was purposefully making it as hard as possible and dampening the amount of power that he emitted.

Luckily, he'd spent so long around Kronos that no matter how much he was trying to cover his presence Percy easily found him.

Percy disappeared into vapor, reappearing on the roof of a building as Kronos jumped off it onto the next one. "That's unfair!" Percy yelled after him as he started sprinting to catch up. He hesitated briefly at the edge of the building before jumping off, rolling as he landed and immediately setting off again.

Kronos didn't even slow down, leaving Percy to try to close the gap between them. Percy clenched his jaw and vapor traveled again, reappearing in front of Kronos, and immediately had to duck as Backbiter scythed through the air.

He summoned Tsunami to his hand and blocked the next attack, managing to stand his ground against Kronos' strength. Percy uncapped Riptide with his left hand, swinging the sword at Kronos' side. Kronos unlocked their weapons, parrying Riptide to the side and striking out. Percy blocked it with Tsunami, Riptide again free to attack.

Kronos scowled as he was backed up towards the edge of the roof by Percy's two whirling blades, and then he smirked. The Titan disappeared from Percy's line of sight, and Backbiter pricked the back of his neck.

Percy just grinned, backing up towards Kronos knowing that he wouldn't actually cut his head off. He turned to kiss Kronos, reaching for the dagger at his waist. Percy was about to bring it up to Kronos' throat when the Titan caught his hand.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," the Titan said, still holding Backbiter to Percy's neck. "You can't rely on tricking me, Hero."

"I sort of figured that out," Percy grumbled.

The Titan smirked and backed up, Backbiter disappearing. "We'll be doing this until you can beat me," he said, disappearing in a golden blur again.

Percy swore. "Kronos!"

He only heard the Titan's mocking laughter in response and resigned himself to finding Kronos for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So I know that some of you will be upset with the small section between Percy, Annabeth and the half-bloods. But would you really think Percy wouldn't run? Realistically. He knows things are different now, and he can't face his friends.**

**But hopefully this excerpt will make you all happier.**

**_"Speaking of Kronos," Thalia said, "do you know where he went?"_**

**_Percy blinked. "Uh… the docks, probably. Why?"_**

**_"Because we're supposed to be out of the state by tomorrow," Hazel said._**

**_Percy shook his head. "You guys are all going to die if you go running after Kronos."_**

**_"We managed to beat him in Tartarus," Clarisse said._**

**And to celebrate 700 reviews:**

**_"This is quite a problem you have caused, nephew," the Primordial said as he rubbed his chin. _**

**_"I hardly think it was me," Kronos protested._**

**_Pontus shook his head. "Perhaps not. But your disrespect likely made Erebus wish to attack sooner. Despite that, he has always wished for a kingdom of his own. So it is not completely your fault. I will help," the Primordial decided. "Together, we will be able to defeat him."_**

**I am fully aware that Kronos' personality has once again changed. There is a reason for this.**


	48. (47) The Quest Begins

**Cupcakeheart2005: Awesome as usual,though I have a question like,can percy bend other liquids other than water? / He could before becoming a Titan.**

**Guest: meh / What's that supposed to mean?**

**Matt: Sorry about my last two complaints, it's just the old phrase If you can't beat them join them was swimming around in my head. Also where was the argument between Luke, Nico, and Will? / I don't think that phrase is something Percy would follow. Or any demigod. Where? There wasn't one.**

**Guest (chapter 14): tempest would be a great name for the sword...**  
**or maybe you've already named it in ch. 47**  
**oh well, i'll see.. / Sorry, mate.**

**Guest (chapter 24): i love this story!**  
**it's a bit like beauty and the beast- the 'good guy' is forced to stay with the 'bad guy', who has anger management issues, and the 'gg' tries to make the 'bb' change. / I think this is a bit bloodier than a normal fairy-tail (yes, that was on porpoise). I'm in a punny mood. **

**redninjalass19: So much perfection! Perry and Kronos and pretty much perfect. I love it! / I don't think _Percy _is a platypus, ninja. And I should hope they're perfect... I've taken long enough trying.**

**Colts12broncos18: I know I have said this multiple times before, but this was amazing! I love this so so so so so much! I cannot wait for the next chapter!:) / Thanks.**

**FireFox123: Wait, isn't Percy technically Krono's grandson...? / They don't have DNA. At all. And Poseidon fucked Gaea. Kronos fucked Rhea. Zeus fucked Demeter in a snake's hole and wouldn't let her out. Poseidon fucked Demeter. Nyx fucked herself. I don't really think that's too outlandish for Greek immortals.**

**Blakely Evans: Thanks. So, I'm guessing that Annabeth can't sense that Percy is a Titan? I can't wait for that bomb to drop. Keep up the good work. / Yup, they can't sense it.**

**Guest (chapter 45): Poor Rachel having to see Percy's and Krono's relationship blossom XD / Rachel died approximately 300 years ago in this fanfic. The oracle is Diana.**

**Guest: Why do I have a funny feeling that they're actually going to shoot Percy with that poisoned arrow, instead of Kronos? / What you talking about? **

**percabethforever: U r really unpredictable u know...in most of fanfictions, even the gud ones, I m able to guess the contents of the next ch...but not urs...its a gud quality in a writer...**  
**Plz plz plz plz update soon**  
**Gud nyt... / I think another good quality is being able to spell :). Sorry... that was mean. But thanks :)**

**Pixyic: Percico Pixie xx**  
**I found Kronos' change in personality endearing, really, though is it only me or 'remember that I love you' are really common 'famous last words'? (Not denying the fact that it made me want to melt because that's fucking cute)**  
**Annabeth still hung on Percy, ehh? Imagine Kronos feeling jealous xD**  
**Kronos is a really mercurial person; his mood swings are funny and awesome ;P**  
**You surprised me again :D my prediction wasn't even close to what you put out here ; now I'm sure I'm not Sherlock.**  
**I totally agree w/ Kronos on the good/evil thing.**  
**I cracked up at the 'you are a dick' part xD (though I know that if I was Kronos, I'd make a really perverted comment on that lmao whoops)**  
**Haha that's true about Poseidon and Gaea and that's on a whole new height of gross sex. Plus, Zeus deflowered his sister Demeter as a snake and then their own daughter as an effing drakon and tricked his other sister by turning into a cuckoo. And then he knocked up mortals in the form of bulls and bears and eagles. I think he read ten too many kinky fanfictions xD that would like really explain his obsession with animals :P**  
**Im worried about the quest, really. If they did anything to Kronos, Percy might go on a rampage xD / Yup, they are really common famous last words. :D. Yes, Annabeth still loves Percy. Kronos is Kronos - he don't need no stinking single mood. The good/evil thing is just something that he'd think - he doesn't think of himself as evil, does he? Dam... I should have done that! Eh... Kronos will eventually make up for it. Deflowered? Dam, that's a new way of saying it :). Who did he fuck as a drakon? I don't know that one... Maybe Hermes should remove his internet reception? Yeah... Percy might go on a rampage. But he's gotten cleverer. He'll do something else :). **

**Underworld Skylar: Of course Percy would run, I find that reasonable. Also, I find Kronos's personality change to be because Percy is now a Titan, so he doesn't have as much to worry about, I guess. Therefore, he's more open with Percy and a bit more... what's the word... kind? Probably not, but whatever. / Nope. That's not it. It's because he knows what's gonna happen.**

**Guest: Awww I really hope percys friends don't die and I'm loving the chemistry between Kronos and percy. It made me have the feels :D xx / Awww... no feels for a while, mate.**

**Chaos is bae: SO EXCITED FOR NEXT CHAPTER / YAY! SO AM I!**

* * *

**Chapter 47 - The Quest Begins**

Percy was getting worried about what Kronos knew and wasn't telling him. It wasn't like he was complaining with how Kronos had been the past two days, because he definitely wasn't. But it had been worrying Percy.

He'd been spending time with Annabeth and her quest, and none of them had asked why he wasn't still being tortured which would have been very hard to explain. Percy was once again thankful for Kronos finally teaching him how to control the Mist properly, so the remains of his scars were covered. Though upon becoming a Titan they'd mostly disappeared anyway.

He'd also quickly realised that Annabeth still loved him, which was very awkward.

It was nice to catch up with his old friends, even though lots was kept from each other. They never mentioned what they were doing in California, and Percy never asked. Though if he known he'd have been able to stop it.

"You're sure I can't come with you?" he asked Kronos, the Titan sighing and turning to face him. "Sorry. I just have a bad feeling about this."

Kronos' expression briefly changed into one of sadness before the look was wiped off his face. "You've said you trust me," he said. "Trust me in this. I'll be fine."

"You feel it too," Percy murmured, looking into Kronos' eyes, and the Titan nodded slightly. Percy shut his eyes. "Just promise… whatever happens you'll come back to me."

Kronos grimaced. "I swear it on Chaos, Hero. I promise."

"Please keep this one," Percy said.

"I will," Kronos nodded. "And I will gladly say this… I thought love was pointless after Rhea. I'd forgotten what it meant to love. So I'd like to thank you, Hero, for showing me its worth."

Percy smiled sadly. "That sounds like a goodbye."

"Let's hope it isn't," Kronos said as he pulled Percy towards him. "But if it is, then I'll come back."

Percy took a breath. "Good. I'll hold you to that."

"I'm merely going to talk to Pontus," Kronos said. "I highly doubt anything will happen."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Just go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

Kronos smirked. "I won't be long," he promised.

"Go," Percy said, shoving him out the doors.

Kronos glanced back at him before flashing down to San Francisco.

Percy made a split second decision, disappearing into vapour and travelling to where he could sense Annabeth. He knocked on the door as soon as he reappeared, waiting patiently for it to open.

"Percy?" Jason exclaimed. "What… what are you doing here?"

Percy shrugged. "Kronos is out talking to someone about something, so I decided to visit."

"But how did you find us?" Jason asked.

Percy grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Jason stood aside and let him in. "Good. Because Annabeth's still angry with you."

Percy smiled. "So that's why she's been ignoring me?"

"I thought it was obvious," Jason said, leading him through to the living room. "Guess who's turned up, guys," he said, pausing just inside the door.

"Kronos?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"No," Jason said, moving further into the room to reveal Percy behind him. "Percy's here."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "How did he find us?"

"The vans outside," Percy offered. "They're pretty distinctive. That, and your stench is making the whole block smell."

"Our stench?" Thalia echoed with a slight frown.

Percy shrugged. "My sense of smell has gotten ridiculously better over the past couple months. Probably me changing more. And your smell sticks out, because the other smells are mostly monsters."

Percy was incredibly happy that Kronos had been teaching him how to shield his divine presence, so none of the demigods in the room knew he was a Titan. He didn't know what they'd do if they found out.

Annabeth frowned. "How close are you to being a Titan?" she asked, making Percy shift uneasily. "I know you don't want to tell us, but we need to know Percy."

Percy sighed. "I… don't know," he lied.

Will raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't?"

_Son of Apollo_, Percy thought. "Well, I have an idea, and I'm at least pretty close to becoming a Titan. Kronos knows how close. He seems to be amused every time he looks at me."

"Speaking of Kronos," Thalia said, "do you know where he went?"

Percy blinked. "Uh… the docks, probably. Why?"

"Because we're supposed to be out of the state by tomorrow," Hazel said.

Percy shook his head. "You guys are all going to die if you go running after Kronos."

"We managed to beat him in Tartarus," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, but now he's stronger. He has the power of Tartarus backing him. And he's almost up to full strength. In Tartarus he wasn't even at half strength." Percy hesitated slightly. "I've seen his true form… and standing in his mere presence, when he was focused on something other than me, was like sitting in an oven at full heat. The whole arena in Othrys started melting. When he is focused on you, he can bring the full power of his divine form to you. And you will melt on the spot."

"I won't," Leo said with a slight grin.

Percy shook his head. "It's different to fire, Leo."

"What's your point, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"You guys don't stand a chance," Percy grimaced, running a hand through his hair. "You can't even begin to comprehend the strength of his power."

"I'm sure we can," Piper said. "Since he did fight off the Big Three three weeks ago."

Percy grunted. "Yeah. So what makes you thirteen think you can fight him?"

"We're not going to fight him," Annabeth said simply. "That would be foolishness."

Percy clenched his jaw. "Fine."

Annabeth took a breath. "Percy, now tell me honestly, are you all right?"

Percy nodded. "Yes. Ask me that four months ago and I'd have said no. But Kronos hasn't tortured me since the Hyperion incident."

"_Kronos _hasn't? Or no one has?" Annabeth asked sharply.

Percy rolled his eyes. "No one."

"But you still swore to obey him," Nico stated.

Percy winced. "Well… he tricked me. It happened the morning he killed Lou Ellen and her quest, the-"

"Daughter of Hecate," Nico finished. "Yeah. We know he killed her."

Percy nodded. "But he didn't tell me who it was coming. So I thought it was you guys… so I said I'd do what he wanted as long as he didn't kill you."

"That still stands?" Annabeth asked curiously, and Percy could figuratively see the gears moving behind her eyes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just curious," Annabeth said.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm getting pretty annoyed now," he said. "What's going on?"

"I'm worried about you, Percy," Annabeth protested. "Is that so wrong?"

"Well… no. But I can't help but think that you're hiding something important from me," Percy said.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "Am I right in thinking that Kronos can pluck what he wants straight from your mind?"

"Yes, but-"

"And that's why we're not telling you," Thalia said.

"We're trying to protect you, Percy. If he found out that you know, but he didn't then what would he do?" Darren asked.

Percy scowled at his half-brother. "But Kronos does know."

"Not everything," Hazel said. "Which is why we can't tell you."

"And I wouldn't want to put you in that position, Percy. You might not have been tortured in months, but that doesn't mean Kronos won't do it again."

_Yes, it does,_ Percy thought. "You say that, but you don't know what's been happening recently."

"What has been happening then?" Jason asked, hopeful of some information.

"Kronos has been training me," Percy said. "He wouldn't want to torture me if he's been trying to turn me against Olympus and get me really powerful, would he? He might be the Titan of Time, but even he doesn't like wasting three centuries for nothing." He shut his eyes. "I'd better go. Kronos probably won't take much longer, and I have to be back before him."

"Percy," Annabeth said as she stood, "wait."

Percy paused before leaving the room, turning back to face her. "Yes?"

Annabeth hugged him.

Percy's whole body tensed. "Annabeth, we broke up," he said.

"I know," she said, "but stay safe, please?"

Percy squirmed out of her grip, avoiding her eyes. "Ye – yeah. Sure. Just… please. We can't get back together."

Annabeth smiled sadly. "I thought you'd say that."

"I'm sorry," Percy said as he scrambled for the doorknob behind him. "I… I've got to go."

Percy shot out the door as soon as he opened it, saying a quickly goodbye to the demigods. He immediately vapour travelled back to Othrys' arena, grabbing Luke and all but ordering him to fight.

The demigod raised an eyebrow, but he obliged and lifted his sword. "What happened?"

"Annabeth hugged me," Percy said as he summoned Tsunami. "I don't know what to think."

"Can you tone down your fighting a bit? I don't exactly want to be smashed into the ground."

"Too bad." Percy attacked with his full strength.

It was only half an hour in their fights that pain pierced Percy's leg. His leg crumbled beneath him, Luke's blade barely missing his head as he fell to one knee. Across the arena he could see the other Titans feeling the same thing, though to a lesser extent.

"Percy?" Luke asked uneasily. "Are you all right? What happened? It wasn't me, right?"

Percy scrambled to his feet, stumbling over to Iapetus, the older Titan slowly standing. "Was that what I suspect?" Iapetus demanded, looking to Percy.

The arena was almost completely silent, every being waiting for an answer. Percy nodded. "Yes. Kronos is hurt."

* * *

Kronos waited sitting on the dock where he'd been with Percy two days previous. A bull shark circled repeatedly around his feet, letting him stroke it.

It didn't take long before a massive great white headed straight at the dock, rising out of the water and transforming into the form of a mortal who stepped onto the dock.

Kronos rose to his feet, bowing slightly towards the Primordial. "Lord Pontus," he greeted.

"I had some rather interesting news two days ago," the Primordial said in faint amusement. "Something about you and one former Perseus Jackson – now just Perseus – having some fun beneath this very dock."

Kronos didn't answer, choosing instead to study the bull shark as it disappeared out of the harbour and towards the sea.

"Silence," Pontus mused, "as much of an answer as I need. This demigod must be extraordinary to gain your attention, nephew."

"Titan," Kronos said. "He's a Titan now."

"Ah, yes," Pontus chuckled. "Your way of ensuring he would stay by your side…"

"I don't think we're here to talk about Perseus," Kronos said firmly.

"No," Pontus agreed. "We are not. But that doesn't mean I cannot inquire about his wellbeing. He is, after all, of the sea."

"Asking about him and I is hardly his wellbeing," Kronos stated.

Pontus chuckled. "Of course. Now," he said, his expression hardening, "what has Erebus gotten up to recently?"

Kronos knew that the Primordial knew exactly what had happened, but humoured him anyway. "He is once again attempting to take over. He's developed his headquarters somewhere in the southern Canadian Rockies."

"South of Houston," Pontus said.

"Yes," Kronos grimaced.

"He's pushing you south," the Primordial mused.

"Unfortunately," Kronos scowled. "He's too strong."

"The shadows are growing," Pontus stated.

"He's stronger now than he ever has been before," Kronos explained. "Nyx is trying to make him weaker, but in turn she also weakens herself."

"This is quite a problem you have caused, nephew," the Primordial said as he rubbed his chin.

"I hardly think it was me," Kronos protested.

Pontus shook his head. "Perhaps not. But your disrespect likely made Erebus wish to attack sooner. Despite that, he has always wished for a kingdom of his own. So it is not completely your fault. I will help," the Primordial decided. "Together, we will be able to defeat him."

Kronos inclined his head. "Thank you, my Lord."

"One more thing," the Primordial said, taking a step towards Kronos and his eyes narrowing. "My sharks kill and attack those who have desecrated the sea. Much like you do to those you consider to have damaged the earth. If I hear you have insulted my sharks again, then you shall learn first-hand how that plays out as soon as you dare to enter the sea."

Kronos cleared his throat. "Yes, Lord Pontus."

The Primordial took one last glance at Kronos before dissolving into water and flowing downhill to the sea, where he turned into a great white and swam back out to sea.

He'd ensured that Pontus would help Othrys against Erebus without any interruptions, which offered some relief for him.

Kronos watched for several moments before turning and making his way west along the sea front.

It was getting dark in less than five minutes into his walk, at which point he paused and after another second started unsheathing Backbiter.

Kronos only managed to unsheathe half of his sword before something was wrapped around his mouth and he was pulled back into an alley. He didn't protest, knowing it would be better if the mortals didn't see what was going to happen.

The Titan waited until he was pulled halfway into the alley before elbowing the person behind him, making him grunt and let go slightly, letting Kronos twist and punch him in the face.

Abiron flew back, his back slamming into the wall of the alley. "Shit," he swore as he stumbled to his feet.

_Yes,_ Kronos thought as the demigods emerged from various places in the alley. He should have killed them as soon as they entered the state. To hell with what Perseus wanted. "I would be surprised if I didn't already know what you were planning," he said coldly.

"Give up, Kronos," Annabeth said, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "There are thirteen of us and one of you."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that thirteen is an unlucky number?"

"Give up," Annabeth repeated.

Kronos' response was to unsheathe Backbiter. "Who should die first?"

"You can't kill us," Abiron said, "not if you want Percy to do what you want."

Kronos chuckled. "He'll do what I want anyway."

"Percy will _never_ help you," Thalia snapped.

"He already has," Kronos said, striking out towards Abiron.

The demititan quickly ducked, the piece of rope he'd put around Kronos' mouth in his hand. "Anyone going to help?"

The demigods all took out their weapons and attacked, Kronos moving quickly to weave around them. But he quickly realised that the half-bloods were all stronger than before, and he was backed up to the wall, all of them hemming him in.

"Last chance before we go to different methods," Annabeth warned.

Kronos scanned the alley. The exit was blocked by Thalia, Clarisse, Zoe and Darren. The other nine half-bloods were in front of him – or seven demigods, one demititan and a goddess – and stopping him from charging them.

He glanced up. Maybe there was a reason he'd had a gut feeling to train Perseus along the rooftops – it gave him some training too.

Kronos sent a blast of energy at the half-bloods, spinning and reaching for a handhold above him, quickly hauling himself up the side of the building. An arrow shot towards him, but he froze it in time and continued until he scrambled onto the roof and took off.

He could hear Annabeth yelling 'get him' and chuckled, leaping onto the next building. Backbiter reappeared at his waist several seconds later.

It didn't feel like long before he felt a warning tug in his gut as he jumped to what was probably his fifteenth building, and an arrow seemed to appear in his calf. Pain beyond what it should be shot up his leg and he lost his grip, colliding with the side of the building and falling to the pavement below.

For a moment he lay there, his vision blurring from the hit his head took before Kronos staggered to his feet, noting the shocked looks of the mortals around him before his form changed into a black wolf and he shot into the nearest building – a massive, several dozen story office building – with the arrow still in his leg and ichor dropping to the pavement.

* * *

**Pixyice (Percico Pixie) has drawn Kronos and Percy and put it on deviantart. It is awesome, I'd just like to say. And I might just use it (if I'm allowed to) for a little something I have planned for June/July time.**

**Who was expecting this to be the quest? I think I gave enough hints...**

**So, what's going to happen to Kronos? And who remembers Diana's visions?**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I don't have much free time at the moment because revision is taking up a lot of my time, so expect the wait for next chapter to be longer. Next chapter has about 1500 words, and I'm planning on getting at least 2500 words of actual story into the chapter. So it'll take a while.**


	49. (48) Fall of a King

**CrystalMoonshine21: I can't wait to see Annabeth's reaction to if Percy accidentally slips up that their dating XD also I wanted to ask for a while but I didn't have the time to, are you going to post this story on other sites? Like AO3 or Wattpad? I love your writing style can't wait for the next update :D / Unfortunately, they don't find out quite yet. I've posted it on wattpad, though no one's commented... I prefer fanfiction...**

**DHG Kablamstar: I sense a united front of Olympus and orthis to fight Him. / Yeah... if that does happen it'll take a while.**

**KayChildOfHades: This is an amazing story! I really like it and hope that Kronos doesnt die... But you've got me shipping Percy/Kronos now! I really like ship. Have a wonderful day! (Haha and I hope the titans win :P))**  
**((This is a continuation of my last review for chhapter 48)) Hmm... You should murder everyone on the quest! Im just kidding, but personally, they're kind of getting annoying, but I am not here to tell you what to do. But ignore me! I think that your story is the best, and I wouldn't change it. I would think that the quest-go-ers ((haha however you say that!)) were vital to the plotline. Keep writing! Your stories make my day! / Well... Kronos won't die... yet. Yes, the quest is vital to the plotline.**

**Matt: Sorry about my sour mood lately, it's just a few days ago I got fired from Amazon by doing something really dumb, and the negative thoughts in my head are getting worse and worse. Now they're saying that since Percy has been lying through his teeth to his friends they'll turn their backs on him, never trust him again, and decided that he is was probably a spy for Kronos all along and other crazy stuff like that.**  
**Also there's the fact that the questers(didn't put demigods since there's also demititans) might become wolf poop. And if a certain newly made titan whose name starts with P try's to stop the fight he'll probably accidently reveal that he's a titan(and Kronos' lover). / ... that makes you sound absolutely mental. And Percy's not stupid enough to do that.**

**TheProfoundSilence: Woah**  
**Ugh damn! That was an accident! What I wanted to say was that you've outdone yourself once more. / Awww thanks, Silence :).**

**percabethforever: Of course I know how to spell...its just because of Facebook that I write like this...however good chapter as always...waiting impatiently for the next**  
**Good bye / Oh good :). Thanks**

**PJOfangirl1218 (chapter 32): Is this PercyxKronos? I'm sorry, only on the 31 chapter but I find it disturbing that it is a possibility / Yup. It is.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Did you have to end it there, that was cruel. / That was sort of the point.**

**Cupcakeheart2005: OMG IS PERCY GONNA SAVE HIM?. / Uh...**

**the open minded: Really well written well done for yet another brilliant chapter xx / Thanks**

**The last guardian angel: Update! Please I love this story! / Okay! Here it is.**

**redninjalass19: Oops, I was so excited I didn't realise my phone changed the name on me. But is Kronos going to be okay? Percy is not going to be happy when he finds out / Yeah... Percy's gonna be pissed...**

**Pixyice: Percico Pixie x**  
**you can DEFINITELY use the picture, it's a gift anyway :D**  
**I knew Kronos will be hurt/captured, but I was not expecting the demigods to do it. damn them all, ugh. I am officially annoyed by Annabitch and Abiron.**  
**waiting for the oracle's vision to come true *eager***  
**Kronos is a sap now. I love sappy Kronos. but him reconsidering killing Percy's friends? that would make Percy beyond pissed, as well as him getting hurt.**  
**Haha Imagine Hermes going through Zeus's browsing history xD**  
**(major 'I think'-) Zeus seduced his older sister Demeter as a snake. Then, when Persephone was born, he had sex with her in the form of a drakon (WTF!), then when their child Zagreus was born, he was torn to shreds by titans. he was reborn in the form of Selene who Zeus later seduced to have Dionysus with.**  
**so, basically, Zeus fucked his older sister, their child, and their grandchild. Voila, Greek Mythology!**  
**it all comes down to you, Dionysus. XD**  
**oh wait.**  
**is it the arrow?**  
**'THE' ARROW?**  
**shit shit shit shit shit**  
**I'm fretting now DX / Yay! And I guess that all my hints were pretty obvious, huh? The Oracle's vision will take a while to do... and Kronos... well, no Peronos moments for a while now :). I think that would be one of the funniest things ever. I didn't know about the drakon part... or Zagreus (poor kid). Yes, it is the arrow :D hahahaha.**

**Underworld Skylar: It kind of surprised me that Kronos would run, but at the same time, it doesn't. Even though they were only demigods, Kronos had been severely outnumbered and caught off guard. For some reason, my mind wants to think that the arrow was tipped with a poison (obviously) that would either weaken him or block his access to his powers (if that's even possible) so that he could be captured easily. Of course, that's just my theory. Also, I think that Percy might accidentally/intentionally reveal his relationship with Kronos to the demigods once he finds out what they had planned, standing between them and ready to defend Kronos's life. He seemed to have a little bit of hatred for Annabeth, unless I'm overanalyzing that. By the way, this story is absolute amazing. At first, I was a little bit curious about the pairing, wondering how it could be possible, but you've made it work and I applaud you for that. Not many writers could achieve something like this, and it looks like something done by a real author (Maybe you are one, Idk). Anyway, I'll shut up :p Sorry, I try not to ramble but it ends up happening anyway. / Exactly, and he knows what they're doing... the arrow... well. You'll see. Percy doesn't get the chance yet... and yeah, he does hold a little hatred for Annabeth. No, I'm not a real author...**

**kkworld12345: Omg this was an awesome chapter! Kronos is always getting hurt nowadays! Also yes I sure do remember that chapter with the prophecies and pictures. I can't wait for the next chapter! I can tell it's going to be awesome! I hope this story never ends, It's tooo good! / Not _always... _**

* * *

**Chapter 48 - Fall of a King **

Thalia crouched down, studying the small pool of ichor and nodded at Annabeth. "I got him," she said proudly.

"Do you know where he went?" Annabeth asked. "It wouldn't be good to lose him after managing to shoot him."

"Will said the poison would take only a couple of minutes to kick in," Jason said.

"He's still dangerous," Hazel stated. "Just because he'll have increasingly less energy doesn't mean we should drop our guards."

"Hey," Thalia said, looking at the slightly open doors to the building next to them. "He went in there."

Annabeth nodded, taking out her drakon bone sword. "He won't be able to flash out, so if we're careful we can trap him."

Thalia nodded. "Be very careful. Everyone knows a cornered animal will fight until they can literally not fight any longer. Kronos will be no different."

"Comparing him to a wild animal?" Nico asked.

"That's all he is," Thalia grumbled, taking out her hunting knives and shoving the door open the rest of the way. "Someone will have to watch my back as I follow the trail," she warned.

"I've got it," Jason said, stepping forward so he was by her side, his sword out and raised.

Thalia followed the trail of ichor, crouching low to see the golden blood in the darkness. She slowly stepped up the staircase to the second floor as the sun crept below the horizon, the ichor glowing faintly in the half-light.

Thalia quickly realized that Kronos had apparently decided to get as high as possible, as on the eighth floor she found the shaft of her arrow, which had been snapped in half against a wall. The drops of ichor were getting closer and closer together, which showed he was slowing down.

"Do you know where Will, Piper and Frank are?" Thalia asked as she followed the trail to a room with the door shut.

"Waiting around the corner," Annabeth said. "He's in there?"

Thalia nodded. "Ready?"

The half-bloods all made various sounds of agreement, and Thalia opened the door. She expected Kronos to come flying at them with his scythe, but the room was silent and nothing moved.

"Sure this is the right room?" Abiron asked skeptically as they all moved further into the room.

"Definitely," Thalia murmured, raising her knives in front of her. "He's in here. Just hiding."

Desks and computers covered the room, leaving a lot of ways Kronos could attack them from. "Keep your eyes peeled," Annabeth warned.

To their left a chair suddenly toppled over, the half-bloods turning towards it. Annabeth spun around, her eyes widening as she saw a black blur race across the opposite side of the room and out the door.

"He's a wolf," Annabeth said, quickly running after him with all the half-bloods following her.

The trail of ichor was easier to follow, even though the only light was their weapons – and it was a very faint light.

"In this room," Thalia said, following the trail to a room which was open, the door practically on its hinges. She entered the room, her hunting knives ready.

"This time," Annabeth said, "we corner him in. In a line, and we move forward."

The demigods quickly did as she'd said, staying within arm's length of each other in case something happened. "It's like the set of a horror movie," Leo mumbled.

"Shut up," Clarisse hissed. "That's not helping."

"What, are you scared?" Leo asked mockingly.

A low growl echoed around them, coming from right in front of Leo. The fire-user lit his hand on fire, revealing the figure crouched in front of him, his teeth bared. "Mother of Zeus!" Leo yelped, raising his hammer.

"Leo?" Jason asked from his spot beside Leo, but one of the desks blocked his view of Kronos.

The Titan backed up out of the circle of light Leo had created, seemingly melting into the shadows. Leo kept his hand on fire. "Someone might want to shut the door," Leo said.

Jason nodded, keeping an eye on the space in front of him as he backed towards the door and shut it, pausing to try to turn on the light, but they just buzzed overhead and flickered before turning off.

"This is ridiculous," Leo protested, still trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Leo, be quiet," Thalia hissed as Jason made his way back to his place. "Frank, in front of you. Several desks up."

The demigods slowly moved forward. Annabeth was trying to find out where he was by finding his presence, but the whole room was clouded and she couldn't even sense the demigods beside her.

Thalia crouched, following the ichor trail, and her gaze landed on a desk on the far side of the room. As if on cue, the wolf growled at her, silently daring her to approach.

Thalia raised her hunting knives in a protective position. "Come on, then," she taunted. "I didn't know you'd be the sort of being to cower in a corner."

Kronos' lip curled back and he rose to his paws, his teeth bared. Out of the corner of Thalia's eye she saw Annabeth and Jason move to stand by her side, and the Titan King leapt nimbly up onto one of the desks.

Thalia smiled when she saw the ichor starting to dry on his hind leg, the head of the arrow still buried in the muscle. "You feel it, don't you?" she asked. "Specially made by Apollo to make you weaker. So you can't flash away."

"I should have destroyed you as soon as you all dared to enter the state," Kronos snarled.

"Surrender, Kronos," Annabeth said. "You're trapped."

Kronos leapt to a desk closer to them, his claws scratching the surface. "And you're all dead."

"Big words for someone who can barely walk," Leo called.

Kronos scowled at him, dropping down from the desk and disappearing from their line of sight into the darkness. The room was completely silent, and Frank suddenly cried out in pain.

"Frank!" Hazel cried, spinning towards him to watch as he toppled over.

An arrow whizzed by Hazel's side, connecting with Kronos' shoulder and giving Frank a much-needed moment to scramble away. Kronos snarled, shaking his head and backing up as Thalia aimed another arrow between his eyes.

"Last chance," Thalia warned. "This can be the hard way or the easy way."

Kronos' lip curled up, revealing his canines and a blast of energy erupted out of him to slam the demigods away from him. Almost immediately he recoiled back, and fury quickly flickered in his eyes.

"You feel it, don't you?" Annabeth asked. "Any energy you use you won't gain back until the poison exits your system. You'll become weaker and weaker. Unfortunately, we only had the one dose. But Apollo assured us it would be enough."

Kronos lunged at her, shooting through the air with obvious intent, and Abiron knocked him out of the way, the Titan slamming into a deck. The demititan positioned himself between Kronos and the other half-bloods, his heavy sword held in one hand and his rope in the other.

"Leave them alone," Abiron said angrily. "You're not going to hurt her."

Kronos was limping faintly as he rose up, shaking his head slightly and glaring at his nephew. "You're a traitor," he snarled. "You'd betray your father?"

"My father doesn't serve you," Abiron retorted, raising the sword.

Kronos barked out a laugh. "If you think that you barely know him. You can't call yourself his son."

"Shut up," Abiron said slowly.

"Krios constantly visits your mother," Kronos rumbled. "She wants to see you again," his gaze switched to Zoe, "both of you."

"I said shut up!" Abiron yelled, launching himself towards Kronos.

The wolf drew back slightly before twisting and tearing into the demititan's calf, mortal blood splattering over the desks and floor.

"No!" Zoe cried, trying to run towards her brother, but Nico was stopping her.

Abiron was knocked over, the sword clattering from his grip. He tried to reach towards it, but upon seeing Kronos' shadow over him he froze.

"Fool," the Titan King hissed, lowering his gleaming teeth only inches from the back of Abiron's neck. "You're too rash."

Abiron shut his eyes, feeling his left hand close around the rope and quickly pulled it towards him. The pain was shooting through his body and his fingers were covered in his own blood. None of the half-bloods – or even Annabeth – dared to approach in fear of Kronos just killing him then.

"Krios won't be happy if you kill me," Abiron managed through his gritted teeth.

"It will be an unavoidable accident… an act of self-defence on my part," Kronos snarled. "And you will suffer, nephew."

Abiron felt his hair move slightly from Kronos' breath and tensed. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen," he said, twisting his upper body and punching Kronos in the side of his head.

The Titan reared back and Abiron took the opportunity to twist the rest of the way and didn't hesitate to swiftly lean up and knock Kronos onto his back with another punch. He forced the rope up to Kronos' jaw, the threaded pieces of celestial bronze shifting their shape. Abiron felt the Titan's claws tearing through the leather armor he was wearing and into his skin, but instead concentrated on his job. The muzzle molded seamlessly into place, fitting around the back of Kronos' head.

As soon as Abiron was done and blast of lightning sent Kronos flying across the room and slamming him into the wall of windows. The glass shattered, several shards lodging in Kronos' fur as Abiron was pulled back by Thalia, her hands still sparkling with electricity.

Kronos snarled as he rose to his feet, crushing shards of glass beneath him. Several of the shards had streaks of golden ichor on them. The Titan pawed at the muzzle now covering his jaw, the air outside whipping by the now open windows.

"We warned you," Annabeth said, holding her drakon bone sword in front of her. Kronos' eyes turned as dark as the night sky, a low rumbling stemming from his stomach.

The questers were blocking his exit to the door and there was a massive drop behind him (which he didn't want to risk, even with Gaea's protection). Which meant the only way out was to fight.

Kronos risked using his abilities over time. He disappeared amongst the maze of desks, keeping to the shadows before any of the half-bloods could react. Annabeth thought she was capable of keeping her presence sheltered; she was wrong.

Kronos waited for several moments, his eyes on Annabeth before he leapt at her, slightly using his abilities over time again so they wouldn't react fast enough. Annabeth yelped as he collided with her, his claws tearing through her skin and ichor splattering the floor.

Annabeth's head whacked against one of the desks as she fell, leaving her unable to protect herself. Kronos didn't hesitate to sink his claws into her stomach, barely hearing her scream through the red curtain which had descended. All he wanted was to kill them.

And Leo's hammer slammed into Kronos' side. The Titan was slammed into a desk, and when he rose to his feet again Thalia was pointing an arrowhead between his eyes. He moved slightly to the side, the arrowhead following him.

Kronos had been attempting to delay them to give the other Titans time to arrive, but he could feel his own presence disappearing as the poison worked its way through his body. They wouldn't be able to find him.

The shattered window was behind him still.

Kronos backed up before abruptly spinning and launching himself off the building with a running leap. Thalia released the arrow, watching as it opened up and the net which emerged from the point wrapped around the Titan's hind legs.

"Jason!" Thalia shouted as she ran to Annabeth's side, the goddess calmly leaning against a desk and trying to staunch the ichor flow. "Get him!"

Jason was already jumping out the window after Kronos.

He tucked his arms to his sides and shot down the side of the building towards Kronos. The air rushed past his face and he manipulated the winds, making Kronos slow down and himself speed up. Icy rain burned his skin as it landed on him.

Jason stretched out, his fingertips only brushing the net before the Titan spun around in mid-air, his paws poised to tear off Jason's hand. The demigod son of Jupiter pushed himself away using the wind, and he slowed Kronos' fall until they were both hovering in the air tens of feet above the ground. The Titan's legs were only loosely tangled in the net, which left the rest of the net free (if Jason could even get to it).

Jason narrowed his eyes, scanning the area and his gaze landing on the rooftop conveniently slightly below their height, but it was across the road. Luckily it was the middle of the night. The demigod slowly made the winds move Kronos to the rooftop, hoping that there were no mortals who could see, and landed opposite him on the edge of the roof.

The Titan bared his teeth behind the muzzle – which was significantly less frightening than it had been without the muzzle – and clambered to his feet, the net decreasing his range of movement. Jason raised his hand, sending a blast of lightning at the Titan as he also manipulated the winds again.

The gale Jason summoned around them slammed into Kronos, briefly unsteadying him. Jason launched himself towards the Titan, the wind propelling him forward as he raised his imperial gold sword. He avoided Kronos' first attack, but the second caught him in the chest and sent him flying. Jason shot back at Kronos immediately, intent on reaching the net.

Kronos snarled at him, watching his every move. Jason leapt towards the King and as Kronos tensed, ready to defend himself, he flicked his wrist. A gust of wind swept the net to the side, effectively knocking the Titan's paws out from under him.

Kronos rose to his paws again, but he was unsteady and Jason could tell that he was nearly out of energy – the poison was working well, just like Apollo said it would. Jason sent another gust of wind at Kronos, the force sending the Titan flying through the air for several feet.

Kronos started to stand, but sank back to the ground with a thud. Jason's clothes were soaking wet as the rain continued and he warily made his way to Kronos.

"Well?" the Titan demanded, watching the demigod with narrowed eyes. "You've beaten me, little harpy. No easy feat for a demigod."

Jason ensured he kept his blade between him and Kronos as he reached for the net, pausing slightly when the Titan twitched, trying to claw into Jason. But he quickly realized that Kronos couldn't twist around enough due to the net so he grasped the edge and pulled it over the rest of Kronos' body, watching as the edges seamlessly connected and completely enclosed the Titan.

Jason then put his sword to the side of Kronos' throat. "I'd recommend you change back into your mortal form before you lose any more energy."

For a moment he thought Kronos would just ignore him, but then the Titan's form started changing until he was in the form that Jason recognized. The muzzle shifted and changed into a simple gag, stopping the Titan from speaking.

Jason glanced over the edge of the roof, making sure there was no one around before he controlled the winds and pushed the Titan off the edge, jumping down after him. Jason landed lightly on the ground and took a drachma out of his pocket, Iris-Messaging Annabeth as Kronos tried to stand, only for his arms to give out beneath him.

The Titan was feeling his anger rush through his body, urging him to get free and tear his foolish grandson's head off. Unfortunately, his body was telling him he was too weak and needed to sleep. The arrow wounds on both of his legs were still bleeding freely, ichor spreading underneath him, and Kronos got an idea. He shifted slightly until one of his hands was resting in the ichor, ignoring the demigods glance towards him.

One of the half-bloods' vans shot around the corner, stopping about two dozen yards from Kronos and Abiron leapt out limping, but otherwise his injury had healed. He lifted Leo's hammer in his hand as several other demigods clambered out.

Kronos' hand stopped trailing through the ichor and he fisted it, glaring at the demigods briefly before continuing.

Thalia whistled as she stopped by Jason. "I thought you'd have wanted some back up. Maybe we overestimated him."

Kronos wanted to tear her head off.

"Either way we should be leaving soon," Jason said. "I'm pretty sure the Titans know something's happened."

Thalia nodded and opened the back of the van. "Abiron?"

The demititan raised the hammer above Kronos, and the Titan knew exactly what he was going to do, even as the hammer swung down and slammed into the side of his head. He crumpled, his head landing in the ichor beneath him and his hand stilling as darkness enveloped his body, numbing his senses as the half-bloods dragged him towards the van.

* * *

**Poor Kronos. Things will get a lot more interesting the next few chapters...**

**So in case anyone didn't realise it, the arrow was dipped in a poison sort of solution that Apollo made, designed to sort of drain Kronos' energy away from him. **

**The gag was made by Hephaestus, and it's probably pretty obvious what it can do.**

**The net arrow was made by Leo at the beginning of the story (if you can remember, Thalia fired one at Kronos in the 4th chapter).**


	50. (49) Hydra

**BlueFireRunes: I'm really loving your story I can't wait for it to be updated, I always read it as soon as I can after you post the chapter. Please update soon I'm dying here. I really want to know what's happening. Your story is my favourite, please finish it. I'm really excited to find out what Percy is going to do to save Kronos and when the Olympians are going to find out about him. / A couple more chapters until the Olympians realise something fishy is going on :)**

**l-Ghost-Queen-l: Nooooooooooooooo! Cliff hanger! I can't even guess what's happening next this time aaaaaah! / Hhahaa. Thanks :)**

**anabethchase653: Plz update soon I can't wait till u do I am so excited for next chapter plz plz plz update soon.:-):-):-):-) / I tried to update soon...**

**Awsome12123: Nice story! I check everyday to see if you update it. Now I feel Percy will have to decide between his friends and Kronos, without having the gods know he is a Titan. Suspense is killing me! / Yup. Percy's trapped between a rock and a hard place :)**

**kochampsyikotki: Kocham twoje opowiadanie, when next? / Now.**

**Sarpedon Arkos (chapter 36): You just had to put in a gay paring didn't you? I aint readin' this story no more. / So you're against gays? Interesting. Can I just say that says a lot about you, and not really that much about me. It's a story, mate. Deal with it.**

**Travis rosen: Nice cliff, nice story, but please leave out the gay scenes / Can't you skip over them? Besides, this is Greek mythology. Everyone fucks their sister, the same sex, and their general family. You snooze, you lose, after all :)**

**darkgoddessesunite (chapter 1): Please update soon! Also, can you view my fanFiction?**  
**s/11926470/1/Percy-Jackson-and-the-Titans / Done. To both of them.**

**Guest: Just been trying to catch up so I could tell you that I love your story even if I find your pairing ridiculous / I'll take that as a compliment. **

**darkgoddessesunite: Really good! Keep it up! Update soon! / :)**

**Guest: Please update soon! I really like this story, but this is a borrowed computer so I only have a month of "rental." But I would really like to read more! / Read it on your phone. That's what I do most of the time...**

**Cortax (chapter 34): Well until this chapter I was hoping it would be a straight relationship but dam it's a gay one / Sorry? Actually, I'm not sorry. Peronos FTW!**

**Matt: So how are Percy and the other titans supposed to save Kronos now? Get the Genie and wish for him to be free? Also in the end the winners of this war will either be the Titans or Primordials(spelled right?) since they're both MAJORLY more powerful than the gods/goddesses, and in the end most of the demis(gods and titans),gods, and goddesses will become slaves for Kronos' side if he wins and will die if the Primordials win. So there's no grass is greener on the other side situation here. / Don't be silly, there's no genie in Greek mythology. The Titans alone are more powerful, but there's only like 24 of them. There are hundreds of gods, don't forget. The Titans are vastly outnumbered when it comes to immortals.**

**ButterMilkStar: Oh my gosh! Your story is awesome... I wish it was 90 chapter long already. I can't wait to see what happens next. / 90 chapters? Wow... not quite yet, mate.**

**Jaylene Olebar: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!  
****PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE dont let Kronos die  
****just warmed up, let Perseus save him! / I've got a lot planned for Kronos, I'll just say that.**

**Jaylene Olebar (chapter 48): wow that was like backstabbing! / Yup :)**

**Jaylene Olebar (chapter 47): shaking your hand you terribly good author i would hire you to write all my English essays!**  
**kidding, but this was awesome / Trust me, you don't want me to write an essay for you. I may be good at creative writing, but when it comes to analysing and shit like that I'm absolutely crap. **

**Jaylene Olebar (chapter 46): wow that was a real drop of the rock but other wise very good / Thanks**

**Jaylene Olebar (chapter 45): that was kind of strange how you put them flirting... but other wise... Perfection / Hahaha. It _is _Kronos.**

**Jaylene Olebar (chapter 44): that was sad weird sad and weird over and over again, but i think you got all the characters in the right / Poseidon's pretty conflicted.**

**NONAME2002: Incredible just an incredible story man i cant belive how far its gone since i last read this you rock man / When did you last read it?**

**jaylene. olebar. 3 (chapter 37): wow keep it up / Thanks**

**Guest: Oh my gosh! You are one of the most skilled authors I have ever seen! This is the best fanfiction stories ever! But please don't kill off Kronos, because you've managed to do the impossible-make me like Kronos. Plus, I totally ship Pernos. :-) / I'd never kill of Kronos. He's my favourite character of all time :)**

**Jaylene Olebar (chapter 31):it was good**  
**and i will continue reading / Good :)**

**percabethforever: ( poor kronos...but i hope percy shows up, rescues him and goes ballistic on his friends...it would be so interesting when his friends find out he is a titan...please update soon...waiting eagerly for the next chapter / Uh... not quite. **

**Fanaticdomain99: First of all Love your story**  
**And second Is it wrong that I kinda want Percy to get all 'protective boyfriend' over hurt Kronos and beat the crap out of the Demi-Gods cause they hurt his firefly so know he is going to hurt them. / No, it's not wrong. I was tempted to do that, but this had to happen to advance the story.**

**Matt: Now Percy will hate his friends for hurting his lover. / Not exactly. Do you forget the words 'Fatal Flaw' every time you review or something?**

**Rome52: great job but what are u going to do now?If it was me i make a bargain with Krones and percy and Poseidon in a trade that the gods will not do . that way Poseidon will try to help the Titans instead / Hmmm... not quite.**

**OwlChaser113: Woah. Now you're making me sad. Gods, this story is just getting better and better. / Good :). And thanks.**

**Rukario77: Cool! The fighting was nice and I like Kronos in wolf form. I really wanted a super mad Percy to show up and be like...my boyfriend please LOL, that'll be fun. Hopefully next chapter, keep em up! / I was tempted to do that... but that'll happen eventually. **

**KayChildOfHades: Nooooooooooooooooooo not Kronos! I wonder what Percy will do! Right now I really hate the questgoers, even though they are like my favorite characters in the book (but I could never hate Nico, because come on, he's NICO!) and I want Kronos to kill them or something... I hope the Titans rescue him! But this is an amazing story nevertheless. / You've just gotta look at it from another perspective. :)**

**((Sorry I just have so much to say and have the worst memory EVER! So this is a continuation of my review from chapter 49))**  
**WAIT YET? AHHHHHHH OH MY GODS if I'm not taking this the right way please tell me but does this mean he WILL die? I cannot bear that... At all. Percy can probably not bear it. If he does die, will Percy go on a rampage and kill everyone (even if it's not his intent but just happens) on the quest? Will he go against Olympus itself? Only time can tell... Oh wait. It can't because it's knocked out in one of the camp vans! Tee hee... But anyways... I was so excited in anticipation for your next chapter I was checking every six hours maybe? But I shall wait ever so patiently (not XP) and eagerly for you to update. I hope you have a great day!**  
**P.S. Haha my reviews sound like I'm a seven year old girl... Or some hardcore fangirl! :P / Yes, Percy would do that. That was a very irritating joke... you can't joke about something like that. Seriously. Sorry for this chapter taking so long...**

**Guest: :( poor kronos / Exactly.**

**Cupcakeheart2005: Omg I was constantly checking if you updated and you finally did!Omg is percy gonna help tell me and please update soon! / Nah, the Titans didn't locate Kronos in time.**

**Guest: You know I used to feel bad for Annabeth, but now I kind of wished she had stayed dead. Or that you'll kill her off again. That probably won't happen, but I can dream. I also really hope the poll goes toward Truce. Great chapter, can't wait for the next one! / Hhahaa. Lol. Awesome. When I manage to get people wanting me to kill off the heroine of the series I know I've done well :). **

**the open minded: Reading this chapter seemed to go really quickly because it's soo gripping I hope percy comes in soon it's soo good can't wait for more xxx / Percy-centric chapter :)**

**kkworld12345: Wow that was an awesome and intense chapter! I will stand by what I said before because this chapter proved that Kronos is always getting hurt now! / Well... yeah. Probably.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Ow, I wonder what side Percy will be on when he comes, also I can't wait till Percy and Annabeth find that the other is a Titan and goddess respectively, it will be surprising to both ends. And the fact Percy is dating Kronos. / Percy knows Annabeth's a goddess because he can sense it (because Kronos taught him how to sense others better than the gods taught Annabeth to shield her presence). But Annabeth can't sense Percy's a Titan. The dating part... will be awesome when it comes out :).**

**Blakely Evans: Another great chapter. I half expected Percy to come in and save the day and was a little disappointed when he didn't. But I know you must have something up your sleeve in which Percy kicks ass. Can't wait for more. / Yup. Percy will kick everyone's ass. **

**Underworld Skylar: I knew the arrow was poisoned! And I still can't wait until Percy finds out, haha. / Yup. Pissed!Percy for the next few chapters.**

**prince of the seas: Excellent / Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 49 - Hydra**

When Kronos' presence disappeared Percy started panicking.

Yeah, sure he was already worried. But now he was terrified.

Percy was trying to follow Kronos' trail with Iapetus, Krios and Lelantos' help. Lelantos was a second generation Titan – the Titan of the Air and Hunter's Skill of Stalking Prey, which meant he could have been Artemis' Titan equivalent. If not for the fact that he was constantly hitting on the female Titans (and half-bloods) in Othrys. Though he was the best tracker the Titans had.

They tracked Kronos' path through San Francisco, Lelantos flying up to the rooftops to follow the trail and the other three Titans running along the road after him.

Iapetus cast a brief glance at Percy, noting the fear and worry in his eyes. "He'll be fine, Percy. Even if something has happened he can easily take care of himself."

"But I lead them straight to him, Iapetus," Percy choked out. "If something's happened it's all my fault."

"I hardly think that's what Kronos would be thinking," Iapetus said with a faint smile. "Knowing him he'll be debating the many ways to rip their heads off."

Percy snorted. "Probably," he agreed, smiling slightly before his expression fell again. "It's just-"

"Kronos won't blame you. He'll blame himself for not telling you what they were here for."

"Hey," Lelantos called, "I think you're going to want to see this."

Percy sped up to catch up to the winged Titan who was now crouched on the ground. The son of Poseidon froze upon seeing what was lying on the ground and picked it up, hating the small puddle of ichor it was lying in. The hilt was slick from the immortal blood, and Percy immediately recognised the double-edged sword in his hands.

"Backbiter," Krios said, causing Percy to shoot him a frown.

"Yeah, I know," he said, drying the hilt with his shirt. "Something definitely happened to him. He wouldn't leave his symbol of power lying around."

"And certainly not in a pool of ichor," Iapetus added.

"Lelantos, do you know where he went next?" Percy asked, glancing briefly at Iapetus.

Lelantos nodded to a trail of ichor leading into a big office building. "Through there."

Percy felt slightly stupid as he nodded. "Right. Lead the way," he said, sheathing Backbiter in the sheath which appeared at his side.

Lelantos stalked into the building, leading them up several floors before abruptly stopping and crouching, standing again with the feathered end of an arrow in his hand and handing it to Percy before shooting down the corridor.

"Lelantos, I think you've missed something," Krios called.

Lelantos didn't even glance back. "If you look closely you can see that Kronos left that room and came down here."

Percy raised an eyebrow at Krios. "This is his domain, Krios."

The Titan shook his head slightly as he followed them, Iapetus strolling along beside him.

Percy entered the room after Lelantos and immediately pulled up short. "By Chaos," he muttered, uneasily scanning the room. Blood was covering the floor, mixed with ichor which made it seem bronze in the sunrise. Percy crouched down, running his hand through the ichor and studying it.

"The power in it isn't strong," he murmured. "It's Annabeth's."

"And this is Kronos'," Lelantos said, running his hand over the desk.

Percy nodded slightly as he looked at the ichor staining the second generation Titan's hand. "Yes." Percy inclined his head towards the window. "He jumped."

Iapetus studied the street below them, crouching on the edge of the building. "Over there," he said, pointing down to the street.

Percy would have enjoyed the sight of the sun coming over the horizon if it were any other circumstance. As it was, he didn't even glance at it, instead concentrating on vapor traveling down to street level.

"We'll have to clean up so the mortals don't notice anything," Percy said quietly as he crouched down, reading the words written in the ichor. 'Poisoned arrow Demigods. Van to Olympus. Don't worry'. _Don't worry,_ Percy though wryly. Yeah, it was a little late for that.

"Percy?" Iapetus asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Percy clenched his fists and tensed his jaw. "I'm fine."

"You look like Kronos when he's trying to control his temper," Krios mused.

Percy shut his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that. I just… I led them straight to him. It's my fault."

"Percy," Iapetus said sharply, turning Percy to face him, "this is not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Percy exclaimed. "I told them he was at the dock!"

"And how were you to know what they were going to do?" Iapetus demanded. "Perseus, none of this is your fault. It's what the Fates have chosen to happen. We have no control over it."

"I hate the Fates," Percy mumbled.

"When we tell the others what has happened, you need to be strong, Perseus," Iapetus said. "Trust me. Stay strong. Kronos will come back."

Percy let out a sudden, sharp breath of air. "Yeah, but when? The gods will kill him."

"And he controls Tartarus, remember?" Krios asked. "He'll just come straight back."

"We should go," Lelantos said, "the mortals are starting to realize that something's wrong."

Percy took a breath to calm himself before standing and waving his hand, watching as a wave swept up the road all the way from the dock and cleared the street of anything that shouldn't be there. The demigod-turned-Titan rested his hand on Backbiter's pommel before vapor traveling to Othrys, the other three Titans following him.

"Percy," Iapetus said, forming out of Percy's shadow, "someone's going to have to lead Othrys."

Percy stared at the elder Titan. "Are you suggesting…"

"Be strong," the Titan said as he disappeared into the fortress, leaving Percy standing on the edge of the mountain and staring out across California.

He let himself fall down to sit on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. Why did Kronos have to be such an idiot? Percy shut his eyes, feeling like a hole had been stabbed into his heart. He sucked in a sharp breath, the void which had been Kronos' presence was glaringly obvious.

If this was the plan the Fates had made then they could go fuck themselves, Percy thought viciously. Taking Kronos from him after everything Percy had been through felt like the final straw. Yeah, sure, part of Percy did still dislike the Titan – but not hate. Never hate. Not after Percy had seen Kronos at his weakest. And not after they'd actually gotten to know each other.

Percy buried his head between his knees and chest, trying to pull himself together. Why did it hurt so much?

He didn't know where the pain was coming from, but he wanted it to stop. At any cost.

"Percy?"

Percy lifted his head, his vision blurry. "Luke," he greeted, rubbing at his eyes until he could see better again.

The son of Hermes was hovering over him, looking uncomfortable. "Uh… Iapetus said you could probably use someone to talk to."

Percy hesitated slightly before nodding. "Yes, probably."

Luke sat down next to Percy. "I'm not sure if this is gonna help… but I'm pretty sure Kronos can take care of himself. I might not like him very much, but I know he's powerful – very powerful. And the gods can't kill him because of the whole controlling Tartarus thing."

"I know… I just…" Percy faltered slightly, "I can't help but be worried, you know?"

Luke nodded. "I get it. Really, I do. But Kronos is determined. Once he sets his mind on something… he won't give up."

Percy slowly nodded. "I know. But I can't help but be worried. It's really irrational, I know…"

"You love him," Luke said simply, "I guess you just want to make sure he's safe."

Percy shut his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Luke grimaced. "I think the Titans are gonna want to talk, Perce. You might want to go find them."

Percy sighed and stood up, giving Luke a rueful grin. "Diving headfirst into the politics of the Titans… how fun."

Luke smirked slightly. "You're the one that became the Titan… it's your fault."

"That doesn't mean I like politics."

Luke shook his head slightly. "Iapetus will have your back," he promised.

Percy stared at him. "You know what's happening?"

"You're the only feasible option to step up to Kronos' position, Perce," Luke explained. "I know you won't want to… but you're gonna have to."

Percy let out a long breath, holding his hand out to Luke. "Come on. Let's go crash a council meeting."

Luke let Percy pull him up and the son of Poseidon strode into the Black Fortress, monsters parting before him and bowing. Several Titans were waiting outside of the throne room, leaning against the walls or pacing, and they all greeted Percy in some way. Whether it was a small nod of the head or a spoken greeting didn't matter to Percy – he was still surprised.

Lelantos caught his eyes and tilted his head slightly, asking a silent question.

"I'm alright," Percy murmured as he passed him. Luke stopped as Percy opened the throne room doors with a flick of his wrist and slipped inside, growing to twelve feet.

"Ah, Perseus," Iapetus said with a faint smile. "You've decided then?"

Percy knew what he was asking. "I'm not aware of how everyone feels about it," Percy said cautiously. "And I'd not want to do it alone."

"We would help, Perseus," Koios said. "We would not dare to leave Othrys completely under the control of a former demigod, no matter who it is he's sleeping with."

"I don't sleep with Kronos," Percy grumbled.

Koios' mouth twitched up slightly. "That's my point."

Percy's jaw dropped, opening and closing for several seconds as he tried to think past the not so subtle comment. "I walked straight into that one."

Oceanus snorted, leaning back against his throne. "I don't believe we should allow Old Barnacle Beard's brat to sit on Kronos' throne." He glared at his younger siblings. "We should not allow it!"

"Should because you think so, or should for the continued safety and security of Othrys?" Mnemosyne, the Titaness of Memories demanded. "Rather often, brother, they do not align for you."

Oceanus bristled, straightening up in his throne. "If you're questioning my loyalty-"

"No one is doing that, my dear," Tethys murmured. "But the question is should we put our Lord's feelings first, or the wellbeing of Othrys?"

"Either one will amount to the same actions," Theia added as she studied Percy. "Our Lord has become rather… enamored with the young former demigod. I do not believe he would mind Perseus taking his place."

"But he is too young! Too inexperienced," Oceanus protested.

"And all of us are still here to guide him," Iapetus stated. "Kronos has always been the King, but we have also always guided him. Now it is Perseus' turn. And it is fitting, is it not? He is, after all, a Titan now. We'll all fill the void left by Kronos."

"Cut off one head," Percy murmured, "and two more grow back."

Koios chuckled. "Exactly. We do not fear for our brother's life. We worry, yes. But not fear. For we trust that he'll return."

Percy nodded slightly. "Yeah, but he's also got a tendency to try to kill everything that pisses him off. And I'm pretty sure the gods fit that description."

"The kid has a point," Phoebe mused. "Kronos can be rather… uncaring about his life sometimes."

"Uncaring and reckless are two completely different concepts, my dear," Koios said. "He is most certainly not uncaring. Reckless, however… I cannot argue with."

Percy snorted. "Really?"

"Surely you've realized by now, Percy Jackson," the Titan of Knowledge said.

"We're getting off topic," Iapetus interrupted before Percy could answer. "Perseus will either take Kronos' place as King, or he will not. It's simple."

"Your definition of simple is incredibly loose, brother," Koios scowled. "The consequences would be disastrous if we were to choose incorrectly. The monsters may not wish to serve us if a former demigod takes control."

"He'll hardly be taking control," Theia corrected. "Merely guiding. The council, as always, will make the decisions as a whole." Her eyes landed briefly on Hyperion's throne, despair crossing her expression before it was wiped away. "I say we welcome him into our fold."

"But if that happens," Iapetus mused, leaning forward on his throne, "which throne shall he have?"

"Hold on a minute," Percy said, staring at Iapetus. "Throne?"

"You didn't think you would be the Ruler of Othrys, yet not have a throne did you?" Krios asked incredulously.

Percy shifted nervously. "I don't exactly want a throne."

"I think the more important question is should he take Kronos', or our wayward sister's?" Iapetus smirked. The Titans looked at each other, and Percy remembered that mentioning Rhea had become a sort of taboo in Othrys. "You don't all think she's going to come back, do you? Even if she did, Kronos would never allow her a throne again. It's fitting, I believe, to have you take her place."

"I don't have to be the Queen, right?" Percy asked uneasily. "Because that'd just be a little awkward."

"I'm sure we can find you some more feminine clothes somewhere if that's what you want, Jackson," Oceanus remarked.

Percy glared at him. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm honored and all, but… I just…"

"Perseus, with Kronos gone Othrys could descend into Chaos if no one fills the power vacuum created by his absence," Mnemosyne said softly, her voice alone enough to make Percy grow sleepy. He shook himself to keep awake. "You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Percy shook his head. "No," he said honestly. "And playing with my Fatal Flaw isn't very kind."

Mnemosyne smiled apologetically. "You are a Titan Perseus, and are certainly qualified for the position if Kronos – during the time when he loathed you – was not lying about your skills. You organized the defenders of Olympus, and with forty demigods you held off our Lord and hundreds of monsters."

"I didn't do it alone," Percy said firmly. "The party ponies helped a lot, as did Artemis' Hunters."

Mnemosyne inclined her head. "Yes, they did. However, you succeeded in rallying them for what you all assumed an impossible task. Being a leader isn't about how well you fight, it's about how you encourage those behind you to fight. What you fight for. Your will to fight."

Percy was completely silent for several long moments before he slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent," Iapetus said gleefully, leaning back, the other Titans either scowling or glaring at Percy or seeming to be pleased with Percy's agreement.

"But I'm not sitting on Kronos' throne," Percy stated. "Definitely not."

"I don't believe Rhea will mind," Koios chuckled.

Percy stared at the throne before carefully making his way to it, aware of the Titans watching him, and lowering himself onto it. He briefly felt a presence pushing back against him, realizing with slight shock that it was a familiar aura, but the only being who would refuse him sitting on the throne was Rhea herself. And Percy was pretty sure – or the Titans seemed to be sure – that Rhea wasn't anywhere around the area.

"All hail Perseus," Oceanus announced, though he didn't look very happy about it, "Titan Lord of Healing and Disasters. All hail King Perseus."

* * *

**Next chapter will have some Kronos in. Don't worry. I just wanted to build the tension more :)**

**So, a little warning for you all: My exams (finals, basically) start in under 3 days. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'll try to keep the story going through the next month and a half (the duration of my exams). Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up 3rd at the latest (likely 2/3 days before that as it's a week break from exams). But I won't have much time to write.**


	51. (50) Waking Up

**pjoandhoo: Interesting chapter. I wonder what is going to happen between Zeus and Percy once the Olympians find out?! Just out of curiosity, what ever happened to Leander and the lion cub (did it have a name? If so, I forgot) Anyways, good luck on your finals, and update when you can but don't put off studying just to update. (Ugh I sound like someone's mother ) Good luck / Leander and the lion cub are still around, they've just not been around any of the characters the last few chapters focused on. I know exactly what will happen when Zeus and the Olympians find out, and how they will find out. And it's gonna be awesome... (hopefully). I have study leave so I have more free-time than I thought I'd have.**

**kochampsyikotki: I love your story and Percy/Kronos is very sweet :) / Thanks :)**

**Cupcakeheart2005: please update...btw do you need a beta? / Nah, I've got one. Which is why my chapters are still going during exams.**

**Guest (chapter 1): Enderpswag**  
**Awsome... (̀_́) / Thanks.**

**Awsome12123: Back again! Seriously, why do all the good fanfics have the MOST CLIFFHANGERS? You seriously said:**  
**I just wanted to build the tension more :)**  
**Please update! / Cliffhangers are fun for me! Your reactions are awesome!**

**Guest (chapter 15): storm surge as the name**  
**this is a pritty good story / Thanks.**

**Jaylene Olebar: that was EPIC! i dont like how we can only reiveiw once on Fanfic, but keep it up man plus... WHERE WAS POSEIDON!?**  
**sorry for yelling was super excited...**  
**DID you see Captain America 3: Ci-val War? / Poseidon's in this chapter. And I wanted to see it, but haven't yet. Is it good?**

**DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover: I like the story but Percy and Kronos, just no, I, no! / My story, my pairing :p.**

**Travis rosen: Ah, I get the title now. / Yup. Time, as in a person. As in capital 'T'.**

**Matt: I know it's just with Percy being Kronos' lover I'm super freaked he'll do something incredibly stupid. / Like... stealing from Olympus kind of stupid?**

**ForeverAngelz: Noooooo this chappy ended too soon ;-;**  
**Also good luck on the exams, tbh I should be studying right now, but reading your chapter was well worth it! / Studying is more important (I say that but I've been up for an hour and haven't started work yet...).**

**redninjalass19: Omgs! That was an amazing chapter. I really feel that Percy and Kronos are a proper couple now, they are so cute! They sort off reminded me of a couple who have been together ages. And KING Perseus that is brilliant. And Kronos won't feel threatened since he took Rheas spot. It was a fantastic chapter / They've been together for about 4 months... and have known each other for about... 307 years (granted, for the majority of that Kronos was torturing Percy, but still). Yup. I figured Kronos wouldn't like it very much if Percy took his throne, because no matter how I've represented him, he's still _Kronos. _And he's a paranoid little shit. **

**KayChildOfHades: Hello! So first of all, sorry for being annoying and all! Your story is really amazing, like I said several times already. I apologize for being a nusiance, but my sense of humor is kind of morbid... So yeah. Also, I like the turn of events and I'm always rooting for the supposedly "evil side" to win as much as I want the good side to win too. I probably sound one-sided, but it just happens when someone else has a chance of winning besides the "good guys." I just love it. You don't have to listen to me... Because I know I can be immature and annoying. Also, I have this really bad sense of patience, so don't worry because it's you story to write at the pace you want to. Truthfully, I have exams also, and get little sleep, so I go through lots of mood swings for some reason... But you get the idea. I wish you luck on your exams and hope you have a great weekend! Keep writing happily! . / Thanks. And you're not a nuisance. Any review is appreciated, even if it's rude and cursing at me. Because at least I know someone's read that far to be able to complain :). **

**Luminous Crystal: Awesome! You definitely made me more anxious about Kronos. :-) Also, do you plan on killing off Annabeth? I feel bad saying this, but Annabeth has been more annoying to me. You should kill her. Just a suggestion. :-) / Kronos is alive, but that's all I'll say.**

**Jaylene Olebar: YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! Hades yeah! i have been waiting forever and as USUAL YOU DONT UPSET THE READER! or sometimes Matt... ANY WAYS KEEP UP THE AWESOME WORK, MATE, and sorry for yelling i was so excited for this!**  
**lets see more Pernos! / Matt can stop reading if he hates it so much :/. I don't mind you yelling. It lets me know you care enough to put on caps lock. :). **

**OwlChaser113: Ewww exams. Those are gross. King Perseus, that has some sort of a ring to it doesn't it? Or should I say, Queen Perseus XD. That sounds better XD.**  
**Question: Favourite sport? / Yeah, I hate exams too... Queen/King... what's the difference? :). That I play: Squash. Generally: Archery, even though it's not exactly a sport.**

**Guest: Soo good my heart actually started beating faster during reading this. It just gets better and better can't wait for the next chapter and good luck with any exams you have xx / Yay! Thanks :)**

**Underworld Skylar: Wait, so Rhea is still around? And if she has a familiar aura, that means Percy has seen her, hasn't he? I can't wait for that revelation / Hhaha, yup. I was hoping someone would pick up on that :).**

**Pixyice: Iapetus has like, perfected the art of stating the Obvious so much that it made him endearing haha**  
**I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH OCEANUS'S THINKING. NO, I DON'T LIKE OCEANUS AT ALL LIKE WHY WOULD I LIKE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS PFFT**  
**Whoa whoa whoa whoa I dID NOT sEE THAT coMING LIKE I know Perseus means destruction... But...well goddammit it makes sense.**  
**I suddenly hate the demigods lol like I want to push them off the 12th floor of a building or something just to see if they fly. Am I making any sense?**  
**I totes loved Oceanus' subtle humor. Like Percy will totally call him Oce-Anus at some point haha**  
**Love how the way it turned out. I thought the Rhea-thing would be a little more heavier than depicted but it's awesome anyway :) I love this and I wont have this any other way.**  
**And well, I'd say study hard for your exams! A fic can wait, the finals can't. Best of luck. Waiting for the next chappie / I like Iapetus. I figure he's pretty clever in his own way - not in Kronos' manipulating way, but generally. Oceanus is sort of the one in the council with the biggest grudge against Percy - obviously, because of his father - but even then, he's one of the Titans fanatically loyal to Kronos. I don't think there's anything more destructive than Natural Disasters (maybe war, but let's not go into that). You are definitely making sense. I used one of your Oceanus jokes next chapter :) - not this one, the next one. I sort of wanted the Rhea thing to be subtle and almost unnoticeable. My fic can't wait either... it demands my attention...**

**BlueFireRunes: AHHHHHHHH! I'm so excited to find out what happening now, there's so much tension! I hope Kronos is ok. / Kronos is... well, he's alive... does that count as ok?**

**OKIdon'tknowaName: great chapter as always. good luck with your exams. / Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 50 - Waking Up**

The monsters were surprisingly accepting of the change in leadership, though Percy guessed they were just happy to no longer be headless with Kronos' disappearance.

Leander grinned widely at Percy, not knowing what had been happening recently. Percy smiled faintly in response. "Hey, Lee," he greeted.

The demititan had launched himself at Percy as soon as he'd entered the mess hall, clinging to Percy until he picked him up. The lion purred, rubbing against his legs.

Percy frowned at the lioness. "Where've you been recently?" he asked. "You know what? It doesn't matter."

The lioness seemed satisfied with that, trailing after him as he sat down at his usual spot. Percy avoided the stares of the monsters and demigods as he started eating, tired from his lack of sleep during the previous night.

His hand fell to the hilt of Backbiter, the blade seemingly humming contentedly at his touch. Percy clenched his hand around the grip before letting go, Kronos' presence stemming from the ancient weapon.

"Heard you got promoted," Beckendorf said as he sat across from Percy.

"Does this mean we have to call you Queen Perseus now?" Chris asked.

Percy glared at him. "Definitely not."

"Sure? I think it suits you."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I hate you."

"Everyone does. Don't worry, Percy, you're not the only one," Alabaster said, sitting on the edge of the bench.

"Why are all of you joining me?" Percy complained, even as Leander cheerfully greeted Alabaster – the son of Hecate – with his arms open in an obvious attempt at being picked up.

"We wanted to greet the new Queen properly," Silena said smoothly.

"Stop calling me that!" Percy exclaimed.

"But it's what you are," Chris mused.

"Hey, give him some space," Luke said as he slipped in next to Percy, happily taking Leander from Al.

"Thank you," Percy sighed.

"The Queen needs to have some room," Luke continued.

"Stop it!" Percy shouted. "By Chaos, Luke!"

Luke just smiled. "To be fair, Oceanus did introduce you as Queen Perseus to all of us."

Percy muttered several curses under his breath. "I'll get him back later," he decided, handing the lioness some meat off his meal – he wasn't really that hungry. Percy stood up, relieving Luke of Leander. "Send me an Arke Message if something happens?"

Luke nodded. "Sure. Where are you going?"

Percy shrugged. "I'll go see my dad. He probably wants to know what's happened."

"Figure out if he knows anything," a voice murmured in Percy's ear, and Percy jumped as he turned, coming face-to-face with Iapetus.

"Great Chaos, Iapetus," Percy growled. "Do you have to do that all the time?" he demanded.

Iapetus smiled faintly. "My apologies, Percy. But in all seriousness, Poseidon likely knows something about what happened to Kronos. See if you can't get anything out of him."

Percy frowned. "Even though he's been here for like three months now?"

Iapetus shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Sure, I'll ask him."

Iapetus nodded and clapped Percy on the shoulder. "Good."

Percy vapour travelled to his dad's room, finding Poseidon playing with a sphere of water above him. "You look like you're having fun," Percy said sarcastically.

Poseidon sighed. "Would you like to tell me why several of the Titans have been running around outside like headless chickens?"

Percy's mouth twitched up. "I think for a while we were at the point where a Hydra's waiting for its heads to regrow. Now we've got twice as many heads."

"Right," Poseidon nodded. "Mind explaining to me?"

Percy's settled down on the bed, letting Leander crawl to his half-brother. "Kronos has gotten himself captured," the demigod-turned-Titan said.

Percy ignored Poseidon's obvious relief. "How?"

"He was talking to Pontus," Percy explained. "On his way back he got intercepted. He seemed to have been shot twice by arrows."

Poseidon studied Percy for several long moments, Leander momentarily forgotten beside him. "I know nothing about this, Percy. I've been here for over four months now."

Percy grimaced. "It was worth a shot," he murmured.

Poseidon frowned lightly. "Percy, I know you're probably tired of hearing this from me, but do you love him?"

Percy clenched his jaw. "What kind of stupid question is that?" he demanded. "I've already told you so much that I do! Are you hoping I'll change my mind? Because I won't. Ever. I love Kronos, dad," Percy choked out. "By Chaos, I love him. I love him, and the blasted demigods have taken him!" he yelled, spinning and slamming his fist down on the closest breakable object which happened to be a small bed-side table. His shoulders shook as he tried to calm himself.

Percy felt Poseidon move, the god's arms wrapping around him. His father pulled Percy towards him, settling down behind him. Percy shut his eyes, letting himself relax back and turned to face Poseidon. His hands fisted in his father's shirt as Percy shook.

"Kronos is powerful, son," Poseidon murmured, his chin resting on top of Percy's head. "He'll manage to… I can't believe I'm saying this." Percy smiled faintly as his father continued. "I'm certain Kronos will find a way to get away, Percy. And then he'll come charging back to you. If there's one thing I've learnt staying here it's that Kronos – despite the odds stacked against the two of you – loves you immensely, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. And even though I don't exactly like him, I can see that he makes you happy. And so I am happy. I just think I should have told you sooner."

Percy was aware that the god would probably have to change his shirt after this. "I just miss him already," Percy breathed. "His presence. I've gotten so used to it that it's become comforting. Now… it feels like someone's torn out half of my heart."

"Everything will get better, Percy," Poseidon murmured. "I promise you."

"Daddy," Leander's voice said from behind Percy. "Why are you sad, daddy?" Percy knew that the little demititan would have that confused look on his face that he'd picked up from Kronos – the one the Titan used in the very few instances that he was confused. "What's happened to father?" Leander asked innocently.

Percy turned, his back resting against his father's chest. "Come here, Lee," he muttered.

The demititan happily joined the hug, even though he wasn't able to hug Percy because he was too small. "Father's gone, isn't he?" he asked, surprising Percy with his perceptiveness.

Percy nodded slightly. "Yes," he breathed. "Kronos is gone."

"He'll come back though… right?" Leander asked hesitantly.

Percy smiled slightly. "Yes," he said firmly. "He'll come back. He always will."

* * *

When the doors shut the demigods all let out sighs of relief, feeling the van start up around them. Thalia flicked on the light in the back of the van as Zoe went to relieve Will from driving. Jason was sitting on one of the benches along the side, looking completely worn out. And Kronos was lying unconscious on the floor still wrapped in the net, the gag in his mouth, and the arrow wounds on his legs.

"Annabeth, you want to help me here?" Thalia asked, taking out a hunting knife.

Annabeth nodded, taking out her own dagger and starting to cut away at the net.

Will joined them soon, and he whistled when he saw Kronos. "Damn, you actually did it. Awesome."

Thalia smiled and nodded in agreement. "Do you think you can help Jason before _him?_" she asked, gesturing at Kronos.

Will glanced at the arrow wounds on Kronos before frowning slightly, noting the quickly forming pool of ichor. "If we want to get him to Olympus alive-"

"He's a Titan," Annabeth said, "he won't bleed out from two little arrow wounds. Help Jason."

Will nodded slightly and stepped over Kronos to get to Jason as Thalia and Annabeth continued hacking away at the net. "Bind his arms though," the son of Apollo said, "I'm not doing anything to keep him alive if he wakes up and can move freely."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Please, Will. He's still got the poison in his system. He won't be doing anything until it's all gone."

"I mean it, Thalia," Will pressed as he handed Jason several squares of ambrosia to get his energy back up, crouching to study the tears in the demigod's Camp Jupiter shirt. "Kronos got in a hit," Will murmured, lifting the shirt to reveal the four claw marks across Jason's chest.

Thalia's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing as she saw the injury. "Now I really want to kill him," she growled, her hand tightening around the hilt of her hunting knife. "Kronos doesn't deserve to live," she hissed.

"Calm down, Thals," Jason said with a faint grin. "I'm fine."

"Now you are," Will said as the scratches healed to scars as Jason ate the ambrosia. "Right," Will sighed, turning to look at Kronos. "He's not tied up."

Thalia scowled but grabbed some celestial bronze rope from one of the corners of the van. She gestured for Annabeth to hold the Titan's arms behind his back before swiftly and tightly tying his wrists together, making sure he wouldn't be able to move them if he woke up.

Will nodded. "Thank you," he said, settling down and grabbing some basic first aid gear from his bag – very little ambrosia and nectar.

The demigods watched as Will quickly sorted out the first arrow wound Kronos had received, taking little more than five minutes to completely stop the blood flow. It was when he was about to move onto the second and final injury that he paused.

Will cleared his throat. "Thalia, would you mind holding him down?"

Thalia blinked. "He's awake?"

Will glanced back down to Kronos. "Nearly. Very nearly."

"Can't you feel it?" Annabeth asked as she moved to hold Kronos down.

Thalia shook her head. "Feel what?"

"His presence," Annabeth explained. "It feels… like you're being dunked in ice water. This icy chill that grabs your heart and makes you freeze up and want to run."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Now that you've made me aware of it… yes, I can feel it."

The presence rapidly increased over the next few seconds, causing Thalia to move until she was helping Annabeth hold him down. Abiron promptly sat on Kronos' back, grinning slightly at the expressions of the girls.

"Is this good enough?" Thalia asked, putting all her weight on one of Kronos' arms so he couldn't shift his body.

Will frowned. "Jason, think you could blindfold him too?"

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Thalia asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's best to overestimate than to underestimate, wouldn't you agree?" Annabeth said pointedly.

Jason grabbed the closest piece of fabric and reached out to tie it around Kronos' head, but the Titan suddenly jerked away. Thalia clenched her jaw, trying to keep him still as he thrashed. "Annabeth, helping would be nice!"

"I am!" Annabeth exclaimed, struggling to keep Kronos still. "How's he still so strong?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Abiron said. "Thalia, you used all the poison, right?"

"Yes!"

Annabeth concentrated on the Titan, tapping into her domain of weaknesses. There were two glaring weaknesses on Kronos – one where Luke's mortal point had been, but that was on Thalia's side. Annabeth punched Kronos' back. Thalia gave her a look like '_what was that supposed to achieve?' _so she obviously wasn't expecting Kronos to make a small groan of pain, momentarily stopping his movements.

Jason took the moment to fit the blindfold around Kronos, making sure it covered Kronos' eyes. The Titan tried to shake the demigods off him, but the combined weight of Abiron, Annabeth and Thalia along with his bound hands was enough to make it difficult. Add on the poison still sapping his strength and he clenched his jaw as much as he could with the gag in place.

Will leaned back as Kronos nearly kicked him in the face. A direct hit would easily knock him out. The demigod sighed before grabbing a piece of rope and quickly – but cautiously – tying Kronos' ankles, tugging the rope until it wouldn't shift even the tiniest bit.

"Jason," Thalia said without breaking her concentration, "could you grab some more ropes please?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but I don't think there's another place to put them."

"Quickly, please," Thalia urged as Kronos bucked trying to get himself out of their holds.

"Does it matter which ones?" Jason asked as he searched through Thalia's corner for more rope.

"As long as you can find," Thalia grumbled.

Jason grabbed the longest pieces he could find, bringing them over to Thalia. "These?"

"They'll do," Thalia nodded. "Take my place," she said, letting go of Kronos and causing Jason to scramble over. The daughter of Zeus tied one end of the rope to the bindings around Kronos' wrists, looped it around his arms, and tied it to one of the bars along the wall of the van making sure it was as tight as possible. Thalia grabbed three other pieces of rope, tying one as she'd done the other (but to Kronos' opposite side), looping the second one around the rope tying his feet together and attaching it to a steel ring in the floor of the van. The last one she tied around the back of his gag and blindfold, looping it around the handles of the back door.

"Then no one will be able to get in," Abiron protested.

Thalia nodded. "That's the point." She gestured to the mesh separating them from the drivers, and the door inlaid into it. "We get in through there. Anyone else wanting to free him doesn't even get in." She stood back and admired her work. "All right. Annabeth, Will and Jason help me lever him up. Abiron, see if you can't lift him a bit to help."

"Then we'll have to let go of him," Jason argued. "That's not a good idea."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "If I've done this right then he won't be able to move."

"If," Abiron echoed under his breath. Kronos tilted his head to the side slightly, obviously catching his muttered word.

Abiron took a breath before scrambling off Kronos, Jason and Annabeth letting go of him. For a moment Kronos was still, then he gave an experimental tug on his various restraints. Thalia smiled widely as he tugged harder, a low growl making it past the gag.

Thalia grabbed the closest rope to her. "If we get him to his knees Will can look at him better," she explained. "And I honestly don't like how much ichor is coming from that injury."

Will nodded in agreement, wiping his hands off on his jeans and leaving golden stains.

Thalia waited until the other demigods had taken their places before pulling. As she'd hoped, she'd tied the ropes at where she'd guessed Kronos' shoulder height would be when he was on his knees. Abiron grabbed the rope tying Kronos' wrists and put his strength into hauling the King to his knees. When he was kneeling the demigods stopped pulling and tied their ropes tighter, pulling them all taut.

The daughter of Zeus laughed, crouching slightly to get level with Kronos. "You're not getting out of this, bastard. You'll be taken to Olympus, and we'll get Poseidon and Percy back."

Her eyes narrowed when she realised that Kronos was laughing, his head tilted towards the floor as if he could see an interesting pattern in the metal. "What?" she demanded. "I don't see what's so funny. Unless you're laughing at yourself, because you got beaten by a group of demigods."

Kronos' jaw twitched – the only sign of his irritation – but he shook his head slightly even as Will started sorting out his second arrow wound. Thalia glowered and didn't hesitate to pull his gag down, leaving him able to speak. "Answer me," she ordered. "What's so funny?"

Kronos' laughter echoed around the van. "Perseus won't re-join you. Ever. He's mine now. He has been for several months now."

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

He smirked, an infuriating smirk which made Thalia want to punch him, and turned his head to look straight at her, despite the blindfold. "I mean he's been lying to you. And you've all fallen for it."

Thalia snorted. "His Fatal Flaw's Personal Loyalty. He's always going to be loyal to Olympus because of Poseidon and us – his friends. What are you to him?" she demanded. "_Nothing_. Why would he want anything to do with you? He's Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. You're his, or one of his, arch-enemies."

Kronos just chuckled. "Oh, you don't realise how completely, _utterly wrong _you are," he said gleefully. "You'll find out soon though, I expect," he mused. "And I'll be gone."

Thalia just rolled her eyes. "I don't think there's any way out of this for you."

Kronos tilted his head to the side. "I'd be rather pleased to prove you wrong," he said simply.

Thalia slipped the gag back into his mouth and stood. "You're welcome to try to escape. It would give me an excellent reason to kill you."

She could feel his amusement as she settled down on the bench. Unfortunately, there wasn't any more room in the front of the van as Will had already labelled the seat as his and left.

Abiron shifted as Annabeth and Jason settled down on their seats, avoiding the ropes keeping Kronos restrained. Something was drawing him to the Titan. It was one thing for Kronos to be family as he was with the demigods, but another thing for the King to be Abiron's uncle. It made the relation between them a lot harder to ignore.

And Abiron could feel Kronos' eyes on him, despite the Titan being blindfolded. As he watched, the Titan gave an experimental jerk on the ropes, but they didn't move an inch.

The demititan couldn't help but stare. If Krios had told any of the other Titans about Abiron and Zoe then things would have turned out completely different for them. They'd have been part of Othrys, and Kronos would be their King. They'd have gotten to know their father, their aunts and uncles – all of their direct family. It was hard to forget that they were different when they lived in a Camp full of demigods.

Abiron had a growing urge to help Kronos. After all, he was their uncle. And didn't Hermes say several times to them that you never give up on family – or maybe that was Hestia. It was probably both of the immortals. Both of the demititans had agreed that they wanted to know their father more, but they didn't have a chance before. This might be their chance.

* * *

**Yay! A Kronos chapter! **

**What do you think's going to happen to Kronos?**

**Next week I have no exams because it's half-term, so I might be able to get a chapter up then.**

**I see several of you have been asking me to kill off the demigods. You have to remember that they know nothing about Percy and Kronos. Kronos has always been - and will always be - an evil psychopath in this fanfic. It's just you've been seeing a different side of him - the slightly more caring side, the side that cares for his subjects. But he is still very much the evil Titan Lord trying to overthrow Olympus. Percy is currently blind to that side because of his feelings (and because he originally got together with Kronos and liked him because of Stockholm Syndrome). The demigods, however, and Olympians are not. Percy got a glimpse at Kronos ' evil side in chapter 'Immortality Rising', and we'll be seeing more of that side in the next couple of chapters.**

**Next chapter we have a time skip of three days (because three's an important number in Greek mythology).**

**EDIT (because I forgot to put this in): I've had some requests to do a fanfiction based on Kronos, and his backstory. This new story would cover Kronos' past for Confused by Time, and for Rehabilitation. The prologue is finished, so if you'd like for me to post the first chapter please say.**


	52. (51) Lord (Lady) Perseus

**Awsome12123: Time for Percy to do something stupid (Steal Kronos back), and maybe Abiron will help?**  
**I can guess so many outcomes xD / You'll have to wait and see :).**

**Guest: dude you are my favorite author on this site you are awesome ... cough please update cough / Flattery will get you everywhere. :).**

**Rome52: great job / Thanks**

**Rukario77: LOL, cant wait until Percy just shows up and is like, "Give me my Kronos back". Also, I know Leander called Percy Daddy and Kronos father but can we please have Leander calling Percy Mommy/Momma, that along with everyone calling him The Queen would be hilarious (and I can totally imagine Percy beginning to like it before eventually preferring it :P). Cant wait for next chapter! / I think I could have Leander do that :). **

**moosejuice5 (chapter 12): Realy hope annabeth doesn't get resurrected**  
**chapter 13: How disappointing / Mate, that happened for a reason. If Annabeth died then she couldn't have become a goddess, could she? **

**Swirling Flames: I spent all night reading this and it's great.**  
**Just something to tell you, when a primordial dies, the power of his or her domain dies with that primordial. Since Tartarus's soul is the one that provides the monsters energy for reforming, shouldn't monsters not reform anymore? And I don't think one deity can just seize control over another's domain. Unless Tartarus still has a subconscious? Then yeah that'll work, I guess.**  
**Don't mistake me for Matt number two, just trying to give some constructive criticism here!**  
**Hoping for more here!**  
**P.s, please call me by my wattpad username: Swirling Flames cause this one here... Well it's just the first part of my email so yeah. / All night? Why do so many people forfeit sleep? Shhhhhh. That story arc's not over quite yet :). It's sort of like with Ouranos. Kronos killed his body. So the Sky is still there, right? Well, it's sort of hard for me to tell at the moment because there's not a single bit of blue sky in sight. So Tartarus' body was killed, but not his domain, because he's not... uh, dam this is gonna spoil it a bit, but he's not gone. **

**Guest: i hope you kill thalia / Now that's mean. Thalia has a reason for hating Kronos so much. If you've read the Luke Castellan diary thing you'll see that Thalia and Luke were _very _close. And Thalia views that its Kronos' fault for Luke trying to destroy everything, and then for Luke dying. So yes, she has excellent reasons for hating Kronos.**

**Guest: I went off the internet for a few months and THIS is what happened?! Percy falling for KRONOS?! You're damn lucky I didn't get a heart attack... This should win the award for the biggest plot twist ever! But I'm a sucker for slash/gay pairings, so I suppose it's fine. Add to that it's a completely forbidden kind of pairing for this storyline (what with Tartarus and torturing Percy in the beginning) and that's always a turn on (NOT in that way!). But I kinda feel had for the rest of the seven and Thalia and Nico, they still think Percy's on their side...he isn't, is he? *hopeful smile* that's a definite weakness! Anyways, good luck with this story and can we have some parent!Percy with Leander? Pretty please! / Hhahahahhaha. Percy's sort of on both sides. And I love that you like the pairing :). I had so many people stop reading because of that. There will be more Percy and Leander moments coming up in the next few chapters :).**

**Cupcakeheart2005: I've got a question...is Leander the lion or they are two sepreate things?Also,please update and where is Zoe? / Leander and the lioness are two seperate things. In the last chapter, Zoe was driving (even though she's a kid - though I think half-bloods don't really care about age-limits to stuff).**

**kkworld12345: Holy Shit, I am soooo ready for Percy to get Kronos back! Also I would love to see more of Luke and the rest of their crew. This was an awesome chapter and I can't wait for your next update! / Luke and the crew will - hopefully - be in the next chapter (not this one, the next one). Percy will eventually get Kronos back.**

**Matt: Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty you said, he would never attack his friends you said. Well guess what in this chapter you had Percy get furious at them which seems to imply that YOU WERE F&amp;CKING WRONG AND HE'LL SIDE WITH THE PSYCHOS WHO WANT DEATH AND BLOODSHED! Besides there's lots of stories where Percy turns such as Tartaros' Champion. / You're a _fucking prick _I said. Just because Percy's mad at someone doesn't mean he's gonna go all Kronos-death-and-destruction on them. And as I've already said - this is in character, you idiot. Besides, Kronos is the one that acts on anger and such emotions. Percy was be reckless, but he doesn't go into a rage and try to destroy everything in his path.**

**KayChildOfHades: That was a great chapter! Thanks for not being annoyed at me... But anyway, I really like how you added the uncertainty in Abrion about his loyalty. It really opens up so many possibilities for how we readers can predicit what happens next. I can understand the demigod's ignorance to Percy's "situation", and I also really like how you let Kronos slip some things anout him and Percy and the demigod's denial, because it will make it all the better (in my opinion) to see the reaction. You are a brilliant writer, dragonswoe, because I find myself looking forward to the next chapter, more than the other fanfics I read, and that's amazing to me. Don't forget how talented you are, and happy writing! Good luck on the exams! / I could never be annoyed at my reviewers. Kronos is a cocky prick. He'll let things slip out then laugh as the demigods try to decipher it. Thanks :). It's really nice to hear that :).**

**percabethforever: Thank you for the update...i hAd a really bad day...but the chapter made me feel better...i hope the olympians soon find out about percy and kronos...it would be quite interesting...**  
**Hope u update soon:):) / It's nice to know I can make people's days better by updating :). And yes, it will be interesting :).**

**Jaylene Olebar: When i checked my email. the first thing i saw was: Chapter: Confused By Time Ch51 by dragonswoe**  
**fan fiction**  
**Fan Fiction Unsubscribe**  
**1:21 AM (9 hours ago)**  
**i was almost screaming that you updated and mt teachers told me to calm down and i waited a long time before i could read this and man was it amazing!**  
**Dude! i thought Kronos had Poseidon in a room next to his and Percy's? What happened to that?**  
**oh and you should TOTALLY have Abiron and Zoe go through hard times, make them remember what Percy told them, MAKE PERCY EVIL! ha ha! *Coughs* sorry it was what was on my mind.**  
**and what will the gods say? ha you know how to make a person guess. / He did have Poseidon in a room next to his. Percy's gonna be straddling the line between good and evil. The gods... well. I've got it planned out :).**

**Luminous Crystal: Awesome! I loved this chapter. I liked how Kronos was so arrogant towards to demigods, even when he's tied up. :-) / Well, he _is _Kronos :).**

**the open minded: Really good can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter xx / *scroll down for next chapter***

**Underworld Skylar: So Abiron wants to help Kronos? Hmmm, interesting. / Yes. He does.**

**Percico Pixie: This is so awesome! I wish I could put a more thoughtful review or something but I swear my battery is running on fumes and there's no cell reception or even a fucking charging point dammit I can't even log in**  
**No problem in using anything that's mine :D**  
**Im wasting battery in reviewing and its like 2% but I don't even care like the most important thing in my life is reading fanfics so everything else can go fuck themselves**  
**I wish I could log in. Like I'm seriously aching to respond to your last PM ;-;**  
**The demigods are so wrong haha I bet when they realize the truth they won't know what hit them.**  
**The Percy/Poseidon bonding monent seriously got me aww-ing because it's so damned perfect I can't even put it in words. We so need father/son bonding time. And Leander? That adorable, little cutie pie squee babies grow up in no time *sniff* Percy would make a good mommy**  
**Haha imagine Leander calling Percy mommy. That'd be priceless. Oh and telling daddy(Kronos) to make up with mommy after a fight. That'd be epic.**  
**I noticed the hydra pun. I loved it. Totes.**  
**Ps. Make Kronos be a sassy psychotic killer. Everyone loves sassy psychotic killers. They're trending now. Bonus points if they are child-eaters. Especially child-eaters. / :). How do people fuck themselves anyway? It's gotta be impossible... but I completely agree - fanfics are the most important thing in life :). When they realise the truth they'll be a little too busy to think about it ;). Leander's gonna be very important in a couple of chapters. That will probably happen at some point :). I'm not sure if he's gonna be sassy, but he'll definitely be a psychotic killer :).**

**redninjalass19: Love it. Can't wait for them to find out about Queen Percy / Three of them find out this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 51 - Lord (Lady) Perseus**

"Why is there so much to do?" Percy whined, flinging his hands up.

"That's unbecoming of a Queen, Perseus," Oceanus scolded.

Percy spun to glare at him. "Oh, shut it." Percy tilted his head to the side. "Hey, Oceanus, can I ask you a question?"

The Titan snorted. "Since when did you ask me that?"

Percy nodded. "Good point. So, my question. You know Firefly threw your dad's balls into your realm?"

Oceanus frowned lightly. "Yes?" he prompted.

Percy grinned, immediately making Oceanus uneasy. "And Aphrodite was born. My question: how did you manage that?"

The Titans around them snickered, and Iapetus flung his arm over Oceanus' shoulder. "It's a mystery to even us, young one."

Percy stuck his tongue out at the oldest Titan. "Can you shut up now, Oceanus?"

Oceanus shook his head. "You're impossible, Jackson."

"Look, I get that you hate me because of him," Percy said, gesturing behind himself to Poseidon. Poseidon and Percy had come to an agreement after Kronos was taken three days ago that if Poseidon didn't irritate any of the Titans then Percy would let him out of his room. "But it's not my fault that he knocked my mom up. Like your sire's the Big Guy Upstairs," the first generation Titans all tensed at the reference to Ouranos, "but it doesn't mean anything."

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Percy-"

"Like the Big Three really don't take after K… Kronos," Percy added.

"That's true," Iapetus murmured.

"Besides," Percy added, "I'm the King. I'm a Titan. Can't we just get along?"

Oceanus scowled, shooting a glare at Poseidon. "Perseus-"

"Hey, where is Ouranos anyway?" Percy asked finally. "I mean, Kronos was tracking his movements, right?"

The Titans froze. "By Chaos," Iapetus muttered.

Percy vapour travelled to their – his – room. He scrambled to find the map that Kronos had been using, and exhaled in relief. The light blue dot – which he knew was Ouranos – was still in Chicago, which meant that Ouranos still didn't have enough energy to relocate, but Percy knew he had his own form.

Percy reappeared in the throne room. "How many of you feel up for Primordial hunting?" he asked, the map in his hand.

"Depends," Koios rumbled. "When do we start?"

Percy grinned. "As soon as everyone who wants to come is ready. Besides, I'm pretty eager to meet Kronos' father after everything I've heard about him."

"Trust me, Percy," Iapetus chuckled, "you won't ever want to meet him again."

Krios suddenly flinched, his eyes widening. "Perseus," he said urgently.

Percy frowned. "What-"

"Kronos," Krios breathed, "I can feel him!" The Titans were all staring at him, silently prompting him to continue. "They're in Texas."

* * *

Abiron watched as Kronos grunted behind the gag, trying to shift his position. The ropes strained, but he couldn't move even an inch.

Zoe caught Abiron's eye across the van, behind Kronos' head. She tilted her head to the side slightly. _"What do you think?"_

Abiron didn't react as he heard his twin's voice in his head. _"I feel sorry for him," _Abiron replied softly.

"_Me too," _Zoe murmured.

The two of them gave no way to tell that they were talking to each other. _"And our father," _Abiron said. _"What Kronos said about him… that he wants to see us again. I miss him."_

Abiron got no warning before an icy presence invaded their link, spreading along it and freezing them both in place. _"Interesting," _Kronos breathed.

"_How are you doing this?" _Abiron demanded. _"No one else can!"_

"_The two of you are using a Titan link," _Kronos hummed. _"Of course I can hear."_

"_Did you…"_

"_Hear everything? Yes. Does that worry you?" _the Titan King asked.

"_Yes," _Zoe said firmly.

"_Do me a favour, little ones," _Kronos said. _"I'll do one in return for you. You'll be able to see your father again."_

"_I… what would it involve?" _Abiron asked uneasily. _"And if we refuse?"_

"_I will take it by force."_

"_Then it's hardly a favour," _Zoe retorted.

"_I wish for some water," _Kronos said simply.

"That's it?" Abiron asked incredulously.

Kronos tilted his head to the side. _"For now."_

Abiron stood, making his way through the ropes to the mesh separating him from the front of the van. "Can I have some water? I'm thirsty."

Will passed a bottle through to him, making sure to keep on hand on the wheel. It was nearing the middle of the day, Abiron noted as he made his way back to his seat. He tossed the bottle to Zoe, watching as she crouched in front of Kronos and tugged off his gag.

Abiron glanced into the front of the van, but none of the demigods were looking. "Take the blindfold off too," he murmured.

Zoe hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"If we're gonna be making a deal with him, then I want to see his eyes. You know someone's eyes tell you everything."

Zoe sighed, but did as Abiron had asked. The Titan blinked as the blindfold was taken off, tilting his head down slightly to avoid the bright light. Zoe took the lid off the bottle, lifting it to her uncle's mouth. "Quickly," she murmured, tilting the bottle so the water trickled into Kronos' mouth.

Abiron frowned slightly as he watched, a warning feeling in his gut. "Zoe…" he said cautiously when Kronos had had the entire bottle. "Tie him back up. Now."

Zoe glanced up at him. "I thought we wanted to make a deal."

"_Now!" _Abiron exclaimed through their bond.

Zoe caught the urgency in his tone and slipped the gag back into the Titan's mouth, and just before she fitted the blindfold over his eyes they flared a bright gold. Abiron felt a freezing sensation in his head, like a mega brain freeze, racing across the bond between them before carving a new pathway in his mind. He yelled out in unison with Zoe, the demigods in the front of the van immediately looking around, and Kronos' presence used their mind link for himself.

"_KRIOS!" _the Titan roared through their link, essentially deafening the demititans with the force of the mental shout.

Abiron clutched his head, feeling another presence quickly join them. _"Kronos?" _Krios asked incredulously. _"How-"_

Kronos cut him off before he could continue, Abiron and Zoe now on their knees from the pain. _"Your twins."_

Krios' presence was similar to Kronos', only instead of frostbite-cold that froze their minds, it was less harmful. _"Where are you?"_

Abiron's eyes met Zoe's through the haze of pain, feeling the van stop as the demigods scrambled to get into the back and to Kronos. The Titan King sent a series of images to his brother, so fast that Abiron and Zoe couldn't tell what they were.

Then both presences disappeared, and Abiron sucked in sharp gulps of air. _"Do you wish to see your father again?" _Kronos asked.

"You bastard," Abiron groaned, rising to his feet with Will's help. Zoe was supported by Thalia, and Annabeth had her dagger at Kronos' throat. "Annabeth, we're about to have company."

Annabeth didn't take her eyes off Kronos. "What did he do?"

"Called out to Krios through us," Zoe panted. "I don't know how."

"What's happened?" Nico's voice asked. "I mean, I'm surprised it's taken him three days to do something if I'm honest."

Abiron looked up to see the son of Hades leaning in through the window, the other two camp vans parked beside them on the side of the road. "We need to get ready," the demititan said. "The monsters are gonna come soon. They know where we are."

"Then we'll stop them," Thalia said. "And it's only about one hour until we reach the hotel Hestia booked for us. We destroy the first couple of waves, then we go."

"And if a Titan shows up?" Will asked, letting go of Abiron. "What then?"

"We kill them, Solace," Thalia said. "It'll be simple."

Annabeth studied Kronos, pushing her dagger up and causing him to lift his head. She got the feeling that the Titan was glaring at her behind the blindfold. "And we have a hostage." The goddess turned to Thalia. "We need to move away from the road, there are too many mortals here."

Thalia nodded, following Will into the front of the van. "Death Breath, get to your van."

Nico rolled his eyes, but quickly did what she'd said, telling the other demigods what was happening.

The van started up, Will driving it off the road for several minutes before stopping. "This good?"

Annabeth studied the area. "It'll do," she nodded. "Abiron, Zoe, can the two of you stay by the van as our last line of defence?"

Abiron nodded. "Sure, as long as we get to kill some monsters."

"Of course," Annabeth smiled. "I'm sure they'll be several for you two."

"Everyone here," Thalia called, waiting until all the thirteen quest members were around. "Everyone stays in groups of at least two. Darren, you will stay with Abiron and Zoe, understand?"

The son of Poseidon nodded. "Yeah, but there isn't any water around."

"There are several water bottles in the front of the van," Will said, inclining his head towards the van which held Kronos. "Just try to not stay too long in the van, for rather obvious reasons."

Darren grimaced. "Right," he said, looking at the van. For some reason his Fatal Flaw – Personal Loyalty, like most children of Poseidon – was acting up just thinking of Kronos, which was weird because as far as he was aware he didn't owe Kronos any of his loyalty.

"Hellhounds incoming," Nico suddenly said, unsheathing his Stygian Iron sword. "You three," he gestured to Darren and the two demititans, "get back to the van."

Darren followed the twins, taking a position beside Abiron with Zoe crouched on top of the van, her bow and arrows in her hand. "So," Darren said cheerfully, "what happened in the van?"

Abiron summoned his greatsword to his hand. "Kronos."

Darren nodded. "Yeah, I sort of figured that out," he glanced in through the front window, his gaze landing on the Titan's still form before he turned back to Abiron. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If you pay attention, sure," Abiron said, watching as hellhounds leapt out of the shadows cast by rocks and shrubs. Above them thunder rumbled and the clouds darkened, casting more shadows on the ground.

"What do you think of him?" Darren asked. "I mean, I know Thalia and Annabeth hate him, but that's because of that son of Hermes, right?"

"Luke," Abiron nodded. "Yeah, I think so. He was their friend, and Kronos just used him and manipulated him." He hesitated, pausing briefly to swing his sword and hack the head off a pouncing hellhound. "As for Kronos… he's my uncle, but I dunno what to think. I mean, I know he's evil and all that, but he's my dad's King. And he's my uncle."

"I can't explain it," Darren said carefully. "But I feel like… like I should be loyal to him."

An arrow whistled by them to nail a lunging hellhound between the eyes. "Concentrate, you idiots!" Zoe shouted, quickly knocking another arrow. "Talk later!"

Abiron paused as miniature explosion happened between them and the older demigods, a burst of white light sending dust and rocks flying everywhere. And then Abiron saw the figure of his father, Krios, crouched on the ground where he'd landed.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled, pointing at Krios. "Come on."

Krios glanced at Abiron and Zoe before summoning his massive sword and turning to face the two approaching him. "You have made a grave mistake, godlings," he rumbled.

"The only mistake we've made is not knocking Kronos unconscious," Thalia grumbled, lifting her spear and Aegis.

Krios laughed. "We have a new Lord," he sneered. "Cut one head off, and two more shall grow back."

Thalia glanced over his shoulder at Zoe before sending lightning flying at the Titan, which was effortlessly blocked. "Then we'll cut another off," she retorted, charging at him.

Abiron looked up at Zoe to see she was aiming at Krios' back, the point of her arrow wavering as her determination slipped. She caught Abiron's gaze before shaking her head. _"I can't do it," _she said, lowering her bow.

Abiron looked from his sister to Darren, who was uneasy as he watched the fight in front of him. "Darren, do you really want to do this?" he asked as Zoe scrambled down from the van and stood at his side.

"I… I don't know," the son of Poseidon admitted. He glanced into the van behind them. "I don't know anymore."

Abiron took one more look at his father, who was easily holding off Annabeth and Thalia, before turning to Zoe. "I'm going," he announced.

"What about Kronos?" Zoe hissed.

Abiron grinned. "Well, we can hardly go to Othrys after Titan-napping him without an olive branch can we?"

"Hold on," Darren said anxiously, "you're gonna _free _him?"

"You're welcome to join us," Abiron suggested as he clambered into the van, slipping through the mesh. He didn't hesitate to slip Kronos' gag off. "Okay, here's the deal," he said as Zoe and Darren joined him. "You help us to get out of here, and we'll free you. Deal?"

Kronos shook his head slightly. "It won't work."

Abiron blinked. "But you're like invincible."

Kronos smiled thinly. "No one is invincible. As it is, your little half-breed friends have successfully limited my abilities. I cannot flash out of here."

"But… Krios is outside," Abiron protested, somehow getting the feeling that Kronos' eyes were on him even with the blindfold. "He can get you out of here."

"He is here for you," Kronos stated. "I cannot escape from here. The huntress has unfortunately done rather well with my bindings. Inform Perseus of what has happened here," he ordered before hesitating briefly. "And perhaps you could also tell him I'm sorry."

"What for?" Zoe asked cautiously, the Titan Lord whom everyone allied to Olympus feared was on his knees before her and humiliated with the majority of his power blocked, but she still felt the gravity of his presence – like she was merely an ant before him.

"He'll understand," Kronos stated. "Now go. Krios knows his orders. As for you, son of Poseidon," he said, turning to face Darren, which really freaked Zoe out because he still had the blindfold on, "you will soon learn where your loyalties truly lie."

If that didn't sound foreboding, then Zoe didn't know what would. "Kronos… uncle," she said. "We're sorry. The gods… well, we don't really know what they have planned for you, but it's probably not going to be wishing you a good life."

Kronos just seemed amused and tilted his head to the side slightly. "I am aware of their plans. I have eyes and ears amongst the gods. Now go, the demigods will leave soon."

"But-"

"Go," he said sharply, clear irritation in his tone. "I will not be killed, but you may be if your betrayal is discovered."

The shouting and sound of clashing weapons from outside increased, and Zoe nodded. "Okay. And we're-"

"Say you're sorry once more and I'll ensure Perseus kills you upon your entrance to Othrys. _Go._"

Abiron backed out of the van, quickly followed by Darren while Zoe put the gag back onto Kronos before scrambling after them. Outside the van Krios was still fighting Thalia and Annabeth, moving surprisingly quick for someone his height and build.

"Father!" Abiron yelled, picking up his sword which he'd discarded on the ground. "Come on!"

Krios flicked his wrist, sending a blast of energy out of his body and flinging Thalia and Annabeth away from him. He spun and bounded over to them, looking through the window of the van at Kronos, and his dark blue eyes flared in anger. "That's my little brother," he growled furiously, turning his gaze to the three half-bloods.

"We're sorry," Zoe mumbled, glancing at the ground before returning her gaze to her father, unable to look away for too long.

Krios' hand tightened around his hilt of his sword before he scowled. "You brats better be worth it," he rumbled, holding his hand out to them. "To make me leave My Lord here at the mercy of the half-breeds."

Abiron swallowed nervously. "Father-"

"Later," Krios grumbled. "Take my hand."

Abiron grabbed hold of Zoe before taking Krios' hand, Darren taking hold of Zoe's hand. It felt like they were pulled forwards into a tube and several seconds later were spat out the other end.

Zoe's eyes widened as she took in the torch stances and greek fire flickering along the edges of the room, the obsidian pillars twisting up to the ceiling which glittered with the constellations – set out how someone would see them if they were looking from space. Then her gaze landed on the thrones around the room, set out in a 'V' formation with two at the base – the King and Queen – and she froze as she saw who was sitting on the throne that would be Kronos' right hand, barely even processing that most of the other thrones were also filled.

"Percy?" Darren exclaimed, obviously having also seen the son of Poseidon.

Percy was sitting bolt upright on the throne, his hands clutching the armrests tightly enough to dent them, and his eyes looked like a storm about to erupt. "You have some explaining to do, half-bloods," Percy stated monotonously, his eyes turning cold like the waters of Antarctica.

Zoe didn't know why she felt so small in his presence, but she didn't like it. The son of Poseidon had power flowing off him in waves, the force of it nearly sending her to her knees. "I… I wanted to meet my father properly-"

"Not that," Percy said sharply, glancing at Krios as the Titan took his throne. He leaned forward slightly. "I mean what are the gods planning with Lord Kronos? Why not kill him instead of taking him?"

"I… I don't-"

Abiron saved her by speaking up. "The gods didn't tell us," he said, meeting Percy's eyes before averting his gaze to the ground. "But it was something about Poseidon."

Percy snorted, leaning back. "They think we will return Poseidon for Lord Kronos?"

"I'm not sure," Abiron admitted.

"Why are you on a throne?" Darren abruptly blurted out. "You… you're their captive, right?"

Percy laughed, his eyes briefly lightening. "I am a Titan, demigod. I have not been a demigod for… nearly a week now. Perhaps it's not that long, but I felt like one of them a long time ago."

Darren blinked. "You… Kronos said I'd find out where my loyalties truly lie. What does that mean?"

Percy grimaced slightly. "If you stay conscious I believe I could tell you."

"Stay conscious?" Zoe echoed.

Percy nodded. "Yes. Now, for over four months I have been… going out with Kronos."

"What?" Darren exclaimed in shock. His half-brother, the Hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos – and dozens of other beings – in love with Kronos?

"You stayed conscious," Percy mused, his finger tapping on the armrest of his throne. "Good. But yes. So perhaps you understand now what a grave mistake you've made. With severing Kronos from Othrys, you have caused me to step up to take his position. And I will _not rest _until Kronos has returned to me."

Abiron shared a glance with Zoe. "But… you're supposed to be a hero!" he blurted.

Percy stilled, his tapping stopping. "Hero is a relative term, just as good and evil are. An incredibly wise immortal once told me that there is no good or evil, merely labels. To us, Kronos is a hero. To Olympus, he is the Devil incarnate. See? It's all relative. What matters now," he continued, "is what you believe Kronos is. Hero, or Devil? Hero, and you join us. Devil, and you will be taking a vacation in our cells. It's your choice, so I'd choose wisely if I were you."

Krios was looking intently at his two children, looking a little uncomfortable as they hesitated. "Abiron, Zoe," he said, his voice softer than it had been in Texas, "join us. You will be rewarded greatly when we take over."

"I don't want rewards," Abiron said, resolutely locking Percy's gaze with his own. "I don't care that you're betraying Olympus. I just want to get to know my father." He took a breath before stepping forward so he was kneeling to Percy, and put his fist over his heart. "I swear on the River Styx that I will serve Othrys. I will do what Lord Perseus requires of me until my dying breath."

Thunder rumbled above them, vibrating even beneath their feet. Krios smiled faintly and nodded to Abiron as Zoe copied her brother and swore on the River Styx.

Darren stared up at Percy. "How can you be Percy Jackson?"

Percy tilted his head to the side. "I am not," he said simply. "I am Lord Perseus, Titan King and Ruler of Natural Disasters and Healing."

Darren's jaw dropped. "But… you're Percy Jackson!"

"I believe I just said I am no longer Percy Jackson. I lost my mortal surname upon becoming a Titan Lord. I am Percy to my friends, and Perseus to those who wish Kronos or I harm."

Darren shook his head. "What about father?" he asked finally.

"He is cooperating," Percy stated, "and so he is allowed to go where he wishes – with an escort, and within reason. Your decision, brother?"

Darren started slightly at being addressed like that, realising that his half-brother was now the King of Othrys. "I… I swear on the River Styx to do anything – within reason – that Lord Perseus requires of me."

Percy nodded. "Fair enough. Now go. We need to discuss… private matters."

The three half-bloods quickly left the throne room, and Percy groaned as soon as the doors were shut. "As fun as it was to see them squirm, I don't think I can keep that up."

"You can't deny that it was entertaining though," Iapetus chuckled. "Though Kronos is far better than you at making those in front of him fear him."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I don't want people to fear me."

"Enough," Oceanus grumbled. "Krios, what happened?"

Krios' eyes flared up in his sudden anger. "They have him tied up so he can't even move an inch," he growled. "Like a common prisoner he has a blindfold and gag. The daughter of Zeus seems to still hold her old hatred against him for possessing Luke Castellan, and they all seem rather eager to deliver him to Olympus."

Percy shut his eyes. "I hope he knows what he's doing," he murmured. "This is a very dangerous gamble."

* * *

**Excerpts for next chapter:**

_**Thalia grumbled, glancing at the hotel which had a large neon sign reading 'ELPIS' HEARTH'. "I think that explains why Lady Hestia booked this place."**_

**And:**

**_"He has heard Kronos is currently unable to defend himself and is approaching as we speak. Kronos will be killed by him within an hour."_**

**I have also started a new fanfiction, one which is Kronos' past. It's called: Dawn of Time. So go check it out. **


	53. (52) No Killing

**jaylene. olebar. 3: hey it is me please hear my prayers! PLEASE UPDATE HAVE BEEN WAITING!**  
**sorry for shouting / Update is here.**

**The Titan of Despair: Sorry for not reviewing as much recently, but I had to catch up on Confused By Time, and it was well worth it. Congratulations as well, as I've noticed the fan base has skyrocketed in size, and I definitely see why, you're still one of the few authors, that I know that doesn't mind leaving the mainstream ideas and pairings alone, and establishes their own.**  
**P.S- Still a huge fan.**  
**Keep up the great work,**  
**The Titan of Despair / Despair! Yes! I've missed you :). Thanks :). Coming from one of my longest readers, that definitely means a lot. **

**I love it: It's so awesome! Can you please please post the next chapter*puppy eyes* / I've finished it, so I'm posting it.**

**Guest: ... this cliff hanger doe! ...im actually physically and mentally died at the end of this!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS GOOD SIR AND OR MISS!(what ever you prefer) whyuyyyyyyy I spent most of my English lecture reading this so you better update of I will... STROKE MENACING POSSESS AT YOU! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH - luv luv from paboo / You really should be listening in your English lecture... but I appreciate it. Knowing that my story's better than an english lecture is good to know.**

**Ice queen: Please right the next chapter soon**  
**You write awesomely / Thanks.**

**Omegasome: Eh... My guess was close enough. NOW it's time for Percy (LORD PERSEUS XD) to do something stupid! Give my regards to the titan king! This story is great!**  
**Awsome12123 here! This is a different name so I can update my comment :P. Matt, get a life! Authors do the best they can! If you don't like this story, has MILLIONS MORE that you can read! How about you try and make a story? I'll be sure to hate on it xD.**  
**Keep it up, dragonswoe! / Not quite yet, though that will happen.**

**KayChildOfHades: Okay, I have no words. None. It was that amazing. Just kidding! (Still amazing though) Okay, so the change in loyalties in Darren really made me think about why. Was it because of Percy being a titan or something while Poseidon was there with them? I don't know. Thats what I love about your writing. It really intensifies the plot and it really leaves you wondering: Who will actually win? But only a further advance in the plot can tell. :P your stories are great, and so it that new one too. Keep writing! ~ / Because Darren is the son of Poseidon, and his brother and father are both at Othrys, his fatal flaw of loyalty is gonna come into play (and because he's a son of Poseidon, that's Personal Loyalty). **

**Guest (chapter 20): AOT theme song plays / Hmm... it could.**

**Guest: Good shit / Thanks. I guess.**

**Guest (chapter 1): I would continue to read to it, cause honestly it was a great story up until I realised it was going to be a Kronos and Percy ship. and I really hate Kronos and Percy ships. But yea up until then it was great I think you should continue writing for those that like the ship cause again it was a great story / Well, of course I'm gonna continue writing it. I have done 52 chapters now, right? I'm not gonna stop.**

**Matt:**  
**Sorry, I just couldn't hold in my hate for procrastinating writers like Hans50 who leave their stories unfinished, and had to flame something. Also I hope Percy has some friends when his secrets(he's a titan and in love with Kronos) are revealed considering all the horrid stuff that Kronos did to them, and the fact that he's a demented, pure evil(though can still love), being who wants to turn the world into a nightmare for all humans, demigods, and gods. / I'm not even gonna answer that one.**

**Well, that and three more things. 1. The sequel to the Goosebumps movie is so far away, 2. If the demigods and gods do defeat the titans then they'll have to face the P.G's(Primordial Gods) which would be like a minnow trying to fight a shark, and 3. I've got an annoying pet cat who always comes into my room, goes under my bed, and stays there for hours, and we can't let him out because of cars and coyotes that would either squash or eat him. Also I hope Percy see's that Kronos is evil and won't stop until everybody(immortal and mortal) who opposed him are wearing trash bags for clothes and being treated like slaves. / 1. Don't care. 2. That's the point *rolls eyes*. 3. Don't get why that's my business. Kronos may be a dick, but he's more likely to stop when the gods are all dead, not slaves. He might keep some as slaves, for the entertainment. And Percy knows that anyway. **

**Wow. That was so grim it would probably scare Edgar Allen Poe. Also Kronos is evil he ate his kids because he is and will always be a power hungry, psychotic, mass murderer who wants to bathe in the blood of his enemies and watch people suffer while loving Percy. / I think that's kinda obvious by now.**

**Also I've thought of a pairing which you could do Abiron and Darren. / yeah, not gonna happen. Abiron and Darren are both completely, and utterly straight. **

**Also it's not like Zeus the god of "Honor and Justice" would let the three who switched sides(Percy's brother(is Darren still Percy's brother even though Percy's a titan?) and the demi-titans) live when the war is over(not like the gods or titans side will survive against the primordial gods unless they team up which would happen when Thalia wears pink and Leo destroys Festus or in other words never). P.S. Is that majorly grim? I think Trump the dump winning so much is making me lose hope for the world. / That's basically the plot of the story you're asking for, so you're not gonna get it. And I don't care about American politics. If they want to vote for Trump, that's fine. I'll just avoid America for the rest of my life. I just had an idea... do you think Trump watches Attack on Titan? It probably gave him the idea for the wall. **

**^They were all Matt's^**

**Guest: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT END PLEASE UPDATE MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE / Whoa, okay!**

**Guest: What is with you and time? Confused by Time, Dawn of Time, what's next? / Dunno :). Whatever I want.**

**Kitsube: Ohhhh, Ouran is coming for Kronos! ...right? / Nah.**

**Cupcakeheart2005: I love this story..want a cookie?:) / Sure. Here's a cookie for you (::)**

**seaweedgirl1117: OMG! I LOVE this story! i just started reading it today and I have completely caught up! I love your writing. At first I hated the Percy/Kronos pairing but now I absolutely LOVE and adore it! an't wait for the next update! / Whoa, that's fast reading. Pernos is an awesome pairing that's completely underrated :)**

**pjoandhoo: Thanks a lot. (sarcasticly) You now have me screaming every time I see you update, and to the people who stopped reading because of the paring it's their loss because this story is one of my (and probably others to) favorite fanfiction stories of all time (that I've read). I am so excited to see what happens when Zeus finds out that Percy and Kronos have been dating. ;) :) !**  
**I forgot to mention that King Percy was AWSOME! I can't wait to see more. / You're welcome :D. As for Zeus' reaction... hahaha, you'll have to wait and see. I loved writing that scene :). Percy would actually make a really good King too.**

**Guest: ass fun as it was to see them squirm i dont think i can keep that up" that part was awesomely funny cant wait to see what happens to kronos and i assume the exerpt refers to ouranous (if i spelled that right)**  
**ps. i would sign in to reveiw but im on mobile and it wont stay signed in**  
**pps. are you still writing lost son?**  
**ppps. you are awesome :D**  
**pppps. sorry for the long reveiw / The excerpt refers to a different Primordial. As for the Lost Son thing, I'll mention it at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks :)**

**Jaylene Olebar: OMGODS! ha! that was good and i like the part Darren stared up at Percy. "How can you be Percy Jackson?"**  
**"I am not," "I am Lord Perseus, Titan King and Ruler of Natural Disasters and Healing."**  
**"But… you're Percy Jackson!"**  
**"I believe I just said I am no longer Percy Jackson. I lost my mortal surname upon becoming a Titan Lord. I am Percy to my friends, and Perseus to those who wish Kronos or I harm."**  
**Darren shook his head. "What about father?" he asked finally.**  
**those were my faverite parts in the chapter**  
**oh and this was very good keep it up! /Thanks :). I think Percy would be a really good King, though we'll have to wait to see if Kronos agrees.**

**Rukario77: DANG! I loved Percy going all Titan Lord, that was pretty cool. Awesome chapter and can't wait for the next one! / Hhahaa, it was, wasn't it? King!Percy is awesome :).**

**percabethforever: I loved King Percy(or Queen ?)...please include him in some action scenes soon...i would like to see him use his powers...and where has erebus disappeared... Judging from the excerpt i have got a feeling he is going to make an appearance in the next chapter...but knowing your unpredictability i maybe wrong...**  
**Hope u update soon:):) / King and Queen, I think :). Percy will have a fighting scene soon, one which he definitely deserves. You'll find out :). **

**Luminous Crystal: I loved this chapter, especially the part when Percy was just like, "I'm not Percy Jackson. I'm the Titan King" to Abiron, Zoe, and Darren. Please update soon! You're the best author on here, and I check every day to see if you update. :-) / Yup, Percy's achieved a new level of awesomeness. Thanks :).**

**Underworld Skylar: Cygosdyl (might've spelled that wrong but whatever) is planning to kill Kronos? That's just my guess, since he seems to be the main antagonist of the story. I love this story, it's perfect. There's the perfect amount of Character development and humour without it being overwhelming. Sometimes I forget I'm reading a fanfiction because it's written so well / Cysgodol. And you'll find out. Thanks :). Though I think I'll be sued from copyright if I tried to make this an actual story. **

**The open minded: Really cool and very well done the suspension is soo good x / Thanks :)**

**Blakely Evans: Ohhh! I love the plot twist with the twins and Darren. So, in this chapter Percy states he has no last name...what's going to happen to his mother? Will Percy have to say goodbye? / This is 3 centuries after BoO. If Sally is still alive, then she's going pretty well for a mortal.**

* * *

**Chapter 52 - No Killing**

"I can't believe they deserted us!" Thalia exploded as she slammed the van's door shut.

"Thalia," Annabeth hissed, "shut up. We're here."

"I know," Thalia grumbled, glancing at the hotel which had a large neon sign reading '_ELPIS' HEARTH_'. "I think that explains why Lady Hestia booked this place."

"Hope's Hearth," Annabeth said with a slight smile. "Come on, let's go in. We'll talk in there." She paused slightly. "Nico, can you check Kronos? Make sure he won't go anywhere during the night?"

"How do you think he'll do that?" Nico snorted. "You've got him tied up so he can't even move."

Annabeth shrugged. "Make sure all the lights are on. Then no one can shadow travel into the van."

Nico nodded slightly. "Sure. I'll do that," he said, his voice getting muffled as he entered the van.

Annabeth turned and entered the hotel, the other eight demigods behind her. The hotel was simple, but beautiful. It had an obviously Greek design, causing Annabeth to smile.

"Hello," the receptionist greeted with a bright smile. "My name is Elpis. I believe you are the ones Hestia sent to me?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Hestia is always on my nerves," Elpis sighed. "Hope this, hope that. Hope is universal. It's everywhere." She paused briefly, but before any of them could speak she'd continued. "Now, you have the rooms three through to eight, but since you seem to be lacking three, room eight will no longer be available to your use. The Titan currently in your van will be perfectly safe through the night due to this being a completely safe and secured area."

"How do you know-" Thalia started.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Elpis," Annabeth greeted, bowing slightly to the Primordial.

Elpis rolled her eyes. "Hope is on everyone's side, Annabeth Chase. No matter how much Lady Hestia asks, I will not join Olympus, and nor will I help them. What interests me, however, is that Othrys is certainly not hopeless. No, instead it seems those in Othrys hold a lot of anger, and a lot of hope still." Elpis turned her attention back to Annabeth, her eyes having glazed over slightly while she spoke. "Now, that will be fifty drachma for the ten of you. Plus ten for the captive in your van."

"Why plus ten?" Thalia demanded. "Shouldn't it be plus one?"

"Holding captives in the grounds of my Hotel is bad for business, Thali Grace," Elpis snapped. "And Kronos is an old friend. My hotel is peaceful, and everyone leaves as they enter, but that does not mean I condone holding captives. Any captive costs ten extra drachma. Look at the board," she said, gesturing over her shoulder to the board behind her.

Annabeth blinked. "Right," she said, digging out the sixty drachma from her bag given to her by Hermes and piling it on the table.

"Excellent," Elpis said happily. "For an extra ten I will ensure that Kronos' hunter does not kill him."

"Hunter?" Annabeth asked sharply.

Elpis cocked her head to the side. "Ah, you didn't know."

"Know what?" Jason said anxiously.

"Erebus and Othrys are currently at war," Elpis said cheerfully. "He has heard Kronos is currently unable to defend himself and is approaching as we speak. Kronos will be killed by him within an hour."

"How long have they been fighting?" Annabeth asked, her mind racing.

"Four months. The war with Erebus started before the war with Olympus. I believe it started because Erebus attacked Kronos up north somewhere, I don't know the specifics, but I do know Kronos was nearly killed by him," the Primordial explained. "In fact, the reason he stopped moving when you punched him, Annabeth, is because you hit him where Erebus impaled him straight through. He would have died had the Titans not found him."

"That's…" Jason trailed off. "So, what you're saying is that Othrys is in the middle of a two-way war?"

"Erebus wishes to destroy Gaea. The Titans are taking up their old title of Protectors as they stop him," Elpis mused. "A new Golden Age may be on the horizon. Now," she said, her tone becoming more cheerful. "Another ten drachma please." Annabeth wordlessly handed them over. "Good. Take the elevator to the first floor. Your rooms should be simple to find."

The elevator was crowded with them all in it, and voices immediately erupted.

"Another Primordial?" Leo demanded. "Can't they wait their turns?"

"If that Primordial thinks he's gonna take Kronos he's gonna have me up his backside until he leaves," Thalia muttered to Annabeth.

Annabeth snorted. "Thals, you're a virgin."

"Not like that," Thalia said, looking absolutely disgusted at the thought.

"Everyone!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Shut up! Look, we'll tell the gods this when we return. For now, we'll have to stay up and make sure nothing happens in the night. We'll take turns on watch."

Nico sighed. "And here I was hoping I'd get to sleep."

"Nico and Will you'll take one room," Annabeth said pointedly. "Jason and Piper take one. Hazel and Frank. I'll go with Thalia, and Leo can go with Clarisse. I don't want anyone kept up, understand?"

Thalia snorted. "Why did you pair them all together then?"

"I don't think Leo and Clarisse will be doing anything," Annabeth muttered. "Darren, A…" she trailed off with a frown. "Right. They left with Krios."

"Good for nothing little-"

"Thalia, please don't say that," Annabeth sighed. "It was their choice. And can we please try to get Kronos back to Olympus _alive?_"

"It's not my fault he's a complete arsehole," Thalia grumbled.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to take out Luke's death on him. Luke's death was as much of his own fault as it was Kronos'," Annabeth explained. "Don't try to shove as much of the blame onto Kronos as possible."

Thalia sighed. "I just hate him so much."

Annabeth nodded. "I hate him too. I just know that there's no point trying anything, because the gods will do that when we get him to Olympus."

Thalia frowned. "I guess so."

"Get some sleep," Annabeth said. "I'll stay up a little while and keep an eye on Kronos. Make sure nothing happens."

Thalia nodded. "All right. But wake me up after two hours or so, would you? We'll take turns."

Annabeth nodded. "Sure. Just make sure you get enough sleep."

* * *

Kronos scowled, trying to get the blindfold off him by rubbing it against his shoulder and hoping he'd be able to shake it off. He angrily clenched his jaw and tried to jerk his head away from the rope and door of the van, but the ropes that the irritating little virgin had tied were still tight. Annoyingly tight. Oh, how he longed to enter that Hotel – screw Elpis (not literally) and her rules of no fighting – and kill all of them. His scythe cutting through their necks like a hot knife through butter. Screw Perseus – also not literally – and his oath. The former demigod wouldn't back out now, he was too attached. Too weak with love.

He froze when he felt a soft warmth against his skin, and the blindfold was removed quickly followed by the gag. "Really," the Primordial sighed. "You're not going to get anywhere doing that."

"Elpis," Kronos greeted with a slight nod. "What brings you here to my… humble abode?"

Elpis snorted. "Cut it out, Kronos. How did this happen? I thought I told you to be careful! I don't go around getting information off Hestia about the plans of the gods just so you'd get yourself stuck anyway."

Kronos scowled at her. "The gods would not-"

"Ananke says you've been stupid. Completely stupid. Of the three possible futures left, you only survive one of them," Elpis stated. "As I said: completely stupid."

Kronos shrugged carelessly. "Your point? I believe my life is my own life. I can do what I wish with it."

"Stupid, _stupid boy_," Elpis snapped. "One of the three options has Perseus going _completely _and utterly insane – one of the ones you die in, actually. He becomes your replacement in the galaxy to balance out the order of things."

Kronos cocked his head to the side, shifting his body slightly in an attempt at getting some circulation back. "Out of curiosity, what happens after the events I have set into motion?"

Elpis snorted. "Oh, no. I'm not telling. You'll have to figure that out yourself. I'm done helping you." She paused briefly. "After I talk to Erebus, that is. I'll have to remind him that my hotel is specifically a no-killing area. Do you realise how much you've messed up the future? Ananke is... well, she's _pissed_, for lack of a better word."

Kronos smirked faintly. "I'm sure I'd realise if you tell me."

Elpis smiled sweetly. "Not a chance," she said, slipping some ambrosia into his mouth. "Though you'll need this." She put the gag and blindfold back. "My hotel is a no-killing zone. But it's not a no-visiting zone. So have fun with Erebus, Kronos."

Kronos' head snapped up towards her, his eyes widening behind the blindfold. He struggled against the ropes, desperately trying to get himself free as the warmth was sucked out of the van, letting him know that Elpis had gone. And he was at Erebus' mercy.

* * *

Elpis was scarily happy in the morning as she greeted the quest members. "This is for you," she said cheerfully, handing them five drachma and several lumps of ambrosia. "This, however, is not for you. You'll burn up having this. It's completely undiluted ambrosia, only for Primordials or children of them. You'll need it," she said calmly. "The drachmas are half of what you gave for Kronos. Since I did half of my job at protecting him in the night."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What happened?" she demanded. "You said your hotel is a no-killing zone!"

"Exactly," Elpis said, sounding very pleased. "And he wasn't killed. He was, however, suitably punished for completely and utterly messing up the future by allowing himself to be captured. And Erebus was all too eager to do so on the behalf of the Primordial council."

Leo blinked. "There's a primordial council?"

Elpis sighed. "Yes, son of Hephaestus. And we attempt to ensure everything happens as it should. Some beings, however, forget that – for example, Kronos is a very common perpetrator of this – and they defy us. Any being is punished for doing so. So," she continued, pushing the ambrosia towards Annabeth, "you'll need this."

Annabeth wordlessly took the ambrosia. "When you say punished," she said carefully, "what – exactly – do you mean?"

Elpis just smiled. "I believe that's none of your concern, goddess. Now I suggest you go. You have a long journey ahead of you. And you may wish to be quick if you want to get Kronos to Olympus alive. And please, inform Hestia that if she bothers me once more I shall withdraw all hope from Olympus."

Annabeth tensed. "Of course, Lady Elpis."

"Now leave my hotel," Elpis ordered.

The quest members quickly scattered, none of them too eager to cause the Primordial's rage to be unleashed on Olympus.

Annabeth immediately made her way to the van which still held Kronos. "Will," she called, "I get the feeling you're going to be needed again."

Will nodded, saying a quick goodbye to Nico before scrambling after Annabeth into the van. "What – whoa," he breathed.

Behind him, Thalia peered into the van. "Damn. I should have done that before," she grumbled. "At least it seems to have shut him up."

Will glared at Thalia as he grabbed the ambrosia that Elpis had given them. "That's not very helpful. Him being unconscious is a lot worse than him speaking, especially because the majority of this ichor is dried," he said, putting his hand against the mesh separating them from Kronos before quickly recoiling, his hand slick with golden blood. "Yeah. Annabeth? Maybe you'd better start up the van. Find the fastest way back to Olympus."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, already starting the van. "We'll be there by tomorrow."

* * *

Percy crouched in front of Leander. "All right, stop," he said, his hand closing around Leander's small one. "Not like that," he said, shifting the kid's grip on the dagger he held. "Like this."

Leander peered up at him, giving him a toothy grin. "Thank you, daddy," he said cheerfully.

Percy smiled slightly. "Now, see if you can get Poseidon, all right?"

The god of the sea sighed. "Why did I agree to this?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Someone had to though."

"Mommy," Leander said, tugging on Percy's arm.

Percy briefly frowned. "Daddy," he corrected.

"Mommy," Leander repeated firmly. "I feel the earth."

Percy blinked, glancing towards Poseidon. "You do? Good. Now try to trip Poseidon up."

Leander's eyebrows furrowed. "But that's _mean_."

Percy grinned. "I know. But I'm here, Lee. You have to learn somehow."

Leander lifted the dagger in his hand. "I thought I was learning how to fight," he said innocently. "Not how to trip someone up."

Percy snorted. "Sometimes tripping someone up can help you in a fight. It's dirty, but it works – Kronos is living proof of that."

"Father's dirty?" Leander asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Very dirty," Poseidon called, an amused smile on his face.

Percy frowned at Poseidon. "He didn't mean it like that, dad."

Poseidon laughed. "Oh, I know. But you can't deny that Kronos is dirty."

"He several billion years old," Percy said as he straightened up. "What do you expect? I'd have thought you'd be happy that he hasn't tried to… well, fuck me yet."

"Oh, I am," Poseidon nodded. "But nevertheless, it will happen. Kronos isn't known for his celibacy."

"I never said he was," Percy pointed out.

There was silence for several moments before a small voice asked, "Daddy? What's _fuck_?" as a hand tugged on Percy's arm.

Percy paled, looking to Poseidon for help. "Uh…"

"Is it bad?" Leander asked innocently.

Percy's mouth opened and closed before opening again. "Well, Leander. It depends… uh, on the circumstances."

"What is it? Would it be bad if father did it to you?"

"Yes, Percy," Poseidon mused, "would it be bad?"

Percy shot Poseidon a glare before turning back to Leander. "No, Leander, it wouldn't be bad."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, but Percy avoided his gaze. "It wouldn't, would it?" Poseidon asked.

"Percy!" Luke yelled as he jogged into the demigods' arena. "You want to join us?"

Percy let out a sigh of relief. "Saved by the demigod," he stuck his tongue out at Poseidon before fleeing towards Luke. "Have fun with Leander, Dad!"

The last thing he heard before leaving the arena was Leander's innocent voice asking, "What _is _fuck?"

Luke shot him a questioning look, but Percy shook his head. "You don't want to know."

* * *

**I thought a little Percy going through parenting troubles was needed. So here it is :).**

**Next chapter we'll get to what happened between Kronos and Erebus, and that'll be fun :D. **

**And I'm just gonna apologise for all the POV changes in this chapter.**

**Also, for those of you who are wondering what the Hades is happening with The Lost Son, I am absolutely going to finish it. Theron will have his adventure finished at some point. I'm just struggling to sort out the plot at the moment. And the story's going to end up being shorter than I had originally intended, but still. I _will _finish it.**


	54. (53) Sky and Shadow

**Guest: UPDATE! please? / -**

**KayChildOfHades: Wow! That was really great. I really liked how Hope/Elpis was nuetral and kind of helped Kronos out just a tiny bit and the demigods. The information was useful to have, and I also liked Percy's parenting skills too. :P Have a great day and keep writing! / Thanks :).**

**Personos shipper: What the hell this is all too funny I can't stop laughing!**  
**The funniest part by far is "what is fuck?" What the hell I can't stop laughing! Thank you this is awesome thank you! / :D. I thought I needed a bit of entertainment after what was happening to Kronos :)**

**Lilireyna: I love this story. But I have three questions about it:**  
**-Was this supposed to be a PercyXAnnabeth? Because the first chapters with Annabeth POV are really confusing. I thought it was a Percabeth... But seriously I love PercyXKronos so it's better this way I guess:)**  
**\- How will dear Zeus reacts about our two love birds?**  
**\- Will Percy getting laid? If yes would You writte the big event? Puppy eyes ****  
**I am in love with your work / 1) No. That's from Annabeth's POV, so this was always going to be Peronos. 2) You'll find out. 3) Yes, and yes. It should be out - if I can concentrate enough to do so - when I reach a certain point in the fanfic.**

**Travis rosen: Hahahahahhahaha / :)**

**Jackal: Matt is such a loser for complaining about crap like that stuff. Anyways to me since it seems that the demigods and what Shit face a.k.a Matt nicknamed the Primordial Gods will lose and Kronos will win. That and the only friends Percy will have will be the one's on his side. I love how you torture your characters, seeing other people in pain is great! Ha hah ha ha! / Well, the ending of the war is still admittedly undecided, and only I'm allowed to say such stuff about Matt :).**

**DanLM (chapter 36): Btw, thought I'd just say just because people don't like gay pairings with straight characters in canon doesn't make them homophobic. ( I don't like gay pairings with Percy but this story is good enough for me to deal with it, as long as it doesn't turn too much into a love story, I guess I'll see as I keep reading) / I know. It was just to see what everyone thought really. I wasn't implying that it made them homophobic.**

**DanLM (chapter 20): So I'm 20 chapters in and I'm sure loads change in the next 23 but I just wanted to congratulate you on the amazing story. The only thing I've found strange is how the titans are so much stronger than the gods. I guess it kind of implies that titans are stronger in the PJO books but I'm not sure, (the gods are more powerful in Greek myths) BUT it's your story so this kind of thing really doesn't matter as it helps develop YOUR story (which is amazing).**  
**(I felt Tartarus dying IN Tartarus -literally where all his power is, Ouranos had to be taken away from the sky to the earth to be beaten-but again it's your story so it doesn't really matter, especially as you said it was vital to the story)**  
**BTW very good story (need to say again)! / Thanks :). There are 24 Titans and hundreds of gods, so I figure the Titans have generally more power _each _when compared to_ one _god. One god versus one Titan will have the Titan winning, unless it is an Olympian, then it depends on which Titan it is. In Greek myths (like the Titanomachy) the majority of the Titans helped the gods. In the end, it was only Hyperion, Krios, Koios, Iapetus and some of the second generation Titans who supported Kronos. The others all joined the gods, and yet the war still lasted 10 years. Who says Tartarus is gone forever? Primordials can't be killed in their domain, you're right.**

**Guest: That really was awesome!**  
**So Leander can sense Gaea? And she's still kinda a cliffhanger / Yup, and yup :)**

**Jaylene Olebar: lol that was cute! keep it up and thanks for the update / Thanks**

**Persian Warrior Queen 29: I laughed soooooo hard at the awkward family exchange! I actually dropped the shortcake I was holding on my keyboard...**  
**Huh, Kronos just messed up the future? Typical, typical. I hope he wasn't too beaten up!**  
**Does Kronos die in the end? And what is Annabeth's reaction to him and Percy's relationship? Does Percy still like Annabeth? Oh, who am I kidding, you're probably not gonna tell me just to build up the suspense (and kill me in the process)! / Kronos was beaten up magnificently :). Maybe (I've not decided yet) and not gonna say.**

**Cupcakeheart2005: So cute!I really hope Percy reunites with the demigods...and see what their reaction will be to Percy being please, / He will eventually.**

**Guest (chapter 17): Crosscurrent / -**

**Underworld Skylar: Hahahaha, oh my god. "Daddy? What's fuck? Would it be bad if father did it to you?Yes, Percy, would it be bad?" Please send help, because I have died of laughter. Parent!Percy is a flustered Percy and I love it. Also, Elpis has some history with Kronos? It seemed like it, from their conversation. The demigods have learned of the Titans in a two-way war, but will they use it to their advantage? Do they know that Percy has taken Rhea's throne? I honestly can't remember. Anyway, I love this story line. It's fantastic. I know that you would get copyrighted, unfortunately. / I thought I needed to put that scene in just for the levity. Elpis and Kronos have a lot of history, yes. Wait and see. Nope, they don't know.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: I love the Leander fluff at the end, a good distraction from the doom and gloom of Kronos's capture. Please update soon so I vacant be distracted from the sun cooking my brains. / Yup, that was the point.**

**pjoandhoo: Yesssss! Another update. I glad we got to see Leander again. That was funny ;) So I know that the other demigods are immortal but is Darren?**  
**P.S. Glad you don't have to worry about American politics. I live in America. (hoping Trum**  
**Stupid phone! I meant to say I hope Trump doesn't win. But then again none of the candidates are very good so we're doomed anyways :(**  
**But enough of that I can't wait to see what happened to Kronos (wait that came out wrong, whatever). Still waiting for that Zeus reaction. (I know the longer you build it up the better it will be but I still can't wait) :):):):):) :D / Darren, Abiron and Zoe are not immortal. Please, I think England now has a bigger problem than that. The Zeus reaction will be awesome.**

**Rukario77: Thank you for including Leander calling Percy mama, I think it's super cute XD / Yup, that was the point.**

**The Open Minded: Really enjoyed reading this can't wait for Kronos and percy to be together again xx / They will be eventually.**

**Awsome12123: Nice! I want someone to die though...**  
**UPDATE PLEASE / Shut up. The more people ask for updates the less they're gonna get.**

**Guest (chapter 1):This is a masterpiece! / Thanks**

**Luminous Crystal:Nice chapter! The minute I saw the new chapter was up, I dropped whatever I was doing and rushed to read it. It was amazing, as always! I'm worried for Kronos, though... :-) / Thanks. I'm worried for him too :)**

* * *

**Chapter 53 - Sky and Shadow**

The absence of the physical form of Hope was stifling, the coldness encroaching on all sides as all the lights in the van switched off. The coldness reminded Kronos briefly of his childhood, whenever he was in Ouranos' presence – cowering before his father in fear and the deadening iciness which spread through his veins in his father's presence – before he ground his teeth and banished the thought from his mind.

Kronos sensed it as the shadows writhed around him, mockingly caressing the back of his neck and circling around him, tugging at his hair and arms. He held in the anger rising up in him as he tried to jerk away from the shadows.

"Well," a silky voice murmured, "isn't this nice?"

Erebus.

Kronos stilled, tilting his head out to the side slightly as he strained his hearing for any noises the Primordial made. Out of all the Primordials, the Lord of Shadows was the quietest.

"Unfortunately," Erebus continued, "I cannot kill you yet… but Ananke said nothing about harming you. You've upset a great many important beings recently, Kronos, and you know it."

The Primordial's voice was coming from all around Kronos, from all the shadows in the van, and Kronos had no clue about where the Primordial actually was. Until he felt an ice-cold blade settle on his shoulder next to his neck. The Titan swallowed, relaxing his entire body and the ropes keeping him suspended.

"Clever," Erebus remarked, the blade's edge scrapping along the top of Kronos' shoulder. "Very clever. But foolish."

The blade dug down, easily piercing Kronos' flesh before being jerked out, ichor staining the Stygian Iron. "Shall we remove your blindfold? I'd love to see the pain in your eyes as I mutilate you."

With a flick of the Primordial's wrist, his sword slashed through the blindfold, dragging across Kronos' face, and causing the piece of fabric to flutter to the ground. The Titan blinked, tilting his head towards the ground only for Erebus to chuckle and shake his head, the point of his sword suddenly beneath Kronos' chin and forcing his head up.

"No, no. That won't do. I want you to look at me, Titan," the Primordial sneered.

If the gag was off, Kronos would have spat in Erebus' face. As it was, he could only glare and hope he looked terrifying enough while being helplessly tied up and on his knees before the Primordial.

Erebus snorted. "Oh, don't be like that, Kronos. This is my vengeance for you being a complete and utter bastard while you were younger."

Right, Kronos thought. He remembered his brothers and him resorting to stealing from the Primordial when they were younger. And Kronos personally created the scar that ran from Erebus' temple to his chin, crossing over his eye and nose.

"You escaped me then," Erebus chuckled, "but look at you now!" His blade slashed across Kronos' chest. "On. Your. Knees!" Each word brought a new swipe of the sword, the Primordial's face etched with fury, the last word bringing a slash across Kronos' cheek. "The great Lord Kronos."

Kronos clenched his hands into a fist, fervently wishing he could kill the Tartarus-damned Primordial, but he couldn't even speak.

Erebus smirked, crouching down in front of Kronos and grasping his chin, forcing him to look into the Primordial's eyes. "It's a shame, nephew," he mused. "Really. You could join me," he breathed, brushing some black hair away from Kronos' eyes with a finger, "and this could all end. I'll shadow travel you away from here," the Primordial offered. "Elpis doesn't need to know. It would be so simple, Kronos. I'll even ensure Perseus survives, if you wish. You may keep him as your pet."

Kronos jerked his head out of the Primordial's grip, glaring at him. "Or not," Erebus continued, a shadow making a shallow cut along the front of Kronos' neck. "Elpis didn't say I couldn't harm you, as you're likely aware." He paused and flicked a finger, the gag pulled out of Kronos' mouth in response.

"I will never help you," Kronos snarled.

"Never," Erebus echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me, Kronos. What would you do to save Perseus Jackson's pitiful life?"

Kronos froze for a split second before he tried to lunge at the Primordial, only for the ropes to keep him still. "You dare to touch him and I'll kill you as I did to Ouranos," he snarled, struggling with his bound hands.

Erebus smiled widely, his eyes glinting in satisfaction. "If you succeed in escaping the gods, you will join me in Canada for a re-match. Perhaps I may kill you this time. If you do not arrive, then Perseus will die. I believe you're aware I am perfectly capable of murdering him whilst he sleeps."

Kronos gritted his teeth. "You will not touch Percy Jackson," he hissed, his golden eyes flaring up like wildfire.

Erebus shook his head slightly, his sword reappearing in his hand. "In case you're not quite aware, nephew, you're not exactly in the position to be making demands." The stygian iron sword bit into Kronos' thigh and tore through muscle, making him lock his jaw.

The Primordial hummed as he sharply pulled the blade back before slamming the butt of the hilt into the side of Kronos' jaw. The Titan's head snapped to the side as he felt bone crunch under the force which made stars briefly flicker across his eyes.

Kronos winced slightly as he carefully opened his mouth. "You won't touch him," he repeated, locking Erebus' eyes with his own.

The sword bit into his side, lodging between two ribs. "The more you decide to order me around, the more you're going to get hurt," Erebus hissed, the hilt of the sword starting to get slippery from the ichor running down the blade. The Primordial dragged the blade down, forcing it through one of Kronos' ribs and burying it in the side of his abdomen.

Kronos groaned faintly, trying desperately to twist his body away from the searching blade. Erebus just chuckled and harshly tugged the sword out, causing ichor to run down Kronos' side and thigh until it pooled on the ground.

"Perhaps you'll think next time you plan to disobey Ananke's plan. Or," he added, "perhaps not, and I'll have another opportunity to come and… visit you." Erebus smirked wildly, raising the blade again. "Sweet dreams, Kronos," he breathed, and the pommel of his sword slammed into the side of Kronos' temple.

The Titan's eyes rolled back into his head as Erebus straightened up, giving one last look at Kronos before the shadows flocked to him and he disappeared.

* * *

Really, Percy thought, it was a miracle the gods hadn't decided to investigate Chicago themselves. Though they probably just thought it was normal for the windy city to have winds so strong that the skyscrapers were creaking and groaning and all the mortals were hiding inside.

The winds were so strong that Percy was almost swept off his feet by a sudden gust that whistled down the street, slamming into him and making him stumble. At his side, Iapetus reached out to steady him, the Titan annoyingly balanced. Percy noted that all of the children of Gaea were perfectly still in the hurricane-force winds.

Percy shut his eyes and concentrated, remembering Kronos' teachings as he located the main source of the Primordial's power. "He's not completely formed yet," he called, having to shout to be heard over the wind.

Iapetus nodded in agreement. "Yes. Otherwise we'd be slammed onto these buildings by now and have already had dozens of lightning strikes focused onto us."

Oceanus trudged off into the wind, forcing his way down the street like a rock rooted to a riverbed. Several of the Titans had decided to stay at Othrys, all claiming they had something vitally important to attend to, while Percy knew they just didn't want to have to face Ouranos in battle.

Krios, Iapetus and Lelantos had attached themselves to Percy's side, and Koios was staying with Oceanus and Tethys. Atlas was gleefully gripping his javelin, looking incredibly eager to have a fight – Percy made a mental note that Atlas would have to fight someone when they got back to Othrys – as he strode along beside Perses, the Titan of Destruction, and Perses' consort, Asteria.

The further they advanced down the street the harder the winds slammed into them, nearly managed to send several Titans toppling over. Lightning started flickering above them in the sky, painting the dark grey clouds with splashes of light every strike.

"He's not able to focus enough to hit us," Koios called back as a bolt slammed into the street several feet from him, melting the concrete and causing his armor to steam slightly.

"Now, yes," Iapetus nodded. "But not for much longer," he added, a bolt smashing through a window mere inches from him. His armor bubbled slightly from the heat, molten metal causing streaks though the silver. "Ouch," he murmured. Percy wordlessly passed his hand over the burn, causing it to seal up without a scar. "Thank you."

Percy just shrugged, Tsunami belted to one side of his waist and Backbiter on the other. "What good am I if I can't heal others, which is my domain? Since I'm useless at most other things." He sped up before Iapetus could answer, moving forward to join Oceanus, Tethys and Koios.

"I thought you talked to him about Kronos?" Krios demanded.

Iapetus nodded. "I did."

"Apparently not enough," Lelantos said helpfully.

"Yes, thank you for that, nephew," Iapetus grumbled, shooting a light glare at the younger Titan.

Lelantos shrugged, his bow held loosely in his hand and his daggers at his waist. "I'm merely trying to be helpful," he said coolly. "Besides, grandfather isn't that far ahead now," he added as a stronger gust of wind picked him off the ground, his golden wings flaring out as the wind caught them. The manipulated the wind to curve down, knowing he couldn't stop it entirely and landed nimbly back on his feet.

"If you're that eager to meet him then go on ahead," Krios grumbled. "We'll wait for your wings to return to us on the wind, minus your head."

Lelantos grinned widely. "Come on, uncle, surely you're not that upset! Perseus is a good King."

"Queen," Iapetus corrected.

"King," Lelantos repeated. "He's got a dick and no boobs. Hence a male body, and so he is a King."

"Well, he seems rather taken with Rhea's throne for a King," Krios muttered.

Iapetus frowned lightly at the mention of Rhea. He was sure that he was the only one, other than Perseus, to sense her presence the day when they had named Perseus King of Othrys. "He speaks the truth," he chuckled. "And Leander had taken to calling him mother. Surely there must be a reason for that."

Krios laughed, the sound bouncing off the skyscrapers around them. "That was Kronos' influence on the child, brother."

Iapetus nodded. "Ah, yes. It was, wasn't it?"

The whistling of the wind turned into a loud groan and the wind abruptly rushed the other direction, making several of the Titans stumble and Lelantos to yelp as his wings caused him to be flung into the air. In front of the Titans the air bunched together, forming a solid form of shimmering winds which howled, momentarily lashing out at a skyscraper and sending rubble crashing to the street below.

"Titans! Disgraces of my blood!" a voice bellowed, the wind figure becoming more tangible as skin formed out of the wind and muscle rippled. "You dare to intend to challenge me again?"

"Father," Oceanus greeted coolly.

Percy stepped forward. "Lord Ouranos," he greeted.

Ouranos' giant face formed a dark scowl. "You," he hissed at Percy, lightning flickering overhead and several bolts colliding with skyscrapers, "the one my traitorous son has chosen to call his own, dare to enter my city! My traitorous children!" he howled. "It will give me great pleasure to tear you apart!"

* * *

**So I will answer to the reviews in a couple of days and I'll update the chapter then.**

**As it is though I don't have time to do it at the moment**.

**EDIT: I added the responses to reviews above, but I'm sorry if they're short. I've just come back from Greece - which is why I had a really short chapter, so I don't want another person commenting about the length - and I've really just realised how fucked up everything is over here. Brexit's result has split my family apart and I can't even hold a conversation with my grandparents for their vote to Leave and fuck up my future. So I'm not in a very good mood right now.**


	55. (54) The Difference of Kings

**Start on tongue: The lioness is actually Rhea I heard lions were her sacred animal so she could transform into one love your story u should maybe have percy build a small city around others were remittance could live and minor Titans this way they could increase in power and number i love ur story it is my first favourite one love it's plot and Kronos**  
**Thanks keep updating the good work / The lioness is Rhea? Is it? Percy will probably try to expand Othrys, but because it sits on top of a mountain I don't really think there's much room for a city. I love Kronos too :)**

**Cjay015: Finally I was able to finish all the chapters. I was refraining myself from giving my reviews for every chapter since I have to catch up with the latest chapter. But now that I'm done with them, here are my thought about your story. First, I wanna thank you for sharing this wonderful fanfic. I really loved the different plot twists that you put in this story and the way you slowly build up the relationship between Percy and Kronos. While I'm reading this halfway through, I'm starting to get a hint that they will be paired up eventually and when it happened I must admit that I felt really happy for both of them. Oh, by the way, I wanna blame you since I ended up staying really late and not getting enough sleep this past few days because I was getting excited of what would happen in the next chapter. Haha! Just kidding! :) I do hope that you will be able to update since I wanna see how Firefly will be saved by Hero (and I kinda miss their moments together). Thanks again. / I figured I couldn't suddenly have them together because that would freak even more people out... so this is the result. Sorry :/. Trust me, when they get back together there will be an unforgettable moment xD.**

**anabethchase653: Plz review its been forever and I really wanna see what happens next. So far the story is amazing and I can't wait to read more. Plz keep up the great work. / I will review my own story? Okay. **

**Jaylene Olebar: lol that was cute! keep it up and thanks for the update / Thanks and you're welcome :)**

**Guest: dude great story keep up the good work / Thanks.**

**Guest: I half expect Percy to go to the demigods and demand Kronos back and then there would be this fight and then he reveals that he is a Titan. I would love to see their reactions. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) / Not quite. **

**Jackal: I love how you're making bastards who should've never been born like Matt and Cupcake lover think Percy and the demigods will be "friends" again! What in my better opinion would be way more likely to happen is that all the demigods are brutally murdered by Percy. He he he! So hope that happens. P.S. Love how you're turning the hero of Olympus into an evil bitch! / Hey, only I get to insult Matt! Percy is not becoming an 'evil bitch', as I've said before, it is seriously impossible to make Percy do that if I'm keeping him in character.**

**KayChildOfHades: Ooh look at that! Kronos gets his butt kicked and then Percy and the Titans meet Ouranos himself! Pretty cool. Keep updating, because your work is amazing! :P / Erebus is a Primordial god. As powerful as Kronos is, he can't hold off a Primordial when he's tied up and has no weapon.**

**Colts12broncos18: This is so so so amazing! I haven't really been caught up in a little while because I knew that Kronos and Percy got separated so I waited to read the few chapters I need to read, and I almost wish I would have waited until the next update because now I really really can't wait to find out what happens with Percy meeting Ouranos! I cannot wait until the next chapter and I cannot wait until Percy and Kronos are back together again, I never though I would say that, but I just wanted to let you know that I love your story and I love you as an author! I hope things get better for your family and everything else! I hope you are able to update again soon and I cannot wait for the next update! Again, this is absolutely AMAZING! :) / Yeah, Ouranos is a bastard :). They will eventually get back together, though that will be in several chapters still to come. **

**Awsome12123: LOL just read ur respond after I asked for another update! Sry about that... / It's fine, I was just still de-stressing after exams.**

**Celina (chapter 35): Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods. I'm fangirling so hard right now. Holy Styx. THEY KISSED! I NEED TO SEE PERCYS REACTION. I an just imagine in the middle of a battle Kronos either 1) gets really badly injured and Percy comes rushing in to help him, or 2) is about to kill someone Percy cares about and Percy goes over and kisses him or something / Yes, they did kiss :). One of those options may or may not happen.**

**AdopterFiction (chapter 23): If its not titaness or goddess than it has to be a Primdoral / Percy's pairing? hhahaha, not exactly.**

**Nameless: Well that was interesting.I think it would be cool if Percy fought the gods or his friends. I wonder what Annabeth would do. So cool update SOON PLEASE! / There will be a moment or two when Percy clashes with the gods or his friends.**

**Nameless (chapter 27): Don't you think Percy has been though enough pain. / Probably.**

**Lilireyna: Great story / thanks.**

**Luminous Crystal: Nice! I liked this chapter. :-) / Thanks.**

**Matt: I'm going to stop commenting on your stories since I'm betting you and that loser Jackal agree with each other about me. / Trust me, I don't. Only I'm allowed to insult you :). Don't stop reviewing, Matt. I honestly enjoy your comments. And you've been reading this fic since the beginning, pretty much. Trust me, that means a lot.**

**Omegasome: Probably gonna make u do more work, but UPDATE! / I go at my own timings.**

**Rome52: omg cant wait love this chapter / I don't think it was the best chapter I've done... but thanks.**

**Cupcakeheart2005: PLEASE UPDATE GIRL!Love ya-Cupcakeheart2005 / Thanks.**

**the open minded: Good but a bit short for your standards however I'm sure it's because your been very busy of late. I hope all your exams went well and that you have finished them soon / Yeah, I was very busy.**

**C (chapter 53): Yes, Will you glare the fuck out of Thalia. / Hey, Thalia has reasons for hating Kronos.**

**DanLM: Good story but please stop with the mommy/queen stuff. Ofc it's your story and you can do what you want tho. / I'll stop with that the next chapter, because something happens that makes the Titans sort of realise that Percy's not a queen. In fact, due to his fatal flaw, he's an awesome King.**

* * *

**Chapter 54 - The Difference of Kings**

"How's he holding up?" Annabeth asked, keeping one hand on the wheel as she passed a bottle of water through the mesh to Will.

Will shrugged, glancing back at Kronos. "Good. That ambrosia from Elpis worked well. Maybe too well." The Titan's injuries had healed quickly after Will had forced the ambrosia down his throat. That had been the day before, and now Camp Half-Blood was rapidly approaching. "Though his jaw's still broken. I managed to set it, but his constant movement isn't helping it heal."

"Then stop him from moving," Thalia said.

Will shook his head. "That's a lot easier said than done. Have you ever tried to do that? Besides, if he wants to stop himself from healing completely then he's welcome too. The gods would probably be thankful he can't talk without harming himself." A threatening growl came through Kronos' gag, causing Will to grin. "How long until we're there?"

"Not long," Annabeth said even as she pressed down on the accelerator and the van sped up.

Kronos grunted, vainly trying to break out of the ropes. Will smiled wider. "Haven't you realised that's not gonna work yet?"

The Titan paused to glare at Will – since they had not replaced his blindfold – and the new scar over the bridge of his nose rippled.

"Hey, look up," Thalia said, watching over a dozen lights streak across the sky towards Half-Blood Hill, "the gods are flashing." Kronos jerked against the ropes, glowering at her.

"Then hurry up," Will urged. "Don't waste time."

"Is that even possible?" Thalia wondered, turning to face Kronos. "Can you even get wasted or does alcohol not affect you?"

"Not the time, Thalia," Annabeth sighed. "Let's just finish this."

When the vans stopped at the top of Half-Blood Hill there were shouts from the valley below. The majority of the campers immediately started running to the vans as the questers turned to the gods.

"Where are your missing members?" Zeus demanded.

"They left with Krios when he caught up to us," Thalia called from inside the van. "Willingly."

Zeus' eyes narrowed. "They've betrayed Olympus?"

"Finally someone else who sees it my way," Thalia grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet, Thalia," Nico growled before turning to Will. "You're alright?"

Will nodded. "He's tied up. Nothing happened."

"Anyone gonna help me here?" Thalia called. "I can't do this alone." Annabeth and Nico scrambled back into the van which held Kronos, opening the mesh door and stopping beside Thalia. "Good."

"We shouldn't try to get him out completely," Annabeth murmured. "He could get free." She carefully slashed through the rope keeping Kronos tied to the back door.

"This one next?" Nico asked, gesturing to the rope tied to the floor.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Then we'll untie the other two."

Kronos was glaring at her as she moved to untie one, Thalia doing the other. Annabeth ensured she kept a tight grip as Kronos pulled away, nearly succeeding at freeing himself.

"Lord Zeus," Annabeth called as she gestured for Thalia to stop, "I think we'll need some help in here."

Almost immediately the doors opened and Ares marched in, closely followed by Hephaestus. Kronos twitched as the gods approached, his golden eyes smouldering as they grabbed him. Annabeth nodded to Thalia and they used the rest of the ropes to fortify the bonds around the Titan's wrists before he was dragged out of the van.

The campers were all staring open-mouthed as Kronos – with his feet and wrists still tied – was shoved down onto his knees before Zeus, his arms held securely behind his back by the two gods.

Zeus studied him for several moments, during which only Kronos' deep breathing was heard to betray his anger, before the god turned to the demigods and Annabeth. "You have done well. I trust everything went smoothly?"

"Aside from Krios catching up to us and taking Darren, Abiron and Zoe with him. And then Erebus attacking Kronos? Yes," Annabeth nodded. "Kronos still has a broken jaw, and his rib isn't completely healed where Erebus apparently slashed right through it."

"Erebus?" Athena asked. "The Primordial?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Othrys is fighting us and him at the same time."

"What?" Apollo asked, looking a mix between offended and surprised. "And they're still holding us off?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, though chances are it'll be harder for them now."

Thalia smirked at Kronos. "Probably," she agreed. Kronos' glare switched from Zeus to her briefly then back to Zeus.

"We can talk about that later," Zeus decided as he straightened. "For now, we'll welcome Kronos to Olympus," he smiled widely as he turned back to Kronos. "Hello, father." Kronos' glare darkened in response. "Ares, remove his gag."

The god fiddled with the back of the fabric for several moments as he took the gag off, letting it drop to the floor. Kronos sneered at Zeus. "Congratulations," he spat angrily. "You've done what no other has done before. Are you pleased? Satisfied with seeing me on my knees?"

"Very," Zeus said smugly. "And don't think you'll be getting away any time soon. Not with all the security you'll have around you."

Kronos just chuckled. "What do you hope to achieve by this? Because I assure you, nothing will come of it."

"That may be what you think, but the demigods holding back your army have already reported that your line is falling back. That the defences are failing," Athena said. "Othrys is falling apart without you to hold it together."

Kronos' mouth twitched up. "I'm sure you've all heard of the hydra. Congratulations for separating a head from the body and forgetting to burn the remains. I thought that was one of your most basic lessons at this Half-Breed camp."

"I see no heads growing back," Zeus stated.

"You are blind."

Zeus just turned away from him. "Ares, Hephaestus," he said, gesturing to Kronos, "take him to Olympus."

"Zeus," Hermes said as he looked up from his phone, a grim expression on his face. "It seems that something is happening in Chicago."

* * *

Percy very quickly decided he didn't like Ouranos.

The Primordial was constantly blasting lightning at them and causing hurricane-force winds to careen down the street, knocking several Titans over like bowling pins. Lelantos was having trouble not slamming into the skyscrapers as he was tossed around like a rag doll.

Perses seemed to be having fun toying with his own domain and causing destruction wherever he touched as little explosions would set off between his fingers and the obstacle, while beside him Asteria was flinging green mist – the colour eerily alike to the mist that surrounded the Oracle of Delphi when she was giving a prophecy – at any lightning that would go near them, causing it to fizzle out of existence.

Atlas was being surprisingly nimble for his size and build, darting in to take a stab with his javelin before leaping back as Ouranos attempted to swat him aside. The stabs seemed little more than annoying for the Primordial, like Atlas was a fly buzzing around him.

Iapetus was appearing out of random shadows around Ouranos and stabbing at his legs before disappearing elsewhere while Krios sent waves of energy glowing like stars towards Ouranos, the explosions sending debris and dust shooting around the street.

Percy had never seen so much chaos in his entire life.

The concrete ground was shattering and splintering from the lightning strikes and the constant battering it was taking, dust was shooting around in little tornadoes and the skyscrapers above were creaking and swaying dangerously. Then there was Oceanus and Tethys, who had managed to summon what seemed like half of the sea to them, the water providing a very effective barrier between the lightning and the two Titans.

Percy raised Riptide and lunged through Oceanus' water wall, giving himself a burst of energy before Riptide buried itself in Ouranos' leg.

"Perseus Jackson!" Ouranos roared, a lightning bolt slamming into the ground where Percy was a split second before. "Your death will make Kronos suffer!"

Why did every immortal always threaten Percy with death? Percy backed up as Ouranos ignored Oceanus, even as the eldest Titan buried his blade into the Primordial's calf, and the Sky seemed intent on killing Percy first.

Percy vaulted over the hood of a car in the street, ducking under a lightning bolt, and forced up several gallons of water from the sewage drains underneath them. He flung the water up at the Primordial's face. Ouranos roared in anger as the sewage water shot up his nostrils, staggering back away from the torrent of water.

Koios shot forward and took the opportunity to hack into the Primordial's thigh, making a waterfall of golden blood. The Primordial angrily turned his attention to the Titan of Knowledge, a tornado slamming into him and sending him flying into a skyscraper.

Percy thrust his hand towards the Primordial, concentrating on the air around him and the water particles in Oceanus' water wall. His domain of Natural Disasters overlapped with Ouranos', which would be crucial.

"Oceanus!" Percy yelled, the Titan flinging the water towards him in response. Percy formed a hurricane around him, one far stronger than any he'd created when he was just a demigod, and he stormed over to Ouranos safely encased inside. The Primordial sneered and sent several high-energy lightning bolts towards Percy, but Percy caught them with his hurricane.

Atlas took advantage of the Primordial's distraction and threw his javelin, the tip burying itself in the fork of Ouranos' legs. He howled in a mix of agony and anger and furiously turned to look at the Titan of Endurance, even as the javelin shot back to Atlas' hand, causing the Primordial to twitch slightly.

The Primordial's face shifted into a cyclone, sending a blast of boiling air at Atlas in a move eerily similar to Tartarus' whirlpool face. The Titan slammed into a skyscraper, causing it to creak and groan before toppling over.

Dust rose from the collision, obscuring the area until a fresh blast of wind screeched down the street, toppling the Titans over and clearing the dust away. A spear of lightning descended onto Percy, but he rolled aside and a large fist smashed into him.

Percy swore under his breath, summoning Riptide back with a switch of his fingers.

"You cannot hope to defeat me!" Ouranos roared, and Percy realised then from his vantage point of the ground, that the Primordial was hovering several inches above the earth.

An idea slowly formed in Percy's mind.

He scrambled to his feet, bounding over to Iapetus and catching the Titan just before he slipped into another shadow. "I've got an idea," he said.

Iapetus glanced at him before firing a volley of shadow spears at the Primordial. He grabbed Percy's arm and pulled them back into their shadow before a fist slammed down on them. "I would love to hear it. Preferably before we all die a horrible death."

"You can control the earth, right?"

"Depends. What are we talking about here?" Iapetus pulled them into another shadow to avoid a lightning bolt.

"Ouranos is hovering."

Iapetus blinked. "Clever bastard," he grumbled. "I get it."

Percy nodded. "Good. Just stop him from escaping to the sky, right?"

Iapetus chuckled. "Exactly."

"So in other words, we need to get him on the ground. And the only way to do that is to bring the ground to him," Percy added.

Iapetus smiled wickedly. "I'll do it," he nodded, "just make sure you can keep him down."

"I've got that covered," Percy promised, "just get him to the ground."

* * *

**I will attempt to get the next chapter out faster, hopefully within two weeks (I hope).**

**So, Percy actually has a plan! This is sort of showing how his character has developed recently in the fanfic. Before the events of this fic he'd just dive into the battle and hope for the best. Now, however, because of Kronos' influence and his experiences, he's thinking more. Which will definitely show over the next few chapters :).**

**The chapter title came about in a random moment of inspiration. Ouranos, Zeus, Kronos and now Percy are all Kings. And the chapter sort of revolves around them. The differences between each of them are highlighted in this chapter, with Ouranos mainly focusing on his revenge. Zeus attempting to control the situation, even as Kronos effortlessly guides the conversation. And Percy, just starting out as a King, and yet he has his own advantages that the others don't - he was once a mortal. And the next chapter will show how Percy uses that to his advantage in fighting and in his thoughts.**

**AND JUST OVER 900 REVIEWS, GUYS! How long do you think 1000 will take to get? (That's a hint, by the way xD)**


	56. (55) Alone

**Guest: Really nice chapter I can feel us getting closer and closer to the peak of this story can't wait for more / Yeah, we're getting closer to the peak/**

**nightshade: Hello...so i really love your please try to update...In my opinion this is the best story i have ever read...it is purely fantastic...Keep going with this story...Do u know any other very good pjo stories?And also this is the first time i am reviewing a story..btw u also kinda remind me of my friend...your style of answering questions. .i guess...Anyways have a nice day...Hopefully u are not mad at me cause the first thing i asked you is to update. ..Nice chapter title too...Also when will kronos be saved?...i miss him...Wow...u changed me to a kronos loverxD / Thanks. Uh... The Unknown - by CourtingTheMoon. Perseus Jackson the Monster Shifter - by Hans50. Defiance - by World of Bubbles. Forgotten Prophecy - by Hallowed Nightmare (has an OC, but their character is good and the story line flows really well). Titan of Life - by ForlornSpirit. If you want more, just ask. Nah, it's only when the only thing the review says is 'please update' that is gets me annoyed. Kronos... will be 'saved' eventually.**

**getthehintdude: Hi,i really love ur acctually makes sense ...the kronospercy thing for others have read r so... it is an aawesome story.i would rate this story 5 stars if i try to update if u aren't busy..i mean i understand how it is to be this story have a hundred chaps? ? / Thanks. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, but I expect... at least 20. If I get 100 it would be awesome, but it's probably not gonna happen.**

**Akakuroforever: So i just found this story and finish so i guess it's time for me to review...I never read a percy/kronos fanfic but one thing i could say is that no one will ever make it as good as yours. Also it gave me an idea for the book i'm currently writing. It's about Nico side of the story and a little crossover with the Naruto verse. So could i use your idea of percy and kronos getting together through unusual events like your story. Anyways enough about me, you have an excellant story and i can't wait for more. Also can you go on Wattpad and tell me how i'm going with my stories, my name is amelia potter, Akakuroforever10 and my stories are Another world another life...the red empress and Ace of spade(might change the name so any prompts will be helpful. Your newest fan Kayla .**  
**Ps. Ignore assholes like Matt. / Thanks. Kronos and Percy has been a little secret love for years for me, and I finally decided to put it onto this website. You can definitely use my idea of Kronos and Percy getting together :). Ok, I'll do that.**

**D3n14l: Finally, I finished this story!**  
**This chapter was awesome! The way that the other Titans are finally listening to Perseus just shows how much Percy is being accepted by the Othrys main Titans (asides from Hyperion...)**  
**Hmm, speaking of which, do you have any plans for Hyperion in the future? Like, brought out of exile to find Perseus accepted by his brothers?**  
**Also, how many other Primordials might you include? So far we have had Erebus, Tartarus, Gaea, Ouranos, Ananke (by mention), Eros, Nyx, and Elpis. Will we be seeing Aether, Hemera, or Chronus? / Yeah, the other Titans are sort of getting used to him being around, despite not completely liking him like they did Kronos, they are - sometimes - willing to listen to him. Read this chapter to answer question number 2 :). Big Chronus will definitely pop up at some point, if only so he and little Kronos can have a conversation, because I figure they will be pretty good friends, even though Chronus wouldn't completely agree with Kronos' methods.**

**Bard Of MiRaClEs (chapter 7): Chinese dragons don't have wings, you're thinking of European dragons / I was think of a European dragon, but with the snake-like body of a chinese dragon so called it a chinese dragon to link it to Frank's linage.**

**Matt (chapter 1): Yo. I'm so annoyed with a jerk of an author who did Son of Revenge(pretty good story). The author stopped doing the second book in the first P.J. series just because of some stuff I said. He/she acted like I said lots of horrid stuff(don't remember if I did/didn't) and know the author has left the unfinished story up. One reason though is that one O.C. character in the series is named Luci which I know must stand for Lucifer(I mean how many other legends and stuff do you know who have that as like a nickname?) Also it might be because of other authors lying about stuff which I posted. / tbh, I was gonna stop when you told me to commit suicide, but then thought 'what the fuck, I'm not gonna listen to this dickhead'. They've started the story again though - I just looked at it.**

**DemiqodDauqhter: I'm anticipating the epic reveal and I just can't wait! Do you have a rough estimate of about how many more chapters until it's revealed that percy is the new king/queen of Othrys and he and Kronos are together? I really can't wait this is so well written and amazing I just can't handle the suspense / How many chapters? Uh... well, in the story line it'll be about... one and a half months to two months, so... six or seven chapters maybe? Not entirely sure.**

**Fanaticdomain99: Wow amazing chapter I love the direction your taking this story in and I can't wait for the next chapter /**

**Awsome12123: Great chapter! Can't wait for Kronos to get back to Othrys / Trust me, neither can I :).**

**The Prince of Awesomeness: I just found this story and am pleasantly surprised. A new idea, strong author's determination (to continue), and somehow, made me like a story regardless of the gay coupling (which I really don't mind in this story.) One question (I apologize if you've answered already), why was Annabeth allowed on a quest? Shes a goddess and as you've pointed out earlier, the gods are not allowed to interfere. Once again, my apologies if I've missed the explanation, and thanks for the great read. / Thanks :). It's just that I've read so many really good unfinished stories that I don't want for that to happen. Seriously, I'm gonna go and finish every single story on my profile at some point... unless I die first. Peronos is just that special :D. I sort of considered Annabeth being on the quest as her helping. If you actually read over the quest, the demigods did most of the work. Annabeth was just driving or getting Kronos' attention. And because it was a quest to take a Titan - an immortal - I figure that made it immortal business. And I didn't explain it before, so you missed nothing.**

**Guest: This is like the most interesting fanfic I've ever read!i was literally stuck to it since I started reading! Plz update soon / Thanks. Though I hope that a) that's not literally _stuck _to it, because that'd be awkward, and b) you got some sleep.**

**Matt: By the by I want the fourth ending choice. I can't click it since I don't have an account. P.S. Hope you're ready to get majorly burned! / Dunno why I'm gonna get burnt.**

**Matt: Hello Jerkface guess who's back? Matt is! I'm still pretty sure Percy's demigod turned god pals will hate him once they find out he switched sides. I mean they'll be slaves if his side wins and nobody except weirdos like being slaves. Also I'm betting our favorite time controlling titan will not hold his promise and chop them up, turn them into plant fertilizer, harvest the plants, and give them to Percy, the demigods on the titans side, and the demi-titans to eat. Therefore having them eat their friends. Sorry just kind of gloomy when I thought of that. P.S. Have you read Legends Are Not Always Heroes? It's good. / Hello dickhead, guess who is ignoring all your rude words? It's actually really funny how you guess stuff that's gonna be completely wrong (because as usual, you're underestimating Percy's fatal flaw) and then go and ask a normal question - without any rude words.**

**KayChildOfHades: Haha that chapter was great! I wasn't surprised that Kronos was beat up by Erebus, i just thought it was pretty funny. (Excuse my sense of humor) I also liked how Kronos is like baiting the Olympians to believe that everything is going perfectly well for them. Then WHAM he brings up the whole Percy thing (that wont happen for a while, I presume?) Percy's character development is going great for him and makes him a little better at thinking and planning, therefore making him a better fighter and strategist altogether. I could see him being a really great king. Can't wait for more, and have a great summer! / Oh, it was funny for me too :). Yeah, Percy's development is actually going better than even I'd hoped. The strategic mind Percy's sort of getting will be really important in the future for this fanfic.**

**Colts12broncos18: This is so good! I can't wait for the next chapter and to read about what happens next! I cannot wait until the gods and everyone else find out about about Percy's 'situation' as the king of the Titans and how he loves Kronos! I hope you are able to update again soon! No rush though! :) / I can't wait either :).**

**Shrekerino: #Goodshit / #Thanks.**

**Lexi13930: Amazing story! Love the pairing! Love Percy! Love Kronos! Love everything! Can't wait to see how the story continues! / hahhaha, thanks :).**

**SeaOwl73: Love the story. I never thought about having a Percy/Kronos and honestly didn't like it at first, but it's growing on me. So just keep u the good work! / Then my job is done if you're starting to like the pairing :).**

**Guest (chapter 5): I love Percy Jackson torture scenes. I probably seem like a horrid person but it's just so beautiful to see him in pain. / I love them too. I think it's just the fact that he's always been shown as strong in the actual books, so seeing him go through that shows a completely different aspect of his character.**

**jaylene olebar: loved it man! keep it up! oh and Matt reviewed on my story, just wondering how do you treat other flamers in Pm's I had quite a few and sometimes they really hurt / I just think that the person doesn't actually know me, so they can't say anything. If they know me, then they can judge, but not before that. Otherwise its prejudice. 'I'm writing the story because I want to' I what I think. It's really just the fact that if they don't want to read it, then they don't have to. The majority of people who don't like the story just stop reading. They don't say anything. Only bastards say mean stuff, and if its for no reason then they're basically trying to take something that's happening in their life out on us.**

**Persian Warrior Queen 29: Wow this is great! I can't wait to know what's gonna happen next! And yeah, I've also been rolling around the idea of Rhea being the lioness, or it could be one of her guardians... / :). Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Travis rosen: Since when does Percy have a plan and Iapetus control earth? / Percy has a plan since his character developed. And Iapetus is the Titan of the Underworld so I figure he has to be able to manipulate the area he stays in, even if that's only slightly. Besides, his mother's Gaea. All the Titans probably has a very little bit of control over the sky and the earth, but some have slightly more than most if their domains are linked to it in some way.**

**DemigodDaughter: This chapter was amazing! I was checking the fiC every couple hours since I finished the last chapter XD and ended up wasting all the data on my phone just rereading it over and over again. Oops... Well thanks for updating and have a nice day/evening/night idk. Looking forward to the next chapter :) :) / Oops, sorry :). Thanks :D**

**percabethforever: Yay new chapter! And a really good one too! It was worth the wait...and finally i get to see Percy fight... Will the gods make an appearance after/during the fight?**  
**Please update soon...preferbly before two weeks? / You'll have to wait for next chapter for the gods at the fight area.**

**Dylan Sangster: oh my gosh yes! you updated! when will the Olympians (minus Poseidon) find out about percy x kronos i'm super impatient and cant wait for their reactions and i feel bad for kronos always getting attacked and what not is that just me? i actually really like this side of him/ his charcter in this story and thanks to you i have fallen in love with the idea or percy x kronos but there is not many good stories with thier ship :( , i miss all of the kronos and percy moments they are sooo cute! anyways update soon i swear you always add in something else that i would never expect to happen i dont know how you do it man! / Six or seven chapters maybe? That's a very rough estimate. Kronos has to power to be able to fight the majority of his attackers off, but recently he's not able to. But I figure he's made a lot of enemies in his lifetime. Peronos is an awesome ship :). Don't worry, there will be more moments in the future. They're not finished.**

**ohmydays00: I really hope Kronos and Percy end up together in the end. PLEASE DONT TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! (amazing story btw, don't ever stop) / Well, you'll have to wait and see. I will never stop (unless I die).**

**Rome52: i say about 3 more chapters. love the story cant wait untill u update again / Hmmm... probably.**

**Lilireyna: Ooh I hope firefly will recover soon. Percy is handsome:)**  
**Until next chapter:) / :D. Wait and see. They'll be back together, and Firefly will once again be a bastard.**

**Jaylene Olebar: keep it and will the gods start to learn about Percy? LOVE IT AND TAKE YOUR TIME!**  
**I am starting a new story of my own and hope to get it published, it will be called "stolen dreams" / There is a certain moment when the gods will learn about Percy. Hmm... what's it about?**

**Cjay015: Another great chapter! Looks like Percy is showing not only his strength but also his wits ha? I'm getting excited again for the next chapter. Hope you will update immediately. Thanks! :) / Yup :). Percy's growing as a character.**

**anabethchase653: Ok sorry for the misunderstanding in my other review. My tablet autocorrected it. It was supposed to say please update because I didn't know when you would update the story again. And I also had wanted to say that I love this story so far, it is probably my favorite one, on the website that I have read so far. so yea. Anyways thank you for being a great writer and writing great stories and I can't wait till next chapter yay. Have a good day. / Hhahaha, yeah. I thought you meant that :). Thanks :). That means a lot.**

**bearah cubecars: I cant wait until percy and kronos are reunited. Like if percy just stomes into Olympus and starts yelling at kronos for worrying him and that their child missed him and how dare he leave percy with his job! And the gods are soooo confused. :) / Okay, now that would be amazing. Unfortunately, that's not what's gonna happen. Though Percy will be on Olympus when the gods find out.**

**Guest: Dude your chapters are epic, but will percy be to freaking overpowerd, cause those story's are boring as hell / Nah, Percy's not gonna be overpowered. He's got a raw power level just below Kronos' level, but because he doesn't know completely how to use said powers yet, they will be really unpredictable. Which will take away from the power he can use. So he's not gonna be overpowered. As shown in this chapter.**

**RainbowSpark18: Great chapter, as always! I can't wait for the next update! / Thanks.**

**PolskaFly: More. :) / ...**

**OKIdon'tknowaName: nice chapter, short, but I still liked it. / Thanks.**

**Isla102938: Still loving this story! But I can't wait until CHB and the Olympians find out that Percy is on the Titan's side, willingly and with Kronos! / :). Wait and you will know.**

**BlueFireRunes: I loved that chapter just as much as I have the rest of the story. I'm so excited to find out what is going to happen to Kronos and what will happen when the gods find out about Percy. That he is both a titan king and dating Kronos, I hope it's really dramatic. Please update soon the suspense is killing me / Trust me, it will be dramatic. Very dramatic.**

**Underworld Skylar: I love it... Percy's able to use his demigod experiences to take down much more powerful enemies. Kronos seems to be controlling the show c: / Yup. That sort of gives Percy a larger scope of possible actions to the other immortals, who can only really look at it in 3-D. But Percy can see in 4-D, basically.**

**HCookie: YASSSSS / ...**

**Luminous Crystal: Really nice chapter! At this rate, I'm going to guess maybe a couple weeks for 1000 reviews. Sadly, only 1 review per chapter! / That's probably the right guess :).**

* * *

**Chapter 55 - Alone**

Percy's plan was mad, though Iapetus seemed eager to follow it. The newest Titan let his hurricane return to Oceanus' control as he bounded back towards Ouranos.

Backbiter scored a hit along the edge of the Primordial's calf and Percy scrambled back as sparks flickered out of the cut. Iapetus was slowly making his way around the battle to a position where he could see more of what was going on.

Iapetus held his hands out in front of him, his spear disappearing into tendrils of shadows, and concentrated on the ground. Percy kept an eye on the ground as he lunged at the inside of Ouranos' leg, several arrows shooting past him to bury in the joint of the Primordial's knee. Ouranos just roared in anger, the arrows splitting and falling from the wound. A fierce gust of wind tore down the street, sending the majority of the Titans flying away from the incarnation of the Sky.

"Perseus Jackson!" Ouranos howled. "I will crush you!"

"Then stop cheating and make it fair!" Percy yelled up at him. "You can only see who the best is in a fair fight!"

Ouranos laughed. "Not something I expected to hear from the consort of Kronos," he sneered. "He prefers trickery."

"And I am not Kronos," Percy said simply. "I am King Perseus, Titan Lord of Natural Disasters!"

The ground lurched up with some extra help from Percy, skeletal hands latching onto Ouranos' feet and sinking back into the earth to keep him still. The Primordial tried to lift his feet back into the air, but the ground split and cracked under Percy's control, and Ouranos' feet slipped deeper into the cracks.

"Now!" Percy yelled.

The Titans struck as one, and Ouranos was unable to heal himself. He roared and swung a fist at Iapetus, sending the Titan flying across the street. Lightning streaked out of his body, causing Perses and Asteria to back away and a wave of wind slammed several other Titans away, including Percy.

Riptide clattered to the ground across the street, with Ouranos between the sword and Percy. Percy wordlessly summoned Backbiter to his hand, Kronos' sword resting comfortably in his grip. The blade hummed, filling him with a sense of comfort and causing his racing thoughts to still as he entered the battle-calm of fighting.

Percy smoothly rose to his feet, pushing forward enclosed in his own hurricane, and leapt through the air. Backbiter slashed straight through Ouranos' wind wall and into flesh. The Primordial howled in pain and fell to one knee, sky blue eyes locking onto Percy. A hand was raised to crush Percy, but he made the earth spring him up and over the fist. Percy shot forwards, his hurricane propelling him through the air, and he slashed Backbiter across the Primordial's chest.

A screech split the air, the wind dying down briefly before Percy was abruptly grasped. Backbiter was torn out of his grip and he found himself being lifted up to the Primordial's eye height.

"I will delight in crushing you, Perseus," Ouranos snarled, his hand tightening around Percy.

Stars flickered in front of Percy's eyes and he groaned, desperately trying to free himself. He could feel ribs slowly sliding out of their places in his chest. Then there was a flash of light and Ouranos suddenly howled and dropped Percy, his eyes flickering angrily as he turned to face the Titan down the street.

Percy retched where he lay, coughing up ichor. He could blearily see a figure in flaming armour striding towards them.

"Percy," Iapetus' voice said, and then Percy felt the older Titan grab him and pull him into a shadow a split second before Ouranos' foot crushed the concrete where Percy had been lying. "Are you all right?"

"Backbiter," Percy choked out, "where is it?"

"Percy-"

"Where is it?" Percy repeated, struggling to clamber to his feet, only to fall back down when the world seemingly tilted. "Ouch."

"Its fine," Iapetus said anxiously. "We'll deal with this."

"Who…" Percy trailed off as he saw who was still firing blasts of light at Ouranos. "I thought Hyperion was banished?"

"He was," Iapetus grumbled. "Stay here, Percy," he ordered before sprinting off and picking up Backbiter on the way.

Percy was too busy staring at Hyperion and trying to figure out how he'd managed to get from wherever he'd been sent to Chicago with perfect timing. He turned his attention to his chest, wincing when he saw the mottled bruises rapidly appearing beneath his armour. Percy cautiously rested his right hand over the bruises and concentrated – he'd never healed himself with his domain before. Healed others, yes. But not himself. As he watched, the bruises slowly faded and his chest stopped hurting.

Percy grinned as he clambered back to his feet and took Riptide out of his pocket. Ouranos was barely fending off all the Titans, and even as Percy ran towards him he stumbled and promptly received a blast of fire to the face. Maybe Percy would forgive Hyperion.

Iapetus tossed Percy Backbiter and drew his own spear, throwing it straight up into Ouranos' crotch. Percy grinned and capped Riptide, bounding towards the still restrained Primordial, and hacked.

The resulting roar of agony made the world shake. Slowly, Ouranos' wind body was blown away and a man with skin the colour of storm clouds took its place. Ouranos glowered at Percy, lightning flickering along his forearms and sparking in his black hair. A hair colour which Percy noted was exactly the same as Kronos'.

A spear formed in Ouranos' hand. "You are nothing more than a Titan, Perseus," he snarled. "You cannot hope to defeat me."

"Alone I couldn't do it," Percy agreed. "But I'm not alone." The Titans were standing behind him, all of them eagerly answering to his call. Percy pointed Backbiter at the Primordial. "But you are alone. Goodbye, great-grandfather." The ground rumbled, splitting apart and causing the Primordial to slip down further.

And the Titans tore him apart.

* * *

If Kronos didn't know any better, he'd say that Olympus was happy to see him.

The little godlings, nymphs and other such beings were shying back away from the little procession, muttering fearfully amongst themselves and avoiding looking directly at him. And that was with him restrained and being half-dragged through the street.

An amused smirk formed on his face, causing the mutters to increase.

"Maybe we should've just flashed him," Hephaestus rumbled. "We seem to have terrified everyone."

"I don't see why they're all terrified," Ares muttered. "He's tied up."

"He's still Kronos," Hephaestus said. "Just because he's tied up doesn't take away his infamy."

"Is it just me that wants to punch him in the face?" Ares asked with a scowl as he was forced to shift the way he was holding Kronos.

Hephaestus grunted. "Certainly not just you. I would love to do so."

"I'd love to punch _you _in the face too," Ares added.

Hephaestus glared at him. "Can we not argue until Kronos is at least safely secured?"

"I have a better idea," a voice called from down the street, and the gods looked up to see a certain immortal approaching. The quiet profanity which fell from Kronos' lips had the two gods glancing at him.

"I prefer the punching idea," Kronos stated, his golden eyes narrowing at the Primordial striding down the white-cobbled street towards them.

"That can certainly be arranged," Eros said with a thin smile. "Ares, Hephaestus, if you would be so kind as to step away from the murdering Titan, that would be excellent."

The two gods immediately backed away, leaving Kronos to rise to his feet – with his hands still bound behind his back.

Eros' punch came so quickly that Kronos almost didn't see it, which was quite a feat. It sent Kronos flying back into one of the gleaming white buildings lining the street, the wall crumbling inwards on top of the Titan.

Eros smiled widely. "That felt good," he said happily as he shook his hand with a slight wince.

"Why did you get to punch him first?" a voice demanded and a woman dressed in a flowing Delphic-green chiton moved to stand by Eros. "Out of all of us, I should get the first punch."

Eros laughed as he watched Kronos roll back to his feet with a grunt, dust from the shattered wall covering him. "Oh, I think he can take a few more punches."

One moment she was stood beside Eros, and the next Kronos was being lifted into the air by his throat, her hand stopping him from breathing. "You have messed _everything _up!" she cried angrily. "Everything I have worked towards for thousands of years! Ruined! Because of you and your stupid _little-_"

She was cut off by the wave of power which erupted from Kronos at the same time as his feet were firmly planted on her abdomen, the combination of the two sending her shooting through another white building. Kronos fell onto his back and swore under his breath as he sucked in oxygen.

Eros smiled as he hauled Kronos up by his shoulder and punched him in the stomach, still holding onto him. "That last one was for Perseus," he murmured in Kronos' ear. "He's been praying to me and asking if I can punch you for him. But don't worry, he'll still have a lot of punches ready for you when you return."

"What about the first one?" Kronos demanded as he slowly straightened with a faint grimace.

"Oh, that was for me. Because you're a complete idiot. Do I need to lecture you on love?" the Primordial asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't think-" Kronos was cut off by another punch to his stomach, making a stream of profanities roll from his mouth. "By Chaos, can you stop?"

Eros smirked. "That was also for me," he said, stepping back as the furious female Primordial took his place.

The insults and curses which she sent flying at Kronos in the Old Tongue had him smiling before he tilted his head towards her. "Excellent to see you too, My Lady," he greeted, causing her eyes to narrow.

"The Council made a decision, you bastard," she said angrily. "The future of Gaea has been completely and utterly fucked up because of you!"

Kronos' mouth twitched up. "I recognised that the Council made a decision, but considering it was a stupid and foolish decision, I elected to ignore it. And besides, your decision would have doomed half the population of Gaea to destruction."

"The Primordials make the decisions, and you Titans are supposed to carry them out," she hissed angrily, stalking closer to him.

"Easy, sister," Eros called. "Calm yourself. He's not worth your anger."

"But I'm worth yours?" Kronos asked with a smirk.

"Considering you do not understand love, yes. You are. You are the most frustrating _child _I have ever met," Eros stated calmly. "Though I suppose your lack of understanding is because of your upbringing."

Kronos stilled, his teeth ground together. "I have loved," he said lowly.

"A mutt which was killed because of you, two mortals also killed because of you, and Rhea whom you tried to kill. It's the same pattern, Kronos," Eros stated. "Everyone you love dies." He tilted his head to the side to study Kronos before his eyes flickered over to Ares and Hephaestus, who were watching open-mouthed. "I must apologise for the damage," he said. "I'll have Kronos clear it later."

Kronos sneered at him. "I'll do nothing of what you say."

"Then I'll tell you _not _to clear it," Eros smirked. "Have fun, Kronos," he said as the two Olympian gods moved back into their positions. "Oh, and Olympians," he called. "It might interest you to know that those who are heartless once cared too much." To the surprise of the gods, Kronos didn't struggle anymore as they continued pushing him through Olympus.

* * *

**All of those reviews were actually a really big surprise. So lets see if we can hit 1000 on this chapter shall we?**

**And there we have it :).**

**So, who do you think the un-named Primordial was? And I hope you all liked Eros :).**

**Next chapter it's back to Othrys for a lovely discussion and Kronos finds that he hates having his bones healed by gods. Along with several Primordials who enjoy inflicting more pain on him :).**

"A mutt which was killed because of you, two mortals also killed because of you," **said by Eros is a reference to the story of Kronos' early years, called Dawn of Time, which I am currently writing alongside this. The two stories are linked. Dawn of Time is sort of a prequel to this, explaining how Kronos came to power and right through to the end of the Titanomachy. And what Eros said towards the end is a massive hint to the future of the fanfic.**

**The chapter title - Alone. Called that because Percy is not alone, but Kronos is alone, on Olympus, and surrounded by those who want to kill him.**


	57. (56) Light's Return

**Jaylene Olebar: Prologue: Crushed**  
**Not everyone knows what it feels like to have your dream so close, then have it wrenched away. My dream was to be a famous swimmer and make it to the worlds championships, such as the Olympics.**  
**My dream was wrenched away with a small problem that I had as an infant that got bigger and bigger the longer I swam. It was a hole in the ear.**  
**My name is Alisa Asher and this is my life story, a dream that was crushed…..**  
**is mr h coming back to othrys?**  
**u love to hit immortals in the crotch uh?**  
**was it ananke?**  
**please put pernos together again so cute!**  
**james says he has ideas to help you on that... (you know?)**  
**oh could you have percy eating BLUE food and the titans questioning it? / What's that the prologue for? Could be pretty interesting... Yup, Hyperion's returning. Immortals need to be pulled back down to earth every once in a while, and even Kronos' weakness is his crotch :). We'll see... blue food? yeah, I could do that.**

**Minecraftforever10 (chapter 12): ****Love your story! There is a great plot and it is amazingly written. Cookie! (::) / I'll see if you still think that when you reach the Pernos chapter...**

**Tarton oTartarus: ****Love it plaese just make a city please puppy eyes otherwise love it so much  
****and charmion was the one who died but who's the mutt is the Awolen  
****I'm sad and I understand Kronos now you are a great person and author please keep ur rate of story up and if u quit this story I will find and kill u ((winking))  
****Please don't leave it because of some jerk and and u don't have a disease do u because yo have been saying a lot of if I die in the reviews lately / Eventually, that might happen. Charmion and Damianos died, and I won't say who the mutt is. I've always thought of Kronos like this, from his point of view. I'll try to never stop this story :). No, I don't have a disease. **

**dhopeluv: ****Plz update so good love the twists and turns in the plot where Hyperion came back to help Percy and the other titans keep up the good work and update soon / Thanks. And Hyperion's pretty important from here.**

**Someone (chapter 52): ****Please don't have the titans call Percy queen, or mommy, I'm begging you. Everytime someone writes about a slash pairing they feel the need to have one of the guys as a "girl" which is totally wrong, as the point is to not have a girl so please don't do this. It's super steroetypical and misgendering people isn't cool. No matter how "cute" fangirls find it, it also normalizes misgendrism which is very harmful towards the trans community. / I didn't make him be called queen or mommy for the sake of having a 'girl', but because it's the Titans not completely thinking that Percy could possibly been a King, because they're so used to Kronos. I had no intent to do that as an insult and merely as part of the story, to show how susceptible Leander was to Kronos' manipulations and for the Titans' reluctance to have a different King. **

**Guest: ****Annake / ...**

**The moutTartarus: ****The work was snake primordial of faith please take my suggestion build a city like Gondor Mina's forth on others only in black / That may happen.**

**Fawnfeather: ****Hi! Im a little bit late (reading 56 chapters at once XP) but i luuuv it. - I normally don't like non canon and/or gay pairings(nothing against gay people) but u kept me interested! Thanks for writing and plz update as soon as possible XD / Thanks :). It's great to know I'm still attracting new readers to my story.**

**RosettaRoseburn: ****I love this story I've been reading this the past few days! I'd like to have the gods and Titans work together to destroy a bigger threat, probably Erebus, maybe even something else. I think maybe while they are fighting and working together Percy will force Kronos to realize the similarities he has with his children. Bonos if Kronos and one of them get trapped in a sticky situation and he is forced to save one of them and they are surprised and grateful. This will probably be Hestia as I think she'd be the MOST open to fixing the family. Maybe like the last chapter can be the gods and Titans agreeing to work together and the sequel can be the big war, bonding time, and a peace treaty between gods and Titans. Or you could just continue it all on this one it's totally up to you. / Yeah, Hestia would definitely be the most open to that. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel at some point, I was originally just intending to end the story with one long fanfic.**

**anabethchase653: ****I was rereading the story so I don't remeber if I already reviewed on this chapter but great work. Is the unamed primordial Anake by any chance. Who are the other primordial I don't remember that many of them. Good job on the scene where they beat oranus. I haven't read Dawn of time yet but maybe I should start. Good job on the story its amazing. / Dawn of Time is basically Kronos' back story and this fanfic will cross-over with it slightly. The Primordials are: Erebus, Tartarus, Gaea, Ouranos, Ananke, Eros, Nyx, and Elpis.**

**Guest0987654321: ****I like your story. It is highly interesting and unique. The ship Kronos/Percy- you made me love it sooo much. Random question: do you like Solangelo? If so, did you ever read The Plea of Apollo by bluelove22? You two are my favorite fanfic authors! / I don't really have a favourite shipping with Nico in it, I like all of them. Hmm... I'll check it out.**

**KayChildOfHades: ****That was an AMAZING battle! Percy was brilliant and I almost thought that the gods would chech the battle out and see him but I guess not. Kronos has made LOTS of enemies and I hope the current leading ship still sails! (Pernos) But still, this is amazing and I hope you have a great day and happy writing! / Thanks :). The gods will see Percy at a more awesome moment, don't worry :). It definitely sails still.**

**midnightkhaos (chapter 33): Kronos x Percy ewwww. Seriously Percy Jackson dude who a lot of females want both mortal and non mortal and u go and pair him with his most hated enemy and did I mention that he's a fricken dude ughh couldn't you have at least paired him with NYX or even Gaea or worst case scenario a fem Kronos ? **  
**(chapter 35): I'm sorry but I can't continue this story that kiss in chapter 35 is the end of it for me / Yeah, Peronos is like my favourite pairing :). It's a pairing rarely seen, and it's actually pretty good once you get past the family link between them. But since it's Greek mythology, that's easy to do. Nyx or Gaea are definitely not the right people for him in this fanfic, because Gaea has repeatedly tried to kill him. And Nyx has a past with Kronos... :). Fem Kronos? Why not Fem Percy?**

**poseidon69: hi love the story its really good and I like the percy and kronos idea but then doesn't that mean percy is dating his grandfather but anyway cool story cant wait.. / It's Greek mythology. Poseidon had a kid with his grandmother, Gaea. Zeus had a kid with his daughter, then had a kid with that daughter... (that new kid was then torn to pieces by Titans.)**

**DemiqodDauqhter: ****Was the Primordial Anake? Cos she seemed pretty pissed that someone disobeyed, which makes sense with he being the primordial of destiny and all that. Anyway, amazing chapter as usual :) And do you know of any other good percy/kronos fics? because I have been scouring the internet, but its practically non-existent. Thanks :) / Maybe? Yeah, Percy/Kronos are non-existent... the few I'm following aren't really updating... I Can't Be King Alone - Jaylene Olebar, Golden Droplets - MoonTitanessSelene... and those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head.**

**DHG Kablamstar: ****Don't tell me Percy dies? If the pattern continues and I read the hint correctly (which I most likely didn't) then he dies. Maybe? Anyways, I would like to say that your an ass Matt. Also people are not lying about the rude crap you say. If you would actually look in the reviews or even at these reviews that are replied to in the chapter you would see that everyone is justified in how they respond to your reviews. / I dunno... It honestly depends on the result of my Poll which you can vote on in my profile. **

**Artemis: ****This has been the best story I've read in years ! I love the gay shipping of Percy and Kronos ! What's their ship name again ? Your ideas are really fascinating, and your polt scheme as well. The sarcastically - funny sentences are hilarious and make my day ! When Leander asked " What is fuck ? " ( Chapter 53 ) I lost it and fell of the bed laughing so hard my ****Mom thought I was having a heart attack ! XD Please add more LOL scenes on your story of you don't mind ! And please do keep updating ! Thanks !  
****~ Artemis / Thanks :). They're Peronos, though one of my friends calls them Pornos... (don't ask :) ). I thought I could show Percy having a parenting problem :). I'll try, but the story's turned a bit darker at the moment. I'll fit them in where I can, but no promises. **

**ShadowedPrimordial: ****Awesome! And you deserve 1000 reviews, between this and Lost Son series I'm surprised you don't have 10000.  
****Also, regarding the question about Iapetus controlling Earth, maybe just like how Zeus can call upon the power of Gaea time to time, since Iapetus is the son of Gaea combined with the fact they were killing number 1 on Gaea's hitlist caused the earth to momentardily bend to Iapetus' will? Just a theory because according to Son of Neptune the Underworld is around 2500 miles under the surface so...  
****The unknown primordial is probably Ananke, seeing as her message ("You ruined everything with Gaea" etc.) was matching up with Erebus and Elpis' stories.  
****Anyways one more thing... #RoadTo1000 / The Lost Son doesn't get very many reviews... and I've not really been updating recently (although I want to). Hades has control over the earth slightly, so I figured that Iapetus (since he's so much older and more experienced) would be able to, that and he's the son of Gaea. Yes! #RoadTo1000 everyone!**

**Persian Warrior Queen 29: ****The lady primordial must be Ananke! Hmm, the last quote was very true and very deep. Oh dear, I do hope Kronos's latest lover doesn't die, and I'm attempting to say this calmly although on the inside I'm screaming 'DON'T KILL PERCY!' / Percy's death is, admittedly, possible. It depends on the result of the poll.**

**kochampsyikotki: ****i love your story but why this chapter is so short ? / Because it was all that I could spit out.**

**Matt: Sorry about my flames was just mad because I wanted to go swimming in my pool and the weather was like a downpour almost all day. Also I'm mad at Hans50 for not updating his story for years. P.S. Was in a hurry and had put wrong ending, I'm actually hoping for number 5.**  
**So can't wait until Percy gets Kronos back to read as he beats Mr. Timey-Rhymey like a drum for being stupid. Also do you like Death metal music? If you do YouTube Servamp Opening song. It's good in my opinion. P.S. Forgot to add this at the end of my first post for my mistake of putting that I was voting for ending 4 instead of 5. Block head x infinity human me. / Right, okay. Sure. But please don't take it out on me? **

**God of 0blivion: ****Holy shit this is getting psycho with the primordials around, but will percy get powers to summon typhoons and stuff from his natural disaster power or not? / Yeah, he will. He's just not aware of it yet. He's still developing his powers. He'll get stronger as he grows more confident. **

**The Prince of Awesomeness: ****Thanks for another great chapter (please upload faster ;)). I fanboyed a little when I saw you uploaded. I like how you're reintroducing Hyperion, and am curious to see what role he will play. As always, keep up the great work-Prince / Hyperion will play an important role :).**

**nightshade chapter: ****Hi again!Is the un-named primordial Anake? Or maybe thanks for those suggestions :) Also thanks for the update..I was jumping around because of hapiness:DBeautiful the un-named primordial mean that percy will die in the future?Anyways thanks for the update / Percy may die, he may not. It depends on the result of the Poll on my profile.**

**ForlornSpirit: ****I'm not logged in and can't be bothered to log in. Anyway, I love this story so much that I (literally) drop whatever I'm doing to read it -RIP my foot. This is one of the most well written stories I have come across and you have me dying waiting for the next chapter. I can't wait for the Olympians to find out about Kronos' relationship. Awesome update and I'm waiting for more. / Hahaha, well, sorry to your foot. When the Olympians find out, hopefully it'll be awesome :). **

* * *

**So, yes, the unnamed Primordial from last chapter was Ananke. Congrats to those who guessed correctly!**

**Also, I want to know if you want me to skip about a month so speed up the Peronos reunion, or if you're willing to wait several more chapters... it's your choice. Wait of about three months (probably), or reunion in about... oh, let's say... about half of that. You choose.**

* * *

**Chapter 56 - Light's Return**

If Kronos were there, the Titans could have cleaned up the trail of destruction left by their fight, but unfortunately the most they could do was pick themselves off the ground. The explosion caused by Ouranos' death had made what remained of the skyscrapers in the area buckle, several of them falling to the ground with a loud crash and the shattering of glass.

Percy stared around at the chaos, struggling to tell himself that it was necessary to protect the mortals. Though the scale of the destruction they had caused was hard to justify.

"Come on, Percy," Iapetus said urgently. "We have to go. Before the gods get here."

He shook his head, turning away from the destruction. "You think they know what happened?"

"I think they know _something _happened," Iapetus said. "But not _what _happened."

"Well, it'll be obvious when they see _that,_" Percy said, gesturing to the body of Ouranos. Lightning still sparked in the sky and on his body, although the thunder clouds were rapidly dispersing.

"Lord Perseus," Perses murmured in greeting as he stopped in front of the two. "What now?"

It took Percy a moment to realise what Perses was saying. "Uh…" his gaze landed on the Titan with his flaming sword still gripped tightly in his hand, standing in amongst the smoking ruins of a skyscraper.

Hyperion's fiery golden eyes met Percy's, causing him to flinch slightly. The older Titan's eyebrows furrowed. "_You're _the King?" he demanded, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.

Percy's eyes flickered down to the other Titan's hand. "Yes. Why? Does that bother you?"

Hyperion stared at him before slowly shaking his head. "So it's true," he stated.

"What's true?" Krios asked as he stopped by Percy.

"That Kronos took him," Hyperion rumbled.

Percy stiffened. "He's never taken me," he said. "But yes, we're together." He looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw the streaks of light shooting down to earth. "We should go before the gods get here," he added. "We'll talk back at Othrys, Hyperion."

Several of the Titans started. "Percy…" Iapetus started.

"I know," Percy said. "But I don't care. Hyperion, you're welcome back into Othrys. I think we're gonna need your help over the next few weeks."

The other Titan relaxed slightly and sheathed his sword over his back. "Kronos banished me."

"And I'm the King now," Percy said simply. "When Kronos returns he can take it up with me, but for now what I say goes. Now come on, we'll let the gods clear up," he smiled faintly, muttering, "It's the least they can do for what they've done to Kronos," under his breath. "Though, fair word of warning, Hyperion, I still think you're a fucking prick."

Hyperion let out a short laugh. "Yeah? Well, the feeling's mutual, kid."

Percy grinned. "Oh, good. We have an understanding then."

Hyperion nodded. "Apparently."

Iapetus nudged Percy, uneasily glancing up. "_Now_, Perseus. We have to leave."

"Easy there, Iapetus, let the King speak," Perses remarked with a slight smirk.

"The King is about to join his predecessor if we don't get a move on," Iapetus snapped back. "And while Kronos may be able to keep his mouth shut about Percy while he's there alone, I don't like their chances if they're there _together._"

Hyperion seemed uneasy with the implications, his eyes narrowing slightly at Percy. Oceanus nodded as he stopped by Hyperion, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's good to see you again, brother," he murmured before turning to Percy. "Iapetus is right – we should go."

Percy wordlessly disappeared into a hurricane, grinning slightly at the way Hyperion recoiled – apparently he remembered the Battle of Manhattan.

Almost as soon as Percy reappeared, he had Leander attached to his leg. Percy smiled and crouched down to his height. "Hey, Lee," he greeted softly, patting the lioness which seemed content with watching over the little boy. "How've you been then?"

Leander gave Percy a toothy grin. "Great," he said happily. "Aunt Theia's been keeping me company."

Percy mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Theia as he picked the kid up. He was growing unnaturally fast, now being able to walk and run. And the Titans were starting to regret accepting the little demititan into their family – he'd very quickly turned into a little terror.

"Daddy," the boy said. "You're hurt?" he pressed a hand against Percy's side, innocent earth green eyes staring up at Percy.

Percy smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Lee. Don't worry. I can finish healing it later."

"But _you're hurt,_" Leander insisted.

"I'm injured, yes," Percy agreed, "but not hurt. It doesn't hurt." He lowered Leander to the ground. "Now, go on. I'll join you later."

"But, _Dad_," Leander whined, "later is too long!"

Theia dragged her gaze away from Hyperion, back to Leander. "Come on, kid," she said, taking his hand in hers, "we have to leave the King to his business."

Percy watched them go before turning back to the Titans who'd been patiently waiting and watching. "Go do what you all want," he said. "And, Atlas?" The Titan raised an eyebrow. "Find someone to fight in the Arena. You're too eager for a fight at the moment – and that's an order."

Atlas smirked. "Yes, my King," he said with a mocking bow of his head.

Iapetus' eyes flickered to Hyperion. "You wish for us to leave you alone? Is that wise?"

"Hyperion isn't stupid enough to attack me," Percy said simply. "Besides, I want to speak with him alone."

Iapetus' hand was on the shaft of his spear, but he reluctantly released it and nodded to Percy. "If he tries anything-"

"I won't," Hyperion promised. "It's best if I speak to him alone anyway. What I have learnt in the north – beyond the boundary – shouldn't be common knowledge."

Iapetus wordlessly turned and left, his path taking him by his brother. He stopped beside him, silver eyes fixed on the end of the corridor. Whatever he said was too quiet for Percy to hear, but it made a wry smile appear on Hyperion's face. Iapetus didn't wait for a reply before continuing.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

Hyperion's smile widened. "Oh, just the usual," he said.

* * *

Kronos threw himself at the bars of his cell.

The food which he'd been so _graciously _given lay completely untouched – he knew it was drugged or had something in it which wouldn't be beneficial to him. The water he'd also left alone.

At least the gods hadn't bothered with mocking him yet. Eros had been bad enough with causing Kronos to remember the past. Reminding Kronos of the deaths he had caused.

The Titan flung himself at the bars again, trying to break through them. Unfortunately, Hephaestus was an annoyingly good smith and the bars didn't even crumple under his strength.

"You do realise that they're not gonna break, right?" the half-blood asked in amusement.

Kronos snarled at him. "Forgive me, child. But I seem to believe otherwise."

The cell was a simple square shape, with a barred window which overlooked Olympus and one wall of the cell was completely made of celestial bronze bars. There was a gap underneath the bars for a tray of food to be slipped through, and a barrier of shimmering electricity between the bars. Zeus had decided to do that after Kronos nearly strangled a god who got too close and far too cocky for the Titan's liking.

Leo watched in amusement as Kronos started to pace from one side of the cell to the other. The Titan didn't seem to be the slightest bit bothered by the bronze manacle around his wrist and welded to a ring in the floor. The son of Hephaestus was slightly nervous as to what would happen once Kronos started trying to chip away at the manacle, because he knew it had a core of Stygian Iron – the metal would start to suck away at Kronos' soul if the Iron touched his skin. And that was not something that Leo wanted to witness.

"Look, can you just stop pacing?" Leo demanded, looking up from the metal he was fiddling with.

Kronos turned to him with a sneer. "Why? Am I irritating you?"

"Just stop," Leo grumbled. Kronos turned and continued pacing, now obviously doing it to annoy him. "We could talk? That'd give you something to do."

"I could kill you," Kronos grumbled, spinning and pacing back the other way.

Leo grinned and flicked a nail at him, the metal passing through the electricity with a loud hiss before hitting Kronos' arm. "There's a barrier," Leo reminded him.

Kronos glared at him. "I am not afraid of electricity, half-blood," he growled. "I would happily tear away at the barrier until I get through to you."

"By then I'd have called for help."

"I'll just kill them too," Kronos drawled.

"Then why are you staying here?" Leo asked evenly. "If you claim you can get through the electricity… why stay?"

"Why indeed," Zeus said as he stepped down into the corridor. "Thank you, Leo. You may go."

Leo nodded and wordlessly left the corridor, heading back up to Olympus.

Kronos turned to face Zeus, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "What are you doing here?" he demanded sharply.

Zeus just smiled slightly. "I have some questions," he said calmly.

"And if I don't answer them?" Kronos sneered.

"You will," Zeus said.

Kronos chuckled. "Torture, then? Isn't that slipping down to my level?"

Zeus' eyes narrowed slightly at the obvious reference to Percy. "I think it's appropriate here."

* * *

"-he's on Olympus," Ananke nodded.

Erebus tilted his head to the side. "Anything else you wish to tell me before I leave?"

"Yes," Ananke said coolly, Olympus in the background behind her through the Iris-Message. "Though it's more of a question. How's our brother?"

"Tartarus?" Erebus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well enough."

"How well is that?" Ananke asked.

"Still asleep. Doesn't look like he'll wake for a long time," Erebus reported.

"Good. Keep him that way. He'll be impossible to influence if he wakes too early," she murmured. "Once Kronos regains his freedom – no matter how he succeeds – I expect he'll answer your call to fight you. Once that happens, we'll take him. Show what will remain of his body and mind to the Titans, and then slaughter them."

"And the son of Poseidon?" Erebus asked.

"Kill him anyway," Ananke said. "Once Kronos learns of his death, he'll be furious. He won't think straight, and he'll come to you. Tell your… asset to wait until the last moment. Then tell her to kill him."

"Will she do it? She's becoming fond of them again, despite what happened between her and him," Erebus muttered.

"She will if she wants to ever draw breath again."

* * *

**A little insight into the plans of the Primordials - Erebus and Ananke (and another Primordial, who's already been featured). **

**Hyperion's moving back to Othrys, with important information, and Kronos will be enjoying his stay on Olympus.**

**As I said just under my response to the reviews, I need to know if you'd all prefer the reunion sooner or if you're willing to wait about three months for it. I can do either one, so you guys choose for me.**


	58. (57) Sting

**Fates Moonlight Demon (chapter 38): Challenge Accepted.**  
**Done. Dusted. Obliterated. / Right. Ookay...**

**Tarton o tartart: How dare those primordials keep my lord Tartarus in the dark I will send the armies of hell at there gates awesome story your the best author in the world**  
**Hyperion is going to be key in the battle with Erebus since he is basically light awesome / Yeah, their plans are starting to surface.. though only starting :). There's still a lot more they have planned. Hyperion will be very important yes, as mentioned in this chapter.**

**Any: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lol PLEASAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEE DOOOOOO MOOOOOREEEEE / This is more!**

**Artemis: Whoo - Hooo ! You go girl ! Love it !**  
**Pronos huh ? Heck of a pairing name ! XD Pernos might be good or Kercy ? Idk , you choose !**  
**That's a lot of Primordials , I have to admit. Titan of Flashiness came back ! Sorta happy ! XD**  
**Anyways Execellet Story Again !**  
**Keep it up and it's okay if you can't always update , but remember I'll always read it over again ! ( which I have done a couple of times now )**  
**~ Artemis**  
**You know I wonder how I can be so crazy at times ! Peronos it is ! I really just read like a mad woman and only read half of the reply ! XD silly me ! Anyways please try too ads lol sceans if u can cuz ur fab at em girl !**  
**~ Artemis ( Again lol ) / Yeah, I actually like Hyperion. He can be a bastard a lot of the time, but I actually still like him. I'll try to add lol scenes next chapter... if I can get the right scene for it.**

**Tarton tongue of chapter: Rhea the little bitch is the asset she's disguised as the lion fucks don't kill Percy make Rhea a good person Kronos is leading a very fucked up love I hate the**  
**Primordial fucking**  
**Soorry I'm just Andy love ur story thanks for righting man**  
**Hi / Percy dying or not dying depends completely upon the poll's result. Rhea... well, I have said she'll be in this, right? :). **

**Akakuroforever: Let me guess, 'She' is Rhea. I mean logically it could only be her or someone else Kronos loved. / Maybe.**

**pjoandhoo: It depends what is contained in the chapters. I personally want the reunion to be sooner though. Can't stand seeing them apart. / Yay! **

**FloomDoomWorld: No, please don't skip the time Kronos has on olympus, I would likd to see if he would crack or not. And the assasin is Nyx,isn't it. And although I find the relationship between Kronos and Percy a bit weird, it goes well with the story and the story is AMAZING! Keep writing! / This chapter has a bit of whether Kronos will crack or not. I love their relationship! The assassin isn't Nyx.**

**BlueFireRunes: I love your story it's my favourite. And I'm so excited to see how kronos is going to get away and for the gods to find our about Percy, so I think I'd prefer it if the reunion chapter was sooner rather than later as the suspense is killing me. I can't wait for your next chapter please update soon. / It's gonna be soon. Very soon.**

**jaylene olebar: ya think that percy can make a sword that will absorb the primidials powers ? make them weak, oh and a perfect song for this chapter is: No Longer Slaves / Jonathan David &amp; Melissa Helser / We Will Not Be Shaken Official Lyric Video**  
**that is what I think**  
**have u done the west coast trail?/?**  
**is "her'' Rhea? / I think... eventually that may be an option. But not for a while. I live in England, so sorta hard to do it. Maybe :).**

**Gabby Daughter Of Poseidon: Reunion sooner! / Sure :).**

**FictionLover: I have been keeping up with your story and I love it. I'm constantly checking for updates and being so excited when I see one. Since your asked I think you should wait loft the reunion between Percy and Kronos so you won't be in a Hurry I'd rather the story be well developed then just jumping to the end / I've skipped about a month, but that's pretty much nothing that happens in that month... Kronos being an annoying bastard, which we'll see more of in the future anyway, because Kronos is always an annoying bastard :). Their reunion isn't gonna be the end :). **

**Guest: Faster Reunion Por Favor / Merci beaucoup. **

**Cupcakeheart2005: Please reunion faster? / Sure.**

**Matt: Curiouser and curiouser, I wonder whom the her the villains were referring to could be? Also a story which you might like is Perseus Jackson: Monster Shifter(even though it's lousy author hasn't updated it in years!). / Somebody who Kronos used to know. **

**Fawnfeather: Thanks for responding! I know you do it for everyone but there's some satisfaction in knowing I made it into the story, even the a/n.**  
**I personally want the reunion sooner, but I'm just an impatient person.**  
**I luv Leander. Idk y, its just something about him!**  
**Tyfr / I don't do it for eneryone :). I cut out those that are just 'keep going' or 'update' because they annoy me. I tried to get Leander to be lovable, because well... I think the story needs something to make it more humorous, because without him it'd just be Percy getting really depressed and that's never a good idea. Leander is sort of the one thing that keeps Percy tied down with Kronos gone. **

**DHG Kablamstar: I'm good with waiting / Well, good you're not gonna have to wait long then :).**

**Luminous Crystal: Nice! Cliffhanger on the part with Kronos! / Yup :). And another one with him this chapter :p.**

**KayChildOfHades: Ahh the suspense is killing me! Your writing is amazing and I hope to learn more and read more. I just really want the gods to see King Perseus, and see more of the "demigod traitors." But you don't have to take my requests. Go titans! Have a great week! / Oh, the gods will see a lot of him in the future... so much that they'll start to be irritated by him just popping up (more often than not with Kronos in tow).**

**Jaylene Olebar: that was the beginning chapter**  
**awesome thanks!**  
**almost fourth father like ya know sea god, Gabe(smelly) than Paul, now iapetus oh and tartarus!**  
**skip a few months...but have flashbacks, oh and anake is kindov cruel! / Yeah, fourth father. I planned for Iapetus to be like that with Percy right from the start :). **

**redninjalass19: Hello, another great chapter and I love Percy as king. I would prefer the reunion to be sooner rather than later as you write them together wonderfully and I have fallen in love with the pairing and your story. Thank you and great job! / Yes! I fell in love with the pairing too :). A long, long time ago.**

**PolskaFly: To be honest I would like the reunion to be sooner. / Hmmm... awesome.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: ...I would prefer the reunion to happen soon and not in 3 months, that would be the equivalent of me waiting for HoH. But I love the direction this story is turning since it is so hard to find in depth, long stories that aren't Percy gets betrayed and joins the Choas Army or something like that. Keep it up! / Yeah, I think there will be another lovely surprise soon :). **

**OKIdon'tknowaName: aah nice chapter as always. Can you please make the reunion sooner, rather than later? Because I am really looking forward to it. / Sure. I can do that.**

* * *

**Chapter 57 - Sting**

Kronos eyed the scorpion climbing up his leg, not daring to move in case it caused the scorpion to sting him. Usually, he'd not care if a scorpion was going to sting him, but the type of scorpion – a Pit Scorpion from Tartarus – could cause severe pain to even an immortal. Kronos was no stranger to pain, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Ares had apparently grown very irritated over the past month, so irritated that he'd shoved the scorpion through the bottom of the cell before leaving. Kronos didn't know who knew it was in there with him, and he wasn't looking forward to the moment when it would sting him.

As soon as it had entered the cell, it had fixed those beady black eyes on him, scuttling closer to him even as he tried to keep moving around the cell to avoid it. But being in an enclosed space with a Pit scorpion was never a good idea.

It was about the size of a mortal hand, the body glistening black and reflecting the torchlight from outside in the corridor. And it was the same type of scorpion he'd instructed Luke to use on Percy over three centuries ago.

Kronos tried to slowly move until he had his knee against the floor, the scorpion sitting in obvious view on the top of his knee. Its stinger hovered in the air, the point tinged green from the poison on it.

As long as the scorpion didn't get bored, he could sit there however long was necessary.

His hand started tapping on the floor, drumming out a random rhythm. He supposed he was almost as bad as a demigod with his inability to sit still without having something to do. And with a poisonous scorpion on his leg, it was dangerous.

The scorpion shifted, its legs moving as it scuttled further up his leg to the inside of his thigh.

"Please no further," Kronos breathed, not wanting to know how much it would hurt to have the scorpion sting him _there. _"Look, you don't have to sting me. Can you go and sting Ares instead for me?" he asked hopefully. The scorpion lowered its tail. "No? Okay."

His brothers would be laughing at him if they knew what was happening, he thought fondly. If they knew he was speaking to a Pit Scorpion they'd laugh, then realise that it could sting him. Then they'd rush to get it off him.

Kronos stiffened, feeling it start to climb up his thigh to his hip, then to his chest. He could feel the little thing's legs through the fabric of his shirt and it made him uneasy. It reached the centre of his chest and settled down, beady eyes locked onto Kronos' own.

Kronos slowly started to move back, only to freeze when the scorpion scuttled to the left – it was just below his heart.

His hand fisted, before he swung at it when he saw the tail twitch. His punch sent it flying away to smash into the wall with a horrid screech which had Kronos shuddering. Kronos then pressed his hand to his chest, feeling a burning.

His hand came away covered in golden ichor.

Kronos pulled up his shirt, twisting his torso to see the thin line where the scorpion's stinger had pierced his skin. Yellow pus was already starting to seep out of the wound. Kronos cursed under his breath. What was the chance that a god would visit in the next sixty seconds? Not very good, by Kronos' estimate.

He knew the symptoms of a Pit Scorpion sting off by heart – every immortal did.

His vision blurred, the bars of his cell fading into a complete wall of bronze as he stumbled as close as he dared to the barrier of electricity.

For several seconds he stood there, his hand resting against the bars and a mere half inch away from the electricity, and then his vision faded. He could still feel the metal beneath his fingers – which were getter harder to move – so he knew the poison was just making him lose his vision.

Then there was a tingling in his limbs. He barely even had time to curse out loud before the paralysis set in and he crumpled against the bars, his fingers slipping through the holes into the electrical force-field, which then flung him against the furthest wall with a loud thud. His head slammed against the metal with a sickening crack and everything went black.

* * *

Lightning crackled, a surge of light streaking down to the earth and sending a group of monsters to Tartarus.

Percy ground his teeth and concentrated on boosting the power of the storm, a hurricane forming and sweeping up dozens more monsters.

"Take it easy, Percy," Iapetus advised as he watched the monster dust settle on the ground. "We don't know how long this battle's going to last."

Percy grunted, lowering his hand to send another lightning bolt flying at a clump of monsters. "That's why I'm trying to kill them all now."

Over the past month, Percy's control had grown exponentially. It was now simple for him to summon large storms. Hyperion was killing any monster which tried to get through to Percy, and Iapetus was standing ready with his spear in his hand. The two Titans had named themselves as Percy's bodyguards, something which Percy had quickly become grateful for as the war against Erebus progressed. Originally he'd protested, but Iapetus had pointed out that he was the King and the King should have guards. Percy had said that Kronos didn't, and Iapetus had told him that got him into Olympus' cells.

Percy had stopped arguing.

The war against the gods was at a stalemate, which was used for the Titans to turn their attention to the north and Erebus. Most of the demigods (or demititans, in the case of Zoe and Abiron) had been pulled out of the east and marched north, for they would be more interested in fighting monsters rather than other demigods.

Krios was fighting beside his two children, Zoe and Abiron, and Darren, Percy's half-brother, was staying with them. Percy knew they would be safe with Krios.

"Ready?" Percy asked, lowering his hands and unsheathing Riptide. Backbiter was, as always, sheathed across his back where it was easily reachable and Tsunami was ready to be summoned if Percy needed.

Iapetus nodded and lifted his spear. "Yes. Hyperion, come on."

The other Titan dutifully killed the last few monsters around him before trailing back to Percy and Iapetus. "We're going in?" he asked hopefully.

Iapetus snorted. "Always about fighting with you."

Hyperion's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "Not always," his eyes flickered pointedly down to Iapetus. "If you don't remember-"

"I do," Iapetus ground out. "And stop reminding me."

Percy was used to the two bickering all the time, and the constant references Hyperion made towards something which had apparently happened between the two in the past. Something which Percy had quickly decided was only between the two of them, and he didn't want to know.

He cleared his throat and the two turned to him expectantly. "I don't care what the two of you did," he looked pointedly at Hyperion, "so stop mentioning it. Because, frankly, I can sick when I think of the two of you doing that."

Hyperion raised an eyebrow. "You got a problem with fucking? You're gonna have a problem then."

Percy glared at him. "I have no problem with that," he declared. "But I really don't think Iapetus wants to hear you constantly rubbing it in."

Hyperion smirked. "Oh, he enjoys it. Don't you, brother?"

Iapetus sniffed. "Can we please kill something?"

Percy grinned. "Told you," he said to Hyperion. "Take your pick, Iapetus. We'll follow," he added.

The Titan gleefully lifted his spear and plunged into the battle, stabbing the first monster in the groin and making Hyperion wince. Percy snorted. "The two of you can't stop arguing can you?" he asked in amusement.

"Please can we discuss this later?" Iapetus growled out. "Now is hardly the time."

"Agreed," Percy immediately said. "Hyperion, if I hear one more word out of your mouth about your past… experiments with each other, then I'll take your sword away from you."

Hyperion turned to give Percy a smirk. "Are you sure? I don't think Iapetus would appreciate that."

Percy paused to stare at him incredulously. "I really don't think we're talking about the same swords here."

"Enough!" Iapetus exclaimed. "By Chaos, can't you focus, Percy?"

Percy turned his attention to the monsters around them, blocking out Hyperion's answer which he was pretty sure was as foul-mouthed as his other comments.

Luckily, Hyperion's arrival the month before had not only saved Percy's life, it had also given them the first advantage they had over Erebus. Hyperion had found out that a host of Erebus' monsters and shadows (humanoid figures that the Primordial created out of the shadows around them) were moving south through the mountains and planned to hit Othrys.

Percy had immediately taken command and shored up Othrys' defences the best he could. Erebus' army was wiped out within hours as they met the completely unexpected resistance. Hyperion had the approximate location of Erebus' base, which was deep within the Rocky Mountain range, and approximate numbers of the monsters helping the Primordial.

And the Titan had the powers to counter the Primordial face to face.

In light of all that Hyperion had helped with and all that he knew, Percy let him stay at Othrys and rescinded his banishment. Hyperion had, in turn, offered to help protect Percy, something that Iapetus had argued with until Percy said that Iapetus could do the same.

With Hyperion's information, they had been able to finally launch a counter-attack, which was the battle they were currently fighting. An attempt at driving Erebus back out of America.

Percy beheaded a dracaenae and stabbed a shadow through the gut, letting Hyperion blast it apart. He sent a quick thought towards forming a hurricane and watched as it forged a path through dozens of monsters before sending them shooting out and across the land.

He could feel his powers thrumming through his body, sending his senses on high alert and making him almost want to just lash out and see how far he could take it, but he knew that would be dangerous for himself and everyone around him. He feared he'd get drunk on the power and become like Kronos was infamous for. The storm above them sent lightning down to fry some more monsters at Percy's command.

Percy's mind was almost blank as he hacked and slashed through the shadows and monsters, his sword a blur of bronze and Backbiter a solid weight on his back, comforting him with its mere presence.

It was hours later that Percy finally found himself running out of enemies. He lowered the tip of Riptide down to the ground. "Are we done?" he asked, realising that he was more tired than he'd thought he would be. He frowned slightly and rubbed his chest through his armour, feeling a stinging just below his heart. "Ouch," he muttered.

"I feel it too," Iapetus nodded, stabbing his spear into the golden earth beneath him. He had monster dust covering his silver armour, making Percy wonder what he himself looked like. "Hyperion?" he called over to the golden Titan.

Hyperion grimaced, anger briefly flitting across his face. "It must be Kronos," he said simply.

Percy stiffened, his hand fisting around the hilt of Riptide. He stared down at the bronze blade, his mind racing. They had rarely felt pain from Kronos bounding across the link which joined all Titans – it seemed to gods were reluctant to torture him. Percy idly thought back to his own time with Kronos in Tartarus before he banished the thought. His face was reflected back at him from Riptide's blade. He now looked older and more worn than he had before Kronos was taken, and he knew it was his worry and hidden fear for the other Titan that was causing it. "Do you think he's alright?"

Iapetus sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. "I think that the gods aren't going to allow him to escape," he said finally. "He won't be able to himself."

Percy stared out over the battlefield, watching as Oceanus summoned enough seawater to wash away the evidence. "You mean he'll need help," he stated.

Iapetus stilled, his eyes widening as he spun to face Percy. "You can't be serious! Percy, you're needed-"

"By Kronos," Percy interrupted. "Besides, you can easily hold Othrys together. Please, Iapetus? I need to do this! I can't stand it anymore! He's hurt right now, and I don't even know how! He could be dying, Iapetus! The gods aren't going to keep him alive forever," he pointed out, visibly struggling to calm himself down.

"What about the little one?" Oceanus asked, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of Percy. "You'd trust us around Leander? And how would you even convince the gods you're still on their side? They'll be suspicious."

Percy thought for several moments, before he smiled slightly. "I'll take my Father," he explained. "Get him to swear on Chaos to not reveal anything about the two of us. They'll trust me then."

"Poseidon is a valuable hostage," Krios protested. "Perseus-"

"And Kronos isn't?"

"He has a point," Koios said. "The gods know they can stop us from doing anything by merely holding a blade to our brother's neck."

Percy looked each Titan in the eye. "I can do this," he insisted. "I'll take a few days to plan, another few to gather everything and sort out a few details." The times that he'd rush into a problem without a plan were long gone now.

"If you can bring Kronos back," Iapetus said slowly, "and ensure your safety. Then I will do all I can to help."

Hyperion nodded in agreement. "As will I."

And Percy felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, now that he was doing something other than staying at Othrys, on the other side of the entire Tartarus-damned country to Kronos. "Good," he said with a grin, adding under his breath, "finally."

The Titans all flashed back to Othrys, leaving him standing there for several moments. Percy turned and looked east, stretching out his presence in an attempt at reaching Kronos, but he couldn't sense someone so far away. He fisted his hands, his knuckles whitening. "I'm coming, Kronos," he murmured.

* * *

**And Kronos dies (maybe)! And Percy plans!**

**Next chapter... the aftermath of Ares' little stunt with the Scorpion and Percy planning, along with a little time with Leander to get the next chapter not _completely _humourless.**

**VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ**

**1) The poll on my profile will be finished with the posting of the next chapter.**

**2) You've probably already realised this from the answers to reviews and the chapter itself, but I skipped about a month out of the fanfic. It wouldn't have been much, just Kronos pissing off the gods (which we'll also get later) and Percy struggling to fight against Erebus (even facing him in battle once, which will be in a flashback at some point).**

**3) Less important, which is why it's at the bottom: The only reason this is up now is because I decided to give you all a present. I hope you've got some for me (by that I mean please review) because I turn 17 today! And Kronos is dying! Yay! (Oops. That's not supposed to say that :).)**

**And 1000 reviews! Yay!**


	59. (58) The Fool

**Divergent Raven: Finally I caught up *whew* that was a lot.**  
**Please don't kill Kronos! I don't want Peronos to be split up!**  
**I have to say this has to be one of my favourite fics of all time it is very well written.**  
**Happy very lat B-Day! / Yeah, 58 chapters? I'm surprised I've managed to write this much :). Don't worry! Percy has a plan (I never thought I'd say that). Thanks :).**

**jaylene. olebar. 3: hey at least Kronos isn't insane...may be?**  
**Carnivore - Starset (lyrics)**  
**would this song go with parts of this story? / He was already insane (in a way). Oh my gods, I love that song! And heck yeah, that'd work.**

**Akakuroforever: So just how much praise and hero whorship would i have to give out for you to make kercy have a happy ending. Cause at the moment i'm on my knees begging and hopefully kronos would escape...pretty please / Hmmmm... a little more :). **

**kochampsyikotki: Why you don't updating? Why ? I miss for Percy and Kronos / Because I'm doing my a levels and need to work (and I hate not being able to write as much).**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 47): this reminded me of when i was a child i would play in the freezing russian snow and we(dad) would play tag and he'd laugh and run away / Sounds fun. I'd happily do that now :). **

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 48): the way you had Percy talking it sounded like he was saying good bye / hmmm... maybe he was. Maybe he subconsciously knew something was gonna happen.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 49): was it to easy that Kronos was Beaten? but i still think it is good / Yeah, it was too easy. Way too easy. That's briefly mentioned in this chapter (with the explanation).**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 50): Polycephaly is the condition of having more than one head. The term is derived from the Greek stems poly- (Greek: "πολύ") meaning "multiple" and kephalē- (Greek: "κεφάλη") meaning "head". A polycephalic organism may be thought of as one being with a supernumerary body part, or as two or more beings with a shared body.**  
**that could also be considered a hydra i think?**  
**and when you put Percy that way he sounds powerful / Yeah, that'd also be a hydra. Yeah, Percy's a fricking Titan :). And he's currently on a war-path.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 51): oh i am almost finished with finalizing the chapter for you, i had to work double time cause it didnt make sense! / Yes! Awesome :).**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 52): hey would you have Kronos and Percy speaking mind to mind? / Hmmm... that'll come later.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 53): HAHAHAHA that had me laughing for quite a while very good / :D**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 54): i read this one story by: Prince by: InkstainedHands1177**  
**when Hope leaves Kronos it reminded me of when Percy lost Hestia's physical form, you'd have to read the whole story to understand / Hmmm... is that fanfic good? I've seen it and the other ones several times.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 55): How did Athena- i mean c'mon she the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom- do you think she got any hints? and the gods not know that Othyrs is fighting 2 battles? / No, they didn't. They couldn't know. They had no reason to think otherwise, and they're too prideful to even consider that the Titans would be able to do that.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 56): Was Percy actually praying to Eros/Carriad to punch Kronos?**  
**when you said: "And the Titans tore him apart" does that remind you of Kids fighting over something and it breaks? i know it did to me! haha lol**  
**why didnt ther gods just flash the titan king to Olympus? / Heck, yeah. That mental image is not something I want to get into (can you imagine the Titans as little kids? It's be awesome, but also terrifying). Because the way I see it is that a) Kronos would have been able to resist their divine power, and b) that would sent up a massive flare to the Titans and c) Kronos was in Titan territory. Basically, the Titans have a tight grip over the borders (and it's stated in tLO that flashing is a really, really fast form of air travel, but it's still air travel).**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 57): why didn't they have a god watching Kronos?**  
**i picture some of the titans "CRAZY UNCLES/AUNTS" kind of people. i mean c'mon they want to take over the world?**  
**is Percy going to be like that? the one like: "WHAT I SAY GOES AND YOU LISTEN!" type or is he going to be like: "LET'S do this calmly and civilly" ?**  
**by that way it was very good**  
**ps did i tell you it is James D here?! / Because he's been there for about a month and they became too confident that he'd not do anything. And Kronos is that uncle that you want to avoid because he's constantly urging you to kill your parents and take over the world. Percy's gonna turn out more like Iapetus than Hyperion (in most cases, but not all cases :D ). **

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5: Hey man! i was so fucking bored and i read this last chapter and it made my day**  
**Ps. This is my account name: James D here**  
**the co writer to "I Can't Be King Alone" / Good that I helped :). And, Dude, you've hijacked my reviews :'D. Keep hijacking them :).**

**randomsoccerplayer457: Loving the story, please update soon / Sure, I'll update today.**

**BlueFireRunes: I loved this chapter (as always)! Its still my favourite fanfic, and I cant wait for your next chapter! I cant wait to see Percy finally go to rescue Kronos and for the gods to maybe even find out about him (?). P.S Happy Birthday! / Yeah, the gods will find out :). Soon. In under... 4 chaps, I'll guess (not certain, but about that amount). Thanks :).**

**Cjay015: Please don't let him die. I still want to read more chapters with the two of them together. I hope that his plans would make it in time since I'm so excited on how would the rescue thing will go. Also, Happy 17th birthday. Hope you're having a blast. / Percy's plan is utterly reckless and relying on luck, as they usually are :). Thanks :).**

**KayChildOfHades: Oh my gods! AHHHH! Don't let Kronos die please! I really want to see their reunion and the gods' reaction towards Percy's betrayal as well when he rescues Kronos! Eek! Sorry just some major shipping here... but still, you're story is reaching the climax by the second, and I love the cliffhangers! I also love the character development and how Percy is becoming more powerful and mature and a wiser ruler. Your story is great in general! Have a great day and have fun writing! / Kronos' fate is up to Fate :). But, for now, he'll live. Percy's long overdue some maturity, in my opinion. Rick's great and all, but Percy's been through too much to still be so immature. Thanks :).**

**kkworld12345: Happy birthday! (I'm a day late but w.e)**  
**This was a really good chapter...I NEED the next one! / I need to _write_ the next one, mate :). Thanks :).**

**Fawnfeather: Happy birthday! I hope it was a great one!**  
**I always hated Ares... Anyway, in a weird way I kinda hope Kronos is dead because that would lead to an interesting plot. I like how even tho its not romantic rn, you keep the bond between them strong.**  
**Thanks! / Yeah, it was good. Kronos isn't dead... haha, don't worry. You'll get an interesting plot eventually :). They're a great ship :).**

**Matt: Loving the cliff hanger of Kronos being dead or alive. / Thanks. I thought it'd make things interesting. **

**Colts12broncos18: This is an amazing chapters, an amazing story, and you are an amazing author! I love this so much! I honestly look forward to these updates all the time because they are so thrilling and just amazing! I cannot wait for the next chapter and I hope you are able to update again soon but it's okay if not because I would always wait for this story, even if it might be hard!:) I hope you had an amazing day! And happy birthday! :) / Awww, thanks, mate. (Reviews like this make my day, seriously).**

**Artemis: Oh My God ! Happy Birthday honey !**  
**Thank you for trying to add lol scenes ! And please don't let Kronos die !**  
**I kinda like the dude, in the friend way.**  
**Man, you do know to make epic ( fight, romance ect ) scenes !**  
**Well, have a nice day dear and happy birth day again !**  
**~ Artemis / Thanks, Artemis :). And Kronos still has a lot to live through, don't worry (yet). It takes several revisions of the scenes to make them good :). **

**OrangeDimensionJumper: Man, I love your stuff! The plot thickens with this one, I can see. I just want to say you are doing fantastic and need to keep the chapters flowing on by! / Thanks :). I'll update until the story's finished.**

**C0NTR0LFR34k: Happy birthday to you!**  
**Kronos dies? Hmm... then my personal fanfic (I imagine stuff) will have to change. I would rather you skip so Kronos is free/dead. Then, just do flashbacks. Great story!**  
**I feel bad for you, you have about 1 or 2 years until college. RIP, I'm only in 8th grade. / Thanks. Haha, I do that too :). Don't worry, Kronos will soon be free :). **

**RainbowSpark18: Another great chapter! Yay! And happy birthday! / Thanks.**

**Misty Azalea Fairy: Happy Birthday, but why... Why make me like a character and then do this to me...just why? / Because I'm an evil author who loves terrifying her readers :p. Thanks :).**

**Jaylene Olebar: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**  
**PLEASE dont let Kronos die!**  
**that would mess it up! / Hahaha, don't worry :).**

**Guest: Happy birthday! (I still have another 2 months to go before I turn 17, it sucks) . Call me ungrateful or whatever, but enough fighting already! I wanna see that happy ending the both of them deserve! Though I do feel a little pity for annabeth at times, poor girl didn't even stand a chance / Their happy ending will take many, many years. Haha, yeah. And she doesn't even know it :).**

**Dragon11175a (chapter 2): THIS CHAPTER WAS SO AMAZING! I DON'T THINK I CAN STOP PLEASE MAKE MORE :D / Thanks :)**

**Dragon11175a (chapter 1): OMG I WAS SO SAD WHEN I HEARD ABOUT PERCY THAT HE'S IN TARTARUS STILL! I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE AT BREAKFAST BUT NOPE OMG SO SAD D: / Nope :p. 'Cus I'm an evil writer.**

**ChaseFisher: Isn't Kronos in control of Tartarus? Couldn't he just reform quickly and leave? / Yeah, he could.**

**redninjalass19: Happy birthday! And thank you for the update. I can hardly wait for next one :-D / Thanks :).**

**Underworld Skylar: Happy birthday! I hope it's a special oneAlso, I think it's very clever what you did with the Pit Scorpion, a small detail. / Yup, it was good. Thanks :).**

**The Titan of Despair: Happy Birthday Brother. Keep up the extraordinary work. P.S: I just had to review on your birthday for sure. I hope you enjoy it for me, since mine isn't until May. I'm Still 16. Have a Fantastic Birthday**  
**Despair / Yes! Yah know, your lack of reviews leaves me worried sometimes :). Thanks, brother :) . **

**Guest: Happy birthday!**  
**I love the treat (new ch) believe me that sword of Hyperion had me crackling like an old fool. / Hhaha, yeah. I figured that's something he'd do :).**

**DemigodDaughter: Thanks for the quick update :) But I am seriously considering just sleeping until the next update comes around because ahhhh you keep us in so much suspense :/ and I'm just craving updates all the dam time now AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING DAY AND YEAH (sorry I'm such an awkward person :3) / Thanks :). It's great to know you like CbT so much.**

**Guest: Hi dragonswoe,**  
**Happy 17th Birthday!**  
**Thank you so much for posting this story :) I absolutely adore the plot and I definitely did not expect for Percy and Kronos to end up together! I admit I had some doubts about the pairing, but I'm so glad I continued reading because you have an amazing portrayal of Kronos' and Percy's characters. I love how Kronos still has his flaws but we can see that he isn't completely heartless and can still be saved; and how Percy still retains his own will unlike other stories which show him suddenly and completely head over heels for Kronos.**  
**This is definitely the best Pernos (I hope I spelt their ship name correctly) fic I've ever read and I can't wait to see the next chapter! Hope they will reunite then :) / Thanks :). Yeah, I have a theory that Kronos isn't really completely evil, he's just _really _misunderstood and hated because he made a mistake, it's as simple as that. His heart may be as cold as steel, but steel will eventually be melted in the right conditions :). And Percy isn't Percy without his his will and his snarky comments. Thanks :).**

**Rome52: great job / Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 58 - The Fool**

Zeus clenched his teeth as he paced, his hands clasped behind his back as Ares shifted in front of him. "Kronos is a valuable hostage, Ares. Why try to kill him?"

Ares just scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's said nothing. Absolutely nothing. He's useless and the Titans haven't advanced at all. They'll never reach Olympus, and we'll never need to use him."

"But they won't even dare to advance while he is still alive, Ares," Athena said pointedly. "Killing him will cause them to attack constantly and furiously, beating us back again and again. We all know that an angry Titan is a dangerous Titan. Having twenty-two angry Titans knocking on Olympus' gates at once will cause us to fall."

"What I don't understand is why they've not even attempted once to retrieve him," Hermes murmured. "It makes no sense. Do they not consider it dangerous that we have him? He surely knows every little secret of Othrys and the Titans."

"But he's not saying anything!" Ares exclaimed. "He's not saying anything because he believed we wouldn't kill him. So I proved otherwise to him."

"By killing him," Zeus shot back. "When the Titans find out… I fear we may lose this war."

"He's not dead yet," Hades said. "Not yet. It's lucky you placed that electric barrier down, Zeus."

Zeus nodded slightly. "Yes," he agreed. "Without it I wouldn't have been aware that something was happening."

The gods had been in a council meeting when Zeus had felt Kronos touch the electric barrier. He had quickly flashed down to Kronos' cell and found the Titan unconscious and dying from the Pit Scorpion sting. He'd rapidly summoned Apollo and they moved Kronos to the infirmary as Apollo hunted down the antidote.

They'd managed to slow down the effects of the poison, but even as they spoke Apollo was trying to get Kronos to have the antidote. It seemed the Titan's stubbornness was evident even when he was unconscious, since Apollo couldn't get him to swallow it.

They'd reluctantly settled on forcing small amounts of nectar and ambrosia into him to keep his strength at a reasonable level.

"Lord Zeus," a nervous minor god of healing said as he entered the room. "Apollo would like your presence in the infirmary. He says it's of the utmost importance."

"What's happened?" Athena asked as she rose from her throne. "Has he died?"

"No, Lady Athena. It's the opposite – the Titan woke up a few minutes ago. Lord Apollo said I had to get you immediately."

Zeus' expression hardened. "Has anything happened?"

"Not yet, Lord Zeus."

Zeus nodded before disappearing in a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. The room they'd put Kronos in was deep within Apollo's palace, so very few beings wandered into it. The Titan's arms were restrained by his side with bands of bendable celestial bronze, designed to not hurt him if he strained to get out of them, but strong enough to resist his strength.

Despite his paleness and the sweat caking his forehead, Kronos seemed annoyingly lively. Apollo glanced up from filling a syringe attached to a needle when Zeus flashed in.

"His metabolism is ridiculously fast," Apollo complained, "even with Pit Scorpion venom in him. He's burning it off within ten minutes."

Kronos snorted, trying to wrench his hands out of the bindings. "If you think I'll allow you to put anything in me then you're mistaken, godling," he snarled.

Apollo scowled at him before returning to look at Zeus. "I may need your help. If we don't want him to die, we have to get him to drink the antidote," Apollo nodded to the deep orange mix in a vial on the table next to Kronos. "So I'll need someone to get him to open his mouth."

Zeus nodded. "I'll do it."

"We won't have long," Apollo warned him. "Kronos will try to burn out the sedative as soon as he can."

"If you dare to stab me with that needle I will throw you into the Void," Kronos snapped.

"I think he has a hatred of needles," Apollo added.

"I have a hatred of being stabbed," the Titan retorted.

Apollo grinned. "Would you mind holding him down, father?"

Zeus pressed down on Kronos' chest, careful to avoid the still-seeping injury from the Pit Scorpion. "Do it."

Apollo slipped the needle into the side of Kronos' neck, putting the godly sedative into him – the sedative which could knock even Zeus out for several hours at a time, but only worked on Kronos for ten minutes at most.

Kronos locked his jaw as a precaution before his body heat started rising in a race again the sedative. Apollo waited until three minutes had passed as he saw the Titan relax – something which he'd never do unless the sedative was working. He reached for the vial, aware that they only had seven minutes at most.

Zeus reached for Kronos' jaw, intending to pry it open, put as soon as he touched the Titan he jerked away. "How much sedative did you put in him?"

"Enough to knock you out for several hours," Apollo grumbled. "Just grab him. We have six minutes at most, and he's burning it off faster than before."

The older god grabbed Kronos' jaw, uneasily trying to open it, but Kronos had locked it in place. Kronos' hand fisted at his side.

"Just open it!" Apollo said in frustration.

Zeus ground his teeth and slowly worked the Titan's mouth open, allowing Apollo to dump the contents of the vial down his throat. The two gods sat back as Kronos twitched, reflexively trying to spit the antidote out and causing Zeus to lunge forwards, clamping his mouth shut.

Kronos growled, straining against the bindings as he slowly started to regain use of his limbs and Apollo covered his nose. "Swallow, and we'll let go," Apollo said.

Kronos just glared at him and twisted his head away, trying to shake them off. Apollo shook his head. "Okay, is there really no reason you want to remain alive?" For some reason, that seemed to get through to the Titan. Kronos froze before swallowing.

"Huh, so there is?" Apollo asked.

Zeus' eyebrows furrowed. He'd thought that Kronos would still refuse, merely to get himself off Olympus – even if that came only through death. Evidently, something had changed.

"Apollo, we need to take Kronos back to his cell," Zeus said, eying the bindings around the Titan.

Apollo nodded in agreement. "Sure," he said, "then he won't end up destroying anything."

Together, the two cautiously untied Kronos' wrists from the bed before binding them in front of him. Kronos glared at Zeus as the god forced him to his feet, having to support the elder immortal because of the venom still running through him.

Zeus didn't seem too pleased with the arrangement. "How long until the venom is gone?"

Apollo shrugged. "Anytime from a few hours to a few days. I don't know with him."

"At least it'll keep him quiet," Zeus said before flashing them into Kronos' cell. "I'm going to make a deal with you, Kronos," he said as stopped supporting him, causing Kronos to stagger slightly before he caught himself. His color was rapidly returning.

"I don't make deals with godlings," Kronos snarled out, his eyes dark as he glowered at Zeus, taller than his son by several inches.

"I was going to say tell us everything you know, then we'd let you go," Zeus retorted. "But obviously you don't want that."

"You can't trick me, youngling," Kronos snapped. "You would never allow me to leave of your own free will without ensuring I will be unable to do anything either without your permission or anything at all."

"This war you've started is causing hundreds of deaths," Zeus ground out. "It has to stop!"

"It will stop only once Olympus has fallen and I rule Gaea as is my birth-right," Kronos snarled angrily. "This is merely a continuation of the Titanomachy. And I will regain my place as the King."

"You have no opportunity to do so here," Zeus said. "You will waste away here if you cannot back down and swear on Chaos to not raise any weapon against Olympus again."

"I will not be turned into another pawn of yours," Kronos stated. "I will never swear that to anyone."

Zeus nodded slightly. "I thought that would be the case," he said, backing out of the cell and closing it. "Then you'll remain here as we stop Othrys. Although we really merely have to wait for Erebus to win, and then we can defeat him or make a deal with him. You will be gone and the war will stop."

Kronos stared at him incredulously. "You don't make deals with Mae'r Cysgodol, you idiot," he hissed. "He'll back out of them and swamp Gaea with shadows before you realize that he's tricked you!"

Zeus just smiled. "We'll kill him before he does."

Kronos ground his teeth. "You fool. You utter fool!" he yelled.

That had been Kronos' original plan with Perseus – despite what he'd told the boy after Gaea had revealed it soon after her revival – only Kronos had intended to do it with all of the Primordials.

He'd been planning to kill them all. But now he knew that no one could do that – the Primordials were eternal, and they'd just constantly keep coming back. The best Kronos could do was make a shaky deal with them and hope they didn't back out of it.

The god shook his head slightly. "You're the fool, father," he said as he left the cells.

Yes, Kronos thought as he studied his still bound hands, he was the fool. He was foolish enough to believe that allowing the demigods to take him had been a good idea. Kronos fisted his hands and ground his teeth. The gods would pay for what they've done.

* * *

Percy crouched in front of Leander. "You be good, Lee," he said softly, a pack over his shoulder with a couple of squares of ambrosia shoved inside, a wad of mortal cash along with a small bag of drachmas.

Leander sniffled. "When will you be back, daddy?" he asked mournfully.

Percy shrugged and brushed some of the boy's dark brown hair away from his face. "Hopefully I'll be no more than a month. When I get back we'll have father back too," he added.

Leander perked up. "Father?" he asked eagerly. Despite Kronos' pervious hatred and avoidance of Leander, the boy had become very fond of his step-father.

Percy nodded. "Yes," he said as he stood, "I'm going to get him back." He turned to Iapetus. "You'll take care of him?" he asked.

Iapetus nodded. "Of course, Percy. I won't let him out of my sight," he promised.

Percy snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that. He'll run away as soon as he can," he smiled slightly before ruffling Leander's hair. "Promise to be good?"

Leander rolled his eyes. "I'm always good, dad."

"Yeah, right," Percy said, "because hiding from me for like a day is good."

"I think you'll find I can keep an eye on him," Iapetus said in amusement. "I did have to look after Atlas in his younger years. I think I can handle one mortal child."

"Half-mortal," Oceanus pointed out. "And he's Rhea's. He'll be slightly harder to keep an eye on than yours were, almost as hard as his half-siblings I'd expect."

"I'll not be helping," Krios added. "Good luck, Iapetus."

"Percy," Iapetus said, turning to face Percy, "don't risk your life too much. Kronos wouldn't want you to."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I'm make sure to keep myself alive. Don't worry."

"Don't allow yourself to slip your concentration," Koios said. "If the gods find out that you're a Titan they'll know that you're there to save Kronos. They'll probably kill you."

Percy frowned slightly. "Yeah, thanks. I'll try to keep my concentration."

Iapetus wordlessly pulled Percy into a hug. "Good luck, Percy."

Percy smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you, Iapetus." Percy turned to face Poseidon, the god's wrists bound in front of him at the insistence of the Titans. "Dad?"

Poseidon's hands curled up loosely. "Percy, what you're going to do-"

"Dad," Percy prompted. "Please."

Poseidon's jaw tightened, but he reluctantly nodded. "I swear on Chaos to reveal nothing of Othrys to any being allied to Olympus, and if anyone asks I will say that Kronos forced me to swear this oath."

Percy nodded slightly. "Right," he said, shifting the strap of his pack. "We're ready."

"Perseus," Atlas called, causing Percy to glance back over his shoulder. The older Titan nodded at Percy. "Good luck."

Percy smiled. "Just hold the fort until I get back with Kronos. I won't be long."

* * *

**So, the poll will be taken down in two days from this update. So if you haven't voted, then get over to my profile and do so, because the result will decide the general path the fanfic will take. **

**And by Chaos, I'd just like to say that all of you are awesome and you're all the only reason (other than my own pleasure) that I write. Just seeing one single review literally has me jumping around like Percy on a sugar high :). Getting like 20 within one day? It's incredible, guys. And looking back at the first PJO fanfic I wrote (The Lost Son series, which is sorta on haitus atm) it's awesome to see how far I've come in like only 3 years. If you wanna read it, then it's on my profile and you can laugh at how bad my writing was then. (Seriously, your reviews are all great for giving me a boost to want to write).**

**I'm not sure when the next update is gonna come out. My great-gran (she's 95) is dying. It's sorta hard to write at the moment, but I'll try to start the chapter tonight just to get the first bit done before I lose the plan of the beginning of the next chapter (that always happens like halfway through the chapter, and it's really annoying). So yeah, just a heads up. The doctors say it's a matter of days and she's in pain because her body's shutting down. But I'll try to get the chapter started.**

**UPDATE: My Dad's just received a phone call. My great-gran died at 16:30, UK time. And I have no clue if I'm supposed to curse whoever's responsible for it (if there even is anyone) or something else... so I just thought you should know. It'll probably effect my updating. **


	60. (59) To Olympus

**Lexi13930: I'm so sorry to hear about your great-gran.**  
**Aside from that amazing chapter and I can't wait for the Percy and Kronos reunion, you are an amazing writer! / Thanks :). It took a long time to get this far.**

**Mischievous101: I feel you... I have lost someone close to me as well (in 2012).**  
**On a happier note I love the story. Pernos took I while to get used too.**  
**I think no one should win the war and Percy somehow makes Kronos "good". P.S You are an awesome writer and I wouldn't have started fanfiction if it weren't for you / Peronos is a really weird ship, I'll accept that, but it's actually a pretty good one. I don't think it's possible to make Kronos 'good'. Thanks :), that means a lot.**

**Silverblaze16 (chapter 6): This is good. It is just a bit too gruesome for me. / Haha, that's nothing :).**

**ZeusLordOfSkies (chapter 25): Good- Helping them and not attcking.**  
**Evil- Attacking and not helping**  
**Well keep up the good work.**  
**Be true to you and believe you can go on! ;)**  
**Guest, named ZeusLordOfSkies reading on! / Hmmm, those are good distinctions. Thanks :)**

**ZeusLordOfSkies (chapter 24): I love the plot right now. Please keep the good work up! I love this fanfic so please keep going! My wifi goes out at 10:00 PM mountain time so I can only read until then, but I vread fast so I read alot in that time. / I've got a lot going on at the moment, but I try to write when I can.**

**perico9999 (chapter 56): sounds like an avengers quote almost . I recognised the councilmaxe a decision but considering it was ads decision , I elected to ingnor it. / That's not what I intended... but you never know :)**

**Tarton mouth Tar: You are an awesome writer I really hate the protigeoigods (primodials) poor Kronos why can't he capture them I want Tartarus to join and forgive Kronos please don't killercy I'm to young to have an email account so I'm saying it here / Tartarus will return at some point... though I'll not say when.**

**FictionGirl11 (chapter 1): I really like this. It flows well and it leaves a bit to the imagination. Good job usually I'm very harsh with my reviews to be honest. Plots a bit fast and a little too straight to the point but other than that its great! / Yeah, that was something I feared, that the plot would be too simple.**

**Hello (chapter 13): This is an amazing story, ad I love it. What couples will be here? / If you've not figured it out by when you reach this chapter... good luck.**

**The Titan of Despair: An amazing chapter, Brother. I'll review more often, and I haven't stopped reading. Sorry to hear about your Great-Grandmother, but when you're religious or not, she doesn't suffer from the hardships of life anymore. / Yeah, that's what I thought. Apparently she said she was ready to go five years ago, so she was tired for a while. **

**when darkness meets light (chapter 35): It has been going great until the pairing, but heh, your the author, you decide, not me. I will read on to see what happen. Best story yet! / Hopefully you're enjoying it now.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 22):Kronos FOREVER!**  
**Whoa!**  
**loved it! / You're really reading the whole thing again?**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 21): hey**  
**! can you add Koios?**  
**one of the main 12 Titans?**  
**he aint in this much / Sure. I'll add him in more.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 20): very good! nothing i want to point out in this chapter! / *sigh of relief***

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 19): very good nothing i want to point out in this chappie!**  
**:) / Great.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 18): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a chapter just dedicated to MATT!**  
**shows that you care for him!**  
**hear that MATT?!**  
**be nice to my friend! / Matt's not reviewed in ages... I think I scared him away :)**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 17): wont many people see his brand?**  
**"You know who" isnt that Harry Potter?**  
**oh did you know :Fantastic Creatures, or something like that, a hp sequel will be out in November 18th?/2016**  
**i thought you said metis was dead? / Yeah, they will. Yup. I'm not a really big HP fan. I like the series, but they're not my favourite books. You are correct, I did - but Percy's been out of the loop for a while. Not all of his info will be up to date.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 16): the ones in italac was that a dream or was Percy and Kronos telepathically communicating!?**  
**Percy sounds really harsh sometimes**  
**reminds me of when he was tortured and hed get sarcastic to Kronos and than he would lose confidence... / Had to go back and check that. It's a memory of a section of his time in Tartarus. He was tortured in a literal hell, what do you expect? Uh huh.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 15): 'PERSEUS JACKSON, IWILLBREAK YOU! YOU WILLNEVERBE SAFE FROM MY**  
**WRATH, I SWEAR IT ON THE FATES!' -that was very good thinking"You know, I'm definitely not safe even here. But it's as good as it's gonna get," he turned back to face Poseidon and looked around at all the beings watching. "Saying that… it's good to be back," he grinned. "Now, I need a shower. A nice long shower to get this ichor and grime off me. If I'm lucky I might find a shard of gold," he added sarcastically.**  
**that was very funny, i LOVE sarcastic Percy! / Even now that oath still holds :). Meh, it wasn't my best.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 14): it was good and not much things i wanted to ask / *thumbs up***

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 13): at the end did Percy speak old tounge and Frank translated? or did Frank speak it than the translation? / Percy spoke then Frank translated.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 12): I sweared on the river Styx i wont do any DISCLAIMERS ON MY STORIES...epically failed**  
**yeah i guess Percy would look like Kronos uh? i mean its his gramps, but than in mythology...people tend to ignore that:) lol / I think that they look similar, but Kronos is darker skinned than Percy, he has gold eyes, he's taller, and his hair is darker (at least that's how I see them).**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 11): i though hazel had hazel eyes?...(JK)**  
**plus how did Oceanus get into the swamp of Damonus?( forgot the giants name)**  
**i thought Percy made it so NO titans can get through? / Percy and Oceanus basically have the same domains, so Oceanus was able to slip through.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 10): wow tug a rope! i love that!**  
**one time me and my dad and some friends played that over a mud puddle...EPIC!**  
**i got mud all over me**  
**(we lost)**  
**Plus Percy aint over reactin'**  
**Thalia should know better! than raise her hand against a boy whom has been tortured!**  
**So did Tartarus Prevent Percy from becoming a titan fully? / That sounds so fun. I figure Thalia is sort of the person who'd tell someone to suck it up and get over it. Yes, it did.**

**Akakuroforever: Well i guess i better pull everything out...Your an amazing writer, one of the best fanfiction writers around, the way you string together the words to make such awesome paragraphs is truely news worthy. Honestly, you should be pay to write fanfictions cause that how great you are. So here i am crying, on my knees, begging for you to make kercy have a good ending, ergo the last thing for me to say is...pretty please. P.S leander was adorable in this chapter, he reminds me of my little brother. / **

**when darkness meets light (chapter 18): woh... / Hmm... thanks.**

**Artemis: Hey Girl !**  
**My deepest sympathies. Take ur time on updating. Last month some disastrously crazy things happened to my family as well.**  
**So are we getting Kronos on the throne ? I wonder how Ipateus is going to survive taking care of Lee .**  
**Quick question : Are primordials like immortals ?**  
**Love Artemis / Iapetus will manage... somehow. Primordials are the physical representations of the domains that the other immortals (Titans and gods) control. So yes, but they're hundreds of times more powerful.**

**Crishika : I love it / Thanks**

**DemiqodDauqhter: Take as long as you like to update again. Although I'm definitely going to be in suspense for so much longer, I'm sure that all of your readers and reviewers just want you to be okay. / It took a while, but it's done. I've also already done about a thousand words for the next one.**

**Fawnfeather: Poor Kronos. I feel so bad for him.**  
**Aww YES! Leander! I love him!**  
**All in all, great chapter.**  
**Im so sorry about your great-gran. I've had close family members pass away recently, so I can empathize. Stay strong.**  
**Thanks. / Kronos will come out of this more of a bastard than ever, don't worry. Leander's awesome :). Yeah, it's not nice...**

**OrangeDimensionJumper: Sorry about your great grandmother. I know that probably doesn't help, but I am sorry for your loss. I loved your newest chapter, seeing this has brought sweet thoughts of a happy day where Kronos isn't trapped. Don't think I've ever said that before. Anyway, keep doing what you're doing because it's working. / Haha, yeah - Kronos not being trapped would be most people's nightmares.**

**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5: no snow?**  
**yeah it is and thanks for clarifying it with the other chapters reviews**  
**an "S" at hand**  
**Percy? is that Kronos' reason?**  
**cant the gods read his mind?**  
**Percy better keep tight control on his titan ability's!**  
**whatdaya mean when you said I highjacked? / We might actually have snow this year. No problem :) Yes, Percy is Kronos' reason. No, they can't. **

**Matt: Sorry about your great-gran, hope you take some time off to recover from the loss when she dies. Hope the ending I want happens. / Maybe it will, maybe it won't.**

**Colts12broncos18: I love this so so much! I cannot even express how much I love this! I'm sorry your great-gran died. I hope you are able to update again soon, but I also hope that you don't worry about this or feel pressured to write. Again, I love this! / Don't worry, I'll update again :). **

**when darkness meets light: I'm sincerely sorry for your lost, hope you'll be updating soon. / Thank you.**

**KayChildOfHades: I'm sorry for your loss... but I think she was a great person. I can't really talk about the story now, because I guess this topic is really sensitive. I wish you a happy year and strength for recovery, and hope you write as beautifully as before, if not even better! Best wishes to you! / I think it'll definitely help with the plot later on in the story... now that I know what it's like to lose someone... I'll be able to write that part even better now ;)**

**Rome52: great job keep it up . im sorry for ur for ur future loss / Thanks. Hopefully this fanfic won't suffer.**

**the open minded: love it x / Thanks.**

**Underworld Skylar: Your family comes first! We'll understand if you need to take a break from writing, because everyone is still a human. If you need time to yourself, please don't feel obligated to write. Spend time with your family, and I'm here for you if you need to talk. / Thanks, Skylar :). I'll be sure to remember that...**

**sweetestTea: I just want to thank you for writing this beautiful piece of fiction. The plot and writing is really outstanding! But in all seriousness if you ever don't feel like writing or just can't for any reason, I'm sure we'll understand, we are here for you! I'll look forward to the progression of the story and Percy saving (or possibly something else) Kronos! - sweetestTea / Over the course of this fanfic, I've definitely come to be grateful for all my readers :). You're all so understanding and (like when Matt was being a dick) you're willing to stick up for me when it counts.**

* * *

**Chapter 59 - To Olympus**

Percy used Backbiter to cut through Poseidon's bindings once he judged they were far enough from Othrys. Poseidon rubbed his wrists, his eyes flickering towards his son as Percy made Backbiter fade away. "Percy, surely it's best that Kronos stays on Olympus," Poseidon said as he followed the Titan.

Percy shook his head. "That's not an option, dad," Percy said firmly. "He'll be coming back to Othrys with me."

"Percy, he will destroy the earth to get what he wants," Poseidon protested. "He may not even like you as much as you think. He could just be using you."

"Dad, he started off like that, but that's not what he thinks now. I know it isn't," he added, thinking back to the way Kronos had looked at him on the pier the last time they'd seen each other.

Poseidon ground his teeth together. "Kronos is a master at deception, Percy. He's not called The Crooked One for nothing. It's definitely possible that he'd play you like this."

Percy sighed. "I know. And that's what it was at first, but not anymore. Dad, I can stop him from killing everyone. Please, just trust me. I know what I'm doing. I've been doing it for… ages now. Please."

Poseidon grimaced. "This is a risk. He can't hurt anyone where he is now."

Percy snorted. "No, instead he's the one being hurt. That's fair."

"Percy-"

"I'll be taking him so he can't hurt anyone there," Percy said. "Dad, do you really think that he'd be taken down as easily as he was? He had a plan. I don't know what it was, but he had one. It's gonna be safer for everyone to get him out of Olympus. Just trust me, Dad. No one's gonna get hurt."

Poseidon sighed. "I do trust you, Percy. It's Kronos that I don't trust."

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed Poseidon's hand, vapour travelling them to the border between Titan and Olympian territory. "And I do trust him," he said, "so please."

Poseidon reluctantly nodded. "Very well, Percy. But I'll be watching him."

"Percy, Lord Poseidon?" a voice suddenly called, and before Percy knows it they're surrounded by demigods in armour and wielding very sharp weapons. "How the Hades did you two get out?"

It takes Percy several seconds to place the demigod's voice with a name. "Connor?" he asked the son of Hermes.

Connor Stoll nodded. "Yeah. Dude, how did the two of you get out?"

Percy grinned and shrugged. "The Titans weren't really concentrating on keeping us there. They're more alone the lines of planning how they're gonna get Kronos back." He shifted the strap over his shoulder. "Helped us to get out."

"Is anyone going to let us through?" Poseidon asked. "I'd rather like to have a bath. It's been several months and I've had no bath, and no change of clothes."

"Sorry, Lord Poseidon," Connor apologised. "Come on. Let's get you two through the checkpoint."

Percy frowned lightly. "Checkpoint?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. The gods put up a barrier to stop any Titans from just flashing over here and tearing everything up. They're placed at intervals along the border."

Percy nodded slightly. "Huh, so that's why the Titans couldn't get through to Kronos."

In the first few weeks they'd all tried desperately to get through to Kronos, trying to flash to New York, through Texas and all the way to North Dakota. But they'd eventually given up.

Connor grinned. "Yeah. Though nothing's happened recently. All activity has died down. Athena thinks they're planning something."

Percy shared a look with Poseidon. Well, he thought, they're not wrong. Percy made a mental note to inform Iapetus of the barrier. The demigods murmured at each other as Percy and Poseidon passed into Olympian territory, and Percy found himself becoming tense as he realised that maybe he'd not be able to pass – he was, after all, a Titan.

Poseidon wordlessly put his hand on Percy's shoulder, looking like it was a comforting gesture, but Percy could feel the barrier as his body pressed against it, momentarily causing him to slow down before he passed the barrier with Poseidon's assistance.

Connor raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that?" he asked curiously, not a single note of suspicion in his tone.

Percy shifted slightly. "I-"

The ground exploded around them, a bright flash of light and the smell of ozone filling the area as Zeus arrived, Master Bolt in hand. "I sensed a Titan!" he boomed, and then he saw Poseidon and Percy, and his death grip on the Bolt loosened. "How…?"

Poseidon smiled and stepped forwards, clasping Zeus' arm in greeting. "Good to see you too, brother. But perhaps we can wash up and return to Olympus before we talk? There is rather a lot to say, and I've not had a wash in months. After we've talked, then maybe we can go pay dear old father a visit, eh? I bet he'd love to see us," he gestured to Percy, and only the Titan got Poseidon's message.

Zeus shifted his grip on the Master Bolt. "But the Titan…"

Percy nodded slightly and stepped forwards. "It was probably me you sensed," he said, uneasily running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure how close I am, but…"

"Let me see," Zeus said flatly.

Percy swallowed. "Lord Zeus-"

"You've been gone a long time, Percy Jackson," Zeus said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I say you can," Poseidon said firmly. "Please, I'll explain what's happened to us on Olympus, brother."

"You've changed," Zeus ground out. "Something which should be impossible for immortals."

Poseidon sniffed. "You would change too if you were held captive by the Titans for months."

Zeus finally nodded. "Very well," he said, the Master Bolt fading away. "Come to Olympus. We will talk there."

He disappeared in a crack of thunder, leaving Poseidon clutching empty air and Percy visibly relaxing. Percy let out a long sign. "Great. Zeus doesn't trust me. What have I done to deserve that?"

Connor shrugged. "Nothing. But he's not really that trusting at the moment. You know, with Kronos held on Olympus, he doesn't want to slip up and allow a Titan onto Olympus."

Percy idly drew back on his divine form even more, locking it in place with an indifferent thought. "Good. We wouldn't want a break-in, would we?"

Connor shuddered. "No. Definitely not. That would be horrible. Kronos getting free?" he visibly paled.

"We'd better go, Percy," Poseidon said calmly, thought Percy could see the nervousness in his eyes. The sea god was worried about what Percy and Kronos would do.

Percy grinned. "Yeah. Sure," he said as he stretched slightly. "I could do with some annoying a god. I've annoyed the Titans for long enough." He flashed a grin at Poseidon. "Come on."

He disappeared into vapour. Poseidon formed next to Percy, the two standing just inside the elevator to Olympus, and the area was quiet. No music played, and everyone shuffled along, casting furtive glances at the throne room, and the area under it where Kronos was kept. It was like everyone was waiting for him to explode the throne room and descend onto the streets with his scythe, tearing everything apart. Only, Percy had Kronos scythe with him, and it was him they'd have to watch out for. But Zeus had invited him onto Olympus.

"Percy," Poseidon said. "Careful," he murmured, seeing the Olympians all waiting for them.

"Poseidon," Demeter said in relief, moving forwards and hugging him, "it's good to see you again. We feared that something horrible was happening to you."

Poseidon shrugged. "A month in a cell, then a pretty awesome room just across from Kronos', though the company wasn't all that nice. But I'd still like a wash. Preferably a long one. Percy?" he asked, looking back at the previously overlooked immortal.

Percy grinned and waved at the gods. "Hi. Yeah, I'd love a shower too," he looked down at his clothes. "I've sort of been in these for a while." He couldn't deny that they were pretty nice – at least nicer than Poseidon's, and the shirt was Kronos'. Actually, they were much nicer than Poseidon's. "I like the top though. I want to keep it."

Zeus' eyes narrowed at Percy. "I sensed a Titan."

Percy groaned. "Later, Zeus? I'd love a bath. I think I have monster dust where monster dust should never be."

Several of the gods winced slightly and Zeus slowly nodded. "Wash, and then we will discuss how you managed to escape."

Percy grinned as he followed his father, letting him take the lead. "It smells weird," he said, crinkling his nose up slightly.

Poseidon's mouth twitched up. "That's the smell of gods. Titans smell worse."

Percy snorted. "Dad," he said, lowering his voice, "Titans smell like home to me now. This is… dangerous."

Poseidon glanced back at him as they entered the god's temple, making their way through to the living quarters where Poseidon stayed when he was on Olympus.

"Percy, you smell like them too, but that can easily be passed off as you simply being in Othrys for a long time."

Percy nodded. "I hope so," he said as he let the pack drop to the ground and slipped off his shirt.

Poseidon grimaced slightly. "Just… be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, Dad," he said, before shutting his eyes as he stepped into the bath, and letting a tendril of thought brush against Kronos' mind. The other Titan instantly recoiled, his mind disappearing from Percy's senses before it was suddenly back again.

_"You're an idiot,"_ the Titan greeted.

Percy's mouth twitched up as he felt relief flood through his body. _"Nice to sense you too. You're alright?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_ Kronos snapped. _"Perseus, leave."_

_"Yeah, that's not gonna happen unless you're with me,"_ Percy said. _"The gods trust me. I've bought Poseidon here with me and he's gonna vouch for me. I'll be able to get you out, Kronos. I promise."_

_"You shouldn't be here."_

_"Just shut up, would you, Firefly?"_ Percy demanded. _"Jeez, a little thanks would be appreciated."_

Poseidon cleared his throat, causing Percy to break his concentration and look up to see that his Dad was already out of the bath and clothed, waiting for Percy to finish. "Are you going to stay there all day?"

"Maybe," Percy said, relaxing back. And Poseidon splashed him in the face with a quick thought. "Or maybe not," he relented, standing and drying himself off quickly.

He threw the black shirt – Kronos' shirt – back on and grabbed the jeans which had appeared in the time he was talking to Kronos. Percy paused as his eyes landed on the pack. "What about that? It's got Backbiter in, Dad."

Poseidon lifted the pack, searching through it until he found the concealed form of Backbiter and handed it to Percy. "Keep it on you. Your smell will mask its scent. They shouldn't find it if you keep it concealed."

Percy nodded and took the small dagger, feeling the power thrumming through the weapon beneath his fingers as he crouched and slipped it into a sheath he formed out of water on the inside of his forearm, and he tugged on a jacket over it. "How do I look?"

"Not like you've got the weapon of a Titan Lord strapped to your arm."

"Is that sarcasm?" Percy asked with a small smile as he summoned Tsunami and checked that Riptide was still in his pocket. "I have three weapons on me. Since when did I collect so many?"

Poseidon shrugged and tossed the pack to Percy. "Let's go see if you pass inspection, shall we?"

Percy let a relaxed smile form on his face as he shoved his hands into his pocket, his fingers resting on Riptide, and he nodded. "Stay calm," he murmured to himself.

"The Titans slipped up and you ran for it," Athena summed up as she studied Poseidon and Percy.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, that's about it. Took a few little toys with us too," he grinned, taking out a little bag of food that was in the pack. "This is the ultimate energy dose," he explained, "the Titans like them a lot. Ambrosia around the outside, stuffed with nectar and combined with caffeine? It keeps them running on a high for hours. They had Lelantos jumping off the walls at one point – and I mean that literally."

Of course, it wasn't the most recent version that had Hyperion bursting into flames for twenty-four hours straight. But it was enough energy for it to seem legit.

He grabbed the next thing from the bag, a dark green liquid that was thick and sticky on the inside of the jar it was in. "Greek Tar. A single bit of fire and the whole thing will explode into Greek Fire." He held the roll and the jar in his hands. "I thought you guys would need a little proof that I'm not helping the Titans."

Zeus seemed pleased as he nodded. "Good, Percy Jackson. I'm pleased that the two of you managed to escape. With Kronos still here, we now have the advantage we've been waiting for."

Percy grinned. "Do you think I can see him?" he asked, setting a wide smirk onto his face in the hope that Zeus will think he wanted to gloat.

The god nodded again. "I don't see why not. Why doesn't Poseidon go with you? The two of you will be perfectly safe with him."

"Of course we will," Percy said with a roll of his eyes. "He's in a cell. He's not gonna be getting out unless he has help."

"Exactly," Ares nodded, a smirk on his face. "And it's so entertaining having him here. He seems to think he'll escape. Can you believe it?"

The other gods smiled, and Percy smiled with them, although he smiled because it was going to be easier than he thought to free Kronos. The gods were content believing that they had him cornered, with no possible escape route. Percy would show them just how wrong they were.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone of you, really, thanks. Because you're all so amazing, you're getting a preview for the next chapter.**

**_There was utter silence for almost five minutes after the gods had left, before Percy finally turned to look at Kronos again. "You said you had curses for me," Kronos prompted with a wry smile. "I'm intrigued."_**

**_ Percy stared at him for several moments, scanning him over for any injuries that were visible, but the other Titan seemed to be – as always – immaculate. Aside from one thing. "Firefly," he said in the Old Tongue, "you reek."_**

**And:**

**_"When we get back to Othrys," he said as he pulled away, letting the lightning barrier spring back into place, "we're gonna have a little fun together." He grinned widely at the expression on the Titan's face and nodded. "Oh yeah, it's what you're thinking."_**

_**Kronos' mouth twitched up. "In that case, get me out of here, Perseus."**_

**Yes, they're talking about that long awaited scene I promised all of you... So prepare yourselves. Because I intend for it to be released as a Christmas present for all of you :).**

**Also, some of you may have noticed, but I recently started another fanfic called Past Changes, which is another PJO fanfic. It's basically that often asked question - what if Kronos didn't eat his kids:**

_Gods and demigods read after the Giant War against Gaea. They read a book about what happens if a key moment in mythology had been different - what would have happened if Kronos hadn't eaten them? The gods find out what Kronos was really like, how it was living in Othrys and just how Kronos and Rhea deal with having to raise their six kids whilst also juggling with their feelings._


	61. (60) Trust

**sweetestTea: By the way I forgot to ask, has Sally (Jackson) been mentioned and I've missed it, and will she have any role in this fic? I just can't stop imagining her supporting Percy and Kronos's relationships but being all like "You better take care of my son! XD / This takes place 300 years after HoH. Sally is dead.**

**Peter Hale Derek Hale: Gods!**  
**14 days until Christmas I'm dying!**  
**This is very good**  
**2 days for ask these chapters**  
**Lol**  
**Can't wait! / Damn, mate. You spammed by reviews. I can't put them all here for obvious reasons. So, I'll be updating again on christmas (I hope). As for who wins, that's still to be decided. I've planned out when will happen in each option, but not yet decided which one to go with.**

**MacW11: Hey look at my review on CH. Twenty cause I spoiled it for my self and skipped sorry bout your gran and I would like to know how far have you gotten in your other PJO story Cause it sounds great BTW matt need to get kicked in the crouch I'm eleven so sass #nofilterandADHD I embrace my ADHD and ADD and wait for it OCD I'm the whole package Merry Christmas.! / Which other PJO story?**

**Hunter0608: This fanfic is awesome. I srsly can't wait for you to update on Christmas or whenever u decide bcs this is srsly too good.**  
**I loved how it went from Kronos torturing Percy to them being madly in love.**  
**Probably the best fanfiction I've ever read along side another one which is really good.**  
**Srsly though, when I first saw that it was 270k words I was like, 'wow, maybe I finally found one to keep me occupied for a while.' I was wrong, like really wrong bcs it took me two days to read the whole thing, not even and I just want more and I know and really hope ethereal will be more. Damn it, it's too good, why?**  
**I forgot to update my own story yesterday night bcs I was reading this, and damn it. I don't even know. . .**  
**Keep up the amazing and awesome work, man or woman, worthier way just don't abandon this, it'd be really bad if u did and I'm sure no one would want that, like legit no one.**  
**God why?**  
**I'll see ya. / Thanks. I try to update when I can, but school's a bitch. It took a long time to get done with their relationship development, but I think it was worth it. Two days? Damn, that's pretty good.**

**isabelp0912: I didn't expect to ship this But HOLY**  
**GODS I SHIP THIS SO HARD. How many chapters will this story be? ...will Kronos and Percy ever actually get it on? This ship is so freaking unbelievable BUT I SHIP IT. great story great writing. Good job!**  
**I should be studying for my med finals / Yes! Join the darkside of PJO shipping :). Yes, they will get it on... in a few chapters, actually.**

**GingerHaven: Hey there, random author! I started reading this fanfiction just before the latest chapter was released and I love it a lot. I cant wait for an update, but no pressure.**  
**When I started reading this story, I already knew the ship, so there wasn't as much mystery around that part of that story. I'm slightly disappointed that I knew from the start, because it took away some of the suspense. But I still enjoyed it so... Yeah.**  
**Love, Ginger**  
**P.S. Matt is so precious / I'm trying to update when I can. As for the ship, there were many hints throughout the story. It was surprising that some people were surprised when the ship was revealed. Thanks. **

**Guest: uhm, while i do love it, i think youre spending too much space in the answering to the reviews part. / I know. I've cut them down this chapter.**

**xD love it: Omg from the snippets you have I can't wait till you post the new chapter!**  
**Your and amazing writer I'm hooked / Thanks.**

**Artemis: Awesome as usual !**  
**I can't wait for the next chappie ! The suspension is killing me !**  
**So primordials are way more powerful than gods and older ? So they are like the main people or something ?**  
**Hope your felling better !**  
**Love Artemis / Yeah, Primordials are the ultimate powers of the Greek world.**

**Colts12broncos18: I love this! Your killing me though! Every time you update I hope it's the one where they are together again! :( Honestly, that's okay though because I know it's coming, and now I know what's coming according to those scenes and it's making me so so so so happy! :) How old is Leander? Because I though he was a baby baby (as in under 1 year) but it also seems like he's older... Anyway, I cannot even tell you how much I love this! I really kind of can't wait until the gods find out Percy is one of the kings of the titans too, even if it's not in the next one! I cannot wait until the next chapter, although I'll always wait for this fic! This literally made my day though when I saw it! Cannot wait for the next update! :) / That moment is approaching very soon. Leander is by now 2 (I think, not entirely certain). Yeah, shit will hit the fan when the gods find out.**

**Jaylene Olebar: thanks! AND I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU WEREN'T GOING TO UPDATE!**  
**it was as always... AWESOME! skipped parts of math to catch up on Fanfiction reading, and have you seen: 21 titans 1 ex demigod 22xbadluck War**  
**didnt think much people were going to read my crossover story-I Am The Alpha- Crossover**  
**plus keep up the great writing!**  
**oh dont forget Blue Cookies!/ I'm never going to not update (until this is finished anyway). Yeah, I've seen it.**

**The Open Minded: Soo good really enjoyed it can't wait for kronos' escape x / thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 60 - **

Percy struggled to contain his emotions as his eyes met Kronos'. Kronos had no such problem, the anger which darkened his expression was certainly understandable even from the point of view of the gods. Even more so from Percy's point of view.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?" Kronos snarled out, crossing his arms as he stood in the middle of his cell.

Percy raised an eyebrow, ignoring the snickers of the gods. "Nice to see you too," he shot back, letting a smirk form on his face. "You know, you really shouldn't have left the Titans alone. They're useless. Really, _really _useless."

"I'm with Percy here," Poseidon said. "They really are useless."

Kronos' eyes narrowed at them, then flickering towards the gods. "That didn't answer my question."

"Iapetus and Krios helped," Percy said cheerfully, not a lie, but not the whole truth. "Some other little traitors in Othrys did too."

Comprehension dawned in Kronos' eyes, as Percy had hoped. Kronos had heard about Hyperion returning, and Hyperion was – in a way – a traitor, as were Luke and Ethan and the rest of their little group. If Hyperion had helped, then many other beings had too. Kronos would know this was a combined effort to get him back.

"It looks like you will lose," Zeus said smugly.

Kronos' mouth curled up slightly. "Oh, I'm not worrying yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "You're stuck here."

"Oh, it's not me that will be doing the tricking," Kronos assured him.

"Shut it, Kronos," Percy said. "No one cares."

"No one," Kronos mused in amusement. "Of course not."

Percy turned to Zeus. "Hey, can I talk to him alone?"

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Percy shrugged. "I know a few curses that I want to give him," Percy said cheerfully. "Anyone in the radius will get effected."

"Poseidon?" Athena asked.

Poseidon shrugged. "If they're in the Old Tongue that might be right."

"Give him really painful ones," Ares suggested.

Percy's smile thinned slightly as he nodded. "Sure."

There was utter silence for almost five minutes after the gods had left, before Percy finally turned to look at Kronos again. "You said you had curses for me," Kronos prompted with a wry smile. "I'm intrigued."

Percy stared at him for several moments, scanning him over for any injuries that were visible, but the other Titan seemed to be – as always – immaculate. Aside from one thing. "Firefly," he said in the Old Tongue, "you reek."

Kronos scowled at him. "I don't exactly have access to a shower, Hero," he growled out, also in the Old Tongue.

Percy snorted. "What, you couldn't have asked?"

"You really think they'd have allowed me one?" the King demands. "Perseus, what in Chaos are you _doing _here?"

"I'm here to rescue you!" Percy yelled, in the hope that the gods would think he was cursing Kronos. Since they were still speaking in the Old Tongue.

Kronos' eyes narrow at him. "Me? You think _I _need your help?"

Percy scoffed. "You're stuck in a cell, with lightning between the bars to stop you escaping, and you've almost died several times. Oh yeah," he continued when he saw Kronos open his mouth to argue, "we felt that."

Kronos shook his head slightly. "Leave. Now. Before they realise that you're one of us now."

Percy glanced up at the camera, forcing the lens to flicker before shutting down. He then turned back to Kronos and reached through the bars of lightning, the electricity moulding around his hand as he concentrated on not letting Zeus know what he was doing.

Kronos shook his head. "_Go_, Perseus. _Now!_"

Percy ground his teeth, his fingers brushing against Kronos' cheek. The other Titan shut his eyes, leaning towards Percy slightly. "I missed you," Percy murmured. "I missed you _so much. _I'm _not leaving, _Kronos. Not without you with me."

Percy realised that Kronos had probably been starved of any contact with anyone, the gods too terrified of him to allow him out. The younger Titan smiled. "When we get back to Othrys," he said as he pulled away, letting the lightning barrier spring back into place, "we're gonna have a little fun together." He grinned widely at the expression on the Titan's face and nodded. "Oh yeah, it's what you're thinking."

Kronos' mouth twitched up. "In that case, get me out of here, Perseus."

Percy snorted. "You're so predictable," he murmured, before turning and making his way to the exit. He waved his hand and fixed the camera. "And Great Gaea, you're a bastard."

"Done?" Poseidon asked in vague amusement once Percy emerged from the entrance to the cells.

Percy nodded. "Yeah," he turned to look at Zeus. "Am I done here? I'd sort of like to go back to Camp," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I've missed my friends."

Zeus nodded. "Yes. Although I want Apollo to check you over. You're a very important being in this war. You could very well decide who wins and who loses."

_You have no idea. _Percy nodded. "Sure. Then can I go to camp?"

Athena was watching him with narrowed eyes as Zeus nodded. "Yes," the King of the gods said. "You can."

All of the gods but Athena, Apollo and Poseidon left and Athena pulled Percy over to the side. "I don't trust you, Percy Jackson," she said, her grey eyes boring into Percy's, but Percy had seen far worse. "You're hiding something, and I'll find out what it is."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am hiding something. I'm hiding what happened to me there, because it'll give even you nightmares, Athena. I've not a pawn anymore, I'm a knight."

"One of the most versatile pieces on the board who can make moves that no other piece can," Athena said.

Percy smiled and tilted his head to the side. "And who knows what the next move will be?" he smirked. "Be careful, Athena, I'm stronger than I ever was before." He strode away from her, his hands in his pockets.

He'd have to watch Athena. If anyone would work out what he was doing, it was her. "I'm ready," Percy told Apollo.

Apollo looked at Athena curiously before turning to Percy and nodding. "Good. Take my hand and I'll flash you to the infirmary."

Percy was about to say that he could do it himself, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to be able to flash yet, so he nodded and took Apollo's hand. "Dad, are you coming with me?"

Poseidon smiled slightly and shook his head. "No. I think I'll return to Atlantis. Perhaps I can boost morale with my return."

The Titan nodded. "Ok. And make sure you get some sleep," he added.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Yes, Percy. You too. I don't want you overexerting yourself."

Percy smiled wryly. "Sure. Now shoo, I'm sure Amphitrite will enjoy seeing you again."

Apollo flashed them away to the infirmary. "Right, Percy. I've got to have some of your blood – or ichor, I'm not really sure what it could be classified as."

Inwardly, Percy started panicking. "Why?"

"So I can see how close to being a Titan you are. The ichor of a Titan and a god is different – Titans have higher power."

"Surely if I was a Titan I wouldn't even be allowed on Olympus," Percy protested. "Besides, I'm very nearly one. Will it be able to tell the different between nearly and definitely a Titan?"

Apollo shrugged. "We'll see."

Percy remained silent for several long moments before shaking his head. "No," he said firmly. "You're not doing that."

Apollo frowned. "Percy, I have to be sure that-"

"No."

The god gritted his teeth. "Percy."

"No."

"Fine," Apollo relented, realising that he couldn't convince Percy otherwise. "I'll just see how you are and leave it at that."

Percy nodded and sat down on the pure white bed. The entire room was white, white enough to make spots dance across his eyes. He took off his shirt when Apollo told him to, watching as the god busied himself with scanning the very few scars that remained.

"Kronos allowed me to heal them," Percy explained when he saw the confusion in Apollo's eyes. "I got rid of most of them."

Apollo nodded and stepped back. "I'm not going to do a full physical on you," he said. "I don't think Kronos would have allowed you to _not _be in top fighting shape. Though we haven't seen you on the battlefield yet."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, he was planning something big. Not really sure what it was, but then again I don't really think anyone ever knows what goes on in his head."

Apollo snorted. "It's a mystery to everyone," he muttered. "You're free to go. Just try to not get into trouble."

"I'll go back to Camp," Percy said. "I've missed everyone."

Apollo nodded. "Just try to get some sleep. You look pretty tired, Perce."

"You have no idea," Percy muttered as he slipped his shirt back on. "Is Mr. D expecting me?"

Apollo smiled. "Yes. We thought you'd probably want to go back to Camp."

Percy wasn't surprised that the gods knew he'd want to do that. It was very obvious. It admittedly unnerved him that despite all that he'd gone through, he was still so easy to read. Unlike Kronos, who'd sometimes be so hard to read that Percy just backed off until he could figure him out.

He ducked out of the infirmary without answering Apollo, making his way to one of the ponds on Olympus. From there, Percy vapour travels into Camp, reappearing in Poseidon's Cabin. Nostalgia knocks the breath out of his lungs when he sees his bed, the Minotaur horn still nailed into the wall. His younger half-brother's bed is still messy, as if he'd intended to return and not join the Titans and the fountain in the corner bubbles away like nothing had changed. But everything had changed.

Percy was helping the Titans, he'd turned his back on Olympus. He wasn't sure how or even when he had, but it had happened.

Kronos' plan had continued even though he'd developed an attachment for Percy. Despite everything, Percy's attempts at changing Kronos, the Titan King had still managed it. Percy shut his eyes and almost collapsed onto his old bed. What did it say about him that he was only just realising how much he'd changed, when he was already past the point of no return?

He was readily going to break Kronos out of Olympus, releasing the Titan King to allow him to sow chaos across Olympus. Percy knew that Kronos wouldn't leave Olympus without getting some resemblance of revenge on the gods, yet he was still going to help him.

Percy sighed when he heard the pounding on the cabin door. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled from outside. "Open the door."

He cracked it open, peering out at the goddess. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

Percy forced a smile onto his face as he opened the door. He was entirely unsurprised when Annabeth launched herself at him, wrapping him in a bear hug. "I've missed you so much," she said.

There were more demigods crowded outside, all of them smiling at seeing Annabeth hugging him. Sure, Percy had sort of missed her, but he loved Kronos now. So the newest Titan slowly hugged the goddess back. "Me too."

"Come on, Perce," Leo said with a grin as he forced his way through the crowd. "You've missed a lot over the past few years."

Percy was surprised at how ready they were willing to accept him back, despite the knowledge that he'd been at Othrys for several years and anything could have happened in that time. They simply didn't want to even think that he'd turned on them.

They were all in for a rude awakening.

But, for now, it wouldn't hurt to enjoy his time at camp. Percy allowed himself to be pulled from Poseidon's cabin. He'd wait for the right time to break Kronos out. Allow the excitement from his return to settle down, and then he would rock the foundations of Olympus.

* * *

**I know, it's been a long time, and I'm sorry.  
**

**But school is keeping me very busy. I also just finished by Driving Theory Test and had to do a shitload more work for that... so yeah, this is really the first opportunity I've had to post this. It's been ready for several days. **

**I'm planning to update on Christmas day, as a little present for all of you to say thank you for following this story for so long.**


	62. (61) Apologies

**Matt: Also could you update Rehabilitation, please? / I've only barely had enough time to continue CbT and PC recently. So I make no promises. I am aware that it hasn't been updated in several months though, so don't worry. Maybe I'll drag out a chapter over the next few days.**

**Lena: At first I didn't really like the pairing of Percy and Kronos, but I seem to like it now... But I do like Percy and Annabeth WAY more! / I think that Percabeth doesn't really fit. They just seem... almost forced. (Peronos is sorta forced too, but meh.) But that's just my opinion :)**

**KayChildOfHades: Eek! What an amazing chapter! I cant wait for Percy to break Kronos out and for that Christmas chapter as well! I hope you have happy holidays! Happy writing! . / Thanks :). Percy will be breaking Kronos out next chapter.**

**DemiqodDauqhter: This was amazing and beautiful and thank you for updating even with all the things going on in your life :) looking forward to the christmas update [ proceeds to check fic every ten minutes ;) / I love this story too much to not update :).**

**SunEclipseMoon1205: It's no problem! This is one of my favorite stories, and I am willing to wait. You are an amazing author, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I can't wait for the next update! / Thanks. It's nice to know that :)**

**Matt: Well all of Percy's camp friends will probably hate him when they find out he's now on the like neutral side since the gods one is good and the giants(am I right with that?) is evil. Of course with you as the author everything is up in the air. Since I'm in a more di Angelo mood I'm betting they'll hate him and never forgive him, but hey that's just how I'm feeling now. If any of you other readers don't like my theory go jump in a crocodile pit cause I don't care what you say, it's what I think what matters most to me. / Giants? Titans. No giants. **

**raging fire storm: it's 2 am and I've been reading since 10 pm... this just goes to tell you how much I've liked this story**  
**very interesting and rarely used pairing and storyline**  
**I hope that ananke and erebus are UNSUCCESSFUL in manipulating tartarus and that ChronosPrimordialis on the side of the titans / Whoa, that's dedication. Thanks :). I like Peronos. The Primordials... well, that's still up to debate on some of them.**

**IrisAcaciaRose: HE'S BACK! I'm so excited to see what will happen next! I really love your story and I can't wait! Thank you for writing this story! You really have come far and your story is wonderful. Thank you!**  
**\- hotelllcalifornia / Yeah, he's back :). Thanks, that means a lot.**

**Jaylene Olebar: Awesome!**  
**I Cant wait!**  
**I know its gonna be as good as this one**  
**keep it up! / Thanks. I hope it is :).**

**the open minded: It was great to get this chapter maybe we could have another one on Christmas as a small present / Of course :). I said I'd be doing one at the bottom of the last chapter.**

**BlueFireRunes: As always I'm loving your story and I can't wait for the Christmas update! Please please please let percy rescue kronos soon I want to see them happy again. But I'm also worried whether he'll get caught or not. I'm so excited for the next update to find out please update soon x / Percy will free Kronos (maybe) next chapter.**

**Hunter0608: You had me so freaking excited.**  
**I arrived home and I saw u uploaded I practically shrieked with joy. Amazing chapter, and I seriously can't wait till u update again.**  
**Guess Christian's just got better ;)**  
**This is wicked / It's hearing stuff like that that makes me smile :). **

**kochampsyikotki: I was very surprised to see new chapter. This chapter is very good. I be very happy to read this story. And i'll be waiting fo updating / You will be waiting no longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 61 -**

Camp had changed.

It wasn't so much the look of it, since it was physically almost exactly the same. It was the feel, the tension in the air and the fear on the faces of the demigods. The fear of a Titan attack; that they'd be able to break through the defences and the barrier around Camp and lay ruin to everything. It was weird for Percy, having awestruck demigods trailing after him while he was the Titan – the enemy. He would have laughed if it didn't terrify him.

The campers were all grim-faced when it came the previously fun activities. Canoeing had been scrapped all together in favour of training with weapons. Archery was silent, arrows constantly being knocked and fired the only sound aside from the occasional encouragement or shout. Sword fighting was simply training defence, in the hope that the camper would survive long enough for assistance to arrive.

The immortal campers fought in their own group when they weren't teaching, taking their fighting to an entirely new level.

_And yet, they can't last half a minute against me. _Percy thought as he pinned Jason down, Tsunami at the son of Zeus' throat. Together they fought well enough, but they'd not always have that advantage. And against Kronos they'd last seconds, if that.

Percy helped Jason to his feet, watching as the Roman demigod retrieved his sword. "Again?" he asked when Jason settled into a ready stance.

Jason nodded. "I need to get better."

Yet, this was still nothing compared to the rigorous training that Kronos had forced Percy through. But Percy just nodded and raised Tsunami, the silver sword humming in his grip.

Percy easily matches Jason blow for blow. Jason was a very good fighter, having been fighting for even longer than Percy. But the fact remained that Percy had been pushed by Kronos into excellence. The Titan meticulously forcing Percy to practice even the basics until he was sometimes doing them in his sleep. Driving Percy into exhaustion and then even further.

Jason hadn't had that training, and so when it came down to it, he was severely outmatched by Percy.

Percy finally disarms Jason, once the demigod starts slowing down slightly.

"Your style's still Roman," Percy commented as Jason picks up his sword again. "Change it around a bit. You're too predictable."

Jason sighed. "How have you managed to get this good?"

Percy shrugged. "In Othrys you learn pretty quickly that it's kill or be killed."

"Right," Jason muttered, "forget I asked."

And everyone never asked Percy about Othrys. It was helpful, because Percy didn't have to lie as much to his friends. But there was a wall between Percy and his old friends, built up by the secrets held from each other and the experiences that Percy had had, a feeling like Percy had lost his friends. In all honesty, Percy thought that the Titan had become his family more than camp. It was a depressing thought, but he couldn't shake it.

Until Nico took him away from Jason. Percy made Tsunami disappear and trailed after his cousin, curious about what the son of Hades wanted.

Nico led Percy into the forest before he turns to face him. "You've never once asked about her," he said. "Why? Percy, she's your mother!"

Percy's eyes widened. "My… mother? What?"

Nico shook his head. "You've not asked about her. But I thought I could take you to see her anyway. She's been asking for you."

Percy's brain shut down. Then it restarted and rebooted. "Is… is she alright?"

His cousin stared at him. "She died from old age, Perce. About fifty years after the war against Gaea."

"Has… where did she go?"

Nico smiled slightly and relaxed. "She went to Elysium, Percy. But I'll let you talk to her yourself." Slowly, Percy's mother formed out of the ground, a slight shimmer around her body and the previously hidden pit with cola and McDonalds beneath her. She stepped towards Percy and Nico nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk in private."

For several long minutes it's just silent as Percy stared at his long-dead mother. Sally smiled at him, her form flickering in and out of focus.

Percy's voice was suddenly stuck in his throat like bubble gum, unable to get out a word. He rubbed at his eyes, as if Sally was just a mirage or hallucination. Maybe he was still asleep in his cabin.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Percy," Sally said softly, "it's alright to cry. You don't have to always be the hero."

Percy broke down. His body shook and he sobbed, hugging the ghost of his mother closer to him. "Mom… I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhh," Sally murmured. "You're alright, Percy."

It took only half a minute for Percy to compose himself, before he's able to speak. "You… how are you and Paul?"

She smiled. "Happy," she said honestly. She studied him, and Percy noted that she didn't seem pleased with what she found. "What about you?"

Percy actually considered lying to her, before he quickly decided against it. She'd know if he lied, and he actually needed to tell someone. "I… could be better."

They sit on a fallen tree trunk. "Tell me," Sally said softly.

Percy did. He told her everything. How it had all started down in Tartarus, to him getting closer to Kronos, and then everything since he'd started _loving _Kronos. Every single – damned – thing which had happened since he'd fallen into Tartarus. Sally remained entirely silent throughout his story, almost as still as a statue.

Even once Percy had finished, Sally remained silent for several long minutes.

"He loves you?" Sally asked finally, still looking stunned at everything that her son had told her.

Percy nodded. "Yes."

"And… you love him?" Sally asked tentatively.

Percy nodded again. "Yes. I mean, he's a dick sometimes, but… he's well," he tried to ignore his face as is obviously flushed gold, "my dick."

Sally's eyes narrowed. "By the gods, Percy, I swear if he's touched you I'll castrate him."

Percy couldn't stop himself from snickering. "No," he said hurriedly. Although the thought of Sally attacking Kronos was hilarious, it was also very terrifying. "Please don't, Mom. I didn't mean it like that."

Sally shook her head slightly. "I should hope not. But, Percy, tell me honestly, are you happy?"

Percy immediately nodded. "Yeah. I am."

She nodded. "Then I want to meet him," the dead mortal declared.

"He's on Olympus," Percy grumbled. "That'll sort of be hard, Mom."

"Then introduce me to him – when he's not sieging Manhattan and I'm not shooting monsters – once you've saved him."

"Mom!"

"Percy, you can't pull anything over me," Sally said in amusement. "Even after all this time, I know you all too well."

He ducked his head. "Mom… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Percy," she soothed, brushing several strands of raven locks from his eyes. "Percy, you've been a hero your entire life. For over three _hundred years _now. I think you deserve a break from the hero life."

Percy hesitated. "But… he's…"

"It sounds like he really loves you," Sally murmured. "But I still want to meet him."

Percy cracked a small smile. "Just… don't try to castrate him?"

She smiled faintly. "I'm making no promises."

He shook his head. "Mom…" his voice cracked slightly and he felt his cheeks quickly become wet. "I miss you so much. I just… I want everything to return to normal."

He wanted to turn back time to when he didn't even know he was a demigod. To when everything was simple and easy and his only worry was Smelly Gabe and his report card, or whether he'd be kicked out of the school he was in.

Sally smiled sadly. "I'm afraid the world doesn't work like that, Percy." She shimmered slightly, her hand briefly passing through Percy before it solidified again. "My time's running out, Percy. But remember Paul and I are proud of you. And we will be proud of you no matter what you choose."

"But what if I choose wrong?" Percy asked.

"Choose how you want to, Percy," Sally said firmly. She shimmered again and smiled sadly. "I love you, Percy. I always will."

"I love you too, mom," Percy choked out.

Sally slowly faded away, white mist blowing away on the wind and leaving Percy once again alone. Percy stared at the place his mother had been, before he rubbed away the tears he hadn't realised had fallen, and squared his shoulders.

His mother had given him her blessing to save Kronos. To do what he wanted. He wasn't going to waste it.

"Percy?" Nico asked. "Are you alright?"

Percy grinned at his cousin. "Yeah, I'm good."

Nico nodded. "Good. Come on, it's late. Everyone's at the pavilion."

Percy glanced up at the sun, which was already low on the horizon. He'd been at camp a week. That was more than enough time to wait. "Nah, you go on ahead. I've got something important to do first."

Nico raised an eyebrow before he nodded. "Sure. Just don't take too long."

"Don't worry about it," Percy dismissed. "It won't take long. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**So, no previews yet. I'll post one when I manage to write a bit of the next chapter. Here it is:**

**_"Do you want me to leave you here?" Percy asked pointedly._**

**_Kronos tilted his head to the side, looking weirdly alike to a dopey dog. "We both know you wouldn't do that."_**

**_Percy thrusts Tsunami through the lock, the Titan blade easily breaking the bronze apart. "Shup up," he said._**

**_The door swings open and Percy grabs Backbiter from its sheath, presenting the blade to Kronos hilt-first. Kronos takes the weapon with a wicked smile. "You forgot the camera."_**

**_Percy grinned. "I didn't forget anything." He headed towards the exit. "Come on."_**

**Next chapter, Percy will start his quest to break Kronos out :).**


	63. Not a chapter Important announcement

**This isn't a chapter.**

**But this is a very important decision for all of you. I remember I have promised a certain little scene for a long time, and it's very nearly time to start it. But I need a decision made first: where will Percy and Kronos do it? The options are at Camp (specifically, in Poseidon's Cabin), or at Othrys.**

**Please review with your opinion.**

**(Also, I posted a preview on the last chapter :) )**


	64. (62) Freeing a Genocidal King

**Lord Nitro: I think it'd be hotter if it was at camp, but more romantic at Othrys.**  
**So, I think camp works best. / Or both? That's another option :).**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 62): God the feels..**  
**...I'm honestly imagining Sally and Gaea just lamenting on their son's choices in lovers then realizing they are talking about each other's kids.**  
**Sally: What do you mean by "stupid" you rocky bitch!**  
**Gaea: Exactly that! His brain is too clogged with seaweed to think!**  
**Sally: Oh yeah? Well at least he didn't come out of a sandy va**na!**  
**Gaea: You bitch! *chokes Sally* / That would be very entertaining... hmm...**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 57): I'm so confused now... / Tartarus is not dead... that what you're confused about?**

**KontrolFreak: CAMP! AND MAKE SOMEONE WALK IN PLEASE!**  
**Seriously, make someone walk in so that they are forced to run. / Hhaha, I have something better planned (well, in my opinion anyway).**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 44): Wow, Nyxy does enjoy the nihlists and genocidals, doesn't she?**  
**I'm hoping Nyxy won't die ;~; My heart would shatter / Haha, yup. You really like Nyx then... hmm...**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 32): I don't think Kronos would kill Gaea or Nyx..it's just not something he'd do..**  
**Gaea is his MOTHER. She's ALWAYS supported him. He can kill Ouranos, cause Ouranos was abusive to his kiddo's. But Gaea's ALWAYS supported her kids, especially Kronos. I don't think Kronos would ever kill mama Gaea. Even he has his limits.**  
**Nyx, on the other hand. Kronos strikes me as the type where, if ya don't piss him off, and he knows you are loyal, you'll be either rewarded or left alone. He would probably leave Primordials such as Akhlys alone if she filled the context. But for Nyx? I think he'd probably reward her and put her in a good light.**  
**Seriously..don't fuck this fabulou story up. / I think that if there was something that Kronos would get if he killed Gaea, something that he wanted, he would do it. He may be with Percy, but don't forget that this is the guy who ate all his kids just for the sake of a prophecy and didn't even give them a chance. With Nyx you're right - Kronos may find her annoying sometimes, but other than various advances towards him she's done nothing against him.**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 25): Hey, do you mind if I borrow some of these concepts for one of my stories? Like the Nyx having a fetish for Kronos, and what-not? / Hmm... yeah, sure. Go ahead.**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 23): I feel like you're making Kronos too OP..Yes he's a Titan, so I think he'd have maybe stronger power over mist than Hazel.**  
**..but Hecate herself is a Titaness. She trained Hazel, and especially with three centuries or so, Kronos' mist should be not able to 100% fool Hazel / Kronos uses his anger to bolster his abilities, feeding them and making them stronger with his emotions. And he's a helluva lot older than even Hecate. Besides, the other Titans could have made the Mist stronger. Kronos isn't the only one able to influence it.**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 22): Am I the only one who's imagining a horrifying Stockholm Syndrome thing happening?**  
**I am horrible.. / I don't think you were the only one.**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 21): Nico**  
**NICO**  
**NICO**  
**God we need better stories that aren't entirely focused on the pairing that happens to be Percico/Nicercery...like, Thalia's a huntress, Katie who? Gardener? Stoll has her bruhski...**  
**and I don't think Percy would take a Titan at all...or a Goddess, because the ones he really likes are maidens..I mean Hestia and Artemis by that...so...**  
**Also, Annabeth I think is just**  
**A. Not realistic**  
**B. Percabeth deteriorated.. / This is 3 centuries after HoO and PJO, so I've altered their personalities slightly to reflect that. **

**Lord Nitro (chapter 20): I don't think that is possible. I'm sorry, this is a great fanfic (despite the cringy summary)**  
**But it's just..not POSSIBLE.**  
**The Primordials are LEAGUES above Titans and Gods. In a direct fight, sure, the gods have the advantage of their children worshiping them, but they still could not directly oppose a Primordial.**  
**I refer you to the Ouranos case. It took Gaea's HELP, in addition to removing Ouranos from the sky, and taking him by surprise.**  
**Tartarus was in Tartarus, and he would've known they were coming from him. Kronos did not have the help of a Primordial, and I don't know if he was alone when he did it or if he had help.**  
**Also, what about Nyx? You think she's gonna let Kronos (her new boo) kill her brother? Nu-uh...although..I could see her trying to sleep with Kronos right now.. / Yeah, while the summary is awful, it works at least. Tartarus did know Kronos was coming for him, but there are hidden reasons as to how Kronos was able to do that. They'll actually be revealed soon. Besides, you should know by now that Tartarus isn't gone forever, but instead... well, he's hidden, for lack of a better word. I'm not gonna reveal too much, though. **

**Lord Nitro (chapter 16): I changed my mind. Maelstrom fits it better than Tsunami. / Hmmm... too late now.**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 15): I ended up dancing when I found out Victoria is the lover and I kept muttering "I knew it, bitch" over and over again..**  
**Also, things are picking up**  
**Tsunami fits for Oceanus. / Victoria will have another appearance, probably in the near future.**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 14): Victoria is either a daughter of Krios or a former lover**  
**Also..am I the only one who really wants to see more of Nyx, as well as perhaps Nyx ending up pregnant with Kronos' spawn? It'd be hilarious cause Nyx would be like**  
**"Don't touch Percy!" And smack Kronos.**  
**"Don't touch Kronos!" And smacks Percy.**  
**"Don't touch my baby!" And smacks Tartarus.**  
**And like...can we just please think on it? / I think that if at this point Nyx ended up pregnant because of Kronos, Kronos would have a lot more trouble than simply being smacked. Percy would go on a rampage - reasonably new Titan not in complete control yet? Yeah, Kronos would have more problems from Percy than Nyx simply slapping him.**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 10): Okei I know this may seem trivial but**  
**Akhlys is LEAGUES above Kronos. He's like an insignificant gnat in comparison to her. She isn't a measly goddess. She's a PRIMORDIAL. A Protogenoi. She's older than Gaia/Gaea, she was born directly from Chaos and Night!**  
**The fact that Percy could choke her, actually says more about her own power in that her poison was lethal enough to hurt her.**  
**Akhlys could kill Kronos easily. / I see your point, but Kronos has planned this for centuries. He has several dozen backup plans and nothing to lose. He's proved that he can kill a Primordial before with surprise on his side. Yeah, in raw power Akhlys would batter Kronos into the ground, but it's not just about raw power. It's strategy and Kronos is stated to be a genius. I'm not saying Akhlys isn't, but in HoH she sort of seemed only half there.. like she wasn't completely focusing her power there. **

**KayChildOfHades: Ooh! What an interesting turn! I was wondering about where Sally and Paul would show up in the story, but I figured they were dead. I wonder if Nico heard any of Percy's confessions to his mother... *smirk* That would be bad. I can't wait for the next chapter! Happy writing! / Fortunately for Percy, Nico was kind enough to not listen in and give him some space. He guessed it would be emotional and didn't want to intrude.**

**Matt: Why do some chapters have names, while others don't? / Because I'm running out of names. If you can think of some, that would be helpful (useful ones please).**

**starlight971: Dude, I am currently so hyped. That was an amazing chapter and I really can't wait for the next one to come out. When I first saw that this was out, I literally freaked out. I mean seriously, I was yelling. Anyways, thanks so much for updating on Christmas! This is the best Christmas gift ever! You are an amazing author and your stories are just simply awesome. Just wanted to ask you, how many chapters are there going to be until this story is finished? By the way, i just think that you are one of the greatest Percy Jackson fanfiction writers has ever seen. Keep up the good work dragonswoe! / Thanks :). I'm guesstimating (because I really don't actually know how long it will take to reach my intended destination) but no less than 20 (probably).**

**Hunter0608: Merry Christmas to you too!**  
**Damn this is too good. I checked this morning and it wasn't there... then I checked ten minutes ago and I could have shrieked bcs, oh yes! Finally it's here.**  
**Keep up the amazing work and... gods! I wanna read more!**  
**Happy to make you smile, you deserve it... / More for you :). **

**Skylark: Awe I loved seeing sally!**  
**can't wait to see how he break out Kronos / Hopefully, this is entertaining enough.**

**Underworld Skylar: Merry Christmas to you, as well! / :).**

**getthehintdude: ****Awesome chap...completely worth the wait...merry Christmas to u tooooo / Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 62 -**

Percy stuck to the shadows. It was very easy to slip between the temples and palaces on Olympus. Amusingly easy.

His discussion with his mother had made him more determined than ever to save Kronos. Backbiter was in its sheath at Percy's side, the dagger a solid and comforting weight at his side.

Riptide was in Percy's pocket and Tsunami sheathed at his side.

Percy let out a long breath before he approached the guards at the entrance to the cells.

"No one is allowed down here without permission of Lord Zeus," the guard said promptly.

"I have permission," Percy retorted. "Let me through."

"I'm afraid we'll have to check with Lord Zeus," the guard started, "if you wait here then we can go and ask him for-"

Percy unsheathed Tsunami. "That wasn't a request."

The guards moved quickly, but Percy had been trained by Kronos. The first was stabbed through the stomach and the second decapitated within seconds. Percy stepped over them into the cells.

Greek fire torches lit the way for Percy, although he didn't need them. He was following Kronos' presence. He didn't stop when he emerged into the main cells, instead going straight to Kronos.

The Titan was standing and waiting patiently for him, hands clasped behind his back. "It's about time, Perseus."

"Do you want me to leave you here?" Percy asked pointedly.

Kronos tilted his head to the side, looking weirdly alike to a dopy dog. "We both know you wouldn't do that."

Percy thrusts Tsunami through the lock, the Titan blade easily breaking the bronze apart. "Shup up," he said.

The door swings open and Percy grabs Backbiter from its sheath, presenting the blade to Kronos hilt-first. Kronos takes the weapon with a wicked smile. "You forgot the camera."

Percy grinned. "I didn't forget anything." He headed towards the exit. "Come on."

The two Titans emerged back outside onto Olympus, Kronos spinning his weapon in his hand. The older Titan snorted when he saw the bodies of the two guards. "Very subtle," he remarked.

Percy shushed him. "Just follow me," he ordered.

He should have known something would go wrong. There's entirely no way he could have gotten off Olympus before the gods realised something had happened. But it still made him jump when the alarms started blaring.

"We've got to get back to camp," Percy told Kronos. "Cause enough problems here to keep the gods occupied for the night then I'll hide you in my cabin until morning."

"Will we be doing anything in that time?" Kronos asked innocently.

"Your mind should be concentrating on finding a way out," Percy deadpanned. "Not on sex."

"So we will be?"

"Kronos. Concentrate."

"I am," the King grumbled. "Follow me."

It was easier said than done. Since Kronos had been locked up for so long, he shot off like a rocket. Percy scrambled to catch up, wanting to know why the Tartarus Kronos was just running along the street in the open.

He realised why as soon as they encountered the first group of guards. Kronos didn't slow down as their startled shouts echoed around Olympus. Backbiter was a blur of motion as it severed one head, Percy unhesitatingly stabbing another guard in the neck as he shoved him over. The two decimated the dozen guards in only seconds. Kronos laughed as they continued, and Percy knew he was purposefully drawing out the gods.

Percy had no choice now but to follow Kronos.

"It's Percy Jackson!" one of the guards in the next group yelled before they could kill him.

Kronos snorted. "They seem surprised," he mused.

Then they turned a corner and stopped. Percy swallowed. "Shit," he muttered.

Beside him, Kronos smiled. "Evening, Zeus," he greeted, raising Backbiter in a mocking salute, golden and red blood glinting on the black blade.

"Perseus," Zeus said angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

Percy paused in counting the archers and various guards around them. "Me? Uh… well, firstly, I'd like to say that your guards are shit. Secondly, could you let us past? Kronos is probably wanting to kill all of you right now."

Poseidon looked between Percy, Kronos and Zeus. "We should do as Percy says."

"No," Zeus snarled. "He's a traitor to Olympus! They will _both _die here."

Percy's eyes widened. "That's not a very good idea," he said helpfully.

"I like the idea," Kronos commented under his breath.

"You're insane so your opinion doesn't count," Percy shot back. "Shut up."

Kronos sniffed. "So rude."

They attacked together at an unspoken signal. Percy soon found himself having to face both Zeus and Hades at once while Kronos fought off Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus. Lightening raced down Tsunami's blade making Percy yelp as he had to block Hades. He ground his teeth together, struggling to stop the two brothers from killing him.

"Percy," Kronos roared over the clashing of metal, the arrows all frozen in mid-flight. "Find Iris! I'll deal with this."

Percy's hesitation almost cost him his life. Zeus' master bolt shot towards him and he only had enough time to turn so the bolt hit his shoulder. The force sent him flying back to collide with a white building, marble crumbling down on top of him and pinning him against the ground. He vaguely heard Kronos' yell as he felt something warm drip down the side of his head. Tsunami was sticky in his hand.

Percy calmed himself down and pressed his left hand against the ground. The air shook around him in tandem with the ground, and Percy pushed the earthquake on further. Marble fell around him, slowly revealing the night sky above.

Percy rolled out of the rubble. Kronos glanced over at him. "Go!"

The younger Titan nodded and grabbed a shield off a fallen guard. He preceded to bulldoze down the guards in his path before dropping the shield and sprinting off.

What he had to do was underhanded and dirty, but it was necessary. He had to find Iris, the goddess of rainbows, to stop Olympus from alerting to demigods.

It was amusingly easy to track down the goddess. Percy smashed in her front door and promptly ducked to avoid the chair flung at him. It landed out in the empty street. Percy grinned. "Hi, Iris."

The goddess narrowed her eyes at him. "How could you?" she demanded.

His grin widened and he shrugged. "It's easy, actually." He lifted Tsunami slightly. "And I Have to kill you," he said. Percy lunged and Iris ducked behind the counter, scrabbling for a weapon. She blocked his attack, but he was a Titan and Iris wasn't particularly good at fighting.

Percy easily disarmed her and put the point of Tsunami at her throat. "This is necessary, Iris," he told her.

He left the shop once he'd decapitated her.

Percy found Kronos backed against a building, small cuts littering his body, one big gash down his left arm, and a busted nose. But he'd definitely given as good as he got. Ares was clutching a broken arm, Aphrodite was knocked out and had an ugly gash down the side of her face, and several of the other gods were also out of commission.

Percy thrust Tsunami through Hermes' back. "Sorry," he said as he twisted the blade.

Hermes' eyes widened as the blade was pulled back, and Percy stepped around him.

Zeus spun to face him, firing off several bolts at the same time. Percy formed a hurricane and caught the bolts. The god's eyes narrowed at him. "I should have known," he growled out.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "you should have."

"Is it done?" Kronos demanded as he blocked Hades' sword.

"You're really doubting me?" Percy asked. "I'm offended." He made his way to Kronos' side. "One more to take out, right?"

Kronos nodded. "Yes," his gaze landed on Apollo. "One more."

Percy shot towards the god, Kronos moving to guard his back. Apollo fired off several arrows before Percy reached him, one lodging in Percy's forehead, one in his neck, and the other in his leg. Percy ignored them.

Apollo was good at fighting from a distance, but a bow and arrows were useless at close-range. Percy hacked his bow in half and cut into Apollo's chest, tearing through ribs and muscle. The god howled, and Percy swung Tsunami as hard as he could at the side of his head. Percy let the arrows which had pierced him land on the floor.

Percy dissolved into water and reappeared behind Kronos, stopping Athena from skewering the other Titan. "You owe me two," he called over his shoulder.

"One," Kronos corrected.

"One and a half."

Percy quickly found that Athena was harder to take down than the other gods. She moved quickly to match his strikes, even able to predict what he was going to do. He ground his teeth and lashed out, but she swiftly countered. He cried out as her spear point pierced through his shoulder.

Kronos' reaction was swift and completely expected. Percy felt his arm snake around Percy's waist and pull him against the older Titan, even as Kronos spun and Backbiter bit through the air. Athena's eyes widened a split second before her spear was cut in half and Kronos viciously slashed her across the face.

Percy clutched at his shoulder as Kronos shielded him.

The gods stared open-mouthed, and Percy grinned. He tugged Kronos down to face him and their lips met. Kronos pulled him even closer, his grip loosening on Backbiter.

None of the gods attacked. Percy finally pulled away, smiling widely. "What do you say we go out with a bang?" he asked.

Kronos smiled wickedly. "An excellent idea." He started glowing. Instantly, there were startled shouts from the gods as they rushed towards the two Titans. Kronos exploded into his true form, the blast knocking all of the gods back and shattering buildings.

The two Titans reformed in Poseidon's cabin.

Percy groaned, letting himself fall on his bed. Ichor ran down from his shoulder and stained the sheets. Kronos hovered over him for several moments before moving to the water fountain, filling a cup, and throwing it over Percy.

"How long have we got?" Percy asked once the injury had closed up.

Kronos shrugged. "I expect until the morning. The gods will be in no rush since they will likely believe we flashed straight back to Othrys."

Percy nodded as he carefully healed the other Titan's various injuries. "Good. No wandering, Kronos," he said firmly. "I've got to go have dinner at the pavilion. Hopefully we can rest here for the night and leave in the morning."

Kronos grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. "Why not just stay here?" he asked lowly.

Percy snorted. "Nice try. But I'm hungry." He twisted out of Kronos' grip and trotted to the door. "Please don't let anyone know you're here."

The Titan scowled. "I'm not that foolish, Percy Jackson."

"Could've fooled me," Percy quipped.

Kronos glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" he asked pointedly.

Percy nodded. "Yeah," he hesitated at the door to his cabin, tempted to stay, but knowing that he needed to at least turn up to dinner. He didn't want camp getting suspicious if he was absent, as much as he _did _want to stay in the cabin with Kronos and… get to know the Titan again. Everywhere.

The older Titan smiled wickedly. "I will still be awaiting you once you are finished, Perseus."

Maybe Percy had better hurry up. He grinned before leaving the cabin, Kronos leaning back onto the bed once he had left.

Percy settled down next to Nico. "Thanks for that, Neeks," he said with a wide grin.

Nico just bobbed his head. "You're welcome," he said. On his other side, Will Solace smiled at the two of them.

Percy nodded to him in greeting. "Hi, Will." The son of Apollo nodded in return. Percy guessed he felt pretty self-conscious, knowing that Nico had once had a crush on Percy. "Don't worry. I have no desire to steal Nico away from you." _Kronos wouldn't be very impressed. _Percy genuinely considered bringing Nico back to Poseidon's Cabin, if only to see how Kronos would react.

Will nodded slightly, moving to take Nico's hand in his. "Good, because he's mine."

Nico rolled his eyes and pried Will's hand away. "I'm nobody's." He frowned at Percy. "You're looking a lot better. What's happened?"

Percy shrugged. "Eh, I've managed to get something off my shoulders. It's been hanging over my head for a long time now. Sort of happy to sort it out."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Percy grinned. "Probably not." He dropped his fork onto the plate. "I'm turning in," he says. "It's been a long day." The demigod-turned-Titan stood up. "Bye, Nico. Will."

The cabin was dark when he returned, which wasn't a surprise. Kronos wouldn't slip up by leaving a light on. Percy searched for the light switch, flicking it on. The light stayed off.

"Really, Kronos?" he demanded. "Did you have to cut my electricity? I like having hot showers!" He paused when he saw that Kronos was lying on his bed, completely asleep. "Damn," he murmured, "and here I was thinking you'd be eager."

Then again, Kronos deserved a sleep after being held captive. It took Percy under three minutes until he was climbing onto the bed beside Kronos, ignoring the squeaks as the wooden frame protested at the weight.

"Budge up," Percy muttered, pushing Kronos to the side slightly.

The Titan grumbled, cracking open a molten eye. "I have a better idea," Kronos said lowly, pulling Percy closer to him.

Percy's eyes widened as Kronos moved, his mouth running along Percy's jawline. "Kronos…" he said warningly. "_Kronos_. We can't do this here!"

"Why not?" the Titan demanded. For several long seconds, Percy found his mouth attacked. "I don't think Poseidon will mind."

Percy snorted. "He'll try to smite you," he breathed, but quickly relented under the other Titan's administrations.

"Besides," Kronos continued, now hovering above Percy, "you promised."

Percy frowned up at him. "Yeah… I guess I did."

"And I am not in the mood to be denied," the King announced.

Percy's frown morphed into a scowl. "Yeah? Well, I'm in the mood to deny you. Off."

Kronos just smirked, leaning down. "Are you sure about that?" he taunted, gleaming gold only inches from Percy's sea green eyes.

"Uh…" Percy really hoped that Kronos couldn't see his blush through the darkness of the cabin. "Damn you, Firefly," he grumbled.

He tugged Kronos closer to him when the older Titan closed the distance again.

"Is that a yes?" Kronos asked with a wicked grin.

Percy rolled his eyes, and that was all the answer Kronos needed.

* * *

**I decided that while the majority wanted them to do it at Othrys, it would just be too entertaining in Poseidon's cabin to pass it up. So to satisfy you all, Percy and Kronos will be having _two _entertaining nights (and then possibly a day or two (maybe two hundred) if Kronos gets his way (he will)). **

**So. I'm not sure how long it will take to write, but I'll post the sex scene as a completely different 'story' to avoid having to change the rating of this. I'd prefer to keep the rating _T_. Keep an eye out for it if you're interested.**

**Reasons for how the two were able to return to camp will be revealed next chapter, so I want no questions about that :). And it'll let me know who actually reads these little messages.**


	65. (63) Traitor

**DemiqodDauqhter: ahh sorry I didn't review on the past couple chapters but YESSSS this is the moment we've all been waiting for and it was 100 times more amazing than I expected it to be :) honestly I love dramatic entrances and reveals and you completely nailed it. now all I have to do is wait for the reveal to the campers *grind maniacally* / Pheew. I was hoping it would get a good response.**

**Plumpy (chapter 21): I realize that killing Tartarus was essential to the story and I like the story so it's cool you killed him if that's what's up.**  
**However, realistically it's not possible. Primordials cannot die unless they are tricked out of their domain. They represent in the purest form their domain unlike gods. Ouranous was killed only because gaea lured him down to earth and then held him there. Tartarus was in his domain however, and even in an eternal war, unless you destroyed Tartarus itself like completely the primordial of Tartarus could not die, unless lured to earth or the sky. This isn't even like based on stuff I read on fanfiction this is like actual study of Ancient Greek mythology.**  
**But you killed him and it's not like it's got to be 100% factually accurate anyway. So, whatever, spread the word to your author friends and you know. Try not to do it in other stories if it can be avoided.**  
**Thought I'd just hit you up with this little fact. Happy writing. / I'm perfectly aware of that. And there are multiple reasons as to why Kronos was able to do that to Tartarus, something which has not yet been revealed. I know my greek mythology after several years of looking up the myths for entertainment. By now you should also be aware that Tartarus is not actually dead. **

**Plumpy: I'm like really fuckin close to abandoning cuz you killed off Annabeth. Usually it doesn't matter cause people don't write her well, but this Annabeth was good and now I'm mad. Imma read a few more chapters I guess, don't wanna be too much of a baby about it.**  
**Well now I can't abandon. It just got interesting (sigh). I'm still mad tho.**  
**If you kill her off again I abandon. ( swear to fucking god).**  
**Happier now ;)/ Hhahaa, author controls the plot. I can kill Percy off right now if I wanted :).**

**The Titan of Despair: I'm back again... Sorry about the disappearance brother. Just wanted to tell you that you have been doing an amzing job. Keep up the great work, as this was another amazing chapter. / Thanks, Despair :).**

**evil one: Hey I was wondering if you could posibly post a A/N about what days you updated and/or have quiker updates. / I don't have any set days. I just write when I can, which isn't really that often at the moment. I usually have time on friday and saturday to write. None on thursday, very little on tuesday and wednesday. Monday sometimes, and sunday never. **

**Guest: This was going to be my favorite fanfic, until you paired Percy with someone other than Annabeth. Don't get me wrong, I still love this story, and I think that everyone has their own opinion, so I hope I didn't offend anyone thanks to this comment. But still, whenever I read something that doesn't align with the original books written by Rick Riordan, my mind instantly downgrades the story. This is a awsome story though, and I will still read it. It's jut not the best I've ever read. Please don't take offense thanks to this comment. / It's not a fanfic if it's the same as Rick's work. Besides, this is in the future after Rick's books... who knows? Percy could actually get with Kronos at some point.**

**Argonautt (chapter 27): 50% you chapter is consisted of reviews really / What incredible observation skills. I have to let my readers know that I'm reading them, right? Besides, I cut out half of them. **

**Delusional Distortions (chapter 45): Hi! This is Luminous Crystal, but I changed my username. :-) So I've been rereading your story (it's just too good!), and I came upon this author's note of the chapter. Can I get a chapter excerpt for Chap. 63? Pleeeeeeease? :p**  
**Delusional Distortions / Sorry, I forgot. I'll get you one for the next chapter instead :).**

**KayChildOfHades: Ooh I cant wait for that special scene! I'm wondering what will happen to the demigods when they find out about Percy's betrayal and Kronos's breakout! Well-written fighting scene, and I can't wait for more! Happy New Year, and happy writing! / That scene will be a while yet, I'm not really sure how to write it... as for that, you'll have to find out.**

**Guest: So, I've been reading your story for three days on a tiny little I phone 3, I was pleased with the gay pairing ( you don't see much of them), I have fallen a sleep 3 times today reading. I read from 20 onward today. I love your story, I hope you continue writing, and honestly will not read the next chapter for some m rated scenes  
****So I commented before it was with the iPhone 3, and i had a question, 80% of fanfics I read the author has something fucked up going on in their life. I was wondering if that applies to you? I love the kid ( I forgot his name) and I was wondering if Kronos and Percy could adopt a mother child ( preferably a girl) for him to play with / There aren't any m rated scenes in this chapter. I've said I'll post it separately because of some people that don't want to read it. I personally don't really have anything 'fuck up' going on in my life. But two of my friends - I'm not gonna name them - do. One has been anorexic and cuts, but she's stopping now (which is really awesome) and another has tried to kill herself... multiple times. So not me, but it is around me. **

**Hunter0608: Awesome chapter!**  
**It warmed my heart at the beginning although Percy going all 'I'm killing my old family' was kinda weird seance he didn't even hesitate... but I loved it like I loved every chapter from this story. Damn, it's too good.**  
**Can't wait until you update again, I'll just have to wait... / Throughout this fanfic Percy's been getting more and more in the moral 'grey' area. It just really shows how much he's changed.**

**raging fire storm: I'm so sad, not, that some of the gods had to die... I actually LOVED that part as its VERY original. Also, will you/you could have Annabeth or Nico or somebody else who is ignorant of Percy's relationship status try to get with him to add some conflict in his relation with Kronos..?..? Happy New Year and an awesome chapter to start off 2017. raging fire storm, raging off / Only Iris died, the others were just injured.**

**raging fire storm (chapter 6): camp/olympus as it would be ironic that 2 titans are having the time of their life in a place that is supposed to keep titans away from demigods and a place that is sacred to enemies of titans / Hahaha, yup. **

**Meister E: Why'd Percy think bringing his demented lover to his cabin which is in a camp that despises Kronos with the white hot intensity of a billion suns was a good idea? Also whats about Rehabilitation, when ya going to update that? / Because it was the closest place to return to, and Percy wanted to say goodbye to his friends before he left. Rehab is currently on haitus because I've got so much going on at the moment. **

**Guest: Hey what does kronos look like? Is he taller than Percy, more muscular or not? does he have a stubble? I need answers! / He's taller than Percy by 1 or 2 inches, raven hair, gold eyes, more muscular than Percy, but not really buff - more like a muscled swimmer (leaner than Hyperion). No stubble. **

**Peter Hale Derek Hale: okay... that was awesome!**  
**i loved it!**  
**is the next story going to be called: Loving Time?**  
**plus if you need help i can try**  
**i like to help friends**  
**:) / Maybe. I haven't decided on a name yet. I might take you up on that offer...**

**James D YGC.5: ****So was Annabeth at Camp?  
****oh mi! where was Poseidon?!  
****did Percy tell him that he was planning on attacking?!  
****i loved it!  
****keep it up! / Annabeth was at Olympus, but in a different part to where Percy and Kronos were. Poseidon was there during the escape, but in the background and trying to not draw attention to himself. Percy didn't tell him.**

**sweetestTea: ****I read your wonderful little messages at the end ;). My gods I was smiling the whole during the escape, there such a couple!  
****Can't wait for next chapter, Happy belated New Year! / Yeah, they're gonna be back to arguing over the next few chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 63 - Traitor**

When Percy woke, the events of the night swamped him. His body was sore, yet he'd never felt better.

"Good morning," he chimed cheerfully.

Beneath him, Kronos grunted. Percy was still sprawled out over Kronos. They were lying on the bed of Percy's half-brother, something which Percy wasn't ever going to mention to Darren. "Move quickly, Perseus," Kronos said, looking up at him.

Percy kissed him. "Yeah, I know." He rolled off Kronos, standing up. He cracked a smile when he saw his bed, the wooden frame broken. "Damn, Kronos."

The King just smirked. "Would you expect anything less?"

"Is it a specific pride of yours that you can destroy rooms?" Percy shot back.

"I like to think I'm good at destroying something else too," Kronos snickered, looking pointedly at Percy's southern area.

Percy covered himself up. "Shut up."

"I do hope you're not intending on going out like that," Kronos commented.

"Why?" Percy grumbled. "You don't want to miss the show?"

"Something like that."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I won't be long," he promised.

"Have a shower first!"

Percy glared at Kronos. "I'm not an idiot, Firefly. As much as I'm sure Annabeth and Nico will enjoy the smell of sex, I don't want questions being asked about how I managed to have sex in my dad's cabin."

Kronos paused, sitting up and watching Percy. "Perhaps I could join you?" he offered.

"No. It's a miracle I'm able to walk," Percy said pointedly. "I don't want to have to drag myself to the pavilion. You can get dressed though, and pack all our stuff. I've gotta make sure everything's alright."

"You just want to say goodbye to your little half-breed friends," Kronos sneered.

Percy glanced up at Kronos. "Yeah, I do," he stated. "Don't be so jealous. I'm yours."

Kronos didn't seem completely satisfied, but Percy just rolled his eyes and disappeared into the shower.

"You're having a shower too before we leave," Percy said to him once he was finished. He carefully picked his way past what remained of the fountain. "I shouldn't be too long." The other Titan just grumbled something under his breath before flopping back down. Percy swatted him. "Up. You gotta get dressed too, Firefly." He smirked down at Kronos. "You should have slept last night."

"Shut up," Kronos muttered.

"I like a sleepy you," Percy decided. "Less quips and annoying observations."

"Just go, Jackson."

Percy felt jumpy when he entered the pavilion. Jason sat next to him this time. "You're looking better, Percy," the son of Jupiter observed.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I feel better too." _Who knew that sex was amazing for stress relief?_

Jason frowned, glancing over to where Dionysus usually sat. "I wonder what happened to keep Mr. D," he mused.

"Does it matter?" Leo asked as he plopped down across from them. "Now everyone can switch seats."

Percy smiled faintly when he realised that all of the cabins were mingling. Chiron stood in his usual place, although he seemed concerned with Dionysus' absence. "Something important," Percy offered.

"Obviously," Thalia said curtly. "Mr. D's supposed to be babysitting all of us. Especially since the extra defences went up."

"Extra defences?" Percy asked.

Frank nodded. "Yes, didn't you know?" At Percy's silence he continued. "If any enemy of Olympus tries to get into or out of camp they get electrocuted."

_Shit. _"Really? Why wasn't I told about that?"

"Perhaps," a voice snapped from behind Percy, "we didn't trust you yet, Percy Jackson."

Percy spat out a curse and dived to the ground, Athena's spear stabbing down into the place he'd been a split second before. Tsunami was in his hand when he rolled to his feet. He remained silent for several moments, his eyes narrowed at the goddess before him. "Huh," he mused, "your face is healed."

The goddess bristled, and several other gods appeared in flashes of light. "You are a traitor to Olympus!" Athena exclaimed.

"Whoa," Nico said, leaping in front of Percy. "What's going on? Percy hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He is a traitor," Zeus bellowed, "we have been foolish to trust him."

Percy shifted uneasily as the gods closed in slightly. "Look, guys," he said worriedly, "how do you know it was me? It could have been someone else who did it."

"Hey," Jason added, "Percy's our friend! He's done nothing wrong. He's been at camp all t-"

"Then explain this!" Zeus boomed. A screen formed at the top of the pavilion, so everyone could see last night play out. It started with Percy entering Olympus, killing the two guards before breaking Kronos out, the exchange between the two and Percy giving him Backbiter. Then the chase through Olympus. Percy hunting down Iris and then stabbing Hermes, taking out Apollo. Getting injured and Kronos' protection of him, and then the kiss and Kronos exploding.

The bright flash of Kronos' divine form made the screen fade, even as temples and houses crumbled down.

Percy stared around at the sudden angry and betrayed looks directed his way. Amongst the gods, his eyes searched out Annabeth. The broken look on her face made his stomach churn.

"Percy, how could you?" Annabeth demanded.

"Are you Kronos' whore?" Zeus hissed out murderously.

Percy glanced at Poseidon, but his father only stared at him with sadness. "Don't you _dare _suggest that," Percy growled. "It's been months. About a week after the Second Sack of Rome." The Romans all visibly flinched at the thought of New Rome falling.

"You're limping," Hermes noted. "I'm assuming you and Kronos had some _fun _last night?"

"Where is Kronos, Perseus?" Zeus demanded, threateningly raising his master bolt.

Percy glared at him. "Like I'd tell you."

Jason was looking at him in horror, before his expression hardened and he took out his golden coin. "You're a traitor."

Percy was prepared when the gods attacked at once. The pavilion erupted into yells and screams as the demigods scrambled out of the way.

The Titan knew he couldn't win. Kronos had only just held his own, and that was with his back to a wall. Percy didn't have the advantage of only having to deflect attacks from one side. He was an excellent fighter, but against nearly twenty opponents he didn't have a chance.

Zeus eventually fired a bolt that shot through Percy's defences. A pillar crumbled down on top of him, Tsunami slipping from his grip. Ares grabbed him and hauled him to his feet before punching him in the face. Gold splashed across Percy's vision as his nose broke, splattering ichor around his face. His arms were wrenched behind his back and roughly tied.

Ares then levelled his sword at Percy's throat. "I'll enjoy seeing you suffer, Jackson," he spat out.

"Please don't," a voice called from across the pavilion.

Startled cries echoed around as Kronos stepped forwards. The demigods all skittered back slightly, even as Chiron's arrow aimed between the Titan's eyes.

"I should kill you all," Kronos commented once he'd swiftly scanned Percy over, golden eyes flashing murderously when he saw the ichor covering his face.

Ares moved his sword closer to Percy's throat. Zeus smirked at Kronos. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

"Only I am allowed to make Perseus suffer," Kronos stated blithely.

"Thanks," Percy grumbled, pausing slightly to spit out a glob of ichor, "I'm feeling the love."

"Perseus is a Titan, isn't he?" Zeus demanded.

Kronos appraised Percy again. "Impressive," he mused. "You managed to hide your presence even while they were beating your ass?" He places a mocking hand on his chest. "I'm proud, Percy. I taught you well."

Zeus gestured sharply to Ares, the god immediately pressing his sword closer to Percy's throat. A thin stream of ichor rolled down Percy's front. "Surrender, _father_," the god spat, "or Ares will kill Perseus."

Kronos' eyes blaze with golden flames as his gaze locks onto the ichor. "You have just made a grave mistake," he said lowly, Backbiter rising from its spot by his side.

Percy took that as his cue. He forcefully kneed Ares in the crotch. The god's pained cry distracted the other gods long enough for Kronos to close the distance.

The King slashed through Percy's bindings as he moved to block Ares' wild cut. Percy immediately scrabbled for Tsunami, already swinging the blade as he rose. "We can't get out through the barrier!" Percy yelled to Kronos, blinking as he tried to clear the ichor from his vision.

"I have another plan," Kronos said.

Percy nodded and the two abruptly broke away. The younger Titan raced after Kronos, the two moving too fast to see thanks to Kronos' power over time.

After a few minutes, Zeus' Poop Pile loomed over head. "The Labyrinth?" Percy asked.

Kronos nodded sharply. "It mostly crumbled after Daedalus' death and is unstable, but it's a viable route."

"Then lead the way," Percy said, gesturing grandly with Tsunami at the Poop Pile. An arrow whistled over his head. "Quickly, please," he added.

Kronos did work quickly, manipulating time to speed himself up until he was just a blur to Percy. After a long minute, the Greek _delta _became visible, the letter carved into the rock. The two Titan descended into the Labyrinth as the gods barrelled out of the treeline.

Just to piss them off even more, Kronos pulled Percy towards him and kissed him before the entrance slammed shut. It only lasted a second though, before Kronos was tugging Percy through the dark corridors.

Percy remembered that he'd used to be scared of the Labyrinth, back when he was a demigod. The way the corridors moved and made him lose his sense of direction had terrified him. Now, the golden light shining off Kronos and illuminating the corridor seemed to beat back his old fear.

Eventually, Kronos slowed to a walk. He sheathed Backbiter, pausing briefly as a low rumbling echoed around. The path in front of them became blocked by the moving walls. The King sighed. "Excellent," he grumbled.

Percy pried his hand out of Kronos', causing the other Titan to frown slightly. "So where now?" he asked as Kronos sheathed Backbiter.

"We continue and hope we eventually emerge on the West side of America."

"So in other words," Percy said, "we're lost."

Kronos scowled at him. "I don't get lost."

Percy nodded. "Right. You just wander without direction." The older Titan shot him an exasperated glare. Percy grinned. "I'm just playing with you," he said.

Kronos smirked and stepped towards him. "I know," he said lowly. Kronos kissed Percy, pinning the other Titan between himself and the wall.

Percy rested his forehead against Kronos' once they'd pulled apart. "I've missed you," he breathed, his fingers intertwined in raven hair.

Kronos hummed and kissed him again. "We're alone," he said pointedly.

Percy cracked a smile. "I know," he murmured. "But I want to go home, Kronos." He looked up at the Titan as Kronos tugged him closer. Percy had definitely missed Kronos' warmth and his presence. "Can we go home?"

The older Titan buried his face in Percy's hair, inhaling deeply for Percy's scent. "Of course," Kronos whispered.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to ask you all to re-read the last scene of chapter_ 57\. (56) The Light's Return. _It will give you a hint about the next few chapters... and yeah, shit's about to hit the fan as a war never-before-seen breaks out. **


	66. (64) Abyss Rising

**Bookadict5: Hi, I've been reading this for about a week I finally got caught up to date and am dying for more. Please Update! / I like you :). I'll see if I can figure out how to get that message to Matt... though it seems like he's left my story alone for now. I think I'll send you a PM... so my response is private :).**

**Emma. Andrea: I absolutely love this story! Best writing, storyline, EVERYTHING I've read in a long long time! Great job! Love the Percy/Kronos dynamic. Some teasing from Nyx would be awesome! I'd love to see some of Tartarus' powers seep throug Percy, monstercontrol, purple energy or something. Tartarus did, after all, adopt him. Think it would be awesome for something like that to unlock against Erebus or the Olympians. Now, the only thing i dislike is that 1/3 to 1/2 of the chapters are filled with reveiws, nothing bad about that! But maybe just write the answers? Sucks getting some false hope! But keep ut the awesome work, love it! 3 / Yeah, I've neglected to mention Percy's Tartarus powers for a reason... they will feature soon though.**

**KayChildOfHades: Hahahaha I loved that scene where Percy is all of a sudden confronted by the gods and the demigods realize his betrayal and the suggestion towards the night before because of Percy's limp. This story just keeps on getting better and better and I can't wait for that chapter 56/57 thing to play out. This is going to be fuuuuun! Happy Chinese New Year! Happy writing! / Hhaha thanks :). **

**Jaylene Olebar: LOL Kronos is just to funny**  
**hope they get out before the gods find them!**  
**Will Poseidon ever go to the Titans because the gods might think his aligence changed because BOTH HIS SONS are loyal to the Titans?**  
**cant wait for the next updatE!**  
**:) / Nah, cus that'd mean that Poseidon has to watch Percy and Kronos. He's had enough of that.**

**Jaylene Olebar (chapter 62): Heyyy!**  
**i have not read this in awhile**  
**been busy at school and all, looking for a job,**  
**but this was AWESOME!**  
**lucky Nico didn't over Hear anything!**  
**Plus Sally and Kronos should meet!**  
**that would be so different!**  
**lol Loved it and continue writing!**  
**:) / Sally and Kronos will meet at some point.**

**Cabin7Archer: Oh my gods ( Gaea!) I absolutely love your story! I know that people will tells authors that they are the best, but in your case it's true. I'm completely amazed at how you managed to make Percy and Kronos fall in love. I had never considered Peronos, and I'm still shipping Percabeth like crazy, but I LOVE Peronos in this story! I think that had any other author attempted to do this I would hate it. I also love the whole traitor concept. Every other story has Percy being falsely accused and I used to think that was the only possibility, but you managed to convince me otherwise! Again, you're probably the only author I would read that had Percy as a traitor because you made it seem so real and possible. I've read this whole story so far in less than a week! Love it so / Thanks :). I'm glad to hear I have brought you over to the dark side of Percy Jackson shipping.**

**Hunter0608 (chapter 59): So just a question, are you going to uh, you know, write the scene of what happens to them when, ya know... they have sex? Because I'd love to read it and I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one. Plus, didn't you mention the fact that you would write it but as another story to keep this on the T rating, I dunno, just asking. / Yeah, I will be. It's going very slowly... since... well, I've never written a scene like that before.**

**The Titan of Despair: Ahhhhhh... The romance. I don't know which pairing I like more; Rhea and Kronos, or Kronos and Percy (The only gay pairing I've ever given a chance.) I wonder how Kronos is going to react to Hyperion... / Hahaha, Kronos and Hyperion have been brothers for far longer than Peronos has existed. Their bond is probably stronger than Peronos' is.**

**Hunter0608: Damn!**  
**That was fucking amazing, sorry for the word but seriously it was BEAST!**  
**A-M-A-Z-I-N-G**  
**That took me long, but for serious though! The fight, the way his friends turned on him.**  
**The fact that I had been checking everyday and now it's finally here helped to make it better. My heart was racing throughout it all and GAAAAAH.**  
**WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE BUT THANK YOU, for updating and can't wait to see what's next.**  
**Hunter ;) / Thanks :). I was hoping it was good enough. **

**Peter Hale Derek Hale: Omg!**  
**Loved it that was so awesome!**  
**I'd have loved to see Jason's face and the others!**  
**Priceless!**  
**Is Poseidon going to head to othyrs or steady on Olympus?!**  
**Can't wait to read more! / Poseidon will stay on Olympus. He's had enough of Othrys.**

**Delusional Distortions:Cool chapter! I like the part where Kronos kisses Percy just before going into the Labyrinth. :-) / Kronos enjoys mocking Olympus a lot :)**

**raging fire storm: great job as always. here are some of my guesses. 1. the asset is Rhea, 2. she is in lion form with her kid that Percy took off the street, 3. Percy will find out about it before she could do much damage as he is already suspicious of Rhea being close by...(her throne shows more resistance). keep up the good work. can't wait for next update. raging fire storm, raging off / Hmmm... good theories.**

* * *

**Chapter 64 - Abyss Rising**

Their welcome back to Othrys had a mix of emotions. Kronos got punched a dozen times, with Leander squealing in glee in the background at the various expressions which crossed the King's face.

Kronos punched Hyperion in the face, before the two hugged and seemingly promptly forgot everything between them. Though Hyperion made sure he punched Kronos back – also in the face.

The rapid exchange of punches that followed were to be expected from the Titans, and Percy wisely stood back with Iapetus as the punches dissolved into an all-out wrestling match. Leander was calling out encouragements to the Titans.

"Go, Father!"

"Atlas, Lelantos just stared at your ass!"

"Kill him, Hype!"

"Fuck him, Father!"

That last one made Percy cover Leander's mouth. He glanced at Iapetus. "What have you been teaching him?"

Iapetus tilted his head to the side. "I'm afraid Hype stole him for several hours at a time."

Percy looked at him incredulously. "_Hype?_"

The Titan of the Underworld's lips twitched up. "He seems rather taken with Hyperion."

Percy growled under breath.

Leander grinned up at Percy. "Morning, Daddy," he greeted cheerfully.

When Percy and Kronos had appeared on the plateau where the entrance to Othrys was there had been only a few seconds of silence before Kronos was suddenly sandwiched between multiple Titans.

As Percy watched, the Titans abruptly stopped their free-for-all wrestling match. Kronos was stuck in a headlock. He pushed at Oceanus. "You can get off now, brother."

Oceanus smirked. "I think not," he said. They disappeared in a flash of light.

Curiosity aroused, Percy flashed after them, little Leander clutching his hand. Percy's eyes widened as he watched Oceanus lower Kronos towards the water of the dock. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Showing Kronos why he shouldn't abandon us," Hyperion said cheerfully.

The passers-by stopped and watched as Kronos struggled against his eldest brother, but Oceanus was slightly stronger than Kronos.

Percy grinned as he watched Kronos be dunked under the water for several seconds, before Oceanus let go of him and Kronos toppled into the bay. Percy trotted over to the edge and peered down at Kronos. "Having fun?" he asked.

Kronos smiled wickedly and grabbed Percy's calf, tugging him down into the water. Leander scrambled back from the water as Percy landed with a splash.

"Bastard!" Percy spat out once he'd surfaced.

In response, Kronos smirked and dunked him again.

"Stop!" Percy cried out, barely holding back laughter.

Leander grinned down at them, leaning over the water. "Are you having _fun_?"

"Hyperion," Percy said, eerily serious, "we seriously need to talk about what you can tell my son and what you shouldn't tell him." Kronos opened his mouth, probably to argue. "Leander told you to fuck Krios while you were wrestling."

Kronos pulled a face. "Yes, Hyperion, we need to have a little _chat_."

Krios frowned at Kronos, offended. "Am I not good enough?"

"We are _not _discussing this," Kronos said. Percy clambered out of the water, leaning down to give Kronos a hand.

Once Kronos was standing on the dock – sopping wet and dripping water everywhere – Percy grinned. "You look like a drowned cat."

Kronos shoved him back into the water.

Percy glared at Kronos once he's standing on the dock, drying himself with a snap of his fingers. "I'm not drying you."

The older Titan just smirked and enveloped Percy in a hug, effectively drying himself. "There is really no need," he said smoothly, eyes gleaming once he lets go of Percy. "You will simply become wet later."

Percy's eyes narrowed at him. Beside him, Iapetus seemed to choke on air.

Kronos smirked as he turned back to the Titans. Oceanus speaks before he can. "We're going to need to be told what happened," he stated. "We've been sensing things… injuries from you over the past few months."

"A grand total of four times," Koios spoke up, "you've caused Percy to black out."

The King's jaw tightened. "Perhaps we should take this back to Othrys," he said lowly. "Where we cannot be overheard." He scanned the various mortals around them, before his eyes met Percy's. "I will explain."

But Percy hadn't missed the flicker of anger – and was that fear? – when Kronos turned back at him. Percy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Kronos flashed out, and Percy spun around in time to see a figure slip into the shadows. Erebus grinned at Percy as the darkness enveloped him.

Percy ground his teeth, flashing back to Othrys. "Erebus," he stated angrily. "What the Tartarus, Kronos?" They had fought Erebus many times over the past few months, and he'd always stayed one step ahead of the Titans. Why did Percy get the feeling that things were moving faster than he realised?

Kronos looked up at Percy from where he was sitting at one of the tables in the mess. "Wait," he said, "I will only say this once."

The other Titans appeared in flashes of various colours.

"What happened, Kronos?" Hyperion asked.

"When?" Kronos returned, seemingly finding the table beneath his calloused fingers interesting.

"How about after Darren, Abiron and Zoe joined us?" Percy asked. "That night?"

Kronos' jaw twitched. "Erebus," he stated. "The half-breeds were foolish enough to leave me alone in the back of the van… in darkness. Erebus happened."

Percy sat next to Kronos, leaning against him and pointedly intertwining their fingers. "And the sting?"

Kronos' hand tightens, almost crushing Percy's fingers. "Pit Scorpion. Ares decided he was tired of me."

"Why would he be tired of you?" Oceanus demanded. Finally they were reaching the most pressing matter.

Kronos smiled thinly. "Fortunately, I knew little of our plans since they were always changing. The Olympians, however," he spat, "were less than pleased."

"They tortured you," Percy murmured.

"It is not the worst I have been through," Kronos remarked, sharing a look with his siblings which Percy would never understand. "Certainly not."

"Who?" Percy demanded. "Who did it? I'll force them to fade," he growled. Kronos smirked and leant towards the demigod-turned-Titan.

"Your concern is touching, Percy," Kronos drawled, "but I have already dealt out my revenge."

Percy blinked. "Huh?"

The Titan smiled darkly. "Poseidon's Cabin will have its memories for us…" he trailed off, before he smirked again. "Once they rebuild it and the remains of the Camp."

Utter silence falls, and Percy swallowed. "What did you do?"

"Percy," Iapetus started hesitantly. "We thought you already knew?"

"Knew what?" Percy demanded.

"You two were in the Labyrinth for nearly a week," Koios stated. "Look," he waved a hand and a screen forms before them, showing Camp. The pavilion was gone, along with half of the cabins. "Kronos set it… several gods were killed from the blast."

Percy slowly turned to glare at Kronos. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he demanded angrily.

The Titan scowled and turned, pulling his shirt over his head. "Look at this, and see if I am or not."

Percy's heart leapt into his throat as he stared at Kronos. He reached out with a trembling hand, touching the scar across the corded muscles. A scar which is obviously new. Then Percy sees the others, criss-crossing over his chest, more scars which are a shimmering white on Kronos' otherwise golden skin.

"They did this to you?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"We should have burnt Poseidon to ashes," Hyperion spat.

"Poseidon did not touch me," Kronos said. "No, it was Ares. And he now suffers in Tartarus." He raised an eyebrow when Percy's fingers brushes over his collarbone.

"You should have told me," Percy scolded.

The King scoffed. "What would you have done? Launched a foolish secondary assault on Olympus? They may have been busy pulling their dead out of the rubble and healing, but you cannot take on every being on Olympus alone. Even I cannot do that."

"Either way," Percy murmured, "I would have liked to know." His fingers rest on the scar just beneath Kronos' heart from the Pit Scorpion. "Definitely would have liked to know."

Kronos smiled faintly and tugged Percy closer, until the former demigod was touching him and their bodies pressed together. "Well," he mused, "now you do. If you plan on scaling Olympus, can you perhaps warn me first?"

Percy kissed him for a long minute before Hyperion awkwardly cleared his throat. "Perseus, you're making me jealous," he complained, the mighty Titan pouting slightly.

Kronos chuckled. "I am his, Hyperion," he remarked, "and he is mine."

Percy grinned. "I like the sound of that," he murmured.

Kronos tilted Percy's head up and kissed him until the Titans started to get uncomfortable. Then he turned to Hyperion. "Cysgodol's base is situated in the Rocky Mountains?"

Hyperion seemed relieved that the kiss wasn't going to become something more as he nodded. "Around there, yes. Buried underground."

"Why?" Percy demanded.

Kronos grimaced. "Because he told me that I would face him in battle, else he would kill you. And what thanks would it be to allow you to die?"

"You are not fighting him," Oceanus stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "If we must tie you down to stop you, then so be it."

Iapetus nodded in agreement. "With celestial bronze."

Kronos glowered at his brothers. "I will not allow Perseus to die," he stated. "And neither will you."

Percy noted that Kronos gave the other Titans no option to say otherwise. "I'll be fine. I've fought him before."

The King tightens his grip on Percy. "_Not _while you are asleep."

"If you must fight him," Hyperion said firmly. "Then we do it together."

Kronos slowly nodded. "Very well. Then we must prepare."

* * *

He broke through the surface of the earth with a loud explosion, sending rocks and snow flying. Why his siblings had thought he could be contained – kept asleep until they woke him – he would not know.

It was with annoyance that he realised the Titan was keeping his domain firmly under his control.

He turned south, knowing that while he didn't particularly like the Titans, they would assist him, if only due to Perseus' influence.

A harpy screeched as it dived down at him, hellhounds baying behind as Erebus' roar echoed around the valley. A single look up to the harpy and it wailed, erupting into dust which slowly drifted down to land on the frozen snow.

It would be a long trek to Othrys, over the land, but he had no other choice. His immortal abilities wouldn't come back for many days to come, and he wasn't all too fond of Erebus caching up to him again.

Large fingers flexed as the Primordial staggered through the snow, determined to not fall. The baying of hellhounds swiftly approached. He snarled in return and ripped apart their bodies in an implosion of golden dust.

Kronos would assist him, if only due to fear. The metallic yet sweet taste of ichor in his mouth soured. Kronos would also pay for killing him, or at least harming him enough that the mortal he'd used as a vessel died. Tartarus, however, hadn't died. It was impossible for a Primordial to die in their own domain, and Kronos knew that.

Of course, that didn't stop his step-son from claiming Tartarus as his own.

As the next chorus of howls and screeches struck up around him, he picked up his pace. Perhaps he'd be able to find a phone – find out how it works – and call Perseus. That seemed to be the best option, since he didn't have anything to send an Arke-Message with. The spat between Olympus and Othrys was no concern of his, but the war between his brother Erebus and Othrys was certainly his to interfere with as he saw fit.


	67. (65) Disowned

**Pernos Forever (chapter 65): Amazing chapter! I am actually dying to see what happens when Tartarus sees his adopted son with Kronos. It's going to be fun. Can't control my excitement. / Much more fun for me :). A beautiful little twist in this chapter.**

**raging fire storm: yes! we finally have dear adopted dad Tartarus back! can't wait to see how his meeting goes with Kronos and can't even imagine Tartarus' shock at seeing his adopted son together with his assasin stepson. also, sorry for the late review. keep it up. can't wait for the next update. raging fire storm, raging off / I don't think it's gonna go how you expect :)**

**Bob: WHAT YOU CANT JUST END IT HERE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS PLEAAAASSSEEEE / Hhaha, sorry :)**

**Pernos Forever: Updaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeee!**  
**Do you even have any idea how amazing this story is? / Hhmmmm... not really...**

**Imaginationadict: Oh my gosh this is the weirdest story ever l LOVE IT**  
**You are such an amazing writer please keep writing!**  
**this story is so interesting and unpredictable I am so amazed!**  
**What are the gods going to do about Percy and Kronos being "together"? what will the gods do about the primordials?**  
**When will Leander be more important he's so cute! / Hhhaaaha, thanks :). The gods are gonna do multiple things... about the Primordials and Kronos and Percy. Leander will start to have a bigger role to play.**

**KayChildOfHades: Ooh! Tartarus is back! So exciting! I also see that Leander has learned some new words... hmm... but anyways... happy writing! Hope to see what's next! Happy belated Valentines Day! / It wasn't Percy's best idea to leave Leander around Hyperion :)**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 38): "You can't live with sexual abstinence!"**  
**"As I am your mother I am essentially duty bound to know who it is you are engaging in sexual activities with."**  
**I personally adore Nyx, and don't want her to die. You can kill Gaea, even though she's being hilarious, but not Nyxy.**  
**I feel like she'd beg Percy for a picture of Kronos or something XD / Yeah, Nyx probably would :)**

**Lord Nitro (chapter 34): APHRODITE IS SO POWAHFUL / In some ways, yeah**

**Guest (chapter 42): Hello, I just got back from visiting your profile and would like to suggest one of the stories that you might do - I have no profile and don't know how to contact you - I like the description for Story 4. (Sorry for misspellings) / I'll take your suggestion into account :)**

**starlight971: Ahhh! I'm so excited for the next chapter. I know you tried your best in updating and I really hope that you could just put an approximate date in an author's note at the end of each chapter. Meanwhile, keep on writing. You are one of the best fanfiction writers I've ever seen. I hope you could publish this on Wattpad and on Archive of Our Own as well as they are creditable websites. / Unfortunately, I write when I have the opportunity. That's not always consistant. It depends on how quickly I get my work done and I'm really good at procrastinating... I've already published this on Wattpad and A03.**

**l-Ghost-Queen-l (chapter 64): Awkward witn Will cause Nico used to like him! Not because he just murdered his father! / Hhahaah, yeah.**

**Artemis: I re-read this for the 38th time today !**  
**Sorry for not reviewing much; I have been bust with school and all the drama in it.**  
**Anyways, how have you been?**  
**I litterly adore Lysander ! He's adorable !**  
**Artemis / 38? Dam. You must really like this fanfic :). I've been good, thanks. Not a lot of free time though.**

**DemiqodDauqhter: Ahhh this is so gooddddd but i really want the seven (well, six) fighting percy and him just being sassy af or something / That will be coming soon. Very soon.**

**Hunter0608: Fucken awesome. Enjoyed this so much and can't wait to read the next part. It took you so long to update this was so good. Keep it up / Yeah, sorry about the gap between chapters.**

**Matt: My computer is having problems charging so sorry for not reviewing. Although now I know Percy is evil since he didn't ask if any of his friends or any of the campers were in that explosion. / Dude, he's got a lot to think about now. It's not all black and white.**

**Some Random Guy: HAI! Where is the little Kronos/Percy scene? LOL I know this sounds weird. / That little scene is in the early stages of writing still. I've never written a scene like that before :)**

**Jaylene Olebar: Loved it can't wait until you n update! / :)**

**Colts12broncos18: Oh I just love this so so much! I cannot wait for the exit chapter now, after that kind of, maybe cliffhanger! I'm so excited for the reunion of Percy and Tartarus! I hope you are able to update again soon! :) / Yup. Though it's not gonna be as good as you think. :)**

**the open minded: Very nice chapter, could have been a bit longer bit I'm sure you have other things going on as well. / Yeah, unfortunately I have a lot of work at the moment. **

* * *

**Chapter 65 - Disowned**

"You have got to be fucking _joking_!" Kronos snarled, eyes like slits as he glared at the Primordial before him.

But Nyx smiled sweetly at him, moving forward to grab her brother and hug him. "I knew you weren't dead, Tartarus."

Tartarus stayed utterly immobile, glaring back at Kronos. "My domain," he said flatly.

Kronos scowled. "It's mine."

"Uh… Kronos, maybe it isn't a good idea to anger Tartarus," Percy said, tugging slightly on Leander to stop him from prodding Tartarus.

"It is far too late for that," Tartarus hissed. "_Kronos."_

Percy sighed. "Kronos, just give it to him. You've got time – that's enough."

"It is _not _enough when I need the monsters," Kronos said curtly.

"A deal, then?" Tartarus questioned. "I assist in this war between you and brother Erebus. You give me my domain. And I'll continue allowing you to use _my _monsters when you need them."

Kronos slowly took his hand. "Deal. Just don't back out."

With that done, Tartarus turned to study Percy. "You're a Titan now," he remarked.

"Yeah," Percy said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And you're still alive." His eyes narrow at Kronos. "You knew, of course. There's no way you didn't. I should have known," he added. "Primordials can't be killed in their domain."

Tartarus inclined his head. "They cannot," he agreed. "And it seems that I am no longer needed." He studied the blue sky above them, peering at the sun. "You have Kronos to protect you now."

Percy blinked, glancing at Kronos before looking back at Tartarus. "What do you mean? I don't need to be protected."

"Everyone always says that," Tartarus mused. "You would, however, be incorrect. You _do _need protection. More so than ever, and so does Kronos. I'd like to make this clear, Perseus: I adopted you because you needed to survive my pit, to get this far. Now that that is done, I am not needed anymore. You see, even we Primordials are victims of Ananke and the Fates."

Percy's jaw dropped. "What?"

Tartarus chuckled. "Why did you think you were unable to use any powers that came from me? I adopted you… doesn't that mean that you should get _some _of my powers?"

Percy ground his teeth. "So I was never really your adopted son?"

"That is correct."

Kronos snorted. "Told you," he murmured into Percy's ear. Percy shoved him away. When Percy was being tortured by the Titan, he had been taunted relentlessly by Kronos claiming that very thing.

"So why?" Percy demanded, missing the faint look of guilt that flitted across Kronos' face.

"It was needed," Tartarus said simply.

Percy growled and spun around, storming over to the great doors of Othrys which parted in recognition at his approach. Kronos' eyes widened. "Percy, wait!" he barked, but the former demigod quickened his pace.

Nyx raised an eyebrow at Kronos. "What are you doing?" she screeched. "After him! _Go! _I haven't waited three centuries for this only for it to fall apart after a few months!"

Kronos scowled at her. "Piss off, Nyx," he spat out, causing her to cackle. He pointed a finger at Tartarus as he backed up. "This isn't over."

"I should hope not," Tartarus said.

Kronos ignored him.

Percy's path was easy to follow, despite the sheer amount of beings now in Othrys. Fortunately – lest they be shoved out of Kronos' path – they all parted before him.

Kronos smashed in the door to their room, sensing that Percy had locked it. "You know very well a little door will not stop me," he snapped out.

"Those little doors are supposed to be Titan-proof," Percy grumbled, glaring up at Kronos. They stared at each other for several moments, before Kronos turned around and propped the door in the door frame. "I don't think that's gonna work," Percy noted.

The Titan King shrugged. "It's good enough."

Percy swallowed. "All that time I thought that at least someone was looking for me. Not the gods. Not my friends. But Tartarus was at my back… I thought that I could do anything down there."

Kronos crouched before Percy. "If Tartarus hadn't done that, I wouldn't have kept you alive," he admitted.

Percy slowly nodded. "Yeah, I know. You wanted to verify the rumours, the claims." He grunted as Kronos pressed his lips against Percy's neck. "Your start-of-the-end game was to take over the Pit – completed. Rise from Tartarus with an army already at your side – again, completed. Make me into a Titan – completed. Have me fight Olympus… again, you've now completed that too. It makes me wonder just what this is all building up to."

Kronos chuckled, moving to press Percy down against the bed. "I'm sure you'd love to know."

"I would," Percy agreed. He met Kronos' lips with his own for several annoyingly short seconds.

"But?"

"You won't tell me," Percy grumbled.

"Correct," Kronos said gleefully.

Percy took a deep breath. "What are you willing to do to kill Erebus and Ananke?" The King's eyes narrowed at him. "It's just a question," Percy protested, sitting up so Kronos was forced to move back slightly.

Golden eyes studied Percy. "Why?"

"We could consider asking the Olym-"

"No," Kronos stated. "That is not an option."

"Kronos, just listen for on-"

"I said that's not an option!" Kronos barked, moving further back from Percy.

Percy latched onto Kronos' arm, tugging him back and shutting him up with a short kiss. "Just _listen._" When Kronos looked like he was going to refuse again, Percy overrode him. "Please, Firefly?"

His eyes narrowed at the nickname, but he relented. "I'm listening."

"The gods won't be able to resist the opportunity to look better than you," Percy said. "_Think _about it! You defeat Erebus and Ananke – with their help – and the gods get weakened in the process. Not that I'm encouraging you to stab them in the back or anything."

Kronos leans back. "And if they plan to do the same to me?"

"You do it before they can."

"You have a crooked mind," Kronos mused, before smiling wickedly. "I like it."

There was a low growl, and the Titans glanced over at the lion on the desk which was shoved over at the side.

Kronos growled back. "Shut up, Rhea. You had your chance."

It takes several long seconds for that to register in Percy's mind. He shot up. "Wait a minute," he said. "You mean that this whole time she's been here _watching us?_ Kronos, we fucked last night and _she was in here!_"

The other Titan frowned slightly. "Yes?"

Percy scowled. "That's _wrong_!"

Kronos snickered. "You've known of my world for over three centuries, and _this _is what makes you decide you're done?"

"I haven't decided I'm done," Percy said, utterly serious. "I've only just started."

"Good," Kronos murmured. "Because I need some entertainment in my long life."

Rhea – apparently the lion – buried her muzzle in her paws and growled.

Kronos smirked. "If you don't like it, you don't have to watch," he said smugly, making a point by trailing his fingers down Percy's side.

Percy snickered. "He's got a point."

Rhea leapt down from the desk and loped out the room.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Right. You're keeping secrets. Spill _all_ of them."

Kronos huffed. "And why should I do that?"

Percy grinned. "Because I want you to."

"Because that will certainly make me tell you everything." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't like being spied on," Percy grumbled. "It's wrong."

The older Titan merely seemed amused at Percy's annoyance, but decided to humour him. "Rhea and I came to an… _agreement. _Since Leander needs someone to keep an eye on him-"

"I do that," Percy cut in, looking pretty miffed.

"I mean when you are… too busy," Kronos said with a wry smile. Percy rolled his eyes. "Rhea can be around him, and in return she is expected to fight with us and to _not _kill us."

"So when did you find out?" Percy asked. "You didn't know all the time."

"I had time to think whilst on Olympus," Kronos said simply.

"Okay," Percy said. "But next time we fuck she's out of the room. That's non-negotiable."

Kronos snorted. "Next time?"

Percy grinned. "Duh." He prods the older Titan's chest. "You didn't think I'm just gonna abandon you, right?"

Kronos stiffened when he felt Percy's fingers start to wander. "Perseus."

The former demigod smiled. "One more round?"

"Tartarus and Nyx," Kronos said. "They're waiting for –"

"Yeah?" Percy grinned. "They can wait a little longer."

Kronos chuckled, finding Percy pressing himself closer to him. "Later," he said, stopping Percy from pulling off his shirt. He leant towards Percy. "Once I start, I won't stop for a long time."

Percy snickered. "I know," he told Kronos. "Tartarus and Nyx?"

Kronos nodded. "Yes. _Then _we can have some fun."

Percy grinned. "Good."

* * *

**So, I have both good news and bad news. **

**Bad news: After a re-think about where the plot will go, there are only a few chapters left.**

**Good news: After the same re-think about where the plot will go from here, there is a sequel being planned. It'll probably be titled something like 'Confused by Storm'. _*I'm nearly jumping up and down with glee here, guys!*_**

**I'm too attached to this AU :)**


	68. (66) Proposition

**Astra: I literally binge-read this entire story, and I read your two side-stories. I'm on break and I have nothing to do (unless you count packing for vacation and worrying about my dying grades). / I'm used to worrying about that too :)**

**Guest (chapter 1): Can you make a clean (no cursing, inappropriate stuff) version of this story? I am 10 and have no account so I use Google for fan-fics. I would also like to ask if I can borrow the clean version to do a reading version of this.**  
**Thanks. / I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to do that. Maybe in the future, but it's difficult because it's Greek mythology, and that's definitely not for young kids.**

**Guest: Could you possibly put when you think you will update at the end of the chapter I might live to see another day. It has been exactly 1 month since you have updated last. The long wait is TORTURE! I tell you TORTURE! Got it? OK. Good.**  
**Thanks! Bye! My best wishes! (Sorry for any incorrect threats that you might find (My brain told me to tell you this since it is 12:58 am on the 1st day back to school after spring break.)) / Yeah, sorry :). My schedule is sort of random though.**

**Pernos Forever (chapter 63): Grrrhh! I have been waiting for a whole month! When will you update? / Now?**

**SpartanWarrior11: Really like the story are you planning on finishing the storyline with this story and writing more chapters or finishing it on that different story you talked about / The war between Erebus and the Titans will - mostly - finish at the end of this story. The next one... well, wait and see.**

**Artemis: OMG ! Make a sequel ! I'm so exited !**  
**I honestly find the fact that's Rhea watched them do it hilarious !**  
**And yes I do, this book is awesome ! You should honestly think of publishing some of them. You'd be a hit !**  
**Hope your well and see you soon !**  
**Artemis / Publishing this story will get me sued :) Copyright's a bitch.**

**smallest giant: Hello once again last time when I reviewed I was evil one but now im smallest hiant and I only a couple things to say. HURRY UP WITH THE UPDATES YOUR KILLING ME MAN. Its not that hard really just stay up late and write more chapters. PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU. :'( :'( :'( :'( / It is hard when you have mocks and a piano grade 8 exam which you're panicking over...**

**Guest: It might have been mentioned before but, what is the ship song for Pernos? / See if you can choose one**

**KayChildOfHades: Woah! It seems as if Percy and Kronos have done the deed, but it front of Rhea? This is very new. I'm glad that Tartarus and Kronos can possibly work something out in the future and I can't wait to see what develops from this chapter! Happy Pi Day! 3.1415926535897... (all memorized ;D) / If I'm counting correctly, they've done it 3 times now :)**

**DemiqodDauqhter: it is a very, very good thing you are too attached to this au okay. this is my favourite fanfic and i will cry once this is over. ALSO THIS CHAPTER WAS BEAUTIFUL / Hhaahaha, thanks :)**

**Kira: This is really good :D I commend you on writing one of the few stories that uses a rare pairing, actually has a great plotline, is decently long, and is still continuing. Please write more soon, I'm really excited to see what happens next :)) Please also write the "scene" between Kronos and Percy too xDDD / I'll try to write that scene. At the moment I've not got a lot of time though.**

**BlueFireRunes:: You made me panic so much just then! I didn't understand how you would finish in a few chapters, but it's ok a sequel is better. I can't wait to see how this one ends and read the next one! / Bahahaha, I'm feeling evil just thinking about it :).**

**Wolfboy670 (chapter 37): Is there going to be any lemons? #hoping / In a seperately published fanfic, yes.**

**zimeli08: YESS SEQUEL!**  
**I can't wait for the next chapter. Your wonderful writer somehow got me to ship Pronos. You built it up into a relationship so wonderfully. Keep up the fantastic work! / Hhahaha, thanks :)**

**Pernos Forever: Bad News Reaction: You bring tears to my eyes! *starts crying***  
**Good News: Whooooooooooppppppppppppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! / :D. Wait until you actually read the end.**

**Matt: Don't see how this isn't black and white, I mean the titans want to kill all the gods and conquer the world forcing all humans to be their slaves. Sorry, just not in very positive mood right now. P.S. What do you think of the Reading version of this story that Jaylene Olebar is doing?**  
**The reason why I'm so down is because of a new-ish Percy Jackson story called We All Fall Down which is an A.U. one, it's very dark, and has Percy, Jason, Frank, and Nico as villains or something like that. / Can you stop taking your anger out on my fanfic, Matt? I think that I'm interested as to how Jaylene will go about with the reactions to Pernos :).**

**The Titan of Despair: Keep up the amazing work, brother. / Thanks, bro :)**

**Jackal: Yeah, this will so end with the Titans killing all of the gods and Percy's friends with Percy helping by enslaving all humans and turning his adopted son evil just like he always was. Ha ha ha. / Nope. Guess again.**

**Guest: How about call it Confused By Darkness if it's the war about Erebus mostly? Just a suggestion but it's your story obviously. Love it and keep it up / Ah, but it's not about that :)**

**OKIdon'tknowaName: aawh, i really liked this story, too bad it will end soon. but a sequel sounds awesome. i have to say though, you have made me very curious about the end of this story. / Mwahaaha, I hope you enjoy the ending :).**

**Weiver: I'm kind of confused about Rhea's part in the "agreement". Like how does she benefit from it? Does she want to look after Leander? Is it a motherly connection sort of thing? Because before this chapter I don't think there was any development between them. / She is the Titaness of Motherhood. The Great Mother. Yeah, she wants to be there for her kid.**

**Jaylene Olebar: That was funny at the part where Percy finds out that the lion was Rhea, i had suspicions if it was here but wasn't entirely sure, thanks for the update!**  
**LOL its okay to be :)**  
**cant wait for your new story! / I hope you'll enjoy the ending :). I've given you a hint when I gave that suggestion to you about who to not involve in your reading the story :)**

**Hunter0608: I loved this. Awesome and I just realised what you meant by disowned as the title of the chapter. Srsly tho'... every day I check. Do you like, have a plan of when you update or is it just random when you've got the chapter done? / Nope, no plan. Just random updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 66 - Proposition **

"I do not appreciate having to wait," Tartarus said, his voice a low growl.

"Too bad," Kronos grumbled. "If I want you to wait, you will. My fortress, my rules."

Tartarus looked like he wanted to continuing arguing, but Nyx nudged him. "Now's not the time, brother."

Tartarus sniffed, but reluctantly nodded, although he shared a look with Kronos – _this isn't over – _one which Kronos returned with equal ferocity.

It was like two feral dogs sizing each other up, Percy noted. He swatted Kronos. "Stop it."

Kronos sighed. "Fine."

"What will we do about Erebus?" Nyx asked worriedly. "He is overstepping his boundaries."

"As is Ananke," Kronos said.

"What about Gaea?" Percy demanded. "We haven't seen her in a long time."

"She has joined Erebus," Tartarus stated. "She was trying to convince me to assist them. She plans to take everything for herself."

"As usual," Kronos grumbled.

"Kronos," Percy said, "we're gonna have to think about the gods-"

"No."

"Son of a-" Percy cut himself off before he annoyed Kronos too much. "At least think about it!"

"What are you arguing about?" Nyx asked in amusement.

"I think we should join the gods," Percy said. "Then there will be less casualties."

"And a higher chance of me being stabbed in the back!" Kronos exclaimed.

Percy grinned. "I'll have your back," he promised. "We fight next to each other. I wouldn't let them harm you, Firefly."

Nyx cooed. "You've even given him a nickname!"

Percy smothered his laugh with his hand and cleared his throat. "Anyway, Kronos, we can definitely take down the Primordials then. Or, at least, we have a bigger chance. Who knows? If they don't help, I could die."

Kronos paused, eyes flickering over to look at Percy, who merely tilted his head to the side slightly. "Are you trying to manipulate me into agreeing?"

"If I am?"

"I've never been so proud," Kronos smirked.

"You can continue giving each other gooey-eyes later," Nyx muttered. "You're mocking me on purpose, Perseus."

Percy looked at her innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nyx's eyes narrowed as Kronos tugged Percy closer. "Of course not," she sighed.

"He's mine," Percy grumbled.

"I'm no one's," Kronos protested, though he seems amused at the miniature fight over him.

Percy swatted him. "Mine."

Nyx tutted. "Abusive relationships never go very far."

"Enough," Tartarus rumbled. "Nyx, stop antagonising them. Leave them be."

Percy figured that was as much of an apology Tartarus would give him, so he nodded slightly at the Primordial. "Gods?" he asked, looking to Kronos for the final decision. "I can make sure there aren't any arguments or deaths?" he prompted.

"It may be a good idea," Tartarus said grimly. "They are more prepared than you realise. Attack as you are, and you will be destroyed."

That settled it. Kronos sighed. "Very well, Percy. Go. But if they dare to harm you…" Kronos left the threat unfinished, letting Percy's imagination fill in the blanks.

"Got it."

Percy flashed to just outside the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. Almost instantly, there were shouts of surprise and panic. He rolled his eyes and raised his hands in a mockery of surrender. "I come in peace!" he yelled.

"You left Ares in _pieces_," a demigod over the barrier retorted.

"Okay, that wasn't me," Percy grumbled. "That was Kronos."

"And you let him into Camp!"

"Yeah, and that night was _awesome_," Percy said with a wry smile. "But really, I'm not lying, I'm just here to talk." He summoned Tsunami with a flourish and set the silver blade on the ground before him. "See? Now where's Zeus? I want to…" he trailed off upon a gut feeling and turned. He cleared his throat. "Hi?"

Zeus, the master bolt clutched in his hand, narrowed his eyes at Percy. "What are you doing here?"

"What did you do in Poseidon's cabin?" Dionysus demanded. "Do you know how much work it'll take to fix that mess?"

Percy snorted, smothering his laughter. "Well, let's just say that Kronos missed me and leave it at that. As for fixing it, you can just snap your fingers and it'll be done; that's not effort."

"Perseus!" Zeus boomed.

Percy huffed. "What? I'm here to talk! I have a proposition for you, one which Kronos is _really _hoping you'll refuse."

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say?" Athena demanded.

"Because I can get the gods in Tartarus a ticket out of the Pit," Percy said, utterly serious as he dropped his hands. "And the Primordials – Erebus, Ananke, and we suspect Gaea – will destroy all life on earth. We don't want that. You don't want that." He stretched his arms out. "Let's team up to take down the Primordials, a common enemy sort of thing."

"Then what?" Hades spat. "We go back to slaughtering each other."

"If that's what you want," Percy said.

"And if we were to decide to not team up, and that it is best to kill you now?" Zeus growled.

"Well, Kronos agreed to this, so it sort of leaves the question on who's willing to do the most for humanity," Percy said quietly. "And wouldn't it be a shame if we were to win the competition for the most-worshipped?"

Zeus' eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to manipulate us?"

Percy snorted. "Me? Never," he flashed Zeus a wry smile. "Manipulation goes unnoticed… mostly." He summoned a chair behind him and dropped down into it. "So, are we gonna talk? Or will we duke it out? In case you're actually considering the second option, Kronos was ready and raring to join me here. He's settling for watching and waiting. Any wrong move, he's gonna come over here and kick your asses. After the paces you guys put him through, he's not gonna hesitate. So, uh," Percy flicked a finger at the master bolt still pointed towards him, "why don't you put that away?"

"You've changed," Zeus said finally, the master bolt disappearing. "A lot."

"I've been corrupted," Percy drawled. "Let's not pretend otherwise. Come on, Zeus. Make your decision. Peace or war… well, between us. The Primordials is another matter."

"You're suggesting we help _Kronos_?" Athena snapped.

"It's either that or watch the Primordials destroy humanity," Percy said simply, spreading his arms out. "Think on it."

He disappeared with a flash, chair and everything, including the silver blade laid on the ground.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short. Very short, considering I left you for over a month... sorry. But life decided to kick me in the ass, with a grade 8 piano exam and my mocks... and not to mention supernatural (I'm about to start season 11, so no spoilers guys) but it's the holiday now. The next chapter will be posted on Monday, since I'm adding the finishing touches to it already. **

**So, I've had some questions as to how I can finish the story in only a few chapters. I want guesses! I want to know your theories :). Whether by review or PM, I want to know your predictions. If someone guesses right, I'll tell them. So, any guesses?**


	69. (67) Interruptions

**Reckoners: Well, one effective way to end a story is by killing the main character... however, I am praying and hoping that is not the case with this. I must ask, do you have Tumblr? Or an AO3? Or, dear lord, an iFunny? One more thing: do you have any fic rece, be it Percy x Kronos, or dark(ish) Percy overall? I've been out of the loop, and have nothing to read.**  
**Ps- I believe Spectacular Rival by George Ezra would greatly suit a darker version of Kronos... / I have AO3 (and wattpad), but not any of the others. Not off the top of my head, give me a while and I might be able to get you a list. **

**(chapter 48): Wait- I'm a little confused. Where is the whole war against Erebus currently taking place? You say Houston (which is in Texas) but then I read something about Canada. Could you clear this up, please? I understand if you can't. :) / Their base is in Canada in the Rockies, but Erebus' warriors are literal shadows, so can pretty much get anywhere.**

**(chapter 36): For some reason, I don't like how you described Annabeth's domain as weaknesses. No idea why, maybe it's because Weakness sounds much cooler. Anyways, again, I have to thank you for getting me back into reading PJO fanfiction! / Hmmm... yeah, it does. You're welcome :)**

**(chapter 34): I've shipped Kronos and Percy since I read the series in 4th grade. Ah, the memories. / Same :). I just figured that Percy was a little shit and pissed off a lot of people, and I can just imagine Kronos rolling his eyes and getting really annoyed, but letting Percy make fun of him all he wants because he loves Percy and he loves the make-up sex :).**

**(chapter 29): Never have I seen a good Kronos/Percy pairing. I have to say... thank you so much. I'm incredibly excited now! I haven't read much, if any PJO fanfiction in years. (Besides trying to write my own) but I think you've gotten me back into it! / You're welcome :)**

**Kablamstar: Finish a story in a few chapters? That's not hard. There are many ways to do that:**  
**1\. Have the entire story finished and split it up between the chapters you want left. Seen as how there is no limit to the size of chapter this is very doable and makes the story look better for words per chapter.**  
**2\. End the story prematurely. There are some authors who have taken this route and people really hate them for it. It usually kills the story because of how short the final chapters are and sometimes how badly written. People still love the story as a whole, but the ending sucks.**  
**3\. Summary. Kinda close to the second but different. Instead of making the attempt to write the story out, the author writes what would have happened as a summary chapter. Now sometimes this is done when an author passes and sometimes when the author no longer wishes to write. That is not a problem.**  
**4\. No ending. The story just doesn't get updated ever again. :(**  
**5\. Authors note. This usually ends with a discontinuation or a "small" hiatus. Which what most authors don't know is that a hiatus means small break. 90% of authors actually use it as a way of saying "I'm never writing for this again." A sad but mainly used technique.**  
**6\. Adoption. The story is put up for adoption and is taken by another author, thus ending the story. Now the second author may continue the story but it's never the same. The original author may have done events differently or not at all thus the story is over. Even with the new author following notes from the first author, the book is still not correct so the story is finished.**  
**This is to just name a few. / Yup, and I meant specifically this story :). As in where the plot would go. Though I have this week now (also for revision, but that's not important :) ) and I'm prepared to attempt to write however many thousand words it takes to get this story finished.**

**BlueFireRunes: I think it'll end by the gods and titans teaming up, beating the primordials but then the gods backstabbing and killing some one.**  
**And by Monday do you mean tomorrow?! or next Monday either way I'm super excited / This monday (yesterday). You'll see. Close, but not right.**

**Pernos Forever: I have no idea how you're going to finish this story. I am just waiting.**  
**And, Monday? You mean, this Monday?! That's awesome. I wouldn't have to anymore stare at the stars and ask them, when you are going to upload your next chapter. / Monday as in yesterday :)**

**Kitty Crescent: this story is amazing i love the percy kronos ship you've made it work really well**  
**and i totally think the gods will agree then try and stab the titans in the back**  
**i really love seeing the story form kronos and percy's POV**  
**keep up the good work / Thanks. The gods are gonna try something, yeah. **

**Lord Nitro: ISNT LILITH AMAZING? I LOVE HER 3 SO IS ABADDON I SHIP THEM**  
**LILIDON**  
**ABITH**  
**IDK**  
**Also, I really wanna see some Aphrodite Nyx womance going on. I feel they would both reallyyyy be just.. .**  
**Hello Kronos**  
**Y**  
**/\ / Honestly? I prefer Lucifer. He's a little shit and I love him :). Yeah, Aphrodite is going to find a whole new fortress full of males :)**

**DemiqodDauqhter: ahh omg i love spn so much it's my favourite rv show i can't wait for you to finish it! also why do you always leave us on these mini cliffhangers i stg i'm gonna die everytime you update :') they're amazing though and i can't stop reading this fic haha. i have no idea where this fic is going, but i'm looking forward to it because all of your fics are amazing / On episode 5 of season 11 as I write this :). I love cliffhangers though. Thanks.**

**Matt: Sorry about my flame. Though I'm concerned that most of Percy's (former)friends hate him on a new level,(since he was partially responsible for the explosion which Kronos caused) though I'm with you on him being gray. Hope you have/had a Happy Easter, Spring vacation, and Summer. / Of course they do :).**

**OKIdon'tknowaName: You watch supernatural!? Awesome. How are you liking it? And I haven't the foggiest idea on how you are going to end this, so please update fast. / I'm loving it :). Sure. **

**Guest: You have no Idea how happy this update has made me since the last chapter I have literally been glued to my phone for another update**  
**Plus I dont have an account so I'm using Google**  
**Though technically I did try but I didn't understand how to use it**  
**I swear I act like a granny sometimes and I'm 14...**  
**Slightly off topic so yep to wrap up I'm so ecstatic right now. / Being glued to your phone is very bad :). Yeah, it took me a little while to figure out how to properly use it.**

**SpartanWarrior11: It's too short I'm gonna die anyway I think your gonna put Kronos or Percy in some mortal danger and then one of them gets really angry and fucks everyone up / Maybe. Maybe not :)**

**the open minded: I think this chapter was really good and well written and I am also now following the story where the gods read this story which is interesting for another view point you must be really happy that someones making a fanfiction of your fanfiction I think it shows how brilliant your writing is. / Yeah, I am honestly. It's good for me too... getting a look at how my readers think of it.**

**cupcakeheart2005: YAY NEW CHAPPIE AND EPISODE (ATTACK ON TITAN) :) / Hhahaa, you're welcome :)**

* * *

**Chapter 67 - Interruptions **

Percy dropped down onto the bench across from Kronos, resting his chin on a fist. "I don't know if they'll accept or not," he said.

"They will," Kronos assured him. "They are nothing if not predictable."

Percy huffed. "Maybe. But they despise you, they're not gonna enter an alliance with us lightly."

"Of course they wouldn't. They'd be fools not to," Kronos mused.

Percy shot him a look of annoyance. "No backstabbing."

Kronos sighed, before spreading his arms over the marble table between them. A map of the world formed from golden lines. "We know that we are facing Erebus and Ananke, and possibly Gaea. Likely Gaea. Eros," his hand fisted tightly, "is assisting Olympus. We have Tartarus and Nyx assisting us."

"Three Primordials against three Primordials."

"Yes. But they have the advantage of us not knowing exactly where they are, and untold of monsters and creations they've cooked up."

"And we have us and maybe Olympus," Percy added. "It'll be tough."

"Erebus… the Primordials can merely reform their creations. And the Fates will undoubtedly flock to their mother's side upon being called," Kronos retorted.

Percy hummed and moved around the table, stopping behind Kronos. "We can do this. We just need the assistance of Olympus… with them it'll be far easier – still difficult, yes, but easier – and maybe we will walk away on two legs." He nuzzled the spot where Kronos' neck met his shoulder. "Maybe we'll live."

"You will," Kronos agreed. "But let's not forget that I am their true target." He turned his head to capture Percy's mouth with his own.

Percy hummed. "I'll die before that happens," he breathed.

Kronos turned so he was straddling the bench, Percy sinking onto it next to him. The King's fingers rested on Percy's hips as they kissed, rubbing small circles. As with the past few days there was a feverish intensity to their intimacy, a pace that had Percy's heart beating wildly in his chest with every touch, every breath and every movement. He scrambled for Kronos' shirt, snatching at the bottom.

Kronos stopped him with a quick movement, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers as he brushed his mouth along Percy's collarbone. "We have eyes watching us."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Percy said as he breathed deeply through his nose.

Kronos chuckled. "This time, it should stop you."

Percy frowned and glanced around the mess hall, his eyes widening when he saw the Iris-Message. "Oh, shit."

"Perseus," Zeus greeted stiffly.

Kronos chuckled quietly as he pulled back. "Zeus."

The gods were in the pavilion at Camp, meaning that every god and demigod had just seen the two Titans making out.

Percy cleared his throat. "Hi."

"Really, Percy?" Poseidon demanded, seeing that everyone else was too shocked and horrified to speak. "You share a room with him. Take that there."

Percy pointedly looked around the mess. "Hey, we're the only two in here. Kronos, move your hand or I'll chop it off."

The King cackled and leant back until he was lying on the bench. "Moving."

Percy grinned and turned back to the Iris-Message. "So your decision?" he prompted.

"We have decided," Zeus said stiffly, "that we will accept your offer."

"Great. So when are you gonna come over?"

"What?" Zeus demanded.

"Wait a minute," Kronos said quickly, "that was never agreed."

"Well it is now," Percy said smugly. "What did you think? That we could just fight together once then go back to slaughtering each other?"

"That was what I hoped," Kronos agreed.

Percy swatted him. "Idiot."

Kronos grumbled and grabbed at Percy, pulling him down and kissing him, before he rose to his feet. "I will ensure my brethren are not killing each other in our absence."

"They're not _that _bad," Percy protested. At the incredulous look he received from Kronos, he relented. "Fine, maybe they are. But I'm not going to be upset if Prometheus finally gets killed by Hyperion for being a douche."

Kronos' silence is agreement enough.

"So," Percy said once Kronos had left. "How about you come over tomorrow?"

"Why so eager?" Athena asked suspiciously.

"Because we think Erebus and Ananke are going to move soon," Percy admitted. "We've got scouts scattered over the Rockies, but we can't figure out where their base of operations is. Even with Tartarus' help."

"I thought Kronos killed Tartarus?" Zeus demanded.

"So did I, until Tartarus turned up on the Plateau looking like shit and demanding his domain back. Apparently Erebus had been keeping him asleep, trying to keep him out of the way," Percy explained. "Because he knew Tartarus would come here to reclaim his domain, and Kronos would have a chance to convince Tartarus to help. Not that it took much convincing." Percy paused, glancing at one of the many entrances to the mess. "Hey, I see you there, little voyeur."

Leander grinned as he poked his head around the corner. "Is Father here?"

"Nah, Kronos just left."

Zeus' eyes widened. "What?" he asked sharply.

Percy snickered and gestured for Leander to enter. The son of Rhea gleefully trotted towards him, Rhea slipping in behind him. When Leander was able to see through the Iris-Message, Percy spoke up. "Guys, this is Leander. He's a demi-Titan bastard kid of Rhea."

Leander perked up when he saw Poseidon. "Brother!" he crowed.

Poseidon grinned. "Hey, little brother."

"And he calls Kronos father?" Zeus questioned.

Percy shrugged. "It sort of stuck."

Leander hopped up onto the bench next to Percy, staring down at the map on the table. "What's this for?"

Percy hummed. "Planning, Lee."

Leander nodded, not asking what he was planning for. Instead, he cuddled up to Percy's side. "M'tired," he mumbled.

"Has Hyperion been keeping you up again?" Percy sighed. Leander hummed in response, latching onto Percy's arm. Percy glanced back up at the Iris-Message. "Leander was sort of unofficially adopted by me… and Kronos learnt to live with him. He's even gotten fond of the kid, all the Titans have."

Leander grinned. "Where did father go?"

Percy cracked a smile. "Check the coliseum first, little buddy. Try not to piss him off _too _much."

"No promises," Leander yelled over his shoulder, racing through the mess and vaulting over a few tables that dared to be in his way. Rhea let out a low growl and loped after him.

"Tomorrow then?" Zeus asked finally, staring after Leander with an odd expression on his face.

"Yeah," Percy grinned, "sounds good. We done? If so, I'm gonna go hunt down Kronos."

"Yes, we're done," Zeus agreed.

"Great," Percy mused.

"PDA, Percy," Poseidon called after him. "Keep it down."

Percy cackled. "That's like asking the sea to move further down the beach. It's never gonna happen."

"I can hope," Poseidon sighed.

"No, you really can't," Percy disagreed with a grin.

* * *

**One day late, but hey. Better than my other updates.**

**I've read some pretty interesting theories on what's going to happen so far. And some of them are pretty close.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted.**


End file.
